


Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Series: The Devil Series [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 217,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's home but that doesn't mean everything is alright again.  She must deal with her relationship with Mr. Gold and the fact that Cora and Hook made it to Storybrooke...  And that's just the tip of the iceberg.   Also, Baelfire finds himself in Neverland and must learn to get along in the strange land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part One

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Picking up right where 'Dilemma' ended, Mary-Margret, David, Emma and Henry have dinner at Granny's before heading back to the apartment. I'm going to work my way up to 'The Cricket Game' but for now, it's all me.)

 

The door to the diner swung open, the tinkle of the bell sounding like Heaven to Emma. A blast of diner smells hit her right in the face, making her stomach growl. She was so glad to be home, the smell of the grease didn't bother her still semi-delicate stomach. She had mastered the art of controlling her nausea with Enchanted Forest food but the tricky part would be doing it with food from her world. 

The diner fell silent as everyone there realized she was there. “ Oh my God! “ Granny walked out from behind the counter slowly like she was doubting her eyes. “ Please tell me I'm not dreaming. “

Mary-Margret stepped forward, “ You're not dreaming. We're home. “

Granny threw her arms around Mary-Margret, hugging her tightly. The two women held onto each other as the people in the diner applauded. They continued for a while, Granny hugging Emma as well. She gave her a knowing look and Emma well aware of why.

Before they had been snatched away, David and Mary-Margret had shared the news of Emma's condition with Granny. They had not told her who the father was but they felt it was necessary that she knew. It had been after she had vanished from the hospital and the stress of the situation had probably forced them to share the secret. Granny was one of their closest friends so Emma didn't mind that they had told.

Ruby was unaware as far as Emma knew but she knew she would eventually have to confide in her as well. As Granny held tightly to Emma, she looked over her shoulder to the bar. She frowned, her eyes falling on someone staring right back at her. It was Belle and she looked nervous under Emma's intense gaze.

Belle tore her eyes away, looking down at the bar. Emma watched as Belle began to gather her things. She stood up as a waitress came back with a doggy bag, making it apparent that she had seen Emma long before Emma had seen her. She took the bag and slipped out the back of the diner. 

Emma exhaled. She had been holding her breath as she remembered the dream she had about coming home and finding her with Mr. Gold. That had not come true but she still had the lingering fear that had haunted her since she had smelled her perfume in his shop. She recalled how she had felt she thought she was losing him to Perdita, unsure if she could go through the same thing now the real Belle was back in their lives. Granny pulled back, worry furrowing her brow.

“ Are you okay? “ Granny asked. Emma really didn't hear her because the diner was still so noisy but she could read her expression and lips. 

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ I'm fine. “ 

Granny backed up some more, taking Emma by her right hand and Mary-Margret by her left. “ Come, “ She said as the noise waned a little. “ Sit down in your usual booth and you can have anything you want. Just ask. “

“ I already told them dinner's on me, “ Ruby had moved to the front of the small crowd.

“ Well now it's on me too, “ Granny smiled.

**

**

“ _Papa! NO! “ Baelfire screamed as he fell through the portal created by the magic bean. His father had promised he would go through with him but he had backed out at the last moment, clinging to his dagger as he tried not to get sucked into the portal. He did the one thing Baelfire never thought he would do... Let him go._

Baelfire forced his eyes open, his vision too blurred to see anything so he closed his eyes again. It was very dark anyway. He could smell salt in the air and the sound of water reached his ears. He felt around beneath him, his fingers sinking through damp sand.

As he regained more of his senses, he realized his whole backside was soaking wet and cold. He knew he needed to get up lest he get sick but he just did not have the strength. As he lay there, the events that had transpired to bring him to this place played over and over in his mind. A lump rose in his throat, still in disbelief that his father had let him go after promising to go with him.

All he wanted was his father back, not the monster he had become. There had been so many nights he could not sleep because he could still see him as he killed the Duke's men. His meek, kind and caring father replaced by a blood thirsty monstrosity. He still showed him kindness and compassion but he played with others like they were puppets and killed without a second thought.

He hated it and wished there had been some other way. He would have gone to fight if that was what was required of him. It would have left his father alone but so would have being jailed for treason. War would have only taken him away for a little while but jail was for life.

“ This way, Tink? “ A faint voice came from what would have been behind Baelfire if he were on his feet. He could also hear the sound of fairy wings. It made his heart sink a little, knowing if there were fairies then there was magic.

He had wanted to go somewhere without magic, somewhere life could be normal. The sound of the fairy wings got closer, a growing light filtering through his eyelids. He cracked them open, able to make out a tiny blonde fairy in a green dress hovering right in front of his face. He cried out and swatted at her because she was a lot closer than he had expected.

She darted backward from his sudden shout. “ Whoa... Hey, “ A boy's voice reached his ears. He sounded to be about Baelfire's age but he wasn't close enough to see yet. “ Don't go slapping at Tink. She's trying to help you. “ 

“ She scared me, “ Baelfire replied as he tried to sit up. He felt hands on his shoulders, letting them push him into a sitting position. 

“ She's harmless, “ The boy grunted. “ Boy, you're wet. How long have you been here? “ 

Baelfire sighed, “ I don't know. “ 

The hands wiped at his back, “ At least since high tide... I can tell you that much. You're a mess. Half the beach is stuck to your back. “

“ I can feel that, “ Baelfire replied. He put his hands down to his side to support his upper body, “ Where am I? “

The boy moved to where Baelfire could see him, almost. Though the tiny fairy was casting some light, it wasn't enough to see very well. All Baelfire could see was the boy's face. He had sharpish features, dark eyes and was most definitely around the same age as himself.

He could make out darkish brown hair that was kind of shaggy. In the dim light, he could also see the boy had on a green tunic and he could barely make out a tri-fold hat on his head. The boy frowned, “ You mean you don't know? “

Baelfire shook his head, “ I don't. I was in The Enchanted Forest and... Well, now I'm here. “

The boy chuckled, “ We have kids from all over the place but I think you're the first from there. “

“ But where am I? “ Baelfire was getting frustrated. The boy still hadn't answered his question. He was too busy staring at him like he was some kind of strange creature. 

“ Oh, “ The boy said. “ You're in Neverland. “ 

“ Neverland? “ Baelfire repeated. He had never heard of the place. He was also starting to wonder what the strange boy meant about the kids from other places.

“ Yup, “ The boy said. He laughed, “ Don't look so worried. It's not a bad place. Come on, let me and Tink get to you cleaned up then we can show you around. “

The boy put his hand out to help Baelfire up but he eyed it warily. “ Why would I go with you? I don't even know your name. “

The boy quirked his mouth, “ Well I don't know yours. I didn't think it really mattered that much. “

Baelfire lifted his right hand hesitantly, “ I'm Baelfire. “

The boy grabbed Baelfire's hand and shook it vigorously, “ Wow. That's a strange name. Do all the kids from The Enchanted Forest have strange names? “

“ They're not strange to us, “ Baelfire said. He felt a little insulted. He didn't think his name was that odd. 

The boy shrugged, “ Oh well. I guess not. Anyway, I'm Peter. Peter Pan. “

“ And the fairy? “ Baelfire looked at her. He still couldn't believe he had ended up somewhere there was magic. Ruel Ghorm had promised he was going to a land without it.

“ She's Tinker Bell, “ Peter replied. “ She doesn't talk much but I understand her pretty well. Most of us do and when you're around her, you'll start understanding too. “

“ Us? “ Baelfire arched an eyebrow. The more he mentioned others, the more curious he got... And more frightened. He could have ended up in a place even more dangerous than home, especially if there was the same kind of magic. 

“ Yeah, “ Peter said. He let go of Baelfire's hand. “ Once we get you into some dry clothes, I'll take you and introduce you to everyone. “ 

Baelfire nodded then furrowed his brow, “ How are you going to get me into dry clothes?  I don't see you carrying any. “ 

“ Tink, “ Peter motioned to her. “ Help our new friend out. “

Tinker Bell came closer, lifting her tiny hand. She barely moved it when Baelfire put his left hand up, “ No. No magic. “ 

Peter blinked, “ What? “

Baelfire looked at him. He knew he would eventually have to explain but he just couldn't, not at that moment. He barely knew Peter or the fairy and was apprehensive about trusting them so soon. He looked away and muttered, “ I... I don't like magic. “

Peter looked confused, “ Oh. Okay then. I'm sure we can find you something back at the house. We're bound to have something that fits. “

“ Thanks, “ Baelfire replied. “ Now, could you help me up? “

“ I've been trying to, “ Peter replied. He put his hand out again, “ Come on. Wendy's waiting on us. “

Baelfire took Peter's hand and he helped him to his feet. He was sore from lying in the cold water for so long and it was hard to move. He took a few steps before Peter came to his side and slipped his left arm around his shoulders. He sighed, “ Thanks. “ 

“ It's what we do here, “ Peter smiled. “ We help each other out. “

**

**

“ So you just let him go? “ Emma asked as she dipped three fries in ketchup. She had ordered a hamburger and fries, the one thing she decided she had missed the most while she was in The Enchanted Forest. David had filled them in on how DA Spencer had tried to frame Ruby for Mark's murder.

David shrugged, “ He's already in a prison of sorts. No one can leave town and putting him in jail would have been redundant. “

Emma nodded. David had told them how Sneezy had tried to cross the town line and forgot his real identity, believing he was nothing more than what he had been under the curse. “ True. “

“ I still sent the stuff to the lab and once I have the concrete evidence, we can handle it, “ David sighed. “ I don't know where we're going to send him but I guess we can deal with that when the time comes. “

“ We really have no choice, do we? “ Mary-Margret asked quietly. She had gotten a steak but had only eaten a few bites, too interested in what David was telling them. She poked at the meat with her fork, “ Anything else? Do we know if we can get Sneezy's memory back? “

David sighed, “ Blue is working on that. We were going to try fairy dust but apparently that's not an option now. “ 

“ There could be more diamonds down in the mines, “ Henry offered. “ The dwarves just need to find them. “

David looked at him and sighed, “ But look how long it took them to find the first batch. “ 

“ I'm sure there's more, “ Henry said. “ There just has to be. “ 

“ I'm sure there is Henry but we can't do anything with them until the dwarves find them, “ David replied. 

Emma looked at David. They had been gone for a month so she was sure more than what he had said happened, “ So anything else? You told us about the diamonds, Spencer and Sneezy. Is that all? “ 

David looked apprehensive, like he was thinking about what to say next. It made Emma a little nervous and left her wondering. He sighed, “ A lot of stuff happened but I'd rather talk about it in private. The stuff I just told you was pretty much public knowledge. “

Emma sat back. Just the way David had said it told her she wasn't going to get anything else out of him until they got home. “ Oh. “

They sat there in a tense silence for a long moment before Mary-Margret looked at Henry, “ So... How's school been? “

Henry blinked and frowned. He looked at David then muttered, “ I haven't been going a whole lot since you left. “ 

“ What? “ Emma sat forward. She had hoped the child had at least tried to keep a normal routine in spite of what had happened. “ Henry... We talked about this. You couldn't miss any more school. “ 

“ I know but that was before... “ Henry's voice trailed off. “ Well, you know. “ 

“ How many days had he missed, David? “ Mary-Margret looked at him.

David had to think about it then closed his eyes, “ Probably about two weeks. I made him go but then the nightmares started getting bad and he wasn't sleeping.  I couldn't have him falling asleep and having a nightmare there.  I would have never been able to explain. “

" I guess not, " Mary-Margret said.  " But now he's going to get held back.  We can't avoid it now. "

" Actually, " David said.  " I've taken care of that. "

" How? " Emma asked.  She was curious to know.  Henry had been at the limit already from all the times he had skipped out to be with her.  

Mary-Margret gasped, " You don't mean... "

“ The principal scheduled him for the placement test, “ David looked at Emma then at Mary-Margret. “ Is that what you were going to say? "

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yes. It was. She did that for you? “

David nodded, “ Yeah. He goes tomorrow morning. If he passes and tests out at the next grade level, she says she can make arrangements for Henry to take the rest of the school year off. “ 

Emma looked at Henry. She knew he was smart and he could probably pass the test no problem. She had heard of such tests herself but had never taken one, usually able to keep her grades up regardless or being bounced around so much.  It had been one of the few things she felt she could do right when everything else seemed to be going so wrong.

“ What time? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Eight, “ David said. “ They said the test would take about four hours. “ 

“ That's so soon, “ Mary-Margret said. “ When did you find out? “

“ The principal called while I was getting Henry ready to go to Mr. Gold's shop so he could meet with Aurora again, “ David motioned to the boy. “ I can take him in the morning... “

“ I was hoping to spend time with you, “ Mary-Margret sounded a bit saddened.

Henry looked at Emma, “ Could you take me to it? You know, so grandma and grandpa can have time together and we can too. “ 

Emma nodded, “ Sure kid. I think I can do that. “

Just then, Ruby came up to the table. The diner had been so busy, Granny and she both had to help serve customers. She frowned slightly, “ I'm so sorry about this. When I said I was going to treat you to dinner, I didn't realize this place was going to be so slammed. “

“ It's okay, “ Emma replied. 

“ But I at least hoped to be able to talk to you more, “ Ruby sighed. “ So much has happened. “

Emma motioned to David, “ I know. He was just filling us in. “

Ruby looked at David, “ Did you... “

David nodded, “ I did. Is that okay? “ 

Ruby sighed, “ Well, I'd rather they hear it from you than someone else. “ 

“ It's okay, Ruby, “ Mary-Margret reached out to her and touched her left hand. “ You're back in control and that's what matters. “

Ruby smiled at that, “ Thanks. That means a lot to me. “

Granny walked over, “ Ruby... “ She said firmly. “ I still need your help. “

Ruby nodded, “ Okay, Granny. I'm on my way. “

“ Have you told them? “ Granny asked.

“ Told us what? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

Ruby looked at Granny then back at Emma, “ We've decided that we're going to close the diner early tomorrow night so we can have a welcome home party for you two. Just friends, no one else. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ That sounds great! “

“ We were thinking maybe a potluck, “ Granny chimed in. “ That way, Ruby and I won't be so busy. “

“ Wow, “ Emma said. “ That does sound awesome. Thanks. “

Granny looked around the diner, “ We can talk more about it later. We've got a lot of people waiting for their orders. “

“ Okay, “ Mary-Margret said and Granny and Ruby walked away. She turned back to Emma, David and Henry, “ Doesn't that sound wonderful? We can relax and talk to our friends. “

“ Great, “ Emma said. “ We really haven't got the chance to tonight. “

“ We haven't even got a chance to eat tonight, “ Mary-Margret motioned to her food. “ We've been talking so much. “

“ Tell me about it, “ Emma said. “ I haven't even touched my burger. “

David waved his hand, “ Well eat. Then we can go home and get some rest. “

“ And a shower, “ Mary-Margret said like it was something she had been looking forward to.

“ Oh my God... Hot water... How I missed bathing in hot water, “ Emma gasped. They had tried to bathe every other day and wash their clothes out but the water was always cold. Emma finally got used to it but she had longed for even lukewarm water after a while.

“ Me too, “ Mary-Margret agreed. “ I've had my fill of cold streams for a while. “

“ At least they had soap, “ Emma said. She had been grateful for that one luxury.

“ Eat, “ David pointed to their plates. “ The sooner you finish the sooner we can get home to hot water. “

“ That is true, “ Emma quipped as she went to pick up her burger but stopped when someone else walked up to the table. Emma looked past Mary-Margret, finding it was Doc and he looked concerned. Emma furrowed her brow, “ Is something wrong? “ 

“ I need to speak with you, Emma. Just for a moment, “ Doc said. “ It's about... Well, you know. “ 

Mary-Margret scooted out of the booth so Emma could get out, “ You better go. “ 

Emma slid out of the booth, “ Okay. What's up? “

Doc looked around, “ Let's go somewhere a little more private. “ 

“ Okay, “ Emma said then looked at Mary-Margret and David.

“ Go, “ Mary-Margret nodded. “ We won't go anywhere without you. “ 

Emma nodded then followed Doc to Granny's office door. “ I already asked Granny if I could talk to you in here. “ 

“ Oh, “ Emma said as he opened the door. He ushered her inside then shut the door. “ So what do you need to talk to me about? “

Doc pushed up his glasses, “ Well, you missed your two-month check-up because you weren't here and it's getting close to time for your three-month one. “ 

Emma nodded, “ I understand. How soon should I make it for? “ 

“ As soon as possible, “ Doc replied. “ After everything you've been through and where you've been, I want to make sure there aren't any complications that may have resulted from your... “ 

“ Adventure? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Doc sighed, “ Yes. I was hoping that you could come in tomorrow morning. “

“ Isn't that a bit soon? “ Emma asked. “ I just barely got back. “

“ The sooner the better, “ Doc said. He gave her an imploring look, “ For you and them. “ 

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. She thought about it and decided it really would be a good time. Henry had his testing in the morning and she would have four hours to kill waiting on him. She closed her eyes, “ Sure. Fine. What time? “

“ I can see you at nine, “ Doc said. “ I already told the others I have business at the hospital and said I would join them at the mines later. “

Emma nodded, knowing he probably hadn't shared just what that business was. After all, he was bound by doctor/patient confidentiality. “ Sounds good. How long will it take? “

“ Oh, not long. I have to do an exam, take some blood for tests and a sonogram, “ Doc pushed his glasses up.

Emma nodded, “ Okay. I have to pick Henry up at twelve. “ 

“ You'll be out before then, “ Doc assured her. “ I promise. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma replied.

Doc walked to the door, “ That's all I really needed from you. “

“ So I can go now? “ Emma asked as he opened the door. 

He nodded, “ Yes. Go back and be with your family and I'll see you in the morning. “

Emma walked out into the diner, Doc following her. He closed the door then went back to the bar with the other dwarves. She headed towards where she had been sitting when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find it was Archie. “ Archie, “ Emma said. “ How long have you been here? “

“ Not long, “ He replied. “ I just heard the news that you were back. Do you have a minute? “

Emma glanced towards the booth where Mary-Margret, David and Henry were then looked at Archie again. She wanted to rejoin her family but she didn't want to be rude to him after he had tried so hard to help her. She nodded, “ I guess so. What's up? “

Archie looked around nervously then pushed his glasses up, “ Could you stop by my office tomorrow? I would like to talk to you and see how you're doing and if you need any help to readjust... “

“ I'll be fine, “ Emma cut him off.

Archie blinked, “ Well, I would still like to sit down with you for at least an hour. The state you were in when you left wasn't exactly ideal and I want to make sure going away didn't hurt you further. “

Emma sighed, “ I have an appointment for tomorrow with someone else and I have to get Henry at twelve. “

“ Drop by if you have the time or you can call and we can set something up, “ Archie's tone let Emma know he wasn't going to be deterred. He had been very concerned for her when she had ended up in the hospital and still seemed to be that way.

“ I'll see what I can do, “ Emma replied.

“ Please? “ Archie asked.

Emma sighed, “ Fine. I'll come see you if I have time tomorrow. If I don't, I'll call and make an appointment. “ 

“ Thank you, “ Archie said. “ Goodnight, Miss Swan. “

Emma watched as Archie walked away before heading back to the table...


	2. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a dream about Mr. Gold before waking up to find a surprise down in the kitchen. Peter takes Baelfire into his home. Emma goes to see Doc. Mr. Gold has a tense visit from Belle. Emma goes to see Archie then heads down the street to the pawn shop.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


_Emma fidgeted on the front porch of Mr. Gold's house, waiting for him to answer the door. He had invited her to dinner at his house, a private welcome home for just them. She had dressed nice for the occasion, wearing a white gauze blouse with long sleeves and black jeans. On her feet, she had had on the ballerina flats he had given her for their first dinner together._

_Oh God, she was nervous that night but not as nervous as she was at that moment. She had been away for a month, still not sure what had happened while she was away. She had been afraid he would run back to Belle now he knew she was still alive. It seemed he hadn't, disappointed he could not kiss her when they had been in the shop together._

_He had cautioned her against it, saying there were people in the next room who would just not understand. It was true and she really wasn't quite ready to make their relationship public. Sure, there were the rumors but coming out as a couple and validating those rumors was something else entirely. She really wasn't that concerned about what the town would think... She was worried about how Henry would feel._

_She reached for the doorbell again, hesitantly pressing it again. “ Come on, Gold... “ She muttered as she wondered what was taking him so long. Finally, she could hear the tapping of his cane nearing the door. She took a deep breath as she heard the lock scrape open and watched the doorknob turn._

_The door swung open, a shiver running through her when his eyes met hers. A sweet smile graced his lips, “ Emma, my darling. You look radiant. “_

“ _Thank you, “ Emma returned the smile. He looked really nice himself. He wore a black pinstriped suit, a dark purple dress shirt and matching tie that had a thatch pattern to it. He looked genuinely happy, his features not etched with old pain for once._

_He put his hand out to her, “ Come inside, darling. Dinner is on the table. “_

_Emma took his hand and walked into the house. When she cleared the foyer, he closed the front door before turning to her again. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss. Emma returned it, her cheeks heating as he flicked her lips with his tongue and put his left hand in the small of her back._

_She parted her lips, bringing her hands up to cradle his face as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She met him with hers, his kiss telling her just how much he missed her and her hoping her reciprocation was doing the same. He pulled back, panting for air as she gasped as well. She chuckled, “ What about dinner? “_

_Mr. Gold smiled, his eyes locked with hers. He gave her another brief kiss then smirked, his eyes smoldering with passion, “ Why don't we work up an appetite first? “_

  
  


The smell of cooking eggs and bacon roused Emma from her dreamy slumber. After coming home, she had taken a nice long shower then crawled into her own bed. She found her pillow missing but it soon turned up. Henry confessed to sleeping with it since she had been away in order to feel closer to her.

She also found out that he had been sleeping in Mary-Margret's bed to be close to her as well. David had taken to sleeping in her bed for a little while but ended up on the couch first then sleeping in a chair next to Henry once the nightmares began. She could only imagine the anguish and worry the two of them had gone through, not knowing if they would ever see them again. They said they had faith that they would return but Emma couldn't help but think they had considered the worst in addition to thinking the best.

She rolled over from her right side onto her back, stretching as she yawned. She hated to leave her bed but she had to. She had promised Henry she would take him to his placement testing and she had plans for the four hours he would be tied up. She ran her hands through her still damp hair, scrunching it in her fingers.

It had gotten so much thicker in The Enchanted Forest, a side effect of being pregnant. Instead of hanging in loose curls, it now hung straight from the weight. She entertained the thought of cutting it but decided against it. She would just leave it be for a while and enjoy it.

She was also enjoying the fact that she wasn't feeling sick. For about a week, she hadn't been waking up nauseous and she was holding onto the hope her morning sickness was going away. It had lasted longer than it had with Henry but she figured it had something to do with having twins. It was something she would have to ask Doc about when she saw him.

“ Emma? “ Mary-Margret called from downstairs. “ Are you awake? “

Emma took her hands from her hair and sighed, “ Yeah. “

“ Come down, “ Mary-Margret sounded amused. “ You have to see this. “

Emma furrowed her brow and sat up, throwing the covers off before swinging her legs out of the bed. The wood floor felt so good beneath her bare feet. She had seldom taken her boots off while she was away, just long enough to bathe, wash out her socks and let her tired feet air out. Once she had returned home, she threw both the boots and the socks away, the month she had worn them pretty much killing them.

She stood up, pulling her tank top down from where it had ridden up during the night as she walked to the stairs. She went down, “ Why are you even cooking? You should be... “ Emma stopped halfway down the steps when she looked towards the kitchen. David stood at the stove, working on the food and Mary-Margret stood next to him.

Mary-Margret turned around, “ Relaxing? That's what your father said. “

“ But he's a disaster in the kitchen, “ Emma finished walking down the stairs, her eyes still fixed on David. “ He burns things. “

“ Not today, “ David turned and smiled. “ You'd be surprised how much I've learned since you two were gone. “

“ That and I'm watching him like a hawk, “ Mary-Margret chuckled. Emma moved towards the bar as Mary-Margret turned back around to look at the stove. “ Okay... Okay. That smells good. Take it out. “

“ What's cooking? “ Henry came out of the bathroom, his hairbrush in his hand. He was dressed and ready to go in a blue plaid shirt and black jeans. The outfit looked brand new, Emma certain David had gotten for Henry while she and Mary-Margret were away.

“ Bacon and eggs, “ David said as he dished the food out onto the plates.

Henry moved to Emma's left side, “ Wait. Who cooked it? “

David continued to work, “ I did. “

Henry gave Emma a skeptical look but held his tongue. Henry was polite enough not to say it but Emma knew what he was thinking. “ Wow, grandpa... Thanks, “ Emma could tell Henry was trying not to sound too scared.

David turned around from the stove, two plates of food in his hands. Mary-Margret turned as well, holding the other two plates. Emma's mouth dropped open, shocked the food looked edible. She looked down at Henry, his expression mimicking her own.

David and Mary-Margret carried the plates to the table, setting them down. They had already set the table with silverware and there was toast and butter there too. They smiled at each other before they looked at Emma and Henry. David pulled out one of the chairs, “ Come. Sit. You need to eat and get out of here soon. “

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, seeing she had a little less than an hour to eat and get dressed. She walked to the chair and sat down, “ Yeah, I do. “

Henry took a seat next to her, “ So what are we going to do after the test? “

Emma had picked up her fork to get some food but paused. She thought about Henry's question and sighed, “ I don't know yet. “

Mary-Margret sat down across from them, “ Why don't you go by the store and pick something up for the party? “

“ Party? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ At Granny's, tonight... “ Mary-Margret said. “ The potluck. Ruby and Granny told us about it before you talked to Doc? “

Emma blinked, “ Oh crap... I forgot. “

“ It's okay, “ Mary-Margret said. 

Emma hung her head over her plate, “ But how could I forget my own welcome home party? “

“ They came up then Doc wanted to talk to you and then you talked to Archie. It was a lot to handle right after what we've been through, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma sat back, “ But what can we take? “

“ Why don't you think about it while you're out? “ Mary-Margret replied. She reached across the table and touched Emma's left hand. “ Maybe something you can make that you haven't had in a long time? “

Emma frowned, “ There's a lot of things I haven't had in a long time. “

Mary-Margret pulled her hand back, knowing what she meant. She gave her a nervous smile, “ Then you should have a good list to pick from. I'm sure you'll think of something. “

Emma scoffed then stabbed at her eggs, “ If you say so. Pass me some toast. “

**

**

Baelfire followed Peter and Tinker Bell as they led him through the woods. He hung back a bit, watching as Peter and Tink flew. He knew it had to be magic and he wanted no part of it. He decided he would have to find another bean and go to another world just as soon as he could.

Ruel Ghorm had said there were no more beans in The Enchanted Forest but this wasn't The Enchanted Forest. He knew that there was a slim possibility more beans existed in this land and perhaps one of those would get him away from magic completely. He shivered, the night air and his wet clothes starting to really get to him. He hugged himself, wondering just how much further they had to go.

Time seemed to drag on forever before they approached a clearing, Peter and Tinker Bell stopping. Peter floated down to the ground like a feather while Tink hovered. Once his feet were on the ground, he turned to look at Baelfire. “ It's up ahead, “ Peter pointed to a huge tree in the distance.

Baelfire caught up to them and frowned, “ You live in a tree? “

Peter smirked, “ Not in the tree... UNDER the tree. “

“ Your house, “ Baelfire couldn't believe his ears. “ It's underground? “

Peter nodded, “ Yeah. Come on. “

Peter took to the air again, Baelfire following. When they reached it, he couldn't see a way to get inside. “ Where's the door? “

Peter floated down, pointing to a pile of vines. “ Under there. “

Baelfire watched as Peter lifted the vines to reveal a tunnel that led down. When he looked closer, he saw that stairs had been carved out of the dirt. It was dark further down though and he was wary of going inside. “ How far underground? “ He asked.

“ Tink, “ Peter looked at the fairy. “ Show him the way, will you? “

Tinker Bell nodded, diving into the hole. Her fairy light illuminated the tunnel and Baelfire followed, Peter bringing up the rear. As they moved, the sound of a girl singing reached Baelfire's ears. He could also detect the sound of the gentle bubbling of a pot, like the girl was cooking.

Soon after that, he could smell food, his stomach growling. He could remember the last time he ate but he wasn't sure how long he had been blacked out on the beach. His stomach told him it had been hours though. The tunnel became lighter and he soon could see a great room at the end.

On the far side, a girl in a blue billowy dress stood at a stove. Her reddish brown hair was tied back with a ribbon that matched the dress and she wore simple black shoes on her feet. She stopped what she was doing when she hear Tinker Bell's wings and turned, “ Oh Peter... “ She started, her brow crinkling when her eyes fell on Baelfire instead. 

She blinked, “ Who are you? “

“ I found him on the beach, Wendy, “ Peter said before Baelfire could open his mouth. “ He says he came from The Enchanted Forest... Wherever that is. Tell Wendy your name. “

Baelfire stammered then said, “ It's Baelfire. “

Wendy walked over, “ Well Baelfire, you're positively soaked. Tinker Bell, why didn't you do something about this? He could catch his death of cold. “

Tinker Bell put her tiny fist on her hips and gave Wendy a dirty look. Baelfire didn't think it was fair Wendy was scolding her since he had refused her help. “ She tried but I wouldn't let her, “ He said. “ I... I don't like magic. “

Wendy blinked, “ Oh. Well, I guess I have to do something about this then, don't I? “

Peter moved forward, “ Do you think we have clothes for him? “

Wendy put her hand on her chin, looking Baelfire over then sighed, “ Well, he looks about the same size as some of the extra clothes I have here. Perhaps we can use them until we can wash his out. “

“ That would be great, “ Peter said.

“ And a warm bath, “ Wendy sounded more like she was talking to herself at that moment as she moved across the room to a large trunk. “ And I'm sure he needs to eat too... “

Peter leaned into Baelfire's right ear, “ Isn't she great? I asked her to stay here to be my mother. “

“ Your mother? “ Baelfire furrowed his brow. “ Don't you have one? “

Peter motioned to Wendy, “ Yeah. Wendy. Don't you have a mother? “

Baelfire frowned, “ I did... But she died. “

Peter blinked, “ Wow. When? Recently? “

“ When I was seven, “ Baelfire replied. “ She... She was taken by pirates and I never saw her again. “

Peter glanced at Wendy again then sighed, “ Well, she can be your mother too now I guess. What's one more? “

Baelfire arched an eyebrow, “ Wait. How many kids are there here? “

Peter had to think. He muttered the names to himself as he ticked off on his fingers then smiled, “ With you... Nine. “

Baelfire looked at Wendy again. She looked like she was maybe two years older than he was, if that much. “ But... She's still a kid herself. “

Peter chuckled, “ Yeah but still... She's a great mother. “ 

Wendy turned around from the trunk. She held a pair of brown pants and a white shirt, “ Now, Baelfire. I'll go draw you a bath and you can get out of those wet clothes. When you're changed, I'll give you a nice dinner. How does that sound? “

Baelfire couldn't help but give her a tiny smile, “ That sounds great. “

**

**

Emma looked at her watch again. She had been at the hospital for half an hour. She had gotten there early, hoping Doc would be there so she could get her check-up over with. She hated needles so she wasn't looking forward to the blood draw and she was dreading the pelvic exam she knew she was going to have. She remembered the ones she had in jail, the doctor there being less than gentle and leaving her in discomfort for hours afterward.

She was sure Doc would be less heavy-handed but still the memories made her nervous. She picked at her black sweater for a moment then smoothed her hand down her black jeans. They were slightly tight across her stomach but not too uncomfortable... Yet. She knew that wouldn't last long and would need to figure out where to get maternity clothes without raising suspicion.

She frowned, know that wouldn't be easy. She sighed, getting up to walk around the waiting area. Her eyes were drawn to a rack of pamphlets, most of them about mundane things like acne and the flu. As she scanned the rack, she stopped at a row of ones about pregnancy. 

As she perused the titles, one gave her pause. “ Intimacy during pregnancy, “ She muttered to herself. She looked around to make sure no one was coming before she picked it up. She thought of the dream she had that morning, wondering if things would lead to that if she had dinner with Mr. Gold.

“ Emma... How long have you been here? “ Doc's voice startled her. How long he had been standing behind her was a mystery to her.

“ Not long, “ Emma lied as she put the pamphlet back hastily. She dropped it but it fell back into the right slot.

“ You should take some of those, “ Doc moved to her right side. “ They're very educational and could answer some questions you may not be... Comfortable asking. “ 

Emma froze, certain he saw what she had been looking at. She sighed, “ I was just wasting time. Actually, I've been here for a while. I thought maybe I could get this over with. “

“ There's nothing to be afraid of, Emma. The exam takes only a few minutes and we'll just need a few vials of blood, “ Doc said. He became concerned, “ Did you have a bad experience when you were pregnant with Henry? “

Emma sighed, “ Let's just say I didn't look forward to my exams. “

“ Oh, “ Doc said. He sighed, “ Well, I promise to do no more than necessary. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay then. Let's do this. “

Doc walked ahead of her, “ The maternity exam rooms are this way. Come along. “

Emma followed him, trying not to make eye contact with too many people. Thankfully, the walk wasn't a long one and she ducked into the exam room after he opened the door. She looked up, finding it was ready for her, a nurse finishing preparations. She had been laying out the vials needed for the blood but looked up as Doc and Emma came in.

“ Oh, “ She said. Emma recognized her from the recovery room. It was the blonde haired nurse that she was sure Henry would say was Tinker Bell. She wore pastel green scrubs and white sneakers. “ You're here. “

“ Yes, “ Doc nodded. He looked at Emma, “ We'll leave you now so you can change. Just poke your head out when you're ready. “

“ Right, “ Emma said and waited as they left the room before kicking off her ballerina flats. She moved them aside then pulled off her sweater...

  
  


**

**

Mr. Gold stared into the flame of his gold plated lighter. He was still trying to find answers to when and where Cora would appear but was having no luck at all. He closed it, deciding that Cora must have cast a spell over herself much like Regina to keep him from snooping too deeply into her affairs. He set it aside just as someone opened the door to the shop, the tiny bell announcing their presence.

He looked towards the door to find Belle standing there. He gave her a smile, “ Good morning. I'm so sorry I had to run out on you like that the other day. “

“ I understood why you did it. I see you succeeded in that by the way, “ Belle replied. She was wearing a casual dress with blue and white flowers printed on a black background. She had a black crocheted cardigan on over it, probably to keep the chill away.

The dress stopped at her knees and she wore a pair of strappy black high-heeled shoes that looked rather nice on her. He brought his eyes back up to her face as he pondered for a moment just where she was getting her clothes from. She had taken nothing when she had left him but her wardrobe didn't seem limited by any means. He decided that she must have had some money stashed away or someone else was buying her clothes.

“ Well, “ Mr. Gold walked out from behind the display case. “ I did what I could but yes, Emma and her mother are home safe. “

“ I saw them last night at Granny's, “ Belle motioned in the direction of the diner. She always got a strange expression on her face whenever Emma was mentioned. She let out a nervous chuckle, “ They looked really happy to be home. “

“ Indeed they were, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He thought about how Emma had acted when they had talked the night prior. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had missed him but was unsure of his feelings. He had wanted to tell her he had missed her too but there were just too many people around. 

His feelings for her were private and he would only tell her when they were alone. He could not risk endangering her or their unborn children with validation to the rumors Regina had spread. With Cora most likely on her way to Storybrooke, he had to protect her to the best of his ability.

There was an awkward silence, Belle taking a couple of steps towards him as she put her hands behind her. She looked like she was going to ask him something but just couldn't find the words. She lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. She took a deep breath, “ How is... Everything else? “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He knew what Belle was getting at. When they had met at Granny's, he said he would consider giving up magic once Emma and Mary-Margret were home and when he had found his son. He hadn't made any promises though.

He sighed, “ I'm working on finding my son. It is rather tricky not being able to leave town but I'm working on that too. “

Belle nodded, “ I see. “

Mr. Gold couldn't help but notice that she looked a little unhappy with his answers. He placed both his hands on his cane as he closed his eyes, “ Belle. You said you wanted to get to know me for who I am. To put it simply, I am just a man who wants his son back and will do anything to get him back. I became what I was... What I AM to keep him, giving up myself so he would be safe. “

“ But he still ran away, “ Belle said quietly. She hesitated, “ Because you were too much of a coward to give up your power... Even for him. “

Her words stung, like the fine edge of a razor slicing into his heart. She didn't have to remind him, just like she didn't need to remind him he was a coward. That word cut so very deep whenever anyone uttered it but it cut the deepest when she said it. Just her standing there made him feel pain when her presence once made him feel joy, something that puzzled him but was too painful to ponder.

“ He did and I was but I have accepted it was my fault. Now, I just need to find him and tell him I was wrong, “ Mr. Gold gripped the handle of his cane tighter. “ All these years... Everything I have done all boils down to how sorry I am that I hurt him and I want to make it right. If you cannot accept that then... “

Belle stepped forward, “ I'm not saying I don't accept it, Rumplestiltskin! I'm trying to say I will stand by you for as long as it takes for you to set it right. If not as your lover then as your friend. “

Her voice trembled and Mr. Gold opened his eyes to see tears in hers. She shook slightly as she stared at him, her hands clenched in fists as her sides. It looked like it was taking a lot for her to admit she would allow him to use magic though she detested it. “ So you will allow me to do whatever it is I need to do? “

“ That's what I'm saying, “ Belle replied. She took a shuddering breath, “ And if it requires magic, so be it. “

Mr. Gold nodded. He didn't know how long she could stick to such an agreement considering her feelings about magic but he would take her at her word for that moment. “ Thank you. As you know, allies are rather hard to come by considering my reputation. “

“ I know, “ Belle relaxed her hands. She glanced over her shoulder, looking like she wanted to flee. “ I guess I had better go now. I still have a lot of work to do at the library. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold replied. He knew she was probably going to go cry in private, to let the tears flow freely. “ I have work to do as well. “

Belle backed away slowly, “ Perhaps I will drop by and we can talk more later. “

“ Perhaps we can, “ Mr. Gold nodded. How much later was anyone's guess.

Belle turned and opened the door. She glanced at him one more time before slipping out the door. He sighed, turning around and going to the back room...

**

**

Emma drove down Main Street. As Doc promised, he didn't keep her any longer than necessary at the hospital and that left her with a couple of hours to kill before she had to pick up Henry. She pulled to a stop in front of Archie's office and shut off the engine of the bug, deciding to just get seeing him out of the way first. 

Archie was a great friend to her as well as her parents but it didn't change the fact she hated to talk about herself. It always made her feel like whoever she was talking to thought she was broken and needed fixing. She didn't see herself that way... Maybe knocked around a bit but not broken. She had thought she had done alright taking care of herself and didn't want to feel like she was being judged.

She opened the car door, pausing when she saw Belle going into the library building. She watched her as she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Emma looked up, finding that a banner had been put up, saying that the library would be opening soon. It was something that must have happened while she was away and she would have to look into it more when she had time.

She got out, locking the door before she closed it. She then walked to the stairs that led up to Archie's office. When she reached it, she took a deep breath and knocked. “ Coming, “ Archie called. 

A moment later, he opened the door. He blinked, “ Miss Swan. I'm glad you decided to come see me after all. “

Emma motioned over her shoulder, “ Henry had something to do that was going to take all morning so I figured I would just get all the doctor's appointments out of the way now. “

“ Doctors? “ Archie arched an eyebrow. “ Plural? “

Emma motioned to her stomach, “ Yeah. I needed to see Doc too. “

Archie looked down, “ How is that going? “

“ Can we talk about it inside? “ Emma felt uncomfortable standing out in the hallway. It wasn't something she liked to discuss when anyone could just walk in from the street.

“ Oh yes, “ Archie stepped aside. “ Come in. “

Emma walked into the office, Archie shutting and locking the door behind her. She walked to the couch and sat down, Archie sitting across from her in his chair. She sighed, “ Where do you want to start? “

Archie pushed his glasses up, “ I'd like you to answer the question I just asked you. “

“ They're fine, “ Emma said. She didn't want to get into her whole theory on her healing factor keeping the babies safe. She didn't want to blow Archie's mind. “ Apparently, I took better care of myself over there than I thought. “

“ Very good, “ Archie nodded. He leaned forward, “ Have you told the father yet? “

Emma sighed, “ Yes. When I got home yesterday. I... I saw him and let him know. “

“ And how does he feel about this? “ Archie arched an eyebrow.

Emma blinked. She wasn't sure. She really hadn't talked to Mr. Gold long enough to get an idea of his feelings. He seemed happy but cautiously so.

“ I don't know yet, “ Emma replied. “ We didn't get to talk long. There was too much going on. I'm planning on talking to him today at some point though. “

“ You should. As soon as you can. It wouldn't be good for you or the children if you stress yourself over it, “ Archie said.

Emma shook her head, “ No. I guess not. “

There was a silence before Archie sighed, “ And how is Henry handling it? Have you told him? “

“ He's known for a while now, “ Emma said.

“ And does he know who the father is? “ Archie gave Emma a serious look.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, “ Not yet. He hasn't asked so I haven't said anything. “

“ You need to if this man is going to be a part of your life, “ Archie said. “ Henry needs to accept him as well as his siblings. Your reluctance to tell him gives me the feeling that you still have some reservations about this man. “

“ Speaking of Henry, how has he been since I was away? “ Emma's mind jumped to her son. She wanted to know and shift the focus from herself as well. If she had reservations about Mr. Gold or not was her business and she would deal with them on her own.

Archie blinked at the sudden change of subject. “ Uh, “ He stammered. “ He came to see me once but... “

Emma didn't like the way Archie's voice trailed off, “ But? Was it about the nightmares he was having? “

“ No, “ Archie leaned forward. “ After you left, he told Regina he wanted her to be a better person or he would never love her so... Well, she's been making an effort to be good. She's even tried to give up magic except in situations where it is the only way. “

Emma sat back, recalling how she had taken down the magic barrier meant to kill Cora. She was also pretty sure she had something to do with the sleeping curse David was put under. The way Archie had told he spoke volumes, like there had been other occasions. “ Do you know of any to use as an example? “

Archie exhaled and took off his glasses, “ I can't go into detail but Henry was in danger and she saved him... With magic. She was quite upset about it afterward and came to see me. I believe she's really making an effort and can change. “ 

Emma wanted to scoff but Archie had spoken with Regina about her want to change. Her love for Henry was quite powerful and even Emma could tell she would do anything for the boy. Emma sighed, “ I guess time will tell. “

“ Yes, “ Archie said. “ I guess it will. Now, back to what we were talking about... “

Emma frowned. Henry had some pretty strong feelings about Mr. Gold and wasn't sure how he would react. “ Look. I will tell Henry when I feel like he's ready to hear it. I don't think right now will be the best time. “

“ And why is that? “ Archie clasped his hands in front of him.

Emma scoffed, “ I just barely got home. I think he's been through enough with everything that's been going on. I would like to give him time to recover. “

“ The longer you wait the harder it will be, “ Archie said firmly. He then became serious, “ And the worse he may react. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ I will tell him in a couple of weeks, okay? I just want things to settle down first. “

Archie stared at her for a long moment then closed his eyes, “ Fine. I believe that is a sensible approach. Just don't put it off again. “

Emma stood up, “ Look. I don't have much time and I still have a couple of stops to make before I go get Henry. I also need to get the stuff for the party tonight. I'm not sure if I can find it here or not though. “

“ Oh yes, “ Archie stood up as well. “ It is a potluck, isn't it? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. 

“ What are you bringing? “ Archie asked.

Emma sighed, “ Tacos. I haven't had one since... Well, I can't remember when I had one last. “

“ Good choice, “ Archie said. He smirked, “ I'm not sure if I've EVER had one. “

Emma chuckled as she moved towards the door, “ Then you're in for a treat. “

Archie followed her to the door and opened it. “ I hope so. Good day, Miss Swan. “ 

“ Bye, Archie, “ Emma said and walked out into the hall. She walked down the stairs and stopped on the sidewalk, looking in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop. She took a deep breath, walking to the beetle and getting the keys out. She unlocked the driver's side door and sat down on the seat.

She stared at the glove compartment for a long time then back down the street. She closed her eyes, reaching for the compartment, pulling it open. She opened her eyes, taking out an envelope just big enough to hold a four-by-six picture. She lifted the flap, pulling it out halfway to look at it.

She couldn't help but smile at the grainy black-and-white sonogram printout. It showed how much the twins had grown in just a month. They actually looked like babies instead of gray blobs, their heads, arms and legs mostly formed and their little bodies taking shape. The quality of the machine was horrible but she didn't care... The pictures were good enough for her.

She sighed, closing the envelope and putting it in her jacket pocket before she got out of the car again. It really wasn't that far to the pawn shop and she needed the walk. She wanted to get her head together before she faced him. She had told him but the thought of showing him the pictures made her a little nervous.

Long before she was ready, she found herself at the front door of the shop. She reached for the knob, taking a deep breath. A flash of the dream she had about Mr. Gold being with Belle crossed her mind. She pushed it away, remembering she had seen the woman go into the library.

She let the breath out, turning the knob and pushing the door open. The bell rang as she walked in, ringing again as she closed the door behind her. The shop was eerily quiet... And she could smell the faint scent of roses. Her heart sank, recognizing the scent.

She had smelled it when she came to confront Mr. Gold about the wraith but that hadn't been the first time. She had smelled it the scant few times she had been close enough to Belle to catch a whiff of her perfume. She bit her lip, deciding it was just better to leave than face what she had seen in her dream. She barely touched the doorknob when she heard the rustle of the curtain behind her.

She braced herself for a female voice, relaxing when a smooth and definitely male one reached her ears. “ Emma... What brings you by, my darling? “

Emma let her hand fall back to her side as she turned, “ I... I wanted to see you, “ She said. “ I... I have something to show you. “

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, “ Oh? And what would that be? “

Emma opened her jacket, reaching into the inside pocket. She pulled out the envelope and held it out to him, “ This. “

He furrowed his brow and took the envelope. He walked over to the nearest display case, leaning his cane against it so he could use both hands. He held it in his left hand as he opened the flap with his right. He pulled the picture out slowly, staring at it.

“ Oh my, “ He whispered. “ This is... “

“ The babies, “ Emma moved so she was standing next to him.

“ Marvelous, “ He smiled. He looked at her, “ This is much better than the picture Henry showed me. “

Emma sighed, “ I was only a month along when that one was made. “

Mr. Gold looked at the picture again, “ When he came to ask for my help, he brought a picture much like this. “

“ I know, “ Emma nodded. “ He told me. “

Mr. Gold looked away from the picture and at Emma, “ I have something for you as well. “

Emma blinked, “ Something? For me? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ But it is in the back. Do you mind following me? “

“ Not at all, “ Emma said though the thought of going to the back of the shop with him set her heart pounding in her ears. He had brought down the bed from the upstairs apartment, something she had noticed the night before. Her dream from that morning came back to her mind, wondering if any of that was going to happen.

“ Then come along, “ Mr. Gold put the picture back into the envelope and held it out to Emma.

She took it, holding it and staring at it for a moment before putting it back in her jacket. She couldn't wait to show Mary-Margret the new image, knowing her mother would be ecstatic. A thought crossed her mind and she looked at Mr. Gold. She sighed, “ Are you doing anything tonight? “

He frowned as he thought then sighed, “ Why are you asking? “

Emma motioned over her shoulder, “ Well, there's a party down at Granny's for Mary-Margret and I... “

Mr. Gold put his right hand up, “ Stop right there. Though I do appreciate the offer, I don't think I will be welcome. After all, I DID take the diamonds from the mines and the dwarves aren't exactly happy about that. Add that to the general way most people feel about me and well... “

“ Oh, “ Emma slumped her shoulders a bit. She hadn't thought about that. She then furrowed her brow, “ But you came to Mary-Margret's 'welcome home' party. “

“ I was her lawyer, “ Mr. Gold said. He then looked a bit sad as he said, “ And if I remember it correctly, I spent most of the night in a corner... Alone. “

Emma recalled the night. It had also been the night she had accused him of having something to do with Kathryn's disappearance. She wished she hadn't brought it up, knowing she had probably brought up some pain he was trying to forget. She had been so mean and unfair to him, feeling the need to apologize when she realized the truth.

“ No, darling. I believe I won't be missed if I forgo the festivities tonight, “ Mr. Gold sighed. “ Thank you for the offer though. It was quite thoughtful of you. “

“ You're welcome, “ Emma breathed.  She would miss him but she couldn't say it out loud.  She just couldn't.  


“ Now, “ Mr. Gold motioned to the back room.

“ Oh, “ Emma understood. He wanted her to go first. She walked past him, going through the curtain as he followed her. She glanced around the back room as he moved past her to some shelves.

He had re-arranged things since she had been there last, his magic probably giving him the ability to do so. It seemed less cluttered and more organized. He returned to her, his expression serious. “ Now, if I am correct, Cora may still come to Storybrooke. “

“ But how? “ Emma asked. She was sure Cora couldn't make it through without the compass.

“ I don't know but she is resourceful, “ Mr. Gold said in a firm tone. “ And, because of that, I need to do something. “

“ And what's that? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold continued to look at her intently, “ Your father had a protection spell placed on you before you left... A spell that broke when you told me you were pregnant. I believe that it would be a good idea to put another one on you to be safe... Just in case Cora is coming. “

Emma couldn't argue with that. The spell had protected her from Cora knowing she was with child in The Enchanted Forest and if Mr. Gold's hunch was correct, she would still need to be protected. “ So what are you going to do? “

“ Put another one on you of course, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ It will only take a moment and I will be the only one who can break it. It will also keep other who do not know about your condition from seeing it. “

Again, Emma could not argue. Though the babies were still small, she knew they were going to grow a lot in the coming weeks. She nodded, “ I'm in. Do it, Gold. “

Mr. Gold gave her a reserved smile, “ I was hoping you would agree. Give me your left hand and close your eyes. “

Emma lifted it and he took it as she closed her eyes. She could feel him cover her hand with his right and he muttered some strange words she didn't understand, probably the words of the spell. She felt a strange energy flowing through her body but it wasn't like when The Blue Fairy had placed her spell on her. This energy seemed to blend with her own, becoming part of her, a bit of it centering on her left hand ring finger.

Mr. Gold held onto her hand for a long moment before exhaling and letting her go. “ It is done. You're protected from anyone who does not know. “

Emma opened her eyes, looking down to find a thin gold band around her ring finger. She blinked at it then looked at Mr. Gold. “ What the HELL is this? “

He looked perfectly calm, “ The physical manifestation of the spell. I have one too. “

Emma frowned as he held up his left hand, showing it was true. “ Oh my God... Gold! “

“ Settle down, “ He still remained calm. “ It is simply a promise that I'll protect you and the babies from harm. “

“ It looks like a wedding ring, “ Emma growled.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ And this bothers you? “

“ Uh yeah, “ Emma scoffed. “ I never agreed to this. “

“ You agreed to take my protection, “ Mr. Gold was still annoyingly calm.

“ I didn't know it meant THIS! “ Emma grabbed the ring and tried to take it off but it would not budge. She glared at him as she pulled, “ How do I get it off? “

“ Have me break the spell, “ Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his mouth, “ But I don't think you want to do that... Not when you consider the danger you will be putting yourself in. “

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ I can't do that. “

“ Then it is settled now, isn't it? “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma frowned, “ Can anyone else see it? “

“ Only those who know that you're pregnant already, “ Mr. Gold shrugged. “ The spell only affects those who do NOT know. “

Emma went cold, “ How am I going to explain this to my parents... To Henry? “

Mr. Gold shrugged, “ I'm sure you'll come up with something they'll believe. Of course, you could always try the truth. “

“ But Henry doesn't know you're the father of the twins, “ Emma said.

“ When were you planning on telling him? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ He'll have to know at some point. “

Emma frowned, “ When I think he's ready. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ When he's ready or when YOU'RE ready? “

Emma growled again, unable to respond in any other way. She closed her eyes, “ I'm done here. I have other things to do and I have to go pick up Henry. “

“ And think of a way to explain, correct? “ Mr. Gold's voice had a slightly teasing edge to it.

Emma turned on her heel and walked out to the shop, too mad to say anything else...

  
  



	3. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to the pharmacy to pick up some things. Baelfire and Wendy talk while Peter rounds up The Lost Boys. Emma picks Henry up from school and they talk before heading off to Granny's.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Just a little more original stuff then I'll start blending the show happenings with my story-verse...)

  
  


Emma wandered through the Dark Star pharmacy. She went there to get the stuff Doc told her she needed but had already picked them up. She acted like she was interested in other products, making sure she kept track of the time as she did. She still had thirty minutes to kill until she had to get Henry and she needed to get her nerves together after what had happened with Mr. Gold at his shop.

She glanced down at her left hand, frowning at the gold band on her ring finger. He said it was the physical manifestation of the protection spell he had cast on her. She wanted to believe that but there was always so much more to his plots than what he bothered to reveal. He had reassured her no one would see it though... Well, except for those who already knew she was pregnant.

She drew her eyes away from the band and back to the person she had been watching. Sneezy was tending to the register, most of the staff already gone for their lunch breaks. There were two other employees in the store but they were occupied with their jobs. She had been told he had crossed the town line and no longer remembered he was one of the dwarves.

She looked at the clock again, deciding to make her move. She wanted to test something out to perhaps see if Mr. Gold's spell would protect her from prying eyes. She approached the counter, Sneezy looking up as she got closer to him. “ Oh, Sheriff Swan, “ He said then sneezed. “ Ready to go? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma set her hand basket on the counter. It contained a bottle of prenatal vitamins, some cocoa butter moisturizer, a box of band aids and a new toothbrush.

Sneezy started to unload the basket, “ So you too? “

Emma blinked. She knew what he meant but wanted him to say it. “ Me too what? “ 

He shook the prenatal vitamins, “ You're pregnant? “

Emma could tell by the look on his face he was honestly clueless. When she had been in the jail, Doctor Hargreaves had called him for some morning sickness cures. Either he hadn't told Sneezy it was for her or he had totally forgotten when he crossed the town line. She had one other way to see if he didn't know.

“ Oh, “ Emma motioned to the bottle with her left hand. “ I had some blood work done and the doctor said I was a little low on iron. “

Sneezy nodded, “ Yes, they're good for that. And I suppose you're having a problem with dry skin? “

She nodded, “ Yeah. A little. “

“ Right, “ Sneezy nodded and sneezed again. “ If you keep having a problem, you can use pure coconut oil. I'd have to special order it though. “

“ Well, we'll try this first, “ Emma waited as he rang everything up. It seemed he hadn't noticed anything odd about her hand but she was going to give it one more try.

“ That will be twenty-four seventy-eight, “ Sneezy said once everything was totaled up. He then sneezed again.

Emma got her wallet out and took out the money, handing it to him with her left hand. She watched as he looked at her hand as she put the money in his but detected no change in his expression. She sighed inwardly, getting the impression he could not see the ring on her finger. He finished the transaction, giving her the bag, receipt and the change.

“ Have a good day, Sheriff, “ He said as she tucked the change away in her pocket.

“ You too, “ Emma nodded and she left the store. She went to the beetle and got in, grabbing the band aids from the bag. She opened the box, pulling out one of the bandages before sticking the rest back in the bag and tossing it into the back seat. She opened the band aid and put it around her ring finger to hide the ring.

Though not everyone could see it, she wanted to hide from those who could... Just until she could think of some way to explain that made sense and didn't sound like an excuse. Mr. Gold tried to make it sound like it was nothing more than a symbol of his protection but the location of it made her wonder if there wasn't something more to it. She decided not to ponder it any more. She still had one more thing to do before she picked Henry up and she wanted to get it done before she changed her mind...

  
  


**

**

  
  


Baelfire sat at the table, eating the meal Wendy had prepared for him. Peter had left, saying he was going to go round up the rest of his friends and bring them home. He was anxious to meet the other children, wondering how they would feel having a stranger in their midst. His story sounded crazy to himself so he could only imagine how it would seem to the others. 

He looked up, catching Wendy looking at him again. She had busied herself with fixing more food for the others but she had been stealing glances at him. He was nervous, unsure of what she was thinking. They really hadn't talked and he knew he would be suspicious of someone as quiet as he had been.

He cleared his throat, Wendy looking at him when he did. “ Is there something wrong? “ She asked. “ Do you want more food? “

Baelfire shook his head, “ No. I just... I just wanted to thank you for the clothes and the food. “

“ Oh, “ Wendy nodded. “ Well, you're welcome. “

There was a long silence, Baelfire trying to think of something else to say but Wendy spoke first. “ So... You said you were from The Enchanted Forest? “

Baelfire nodded then chuckled nervously, “ It's a crazy story and I doubt you'd believe it. “

Wendy looked at him, “ Oh, you'd be surprised what I believe. “

“ It's rather fantastic, “ Baelfire said. “ And a little hard to explain. “

Wendy turned around and walked towards the table, “ Will it make it easier if I tell you my story first? Yours can't be much more unbelievable than mine. “

Baelfire furrowed his brow, “ You mean you haven't lived in Neverland your whole life? “

Wendy laughed, “ Oh no. I haven't. My brothers and I have only been here a little while. “

“ Oh? “ Baelfire's curiosity was piqued. “ Where did you come from? “

“ A place called England, “ Wendy replied. “ London to be exact. “

Baelfire blinked. He had never heard of the place she spoke of. “ Where's that? “

Wendy sighed, “ Far, far away from here. “

“ Then how did Peter find you? “ Baelfire set his spoon down, finished with the stew in front of him. He had eaten quite a bit and was no longer hungry. He also wanted to give his full attention to Wendy.

Wendy pulled up a chair and sat down at the table, “ He would come to our window and listen to our mother tell bedtime stories to us. One night, he came to listen to the stories and he was startled by the dog. She made a chomp for him but got something of his instead of biting him. “

“ And what happened? “ Baelfire asked.

“ I packed it away, just knowing he would come back for it, “ Wendy replied.

“ Left something? “ Baelfire was puzzled. “ You mean the dog got his shoe or his hat? “

“ No. She got his shadow, “ Wendy said.

Baelfire furrowed his brow, “ Got... His shadow? “

Wendy nodded, “ Indeed she did. I cleaned it up and held onto it until he returned for it. “

“ And did he? “ Baelfire asked. He was still trying to figure out how Peter's shadow had become detached. It sounded like magic to him.

Wendy nodded, “ Oh yes. Did he ever. He found it and it ran away from him, causing quite a commotion in the nursery. He woke me up and I sewed it back on. Do you know he was trying to use soap to stick it back on? “

Baelfire stared at Wendy, her words not making sense at all. He pinched himself under the table, the pain he felt telling him he was awake. “ But how did you end up here? “

Wendy sighed, “ He found out my parents wanted me to grow up and stop sleeping in the nursery. He wouldn't hear of it so he asked me to come here and be a mother to him and his friends. He said I had all the qualities one should have. Of course, I couldn't leave my brothers so they came along too. “

“ But _how_? “ Baelfire stressed the word again. He needed a magic bean to get to Neverland so he was sure Wendy and her brothers had needed something similar.

“ Oh, “ Wendy said. “ We flew. “

Baelfire arched an eyebrow. He had seen quite a few magic tricks being with his father but he had never seen him fly. Ruel Ghorm could fly but she had wings. “ You... Flew? “

Wendy nodded, “ Right up into the sky. It was amazing. I never felt so free. “

“ But how? “ Baelfire motioned to her back. “ You don't have wings. “

Wendy sat back, “ You don't need wings if you know how. “

“ And how do you do it? “ Baelfire sat back as well. 

Wendy laughed, “ You think of the happiest thought you could ever imagine, throw in a little pixie dust and you just go up. It's like magic. “ 

Baelfire frowned. He had wanted to be somewhere with no magic and it seemed to be everywhere in Neverland. Words his father had once said fingered into his mind, a little unwelcome if he were to be asked. ~Everything happens... Happens by design, ~ echoed in his brain and he tried to push it away.

It was the excuse he had used after becoming The Dark One, saying it was supposed to happen. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe everyone was free to live his own life and that his father had a choice between giving up his soul or staying the same. He wanted to believe things could have been different if only his father had just been stronger.

Wendy furrowed her brow, “ Oh my. Have I said something to offend you? “

Baelfire took a deep breath, “ Well... I actually came here to get _away_ from magic. I wanted to be as far away from it as possible. “

Wendy put her hands in her lap, looking unsure of what to say. A great commotion in the entry hall drew her attention to it as well as Baelfire's. A group of boys came in, talking loudly and laughing. Peter was in the middle of it all, looking happier than Baelfire had seen anyone.

He moved to the front of the group and whistled loudly, quieting the group of boys down. He motioned to Baelfire, “ I said we had a guest and here he is. “

Baelfire looked at the boys, each of them probably no older than him and several quite a bit younger. They were all dressed like different animals, some Baelfire had seen and some he had not. He lifted his hand lamely, “ Uh hi. I'm Baelfire. “

A boy with brownish red hair stepped forward. He wore glasses and top hat, looking like he was trying to appear distinguished from the others. He wore pants, black suspenders and a white shirt. He grabbed his suspenders with his left hand and offered his right to Baelfire, “ Hello. I'm John Darling, Wendy's brother. “

Baelfire took his hand and shook it, “ Nice to meet you. “

“ Don't forget me! “ A smaller boy, probably two or three years younger than John came up. He bore a resemblance to Wendy and John. He wore a one-piece outfit that was pink, it looking rather odd to Baelfire. He stuck his right hand out, “ I'm Michael! I'm Wendy's brother too! “

Baelfire shook his hand, “ I can tell. You're the youngest, aren't you? “

“ Yes I am, “ Michael held up his left hand. “ I'm four. Do you have any brothers or sisters? “

Baelfire sighed, “ No. No I don't. I was an only child. “

“ That must be boring, “ Michael replied.

“ Michael! “ Wendy scolded him. She stood up, “ Mind your manners! “

Michael blinked, “ But don't you think it would be boring? “

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest, “ You go get cleaned up for dinner and we'll talk about this later. “

Michael slumped his shoulders and sighed, “ Okay. “

John put his hands on his little brother's shoulders, “ Come on. I'll help you. “

Wendy looked at the rest of the boys, “ And that goes for the rest of you as well. We'll have plenty of time to talk over dinner. “

**

**

Emma pulled to a stop in front of the school. She had gotten there to pick up Henry with a few minutes to spare. She had stopped by Regina's to ask her to the party at Granny's but it seemed she wasn't home. Her car was gone and there were no signs of life in the house at all.

She left a note and slipped it under the door knocker, hoping it didn't blow away. If Regina was really making an effort to be better she was going to encourage it as much as she could. Emma was even willing to ignore the fact Regina had tried to make her lose the babies twice since it was before she had decided to change. It wasn't an easy decision by any means but Emma knew the was better off leaving it alone lest Regina make a third attempt. 

She turned the car engine off and got out of the car, walking up the path that led to the front of the school. The yard was quiet, the kids probably not being released for lunch yet. She opened the door and walked to the office, blinking when she saw Henry standing at the reception counter. She looked at her watch, finding it was still five minutes until noon.

He smiled when he saw her, giving her a hug. “ Hi, Emma. “

“ Hey kid, “ Emma hugged him back. “ How long have you been out? “

“ Thirty minutes, “ Henry replied. “ I finished early. “

Emma chuckled, “ I can see that. Why didn't you call? I would have come and got you. “

“ I did, “ Henry let her go. “ Mary-Margret answered the phone. You left it at the apartment. “

Emma frowned. She hadn't realized she had done so. She patted her jacket pocket, finding it was true. With everything she had to do, it had slipped her mind, “ Oh. “

“ It's okay, “ Henry said. “ I had my book with me. “

“ You mean you haven't finished it? “ Emma thought he had read it all.

“ Oh, lots of times. I just got tired of waiting, “ Henry smiled, “ And I was looking for things to ask you about. “

Emma sighed, “ Right. So... Did they tell you when they'll have the results? “

“ They said this afternoon, “ Henry replied.

Emma blinked, “ That's fast. “

Henry shrugged, “ I was the only one taking it. “

“ Oh, “ Emma wasn't sure if anyone else had been taking the test. She had so many other things on her mind, she forgot to ask.

“ So what did you do while I was here? “ Henry asked.

Emma looked down at him. She really hadn't told him what her plans for the day were going to involve. She had no problem telling him most of it but she wanted to wait until they got to the car. “ Oh, this and that. I figured out what we're taking to the party tonight. “

“ You did? “ Henry perked up. “ What are you taking? “

Emma smirked, “ Tacos. “

Henry smiled, “ That sounds great. Do you think we can find what we need here though? “

Emma lifted her right hand, poking the end of Henry's nose with her index finger as she said, “ Let's find out. Come on, we need to go to the grocery store and see if they do. “

“ Can we stop by Granny's? “ Henry pleaded with his eyes just slightly. “ I'm starving. “

Emma sighed, “ Sure, kid. No problem. “

They walked out of the school and to the bug. Emma unlocked the passenger side door for Henry and he climbed in as she walked around to her side of the car. She unlocked her door and got in, glancing at Henry. “ I have something to show you, “ She said as she shut the door.

“ Really? “ Henry was right in the middle of buckling his seat belt but stopped at her words.

“ Yeah, “ Emma reached into her jacket pocket. “ Close your eyes. “

Henry furrowed his brow then did as he was told. Emma pulled out the envelope with the sonogram print out and stared at it for a long moment. She then looked around to make sure no one was coming. “ Can I open my eyes yet? I want to see what it is. “

“ One second, “ Emma said as she opened the envelope and pulled out the picture. She held it out to Henry, “ Open them. “

Henry opened his eyes slowly, his brow crinkling again as he stared at the grainy photo. A moment later, he gasped in excitement, “ They look like babies now. “

Emma nodded. So much of the time, Henry tried to be so grown-up but there were moments he still showed signs of being a kid. His wonderment at the picture was one of those times. Emma smiled at his amazement, “ Yes. Yes they do. “

Henry reached for the picture then gave Emma a wary glance, “ May I? “

Emma smiled, “ Sure. Be careful with it though. I need to show it to Mary-Margret and David. “

Henry took it gently and stared at it for a long time before looking at Emma again, “ So how big are they? “

Emma lifted her right hand, cupping her palm. She then brought her left hand over and circled her palm with her index finger. She sighed, “ Just big enough to fit in here... Two inches or so. “

“ That's tiny, “ Henry stared at her hand. His eyes then went to the band aid around her ring finger. He gave her a concerned look, “ What happened to your finger? “

Emma pulled the hand back. She hadn't been thinking and was now scrambling for something to say. She knew it wouldn't go over well if she told him Mr. Gold had put a spell on her. The child had been generally distrustful of him yet hoped he was less so after he had helped Mary-Margret and her come home. Then again, Mr. Gold had put the barrier on the well and Henry had made it sound like he fully intended to kill them.

Emma understood the reasoning behind it though. After meeting Cora, anyone would. Henry hadn't though so he had no idea what would have happened if the witch had come through. She looked down at her hand, “ Uh... I nicked it on some bricks coming out of the hospital. Nothing to worry about. “

Henry stared for a moment longer then nodded, her excuse seeming to satisfy him. “ Oh. “

Emma took a deep breath. She had something important to ask Henry and she knew she needed to before she lost her nerve. She let it out and said, “ Henry? “

“ Yeah? “ He looked at her, her serious expression making him frown slightly. “ What's wrong? “

“ Nothing really, “ Emma replied. She spoke quietly as she said, “ I... I just need to know something. “

“ What is it? “ Henry moved a little closer.

Emma sighed, “ Have you told anyone else about... About the babies? “

Henry shook his head, “ Just Mr. Gold when I asked him to help. Why? “

Emma was relieved. She wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could manage. She wasn't ashamed or anything, just cautious. Mr. Gold had said he was sure of Cora coming to Storybrooke and she needed to keep her babies safe until that had either come to pass or not happened at all.

“ Why don't you want anyone to know? “ Henry seemed confused.  " Aren't you happy about them? "  


Emma sighed, “ I am but I don't want you telling anyone because I want to tell them myself. It's my responsibility to tell people I am. You understand, right? “

Henry nodded, “ Oh. Okay. So was I wrong to tell Mr. Gold? “

Emma bit her lip then closed her eyes, “ I'm sure you had a good reason to. “

“ I did, “ Henry said. “ He said he couldn't help us but I knew that he could if I told him about the babies. You know children are his weakness. I thought maybe if he knew, he would try harder... And he did. “

Emma nodded, “ I suppose you're right. “

Henry suddenly looked panicked, “ He hasn't asked for them as payment for his help, has he? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. He hasn't. I still owe him that favor... “

“ For Ashley’s baby, “ Henry seemed to remember.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. So it was in his best interest for me to get back here so I could take care of that. “

Henry frowned, “ But what if he KNEW you were going to have babies and he wants one in exchange? Or both? “

“ He's not going to want that, “ Emma shook her head. 

“ You don't know that, “ Henry was getting worked up. “ He's Rumplestiltskin, Emma. “

“ Calm down, “ Emma reached over and touched his left shoulder. “ He's not going to take the babies, Henry. I won't let him. “

Henry stared at her but said nothing else. She started the car and pulled out onto the street. They did not talk until they reached Granny's, Emma parking the car in the back. They got out and walked down the alley before walking toward the patio.

They walked up the front steps, Henry getting the door for Emma. “ After you. “

Emma smiled, “ Thanks. “

She walked inside, scanning the diner. It was lunchtime and the place was full, even her favorite booth. The only place she could see to sit was at the bar, two empty seats close to the register. Most people didn't like to sit there because of all the activity but she didn't mind and she was starving.

“ Come on kid, “ She motioned to Henry. “ Grab those seats over there. “

“ Right, “ Henry darted ahead, jumping up on the stool one away from the register.

Emma caught up, taking the seat next to him. She froze when the smell of roses reached her nose. She went cold as she glanced to her left and past Henry to find Belle sitting there, staring at her. She wore a casual dress with blue and white flowers printed on a black background. 

She had a black crocheted cardigan on over it, the sleeves stopping just below her elbows. She looked frightened and Emma knew why. It was pretty clear she was still affected by what had happened between them. She wanted to apologize and explain why she had done it but not in front of Henry.

Henry saw that Emma was looking past him and turned his head to see what she was looking at. “ Oh hey! “ He sounded happy to see Belle. “ How are you? Do you remember me? “

Belle blinked, turning her attention to Henry. She stammered as she stared at him, “ Doctor Hopper's office, right? “

“ Yeah, “ Henry nodded. He then slumped his shoulders just slightly, “ I really haven't had a chance to look through the book and see who you are yet. Things got... A little busy after I met you. My grandpa and I were working on getting my mom and grandma home so... “

Belle kept her eyes fixed on the boy though Emma stared at her. She had no idea her son had interacted with her while she was away. She wondered if Belle even knew that she was Henry's mother. “ Oh. So THEY'RE the ones that were taken away. “

“ Yeah, “ Henry said. His voice then took on a bit of a cautiously surprised tone as he said, “ Wait. You know? “

Belle waved her hand lamely, “ You hear things around here, you know? I heard that the sheriff's family had been taken and that's why the dwarves were working the mines. I don't know everything but I'm glad they were able to come back. “

“ I am too, “ Henry glanced over his shoulder at Emma. “ I really missed my mom. “

Belle snapped her head up, looking at Emma. She furrowed her brow, “ You're his mother? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “

Henry looked between them, confusion on his face. “ Do you two know each other? “

Emma stared at Belle for a long moment as she stared back at her. Judging by the look on Belle's face, Emma knew she would have to do the talking. “ Uh yeah. She's Moe French's daughter. She delivers flowers for him. “

“ I used to, “ Belle interjected nervously. “ Now, I'm working on getting the library open. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded once. She recalled being in the library when she went to get the potion. She remembered all the books there but it was obvious no one had been inside for a long time. She also recalled that only two people had keys to the place and she was rather sure Regina hadn't given hers to Belle.

“ That's so cool, “ Henry beamed. “ I've never been there. I can't wait to see it. “

Belle looked at him, “ I should have it open soon. “

“ Oh hey, “ Ruby had come up unnoticed. She had an order pad in her hand, “ Sorry it took so long for me to get to you, Emma. Lunch rush. “

“ It's okay, “ Emma looked at her. “ We really haven't been here long. “

“ Ruby? “ Belle spoke up. She gave Emma a nervous glance then said, “ Could you please tell Tony to make my order to go? I just remembered something I need to do back at the library and I'll just eat my lunch there. “

Ruby blinked, “ Oh? I thought you said you were going to take the rest of today off. “

Belle sighed, “ Yes but I just realized I need to make sure the card catalog is in order. “

Ruby still looked perplexed by Belle's words. She nodded, “ Okay. I'll tell Tony right now. “

Emma watched as Ruby walked back to the kitchen window. She spoke to Tony briefly then came back to the counter. She looked at Belle, “ He said it'll be out in a minute. Just go get it and I'll put it on your tab. “

Belle slipped off the bar stool and stood up. She smoothed her hands down her dress and straightened her cardigan before nodding to Henry, “ Good day. “

Emma watched as she practically ran away. The high-heeled shoes on her feet hindered her just slightly but it was obvious she was trying to put as much space between herself and Emma as possible. Emma sighed, turning back to Ruby. Ruby just stared at her, knowing better than to say anything in front of Henry.

Henry looked at Emma, “ So... Are we going to order? “

Emma sighed, “ Yes. “

  
  


  
  



	4. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry get home to find Mary-Margret and David have been a little busy as well. Baelfire sees strangers in Neverland. Emma and Mary-Margret talk before the party. A bit of a short chapter this time.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Four 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Now we're getting into the place where I'll start mixing the show and my story-verse.)

  
  


Henry darted ahead of Emma, grabbing the door to the apartment building. She carried two brown grocery bags filled with the things they would need to make tacos for the party. Henry carried one so it left his right hand free to get the doors. Much to Emma's surprise, they had been able to find the things they needed for the tacos easily and the shells had been on sale to boot.

“ This party is going to be so much fun, “ Henry said as they climbed the stairs. He turned backward so he could face Emma as he continued to talk. “ I can't wait to hear all about your adventures in The Enchanted Forest. “

“ Turn around, “ Emma said firmly. Though there was just the one flight of stairs, she did not want him to fall. “ I won't be able to tell you anything if you crack your head open. “

Henry sighed and turned around, “ Fine. Fine. But I still can't wait. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Henry... Mary-Margret and I are going to have a lot of people to talk to tonight. I don't know if I'll even have the chance to tell you about any of it. “

“ Then you can tell me tomorrow, “ Henry replied as he reached the landing. He turned to face her, “ You ARE going to take tomorrow off from work, aren't you? “

Emma had to think about that. She really did want some downtime but she knew she couldn't leave her post as sheriff vacant for much longer. David had been filling in for her so it wasn't like she was going to be replaced but she had a responsibility to the town, both as The Savior and as sheriff. “ I need to talk to David about that. “

“ He's been doing it for a month. I'm sure he won't mind doing it for a couple more days so we can spend time together, “ Henry said, then gave her the little kid puppy dog face he was so good at giving when he wanted his way. “ I really missed you. “

Emma sighed, “ Fine but I still need to talk to David. “

Henry gasped then smiled like he got a great idea, “ I know! Why don't you make grandpa your deputy? You still need one, right? “

“ Of course I do, “ Emma said. It really wasn't that bad of an idea and she would need the extra help as her pregnancy progressed. She also thought about the time off she would have to take once the babies were born. She smirked, “ I'll ask him when I talk to him. “

They walked to the door, Emma watching as Henry got his key and opened the lock. He pushed the door open, walking into the apartment. “ Hey! Guess what! Taco shells were on sale! “ He said loud enough that David and Mary-Margret would have been able to hear him no matter where they were.

“ Apparently tacos... Not a big item in The Enchanted... “ Emma said, her voice trailing off when she saw Henry had stopped dead in his tracks. She looked to see what had made him stop so suddenly, shocked to see Mary-Margret and David in bed. Mary-Margret had the covers pulled up past her nose but it did nothing to hide her surprised and embarrassed expression.

“ What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon, “ Henry sounded very confused. He obviously had no clue to what they had walked in on. It was pretty clear to Emma though, her mouth falling open at the sight and her mind going into vapor lock.

Mary-Margret let the blanket down just enough to uncover her mouth. She stammered as she looked like she was planning her story carefully. “ The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest. “

David stuttered for a moment before he added, “ And I needed to help her rest. “

Emma still could not think, the shock of walking in on her parents leaving her dumbstruck. She had never experienced anything like it in her foster homes, not that she could remember anyway. Henry seemed to be taking it better than she was, leading her to believe he had absolutely no idea. It worried her yet left her feeling relieved in a strange sort of way, his calm reaction telling her he had never seen Regina with Graham.

She then wondered if he wasn't reacting because he HAD seen Regina with Graham. She thought of his confusion when they had walked in so she knew that wasn't true. Regina had probably protected him from that, just like she had protected him from junk food and dangerous things. Suddenly, she realized she needed to diffuse the situation and get Henry's mind on something else before he started asking questions, none of them were ready to answer.

“ Let... Let's go make the tacos, “ She shook her head before looking at Henry. He turned to her, taking his attention off Mary-Margret and David. “ We... We have to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party. “

Henry turned and headed into the kitchen but Emma walked towards the bed. Mary-Margret leaned forward, “ We thought you were going to be back later. You said you had a lot of things to do this morning, “ She whispered sharply.

“ Yeah, “ Emma whispered back just as sharply. “ This morning... I got it ALL done THIS morning! “

“ You should have called! “ Mary-Margret hissed.

“ I left my phone here! “ Emma shot back.

“ There's a phone at Granny's! “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ And I thought shopping was going to take longer! “

Emma frowned, “ Well it didn't. Next time, put a tie on the door or send a text... “

Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow, nodding her head towards the bedside table. “ How would you have got it? “

“ I mean next time, “ Emma said then blinked. “ Oh my God... You weren't... When... “

“ No! “ Mary-Margret looked shocked.

“ We were taking a rest, “ David interjected. “ We needed to eat so... “

“ I don't want to know! “ Emma glared at him. She moved a step closer, “ Just next time... “

Mary-Margret covered her mouth with the comforter, acting like she was trying not to laugh. Emma found it frustrating because she was genuinely worked up because of the shock. She looked at David and he was smirking like he found her anger amusing as well. She sighed, “ You know what? I'm going to go make some tacos. “

Emma turned and walked towards the kitchen. Henry was unloading the grocery bag he had been carrying and she sat hers down next to him. “ It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game,” David's voice reached her ears.

Emma looked over as Mary-Margret laughed, both of them oblivious to the dirty look she had aimed in their direction. She didn't find it that amusing though a little voice in her head told her she would look back at the moment someday and laugh at it. She rolled her eyes when David kissed Mary-Margret on the cheek before they got out of bed. She was relieved to see that they had some clothes on, Mary-Margret in a short nightgown and David in green plaid boxers.

She looked at Henry, relieved to find he was still unloading the groceries. He had finished his bag and started on one of hers. She looked back to her parents in time to see Mary-Margret slip into a white satin robe and David pull on a shirt. They had all been living together for a month but this was the first time anything had made her wonder if it was such a good idea.

Mary-Margret and David had been looking for a house but put those plans on hold when she had fallen into her depression. They had wanted to be there for her and she was grateful for that. There was no telling what would have happened to her if she had been on her own. However, with twins on the way, they needed to consider some different living arrangements.

“ So, “ Henry's voice brought Emma back to reality. “ What do we do first? “

Emma looked at him, “ I need you to find me some bowls. I need three for the toppings and one for the meat. “

“ Got it, “ Henry nodded and went to the cabinet the bowls were kept in.

“ Is there anything I can do to help? “ Mary-Margret startled Emma. She had slipped up unnoticed somehow. She furrowed her brow, “ Are you okay? “

“ Fine, “ Emma put her left hand up. “ I'm just thinking about the tacos and what I need to do. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ What happened to your hand? “

Emma went cold, realizing she had forgotten about the ring. She put her hand at her side, “ Nothing... I just... “

“ Nicked herself on some bricks at the hospital, “ Henry chirped as he came back with the bowls.

Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest, “ Huh. Okay. “

Emma was glad she hadn't pressed the issue. She didn't want to explain it any further than that. Mary-Margret still looked puzzled though, like the answer confused her. “ So... Can we get to the tacos? “

“ Sure, “ Mary-Margret nodded. She walked to the sink and started washing her hands. “ Tell me what you want me to help with. “

Emma looked at the food in front of her then picked up the head of lettuce, “ Can you cut this up for me? I'll do the tomatoes. “

“ And what can I do? “ Henry asked.

Emma picked up the bag of shredded cheese, “ Pour this into a bowl and cover it with plastic wrap. “

Henry arched an eyebrow, “ That's it? Emma, I'm eleven. “

Emma held the bag closer to him, “ Exactly. “

“ But Grandpa's teaching me to sword fight, “ Henry said.

Emma and Mary-Margret both looked at David. He had been sitting at the dining room table, probably waiting to be asked to do something. “ David! “ Mary-Margret snapped.

David put his hands up, “ With wooden swords... Only. “

Emma relaxed but just slightly. She recalled something he had said at the diner the night before. He had filled her in on a lot of things that had been going on in town but he skipped some, telling her he wanted to talk about it in private. They hadn't got the chance the night prior because she was too tired to do anything but shower and go to bed.

She was anxious to find out the other things that had been going on but it looked like she would have to wait a little longer to find out. By the way David looked when he told her, she knew it was something big. Perhaps they could talk after the party but she wasn't counting on it. She didn't know how long it would take or when they would get home from it.

“ Emma? “ Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked at Henry, ignoring the slightly concerned look on his face. She shoved the cheese towards him again, “ Do this and I'll think of something else for you to do once it is ready. “

Henry took the bag and tore it open, pouring the contents into one of the bowls. He then went to the cupboard and got out the plastic wrap. He brought it back over to the counter, starting to pull some off. “ Ouch! “ He hissed, pulling his right hand away from the box.

“ What happened? “ Emma grabbed the hand to find he had sliced his index finger open on the cutting edge of the box. She grabbed a paper towel and started to clean away the blood. She sighed, “ You have to be careful, kid. “

David stood up, “ I'll go get a band aid. “

“ I have some, “ Emma reached over to where she had set the bag from the pharmacy. She pulled out the box of band aids, handing it to Mary-Margret. “ Could you? “

Mary-Margret started to peel the paper off the bandage, glancing at Henry. She furrowed her brow, “ Is there something wrong? “

Emma looked at Henry. He had a strange sort of puzzled look on his face. “ My hand... It feels... Warm, “ He said, sounding as confused as he looked. “ It's like when Mr. Gold healed my burn. “

Emma furrowed her brow and pulled the paper towel off his finger, finding the cut had healed. His words then hit her and she looked at him. “ What do you mean? “

“ I got burned in the Netherworld, “ Henry said. “ It was really bad that last time I went in and Mr. Gold healed it. “

David walked over, “ Yeah. He did. “

“ Emma? “ Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow. “ Did you just heal Henry? “

Emma shook her head, “ No... Not consciously anyway. It was like... “

“ When you touched Regina and the hat started to work, “ Mary-Margret finished.

Emma nodded once, “ Yeah. “

Mary-Margret's eyes went to her band aid, but she said nothing. She didn't have to though because Emma could see she was starting to put things together in her mind. She could tell that Mary-Margret knew she was hiding something. She just hoped she would be able to explain it to her if she asked.

“ That's so cool, “ Henry muttered as he stared at his finger. He looked at Emma, “ So can you control it or does it just happen? “

Emma sighed. She knew she couldn't tell Henry about how Mr. Gold had tried to teach her to use her magic. She just didn't know how he would take such information. “ So far, it's just been... Happening. “

Mary-Margret put a hand on Emma's shoulder, giving her a cautionary glance as if to tell her not to say anything else. Emma nodded just slightly, hoping Mary-Margret saw the gesture. Mary-Margret let her hand fall away but said nothing. 

There were so many secrets they had shared in The Enchanted Forest. They secrets that had to be kept for the time being for Emma knew David and Henry weren't ready to hear them. Emma closed her eyes and sighed, “ Come on. These tacos aren't going to make themselves. “

“ No, “ Mary-Margret said. “ We can talk later. We have a party to get ready for. “

**

**

Baelfire walked through forest that led down to the beach, a pail in his right hand and small shovel in his left. He had been in Neverland for a little over eight months, making the best of it. He lived with Peter and The Lost Boys, Wendy caring for them just like any mother would. He had done everything without the help of magic though Peter had often begged him to at least learn to fly.

Baelfire's resolve was not going to be shaken though. He just wanted to be an ordinary boy and not use magic. In spite of that, the magic that seemed to permeate the land had affected him. He had not aged a day since he had found himself there and there was no way to stop it.

It had frustrated him in the beginning but he was learning to accept it, even savor it a bit. He really could never remember a time he had actually been much of child growing up. He had few friends and most of his days were spent caring for his grannies or helping his father and mother. So much responsibility had forced him to grow up rather quickly and only began to realize what he had missed when he watched The Lost Boys play.

Not a one of them were over the age of ten and spent most of their days playing. They hunted and gathered food but it really didn't take much effort since Neverland seemed to be fertile and abundant. Even Peter wasn't that much older or so he seemed. Baelfire had assumed they were around the same age but started to realize he was barely a teenager at most.

Baelfire often played with them but found himself more comfortable helping Wendy with the cooking and looking after the children. She was more his age though it was the only thing they had in common. From the way she talked, he gathered she had come from a family that was fairly well off. She also seemed to come from a much different time than himself, some of the things she talked about puzzling him.

This had made him curious so he had questioned Peter about it. He confirmed that Wendy did some from a much different time. He then told him time meant nothing in Neverland and people from all sorts of places and times could get there as long as they believed in a place that was safe for children. He also said they had to have a speck of faith in magic, something Baelfire found puzzling.

He believed in magic but he wasn't going to use it. He wanted to get as far away from it as he could yet still ended up in a land with it. He sighed as he neared the beach. He needed to find some mussels for dinner and some seashells to trade with the Indian tribe that lived on the far side of the island.

Baelfire had found that there were several interesting types of people on the small island. In addition to the Indians, there were mermaids and cannibals. He had never been to the cannibal camp but The Lost Boys often traded with the mermaids and the Indians. He went along on many trips to trade but Peter did most of the talking. He spoke their language so it was only logical.

He reached the shoreline, looking for air holes in the sand. He found some, turning to scoop up some sea water into the pail. Suddenly, the wind came up and the air crackled with energy as the water way out in the middle of the sea started to churn and glow green. He bolted for cover, hiding in a dense patch of palm trees. 

He continued to look towards the water, realizing what was happening. The green glow was very familiar as was the feeling in the air. For as long as he lived, he would never forget it. It was how it felt when the bean had opened up the portal that had brought him to Neverland.

He watched as a great pirate ship emerged from the whirlpool. Fear made his blood run cold, recalling how his mother had been killed by pirates. He was still a small child when it happened but he would never forget. He could still see his papa... His REAL papa, telling him that she had died.

When he questioned his father about how, the only word he could make out was 'pirates'. He had been crying so hard, he could barely speak but Baelfire understood. He remembered the noisy tavern and seeing his mother with those men. He wasn't for sure what was going on but he knew it wasn't good.

He returned his thoughts to the ship as it leveled and the portal closed. Wind caught in the sails, pushing it closer to shore. Baelfire moved to a better vantage point that was still hidden by trees. It got him close enough to see the men on the ship.

They all looked scruffy and dirty, some looking more familiar than others. As he scanned the deck, his eyes fell on the man that was at the ship's wheel. His heart stopped in his chest, the man too distinctive to forget. He was the man that had been drinking with his mother... The man he was certain had killed her.

  
  


**

**

Emma stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She had freshened up for the party and decided she looked the best she was going to look. She turned to head back downstairs when she found she wasn't alone. Mary-Margret had come up and was standing at the top of the steps.

She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees, a thin black belt around her waist. On her feet, she wore her bedroom slippers. Emma furrowed her brow at them and Mary-Margret chuckled, “ I'll put my heels on before we leave. “

“ Good idea, “ Emma let out a nervous laugh. She had been anticipating her mother getting her alone at some point but just not so soon.

Mary-Margret took a step into the room, “ I was hoping we could talk. We haven't had a chance since you got home. “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah... We've been a little busy. “

“ Well, “ Mary-Margret moved closer. “ We have some downtime right now. The boys aren't here. “

“ They aren't? “ Emma asked.

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yes. They called from the school while you were up here. “

Emma frowned, “ I didn't hear the phone. “

“ David got it on the first ring, “ Mary-Margret explained. “ Anyway, they called and said that Henry passed the test. He's going to be placed in the sixth grade in the fall. “

“ That's great, “ Emma said. “ So I guess David couldn't wait to celebrate? “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yeah. He took Henry to go get a comic book. He wanted ice cream but David didn't want him to spoil his dinner. “

Emma nodded. There was an awkward silence before she broke it, “ So... What did you need to ask me? “

Mary-Margret moved closer, about a foot away from Emma.  “ You haven't said anything about your appointment with Doc. I saw you had some prenatal vitamins in that bag from the pharmacy so I'm guessing that you're still... “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I am. Doc said I need to take a little better care of myself but he was impressed that I stayed in such good shape considering... Well, you know. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ I know. Did he say how the twins are? “

“ He said they're fine. They're a bit on the small side but he said that's common with twins, “ Emma said. She motioned downstairs, “ I have a new picture of them if you want to see. “

“ Of course I would, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I was so worried for you while we were over there. “

“ I know, “ Emma said as she stepped around Mary-Margret and headed for the stairs. She waited as Mary-Margret caught up to her. “ But he said they look good. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ That's a relief. “

They walked down the stairs, Emma going to where she had hung her jacket. She pulled out the envelope and handed it to Mary-Margret. “ Here. “

Mary-Margret opened the envelope, sliding the picture out. She gasped and smiled, “ They've grown so much since the last one. “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. They look like babies now, don't they? “

“ Yes, “ Mary-Margret stared at the picture. She then looked at Emma, “ Did he say when we'll know what they are? “

“ At least another month, “ Emma replied.

Mary-Margret smiled, “ What if they're girls? Won't that be great? “

“ I'm just hoping for healthy, “ Emma said. She really didn't care either way. No matter what she had, she knew Henry would be an excellent big brother.  Her mind then went to Mr. Gold, not sure how it would work out there.  


“ True, “ Mary-Margret looked at the picture again. She sighed again before holding it out to Emma, “ Here. Put this in a safe place. I don't want it to get lost. “

“ Me neither, “ Emma said as she reached for it with her left hand. She took the envelope but Mary-Margret didn't let it go. She furrowed her brow, “ What's wrong? “

Mary-Margret's eyes were fixed on her ring finger and Emma looked down to see why. The band aid had slipped up and off the ring without her noticing. “ Emma... Where did that ring come from? “

Emma froze. She didn't know how she would react since she had been adamant that she not tell Mr. Gold about the babies before they left. She heard the front door open, looking towards it to see David and Henry walking inside. Mary-Margret turned to look at them and Emma shoved the band aid back down over the ring.

David stopped, blinking. “ Uh... What's going on? “

“ We were just talking, “ Emma said. 

David eyed Mary-Margret's hand, “ What's in that envelope? “

“ It's a new picture of the twins, “ Henry walked over and looked up at David. “ She showed it to me earlier. “

David took the envelope like it was going to bite him, his eyes fixed on Emma. There was nothing he could say to her with Henry in the room but she knew he would certainly have something to say. She had hoped to show it to him alone considering how he had felt about the twins or at least how he had before she had gone to The Enchanted Forest.

He opened it carefully, sliding the picture out. He stared at it for a long moment. “ Wow, “ He finally said. “ Look at how much they've grown. “

Emma clasped her hands in front of her, “ And they're going to grow a lot more in the coming weeks. “

David nodded, “ Yeah. I remember when Snow was pregnant with you. One day, she wasn't showing at all and then it seemed like the next, there you were. “

Henry looked at the picture, “ When are we going to know what they are? “

“ Not right away, “ Emma sighed. “ A month at the earliest. “

“ Oh, “ Henry sounded disappointed. “ I'm dying to know. “

Emma reached over and ruffled his hair, “ I know you are. “

David closed the envelope and held it out to Emma, “ This is really great and, as much as I would love to talk about this some more, we have a party to get to. “

Mary-Margret let out a nervous chuckle, “ Yeah. Can't be late to our own welcome back party. “

Emma took the picture back, knowing David had a lot more to say. She nodded once, “ Yeah. We do. “

Mary-Margret skittered off to the bedroom, Emma able to see her as she changed into her red high heels. She came back, “ Ready. “

“ Great, “ Emma nodded. “ And what about you two? “

David sighed and put an arm around Henry, “ As ready as we'll ever be. “

“ Everyone grab something and let's get out of here, “ Emma said as she put the picture down on the counter...

 

  
  



	5. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Mary-Margret, David and Henry go to the welcome home party while someone else in town thinks about Emma. Bae tells Peter about the pirates. Emma follows Regina out when she leaves and they talk. Peter and Bae go stake out the pirate ship and make a discovery. The Charmings arrive home from the party, David pulling Emma aside to tell her the things he couldn't tell her the night before.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma took a deep breath as she walked into Granny's. Though the walk from the apartment was a short one, tension had still built in her nerves. She was nervous about seeing so many people all at once, the last crowd she had been in nearly killing her. David darted ahead and opened the door, Mary-Margret and Emma walking inside first before Henry and David followed.

The crowd cheered, happy to see Emma and Mary-Margret. They both smiled at the sight of their friends and at how Granny's had been decorated to welcome them home. There was a big sign strung across the back of the bar, one Emma recognized from Mary-Margret's party when she got out of jail. A smaller sign had been added with her name but it made her happy all the same. 

Henry, David and Mary-Margret carried their dishes over to the counter, Ruby rushing forward to hug Mary-Margret once her hands were empty. “ I missed you, “ Ruby said as she hugged her.

“ I could tell, “ Mary-Margret chuckled. 

“ We all missed you, “ Archie said as he hugged Mary-Margret next.

Emma scanned the crowd, seeing the smiling faces of her friends but she couldn't help but feel that someone was missing. She did not see Regina, sad that she had not accepted her invitation. It had been extended in earnest as a show of good faith but that wasn't the person she was really missing. She had hoped Mr. Gold had changed his mind and decided to come after all.

She recalled how he had said he wouldn't be welcome considering what he had done but the people she was surrounded by held a sort of begrudging respect for him. She wanted to say respect but she knew it was something more like fear. They would have relented and let him join the party, though they probably would have ignored him much like they had at Mary-Margret's party.

She had missed him so badly while she was away but knew they wouldn't have been able to show any emotion towards one another. She couldn't fathom how her friends would feel if they knew about their relationship or the fact she was pregnant with his children. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was better the way it had turned out. They would just have to make time to see each other in private at some point and Emma decided that was the way it had to be.

Granny came over with a tray of drinks. She looked over her glasses at Emma, “ What did you bring? “

Emma held up her dish, “ Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something I didn't have to kill first. “

“ Don't I know it? “ Granny chuckled. She smirked, “ Meatloaf back home? What a bitch. “

Emma laughed at the comment before passing her dish off to Mary-Margret, who set it down on the counter. She turned back to Granny to find her offering her a mug of what looked like beer. She hesitated, “ Uh... “

“ Yours is apple cider, dear, “ She said quietly as she pointed to a mug set apart from the rest. She leaned in, “ Non-alcoholic. “

Emma took it with both her hands without thinking, “ Thanks. “

Granny stared at the band aid on her ring finger, “ Cut yourself cooking? “

Emma frowned, “ Yeah. The knife slipped. It's not bad though. “

Granny shrugged, “ It happens. “

There was a clanking sound, Emma looking over to find it was David hitting the side of his mug with a butter knife. When everyone was quiet, he spoke. “ I just wanted to thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary-Margret and I, we have a saying... That we will always find each other. And while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say here's to not having to look for a while. “

Everyone laughed, lifting their glasses as they murmured in agreement. “ To Mary-Margret and Emma! “ David said and everyone cheered.

Emma and Mary-Margret clinked glasses just as the front door of the diner opened, a hush falling over the crowd. Emma turned to find it was Regina. She had apparently gotten her message and accepted the invitation. Mary-Margret jumped back a little, obviously shocked to see her.

She smiled sheepishly as she looked at the stunned crowd, “ Sorry I'm late. “

David looked just as shocked as Mary-Margret, letting his mug fall slowly down to his side. Leroy reached over the counter, grabbing a butcher knife as he growled, “ What is she doing here? “

“ I invited her, “ Emma said firmly as she looked at him.

Regina moved towards the counter, putting down the dish she had brought. Emma moved towards her parents, knowing they wanted an explanation just from the looks on their faces. “ We're celebrating today because of Regina, “ She said quietly.

“ She tried to kill your babies, Emma. Have you forgotten? “ Mary-Margret hissed. “ In the hospital and she had Doctor Hargreaves try to. “

“ But that was before all of this happened, “ Emma said.

“ Emma, “ David started.

“ No, “ Emma said, cutting him off. “ I heard she's trying to change but she won't unless we believe she will. We have to have a little faith in her. “

David and Mary-Margret looked at each other. Mary-Margret's face took on a pleading look, “ But she's tried to change before and she's failed, Emma. “

Emma glanced towards Henry, who had walked over to Regina and was helping her with the food she brought. She looked back at her parents, “ Well, now she has a reason to try harder. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now. “

“ Didn't you think to tell us about it? “ David asked.

“ I did but you two were a little busy this afternoon, “ Emma said sharply. It was true. Seeing her parents like that threw her for a loop, making her completely forget to tell them. She also had a lot of other things on her mind and it fell by the wayside.

“ Emma! “ Mary-Margret said sharply. “ She tried to kill us... Yesterday. “

“ No she didn't, “ Emma said. “ She took the barrier down. Do you think she would have done that if she wanted us to die? No, she's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her and right now, that's enough for me. “

Her parents looked at her like she had grown a second head and a third arm. Her words shocked them and she knew why. She had never really had much faith in anything but being in The Enchanted Forest had made her feel like it was worth giving it a try. She also knew that Henry loved Regina and she couldn't get in the way of that, not after she had cared for him for so long.

“ I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, “ Emma knew that would hit home with them. If she hadn't been given the opportunity to come to terms with her role as Savior, she would have never done it and everyone would have still been trapped in their false memories. “ So, she gets one too. “

David looked over at Henry and Regina then at Mary-Margret, looking for her input. He looked unsure but like he was thinking about Emma's words. Mary-Margret nodded hesitantly and David gave her a nod as well. Emma smiled but said nothing, the message clear.

“ I'm glad you came, “ Emma heard Henry say to Regina though they were a ways away at the counter.

“ Me too, “ Regina replied. 

“ See? “ Emma whispered to Mary-Margret and David. “ Henry's happy. Why can't we be? “

David sighed and took a big drink of his beer. Emma could smell it and she knew it was. He swallowed and sighed, “ Fine then. Let's enjoy the party. “

**

**

Mr. Gold stood on the sidewalk just in front of the shop, looking in the direction of Granny's. Though it was a good distance away, he had been able to see it was bustling with activity. Cars had pulled up to the curb and parked, snatches of laughter echoing down the street. The sounds did not come from customers but from the party being held in honor of Emma and Mary-Margret.

He sighed, recalling how Emma had invited him but he had to turn her down. The last party he had been to had been a disaster, no one bothering to really notice he was there. It had all been Regina's plan to make it look like she had been murdered by Mary-Margret but he was sure some would have said he was in on it. He was to a degree but nothing like they would have thought though.

He had a good reason not to attend the party to welcome Emma and Mary-Margret home though. The dwarves were still a little mad that he had taken the diamonds from the mine and he did not want their anger to spoil the occasion. He planned on welcoming Emma home in his own way at a later time and it would not involve so many people. He had so much he wanted to talk about with her but their privacy had to be assured.

He looked down at the ring on his left ring finger. It matched the one that appeared on Emma's finger earlier in the day when he had cast a much more extensive protection spell on her. The spell would protect her from those who wanted to do her or their children harm, the ring simply being a side effect of the spell. Only those who knew she was pregnant could see the ring but she still had been angered by it.

Another thing the spell did was deepen the bond that already existed between them. It was strong enough for him to see her nightmares in the other realm but not for him to communicate with her. She could already sense when he was in danger, something she had proved a few times over but it was not enough. The time was coming when they would need to be able to talk to one another regardless of the distance... Not soon but it was still coming.

He sighed, deciding to close up the shop for the night and go home. He went inside, closing the door and locking it...

**

**

Peter sat at the table. He had just finished listening to Baelfire's account of what he had seen and looked like he was thinking it over. He frowned, “ That can't be possible. How could a band of pirates get here? “

“ I think they came the same way I did, “ Baelfire replied. “ With a magic bean. “

“ But you said that bean was the last in your land, “ Peter tapped the table with his index finger. “ Tell me how they could have gotten another one. “

Baelfire shrugged, “ I don't know. I heard that pirates travel all over so maybe they found it in another land? “

“ But what other land could have had one? And another thing... How could it bring them here? This is supposed to be a safe place for children, “ Peter said.

Baelfire furrowed his brow, “ But there are adults here. “

“ Yes but they are adults with children, “ Peter pointed out. “ Tiger Lily's father and the adult mermaids have children. If they are dedicated to protecting their children then they can come. “

Baelfire sat back. He hadn't told Peter or Wendy his entire story, keeping certain details to himself. He had not talked about how he had lost his mother, just that she was gone. As for his father, he never really talked about him. 

All Baelfire was sure of was that Rumplestiltskin would still have magic and he did not want that. He wanted to have his real father back, the kind and gentle man he had known his entire life. The man he left behind had faint glimmers of that person but the person he was turning into was suffocating that out of him. If he kept the power, that man would soon be lost forever.

“ So did you see any children on the ship? “ Peter's words brought him out of his thoughts.

Baelfire tried to remember but all he had seen on the decks were grown men He shook his head, “ No. “

“ Then how did they get here? “ Peter asked again. It was clear he was puzzled by their presence.

A chill ran through Baelfire as a thought occurred, “ What if they are holding children prisoner below decks? “ 

Peter put his hand on his chin, mulling the theory over. He frowned, “ There's only one way to find out. “

“ And what's that? “ Baelfire leaned closer.

Peter leaned forward, “ We investigate. “

**

**

The party was starting to wind down, everyone involved in quite conversations. The dwarves talked among themselves along the bar, which was lined with empty dishes. Everyone had even eaten the lasagna Regina had brought, Emma noticed. She also noticed that no one had talked to Regina since the beginning of the party, the woman sitting off in a corner by herself and looking lonely. 

It hurt Emma to see that no one else was going to give her a chance, hoping her show of good faith would inspire the same in the others. Archie walked over to Emma, “ So... I see what I said this morning had an effect on you. “

Emma turned to him, “ Yeah. I thought maybe if I showed a little faith in her, others would too. “

Archie sighed, “ She has a much longer history with these people, Emma. She's done a lot to you but she's done more to them. “

“ I read the book, “ Emma frowned. “ But I thought maybe... “

“ Forgiveness is going to take some time with them, “ Archie cut her off. “ You need to give them the time they need to come around. “

Emma sighed, “ If they ever do. “

“ For her sake and yours, I hope they do, “ Archie sighed.

Emma saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, turning her head to see Regina had gotten up and was heading for the door as she threw her coat around her shoulders. She had given up and looked like she was going to head out. Emma's heart sank and she glanced at Archie before following Regina outside. She struggled to find something to say to stop her, anything.

“ Archie made a cake, “ She called. Regina stopped and turned to face her. The hurt in Regina's eyes needled Emma in the heart, knowing the same rejection Regina was probably feeling. “ You don't want to stay for a piece? “

Regina shook her head, “ I'm fine. Thank you. “

“ Okay, “ Emma said. She couldn't think of any words to say to get Regina to stay so she turned to go back into the diner.

She stopped when Regina said, “ Thank you. “

Emma walked back to her, “ You just said that. “

“ For inviting me, “ Regina said. 

“ Henry wanted it, “ Emma said. She hadn't talked to the boy about it but she knew it was true. The boy had been so pleased with her removing the barrier, Emma knew he would want Regina there. She had risked her life to save them and it had not gone unnoticed.

“ I'm glad you got to spend some time together, “ Emma finished.

“ Me too, “ Regina looked slightly shocked by the words. She moved closer before she said, “ I'd like to see him more. Maybe you could consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just... Just waiting for him. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said, a little apprehension creeping into her mind. Regina was changing but she didn't want to rush things. She frowned, “ I'm not sure that's best. “

Regina's expression changed to one of questioning confusion. “ Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him? “

Those words hurt Emma. She really didn't know that much about parenting at all, something she hoped she could learn before the babies came. She had tried though, doing her best for Henry. Sometimes she had stumbled but she didn't think she was that horrible at it.

“ Talk to David, “ Regina continued. Her voice came up and began to shake as she said, “ At least he took care of him while you were away... Like I did in the ten years you were away the first time. “

Emma narrowed her eyes, knowing the conversation was going to go to Hell if it continued. She didn't want to give Regina a chance to take a swipe at how she would be with her new children and she knew that's where things were heading. “ Okay. Thanks for coming. “

Regina moved towards Emma as she turned to walk away, “ No... Wait. I'm sorry. “

Emma turned back to her, trying to control her anger. She knew she wasn't the best parent but having Regina point it out had made her angry. “ Emma, I'm sorry. Snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that, “ Regina said quietly. “ Will you accept my apology? “

Emma had to think about it. She knew she would have to be tolerant of Regina as she came around. She sighed, “ Okay. You're right. Archie said you're trying to change... And you are. “

Regina looked surprised, “ Doctor Hopper said I was trying? “

“ He said you came to see him, “ Emma said. “ You tried not to use magic... That you're trying to be a better person. You understand I was hesitant to invite you but when he told me that, it helped me make up my mind. Then I thought about how happy Henry was that you took that barrier down and I realized that maybe it was a good idea. “

Regina stood there, looking at her. Her expression was unreadable but Emma hoped it meant she was considering her words. “ Thank you. It was, “ She said finally. She took a deep breath, “ I should be going. “

Emma watched as Regina turned and walked away. She was glad their conversation had been civil and had been afraid she would mention the babies and have something snide to say about them. She had wanted to bring up the fact she had tried to kill them twice but had refrained. That had happened before she had decided to change anyway and Emma decided it was better left forgotten.

Emma turned and walked back into the diner. She had taken all of six steps when Henry jumped in front of her. He looked concerned as he asked, “ Why did my mom leave? “

“ She... “ Emma started but stopped. She sighed, “ she said she was tired and wanted to go home. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said. He perked up, “ Well, we're about to cut the cake. Want some? “

Emma smiled, “ Yeah. Cake sounds good. “

**

**

Baelfire and Peter hid in the bushes along the shoreline. Peter was watching the pirate ship through a telescope, looking for any signs of children. Baelfire waited nervously, his eyes fixed on the man he remembered as he moved around the deck. Peter gasped, turning to Baelfire, “ Look... The window below the quarterdeck. “

Baelfire furrowed his brow, “ Where? “

Peter pointed to the back of the ship, “ The quarterdeck. “

“ Oh, “ Baelfire took the telescope. He really didn't know all the parts of a ship but he followed Peter's finger to a window below the back of the ship. He adjusted the telescope, finding there was what looked like living quarters below the deck. The light was dim but he could make out furniture, one particular piece making a chill go down his spine.

It was a crib, the sides padded up so he couldn't see inside. A shelf just above it was lined with handmade stuffed animals. Not far away sat a small trunk, open to show it was filled with small dresses that were neatly folded. “ Do you see it? “ Peter asked.

“ It's a crib and baby things, “ Baelfire whispered. He looked at Peter, “ They have a baby on the ship. “

“ And no women, “ Peter took the telescope back. “ They must have kidnapped it. We need to go get the others and rescue the child. “ 

Baelfire nodded, “ Yeah. We do. “

**

**

Emma set the dishes from the party down next to the sink. She would take care of them in the morning, too tired to do anything about them right away. She had a busy day and she was starting to feel it, wanting nothing more than to put Henry to bed and crawl into her own. She turned to find David standing just at the end of the counter, a serious look on his face.

“ What's up? “ Emma asked. She glanced towards Mary-Margret, who was standing just outside the bedroom. She stared at Emma, her expression tinged with sadness. It was like she knew what David was going to tell her and it wasn't good.

“ We need to talk, Emma. Can we go outside? “ David asked.

Emma looked at Mary-Margret again then back at David, “ Sure. I guess so. What do we need to talk about? “

“ That stuff I couldn't tell you last night, “ David said.

Emma glanced upstairs, knowing Henry was up there getting ready for bed. “ Let me put Henry to bed first and then... “

“ Mary-Margret can do that, “ David cut her off. “ This can't wait any longer. I've put it off too long already. “

Emma blinked, the gravely serious tone of her father's voice almost frightening her. “ Um, okay. “

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, telling Emma Henry was on his way down. Mary-Margret heard them too, coming from where she had been standing by the bedroom. Henry stopped at looked at everyone, instantly telling something was in the air. He blinked, “ What's going on? “

Mary-Margret took Henry by the shoulders, “ Grandpa needs to talk to Emma. I'll tuck you in on the couch. “

“ Uh okay, “ Henry sounded like he still had questions but knew better than to ask. He looked at Emma, “ Night, mom. “

“ Good night, kid, “ Emma said before looking at David again. 

He motioned to the front door, “ Shall we? “

“ Yeah. Sure, “ Emma nodded once. She walked to the door, opening it and going out. David followed her out. When they were in the hall, she closed the door and looked at him. 

“ You're not still mad about me inviting Regina tonight, are you? “ She asked, figuring he still had something to say about that. She was going to stand her ground though. If Regina was going to make a change for the better, she would be behind her one hundred percent.

“ No, “ David said. “ It's not that but we can't talk here either. Downstairs, in the storage room. “

Emma arched an eyebrow. It had to be important for such privacy. The storage room was under the stairs and quite big. David had put what little he owned into it when he moved into the apartment, the space too small for his things. “ Right. “

David led the way down the stairs, getting the key out for the room as he walked. His silence made Emma uneasy and she was starting to wonder what he was going to tell her. He said a lot of things had happened while she was away, like Spencer trying to pin a murder on Ruby to get to David as some sort of petty revenge tactic. He had not said much else though except about Sneezy losing his memory.

He unlocked the door, stepping inside to turn on the lights. It was a solitary socket that held a seventy-five watt incandescent bulb, the light yellowish and casting shadows in the corners. Once Emma was inside, he closed the door and went to a stack of four dining room chairs. The table they belonged to had been taken apart to save space and the pieces were stacked up next to them.

He grabbed two, carrying them over to where Emma stood. He set one down in front of her, motioning for her to sit as he set his down. Emma lowered herself down, watching as David took a seat as well. She frowned, “ I've had enough of this silence. Tell me why we're down here. “

“ I told you upstairs, “ David said. “ We still have a lot to talk about but I'm not sure where to start. “

“ How about the easiest thing first then we can work up to the hard stuff, “ Emma suggested.

David shook his head, “ All of it is kind of hard to talk about. “

“ Then just tell me so we can go back upstairs and I can get some sleep, “ Emma said. “ I've been busy all day and I would like some rest soon or I think I'm going to drop. “

David blinked then sighed, “ Fine. I guess I should tell you what Regina did while you were away. “

“ That would be nice, “ Emma nodded. “ Archie said she was trying to do better so it was kind of a shock the way you and Mary-Margret reacted when you saw her. “

David stared at her for a long moment then said, “ Well, she certainly didn't start on the right foot. As soon as you two were gone, she found a way to get her powers back. Once she did, she took Henry while I was trying to find Jefferson so I could use his hat to get you home. “

“ She... Took Henry? “ Emma repeated the words. “ Why? “

“ She thought she could with you out of the way, “ David replied. He sighed, “ But he didn't like it and he told her he wanted her to be good. I went over there to take him back and she let him go because he was so unhappy. It really affected her and she promised she would be a better person if that's what it took to get him back... Even if it meant that she stopped using magic. “

“ And you didn't believe her? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

David frowned, “ She's made those promises before, Emma. Each time, she went back on her word. I couldn't help but have my doubts. “

“ But you got Henry back, “ Emma said. “ When did she see him again? “

David looked like he was thinking then said, “ He didn't for a while but Henry decided he wanted to learn how to be a knight and begged me to teach him. I thought it would be a good way to get his mind off of things. “

“ But how did he see Regina again? “ Emma asked.

“ Well, part of his training you know about, “ David said. “ We've been practicing dueling techniques with wooden swords. “

Emma frowned, “ And the other part of his training? “

David took a deep breath and let it out, “ I got him some riding lessons. “

Emma gasped, “ Like on a horse? “

David nodded, “ What else do knights ride? “

“ That's dangerous, “ Emma said. “ Has he ever dealt with horses before? “

David shrugged, “ I don't know but the stable owners assured me they were going to give him the gentlest horse they had. He wanted to learn and the trainers are good down there so I thought I would play along. I thought maybe he would change his mind after he had to muck the stall a few times. “

“ And what if he didn't change his mind? “ Emma asked. She knew Henry was a quitter. He would have stuck through whatever he needed to do to get what he wanted. That was pretty evident in the way he kept believing in her in spite of her resistance.

David frowned, “ I would have made sure he was safe. “

Emma sat back, crossing her arms across her waist. She knew those words were true too. She closed her eyes, “ Fine. But what does this have to do with Regina? “

David became very quiet, like he was thinking. Emma opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He looked her in the eyes, “ I don't know the whole story but Doctor Whale brought her dead fiancee back to life... Somehow. “

Emma sat up, “ What? How? “

“ I told you... I don't know. From what I understand, he did it as a way to get on her good side so maybe she would try to figure out a way to get us back to our land, “ David said. “ She explained it to me the best she could but she was upset and I had to see if Henry was alright. “

“ What happened to Henry? “ Emma leaned closer.

David sighed, “ Her fiancee went to the stables. He was out of control and he found Henry. He attacked him but Regina and I got there in time to save him. I got him out of there and to the truck and went back to check on Regina but it was over rather quickly. “

“ How did she stop him? “ Emma asked. David gave her a look that said it all. “ She used magic, “ She whispered. 

David nodded, “ Yeah. It was the only way. “

Emma sat back again. She found it excusable, especially since it was to save someone and not harm them. She wondered if Henry saw it the same way or if he had been upset by it. She then remembered she had used magic to remove the barrier on the well. He had approved of that so she was hopeful he understood why she had used it to destroy her fiancee.

“ As far as I know, she didn't use again until it came time to put me under the sleeping curse, “ David added quietly.

“ Mary-Margret said you had yourself put under, “ Emma said. “ So you had her do it, right? “

David nodded once, “ I did. “

“ How did Henry take it? “ Emma was interested to find out.

David clasped his hands in front of himself and leaned forward, “ He was scared but he knew it had to be done. “

Emma frowned, “ But what if we hadn't made it back? You would have slept forever. “

“ I knew you and your mother WOULD make it back, “ David quirked his mouth. “ My faith in her wouldn't let me believe anything else. “

Emma leaned back, “ I guess not. “

There was a silence, Emma wondering if he was finished. She moved to get up but he reached out and touched her left arm, stopping her. “ I'm not done yet. There's still a couple of things left to tell you. “

“ Then tell me, “ Emma said. “ You brought me down here so you might as well get it all out. “

David took his hand off of her arm, “ It's about Spencer. “

“ You mean he did something else besides frame Ruby for Mark's murder? “ Emma recalled the story from the night before and how Ruby was convinced she was the killer. She was so convinced of her guilt, she had almost sacrificed herself to an angry mob. David had found evidence that Ruby was innocent and stopped the mob though, Spencer fleeing in the chaos.

David nodded, “ He hinted that he thinks you did something to Doctor Hargreaves and he's dead-set that he's going to prove it too. No one has seen him since the night you were taken from the hospital. “

A chill ran down Emma's spine for she recalled the night very well. The doctor was coming at her with a needle, intent on injecting her with a drug that would make her lose the babies. When he was mere inches from her, the room filled with purple light and she passed out. Henry woke her hours later and the only sign that anyone else had been in the police station was a pile of charred ashes.

David took a deep breath, looking at Emma seriously as he said, “ You didn't... Do anything to him, did you? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. I didn't but I'm pretty sure now it was that protection spell you had Blue put on me. “

David blinked, “ You... You know about that? “

Emma nodded, “ Mary-Margret told me while we were... Over there. “

“ Oh, “ David said. “ I guess that's why Cora couldn't take your heart. “

Emma shook her head, “ No. It wasn't that. “

David furrowed his brow, “ Then what kept her from... “

“ My own power. I thought maybe it had something to do with Gold but when I asked him about it, he said it was me. He said my power protected me and I believe him too. “

“ Why is that? “ David still looked perplexed.

“ Because I didn't pass out, “ Emma said. “ When Blue's protection spell took care of Doctor Hargreaves, it didn't react well with my magic and I blacked out. When Cora tried to take my heart, I didn't. “

David frowned then sighed, “ Oh. Well, at least it's still in place... “

“ It's not, “ Emma cut him off.

“ What? “ David said.

Emma closed her eyes, “ I told Gold about the babies and the spell broke. “

“ So you're unprotected? “ David sounded scared.  


" I'm protected, " Emma said.  She sighed, " When I saw Gold today, he put another one on me. "  


“ Emma... How could you go see him? “ David asked.  " After he tried to kill you and your mother? "  


" He was trying to keep Cora away and I understood, " Emma replied.  " If you can't accept that, I'm sorry. "  


" But why did you tell him? " David said.  " He knew.  Henry told him. "  


Emma opened her eyes, “ Because he deserved to hear it from me, not just my son. I didn't want him to think I was keeping it from him. I wanted to tell him that night we went to confront him about the wraith but you and Mary-Margret wouldn't let me. “

“ Because we couldn't risk the spell breaking, “ David replied. He looked at the floor, “ And we didn't think it was a good idea. “

“ Why not? “ Emma asked. “ He would have found out sooner or later... And he did. “

“ We didn't want him to have leverage over you, “ David said sharply. 

“ It wouldn't have mattered, “ Emma replied just as sharply. “ We're already too connected as it is. The deals I've made with him... “

“ You've made deals with him? “ David cut her off as all the color drained from his face. “ Oh Emma... Tell me you haven't done that. “

“ Well I have, “ Emma said. “ I have made a few. “

“ When and what for? “ David looked scared to hear the answers.

Emma sighed, “ I agreed to see him once in a while and that I would take care of myself. “

“ Anything else? “ David arched an eyebrow.

Emma hesitated, remembering she was still in debt over Ashley's baby. There was no telling what Mr. Gold was going to want for that or when he would call the favor in. She thought of the babies, wondering if he had already known they were coming and would want one or both in trade for giving up Alexandria. She nodded, “ But I can take care of it. “

“ I hope so, “ David said. “ He holds people to his deals. “

Emma scoffed, “ Oh I know. “

“ Just don't let him take advantage of you, “ David said cautiously.

“ Don't worry. I can handle him, “ Emma said. There was a long silence then Emma said, “ So is that everything? Can we go back upstairs now? “

David shook his head, “ There's one more thing actually. This is the thing that's going to be the hardest to tell you since you've told Gold about the babies. “

Emma furrowed her brow, the look on David's face scaring her again. “ What's that? “

David sighed, “ While you were away, Mr. Gold... He got back together with Belle. “

Emma's heart sank at the words. She had been scared of that. “ Are they... “

“ That's the tricky part, “ David said. “ I'm not sure. See, she got upset with him because he was still using magic and she left him. I won't get into it all right now but I saw it when she told him she never wanted to speak to him again. “

“ So they broke up? “ Emma felt a smidgen of hope rise up inside of her. 

“ I thought they did, “ David said. He sighed, “ But when Regina went to get him after Henry talked to Aurora, she said he was with her at Granny's and it looked like they... Were on a date. “

The small bit of hope fizzled and died, Emma's heart sinking a little lower than it already was as she looked at the floor. The sense that she was getting played flooded her, the need to confront him about it welling up inside of her. He had been so tender at the shop when she had returned and again that morning. She was even getting used to the weight of the ring on her finger though it just symbolized his protection over her.

She had started to think it represented something more, some deeper feeling he wasn't ready to tell her about. Her father's words made her reconsider that though, thinking maybe she was nothing more than a possession. “ Now look... I know what you're thinking but I'm telling you this... “

“ Why? “ Emma snapped her head up, trying to fight back the tears that threatened them. She felt like she was going to cry, the all too familiar feeling of loss building inside of her. She had fought it as she watched Mr. Gold make over Perdita when he thought she was Belle. When she thought he had been killed, the dam burst and sent her into an emotional tailspin.

“ Why are you telling me? “ Emma asked sharply. “ Because you've never approved of us being together? “

David stared at Emma, obviously feeling the sadness and anger in her eyes. “ So you don't hear it from someone else, Emma. I know how you felt when you lost him the last time... “

“ Do you? “ Emma narrowed her eyes, the tears dripping from her eyes. “ Do you have any idea of the Hell I went through thinking he was dead? “

“ I watched you go through it so yeah, I think I know. Emma, “ David said but stopped when Emma got to her feet and walked towards the door. “ Wait. Where are you going? “

“ For a walk, “ Emma didn't look at him as he opened the door.  Though she was tired, she knew she would have to calm herself down before she could sleep. “ Don't follow me. “

  
  



	6. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself at Mr. Gold's house and discovers that the spell does more than protects her. Peter and Bae talk about how they're going to get on the pirate ship. Emma comes home and talks to Mary-Margret.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma sat behind the wheel of the beetle, staring at Mr. Gold's house. After telling her father she was going for a walk, she tried to do just that. Since she had forgotten her coat, she put her hands in her jean pockets to keep them warm. She found her car keys, still there from earlier in the day.

She had stared at them for a long moment before deciding to take a drive instead. Driving had always done better at clearing her head than anything. The mood she was in usually made her want to drink but that was not an option, not with the babies. Taking a drive would also keep David from coming after her if he got the idea to follow.

She was finished talking to him, at least for the night. She had her mind made up about what she was going to do long before she had gotten home. She hadn't shared much of that plan with Mary-Margret, choosing to keep it to herself until she knew what was happening at home. She had fully expected Mr. Gold to have something to do with Belle while she was away but to find out she had been correct still hurt.

~ It looked like they... Were on a date, ~ Her father's words repeated in her mind. She had tried to think of another reason for them to be together, like they had come across each other by accident. Granny's was pretty popular and really the only place open for lunch. The other restaurants in town just served dinner, something she learned when they had made their plans to catch Clarissa Clairemont.

~At least I hope... ~ Emma didn't get a chance to complete the thought.

~What do you hope, darling? ~ Mr. Gold's voice echoed in her head. 

Emma took a sharp breath and looked around, no sign of him close to the car. “ Gold... How are you talking to me? “

~Look at your hand, dearie, ~ He said.

Emma looked down, her ring glowing from beneath the band aid. The glow was a golden color, dim rays of it leaking out from under the plastic. “ The spell... There was more to it than protection. “

~You can think your words, dearie. Wouldn't want anyone to see you talking to yourself, would you? ~ His voice was slightly playful.

~Fine, ~ Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind, she could see Mr. Gold standing at the picture window. It was one of the many places they had kissed the night they had spent together. Though the bushes she had parked behind blocked his view of the car, his eyes were fixed on her.

~Explain yourself! ~ She thought sharply.

~No need to yell, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~You'll understand in time. Now, come inside. Being out in the cold can't possibly be good for you or the children. ~

~I'm fine, ~ Emma lied. She was starting to chill, her fingers like icicles.

~Tsk, tsk. For someone who can detect lies you can certainly tell some of your own, ~ He said. ~Come in. ~

Emma frowned, looking at the ring. She wished she could just rip it off of her finger but she knew she couldn't. The spell held it fast. She wondered how long she could keep it hidden and keep coming up with excuses for the band aid. A thought occurred to her and she smirked to herself.

~Emma... Don't make me come out there, ~ He said.

Her smile broadened. It seemed he had not sensed her idea and at least did not let on that he did. ~I will but you have to make a deal with me first, ~ She thought evenly to let him know she was not going to argue.

He was silent for a long time before two words came into her mind. ~A deal? ~

~I'll come inside if you agree to one tiny request, ~ Emma said.

He sighed, ~How tiny? ~

~You change the ring this finger is on, ~ Emma said. ~You said those who know can see it. Did you take it into consideration just how many people know? ~

~I have a feeling it is more than I thought, ~ He said.

~Yeah, ~ Emma said. ~You have no idea what I went through before you came back. ~

Mr. Gold chuckled, ~Oh, I have an idea. Your father told me but he left out a lot. If you come inside, perhaps you can fill in those blanks. ~

~I'm not moving until you agree to my deal, ~ Emma wanted to tell him what she had been through. She wanted him to know how Jefferson had kidnapped her and kept her from being there to save him from Perdita. There were some things she wasn't going to tell him right away but she wanted him to know she hadn't abandoned him.

~Oh Emma... You are one tough customer, ~ He teased.

~Yes or no Gold, ~ Emma said firmly. She reached for the keys to start the car again, ~You've got five seconds or I'm going home. Five... Four... Three... Two...~

He growled, ~Fine. I'll switch it. You have my word. ~

Emma took her hand away from the keys, ~I'm going to hold you to that. ~

~Of course you will, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~I would expect nothing less. ~

Emma reached down, unbuckling her seat belt. She fed it back into place and opened her door. She stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She looked around, sure no one was out at such a late hour.

When she was certain the coast was clear, she walked up to the house. She had just cleared the top step when the front door opened. She furrowed her brow, seeing no one there to open the door. Mr. Gold chuckled again, ~Magic, my dear. Just come in. ~

Emma frowned, walking through the open doorway slowly. She jumped a little when the door swung closed behind her. She turned, finding Mr. Gold on the landing. He smiled, “ Perhaps we should speak now. I don't want to give you a headache though you may get one since you stalled for so long. We talked quite a bit for a first go. “

Emma watched as he walked down the steps and stopped in front of her. He was in his black silk robe, dark burgundy pajamas with black piping peeking out from beneath it. He wore black velvet slippers that were stitched with gold thread. It appeared he had retired for the night but got up when he sensed her coming. 

She narrowed her eyes, “ Do what I asked first and then we can talk. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I did agree to that. Follow me. “

Emma watched as he walked towards the sitting room but he paused when she didn't follow. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyebrow arched. She needed no words for his question was evident. “ Why can't we do it here? “

Mr. Gold looked at the floor and closed his eyes, “ Because, Emma, I need both hands for what I am going to do. If I'm constantly steadying myself on my bad leg, I will not be able to concentrate and the ring could end up... Well, not moving at all. “

Emma rolled her eyes. There was always some sort of catch with him. “ Fine. Whatever. “

Mr. Gold led her to the Queen Anne couch in the sitting room. She fought back memories of a dream she had that took place in there. She wasn't sure how much he could see into her mind but she didn't want to risk it. She didn't want to have to explain herself if he found out she had been having such dreams about him.

As she sat down, she noticed that the curtains were drawn. It was like he had expected her and wanted total privacy. He sat down next to her, propping his cane against the couch before turning to face her. He held out his hands, his eyes locking with hers.

The message was clear and she lifted her hands as she tried to keep them from shaking as she closed her eyes. Their hands touched, Emma feeling his power as it coaxed her own forward. It blended like it had earlier in the day, entwining until Emma couldn't tell where she ended and he began. She felt a gentle movement then a focusing of energy on her right ring finger.

The connection broke slowly until was gone and Mr. Gold sighed, “ It's finished. I hope you find that more pleasing. “

Emma opened her eyes, finding the ring had gone from her left hand to her right. She nodded, “ That's better. No one will pay attention to it now. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ And you can get rid of that ridiculous looking bandage. “

Emma looked at her left hand, seeing it was still there. She carefully peeled it off, frowning when she found the ring had left a mark. She looked at him, “ Will this fade? “

He nodded, “ Give it time. The ring was bound to you so it couldn't help but leave a mark. It should be gone by morning. “

“ I hope so, “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane, “ Care for a drink? “

Emma shook her head, “ I can't. Not with the babies. “

Mr. Gold smirked, “ I meant water or perhaps some juice. I'm not ignorant. “

Emma flushed up with embarrassment, “ Oh. I could use something. I'm thirsty. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I shall return. “

Emma watched him as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Once he was through the door, she clasped her hands in front of her, trying to think about what she would say to him. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know the truth about what had happened while she was away. She had just started feeling normal again and was afraid the truth would change that.

She hung her head, “ I will not react badly... I will not react badly... “ She muttered to herself.

“ React badly to what? “ Mr. Gold's voice startled her. She looked up to find he had returned, a glass of water in his hand. He offered it to her, “ I think this might be better. “

Emma took the glass, nodding. “ Sure. “

“ So what are you not going to react badly to? “ He asked as he looked down at her. He arched an eyebrow, “ Would it have something to do with what you were thinking in the car? “

Emma had lifted the glass to her lips to drink but paused at his words. She knew she would have to answer the question so she steeled her nerves, “ Maybe. “

He sat down slowly, “ I see. So someone said I went on a date... Care to tell me who said that or do I have to guess? “

Emma frowned, realizing he had jacked into her mind a lot sooner than she thought. It scared her a little, not knowing how long he had been eavesdropping on her. If it had been all night, he knew about her inviting Regina to the party. It also meant he had heard the conversation she had with David.

She was scared to lie, knowing he had caught her in one while she was in the car. In truth, it had been Regina that told David but she still had heard it from her father. She took a drink of water, letting the glass down and staring at it as she said, “ Does it matter? “

“ Oh, it matters a lot. I would like to know who is spreading such rumors about me, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I want to know who I was on this supposed date with. “

Emma took a deep breath, “ The person said it was Belle. “

Mr. Gold snorted, “ Right. “

“ So were you? “ Emma asked.

“ Well, that person misread the situation, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma snapped her head up, “ How? “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ I did indeed have lunch with Belle... Or at least I tried to before Regina came and said that Henry had made contact with Aurora. “ 

“ So you were on a date? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ It wasn't planned if that's what you're asking. I had spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to get you home and I was hungry. I went to Granny's for a quick bite and I did not realize Belle was there until she sat down with me. We talked and Regina came in to tell me about Henry. “

Emma blinked, “ So you just ran into her? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded once. He quirked his mouth, “ Yet I get this feeling that you doubt me still. “

“ How can I not? “ Emma said. “ Maybe you sensed I hoped it was nothing more than a chance encounter and you're saying it now because it's what I want to hear. “

“ What I said was the truth, “ He said. “ I give you my word. “

“ And what's that worth? I think you've been listening to my thoughts since I left the shop and heard everything that's happened since then, “ Emma scoffed. 

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ I'm afraid you've assumed wrong, darling. Though you don't realize it, you are powerful enough to know when I'm watching you and when I'm not. Tell me, did YOU feel like you were being watched at any point before you came here tonight? “

Emma frowned, realizing she hadn't. She recalled being in The Enchanted Forest though and her nightmares. She remembered feeling like someone was there, watching her as she had the bad dreams. She shook her head, “ But there were times I felt a presence... Over there. “

“ You had nightmares about Hook and about when the babies came, am I correct? “ Mr. Gold asked though the look on his face told Emma he already knew the answer.

“ You saw that? “ Emma asked.

He nodded, “ I did indeed. “

Emma was shocked. She moved her mouth like a fish out of water before she gasped, “ Then why didn't you talk to me then? Why did you have to use Henry? “

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ Isn't it obvious? In spite of being to transcend realms, our connection was still very weak. That is why I had to strengthen it. “

“ But you could see MY dreams while I was over there! How can you say it was weak? “ Emma's voice came up though she tried not to yell. None of his words were making sense to her.

“ Even a weak connection can telegraph such things, my dear. Pain and fear are very visceral emotions, Emma. They are intense and subconscious, almost uncontrollable. “

“ That time I sensed you were in trouble and I rushed to your side... “ Emma's voice trailed off. She remembered it well. She had been with August but left him, the feeling drawing her to Mr. Gold's house to find him in need of help. Stone shards from his prison cell had been imbedded in his leg and were causing him intense pain.

He had tried to remove them himself but failed, only driving the shards deeper. They would have caused more damage if they had not been removed. With his guidance, Emma had removed the shards and cut herself in the process. She believed it was his blood that strengthened their bond, adding to the bond they had shared long before she had met him.

“ You did not know the nature of my distress until you reached me, did you? “ He looked at her intently.

Emma shook her head, “ I just sensed you were in some kind of trouble and I needed to get to you. “

“ My point exactly, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Just like when you were taken. I could sense you were in trouble but I really had to focus to see what was going on. “

Emma went cold, “ So... How much did you see? “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Enough to make me want to beat Jefferson until he's begging for mercy. “

Emma tried not to react to the words. If he knew then he probably wanted to kill Jefferson. She stifled a shiver, trying not to recall the rough handling she had gotten after being taken. She had some pretty vivid nightmares about the ordeal shortly afterward and still felt scared when she thought about it.

“ Are you alright? “ Mr. Gold gave her a concerned look. 

“ Fine, “ Emma breathed. “ Just remembering. “

“ And thinking about how you were afraid I'd blame you for not being there? “ He arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, unable to deny the truth. It was exactly what she had been thinking. “ So... So you understand? “

He nodded once, “ Indeed. I never once thought you abandoned me. I don't know what made you think that yourself. You didn't plan on getting kidnapped that night and I know you would have stopped Perdita if given the chance. “

It was like a great weight lifted off of Emma's shoulders. She felt silly for thinking such a thing considering Frederick had said Mr. Gold had seen enough to help him find her. She startled when he reached for her right hand, laying his fingers over hers. She couldn't think of any words to say but the moment didn't need any.

A thought occurred to her and she looked at him, “ And did you sense how I felt when you were gone? “

He frowned, “ I cannot explain why but that month I was away, I could not feel you. Considering what your father told me, you could not feel me either. “

Emma blinked then stammered, “ What... What did he tell you? “

“ That you went through Hell, “ Mr. Gold replied quietly. “ He said you were sleeping all the time and not eating properly. He said he and your mother had to make you carry on. “

“ They did, “ Emma murmured. She recalled how she had struggled through life even though she just wanted to pull away and hide. David and Mary-Margret practically had to force her to keep a normal schedule. Some days, she felt like she was barely hanging on and would lose her rip at any moment.

“ I'm so sorry I put you through that, “ He curled his fingers around hers. “ But I wanted to keep you safe. “

“ Oh, “ Emma whispered. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He sighed after a long time, “ Perhaps you should go on home now you know the truth, Emma. “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah, maybe I should. I need to do some serious thinking now. “

“ Yes. So do I, “ Mr. Gold got to his feet, his hand never leaving hers as he grabbed his cane. “ Shall I walk you to the door? “

“ If you want, “ Emma said as she got to her feet.

He quirked his mouth, “ I want to do so much more but we must be careful. If my hunch is correct, I do not wish to put you in danger. You're probably already on her list since she couldn't take your heart but you'll be a bigger target if she finds out about our secret. “

“ I suppose you're right, “ Emma nodded. If Cora was going to show up, she was sure to bring Hook along. It was no mystery he fancied her and to see her with his arch enemy would only serve to endanger them both. The babies only added to that danger.

She let out a nervous chuckle, “ So I guess we have to stay away from each other for a while then. “

Mr. Gold gave her a gentle smile, “ Hopefully not too long. “

Emma let him lead her to the stairs, stopping just short of the door. He turned to look at her. “ We better stay away from the window, “ She said. 

He nodded, “ Perhaps we should. For everyone's sake. “

Emma nodded and watched as he waved his hand, the door swinging open. She looked at it for a moment then back at him, “ Goodnight, Gold. “

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, “ Goodnight, Emma. “

She pulled her hand away, walking backwards to the door before turning and walking out. She wanted to run back to him, to hold him and to kiss him but she knew she couldn't. As soon as she was on the porch, the door swung shut behind her. She took a deep breath, heading to the car... 

**

**

“ So we split up and take them from all sides, “ Peter pointed to the map spread out on the table. “ With so many distractions, Bae and I can attack from above. “

Baelfire looked at him, “ Above? What do you mean by that? I can't fly. “

Peter turned to him, “ With a little pixie dust... “

Baelfire shook his head, “ No way. No magic. I can get in another way. “

Peter frowned, “ But my whole plan relied on us coming in from above. “

Baelfire shook his head, “ No... No. There's got to be another way. Maybe I could sneak in while the pirates are distracted by The Lost Boys. You can fly around and distract them even more but I'm not using magic. “

“ But why not? “ Peter asked. “ You've refused to use it even since you came here and I want to know why. “

Baelfire wasn't surprised because he had never shared his reasons why he hated magic so. He avoided the subject whenever it came up but now it looked like he would have to reveal them. He sighed, “ It's because of my father. I lost him to magic... Dark magic. “

“ But the magic here isn't dark, “ Peter said. He looked at Tinker Bell. She had been hovering just above his right shoulder the entire time. “ Isn't that right, Tink? “

The pixie nodded, a long barrage of tinkling noises following afterward but Bae didn't understand any of it. Though he had been around the pixie for a while, he still couldn't understand what she meant. She looked at him when she was finished like she was expecting an answer. He sighed, “ I don't know what you just said but I'm not changing my mind. “

Tinker Bell scowled and crossed her arms over her tiny chest before sticking her nose in the air. Peter sighed, “ She said that her magic won't hurt you and you'll be safe as long as you keep thinking happy thoughts after she sprinkles you. Come on, Bae... I've known her forever and I've never gotten hurt once. “

Baelfire scoffed, “ It's still magic and I'm not using it. “

“ Peter, “ Wendy spoke up. She had been sitting quietly as they discussed their plans. “ Don't force Baelfire. If he wants to do it another way, let him. “

Peter thought it over then sighed, “ Fine. What's your idea? “

“ I already told you, “ Bae said.

“ Sneak onto the ship while The Lost Boys and I distract the pirates? “ Peter arched an eyebrow.

Baelfire nodded, “ Yes. “

“ It sounds dangerous, “ Peter frowned.

Baelfire quirked his mouth, “ But I can pull it off. “

**

**

Emma opened the door to the apartment, trying to do it as quietly as she could as not to wake Henry or her parents. After talking to Mr. Gold, she had felt a little more at ease. He didn't blame her like she blamed herself and he had admitted he was only trying to keep her safe. She was touched though the gesture had forced her into some of the darkest days of her life.

She had survived though and knew it had made her stronger. She had seen that much in The Enchanted Forest with how she had stepped up and fought. Without that strength, she might not have made it home. It seemed funny to call Storybrooke that but it was what it had become to her and she couldn't think of being anywhere else.

Her family was there as well as the man that made her feel emotions she didn't think existed. He seemed to bring out feelings that were almost tangible yet beyond description. No one had ever affected her so, not even Henry's father. Admittedly, he had come close but he never touched her very soul like Mr. Gold had.

Even before he brought the magic back, she had felt a strange sort of connection to him. She had felt it from the first time she had seen him at Granny's. The moment their eyes met, her breath caught in her throat and a jolt traveled through her entire body. At first, she thought it had just been because of the way he had said her name so tenderly and looked upon her like she was a treasure he had been looking for.

She had been a little creeped out at first but the more she dealt with him, the more her attraction to him grew. So many things had happened between them, some good and some bad but binding nonetheless. Even some of the heavy handed and illegal things he had done had not deterred her. Perhaps it was because of the brief moments of frailty she seen, the times his pain could no longer be contained by his calm and collected facade.

She couldn't help but relate to that. She had built up an exterior of her own that made others that made others think she had it pulled together. She knew inside he was suffering though, just like she was. He had lost so much as she had.

She slipped past the door, slowly closing it behind her. She paused, waiting to see if anyone was up and waiting for her return. The apartment was filled with silence save for the gentle sound of Henry's breathing. She let out a silent sigh of relief and took a step towards the stairs.

All she wanted to do was change and crawl into bed. The day had taken its toll on her and she needed to rest. She had promised to spend the next day with Henry while David tended to things at the police station. She wanted to return to her job and do it until she had to stop because of the babies.

She almost made it to the stairs, stopping and gasping when Mary-Margret appeared next to them. She was in her pink satin robe and looked concerned. Emma stammered then whispered, “ Hey. “

“ Hey, “ Mary-Margret replied just as quietly. “ So... How was your walk? “

Emma frowned. Apparently, David had told her about what had happened in the storage room. She just wondered how much. “ I ended up going for a drive instead. “

Mary-Margret nodded once, “ Yeah. David went to find you and found the car missing so that's what he figured. “

“ Oh, “ Emma sighed. She looked over at the couch then at Mary-Margret. She motioned to Henry, “ Can we not talk about it here? He's sleeping and... “

“ Remember what I said back there, Emma. No matter what happens, I'm here and I'm willing to help you, “ Mary-Margret cut her off.

Emma remembered the promise. Mary-Margret had made it as Mulan crushed the poppy seeds for the sleeping powder. She still wasn't for sure to what extent David would go along with such a plan but she knew her mother was earnest. She nodded, “ Yeah. I remember. “

Mary-Margret gave her a brief smile, “ That's all I really wanted to say. Why don't you go to bed? You've had a long day and I'm sure you're tired. “

“ I am, “ Emma nodded.

“ Goodnight then, “ Mary-Margret said and turned towards the bedroom.

“ Mom? “ Emma said. 

Mary-Margret turned, looking surprised that Emma had called her that. “ Yes? “

“ Uh, “ Emma stammered then sighed. “ Thank you. “

“ You're welcome, “ Mary-Margret smiled slowly then turned again, heading for the bedroom. Emma waited two ticks before climbing the stairs...


	7. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to the police station with David to make sure everything is still okay there. Henry talks to Mary-Margret. Baelfire, Peter Pan and The Lost Boys attack the pirates. Mr. Gold has an unexpected visitor. Baelfire wakes up on the pirate ship.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Seven 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


“ I tried to leave everything the same, “ David said as he and Emma walked into the sheriff's station. He switched on the office lights, the harsh glare of the fluorescent light cut by the muted morning sun coming through the windows. Most mornings in Storybrooke were foggy but the air was thicker because of the tension Emma was feeling.

Breakfast had been quiet, very few words spoken between them, Henry and Mary-Margret had picked up on it and were careful with the words they said. Things had been left in such an awkward place when Emma walked out on her father, the look on his face telling her he had a lot more to say. She didn't want to hear it the night before and she still wasn't willing to listen.

She thought she was starting to understand her feelings for Mr. Gold and didn't want anyone casting doubts about what she had felt she had figured out. Seeing him the night before had at least quieted some of the things eating at her, making her feel more secure than she had in a long time. She had been able to rest then, slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep. She wasn't for sure if the lack of dreams was because she was so tired or she quietly feared he would see it if she dreamed of him.

He motioned nervously to the window the wraith had taken out. It was like he was trying to avoid the subject too. “ I got that fixed. “

Emma looked towards the cells, “ And that too I see. “ 

“ I tried not to move too much around in your office, “ David started towards it. 

The door was open, Emma seeing the desk was as tidy as Doctor Hargreaves had left it. She usually had a controlled mess going on but she wasn't going to mention that to David. She didn't want to think of the dirty things Spencer would try to do to make it look like she had killed the doctor. Hearing the story about how he had been so cruel to Ruby was cause enough for her to worry though she knew no one would believe Spencer after such a stunt.

“ Our office, “ Emma looked at him. She put her hands on her hips, “ You know, since we... We're going to be working together. “

David blinked in disbelief, “ What? “

Emma took a deep breath, “ I meant to talk to you about this sooner but we... Well, we didn't get to it. I was going to ask you to be my deputy but... Well, you know. “

“ Your deputy? “ David repeated the words as he looked at her. “ Wow... I'm flattered, Emma. “

Emma quirked her mouth, “ You've been doing the job anyway so why not? “

David returned her half smile, “ Thanks. “

A stilted silence filled the room, Emma looking away from David. She was running out of things to talk about to avoid the subject that had been left unfinished the night prior. She started walking around the office, “ Of course, we'll take turns doing paperwork and patrols. When I get closer to... Well, you know... “

“ Where did you go last night? “ David cut her off. She knew he was going to ask her eventually. He was probably just waiting to see if she would say it before he did.

Emma stopped, not turning to face him. “ I went... I went for a drive. I needed to clear my head. Since I can't drink, I needed to do something. “

“ Oh, “ David sighed. “ I didn't mean for it to end like that. I just wanted you to hear it from me. I wasn't trying to hurt you. “

“ I realize that now but I just... I just got back and I'm still trying to make sense of everything that happened, “ Emma glanced at him before walking to the deputy's desk and leaning on it. “ It's a lot to absorb. Sneezy, Ruby... Spencer. “

“ I know but it couldn't wait, “ David said quietly. He let out a heavy sigh, “ I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I know I couldn't stop everything that happened to you after I put you in the wardrobe but I'm going to do my best to keep you safe now. “

Emma turned to him, “ I'm a grown woman, David. “

“ I know, “ David said. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, “ But you're my daughter and it's my job as your father to protect you. “

Emma looked into his eyes, “ I know but there are just some things you need to let me handle. This... Thing I have going on with Gold for example. I've seen sides of him no one else has seen so I'm the only one who can handle it. Regardless of how you feel about him, all that matters is how I feel about him. “

“ But you don't know what he's capable of, “ David started.

“ I do, “ Emma cut him off. She had read the book and heard stories but she took it all with a grain of salt. She had seen beneath his facade and could relate to his pain. She could also see his reasoning behind a lot of the things he had done, some of it perhaps the only way at the time.

She had to make tough decisions herself and she knew how heart-wrenching it could be. One of those things had been signing away her rights to Henry though she knew it was best for him. It had been either that or try to raise a baby in the backseat of the beetle. She knew that wouldn't have lasted long, knowing whatever state they were in would have taken him away eventually.

She couldn't put him through that, deciding it was just better to give him away as soon as he was born. She had even chosen not to hold him once he was born, knowing it would make it just that much harder to give him up. She regretted not even looking at him for a long time before life and living made it all a distant memory. Now, she was getting a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

She took a deep breath, trying to look as serious as possible as she said, “ I also know he got you and Mary-Margret together. If it weren't for that... Well, I wouldn't be here right now. “

Emma gasped when he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. He buried his chin in her hair and sighed. He then said, “ And that's the only good thing he's ever done for me. “

She hesitated before slipping her arms around him. She was glad he realized it but she still wanted him to accept him. He would be in their lives, whether he liked it or not. After a long moment, she sighed. “ Dad? “

“ Yeah? “ He replied.

“ I promised Henry... “ Emma started.

He let her go slowly as she did the same, “ Yeah. I know. Go spend time with your son. I'll hold down the fort here. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma sighed. She was relieved he hadn't pressed the issue about where she had driven. She wouldn't have answered even if he had. She sighed, “ Lunch at the apartment? “

“ Yeah, “ David nodded.

“ Right. See you then, “ Emma turned and walked out of the office...

**

**

“ How much longer? “ Henry said as he looked at Mary-Margret. He had been reading a comic book on the couch but was getting anxious waiting for Emma to come home. She said she needed to go check in at the police station but she would return. He was dying to hear about everything that had happened in The Enchanted Forest.

He had intended to grill her about it at breakfast but there had been a strange feeling in the air. He had fallen asleep, waiting for her to come back upstairs the night before but could tell there was something serious going on. He recalled how David and Emma hardly spoke to each other as Mary-Margret tried to make small talk with him. He knew she was trying to distract him but he was too curious about how his mother and grandfather were acting.

Mary-Margret looked up from what she was working on in the kitchen. Henry had asked her to make him some cookies because he missed them while she was away. She frowned, “ Soon, Henry. She promised she'd be back as soon as she got caught up on what happened while we were away. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said. He got up from the couch, tossing the comic book aside. He walked over to the bar and picked up the envelope that held the new pictures of the twins. He opened it, sliding one of the pictures out. Mary-Margret noticed he was looking at the picture and walked over.

“ Can't wait to meet your sisters? “ Mary-Margret asked. She then paused, “ Or brothers? Oh! Maybe there will be one of each. “

Henry kept looking at the picture, still puzzled about something. He looked at Mary-Margret, “ Grandma? “

“ What is it? “ She furrowed her brow.

“ Are you happy about the twins? “ Henry asked.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Of course. Why are you asking? “

Henry put the picture back in the envelope, “ Emma doesn't seem happy about it. “

Mary-Margret was silent for a long moment before she sighed, “ Having a baby is a big deal, Henry... And having two is an even bigger deal. There's so much to worry about. I'm sure she's happy but is just concerned with what might happen. “

He looked at her, “ I'm worried though. “

“ And why is that? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Henry bit his lip then sighed, “ What if I made a mistake telling Mr. Gold about the babies? My mom owes him a favor for letting Ashley keep her baby... “

“ And you're scared he'll want one, “ Mary-Margret finished his sentence.

Henry nodded then added, “ Or both. “

“ I don't think that will happen, Henry. I'm sure Mr. Gold had something else in mind when he made that deal, “ Mary-Margret replied.

“ But you weren't there, “ Henry said. “ He said he would think of something when the time came. Grandma, he TOLD you about her. Don't you think he knew she was going to have these babies? “

Mary-Margret looked like she was thinking about it then frowned, “ Maybe and maybe not, Henry. “

The conversation stopped when the front door opened, Emma walking inside. She closed the door as Henry ran to her, throwing his arm around her waist. “ You're home. “

“ I promised you I would come back, kid. I just needed to make sure everything was okay down at the station and it is so no worries, “ She said as she slipped her arms around him. She smiled down at him when he looked up at her, “ Now we can spend the day together. “

“ I'm really looking forward to it, “ Henry smiled then furrowed his brow. “ But where should we go? “

Emma knelt down and smiled, “ Where ever you want. “

“ I'll get my coat, “ Henry replied.

**

**

Baelfire, Peter and The Lost Boys approached the cliff that lined the beach. The pirate ship was still close to the shore but looked like it had been moved. The front of the ship was pointed in a different direction than the day before. Peter frowned, “ It looks like they've been exploring Neverland. “

Baelfire looked at him, “ Have we heard anything from the Indians? The Mermaids? “

Peter shook his head, “ Not yet but they could have still made trouble. “

“ Then we need to stop them, “ Baelfire replied. His eyes strayed to the quarterdeck, “ And rescue that baby. “

“ I know, “ Peter said. “ I know... Ah, look there! “

Baelfire watched as Peter pointed towards the water. It looked like someone was rowing ashore in a dinghy. It looked like a man wearing a red hat. “ Who is that? One of the pirates? “

Peter nodded as he got out his telescope, “ I think so. Go down and wait for him to dock the boat and you sneak to it while we start the distractions. “

“ Right, “ Baelfire nodded. He moved along the edge of the cliff until it met the sand, careful not to make any noise. He moved along the sand dunes, his eyes and mind focused on the boat and pirate each time he got to a place he could see. The moon was full, making shadows he could hide in and easy for him to keep track of the boat.

When he reached the end of the row, he waited as the pirate came ashore and got out of the boat. He watched the portly little man pull it up onto the sand before he started looking around. Baelfire ducked behind the dune, scared he would be seen but he wasn't, the man making a beeline to a ridge opposite him. It was a place where a couple of different kinds of fruit grew and it became apparent to Baelfire he was looking for food.

Baelfire waited for him to be a good distance away then ran for the boat, pushing it back into the water. He jumped inside, taking a moment to find the oars. When he did, he sat down and stuck them in the water. It had looked simple enough from the shore but rowing took a little more effort than he expected.

Once he got a rhythm down, he tried to row faster. He startled when he heard someone yelling for him to stop but he didn't. He knew he had to get to the ship. A line of shadows passed over the moon and he looked up to see Peter and the others had taken to the sky. Ahead of him, he could hear a commotion coming from the pirate ship.

“ Blimey! What's that? “ He could hear someone shout faintly.

“ It's an attack! “ Another voice answered as The Lost Boys readied their weapons and took aim at the pirates.

“ MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! “ Yet another voice shouted. “ READY THE CANNONS! “

Baelfire took a deep breath, pushing himself harder than before. He knew he needed to hurry for a lengthy battle would endanger his friends. He reached the ship, locating a rope ladder that hung down. He got as close as he could to it, bringing the oars into the boat.

The sea was a little rough and he quickly grabbed the ladder before the tide forced the boat away. He hoisted himself up, steeling his nerves for what lay ahead. He had climbed trees in The Enchanted Forest before but this wasn't a tree. The ship swayed with the motion of the water, making him think he would fall off at any moment as he climbed.

He was about a third of the way up when the ship rocked violently as a cannon was fired. He gripped the ladder with all his might, stifling a scream when the ship swayed back and he was slammed into the side. It hurt but he knew he couldn't give up. His father was a coward but he wasn't going to be... He was determined to save the baby he was certain the pirates had kidnapped.

He pulled himself upward, clenching his teeth as the top rail. Another cannon blast rocked the ship, the acrid smell of burnt gunpowder filling his nose. He dared not to look up but he hoped that Peter and the others were unharmed. He finally reached the rail, placing his hands on it. He hoisted himself up, bringing his right leg over to give him the leverage he needed to board the ship.

“ FIRE! “ A man shouted and another loud boom filled the air. Baelfire clung to the rail as the ship pitched again, anticipating the return swing. When he felt it coming, he pushed himself over the rail. The return pitch sent him over and he landed on the planks with a hard thud.

He gasped for air as he pushed himself to his feet, his ribs aching with each breath. Truthfully, every part of him hurt from the beating he had gotten but he was not going to stop. He knew that pirates kidnapped, stole things and killed, unable to fathom what they wanted with the child. He dared not to though, the worst possible things coming to mind.

He looked around quickly, the deck alive with activity as the pirates loaded cannons and shot arrows into the air. He looked up to see Peter and The Lost Boys aiming their own weapons and firing back. They danced like paper in the wind, deftly avoiding every shot aimed in their direction as their own stuck pirate after pirate.

He realized he was on the quarterdeck, the room where he had seen the baby's things just below him. He needed to find the way down without drawing attention to himself. The pirates seemed distracted enough so he decided to make a break for it. He found some steps, stumbling down them as another cannon blast rocked the ship.

He looked around when he reached the bottom, finding a door to his left. He reached for it, opening it as the fight raged on. He slipped inside, finding a few more steps that led downward. He took them, finding the ended in the room he had spied from outside the ship. His heart thundered in his ears as he moved into the room slowly, unsure of how he would get the baby out.

His eyes settled on the crib as it rocked with the ship, the lantern that lit the room swaying. He was puzzled that the baby was not crying from all the activity, a cold feeling settling over him. ~Is it even alive after all this? ~ He questioned as he moved towards it.

He held his breath as he got close enough to see inside, shocked when he found it empty save for a pretty pink cushion trimmed in white lace. A folded blanket sat on the cushion, a name embroidered along the top hem. Baelfire looked at it and whispered, “ Belladonna... “

He looked around the room, wondering if he could find any clues to where the baby could have been hidden or if she was even on the ship at all. Opposite the crib, he saw a desk. It sat beneath the window he had looked through with the telescope. He moved towards it, finding papers tacked to the wall.

As he looked closely, he could see there were all sorts of maps. He could even see that the pirates were making a new one, parts of Neverland already mapped out. He reached for it, another pitch of the ship making him throw forward. He planted his hand on the wall to brace himself, his eyes going to the desk.

His breath caught in his throat at what he saw there. It was a hand-drawn picture of his mother. When the swaying of the ship slowed, he reached for it. “ Baelfire! “ Peter's voice startled him. 

Baelfire turned to face Peter, “ What are you doing down here? “

“ I came down to help get the child, “ Peter rushed over to the crib. He looked inside then at Baelfire, “ Where is it? Where's the baby? “

“ There is no baby, “ A man's voice startled them both.

Peter and Baelfire looked towards the door. He had dark hair and light blue eyes that glinted in the lantern light. He wore a long black leather coat, black leather pants and a red brocade vest. He had a hook for a left hand and a regular right hand.

The man was the same one Baelfire had remembered from the tavern, the man that he was sure had killed his mother. He took a step towards him, “ What did you do with it? “

“ I did nothing, “ The man said. He narrowed his eyes, “ She. Died. “

“ Did you kill her too? “ Baelfire gasped.

The man arched an eyebrow, “ Too? Are you implying that you know I have killed before? How could you? I've never seen you before. “

“ I know you have! “ Baelfire clenched his fist at his side. “ You killed my mother! “

It was the man's turned to be shocked, “ Your... Mother? “

The ship jerked violently, Baelfire too distracted to brace himself. He fell sideways, sliding across the floor and slamming into the wall. A sharp pain was the last thing he felt before everything went black...

**

**

Mr. Gold moved around the shop, dusting and straightening things. It was all automatic though, his mind on other things. He thought of Emma and how she had come to him the night before. Someone had told her that he had been on a date with Belle, something he could see hurt her. 

She didn't hide it, make it clear that she didn't trust him as much as he once though she had. Of course he had a hand it that as well by staying away for so long while she had supposedly suffered. He had not been able to feel her pain while he was in hiding and it puzzled him once he heard the truth. Although the magic had been in upheaval as it concentrated around Storybrooke, he should have been able to sense her feelings.

He paused, recalling one of the first things she said to him after he returned. ~Was she really starting to think I was dead? ~ He asked himself. His heart sank a little as he then thought, ~Or did she hate me that much for leaving her? ~

He pushed the thought away, her emotions when they were reunited and the ones he could sense when she visited making the idea preposterous. He had not felt hatred, just confusion and hurt. He wanted to do nothing more than hold her and do what it took to make those fears vanished. He had to be careful though, not sure if Cora had made it to Storybrooke.

His mind went to that problem. She knew every spell he knew so she was able to cloak herself from his sight. Regardless of how hard he tried, he would not be able to sense her until she showed herself. That feeling of not knowing had him on edge, not sure if he was being watched or not.

He went back to his busy work, stopping a few moments later when the front door opened slowly, the bell jingling. He held his breath as he turned to look, finding Belle standing there. She looked timid and slightly nervous as she stood there. She wore a blue sheath dress that was belted in the middle with a black belt.

Her hair was pinned back with a pair of decorated bobby pins that matched the dress. The display case was in the way but he could tell she had on some kind of high heels because she was taller than he knew she was barefoot. He set down the feather duster he had been using and took a step towards her, “ Belle... What brings you by? “

She moved towards the display case, “ It's lunchtime. “

Mr. Gold looked towards one of the clocks in the showroom and nodded, “ So it is. “

Belle motioned to the library, “ I've been working all morning... “

“ As have I, “ He nodded.

“ I know, “ Belle said. She stammered and then said, “ I was wondering if you were... Hungry. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ I am but I still have quite a bit to do here so... “

“ Oh, “ Belle said quietly. She frowned, “ I was hoping we could talk. We agreed to do that much, remember? “

Mr. Gold did remember. He had made the agreement while he was thinking of ways to get Emma and Mary-Margret home, only half-listening to Belle when they were at the diner. He also recalled something about them getting to know each other better since they really didn't. He also remembered her more than hinting at reviving their relationship.

He knew that was a long shot at best. She wanted him to give up magic once he found his son but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He said he would consider it but he had no intentions of it going beyond that. Magic had become what he was and he could not give it up so easily.

He thought of Emma, not sure how she felt about him using magic. She seemed to accept it for the short time he had used it around her but wondered if she would continue to accept it down the line. He decided it was something he would have to deal with when the time came. He sighed, “ I do remember. “

“ So... Can we talk? “ Belle asked. “ I mean, you have always honored your agreements. “

Mr. Gold sighed, starting to regret he hadn't paid closer attention to what she had said that day. “ I suppose you have me there. But we'll have to do it here... For privacy, of course. “

“ Of course, “ Belle nodded.

“ Do you want me to order in from Granny's? “ He reached for the phone. “ Whatever you want, it will be my treat. “

“ That won't be necessary, “ Belle said and hoisted a brown wicker picnic basket up onto the counter. She gave him a sheepish smile, “ I made a lunch. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. Belle had been quite the cook in The Enchanted Forest, his personal chef's food coming in a close second to her cooking. He thought about refusing for a moment, thinking about Emma and how she would see it if he had lunch with Belle. He contemplated refusing but knew Belle would bring their agreement up again if he did.

He decided to talk would hurt nothing and he sighed, “ Well then. I guess we have all we need, don't we? “

Belle nodded, “ We do. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ To the back then. “

**

**

Splitting pain was the first thing Baelfire felt when his senses returned. His head throbbed from where he had hit it when he fell, not recalling anything after the ship had violently pitched him to the floor. As more feeling returned to him, he realized he was lying down and the bed was gently swaying like he was still on the water. He gasped, putting his arms under him and forcing himself up.

He opened his eyes, unable to see much because his vision was blurry. He blinked, clearing it a bit. As his eyes focused, he could make out bunks that lined the walls across from him and one above him. Stray rays of sunlight peeked through the planks overhead and he could hear the sound of hammers. As he listened more, he could pick out muffled voices as well.

~I'm on the ship, ~ A shiver traveled down his spine as the thought came to his pain addled mind. ~They took me prisoner. ~

He heard a door open and looked towards the source of the sound. Standing in the doorway was the man that he had taken the dinghy from. He was short and fat, dressed like a pirate and wore a red knitted cap, dark curly hair poking out from beneath it. He had a short beard and a surprised look on his face.

“ Y-Y-You're awake, “ He stammered.

“ Who are you? “ Baelfire asked. “ What did you do with the others? “

The man blinked, “ Uh... I have to go get the captain. Wait here. “

The man skittered away and Baelfire frowned. “ Like I can get away, “ He muttered as he tried to move. He was shocked to find he was not tied up or chained to the bunk. He had expected to be since he had been taken prisoner or so it seemed.

He sat up completely, swinging his legs out of the bunk and putting his bare feet on the floor. He looked down to find the clothes Wendy had given him were gone, replaced by a long nightshirt. He lifted his right hand and pinched it up, finding it was made of rough linen. “ Sorry about that... We needed to put you in something that would make it easier to care for you, “ An accented voice made Baelfire looked towards the door again.

Baelfire frowned, “ Why am I being held prisoner? And what did you do with my friends? “

The pirate chuckled as he leaned against the wall, “ Friends... If that's what you call them. They left you here, quite possibly to die. “

Baelfire's mouth fell open as he processed the words. He narrowed his eyes, “ You lie! You took me prisoner! “

The pirate smirked, “ You can think that all you want but I was still awake when your so-called friend blew pepper in my eyes and fled the ship. “

“ They'll be back for me, “ Baelfire said evenly. “ I know it. “

The pirate shook his head, “ I don't think so. It's been three days since they left you here. “

“ Three... “ Baelfire's voice trailed off. He couldn't fathom why they had left him there for so long. “ They're just planning another attack, “ He finally came up with something to say.

“ Believe what you want, “ The pirate sighed. He turned towards the door but stopped. He looked over his shoulder, “ Dinner is in two hours. If you feel up to it, join us. If not, I'll have one of my men bring you some food. “

" WAIT!  I'm not finished with you! " Baelfire shouted as the pirate left the room...  


  
  



	8. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a dream about Mr. Gold that wakes her up. She goes downstairs to find she isn't the only one awake and talks to Henry. Baelfire is still on the pirate ship and the captain tries to talk to him. Emma and Henry eat lunch at Granny's but something happens that makes the day a nightmare.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


_Emma paced the front room of Mr. Gold's cabin nervously, careful not to get too close to the windows. After going to the police station to get back into the swing of work, she had found a note on her desk. It had been placed neatly in the center of the desk blotter, her name written in a telltale elegant hand. She had snatched it up quickly, finding it heavy for just a quick missive._

_She looked to see if David had seen it but he had not. He had been at the deputy's desk, his back to her so she was certain he was unaware. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and beat a hasty trail in there. She locked the door and leaned against it, opening the note with shaking hands._

_'Come see me at the cabin at one o'clock. I've enclosed a key in case you arrive early, “ It said. “ Lock the door behind you and stay away from the windows.'_

_She had arrived early like had suspected she would. She checked her watch again, seeing it had just turned the appointed hour. She heard the sound of a car approaching, her heartbeat thundering in her ears and her breath catching in her throat. She had a pretty good idea of why he wanted to meet her in such a secluded place._

_She could hear the thudding of his cane on the front porch, each strike echoing that of her pounding heart. There was a pause and silence before the scratching of metal on metal. She held her breath as the lock gently clicked open, the door creaking as he pushed it just enough to slip inside. He closed the door, looking towards her._

_Their eyes locked and she let out a silent gasp. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine and made her belly clench. He quirked his mouth, silently crossing the room. When he reached her, he leaned in and took her lips in a kiss._

_She returned it, bringing her hands up to cradle his face as they continued. He pulled away just enough to whisper, “ You came. “_

“ _I couldn't stay away, “ She murmured, her lips brushing against his._

_He seized her lips again, pressing on them with his tongue. She parted them, letting him in and meeting him with her own tongue. She felt him slide his left arm around her waist, pulling her close. He held her gently though they devoured each others mouths._

_It was long awaited and everything Emma had hoped it would be. She had missed the way his lips felt on hers, how he smelled and the heat of his body. She had secretly longed for him in The Enchanted Forest for he made her feel safe and complete. No one else in her life had made her feel so whole, not even Henry's father._

_They parted, panting for air. He pressed his forehead against hers, daring not to get too far from her. “ Were you followed? “_

“ _I don't think so, “ Emma replied between breaths. He was concerned that Cora had made it to Storybrooke somehow and she was starting to become so as well. Cora did not seem like the type to give up easily. “ Were you? “_

“ _No, “ He said as firmly as he could manage. He kissed her lightly, “ Now... Let's do what we came here to do. It's been much too long. “_

_Emma knew what he meant. She had been sure of it from the moment she had read the note that smelled of him. The scent had tormented her all morning from when she had hidden the note. She could imagine the way he would make love to her after such a long time apart._

_He took his arm from her waist before taking her by the right hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissing the ring on her finger. He moved in front of her, leading her to a doorway that led to a narrow hallway. She followed as anticipation built in her body as his hand slowly tightened around hers._

_They reached the end of the corridor and a door. He waved his right hand without taking it from his cane and it swung open. The room behind it was small, most of it taken up by a simply made up king sized bed. Like the rest of the cabin, it was plain and didn't contain much else._

_Light filtered into the room from behind a heavy curtain, giving the room a dreamlike glow. He gave her a moment to take it all in before turning to her and kissing her again. He pressed his hips to hers, making her gasp against his lips. It seemed he was burning for her like she was burning for him._

_She shook her hand loose from his, getting a puzzled look from him as she took a step back. She gave him a coy smile as her hands went to the hem of her blouse. She pulled it off, flinging it aside before she moved forward and reached for his blazer._

_He smirked as she unbuttoned it, pushing it open to reveal his waistcoat. She unbuttoned that next, her hands going to his tie once she was finished. She ran her fingers up it until she reached the knot, loosening it and slipping it from his neck. She pitched it aside then started on his shirt buttons._

_He brought his left hand up and gently cupped her right breast, seeking out her nipple with his thumb. Though lace and fabric covered it, his touch made her gasp as he found the already hardened peak..._

“ Ah! “ Emma sat straight up in bed. She had dreamed about Mr. Gold and her stealing away to his cabin to make up for lost time. Things had started to get very heated, making her wake because she was scared he would see what she was dreaming. She didn't feel like she was being watched but he was sneaky and could be less than truthful about things.

She closed her eyes and flung her blanket off, the dream leaving her hot in more ways than one. She swung her legs out of the bed, straightening her tank top as she stood up. She needed a glass of cold water and then maybe a cold shower. She then decided against it, knowing doing such a thing would make noise in the otherwise silent apartment.

If anyone heard her and asked questions, she would have to tell them a lie. She sighed, walking towards the stairs. She was about halfway down when she stopped, frowning when she saw Henry standing at the bottom. She furrowed her brow, “ What are you doing up, kid? “

“ I heard you cry out, “ Henry said. “ I was coming to see if you were okay. “

Emma sighed, “ I just had a bad dream. It woke me up. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said.

“ Sorry I woke you, “ Emma apologized. “ I didn't think I cried out that loud. “

“ It's okay, “ Henry shook his head. “ I wasn't asleep. “

“ You weren't? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Henry motioned to the couch, “ I couldn't sleep so I was reading. “

She looked past him to see the storybook open and a flashlight on top of his blanket. “ Oh, “ She said. She looked down at him, “ So was it something you're trying to figure out keeping you awake? “

Henry nodded, “ Yeah. That woman from Archie's office and the diner. I think I figured out who she is. “

Emma's stomach clenched. Henry was talking about Belle. They had somehow met while Emma was away in The Enchanted Forest. The boy was still oblivious to the fact that she had attacked Belle and that was the reason she had been taken to jail.

“ Oh? “ Emma tried to sound clueless. “ And who is she? “

Henry grabbed her by the right hand and pulled her over to the couch. The book was open to one of the watercolor pictures that showed a scene from the story he was reading. She had seen lots of them when she had read through the book when the magic had returned but somehow had missed the one he had the book opened to. He grabbed up the flashlight, “ Look. “

Emma felt her heart sink at the picture, the sight dampening the feelings the dream had conjured up inside of her. It was of Belle kissing Rumplestiltskin. She glanced at Henry, “ Well, that does look a lot like her. “

“ It IS her, “ Henry said as he sat down on the couch. He picked up the book and looked at the space next to him. Emma knew what he wanted so she sat down next to him. “ The story says that she kissed him and his curse was almost broken... But it wasn't. “

“ Does the story say why? “ Emma asked. She was trying to sound like she didn't know though she did.

“ It says that he didn't think her intentions were pure and she was trying to trick him, “ Henry said what Emma already knew. “ So, he threw her out and she went back home. That's where things get confusing. “

“ Confusing? “ Emma looked at him intently. She tried to stay focused on the boy's face and not look at the picture before her. It pricked at her heart each time she did. “ How? “

“ Well, she didn't exactly get welcomed home with open arms and some really bad stuff happened to her, “ Henry thankfully flipped the page to another part of the story. “ It says that some time later, my mom went to his castle and told him that Belle threw herself off of a tower and died after being tortured. “

Emma already knew that too. She had long ago made the connection back to Regina's tale of the ex-lover that had killed herself on Valentine's Day. The whole story had been a flat-out lie but had some of the same elements of the lie she had told Rumplestiltskin. She sighed, “ Well, I guess it was a lie then if Belle is here. “

“ I'm pretty sure that it was, “ Henry said. “ But the book doesn't say what happened after that. “

“ Maybe because that's just what the person who wrote the book knew, “ Emma pointed out.

Henry frowned, “ Oh. “

Emma reached for the book, “ Why don't we close this now you know who she is? “

Henry pulled it away, “ I'm not finished yet. I had an idea and I was going to tell it to you in the morning but since you're up now... “

Emma rolled her eyes, Henry's tone letting her know he really wanted to tell it to her. She sighed, “ Okay, kid. What's your idea? “

“ If her kiss almost saved him before, maybe it could take his curse away the next time they kiss. I mean, if her intentions are pure and he believes it this time, it should work. Isn't that how it works? “ Henry said.

“ I suppose so but why would you want his curse broken? “ Emma wanted to hear what Henry had to say.

Henry glanced down at her stomach, “ So you and the twins are safe. If he doesn't have magic then you don't have to keep your deal with him. “

Fear washed over Emma. She still needed to learn how to use her magic and she wouldn't be able to without Mr. Gold. The Blue Fairy couldn't teach her and Regina wasn't an option since she had chosen to give up magic for Henry. She also didn't know where she would be if Mr. Gold fell back in love with Belle any more than when she had first thought about it.

“ Emma? “ Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He gave her an imploring look, “ What do you think? “

Emma choked back the lump that had started to rise in her throat. Just the thought of losing him again made her feel like she had before finding out she was pregnant. She didn't know if she could face going down such a dark road again and she didn't want to, not after what she had put Henry through as well as herself. She let out a sigh, “ I'm glad that you're thinking about the twins and I but you just can't make people fall back in love, Henry. “

“ But she's his True Love, “ Henry said emphatically. “ Grandma and Grandpa fell back in love. “

“ They were cursed, “ Emma reminded him. “ They never stopped loving each other... They just forgot. “

Henry frowned, “ Who says Mr. Gold stopped loving Belle though? “

The words were like a knife to Emma's heart. She knew he hadn't after watching how he behaved when he thought Perdita was Belle. She had felt tossed aside and like she no longer mattered though he had tried to divide his attention between them both. Emma sighed, “ Maybe she wasn't his True Love and that's why the kiss failed. “

Henry poked the book with his right index finger, “ No. The book says she is. There's no changing that. If we can just get them to fall in love again and get him to lose his power... “

“ What's going on out here? “ Mary-Margret's voice startled them both. She furrowed her brow when Henry and Emma looked at her. She was wearing her pink satin robe over her nightgown, just like the night before. “ Why are the both of you up? “

Emma motioned to the loft, “ I... I had a dream that woke me up and I was coming down for water but found him awake instead. “

“ Henry? “ Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest. “ You're supposed to be asleep. Emma put you to bed hours ago. “

“ I know but I couldn't, “ Henry held the book up. “ There's this woman I've been seeing around town and I had to figure out who she is. “

“ Did you? “ Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

Henry nodded, “ Yeah. She's Mr. Gold's True Love. “

Mary-Margret quickly turned her eyes to Emma but said nothing as she returned her attention to Henry, “ I see. Now that you know that, will you be able to sleep? “

“ Maybe, “ Henry replied. “ But I have an idea... “

“ We can talk about it over breakfast. Both of you need your sleep, “ Mary-Margret said. She looked at Emma, “ Especially you since you're thinking about going back to work. “

Henry looked at Emma, “ You are? “

“ I got to eventually, kid, “ Emma nodded. “ I'm the sheriff. “

Henry sighed, “ Oh.  Okay.  I was hoping for at least one more day. “

" We'll see how things go tomorrow morning, okay? " Emma said gently.  She liked the idea of spending more time with Henry but she was still officially the sheriff and couldn't abandon her post.  


" You promised you'd tell me about what it was like... " Henry started.  


" I know I did, " Emma stood up, gently taking the book from Henry.  " And I will. " 

Mary-Margret walked over, “ Maybe I should take that so he's not tempted to read more after we go to bed. “

Emma handed it to her, “ Good idea. “

Henry sighed heavily as he held out the flashlight, “ I guess you want this too. “

Emma took it and passed it off to Mary-Margret as well, “ Yeah. Now, get under your blanket and I'll tuck you in. “

Henry did as he was told, looking at Emma as she made sure he was covered. “ Mom? “ He said as she moved to stand up.

“ What? “ Emma looked at him.

“ Think about what I said, okay? “ Henry said, Emma assuming so Mary-Margret couldn't hear. “ It just might work. “

Emma took a deep breath. She couldn't tell him that his idea was something that scared her so she just said, “ Sure. “ 

“ Good night, mom, “ Henry said as she moved back.

Emma forced a smile though her emotions were in a flux. “ Good night, kid. “

“ I better not hear you two up again, “ Mary-Margret said. 

Emma looked at her, “ You won't. Good night. “

Mary-Margret nodded and walked back to her bedroom. Emma took one last look at Henry to find he had closed his eyes. She walked away from the couch, heading for the stairs as Henry's words replayed in her mind. She barely made it to the bed before she started to cry...

**

**

Baelfire paced back and forth in front of his bunk. He had been on the pirate ship another seven days without any sign of Peter or The Lost Boys coming to save him. He tried to keep hope alive that they were going to save him but it was getting harder with each passing day. He had refused to go topside so the pirate captain had food delivered to him as well as clean clothes and water to drink and bathe in.

He accepted that much, knowing he had to stay alive in order to get rescued. He just couldn't think of what was taking Peter and the others so long to come for him. He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned towards the door as it opened. The captain walked into the room and eyed him carefully. “ How long are you going to stay down here, boy? “

Baelfire narrowed his eyes, “ My name isn't 'boy'. “

“ What am I to call you then? “ The captain scoffed.

“ Baelfire, “ He said. “ My name is Baelfire. “

The captain nodded, “ Baelfire. Right. Well, I'm Killian Jones and you had best learn to get along with me. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Why should I? “

“ Because I can put you off of it as quickly as I could keep you on it, “ Killian replied. 

“ You killed my mother so I'd rather be anywhere but here, “ Baelfire said. If he did get put off the ship, he would just find his way back to the tree house. He knew Neverland well enough he would be able to.

“ And what was your mother's name? “ Killian asked. “ I want to hear you say it. “

Baelfire glared at him, “ You know her name. It was Milah. You kidnapped her and murdered her. “

Killian raised his eyebrows, “ That's a very hefty charge, Baelfire. What proof do you have of this? “

“ You took her from my village when I was just a little boy, “ Baelfire replied. “ I only saw your face once but I never forgot it. “

“ That's not proof, “ Killian scoffed.

“ My father told me she was killed, “ Baelfire replied. His father had been different back then, a good and honest man or so he thought. “ That's proof enough. “

Killian shook his head, “ Then I'm afraid your father lied to you. Your mother came with me willingly. She felt trapped in the meager life your father was giving her and she wanted to leave it. “

“ You lie! “ Hot tears sprung to Baelfire's eyes. “ We were happy and you ruined it! “

“ Your mother told a different tale, “ Killian walked into the room a little more. “ She was very unhappy and wanted to leave that village where everyone looked at her and your father like garbage but he refused to go. She wanted to go somewhere new, where no one knew of how your coward of a father fled The Ogre War. “

Baelfire sniffled, unable to argue. He knew his father was a coward and had deserted his men. It had been a hard truth he had found out shortly before his father had changed. He had done it though Baelfire said he was willing to fight.

“ We planned to come back for you, “ Killian said. “ She loved you dearly and wanted to save you from that life once you were old enough to understand the truth she never told you and why she left... “

“ What truth? What didn't she tell me? “ Baelfire cut him off.

Killian sighed, “ She really wasn't your mother. “

Baelfire went cold, “ What? “

“ She was your stepmother, “ Killian said quietly. “ She told me that didn't matter though. She loved you like she was her own and she didn't want you to suffer in the life your father could give you. “

Baelfire snatched up the closest thing he could grab, the pillow he had been sleeping on. He pitched it at Killian, “ Get out! I've heard enough! “

“ You need to know the truth, “ Killian said after he dodged the pillow. He moved towards the door. “ I swear to you that I'm not lying. If you wish to hear more, you know where to find me. “

Baelfire watched as Killian left the room before throwing himself back on the bed... 

**

**

Emma sat with Henry at Granny's in their usual booth. After getting a late start in the morning, they had decided to spend one last day together before she went back to work. She really wasn't sure how much policing Storybrooke would need since things had been pretty boring until Regina had returned. She had been grateful for the lull since she was in such bad shape but now wondered if things would stay quiet.

She silently hoped that Cora had not found a way to their realm but Mr. Gold seemed pretty sure she would. She looked at Henry, the child practically vibrating with excitement. She hadn't told him too much about The Enchanted Forest the day before, telling him she needed a day to get her mind straightened out. By the way he was acting, she could tell he was going to hold her to that promise.

“ So, “ He said as he leaned closer as he clutched his fork in his hand. He had eaten most of his lunch but had left his fries, probably too eager to hear about her adventures. “ What was it like... Over there? “

She finished chewing her food as she thought. If she told him every single thing, it would have taken hours. She took a breath, “ Well... Let's see... There were ogres... The dead rising... People trying to kill me... A chimera trying to make me a midnight snack... And more ogres. “

Henry smiled, seeming pleased with what she had to say though it wasn't much. “ Awesome. “

“ Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome, “ Emma chuckled a little. It hadn't been awesome for her. There were a couple of times she thought she would never see Storybrooke ever again. She threw down her half-eaten fry, “ Come on. We got to go pick up your stuff from school. The principal said you left a lot of stuff in your desk. “

“ I can go get it myself, “ Henry said. “ I know what I left in there and it'll fit in my backpack. “

“ Just because you can do it yourself doesn't mean that you should, “ Emma said. She still wasn't sure if Cora had made it to Storybrooke or not but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Henry shrugged on his backpack, “ David let me walk to school by myself. “

“ Well I'm not David, “ Emma said. She had wondered how Henry had been able to slip off and tell Mr. Gold about the babies and now she knew. The child had probably taken advantage of David's distracted state and convinced him to let him walk on his own.

“ You used to let me, “ Henry reminded her.

It was true. There were a lot of mornings she had let him go on his own, not really thinking anything of it. She had been walking herself to school from the time she was eight so she had thought he was plenty old enough. That had changed though and not just because of her wariness of Cora.

She also wanted to spend as much time as she could with Henry before the twins came. Taking care of them would eat up all her time and she didn't want Henry to feel neglected or unwanted. He didn't seem the type of kid to be jealous of his siblings but she didn't want to risk it. She had enough to worry about with how he would react when he knew the truth about who their father was.

“ Well, I'm not me... I'm walking you because that's what mothers do and I'm doing it, “ She said as she slipped her left arm around his shoulders. They walked to the door like that, Henry pulling away to push it open for her. They stepped outside, the patio deserted because of an early morning rainstorm.

As Henry walked down the front steps, frantic barking caught Emma's attention. A moment later, Archie's dog, Pongo, came running towards them. “ Hey Pongo! “ Henry said as he leaned down to the dog. He continued to bark though Henry was kneeling in front of him.

The dog looked directly at Emma, continuing to bark as Henry tried to calm him down. She looked around, knowing if the dog was around then Archie wasn't too far behind. When he didn't appear, she found it strange. “ Where's Archie? “ She asked.

“ Emma! Something's wrong! “ Ruby came running out of the diner.

“ How do you know? “ Emma turned to find Ruby kneeling down to Pongo. She remembered and sighed, “ Never mind. Wolf thing. “

Emma then walked over to Henry, putting her right hand on his shoulder. “ You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to school. Go get your things and I'll get you later. “

Henry nodded and took off as he said, “ Okay. “

When he was gone, Emma looked down at Ruby. She was rubbing Pongo's head and making little noises to him. It was like she was talking to him in some dog language she didn't understand. Suddenly, Pongo broke away from her and ran across the street as he barked again. 

Emma and Ruby took off after him as he ran to the door to Archie's office. Ruby reached it first, pulling it open and letting Pongo inside. She climbed the stairs, Emma on her heels. They got up to Archie's floor, Pongo running to the office.

They reached the door, Emma noticing it was partly open. She knocked on it, “ Archie? “

When he didn't answer, she pushed it open and called his name again. Just past the coffee table that sat on the couch, she saw him. He was lying motionless on the floor, his face facing away from the door. Emma ran to this side, falling to her knees as she reached him.

“ What? What is it? “ Ruby asked as she came into the office.

“ Archie, “ Emma said as she checked his pulse. She heard Ruby gasp, knowing she had seen him as well. She found no pulse and looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

Ruby shook her head as she murmured, “ No... “

Emma stared at him for a long moment, her mind numb until a single question bubbled forth. “ Who would do this? “

“ I think I know, “ Ruby said evenly.


	9. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and David question Regina about Archie's death. Baelfire decides he wants to talk to Killian after all. Mr. Gold gets a visit from Belle and some unexpected visitors soon afterward. Killian tells Baelfire the truth about Milah.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma and David walked into the interrogation room, Regina sitting calmly behind the table. After hearing about the argument Regina had with Archie and that Ruby had seen Regina going into Archie's office the night before, she knew she had to look into it. She had called Regina and asked her to come to the station, surprised when she agreed readily. Emma was sickened by the nonchalant air the woman gave off and the smirk that came to her lips.

" Glad to see the sheriff's station is now a family business, " She quipped. Her humor faded, " Why am I here? "

" You know why you're here, " Emma said evenly. She couldn't believe how calm Regina was acting. Then again, she could. She was the cold and calculating Evil Queen that had invoked The Dark Curse.

" It's because of Archie, " Emma finished.

Regina scoffed, " Oh? So now it's against the law to get into an argument with someone? "

" It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them, " David said.

Regina was dumbstruck, her expression going from smug to shock. She was silent for a long moment before she whispered, " Archie's dead? "

Her reaction took Emma by surprise. It seemed like the way an innocent person would react, much like the way Mary-Margret had reacted when she was told Kathryn was supposedly dead. She could see no signs of deception on Regina's face and her lie detecting ability had not been set off. She remained silent though, wanting to see how the rest of the interview went.

" Stop it, Regina, " David said. He sounded like he really didn't believe her at all. " Ruby saw you going into his office last night. "

" Then she's lying. I was home all evening, " Regina replied firmly. Emma sat down on the edge of the table, Regina looking up at her and moving closer. " After everything I've done to change to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? "

David moved away from the two-way glass, leaning on the table as Regina continued. " And if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. "

Emma considered her words. Regina had really seemed earnest at the party about her want to change and Archie had believed in her. Regina looked between them, " The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness. "

Emma had to admit she had a point. Being sloppy was something Regina didn't do often. To her, it meant it was either someone else or Regina had done it on impulse without planning it at all. She didn't dare voice that opinion yet, unsure of who else could have wanted Archie dead.

" You've been caught before, " David pushed off from the table. Regina gave him a dirty look, obviously displeased with the comment. He turned to Emma, " Come on Emma, who do you think is lying? Ruby or her? "

Emma looked at him, still not sure what to say. She saw no signs of it but David had known her a lot longer than she had. Regina had also fooled her super power before. David motioned to her, " She's incapable of changing no matter how many times we've given her the chance. "

David leaned back down on the table, looking into Regina's eyes as he said, " Why should this time be any different? "

Regina glared at them both, " Because this time I have a reason to change. My son. "

" He's Emma's son, " David hissed.

" But I raised him and I love him! " Regina sneered. She shot a dirty glance at Emma before looking at David again, " She gave him away. She had no idea what was going to become of him but she gave him up... Just like you gave her up. "

" We're talking about YOU, " David pointed at her.

" Then you shouldn't have started splitting hairs, " Regina replied.

David backed away from the table slowly, " This interview is over. "

" I'll say it is, " Regina sat back in the chair. " I'm innocent and I'm not saying anything else. "

Emma stood up, " Come on. Let's go. "

David nodded once before giving Regina one last look before following Emma to the door that led to the observation room. Mary-Margret had been there, listening to the whole thing. Emma opened it, walking inside as David followed. He pushed the door closed behind him as Emma continued to think about the interview.

She was becoming more and more sure that Regina was indeed telling the truth. Her reaction to the news Archie was dead had been genuine as was her anger at being accused. If it had been any other suspect, Emma knew she could say she was innocent but she was a little scared to say the words to her parents about their long time foe. They seemed to have made up their minds that she was unforgivable.

Mary-Margret stared at Regina through the glass, " So what do we do with her now? "

" Lock her up, " David said firmly.

Emma took a deep breath, knowing she had to speak up. She knew she couldn't live with herself if Regina was punished for something she didn't do. " We can't lock her up because she didn't do it. "

Mary-Margret turned to look at her, her disbelief evident. David looked incredulous as well. " You really believe her? " He asked.

Emma glanced at Regina through the glass then back at her parents, " I watched her when I told her Archie was dead. She didn't know. "

Mary-Margret glanced at David then at her, " Emma... I know you WANT to believe that Regina can change for Henry but... "

" I know what I saw, " Emma cut her off. She nodded towards the window, " Look at her in there. The old Regina would have reduced this building to ashes. That a woman who wants to change... She just wants everyone else to see it. "

Emma took a breath. So many things about Regina reminded her of herself when she decided to change her own life. After getting out of jail, she did just that. Though it wasn't exactly an easy life, she was on a straighter path than she had been on before.

" I know that look. I know her. I believe her, " Emma finished.

Mary-Margret moved towards her, " That woman tried to kill you... And your babies, Emma. She's done so many things I can't even begin to know where to start... "

" That was the past, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " She reached out for help. That showed she was serious. "

" With all due respect, " David said. " You don't know her like we do. "

" Maybe that's the problem, " Emma replied. She didn't know the Regina they knew and it helped her keep a more even view of her. " I know in your kingdom, she was The Evil Queen but here, she's Regina... And I'm still the sheriff and I say she's innocent until proven guilty. "

" So, " Mary-Margret said. " What do you suggest we do? "

Emma looked at her mother, " Let her go. "

David shook his head, " Emma... "

" We let her go, " Emma said firmly, cutting him off. " And then we find the truth. "

* * *

Baelfire stared at the door that led out of his cabin. He had thought about the things Killian had said to him and how earnest he had sounded as he spoke. He didn't seem to be lying so Baelfire wanted to give him a chance to tell him what he claimed was the truth. It had been quite a shock to find out what he had and wondered just how shocking the rest of the story would be.

He sighed, reaching for the door and opening it. He put his right foot on the bottom step, the wood creaking with his weight. He moved slowly though he was used to the ship's rocking. He reached the top of the stairs, finding another door.

He pushed it open, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. The sun was high in the sky, telling him it was about midday. As his eyes adjusted, the pirates on the deck fell silent. They had been talking but his appearance cut all conversations short.

After a few moments, the men went back to what they were doing. " You've come up, " The man that always brought Baelfire his food and clothes had come to his side. He had said his name was Mr. Smee. " I didn't think I would ever see you topside. "

Baelfire looked at the chubby man, " I needed some sun... And to talk to your captain. Where is he? "

Smee blinked, " He's in his quarters. "

" Take me there, " Baelfire said. " I need to talk to him. "

" Oh, I can't do that. He doesn't like to... " Smee started.

" Take me to him or I'll find the way myself, " Baelfire said sharply.

Smee put his hands up, " Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. "

Baelfire watched as Smee passed him then followed him to the back of the ship. Everything the night he had come to the ship was a blur of gunpowder flashes and shouts as the pirates fought Peter and The Lost Boys. With the added haze of pain from being tossed against the side of the ship and falling down the stairs, Baelfire wasn't surprised the area looked unfamiliar. Smee opened the door that led below, motioning for Baelfire to follow.

They were about halfway down the stairs when a firm voice made them stop. " It had better be important or you're going over the side, " Killian said. Baelfire could see him sitting at the desk that ran along the back wall of the room.

" Our... Our guest wishes to speak to you, captain, " Smee stammered. He took his red knit cap off. " I tried to tell him that... "

Killian stopped what he was doing and got up out of the chair he was sitting in. He looked surprised, " Baelfire. You're out of your room. "

Baelfire nodded as he stepped past Smee, " You said you were going to tell me the truth so I want to hear it. "

" Gladly, " Killian said. He motioned with his right hand for Baelfire to come closer. He then pointed to the chair with his left arm. Baelfire noticed he wasn't wearing his hook then saw it on the desk. " Sit here. Mr. Smee? "

" Yes, captain? " Smee clutched his hat tighter.

" Fetch us some water and some food. We will be here for a while. "

* * *

Emma, Mary-Margret and David were in Archie's office. The new coroner had taken his body away earlier when Emma had been convinced of Regina's guilt. She was now kicking herself, wishing she had checked the office more thoroughly. Mary-Margret was going through the things on his desk while David rifled through the file cabinet, looking for clues.

Emma was going through his appointment book, trying to figure out who else could have had motive to kill Archie. She was coming up empty and Mary-Margret hadn't said much so she figured she was too. David pulled a file folder and opened it before sighing. " Regina's file... It's empty. "

Mary-Margret stood up, " She killed the kindest soul in this town... A man who only cared about helping. "

" We don't know that for sure, " Emma said as David moved towards Mary-Margret. " We still have a lot to look through. I promise we'll find whoever really did this. "

" Isn't it time that you already admit that we have? " David asked. " Regina had a fight with Archie. Ruby saw her outside last night. Now, her file is empty. That's... A lot of evidence. "

Emma gasped, a thought occurring to her. " Maybe that's the point. "

David furrowed his brow, " What do you mean? "

" I don't know how it is in Fairy Tale Land but in the real world, it usually HARD to find evidence. This has been way too easy, " Emma said as Mary-Margret moved closer to her. " Unless someone wants us to find evidence. "

Mary-Margret sat down on the arm of the couch, " So you think she was framed? "

" Well it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town, " Emma looked at Mary-Margret.

" Who would want to frame her? " David shrugged.

" That's a long list, " Mary-Margret said. " Present company included. "

" Yeah, " Emma looked down too. " But there's so many people who... "

" Emma? " David sounded concerned when Emma's voice trailed off. He moved to see why she had fallen silent.

Emma pointed to a name in the book, " He had an appointment with Belle. Henry said he ran into her here... "

" So you think she did it? " David looked confused.

Emma shook her head, " No. She wouldn't kill someone. "

" But who would? " David asked.

Mary-Margret gasped, " Oh my God... I think I know but I don't want to say it. "

" Say it, " David looked at her. " Who do you think would have went this far to get rid of Regina? "

Mary-Margret gave Emma a wary look before she whispered, " Gold. "

Emma felt her heart sink, realizing that he wanted her to stay away from him for another reason than her safety. He couldn't plot Regina's demise with her hanging around and he was most likely using Cora as an excuse to keep her away. She wanted to kick herself for being so blind. She had really wanted to believe he was looking out for her best interests but now she knew there was more to it than that.

Emma got to her feet, throwing the appointment book down on the couch. She looked at her parents, " Let's go. "

* * *

Mr. Gold heard the front bell ring and looked up from his work. He had been working on a way to leave Storybrooke for most of the day but was still empty handed. Even if he did find a way, he still needed to know where to look for Baelfire. He got to his feet and walked to the curtain to see who had come.

Belle stood there, her gray coat on over a yellow blouse and burnt orange and green striped skirt. She held a picnic basket in her hands. She had brought him food the day before and they had talked for most of the afternoon. He had kept most of his darker secrets to himself but they still had plenty to talk about.

He had tried to enjoy her company though his mind kept wandering to Emma and what she was up to. He hadn't seen her since he changed the ring to her opposite hand. He gave the woman before him a smile, " Belle. I didn't think you were coming by today. "

She moved towards the display case, " I got a little busy at the library and lunch time had passed before I knew it. I did, however, bring you an early dinner. I hope you like it. "

Mr. Gold waited as she put the basket on the case and he opened the top to find she had brought him a game hen with vegetables. It was one of many of her better dishes and it seemed she had prepared enough for two. He smiled as she took off her coat, " It looks delicious, Belle. "

Belle began to unload the dishes from the basket as Emma, Mary-Margret and David burst into the shop. He had sensed Emma close but figured she was just passing by on her way to somewhere else. She had agreed to stay away until he knew for sure if Cora was around or not. She had a serious expression on her face like something grave had happened.

Belle looked towards them, her happy expression turning to one of apprehension. Mr. Gold walked out from behind the display case. He knew what the scene would look like to Emma, her frown deepening when she saw the other woman, Belle moved closer to him and away from Emma like she was trying to hide.

" Ah... Nothing warms the heart more than the sight of a family reunited, " He tried to sound like nothing was wrong. He could feel Emma's confusion and anger but he couldn't tell if it was from finding Belle in the shop or from something else. Her emotions were high and blocking him out so he was unable to see anything.

He pointed to Mary-Margret as he gave Emma a small grin, " You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan. "

Emma's anger flared at being called that. She narrowed her eyes, " We know that you killed him. "

Mr. Gold chuckled as he looked at David. He seemed angry too and looked away after their eyes met, " And your father's tact. "

Belle looked confused by what was going on and a bit frightened as well. " Someone's dead? " She asked, horror creeping into her voice.

Emma looked at Belle. " Doctor Hopper, " She sounded like she didn't want to talk to her at all. The body language they were both displaying spoke volumes. It was like they had met before and it had not been pleasant.

Mr. Gold could feel Emma's pain rising in addition to her anger. He wanted to explain but he knew he couldn't, not in front of everyone. Even if he could use the connection he shared with Emma, the long silence it would require would be suspicious. He would just have to find a way to get her alone at a later time so he could get her to understand.

" Why on Earth would you think I had anything to do with that? " He asked. He needed to handle the situation at hand first. The news of the doctor's death surprised him but he had to remain calm so Emma wouldn't get more excited.

" All the evidence points to Regina, " Emma replied as she continued to look at him but stole glances at Belle. It was like she was watching her in case she tried something.

" And she's not capable of doing something so vile, " Belle's tone was sarcastic.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Belle as she crossed her arms over her chest, " It's a frame job. "

Mr. Gold did not miss the hostility that had crept into Emma's voice as she spoke to Belle. He wasn't sure if it was in response to her sarcasm or because she was there. ~Emma... ~ He tried to talk to her, unsure if she would listen.

~Save it, ~ Emma shot back, her tone hurt and hostile. ~We'll talk about this later. ~

" It would be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her, " Mary-Margret added.

Mr. Gold smiled at her, " Nice to see your memory is still intact dearie but this time, I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you. It wasn't me. "

David scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, " Why should we believe you? "

He looked at David, " Because I can prove it. Ask the witness. "

" No one was there, " Emma said sharply.

" Now that's not strictly true, now is it? " He looked at Emma. He quirked his mouth, " There was Pongo. "

Emma scoffed, " Pongo is a dog. Even Ruby couldn't tell what he was trying to tell her outside of something was wrong. "

" Because that's not the way to find out, dearie, " Mr. Gold replied. " Go get the dog and I guarantee we can find out what really happened. "

" He's over with Ruby at Granny's, " Emma said.

" I'll go get him, " David volunteered. He went to the door and opened it. Once he was out of the shop, Mr. Gold looked at Emma, Mary-Margret and Belle. " Ladies... Would you like some tea? "

* * *

Baelfire's mind was swirling from the things Killian had told him. He had listened carefully as the pirate told him the supposedly true story of what had really happened when Milah had left him and his father behind. Milah had grown restless in the life she was living and wanted to leave the village but Rumplestiltskin wouldn't hear of it. In desperation, she fled with the pirates for a better life.

" And a little while after she came with us, she told me she was with child... My child, " Killian continued. His expression turned somber, " We were overjoyed, especially since she thought she couldn't have any. She was with your father for so long and never bore him a child. "

" It was Belladonna, wasn't it? " Baelfire's eyes slipped over to the empty cradle. He remembered the name that was embroidered on the blanket. It was one of the few things he could recall about that night.

Killian nodded, " Indeed. Things went fine up until the seventh month. Milah had difficulties and was bedridden for most of it then went into labor much too early. Bella was so tiny, I could hold her in one hand. "

His eyes grew a little wet as he continued, " Oh she was beautiful. She had dark hair and blue eyes, just like your stepmother. Sometimes, I can still see her little face when I close my eyes. "

" How long did she live? " Baelfire asked.

" One day, " Killian said quietly. " She drew her last struggling breath in my arms as Milah slept. "

The story saddened Baelfire. It was even more heart-wrenching that Killian still mourned her after so long. It told him that his feelings for his stepmother had been much deeper than he realized. " That's really sad. "

" It is, " Killian replied. He sighed, " I'm so sorry but I'd like to be alone now. "

Baelfire could see the recollection had upset him. He could see the man fighting to hold back tears. A stray tear slipped down Killian's cheek and he quickly wiped it away like he hoped Baelfire hadn't seen it. Baelfire nodded, " I've heard enough for now. You've given me a lot to think about. I had better go now. "

Killian nodded, " Perhaps you should. "

Baelfire got up and left the room...

* * *

Emma sat across the room from where Mr. Gold was preparing the tea. She had taken a spot as far away from Belle as she could get, sensing her presence left the other woman feeling less than comfortable. She tried not to let it get to her as she watched Belle stay close to Mr. Gold's side. When she couldn't take anymore, she turned her gaze to the floor.

Mary-Margret stood across from her, giving her knowing looks but she was unable to say anything. Emma knew she would want to talk about it and most certainly try to comfort her once they left. Emma was sure she wouldn't be in the mood to talk though. She would need time to get her thoughts together before she could face her mother.

She was starting to wonder if he had lied about the meeting with Belle at Granny's in attempt to cover his tracks. She recalled his face from that night and she had sensed no dishonesty. Then again, she was in quite an upset state when she had been over there. He had also fooled her before and couldn't help but feel like he was trying to trick her again.

" Miss Swan? " Mr. Gold's voice cut through her thoughts and the tense silence that filled the room. She frowned, not liking the way he spoke to her like they were merely acquaintances.

She didn't look up, " What? "

" Would you like sugar in your tea? " He asked as she heard him pour her a cup.

Emma shook her head. She was still feeling a little nauseous but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Doc had also advised her to avoid coffee and tea because of her pregnancy. She couldn't say that in front of Belle though so she just said, " I don't want any tea. Thank you. "

" Very well then, " Mr. Gold sounded slightly disappointed as Emma heard the gentle clatter of the china as he set the cup and saucer down. " Belle? Would you? "

" Yes please, " Belle replied.

Emma heard him give Belle some sugar, the tongs clicking against the sugar bowl as he did. " Is that good, my dear? "

" Yes. Thank you, " Belle replied. Emma bit the inside of her lip when she heard her kiss him. She glanced up at her mother to find she was giving her a look that told her the kiss was on the lips. She tightened her arms around herself and turned her gaze back to the floor, wondering what was taking David so long to get back.

" Snow? " Mr. Gold addressed Mary-Margret next. " Tea while you wait? "

" No thank you, " Mary-Margret replied.

Mr. Gold was silent for a moment then said, " Very well then. "

The silence returned to the room, only disturbed by the sound of Mr. Gold preparing his cup of tea. Emma listened as he stirred it, starting a bit when words entered her mind. ~How long are you going to pout at me, Emma. ~

Emma scoffed back, ~Oh... So you DO remember my name. I was starting to think you didn't. ~

Mr. Gold sighed, ~I can't explain it now but perhaps we can... ~

~You said you ran into her by accident, ~ Emma cut him off. Oh how she wanted to glare at him and scream but she couldn't. She would have if they were alone but she didn't want to make a scene in front of her mother. ~Tell me the truth, Gold. ~

The sound of the front door cut the conversation short, Emma looking towards the curtain as she heard Pongo's dog tags as they jingled against his collar. Mr. Gold and Belle set their teacups down as the sound grew closer. Emma watched as Mr. Gold knelt down as Pongo got closer, petting the dog as soon as he was within reach. " Here, boy... Good boy... Good boy... Good boy. "

David knelt down as well, keeping a firm hold on Pongo's leash. He watched Mr. Gold carefully, like he expect him to do something bad to the dog. When he didn't, David loosened his grip on the leash. He still kept a watchful on on Mr. Gold though.

To say she wasn't impressed by how gently he was treating the dog would have been a lie. It pricked at her heart, imaging that he would have been just as gently with their children. It was quickly looking like he would have other concerns in addition to them though. A cold fear slipped through her mind as she wondered if he would even bother with her or the babies if he got back together with Belle after all.

" I didn't know you were such a dog person, " Belle chuckled in astonishment. Emma glanced at her, Belle looking like his gentle hand had impressed her as well. The look of admiration made Emma want to be a little sick, kicking up her lingering nausea just a notch.

Mr. Gold smiled as he continued to pet Pongo, " Well... A long time ago in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two. "

" That's fascinating, " Emma said as she continued to stare at the scene before her. Watching him be so gentle made her remember how tender he had been with her when they had been together. The thoughts were unwelcome, especially since she would probably never get to experience it again. She tried to temper her sarcasm as she continued, " But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything? "

Mr. Gold continued to look at the dog, " Through magic of course. It won't allow us to communicate but it will allow us to extract his memories. "

" Extract? " David said as Mr. Gold stood up. He tightened his grip on the leash again.

Mr. Gold looked down at him, " You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing. "

Emma moved closer, still pretty sure he had something to do with framing Regina. It was right up his alley and she was reluctant to believe him after seeing Belle with him. He had told her to stay away for her safety but it was starting to look like he wanted her away so he could romance Belle. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

" Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us? " Emma asked. She was really starting to wonder if it was worth it to trust him at all, just not with what he was suggesting.

" Because I'm not going to be the one using magic, " His tone was even like he could read between the lines like she had hoped he would. He looked at her, their eyes locking as he pointed at her. " You are. "

His gaze sent a shiver through Emma, making her heart beat a little faster. Even as angry as she was, a look from him could still send her sense reeling. She fought it back as she replied, " Me? "

David gasped and looked at Mary-Margret. She then gasped and looked at Emma as she asked, " How? "

" You have it within you, " Mr. Gold walked over to one of the cabinets that lined the walls, speaking as he walked. " You told me so yourself. "

Emma knew she had it within her but using it was another thing entirely. He had helped her when she got the shards out of his leg, simply following his directions as he guided her. Both times she had used it without his help, she felt like she had no control over it. It seemed like it just happened when she repelled Cora and healed Henry's finger.

Mr. Gold looked over at Mary-Margret, " You witnessed it, didn't you? "

Mary-Margret didn't answer his question. Instead, she looked at Emma. " Emma, you don't have to do this. "

Emma looked at her mother. She didn't blame her for being scared or distrustful but she wasn't the one with magic. It was Emma's choice to use it and it would be to help, not hurt. She looked her mother in the eyes, " If it tells us something about Archie's death then so be it. "

Mr. Gold turned around, holding up the thing he had gotten out of the cabinet. It was an intricate dream-catcher that looked old and expensive. The threads were delicate and golden, the bottom lined with silver beads and beautiful feathers. " Do you know what this is? "

" Dream-catcher, " Emma whispered. She had one once. It had been something Neal and she had stolen from a hotel room. It was a lot more simple than the one Mr. Gold held and probably cheaper too.

He chuckled, " Well... It's capable of catching so much more. "

Emma watched him as he moved towards Pongo, making a clicking noise to get the dog's attention. He leaned down, dragging the feathers down Pongo's head, neck and back. The spaces between the strings shimmered, filling in with golden light. He lifted it up, Belle staring at it as she asked, " What is that? "

" Memories, " Mr. Gold looked at the dream-catcher as the light began to swirl and blur, the strings vanishing. Emma took a step back, surprised a little at what had happened. She had used magic so little and still wasn't sure of her own abilities. He held it out to her, " Now, Miss Swan... You show us how. "

Emma wasn't sure if she could. She hadn't got the chance to develop her magic at all and was certain it was weak. It was probably too weak for her to do what Mr. Gold was asking of her. " How? It just a jumble. "

He moved it closer to her, " Will it. Will it and we shall all see. "

Emma looked into his eyes, a little unsure of if it would even work. ~But what if... What if I'm not strong enough? ~ She asked him so no one else could hear.

~You're plenty strong, Emma... Trust me, ~ He replied. ~And trust yourself. ~

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Trust was a tall order, especially since what little trust she had in him was teetering on the brink of being completely lost. She huffed, grabbing the dream-catcher from him and held it in front of her. She stared at it, concentrating on it the best she could as she took long slow breaths to calm herself down.

" I can't, " Emma muttered when nothing happened and looked at him.

He moved closer, his scent filling her nose. His eyes again locked with her own, sending another shiver through her. She stifled it as he whispered, " Yes... You can. "

She could feel Mr. Gold staring at her as she tried again. She blocked it out, focusing on the dream-catcher even harder. The light in the middle swirled and she gasped, the feeling of what could only be described as energy flowed down her arms. Her fingers pulsed with it as her arms shook, forcing her to concentrate even more.

She closed her eyes, pushing herself as hard as she could. There was a noise from the dream-catcher and she reopened her eyes to see the whole thing had stared to glow as an image started to form in the middle. Mary-Margret and David moved closer as the image became one of Archie walking towards his office door. " You're doing it, " David gasped like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Emma watched as Archie opened the door to reveal Regina. She walked inside, Archie and her talking for a moment. He closed the door behind her as she walked further into the office. He went to the file cabinet and Regina slipped up behind him.

" Regina, " Emma whispered. She continued to watch as more words were exchanged before Regina grabbed Archie by the throat and started to strangle him.

" No! " Mary-Margret cried and turned away, David putting his arm around her.

Emma watched for as long as she could, her power waning and making her drop the dream-catcher to the floor. She gasped, the task leaving her feeling a little drained. She gasped again, looking at her parents. " You were right all along. "

David shook his head, " Sorry, Emma. "

Emma looked away from them, taking deep breaths as she tried to recover. She had been certain of Regina's innocence but there was no denying what she had seen. She turned to Mr. Gold to find Belle was clinging to his right arm, obviously frightened by the image as well. She clutched his right hand, resting her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head against her in a comforting manner.

He turned his eyes to her, ~Emma... ~

~Just shut up... ~ She said when couldn't take the sight any longer, turning on her heel and storming out of the back room. Tears came to her eyes as she stormed through the shop but she fought them back when she heard her parents following her. She clenched her fists at her sides, her blinding anger with Regina, Mr. Gold and everything in general making her see red. She grew hot from it, sweat prickling her skin.

He had seemed so earnest when he had talked to her but he had just lied again. He could do nothing but lie to her it seemed. Her thoughts then shifted to Regina and how she had been so convincing with her lies as well. She wanted scream or hit something but there was nothing to hit.

She reached the front door and flung it open as hard as she could, walking out to the sidewalk. " Emma! Wait! " David shouted after her. " Where are you going? "

" To get Regina! " Emma replied as she did not stop walking.

" Can we talk about this? " Mary-Margret asked.

" What is there to talk about? She killed Archie, " Emma still did not turn back. She wanted to get as far away from Mr. Gold and Belle as she could. The further away they were, the more she could focus on getting Regina. " Now she's got to pay. "

" And how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here, " Mary-Margret sounded a bit scared as she asked the question.

" You just saw what happened, " Emma replied. " So do I. "

David grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around, " Yeah... you have _something_... But you didn't even know what the Hell to do with it and now you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town? "

" Excuse me? " Emma couldn't believe her ears. " Aren't you both the ones that have been pushing on the 'It's Regina!' kick then entire time? You should be happy you were right! "

" You're right but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake, " Mary-Margret said. She looked down at Emma's stomach, " Especially in you're condition. You should be more careful. "

" So what do we do? " Emma didn't want to think about the babies. She had thought Mr. Gold had wanted them... Wanted her but the way he behaved with Belle spoke volumes to Emma. It was apparent he still had some pretty deep feelings for her.

" Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then, " David said.

" Fairy dust, " Mary-Margret said. " Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it. "

Emma hadn't even heard they had found more diamonds. She had been so busy with Henry and trying to get back in the swing of things, she had missed the news completely. " But will that stop her power? "

" It has before, " David said. He looked at Emma, " Problem is, she'll see us coming. "

Emma nodded, " Leave that to me. Trust me... We're locking her up. "

 


	10. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Ten

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Hopping through the episodes here, I've bumped up Hook's talk with Baelfire from episode 22 and altered it a bit to fit my storyline.)

Emma, Mary-Margret and David walked up the steps of the convent. Emma paused on the top step, gasping hard like something had hit her by surprise. Mary-Margret turned to her, " Emma? Are you okay? "

" Fairy magic, " Emma whispered. Her eyes were wide and she was taking sharp breaths like she was struggling for air.

" Oh, " Mary-Margret recalled Emma had said something about the fairy magic not agreeing with her. She then wondered if the spell Mr. Gold had put on her was affecting her as well. She had noticed the ring had switched fingers but said nothing, afraid David or Henry would hear them talking about it. " Can you even go inside the convent? "

Emma shook her head, " No. I can't. The last time I went inside, I thought I was going to suffocate. Just being this close is making me feel the same way. "

" It's because of Gold, isn't it? " David frowned deeply. " He did something to you to keep you away from the fairies and to keep you coming to him only. "

" There's nothing we can do about it, " Emma said sharply. She leaned back against the wall, " I'll just wait out here. "

Mary-Margret looked at David then nodded, " We have no choice to leave her out here. It shouldn't take long to get Blue to help us though. "

David looked like he was thinking about it then sighed, " Fine. "

Mary-Margret looked at Emma again, " Sit. We'll be right back. "

Emma nodded, pointing to a bench along the path that led up to the building. " I'll sit over there. I need to get off this porch. I can't breathe here. "

David furrowed his brow, " Wait. What about Blue? Can she even be near you? "

" I guess we'll have to find out, " Emma replied.

" She was able to get close to you in the hospital, " David started.

" But that was before the magic evened out, " Mary-Margret cut him off. She was starting to get concerned too. She didn't want to hurt Emma but Blue was the only person they trusted to bind Regina's magic. " Are you sure you're going to be alright? "

Emma nodded, " I can tolerate it if we can catch Regina. She has to pay for what she did. "

Mary-Margret sighed, touching Emma's right arm lightly. " If you say so. "

" I do, " Emma said. " Now, go get her. "

Mary-Margret took her hand away from Emma and followed David to the doors. She looked back as Emma walked down the steps and to the bench she had pointed to. She gasped when David touched her left shoulder. " What's wrong? "

" Let's talk about it inside, " Mary-Margret whispered. She didn't want Emma to overhear. The grounds of the convent were very quiet and she didn't want her voice to carry.

They moved to the door, David opening it and ushering Mary-Margret inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, he turned to her. " It's about what happened back at the shop, isn't it? "

Mary-Margret nodded. " What if this makes her go over the edge? You saw how she was last time. I don't know if I can watch her go through that again. "

David nodded, " I know what you mean. I wanted to punch him in the face when I saw him with Belle. I thought he was going to try to make it work with Emma but I guess I was wrong. I should have known he still had feelings for Belle when he told me he would take care of the babies no matter what happened between Emma and him. "

" He said that? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" Yeah, " David nodded. " Right before I went under the sleeping curse to bring you two home. Maybe he made a promise to her to the same effect but without mentioning Belle. "

Mary-Margret nodded, thinking of the ring. When she had first seen it, she thought it was an engagement ring but they didn't get a chance to talk about it, David and Henry coming home while they were talking. She hadn't had the chance to talk to her about it since. She could only guess what the ring meant, hoping it was a symbol of a promise.

" Does he even have the faintest clue what she went through while he was away? While Emma thought he was dead and she would never see him again? " Mary-Margret asked. She really hadn't got the chance to ask David about it.

David nodded, " I told him a lot but not everything... Not about Regina trying to kill the babies anyway. I figured Emma would tell him when she was ready. "

" Do you think she has? " Mary-Margret knew Emma had at least seen him once to show him the sonogram photo. A shiver traveled up her spine, recalling how Emma had went for a drive after David tried to talk to her. They hadn't talked about where she had bee but she had a pretty good guess about where she had went.

She had also noticed the ring was no longer on her left hand and she was wearing it on her right, a change that occurred while she was supposedly out driving. She knew there had to be a story behind that too but they just hadn't had time to talk. When she returned home that night, she hadn't been willing to talk. She said she was afraid of waking Henry and Mary-Margret didn't press her.

David shrugged, " I really couldn't tell you. She becomes defensive and hostile whenever I try to talk about him with her. You know that. That's why she took off the other night. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " You haven't been very accepting of this whole situation. David, you wanted her to get rid of the babies when you found out. She was scared for you to even find out. She knew you would be angry. "

" Of course I was going to be. He's Rumplestiltskin, Snow. You can't tell me YOU'RE alright with this, " David scoffed. He furrowed his brow when Mary-Margret stayed silent. He frowned, " ARE you alright with this? "

" Charming... I... " Mary-Margret stammered then became quite again. She really couldn't answer that question. She wanted Emma to be happy and find someone to love her. She just never expected it to be Rumplestiltskin.

She opened her mouth the try to say something but was cut short by the sound of someone approaching. She turned to face the direction the footsteps came from. The Blue Fairy appeared at the end of the hallway, looking surprised to see them. She moved towards them quickly, her shoes tapping on the floor.

" Snow. Charming, " She said when she got close enough. " I thought I heard your voices. Why are you here? "

David took a deep breath, " Something's happened and we need your help. "

" What? " The Blue Fairy asked.

David looked at Mary-Margret then at The Blue Fairy, " Archie's been murdered. "

The Blue Fairy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, " Oh no! By who? "

" Regina, " Mary-Margret said quietly.

" Are you sure? " The Blue Fairy moved her hand.

" We are, " David nodded. He motioned over his shoulder, " Blue, we need your help. We need to neutralize her magic so we can lock her up. Can you do it? "

The Blue Fairy nodded, " Yes. Leroy delivered some fairy dust to us today. I'll go get it. Wait here. "

Mary-Margret watched as The Blue Fairy dashed to another part of the convent. When she disappeared from sight, she looked at David, " Do you think this will work? "

" Blue's bound her before, " David said. " She can do it again. "

The Blue Fairy returned a few moments later, pulling on her coat. " I have it. Let get going. "

David opened the door, ushering the ladies outside. They hurried down the front steps, Mary-Margret looking for Emma. She spotted her sitting on the bench she said she would be at. She opened her mouth to call out to her when The Blue Fairy stopped in her tracks and gasped, " Emma's here? "

David looked at her, " Yeah. She used her magic to see what happened to Archie. "

" Her magic? " The Blue Fairy blinked. " I can't even sense her power. "

David stopped, " What? "

The Blue Fairy frowned, " I can't feel her power. I could when I put the protection spell on her but now I can't feel anything at all. "

" How can that be? " Mary-Margret asked sharply. " We just saw her use it a little while ago. "

" I don't know, " The Blue Fairy said. " With my protection spell... "

" It was broken, " David cut her off.

" What? " Mary-Margret and The Blue Fairy both asked at once.

Mary-Margret moved closer to David, " What do you mean it's broken? How could that happen? "

David looked at The Blue Fairy and she nodded as if she was giving him permission to tell her. He sighed, " The spell would only stay intact as long as she didn't tell the father herself. "

" And I assume she did since you said the spell is broken? " The Blue Fairy asked.

David nodded, " Yeah. She told me she did. "

" So what's protecting her? " Mary-Margret looked towards Emma. " Something obviously is since you can't feel her. "

" I don't know, " The Blue Fairy replied. " But it has be to strong to completely mask her power like it does. I can't even feel the babies. "

David motioned to them, " Come on. We can figure all that out after we capture Regina. I'm sure the answer will still be the same once she's locked up. "

**

**

Baelfire walked along the decks, watching the water as the pirates went about their jobs. He wore an outfit befitting a young pirate though he didn't consider himself one. He was simply a passenger on the ship as far as he was concerned. The pirates accepted him though and treated him like one of their own.

They were looking for some place to harvest food. Unable to trade with The Indians and Mermaids, they were force to hunt and forge for it. Plenty of fruits and vegetables grew in the forests and jungles so that really wasn't a problem. Fishing provided a bulk of the meat they ate but they needed more.

They decided to look for beasts to supplement their supplies, sailing for lands Baelfire had not explored himself. He only went to the places Peter assured him were safe, staying clear of the southern part of Neverland for he said it was ruled by ruthless cannibals. At the time, he had trusted Peter and obeyed his word. He had thought the boy and his friends were looking out for him.

That trust was starting to falter as he started his third week aboard the pirate ship with no indication a rescue would even take place. He looked towards the back of the ship, Killian at the wheel and guiding it as they sailed. He noticed Baelfire and nodded at him, motioning for him to come up to the quarterdeck. He was starting to learn the parts of the ship, doing it as way to keep busy during the long hours he was aboard.

Baelfire walked up the steps. He was starting to trust Killian more each day, the pirate treating him kindly though he was a total stranger. He had kept him fed, and seemingly told him the truth about his mother. His own father had been too cowardly to tell him she didn't even given birth to him or the real story of how she had left them.

" Your sea legs aren't bad for a landlubber, " Killian said as he neared the wheel.

" It's been three weeks, " Baelfire replied. " I'm getting used to it. I still get a bit queasy though. "

" Ah. That'll pass soon enough, " Killian said as he watched the sea ahead of them. He glanced at him, " Just think of yourself as an extension of the ship. "

Baelfire nodded. There was a short silence before Killian looked at him again. He nodded toward the wheel, " Would you like to try a hand at the helm? "

" I know nothing of sailing, " Baelfire really didn't. He had spent his whole life on land, tending sheep and looking after his father and the two old ladies that helped them. Once the old ladies were gone, it was just his father and himself. If Killian had asked him about sheep or spinning wool, he could have given him a lesson on both.

Killian smirked and grabbed him by the shirt with his hook. He pulled him to the wheel, " Once you get your bearings, it's easy as pie. Take the wheel. "

Baelfire looked at the hook for a second as he put his hands on the wheel. The strange substitute for a hand had intrigued him since they had met, causing him to wonder just how Killian had lost his natural one. It seemed rather personal so Baelfire dared not to ask. It didn't keep him from being curious though or coming up with his own theories, most of them involving epic sword battles.

Killian used his hook to scratch a crude drawing of a ship into the wood of the helm. " Now, left side is... "

" Called port, " Baelfire finished the sentence.

Killian looked at him, " You've been paying attention. "

" I've been teaching myself, " Baelfire smiled. " I listen as the men talk. "

Killian's smile faded just slightly, " Really now? "

Baelfire nodded, " Yeah. When they work, they talk. "

" Have you heard any of their idle gossip? " Killian asked, his tone even like he was suspicious.

Baelfire furrowed his brow, surprised by Killian's reaction. " No. No gossip. I just listen when they're talking about the ship. "

" I see, " Killian nodded. He continued to scratch at the rough diagram, " So then you know the right side is starboard. "

Baelfire nodded, " Yes. And we're standing on the quarterdeck. "

" Alright then... Go two notches to port. " Killian stepped away from the helm. Baelfire carefully turned the wheel in the direction he was told. The ship moved gently and he smiled as Killian ruffled his hair, " Well done mate, you were born with the sea in your blood. "

" Thanks, " Baelfire replied. He held onto the wheel, keeping it steady. Killian had been right. It was easy enough.

There was a long silence before Killian said, " We've spoken of your stepmother's fate. Your father... What became of him after Milah came with me? "

Baelfire looked away, " He left me. "

" He left you? " Killian repeated. " How soon after Milah left? "

" Not soon at all. We were together until recently. It's a long story, " Baelfire still watched the water. He didn't know how wise it was to tell Killian everything even though he had been so willing to tell him most of his stepmother's story.

He had not said how she had died though and felt like he was keeping it from him for some reason. He assumed it was to spare him more grief but something still nagged at his mind. He knew there had to be more to the story and he would eventually find out. It didn't look like he was going anywhere soon so there would be time to find out everything.

Killian took a breath, " It's one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. I awoke and he was gone. "

Baelfire looked at Killian as he continued, " Turned out, he was a fugitive. He fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture. "

" He abandoned you? " Baelfire couldn't believe his ears. He had felt abandoned when his father had refused to come through the portal with him, letting go of his hand and choosing his power over him. Though it now seemed for the better, it did nothing to soothe the sting of being let go like that.

" Aye, " Killian said quietly. He looked at Baelfire, " That he did. "

Killian looked away, looking sad again. It was like when he had talked about Belladonna, like speaking of it ripped open old wounds. Baelfire knew that pain himself. He had been trying to avoid it by not speaking of his father.

He decided he would share more with Killian since he had shared such painful things when he didn't have to. He looked around to make sure the quarterdeck was clear and it was then looked at Killian again. " If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the crew? They might become frightened. "

Killian nodded slightly. Baelfire looked around again and leaned closer to Killian, " My father... The reason I don't speak of him is because he's The Dark One. "

Killian furrowed his brow, gasping slightly at the words. It seemed like he was no stranger to the name and probably not one to his reputation either. Word of his power had spread quite far and wide in a short amount of time, leaving Baelfire an outcast and friendless. No one would come near him just because of who his father was.

" He was once a man, " Baelfire continued. " But when I got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he wanted to protect me. "

" And how did he go about that? " Killian still seemed shocked, speaking quietly.

Baelfire paused, not sure how wise it was to tell Killian about the dagger. It was the only thing that could kill his father but, strangely enough, he didn't want him dead. In spite of everything he had done, he didn't want him to die. He just wanted him to be normal again, to be the father he remembered and loved.

" Baelfire? " Killian prodded gently.

Baelfire sighed, " He... He found a way to take The Dark One's power and he did. But, once he got it, he grew obsessed with that power. He wanted more power and didn't care about anything else... Not even me. "

" And where does he draw this power from? " Killian asked.

Baelfire took a step back, not wanting to say. If Killian killed his father, he would in turn become The Dark One and nobody deserved that fate. If he had his way, he would destroy the dagger and save the world from its evil. How it could be destroyed was mystery to him though.

" I've already said too much. You're probably going to be afraid of me now and put me off the ship, " Baelfire stammered.

" No... No I won't. You got away from it, " Killian said. " You turned your back on it before it could affect you. "

" I tried to get him to give it up too. He chose his power over me. It's the only thing he cares about, " Baelfire replied. He looked at Killian, " My papa abandoned me too. "

Killian stared at him for a long time before nodding towards the wheel, " Let's continue your sailing lesson... " His voice was tight, like he was trying not to cry.

" Alright, " Baelfire nodded and took the wheel again...

**

**

Emma, David and Mary-Margret walked up the path to Regina's house. The Blue Fairy had went around the back, getting into position to ambush Regina when she least expected it. Emma was glad to have the space, the fairy's magic making her agitated as her magic reacted with it. It was like being pricked with a thousand tiny pins all at once, her skin still crawling with the feeling and irritating her even more.

Emma was already worked up over how Regina had fooled her, her blood boiling with anger. They stepped up on the porch, Emma turning to her parents. " Just stay behind me. I'll handle this. "

" Be careful, Emma, " Mary-Margret said, her tone telling Emma that she was a little scared. " Don't let your emotions keep you from thinking straight. We can't afford to make any mistakes. "

" My thinking is perfectly fine, " Emma said. " I won't mess up. "

David nodded, " Okay but if she tries anything... "

" I said I got this, " Emma cut him off.

He frowned, " Fine. "

Emma turned back to the door and rang the bell. A few tense seconds passed as the sound of high heels approaching the door reached Emma's ears. They paused and the doorknob turned. Regina looked surprised to see her, " Miss Swan... I assume you're here to apologize? "

Emma glared at her. She thought she had a lot of balls to ask for an apology. She took a breath to steady her nerves, " I saw you do it. "

" What? " Regina said as she glanced at David and Mary-Margret. She seemed confused by Emma's words. She was playing innocent to the hilt, just like she had in the interview room.

" I saw it, " Emma said firmly. She tried not to see Pongo's memories in her mind again. They had been playing over and over since she had seen them. " You choked the life out of Archie. "

Regina still looked like she wasn't understanding what Emma meant, " What are you talking about? How is that even possible? "

" With magic, " David said before Emma could answer with the same word. Emma knew her father was still having a hard time getting his head around her power. It was something he would have to get used to though.

Regina looked at him, becoming puzzled. She looked at Emma, " You used... "

" I saw what happened, " Emma kept her tone even. She wanted Regina to know just how angry she was. " And it was you. "

Regina was silent then looked up like something occurred to her. " Gold, " Her tone dripped with disdain for her long-time rival. " He helped you. You're going to trust him of all people when he's probably the one behind this? Or are you letting your relationship with him cloud your judgment? "

" We DIDN'T trust him, " Mary-Margret sounded insulted by the insinuation. Her voice trembled like she was trying to control her emotions as well. " That's why EMMA used magic instead. "

Regina looked at Emma, " You've learned how to use your magic? "

Emma nodded. She knew Regina was aware she had it but didn't know what to do with it. She had tried to stop Mr. Gold from teaching her with Perdita and spied on them using her. Emma still didn't know everything Perdita had relayed back to Regina but it seemed she had at least told Regina Emma couldn't use her magic.

" The Savior... Of course. You were bound to learn eventually, " Regina muttered. She looked at Emma again, " I can only assume that he warned you then. "

" About what? " Emma asked. Mr. Gold hadn't told them anything after she had seen Pongo's memories. He really didn't get a chance to since she had fled the shop after seeing Belle clinging to him.

It was just too painful to look at after finding her with him. They looked like they were about to share a meal and his demeanor told her he was happy to be in the woman's company. It contradicted what he had told her the night he switched the ring over. He made her feel like he was finished with her but he obviously wasn't.

" That magic always comes with a price, " Regina said evenly.

" Yeah, " Emma replied. She scoffed, " Well, that's a price we're gonna pay. "

Regina furrowed her brow, " How's that? "

" Henry, " Emma said. " He believed in you and I was going to give you a chance because of him. His heart's gonna break. That's both our prices. "

" No, " Regina said, her voice shaking as she shook her head. " I will not let you poison Henry against me. "

Emma quirked her mouth just slightly, " That's an interesting word choice... Since you already did. "

Emma turned to walk away, Regina darting after her. " I want to see him, " She said as she followed her. Her voice came up as she said, " He deserves to hear my side of the story! HE'S MY SON! "

Emma had enough. Regina couldn't get it through her thick skull that she had given birth to Henry and she was going to be responsible for him. She turned around and shouted, " HE'S NOT! HE'S MINE! AND AFTER THIS, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM! DO IT! "

Regina looked to her left as The Blue Fairy jumped out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind, prepared to throw the fairy dust she had brought along. David shielded Mary-Margret as she threw it, Regina putting her hand up and stopping the dust. She pulled it down and looked at it before scrunching it up with her hands. She turned to David and Mary-Margret, " Did you really think that would work again? "

Regina tossed the disabled dust towards them before turning her attention back to Emma, " You... " She growled. She took a step towards Emma, " You will not keep my son from me! "

Regina lifted her hands, throwing Emma flying backward with a hard blast of magic. She twisted awkwardly and flew a good ten feet before tumbling painfully to the ground. She managed to get her hands under her, slowing herself down. She quickly rolled onto her rear, her right hand going to her stomach as she gasped for air, hoping the babies had not been hurt.

Mary-Margret rushed to her side, helping her to her feet as Regina walked towards her. " So much for fairy dust, " She quipped as she got right in Emma's face. " Maybe some of your new found magic can save you now. "

" I don't need it, " Emma panted. Her body hurt from the way she had twisted, her back and abdomen getting the worst of it. Her arms ached from how they had hit the concrete and her palms were skinned. " I've already won. There's NO way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. "

Regina stared at her, looking slightly surprised that she was not scared of her, even after what she had done. She turned to walk away but Emma wasn't going to let that happen. She still had plenty more to say. " You can pretend all you want but we know how you are and who you will always be. "

Regina stared at her in disbelief. It hadn't been that long since she had forgiven her and said she believed that she could change. It was like she had hurt her somehow by changing her mind. She was silent, looking down like she was going to cry before waving her arms and being enveloped in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

When it cleared, Regina was gone. Mary-Margret, David and The Blue Fairy all looked around to make sure she wasn't there. Emma looked at the ground, still panting. She could feel her magic start to work inside of her to heal her injuries.

She lifted her hands, watching as the skinned places vanished. A warmth traveled down her spine and around her mid-section, her strained muscles being soothed. She wrapped her arms around her belly and hugged herself as the warmth settled there. She startled when Mary-Margret touched her shoulder.

" Are you okay, Emma? " She sounded scared that she wasn't.

Emma could nothing but nod. The healing was much more intense than it had been previously, rendering her speechless. Gradually, the feeling ebbed away, leaving her feeling like she had before they had walked up to the house. She let out a heavy sigh, " I'm fine now. "

" Are you sure? " Mary-Margret asked. " We should go to the hospital and get you... "

" I said I'm fine, " Emma pulled away from her.

" We should get out of here, " David said. " She might be watching us. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She stood up straight and looked at her watch. " It's getting late. We need to go get Henry. "

Mary-Margret gasped, " Oh no! I was supposed to go get him from school after he picked up his things and said goodbye to his friends. "

" It's okay, " Emma put her hand up. " I called Ruby while we were at the station. He's been with her all afternoon. "

" Do you think she told him? " David looked at Emma. " About Archie? "

Emma shook her head, " I told her not to... Not until we figured out who did it. "

" Then we better go, " Mary-Margret said. " He's probably worried about us. "

" He was there when Pongo showed up he probably is, " Emma nodded. " He could tell something was wrong. "

" I had better go as well, " The Blue Fairy said. " I need to work on a stronger spell to stop Regina. "

David scoffed, " If we can find her again. "

Emma sighed, " We will. Trust me... She'll be back. "

* * *

Belle moved around the back of the shop. Rumplestiltskin was tidying up the shop and she had went in the back for another cup of tea. She poured what was left in the pot into the cup she had used earlier in the day, reaching for the sugar bowl. She took the lid off, frowning when she found it empty.

She looked towards the front of the shop, deciding not to bother Rumplestiltskin over such a thing as sugar. She was able to find it on her own and he had seemed lost in thought when she left him. Her mind went back to the way he had been when the sheriff and her family were at the shop. They had come to accuse him of killing Doctor Hopper but they soon found out it had been Regina.

What struck her as strange was the way Rumplestiltskin had behaved around the sheriff. He spoke to her like they with a familiarity that made her wonder if they were more that just acquaintances. The whole time she was in the shop, his eyes never left her and she could detect more than a subtle amount of concern for her. She tried not to think about it, wondering if she was just reading too much into it.

She started opening cabinet doors, finding all kinds of small antiques but no sugar. She continued to look, going to the worktable. She opened the top drawer, pushing things aside in hopes to at let find a packet of sugar. She got to the bottom of the drawer, not finding what she was looking for but she paused, the sunlight coming through the window catching on the glossy surface of a photograph.

She looked up to make sure Rumplestiltskin wasn't coming in then returned her attention to the picture. She scooted things around in the drawer, revealing more of the photo. It looked like it had been taken at night from a great distance, like with a zoom lens. As she looked, she could barely make out the back of Rumplestiltskin's head. She looked at the rest of the picture, seeing that he was in a car with someone.

The other person's face was obscured because of the dim lighting. The car looked like it was parked out on the street but between the lights, like the person driving had intentionally parked that way to hide themselves. " Belle? " Rumplestiltskin's voice startled her, making her slam the drawer closed.

She calmed herself down before she called, " Y-Yes? "

" I'm going to lock up now, " He stayed out in the shop. " Are you finished with your tea? "

Belle looked at the cup and sighed, " Yes. I'll be right there. "

She rushed back to the cup, downing it so he wouldn't get suspicious. She then walked out to the shop to find he had gotten her things together and placed them neatly on the display case by the door. She blinked, " Why are you closing this early? "

" I'm tired, darling, " Rumplestiltskin replied. " I want to go home and rest. "

Belle nodded, " Oh. I see. "

He watched her as she moved towards the door. She turned to him as she slipped on her coat, " Are you out of sugar? "

Rumplestiltskin blinked, " No. I just bought a fresh bag. Why? "

" I just couldn't find any, " Belle chuckled nervously.

He sighed, " I'm so sorry. I forgot to refill the bowl, didn't I? With this mess with Doctor Hopper, I completely forgot. "

" Oh, " Belle nodded. She looked at the floor then at him again, " I-I was glad that you helped them find out the truth about Archie. "

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " I simply encouraged Miss Swan to believe in herself. "

Belle took a step towards him, " If... If she didn't have magic, would you have used your own to help? "

Rumplestiltskin frowned, " I suppose I would have. Would you have minded if I used magic? "

Belle shook her head, " Not if it was to help Archie. "

Rumplestiltskin quirked his mouth, " I see. "

Belle stepped back, " I had better not keep you any longer. If you're tired... "

" I am, " Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Belle nodded in return, picking up her picnic basket. She stepped towards the door, " Goodnight then. "

" Goodnight, " Rumplestiltskin said as she walked out of the shop...

**

**

Emma paced outside of the shoe store, Mary-Margret and David waiting a few feet away. They had called Ruby to meet them there but she had taken Henry to the arcade. They could spend hours in the place, playing video games against each other. Henry often won but Ruby didn't mind.

They had picked the shoe store because Granny's would have been too crowded. She didn't want anyone overhearing them as they talked. Emma was going to tell Henry about Archie and what had happened. Archie was one of Henry's best friends so she knew he would take the news hard.

What she was even more afraid of was how he would handle the news that Regina had done it. The child had high hopes for his mother redemption and they would be shattered by the news she was going to deliver. He had wanted her to be good but she had failed. It seemed she just couldn't change her ways.

" Where are they? I thought they were at the arcade, " Emma looked at Mary-Margret as the weight of the situation came down on her. " They should be here by now, " Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Mary-Margret gave her a comforting and encouraging look, " You can do this. "

" Tell my son that someone he loved was killed by someone else he cares about? I don't know if I can, " Emma was starting to panic, unsure of the words she would use. " I don't think I can do any of this, not with Henry or the babies. This is like REAL parent stuff. How can I be a parent when I never was one? "

" I don't know, " David said. He gave Emma a bit of a lost look, " I've been asking myself the same question. "

Emma realized what he meant and that her statement had hurt his feelings. Her mother and father didn't know much about being parents either. The babies she carried were going to give them all the chance to find out. That was unless Mr. Gold decided to take them from her like Henry feared he would.

" Oh no... " She looked at Mary-Margret and she looked hurt by the words as well. " You guys don't have to... It's different... " Emma stammered.

" No, it isn't and yes, we have to, " Mary-Margret cut her off. She glanced at David then at Emma again, " We can figure it out. So can you... With Henry and the twins. "

Emma slumped her shoulders, " You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke... And trust me, I was NOT parent material. "

David gave her a kind look, " But we know who you are since you've been here. "

" But what if I revert? Regina did, " Emma said. She was scared she would go back to being a runner, leaving things behind when it got to be too much. She just couldn't become that person again.

She was also scared she would go back to the way she was the month Mr. Gold had been away. She never wanted to go back to that dark and terrible place. She felt like her life was like sand, slipping through her fingers and she had no way to stop it. Her thoughts had been like water, flowing and blending until she didn't know what she was thinking.

" You're not going to, " David said firmly. " And the Emma I know was great with Henry. "

" I was his parent for five minutes! " Emma said as she heard Ruby's car pull to a stop across the street.

David chuckled, " And I was yours for five minutes too but things are different now... For all of us. "

Emma knew that was true. The magic was back in Storybrooke and they were reunited. Things would really become different when the babies came. Even with her parents, herself and Henry, she knew it would be a handful.

He sighed and looked down at Emma's stomach then at Mary-Margret, " We don't have to go through any of it alone... We're family. "

Emma blinked then looked at Mary-Margret, wondering just how far that statement extended. Perhaps she was reading too much into it but it felt like he was saying he accepted the babies without using the words. She heard the car doors close and Henry's hurried footsteps as he crossed the street, " What's going on? Why did Ruby get me from school? "

Emma turned to find a worried look on Henry's face. Ruby stood behind him, her lower lip trembling as she looked at Emma. Emma sighed, " You can go now. "

" Good luck, Emma, " Ruby whispered before walking back to her car.

Henry furrowed his brow, " Emma. I told you I could walk myself. "

Emma took a deep breath, " I know. Something happened... And I want you to hear it from me first. "

Henry looked up into her face, her serious expression making him frown. " What is it? " He asked quietly.

" Come here, " She nodded towards a bench on the corner. She noticed that her parents had disappeared, finding they had moved a little closer to the store. She took a deep breath, determined to try to tell Henry alone. If she couldn't, she would call them over.

They walked to the bench, Henry looking up at Emma as he sat down. " Did you find out why Pongo was out alone this afternoon? "

Emma sat down and nodded, " Uh yeah. "

" Did he get away from Archie? " Henry asked. " He's done that before. He'll see a squirrel or a cat and he's off like... "

" It wasn't that, " Emma sighed. She took a deep breath, " After you left us, Ruby and I went to his office. We... Found him on the floor. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " On the floor? Did he pass out? "

Emma shook her head slowly, " No. Henry, Archie's gone. "

Henry blinked, " Gone? You don't mean... "

Emma nodded, " I'm so sorry Henry. "

Henry gasped and looked down at the sidewalk for a long moment, tears coming to his eyes. He snapped his head up and looked at her again as tears streamed from his eyes, " Who would want to kill Archie, Emma? He never hurt anyone. "

" I know, " Emma replied. She took another breath, " I did some investigating today and all the evidence points to one person. "

" Mr. Gold? " Henry sobbed. He thought the same thing she had at first. " He wants to destroy good and Archie was good and... "

" No, " Emma shook her head. " Not him. "

Henry frowned and sniffled, " Then who? "

Emma didn't know if she could even get the name out of her mouth. She knew it would wreck Henry, shaking up everything he had tried to believe about Regina. The child was overflowing with faith about his adoptive mother redeeming herself but it was all in vain. She closed her eyes, " Regina. "

She gasped when Henry threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly as he began to sob harder. " Not my mom! " He sobbed. " She's trying to change! "

Emma put her arms around him, holding him close. " But the evidence said it was her. "

" I want to go home! " Henry sobbed. " I want to know everything! "


	11. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold does an experiment. Emma thinks about things the night before Archie funeral. Baelfire and Killian go hunting. Belle attends Archie's funeral.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Eleven

 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Moving bits around again to fit my story-verse.)

 

 

 

Mr. Gold drove out to the town line.  After leaving the shop, he met up with Frederick and picked up a special package from him.  This package would help him test out a potion he had made; one he hoped would get him one step closer to finding Baelfire.  As he drove, he thought of the events of three days prior. 

 

Emma had used her magic by herself, a show of progress.  She had become stronger after being in The Enchanted Forest, both mentally and physically.  The mental fortitude she had gained would help her control her magic, something she would need for the future.  He hoped to get together with her to help her practice but he hadn't seen her since and ignored all his attempts to contact her.

 

He knew why she was ignoring him too.  She had been less than happy to see Belle at the shop.  He could feel her confusion and anger at seeing the other woman but there was no opportunity to talk.  That feeling had continued, the height of her anger with him making him decide he would just have to wait.

 

Once he sensed a decline in her anger, he would try to talk to her again.  He wanted to explain about how they had agreed to be friends but he was going to leave out the part where Belle hoped it would lead them back to each other.  He didn't think it was wise to mention that, not at first anyway.  He was skeptical of the plan, knowing how Belle disliked him for using magic though he had told her it was a part of him. 

 

It was another reason he had Emma use magic instead, unsure of how Belle would react to it.  Emma didn't seem to mind it as much as Belle did but he didn't expect her to.  Emma had magic inside of her and he was the only person that could show her how to use it.  The use of the potion he created had made sure of that, a fail-safe to keep anyone who wished to destroy him from using her against him.

 

His mind went back to how he felt drawn to Emma that day at the shop, unable to go to her because of Belle's presence.  He had tried to keep an equal distance between both ladies but Belle clung to him, like she was protecting him from Emma... Or trying to hide from her.  He could tell Belle was frightened of Emma for some reason but hadn't had the chance to ask why.  Emma seemed just as wary of Belle but why was a mystery since Emma knew she wasn't the woman who had betrayed them.

 

He still felt there were holes in the story David had told him about things that had happened while he was away.  He was pretty sure the story behind why Belle and Emma behaved the way they did would have filled at least one hole but there were a few more he was curious about.  He would have to delve into it deeper but that depended on if Emma would even speak to him again.  She didn't seem like she was going to though.

 

He slowed the car down as the headlights caught the bright orange line that showed the barrier between Storybrooke and the rest of the world.  He stopped the car a few feet from it, shutting off the engine but leaving the headlights on.  He opened the car door, getting out and walking to the trunk.  He got out his spare key, sliding it into the lock and opening the trunk. 

 

He smiled down at his cargo, “ This will only take a moment... Get up. “

 

The package Frederick had brought him was Mr. Smee, a member of Captain Hook's crew that had ended up in Storybrooke when the curse struck.  He had kidnapped Belle under orders from Moe French and had tried to send her under the town line, also at her father's behest.  Moe wanted her to forget about her love for Rumplestiltskin, even if it meant she forgot him too.  Those plans had been thwarted and Mr. Gold had been keeping close tabs on Smee ever since.

 

When he had finished the potion he was going to test, he felt that Smee would make the perfect guinea pig.  The man had no friends or family and it really wouldn't matter if the potion failed.  Smee was handcuffed but he managed to wriggle out of the trunk.  He grunted slightly when his feet hit the ground then looked at Mr. Gold, unable to speak because he had a gag in his mouth.

 

“ You'll see, “ Mr. Gold said calmly.  He pulled the gag off then shoved him towards the town line.

 

Smee didn't fight back as Mr. Gold pushed him again, forcing him towards the town line.  He turned to look at Mr. Gold as they got closer, “ Don't push me over.  If I cross the line, I'll lose my memories, “ He looked behind himself to see how close he was to the line. 

 

He looked at Mr. Gold again, “ It's a cruel fate. “

 

Mr. Gold gave him a dark look that frightened him, “ A fate you were more than willing to bestow upon Belle. “

 

Smee crumpled to the ground when Mr. Gold whacked him in the shins with his cane.  He was very close to the lines, a mere foot separating Smee from it.  Mr. Gold walked over and leaned down.  He snatched Smee's red knit cap from his head and looked at it. 

 

“ You've had this rag since the day we met, “ He said as he reached into his pants pocket for the potion.  “ Why is it so important to you? “

 

Smee lay on the ground as still as he could, probably scared he would go over the line if he moved.  His voice shook as he spoke, “ My grandmother made it for me when I was a boy.  It's always brought me good fortune. “

 

Mr. Gold listened as he poured a bit of the potion onto the hat.  It shimmered with magic for a moment then returned to normal.  “ What difference does it make? “ Smee finished.

 

Mr. Gold sealed the vial up again and chuckled, “ Oh... All the difference in the world. “

 

He threw the hat down at Smee, who caught it.  “ It's your only chance, “ He finished. 

 

Smee got on his knees and put the hat back on, looked puzzled by Mr. Gold's words.  “ What do you mean my only chance? “

 

Mr. Gold replied by lifting his right leg and kicking Smee over the town line.  He cried out as he tumbled over, bracing himself for the loss of his memories.  He shimmered with light for a few seconds as he laid there, Mr. Gold moving closer to watch.  The light faded and Smee just lay there, blinking.

 

“ What's your name? “ Mr. Gold asked.

 

Smee looked around, his hands loosely clutched to his chest as he thought.  “ William Smee, “ He replied quietly.

 

“ And who am I? “ Mr. Gold leaned a little closer.

 

“ R-R-Rumplestiltskin, “ Smee looked up at him.  He then got to his knees, “ The Dark One. “

 

Mr. Gold smiled.  It seemed the potion had worked.  After trying to get it right for so long, it had worked.  He could move on to the next step in his plan.

 

“ I remember everything! “ Smee got to his feet, laughing in relief.  He stepped back over the line, “ How can this be? “

 

“ Well, it seems our little experiment was a success, “ Mr. Gold replied.  He grabbed Smee by the handcuff and pulled him close to his face.  Smee became frightened again, Mr. Gold taking a moment to enjoy his terror.  “ Now... Go, “ He said and let go of Smee.

 

Mr. Gold turned around as he listened to Smee run off into the night.  He would have to find his own way out of the handcuffs but Mr. Gold really didn't care.  He turned back to the line and muttered to himself, “ I have a trip to plan. “

 

**

 

**

 

Emma stared at the wall, listening to Henry's breathing.  The child had cried for three days after being told the news of Archie's death and who was responsible.  He had refused to eat much and refused to sleep alone, his grief taking its toll on him.  That was how he had ended up sleeping in Emma's bed ever since.

 

It was a tight fit on a twin size mattress but they managed, Emma laying on her right side as Henry slept on his left.  She didn't blame him for wanting to be close to her.  She knew he wanted to cling to one of the few things in his life he knew he could trust.  She mentally scoffed at herself, knowing he wouldn't trust her so much if he knew about the things she had been less than truthful about.

 

She had lied to him about his father and she was sure he would be upset once he found out who fathered the twins.  He didn't necessarily like Mr. Gold and would be confused when he found out the truth.  He was too young to understand such a complicated thing, Emma barely able to understand it herself.  Her mind went to how much more complicated it had become with Belle in the picture. 

 

She wanted to cry when she saw Belle clinging to him after she had used her magic.  Mr. Gold had tried to talk to her after she had seen them like that but she wouldn't let him.  She had been fed enough lies for one day and didn't have the patience for whatever excuse he was going to give.  She wanted to punch him in the face but she decided not to.

 

Instead, she funneled that emotion into her anger towards Regina.  Her emotions had gotten almost out of control and she put more than just herself in danger by getting in Regina's face.  If she hadn't had her healing factor or the protection spell, the tumble she took could have made her lose the babies.  The pain in her gut had been frightening, making her panic shortly before she felt herself beginning to heal.

 

She thought about the spell again but for a much different reason.  Starting the night she told the news to Henry, Mr. Gold had been trying to contact her.  She ignored him, knowing Henry could see the ring and would get suspicious if he started to glow.  She wasn't sure if anyone else could see it when it happened but she wasn't going to take the chance.

 

She was too angry to talk to him anyway.  Just the sound of his voice in her mind was enough to make her blood boil.  All she could see was the things that happened in the shop.  He had even shared a kiss with Belle while she stood mere feet away.

 

She hadn't seen it but she heard it and the look Mary-Margret had given her afterward confirmed it.  Her mother had been watching her closely, probably scared she would do something rash.  Emma fought to control herself, not wanting to cause a scene.  No, they needed to discuss it in private once she made up her mind if she was going to speak to him again.

 

She couldn't believe he would do such a thing after she had shared everything she had been through.  David had even told him what condition she had been in while he was away.  She thought Mr. Gold felt sorry for what he did but it seemed he didn't.  If he had any remorse at all, he would not have been with Belle.

 

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it was well past two in the morning.  He had not contacted her yet and she was starting to wonder if he had given up... Or was too busy with something else to be bothered with her.  An idea of what that something else could have been crossed her mind.  It made her frown and her heart ache so bad, she thought she was going to cry. 

 

Though she didn't want to, all she could think about was him being with Belle and leaving her in the lurch.  She closed her eyes, pushing the thoughts away and trying to will herself to sleep.  She wanted to be at least a little rested for the funeral in the morning.  David and Mary-Margret had planned it since Archie had no family to speak of. 

 

From what Emma understood, the service was going to be graveside and simple.  Archie's friends would say nice things about him and the casket would be lowered into the ground afterward.  Mary-Margret had picked out a simple flower arrangement of baby's breath and white roses to send Archie off with, the purity of the flowers representative of his kind and gentle soul.  She pulled Henry closer, kissing him lightly on the top of his head before she fixed her gaze back on the wall, waiting for sleep to come...

 

**

 

**

 

“ Stay with me, Baelfire, “ Killian said as they walked into a thicket of trees.  The rest of the pirates had split up into pairs to hunt for food and Baelfire was going to go off on his own. 

 

He turned to look at Killian, “ I used to hunt by myself all the time back in The Enchanted Forest. “

 

Killian snorted, “ Sending a boy out to do man's work.  Sound like your father. “

 

Baelfire frowned, “ He was in no shape to hunt.  I had to do it or we would starve. “

 

“ Right, “ Killian nodded.  “ I suppose you did.  Perhaps if your father hadn't run from the war like he did... “

 

Baelfire narrowed his eyes.  After meeting the knight on the road, his father had told him the story of why he ran.  Once he knew the reason, he was a little more understanding.  He had done it to keep him from being a fatherless child.

 

“ My father had to.  They were going to send him out into battle though he had been injured, “ Baelfire said sharply.  “ He would have been killed. “

 

“ So he ran like a coward instead of died like a man? “ Killian arched an eyebrow.

 

“ He came home to be with me, “ Baelfire patted his chest to prove his point.

 

Killian stared at him for a long moment then chuckled, “ Oh... So now you're defending the man that abandoned you?  I was under the impression you hated him. “

 

Baelfire shook his head, “ I'm defending my Papa, the man he used to be.  I hate that monster he is now. “

 

“ Then find a way to return him to normal, “ Killian said, shrugging like it was as simple as he made it sound.  “ There has to be a way, right? “

 

“ That's what bringing him through the portal was supposed to do, “ Baelfire pointed out.  There was a way but it would leave his father dead and Killian would become The Dark One.  In truth, he couldn't think of a way to get his real father back.

 

“ Or not, “ Killian motioned to nowhere in particular.  “ This place has magic and he would have found a way to abuse it too.  Things would have never changed and he would have hungered for power here as well. “

 

Baelfire was silent, knowing Killian had a point.  Neverland did have magic, Baelfire had seen it himself.  He couldn't say with any certainty that it would have been the best place for his father and himself if they had ended up there together.  Then again, they could have ended up somewhere completely different if he had come along.

 

“ I see you agree, “ Killian smirked.  “ Now, I'm certain there's a way to make your father into a normal man again. “

 

“ There isn't, “ Baelfire couldn't believe Killian was still pressing the information.  It was like he knew he was holding it back. 

 

“ There is, “ Killian said sharply.  He grabbed Baelfire by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close, “ You're just refusing to tell me.  You know how... I can tell.  You get a frightened look in your eyes when I bring it up. “

 

“ I can't tell you! “ Baelfire replied back just as sharply.  “ Because if I do, it will destroy you too! “

 

“ I don't care!  TELL ME! “ Killian snarled.

 

“ NO! “ Baelfire shouted.

 

Killian frowned and took a step back, letting Baelfire go.  His blue eyes were blazing with anger and frustration, “ You loved your stepmother, right? “ He said evenly.

 

“ I did, “ Baelfire nodded.  “ I thought she was my mother until you told me otherwise. “

 

“ How would you feel if I told you who really killed her? “ Killian asked.  He had never gotten that far in his stories, also becoming too sad to continue.

 

“ She was killed? “ Baelfire stammered.  “ Who killed her? “

 

“ I'll tell you but you must tell me something in return, “ Killian replied.

 

“ What? “ Baelfire furrowed his brow.

 

“ I'll tell you only after I tell you what happened to your stepmother, “ Killian said.  “ You might be more apt to tell me once you know. “

 

“ We'll see about that, “ Baelfire replied.  “ What happened to my stepmother? “

 

“ Swear to me you will tell me what I want to know, “ Killian moved towards him again.

 

Baelfire really wanted to know how Milah had died.  It was certain she was dead but how she had met her end was unclear.  He took a deep breath, “ I swear. “

 

Killian's lips curved up into a sneer, “ Your father killed her.  He ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me.  I loved her and he murdered her in front of my crew and I. “

 

Baelfire blinked, “ He... He what? “

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a slingshot snapping.  Baelfire looked toward the source of the sound then heard Killian fall to the ground.  He looked at the fallen man then around to see if anyone was coming towards him.  The bushes rustled with movement and Baelfire took off running.

 

He had almost made it back to shore when he was taken by surprise and tackled to the ground.  He tried to right himself so he could fight his attacker, his knuckles getting scraped deeply on the mix of dirt and rock he was on.  When he thought he could, he tried to look at the person above him.  His face was covered with a wooden mask, his lips and eyes the only things Baelfire could see.

 

Baelfire realized he was probably fighting one of the cannibals.  He was built roughly the same as Baelfire and wore nothing but a loin cloth and a pouch around his waist.  Peter had told some pretty scary tales about the cannibals, Baelfire imagining them looking like the one that was on top of him.

 

He doubled up his fist and swung, not wanting to be anyone's lunch.  He made contact, feeling his assailant's lips split under his punch.  The attacker was dazed for a moment then glared down at Baelfire.  “ You're gonna pay for that, “ The cannibal said.

 

He reached down into a pouch that hung around his waist, pulling out a slender white quill.  Before Baelfire could say or do anything, the cannibal jabbed it in the side of his throat and everything went black...

 

**

 

**

 

Belle stood at the graveside, surrounded by people that were Archie's closest friends.  She had come to pay her respects since he had given her so much good advice and had been so kind to her.  Without his help, she would have never gotten the courage up to approach Rumplestiltskin again.  She looked around at the small crowd, some people she knew well and others she had only seen around town.

 

She stood between Ruby and Granny while Leroy, the dwarf she had met during her travels, stood with his friends.  Sheriff Swan stood on the other side of Ruby, her hands on Henry's shoulders as the boy held Pongo's leash.  Her father stood next to her and The Blue Fairy behind.  The sheriff looked uncomfortable but Belle chalked that up to grief.

 

The burgundy casket was adorned with a bouquet of white roses and baby's breath, an arrangement Belle found fitting.  She also found the headstone strangely fitting as well.  It was simple, only saying Archie's name and three words under that : 'Friend and Conscience'.  The bottom edge was decorated with blades of grass and she found that appropriate. 

 

Ruby had told her that Archie had been a cricket back in The Enchanted Forest, turned into one by The Blue Fairy to be a guide for those who needed it.  She looked over at Sheriff Swan again to find her looking at the ground as her mother delivered the eulogy.  She was still curious about the woman and her relationship with Rumplestiltskin.  The way they had been towards each other at the shop struck her as strange but she couldn't put her finger on exactly why.

 

She could still recall the day she had attacked her outside of her father's flower shop, demanding to know where Rumplestiltskin was.  She had no idea what she was talking about at the time because she was still suffering from the amnesia she had suffered from in The Enchanted Forest.  It was when she heard Rumplestiltskin's name that her memories returned and she recalled the diabolical things Regina had done to her and the peasant girl that looked like her.

 

From what she understood, the peasant doppelganger had caused quite a mess before being killed by Regina.  Rumplestiltskin had told her a lot of the story but there was a strange feeling he was holding back on some of it.  It wasn't strange for him to keep details away from her but that didn't make it alright.  It meant he still thought nothing of lying to her and keeping things from her was the same in her mind.

 

“ Some of us knew him as Archie, “ Emma's mother said as she delivered the eulogy.  “ Others, as Jiminy but we all knew him as a true friend.  Though he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves. “

 

Pongo whined and stood up, whimpering as Miss Swan's mother continued, “ To do the right thing... To always fight for what we believe in. “

 

She paused to wipe away a tear, “ So... We shouldn't think of today as goodbye... Just as a way of saying 'Archie, we'll be listening. “

 

Sheriff Swan's mother could no longer hold back her tears, turning and running into her husband's arms.  He held her tight, rubbing her arms as she sobbed.  An old man approached the casket, an umbrella in his hand.  Belle recognized him from around town. 

 

He was a woodworker named Marco and Ruby had told her he was Archie's best friend.  As he walked to the headstone, Sheriff Swan and Henry left, taking Pongo with them.  Belle figured they couldn't take any more since the sheriff had looked so agitated throughout the brief service.  It seemed that both of them were closer to Archie than she realized.

 

Marco set the umbrella against the stone, tears running down his cheeks.  The emotion of the moment overcame Belle and she reached for The Blue Fairy, hugging her as a fresh wave of her own tears began.  Marco took a shuddering breath as he knelt beside the casket, “ I miss you so much, my friend... But at least you're in a better place. “

 

Marco slowly got up, walking away from the casket and to The Blue Fairy.  She took her arms from Belle and wrapped them around him.  “ Geppetto... “ She murmured.

 

He sobbed hard, “ I thought he was supposed to live until I no longer needed him! “

 

“ Shh, “ The Blue Fairy said as she held him.  “ He would have if Regina hadn't taken him from us. “

 

There was a silence, only marred by the sobbing of those gathered around.  A tall thin man in a suit approached David and whispered something to him.  David looked like he was thinking then looked at Mary-Margret, “ Ready? “

 

Mary-Margret sniffled, “ What is there left to do? “

 

David looked down at her, “ Heal. “

 


	12. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is at the after-funeral get together at the apartment trying to think of a way to help Henry when some other concerns arise. Baelfire wakes up and isn't alone. Emma tries to go to bed but is stopped when Mr. Gold contacts her. Mr. Gold doesn't get to say what he needs to Emma but Belle finds out he has succeeded in reaching another goal.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I'm moving stuff around again to fit my story-verse. The get together at the apartment is getting moved up just a tad. I have a plan so just bear with me here.)

The apartment was full of people. After Archie's funeral, all of his friends had gathered there. It wasn't nearly as crowded as Mary-Margret's welcome home party but it was still a bit crowded for such a small space. Most of the activity centered in and around the kitchen, giving Emma at least a little breathing room.

Granny and Ruby had brought cake, cookies and other comfort foods. The dwarves were there too, Mary-Margret and David talking to them. Marco was there as well, The Blue Fairy doing her best to console him. The only person who was at the funeral that hadn't come the gathering was Belle.

Emma had left a little before everyone else, unable to stand next to The Blue Fairy for any longer. Standing so close to her was making her agitated, adding to the emotional tumult she was experiencing. Having Belle so close hadn't helped matters either and she stayed until she just couldn't take any more. Every time she looked at Belle, she remembered how Mr. Gold treated her like she was no one.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself down. She had tried not to think about him at all but it was hard and it hurt when she did. ~No... No... No... He's not going to affect me like last time, ~ she told herself. ~I just need to... I need to... ~

" Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice startled Emma out of her thoughts. She furrowed her brow, " Is something the matter? "

Emma opened her eyes, " No. I'm just... Overwhelmed with everything I guess. "

" That's understandable, " Mary-Margret touched her right shoulder as she spoke quietly. " It's kind of hit you all at once. Archie... Go... "

" Shh! " Emma silenced her. They were in the far corner of the apartment but Ruby and Granny had wolf's ears. She couldn't risk them hearing. Granny knew she was pregnant but Ruby didn't and Emma really didn't feel like explaining it to her.

Mary-Margret covered her mouth, " Sorry. "

" It's okay, " Emma sighed. " But yes, it has. "

Mary-Margret glanced over her shoulder to the downstairs bedroom. Henry had holed up in there as soon as they got home and hadn't come out at all. She looked back at Emma, " Why don't you go talk to Henry? He hasn't eaten and maybe you can get him to. "

" He doesn't want anything, " Emma started.

Mary-Margret smiled, " I know one thing that he might eat. It's not homemade but I know he can't resist a pop tart. "

Emma quirked her mouth. Even she couldn't resist them and Henry was her son after all. " Do you think it will work? "

" We can try, " Mary-Margret said. She took Emma by the right hand, " Let's go get him one. "

Emma let her mother pull her towards the kitchen, only letting her go when they got there. She stopped next to Granny, who glanced at her. Her eyes flicked down for a moment before she said, " How are you, Emma? "

" I'm... " Emma started. She stopped then sighed, " I guess I'm the best that can be expected... Considering. "

" Yes, " Granny sighed. " Considering. Have you eaten? "

" Not yet, " Emma put her right hand up. " I'll eat something in a little while. "

" Okay, " Granny nodded. She looked around then leaned in, " Take care of you first. Worry about everything else later, okay? "

" Uh... Okay, " Emma blinked, pretty sure she knew what Granny meant. She heard the pop of the toaster and turned to find Mary-Margret putting the pop tart on a plate. She sniffed, " Oooh, cinnamon. "

" He won't be able to resist, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma took the plate, " It may not even make it to the bedroom. "

Mary-Margret gave a brief smile, " It had better. "

" Thanks, " Emma nodded. She turned and walked towards where Henry sat. He was just staring out the window with his back to the kitchen. She didn't know what to do or say for him since he had actually lost two people he cared for.

As she got closer to the bedroom, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and think of something to say. She tried to sound as upbeat as she could as she said, " Hey kid... You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a pop tart. "

Henry looked at her as she held the plate out to him, " No thanks. "

Emma felt her heart drop a little as he turned his attention back to the window. She was certain he wouldn't refuse. She looked towards the bedroom doorway to find Mary-Margret had seen the entire thing. She frowned, looking sad for Henry.

Emma looked back at Henry and set the plate down on the bed next to him. Without a word, she slowly walked out of the room. When she got close to Mary-Margret, she sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts, " Well that went well... "

Mary-Margret touched her left arm, " Well, you're doing all you can do. "

" That's what makes me feel awful, " Emma sighed. She felt like she really didn't know anything about being a parent. It scared her, making her afraid of what kind of parent she would be with the twins. Mary-Margret and hopefully David would help but they didn't know much about it either.

Truthfully, it seemed no one in her close circle of friends knew much about it. Granny probably had the most experience out of them all but she was too busy to have the burden of looking after another child, let alone two. The only person she could really think of who knew about parenting was the last person she wanted to talk to. He had confided in her he had raised his son alone so she was sure he had more of an idea what to do than she did.

Mary-Margret looked like she was going to say something but she got cut off. " Ladies? " Leroy approached them slowly. He stopped when he reached them, glancing at the floor. He looked like he was nervous to talk but it seemed important. Emma could tell that much from his body language.

" The dwarves have been thinking... We have to ask... When do we go back? " He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Back? Where? " Emma asked. She didn't know what he was talking about.

" The Enchanted Forest, " Leroy replied. " Our home. "

" You want to go back? " Mary-Margret said the same thing Emma was thinking.

Emma looked at her then at Leroy, " We fought really hard to get here. "

Leroy scoffed lightly, " But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought. "

" We're going to find her, " Emma said firmly. She couldn't believe the dwarves were just going to give up like that. She thought they would help her. " There's only so many places she can hide. "

" We've dealt with her before, " Mary-Margret added. " We'll do it again. "

" But it's just not her, " Leroy argued. " The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them came to pay us a visit? "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret. The thought had never occurred to her. She had come to Storybrooke but she thought she had been able to because she was The Savior. August had come too but it was because his home was The Enchanted Forest. With the curse broke, anyone could come in spite of the fact no one from town could leave.

" He's right, " Ruby spoke up. Her voice trembled as she continued, " What if they see... You know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf for example. Folks were exactly understanding back in our world. "

Emma put her hands up, " Okay... Let's not worry about what-ifs. No one is here. "

" Yet, " Leroy said flatly. " Maybe they come, maybe they don't... But that doesn't change the fact that, though we enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick. "

" I didn't think of that. " Emma said. She had been very homesick when she had been trapped in The Enchanted Forest, wanting nothing more than to be back in her world and with her son. She imagined the dwarves missed their home as much as she had missed hers.

" But why go back? " Mary-Margret asked. " Everything we remember is gone... Destroyed by the curse. The castle, the mines are collapsed and entire parts of the realm in ruins. It's a very different world than when we left. "

" We can rebuild it, " Leroy said. " We can make it all again. "

Mary-Margret took a step towards him, " That's sounds great but do you think the town will want to go back after so long? "

Leroy shrugged, " We can always ask. "

Ruby gasped, " We can do a petition like Mr. Gold did when Emma needed a deputy. "

Emma looked at the floor, the mention of his name making her heart ache a little. She recalled how he had risked becoming more of a target of Regina's ire by drawing up the petition. He felt she was working too much and having a deputy would take some of the burden off of her. She had the money in the budget to pay someone but it was a matter of convincing Regina to allow her to hire a person.

Mr. Gold's idea behind the petitions was to show Regina that the town wanted more protection. Emma got impatient though, deciding to hire someone without Regina's blessing. That hadn't worked out well, Ruby unable to handle the cold reality of police work. After that, the equivalent of all Hell broke loose and Emma didn't want to even think about that.

" Those petitions were HIS idea? " Leroy said sharply.

Ruby blinked, " Yeah. You didn't know? "

" No, " Leroy said. " I signed three of them. If I had known that, I would have never... "

" They were for me, " Emma cut him off. " It doesn't matter who put them out, they were to help me. "

Leroy looked ashamed for what he had almost said, " Oh. Sorry Emma. "

" Ruby is onto something though, " Happy stepped forward. " We could, you know, get an idea of how many people want to stay and how many wants to go. "

" I know two people who aren't going, " Leroy scoffed. " And they can't get wind of this. The petitions might be too much of a red flag. Maybe if we went door to door? "

Emma felt fear wash over her. She wasn't sure how easy it would be to keep Regina and Mr. Gold from finding out about such a plan. They still had many people that were loyal to them, Mr. Gold more than Regina but still. He would surely find out and either try to stop the plan or find a way through so she didn't take off with their children.

She then wondered what his feelings were, still unclear about them. He had never said how he felt or what he intended to do about them. It seemed he had also been unclear about his feelings for Belle, giving Emma the impression he was through with her the night they had talked. It was starting to look like she had assumed wrong since they had looked so cozy together.

She sighed, clearing the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to get upset in front of her family and friends lest they ask why. She knew she would have to lie, the truth too hard for many of them to take. " Whatever. I... I really don't have a say anyway. I'm not even from there. "

Mary-Margret turned and looked at her, " Emma... You are. That place is your home. "

Emma frowned, " No. This place is. "

* * *

Baelfire woke with a start, his head feeling like it was made of stone as he tried to lift it from the pillow it rested on. Whatever the cannibal had used on him was strong stuff. He wasn't even sure how long he had been unconscious but he was still alive. He tried to think of a reason why but his poison addled brain would not allow it.

He groaned then called out, " Killian? Smee? " His voice was scratchy and his throat hurt.

" Hey! You woke up! " Someone said. The voice sounded like it belonged to a boy about Baelfire's age. " I was starting to think you wouldn't. "

" Where am I? " Baelfire rasped out.

" Some place safe from... Well, everything. No one really comes to this part of the island, " The boy replied. " My friends and I pretty much have free run of the place. "

Baelfire startled and tried to pull away when a hand touched him, " What are you going to do to me? "

" I was thinking about giving you some water, " The boy teased. " What did you think I was doing? "

Baelfire suddenly remembered where he had been before he had been knocked out. The pirates had decided to go hunting in a part of Neverland they had never explored. Baelfire had been hunting with Killian and the pirate demanded to know how to kill his father. He refused to tell and they were attacked.

" Uh... Hello? " A finger poked Baelfire in the arm.

Baelfire sighed, " I thought... I thought you were going to eat me. "

The boy laughed, " Why would I do that? There's plenty of food around here. "

Baelfire cracked his eyes open, his vision still blurry. " But I was told that cannibals live in this part of Neverland. "

The boy's humor changed to contempt, " Who told you that? Oh wait. Let me guess... Peter Pan? "

" Yes, " Baelfire replied. He furrowed his brow, " Wait. How do you know him? "

The boy shoved the glass of water at him, Baelfire barely able to make it out with his blurred vision and the dim light in the room. It gave him the impression it was early evening. " Ah, let's save that story for later. You need some water and my sister is cooking us dinner. "

" Sister? " Baelfire reached for the glass, his fingers hitting it. He felt around and grasped the cup.

" Yeah, " The boy said. " Her name is Christine. "

Baelfire took a long drink, the coolness of the water welcomed by his aching throat. He swallowed, seeking out the form of the boy. He squinted his eyes, " And what's your name? "

" Neal. "

* * *

Emma stood at the top of the stairs, watching Henry as he slept. After staring out the window in Mary-Margret and David's bedroom until evening, he had eaten exactly three bites of everything on his dinner plate. It wasn't much and Emma knew he had only done it please them but she was grateful he had eaten. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing what she had put them through when she had been so depressed.

She was tired and wanted to go to bed but Henry was sleeping right down the middle of her bed and she did not want to disturb him. She was about to turn and go downstairs to the couch when a shiver traveled down her spine. It was familiar and she knew what it meant. Mr. Gold was going to try to talk to her again.

She darted into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as he said, ~Emma... How long are you going to pout at me? ~

~Go away, ~ Emma said as she pressed her back against the door. She looked down at her right hand, the ring glowing.

~This is getting ridiculous, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~I must talk to you and it can't wait. ~

~You have nothing to say that I want to hear, ~ Emma replied. ~Besides, I just buried a friend today. I don't know if I can handle talking to you right now. ~

Mr. Gold sighed, ~I'm dreadfully sorry about Doctor Hopper but what I need to say cannot wait any longer. ~

~Damn it, Gold! ~ Emma closed her eyes. ~I can't do this right now! Why can't you understand that? ~

~We absolutely must talk. I need to clear some things up, ~ Mr. Gold was insistent.

~About what? ~ Emma opened her eyes.

~Belle, ~ Mr. Gold said quietly. ~I need to explain what you saw at the shop. Your attitude towards me tells me you assumed the wrong things.~

Emma frowned, ~Save it. I know what I saw. ~

~Are you sure? ~ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma closed her eyes, ~Yes. Gold... I did a lot of thinking the last couple of days. I... I can't go on like this. ~

Mr. Gold was silent for a long moment before he said, ~Like what? ~

~Not knowing what you're going to do or how you feel about the babies, ~ Emma said. It came spilling out of her, unable to stop the words from coming. ~And knowing you're messing with Belle behind my back. I thought you were through with her. ~

~Emma, darling... ~ Mr. Gold started.

~Shut up! Let me finish! ~ Emma snapped. She wasn't going to let him sweet talk her. She was going to give it to him and let him decide what to do with it. ~I want you to be there for them and be their father but if it's not possible, tell me now so I know what to do. ~

Mr. Gold was quiet again, Emma sure he was thinking about her words. She decided to continue, ~So if you want to be with Belle, just tell me. I'm not going through Hell again because of you. I just can't do that again. ~

~I don't want to put you through that again, ~ Mr. Gold said.

~Then tell me what you're going to do, damn it! ~ Emma shouted. ~Tell me so I can focus on Henry and these babies. If you're going to walk out of my life again, give me some warning. ~

~I'll never be completely out of it, ~ Mr. Gold said, his tone flat. ~Those babies are mine as well. It's my responsibility... You're my responsibility, Emma. ~

~If you think of me as some sort of obligation then you can just leave me alone, ~ Emma said. ~I don't want to be just a duty to you, Gold. ~

~What do want then? ~ He asked.

~Someone who will stay and stand by me, ~ Emma felt a lump rising in her throat. No one had ever stayed with her and she longed for that. She swallowed the lump, ~And I don't think you can do that. ~

~But you haven't given me the chance, ~ Mr. Gold said.

~I gave you the chance, ~ Emma said as a tear slipped down her cheek. ~And you left me. I could feel you being pulled away from me again when I saw the way you were with Belle. ~

~Let me explain that, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~Please? ~

~No. I don't need your explanations. Nothing you can say will change my mind, ~ Emma said. ~Just go to her. I can't do this anymore. ~

~Emma... ~ Mr. Gold said gently.

Emma ignored the rest of his words as she leaned over the sink and started to cry...

* * *

~EMMA! ~ Mr. Gold shouted but she refused to respond. He growled loudly, slamming his left hand down on the display case he leaned against. The glass shattered from the force of the hit, the shards falling into the case. His hand stung and he knew he was bleeding.

He lifted his right hand, shifting his weight to his left leg as he concentrated his energy into his hand. He moved it slowly over his cut flesh, the wounds healing instantly. He then waved it over the display case, the glass floating back into place and sealing itself like it had never been broken. He couldn't leave it broken lest someone ask questions.

He was still angry though. He desperately wanted to tell Emma that she had not seen what she had thought. Emma was stubborn though and she refused to listen. He knew he was taking a gamble trying to contact her so soon after Archie's funeral but he couldn't let her thoughts fester and her imagination run wild.

He could feel her anger and anguish, her words verifying them. She knew she was losing him to Belle or at least she thought she did. He wanted to tell her the truth though. He was going to explain to her his feelings had changed towards Belle, that he didn't want her like he once had.

It was a realization he had come to when he had left her in the library. She wanted him to change everything about himself so she would love him. At one point, he had almost been willing to do it just for her love. It was when he started to change that he thought of Baelfire and how he would be abandoning him again.

Hundreds of years of work would have been burned to ashes and he would never get back the one thing he loved more than his power. Baelfire thought he loved his more than anything but that simply wasn't true. He enjoyed the power and hungered for it yes but he never loved it more than his son. He had searched for him for so long so he could tell him that and tell him it had been overwhelming fear that had kept him from going through the portal.

He was so scared of becoming that cowardly lame man again... The man who could not protect his son. He had risked his life by walking into the flaming castle for the dagger and sacrificed his soul for his boy. All he wanted to was protect him and it had ended up driving him away. His intentions had been for the best but it seemed that even trying to do something good had its consequences.

He looked up when the bell on the front door jingled, finding Belle standing in the doorway. She wore a black cardigan over a black blouse and a khaki skirt. Concern etched her features as she looked at him. " Rumple? Why are you here so late? I was passing by and I saw a light on... "

He took a breath then sighed, " Just finishing up some work. No need to worry. "

" Oh? " Belle came into the shop, closing the door behind her. She looked at the display case, " Did you already put it away? "

" It wasn't anything from here in the shop, " Mr. Gold replied. She had seen through his fib. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason why he was there so late.

Belle looked at him and bit her lip. She sighed, " You were working with your magic, weren't you? "

Mr. Gold didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either. He did have a kernel of truth he could tell her though. He nodded as he moved towards the display case the cash register sat on, " Yes but let me explain. "

" Alright, " Belle replied though she looked disappointed by his admission. She watched as he moved towards an old and battered leather case. A look of recognition passed over her face. " Your potions. "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold nodded. She had seen the box many times in the castle so he wasn't surprised she knew what it was. He leaned closer to her, " I did it. I can leave. "

She gasped, a smile crossing her lips as she chuckled, " You can cross the town line? "

" Yes I can, " He smiled though it was a little forced. He had planned to tell Emma and have her come with him but she wasn't speaking to him. He leaned over to the case and pulled out the half-empty bottle of the potion he had tested. She stared at it as he continued to speak.

" When I pour this potion on the object I hold most dear, that object becomes a talisman that allows me to cross the town line and still remember who I am, " He finished.

Belle was smiling, " And what you are looking for. "

" My boy, " He whispered.

Belle reached over the counter, placing both her hands on his right one. He felt nothing at her touch except for the need to pull away. It had been a long time since it had made his heart jump, even after they had been reunited. Deep down, he knew he had accomplished the two tasks he had asked permission to do and she would start asking him to give up magic again.

" Well... Um... What will you enchant? " She asked.

" Well, " He said as he pulled away and turned to one of the pictures on the wall. It was the one that hid the safe. He had emptied it out once and had Emma hide many of his important objects in the police station. The thing he was about to pull out was no exception.

He pulled the picture away from the wall, revealing the safe door. He put in the key and turned the handle. He reached inside, pulling out one of the last things he had of Baelfire's. It was a shawl that Milah had knitted him during happier times.

He turned around, holding it out for Belle to see. " This shawl is all I have left of my Baelfire. "

Belle reached out and touched it for a moment before taking her hand away. She hesitated then said, " I don't suppose I could... Come with you. "

" Uh, I... " He had not planned for her to ask such a thing. He didn't think she would be interested in having magic used on her, not after what she had been through. Besides that, he had only managed to make enough for himself and a test sample. The ingredients had been quite hard to gather and would take a long time to find again.

" I truly wish I could, " He picked his words carefully. He needed to stick to the truth as closely as possible. " But I only have enough of this potion for one object. "

Belle nodded slightly but said nothing. She looked like she understood but was disappointed with his answer. Even if he had enough of the potion to take her along, they knew nothing of the outside world. He preferred to go with someone who could navigate it but that was looking a little unlikely.

He turned back to the safe, placing the shawl back inside before closing and locking it. He put the painting back in place then turned back to Belle. " Hey... This is my journey, Belle. This is my journey. I'm afraid it's something I have to do alone. "

Belle moved towards him, smiling as she pulled him into a hug. " I know... "

He let her hold him, lightly placing his arm across her back. He knew if he didn't, she would sense something was wrong. She held him for a long moment before pulling away. He let out a sigh, " I'm going home now, Belle. Perhaps you should too. "

She backed away, " You will at least say goodbye to me on the day you leave? "

" Of course, " He quirked his mouth. " Of course I will. "


	13. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes about her business at the library but finds she has an unwelcome visitor. Baelfire talks to 'the cannibals'. Mr. Gold goes to the library to rescue Belle. Emma and David look for Regina.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Belle walked back to the library after her late morning walk. She was so happy for Rumplestiltskin. He had finally been able to find a way to get out of Storybrooke so he could look for his son. She was also happy because he had finished the second task he insisted on finishing before he would seriously consider giving up magic.

The first task had been getting David Nolan's family back. It had been a surprise to find out Sheriff Swan was his daughter and the mother of the boy she had met at Archie's office. It seemed she knew Rumplestiltskin when she had come to the shop, their interaction telling her a lot of things without any words at all. From what she could see, there was some tension between them and that told her that the sheriff knew him well.

She wondered just what Rumplestiltskin had been up to and if he had gotten in trouble with the law, other than the incident with her father. She knew about it but it had happened before she recovered her memories and she only knew Mr. Gold's name. She hadn't talked about it with him, too scared of how he would react.

Perhaps he had a good reason to do such a thing and perhaps not. The subject was just too complicated to even begin to breech, much like how she and Emma had first met. She was undecided on how to tell him how she had attacked her since it had caused her to remember everything. She was torn, each time she saw Emma making her nervous.

It had been hard to stand so close to her at Archie's funeral, the only thing between them being Ruby. She had been able to breathe easy when Emma left, taking off before the funeral was completely over. From what she understood, there was a small get together at David Nolan's apartment afterward. Ruby had asked her but she politely refused, saying she didn't know the family well enough to go to their home.

Her mind went back too Rumplestiltskin and the promise he made at the diner. He said he would think about giving up magic and she hoped he took it seriously. She wouldn't press the issue until he returned home though. He had told her enough about his son to know he wanted his father to give up magic as well.

She felt he would be more likely to carry out his promise with two people wanting him to do so. That would only work if he could find his son and he came back with him. If not, she would have to work on him a little more. She could feel them growing closer again since it felt like he was telling her the truth more often.

She stopped at the door of the library, looking up as she got the keys out of her pocket. Above the door hung a brand new sign for the library. It would be opening soon, just few more things that needed to be finished. She had worked hard to get it dusted and organized. She felt like she was going to accomplish something great with it not only for herself but the community. 

She unlocked the door and pulled it open before she walked inside. She closed the door and put the keys away before she picked up some books that needed to be put away. She headed for the section the books belonged in. She walked to the shelf, something the next row over catching her eye. 

She looked to find it was a man with dark shaggy hair that was dressed in black leather. He had a book in his hand and was looking at it, turning the pages with what appeared to be a hook. She had locked the door when she had left so it was strange for him to be there. She suppressed her fear as she said, “ Sorry. The library's not open yet

He looked up from the book, giving her a teasing smirk as he set it on a shelf, “ Oh... I'm not here for the books, love. “

Belle took a step back, his stare sending a shiver down her spine. He looked at her like he knew her but she had never seen him before. “ Who... Who are you? “ She whispered.

He chuckled, “ You don't remember me? I'm wounded. I thought I made... An impression when we first met. “

Belle let out a nervous sound, “ I don't know what you're talking about. I have never seen you before in my life. “

He stepped towards her, “ Regina's castle... I tried to break you out. Still foggy, love? “

“ You're from back home, aren't you? “ Belle already knew the answer. Only someone from The Enchanted Forest would know about Regina's castle or the fact she had been there.

“ We've met so why are you asking such a ridiculous question? “ The man said. 

Belle took another step back, “ That wasn't me. You're confused. “

“ Oh I don't think so, “ He smirked. “ I know exactly who you are. You're Rumplestiltskin's woman. “

Belle didn't like the way he was smiling. It was like he had something on his mind... Something evil. She decided it was time to run. She darted to the side, heading for the doors. He ran as well, his eyes never leaving her.

She stopped in the lobby, the man making it around the circulation desk and to the doors before she did. It looked like her fear was only exciting him more. “ What do you want? Why are you here? “ She stammered. He was fast so running anywhere else would have been useless.

His smile became more sinister, “ I want to kill Rumplestiltskin and I think you know how. “

“ I would never tell you that! “ Belle gasped. She knew how to control him at least. The Blue Fairy had told her of his dagger and the power it held over him. “ I will never let you kill him! “

The man moved towards her, “ Right now, I'll settle for you... After I have a little fun of course. “

Belle's stomach turned, his tone and the look in his eyes telling her just what he meant. She flicked her eyes down to the bookcase that stood between them. She reached for it, pushing it over. It hit him and knocked him to the floor.

She looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere to go. Her apartment was too far but the elevator was close. She knew how to open the door and she could close it from the inside. It wasn't much but it would be safer than waiting around for the man to get out from under the bookcase.

She darted to it, pressing the button that would open the doors. The man struggled to get up behind her, grunting as he pushed the bookcase off. When the doors were open enough for her to slip inside, she did. She hit the button that would close the doors.

They slid closed as the man jumped over the fallen bookcase and ran to the elevator, trying to stop the doors from closing. He failed, banging on the doors instead. Belle felt trapped and didn't know how long she would be safe in the elevator. She had a little time since he was unfamiliar with the contraption but it hadn't taken long for her to figure it out.

She pressed back against the wall, something in her pocket hitting against it. She reached into her pocket, getting out the cell phone Rumplestiltskin had given her. She had never used it but had started carrying it again after they had agreed to be friends. Her hands trembled as she dialed the number for the shop, hoping he would answer quickly.

The phone rang twice before he picked up, “ Hey Belle... “ He sounded like he hadn't expected to hear from her, not on the phone anyway.

“ Rumple, “ Belle said. The line crackled with noise but she had to try to get what she needed to say out and quickly. She could only pray he heard everything. “ I'm in the elevator. There's a man here. He's broken in and he wants to kill me. “

“ Belle... You're breaking up. Who's in the library? “ Rumplestiltskin's voice was breaking up as well.

“ He looks like a pirate, “ Belle said as the line continued to crackle. “ He's missing a hand. “

“ Belle? “ Rumplestiltskin said like he couldn't hear a thing she had said. “ Belle? “

“ Hello? “ Belle said when she could no longer hear Rumplestiltskin's voice. She took the phone away from her ear to find the battery had died. She flipped it closed and shoved it back in her pocket as the man continued to bang at the door...

**

**

Baelfire watched his hosts carefully. After he felt like he could, he let Neal help him out of bed and outside. There was a rather large rock made up like a table, smaller rocks placed around it to make chairs. Not far from the table was a fire pit where he assumed all the cooking was done.

A willowy girl with a long brown ponytail was tending to a pot hanging over the fire while Neal brought her dishes for the food. Baelfire had yet to see Christine's face but she was taller than Baelfire so she was probably a little older than Neal. The simple white gauze dress she wore clung to her, showing Baelfire she was closer to being a woman that she was to being a child. Neal hadn't told Baelfire his age but he figured they were close, Neal looking about fourteen and Christine probably a few years older.

Christine turned her head, glancing at Baelfire over her shoulder, “ Are you hungry? “

Baelfire nodded. He was starving, the smell of the food making his stomach growl. He was so loud, he wondered if she could hear it. He hesitated then nodded, “ A little. “

“ Neal, “ Christine nodded to him. “ Take him the first bowl. “

“ Right, “ Neal said as he held the bowl up. Christine filled it with what looked like a stew before Neal brought it over. He set it down in front of Baelfire. When Baelfire didn't start right away, he chuckled, “ What's wrong? Don't like soup? “

Baelfire stared down into the bowl. The broth was sort of clear and he could see everything in it. There were vegetables but also chunks of meat he couldn't identify. He frowned, “ I do... I just... “

Neal laughed again, “ The cannibal thing... Right. The meat is turtle. I caught it today. “

“ You can eat those? “ Baelfire furrowed his brow. He had seen many turtles in The Enchanted Forest but he had never eaten one. When they were poor, he and his father had gotten by on home-grown vegetables and mutton. After he had become The Dark One, the fare became a lot better though Baelfire felt uncomfortable eating like a prince while the villagers still scraped by.

Neal nodded, “ Oh yeah. You've probably eaten it since you were with those pirates. They might not have told you but I'm sure you'll recognize it when you taste it. “

“ Oh, “ Baelfire looked at the bowl. “ I just... “ 

Neal sighed, “ Look, for the last time, Christine and I aren't cannibals. “

Christine turned around. It was obvious she was related to Neal, right down to the blue eyes. The lines weren't as sharp but her features were similar. She looked at Baelfire then at Neal, “ What? “

“ Someone told Baelfire this part of the island was populated by cannibals, “ Neal looked at her.

Christine snorted, “ And now I wonder who made up something like that. “

“ Peter Pan told him that, “ Neal said.

Baelfire looked at Neal then at Christine, “ So if you aren't cannibals... What are you? “

“ Neal, “ Christine motioned to him. “ Come get your bowl and we can tell him our story. “

Baelfire watched as Christine quickly dished up two more bowls of soup, handing one to Neal before they came to the rock that served as a table. She sat down across from Baelfire while Neal sat to her right. She picked up her bowl, “ Shall we? “

Neal picked up his bowl, “ Yeah. I'm starving. “

Baelfire picked up his bowl, not wanting to be rude. He still was certain about eating turtle but they were being nice to him. He took a careful sip, the soup tasting quite good. Neal had been correct and Baelfire recognized the flavor of the meat.

He took a bigger sip, his hunger stoked by the good food. He stopped though when he heard Neal snort. He lowered his bowl and Neal smiled. “ I thought you said you were only a little hungry. “

Baelfire set the bowl down, “ I guess I was hungrier than I thought. “

“ I can get you more if you want, “ Christine offered.

Baelfire held up his hand, “ Let me finish this. You said you were going to tell me your story? “

“ I did, “ Christine nodded. “ But where should I start? “

“ Where did you come from? “ Baelfire asked, curious to know.

Christine looked at Neal, who nodded. She took a deep breath, “ A place called New York. “

Baelfire had never heard of the place. He furrowed his brow, “ What part of the realm is that in? “

“ Realm? “ Neal looked at him. “ It's a state... In America. “

Baelfire looked down at his soup, “ I still don't know where that is. “

“ Then where did Peter get you from? “ Neal asked.

“ I came from The Enchanted Forest, “ Baelfire still looked at his food as he spoke quietly. He didn't know how to start explaining past that. He sighed, “ A fairy gave me a magic bean so I could leave my home... To get away from magic. “

“ Well it sent you to the wrong place, “ Neal scoffed. “ This place is full of it. “

“ I know, “ Baelfire sighed. “ I found that out. “

“ Why did you want to leave anyway? “ Neal said. “ You must have had a good reason. “

Baelfire lifted his head slowly, “ Why did you leave your home? “

“ You haven't answered my question, “ Neal replied. “ An answer for an answer. “

Baelfire sighed, “ My father... He changed and I wanted him to change back. “

“ Oh, “ Neal said. He looked at Christine, “ Well, we were orphans. Our mom and dad died. “

“ We were starving and homeless when this kid came to us and said he could take us somewhere safe and with plenty of food, “ Christine added.

“ And it was Peter, “ Neal said. “ He brought us here and took care of us... At least for a little while. He was friendly at first but then things started getting weird. “

“ Weird? “ Baelfire asked. “ How? “

“ I used to wake up at night to find him perched on the end of my bed, “ Neal said quietly. “ He would just sit there and stare at me. When I asked him what he was doing, he said I was talking in my sleep. I never talk in my sleep so I knew that was a lie. “

Christine looked at him, “ Tell him the rest. “

Neal took a deep breath and sighed, “ One night, I crept over to his room and heard him talking to that pixie. He was telling her that I was going to bring forth 'the one', whatever that meant. “

“ What was he talking about? “ Baelfire was puzzled by the words.

“ Hell if I know, “ Neal said. He nodded towards Christine, “ I told her about it and she said we needed to leave, that Peter was crazy. She said it was a little too strange for her. “

Christine nodded, “ It was. I marched right up to Peter and demanded he send us home. Next thing we knew, we were here and have been ever since. “

Baelfire blinked, “ Why didn't he just send you back? “

Neal sat back and rolled his eyes, making air quotes with his fingers. “ I'm supposed to 'bring forth the one' so I guess he's keeping us here until it's time for this crazy prophesy to be fulfilled. We have no way of getting out of here so I guess we're stuck. “ 

Baelfire thought it over. There had to be some way for Peter to bring people into Neverland... It was just a matter of them finding it.

**

**

Mr. Gold rushed down Main Street as fast as he could, his injured leg protesting from the extra effort. Belle had called him and it sounded like she was in danger. He really couldn't make out much except for the words 'pirate' and 'hook', the two words making his blood run cold. He knew it meant only one thing... Cora had come to Storybrooke, just as he feared she would.

He was not worried about her so much as he was Belle. He could not let her fall prey to the vengeful pirate regardless of his changing feelings. She didn't deserve to pay for his sins and he would make sure she wouldn't. He reached the library, his legs burning from the effort it took him to get there.

He braced himself as he pushed the door open, finding books scattered everywhere. He moved slowly, careful not to make a noise. There were a few places Hook could hide and get the jump on him if he weren't careful. He walked the entire library but there was no sign of Hook anywhere.

He allowed himself to breathe, trying to recall the words he could make out on the phone. One more came to mind or at least a part of it. “ Vator... “ He muttered to himself. He then realized where Belle had taken refuge, moving back towards the lobby. 

He reached the elevator, pressing the button that would open the doors. They slid open to reveal Belle, unharmed but frightened. She had been scrunched up in a corner but was instantly relieved to see him. He was so relieved to see she was alright, he let his cane fall to the floor... He would have murdered Hook if he had touched even a hair on her head.

“ Belle, its okay, “ He said. She pushed off of the back wall of the elevator, seizing him in a hug. He threw his arms around her because she was trembling and he was afraid she would collapse. She gasped for air as he repeated, “ its okay... It's okay. “

He pulled his left arm away from her, summoning up a coat from thin air before placing it around her shaking shoulders. She grabbed it and pulled it tight as she leaned against him again. He let her, knowing she needed it. “ Where is he? “ Her voice shook as she looked around the library.

“ I don't know, “ Mr. Gold said. “ But you have nothing to fear. I'm here now. “

Belle gasped, throwing her arms around him again. She held him for a long time, so long he was starting to get uncomfortable. She seemed to sense it and backed away. “ Sorry... I... “ She stammered.

“ Don't apologize, “ Mr. Gold stopped her. Other than put his arm around her, he had not really done much else. He couldn't bring himself to, Emma's words still echoing in his mind from the night before. He had been thinking about her until Belle had called and said she was in danger.

“ You were frightened. I understand, “ He said gently. “ Did he hurt you? “

Belle shook her head, “ No. He threatened to kill me but I managed to stay out of his reach. “

“ Good, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He turned and headed for the door, “ Now, come along. “

Belle followed him as he headed back towards the shop. He thought of things he would need to do in case Hook made another attempt on Belle. As he thought about it, his anger grew and he walked faster, everything he needed to stop the pirate in the shop. “ Where are you going? “ Belle asked as she tried to keep up.

“ The shop, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Why? “ Belle asked.

“ Let's just say there are many wonderful things in there to make sure that pirate never comes near you ever again, “ Mr. Gold replied. A cold feeling washed over him as he realized that he had been watched. Hook would have never known where to find Belle if he hadn't been spying on them. She had spent many hours with him in her bid to get to know him better and in turn put herself in the pirate's sights.

“ Rumple! “ She looked at him like he was crazy, “ W-W-We need to report this to the sheriff. They'll take care of him. “

That was the last thing he wanted. There was no telling how long Hook had been in town or if he knew anything about Emma. She had visited him and there was a slim chance Hook had been watching when she had. He could afford to put her in danger by sending her after him.

He frowned but said nothing as she continued to speak. “ You're so close to finding your son. Please... Please don't let your hatred for this man get in the way of that. “

Mr. Gold listened to her plea, her words probably making sense in her mind but he knew Hook better than she did. He had to come up with a reason to go after Hook and came up with one he hoped would make sense to her. He sighed, “ But he tried to harm you. “

She thought about it and closed her eyes, “ But why? What happened between you two? “

Mr. Gold slowed as he thought about it. He had to be honest with her or she would be disappointed in him when she did find out the real story. He was also afraid of what she would do if she knew the truth. He was damned if he told her either the truth or a lie.

He took a deep breath and said, “ Belle... This is really not your concern. “

Belle rolled her eyes and stepped out ahead of him, her voice trembling as she said, “ He attacked me! It is most definitely is my concern. “

They stopped walking, Mr. Gold staring at Belle. He really had no choice but to tell her about Milah at that point. He steeled himself and decided to just spit it out. He really had no clue what Belle would do with the information once she had it but he had to tell her.

He looked around, making sure no one was close by then sighed, throwing his left hand up in the air. “ Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah... Until Hook crossed our paths. “

Belle nodded then got a quizzical look on her face, “ She was Baelfire's mother? “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, “ The closest thing he had to one. Before Milah, I was married to another woman. She was named Muriel... But she died when Bae was just a few months old. “

“ So you've been married twice? “ Belle asked.

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ Yes but Muriel has nothing to do with this. Milah was the great-granddaughter of a dear friend and we fell in love at first sight. All that aside, she became disenchanted with the life of a mother and wife, straying often to a tavern in town. “

“ And she met Hook there? “ Belle still looked like she had many more questions.

“ Yeah, “ Mr. Gold replied, his anger starting to rise as he thought about it. He pointed at the ground as he clenched his teeth, “ And because of that marauding cur, Bae grew up without her. He took my wife... He took the only mother Bae ever knew... So I took his hand. “

Mr. Gold started walking again, Belle pausing for just a moment before she caught up to him. “ That's why he came after me, “ She asked like she knew there was more to the story. There was just a certain tone to her voice when she knew there were bits of the story missing. It was what made telling her half-truths so hard.

They reached the shop, Belle turning to face him. “ But what about her? What did he do? “

Mr. Gold shook his head, unable to tell her the full story. He had gotten to the part he knew she wouldn't take well. If she found out he had killed Milah... Well, he didn't want to think about it. He was even afraid of Emma finding out the full truth.

He remained silent, Belle seizing his left hand in both of hers. She held it tightly, “ Rumple... You can tell me anything. “

His stomach knotted, knowing there were many things he could not say. He knew she would be angry and heartbroken if she knew that his feelings for her had grown cold and that he was just trying to get to a point where he could tell her. He knew she accuse him of leading her on when the truth was he was just too much of a coward to tell her. The thought of revealing such a thing overwhelmed him, knowing her anguish would only multiply when she found out about Emma.

“ She died, “ He whispered. “ That's all that matters. “

He stepped away from her, pulling his hand loose from hers. She had looked at him so tenderly, it knifed at his heart. That look told him she thought they were heading for something better but he knew they weren't. He knew he could procrastinate forever, especially once the babies came. He knew questions and whispers arise at the sight of Emma with two little ones.

He leaned past her and unlocked the door to the shop, pushing it open. He caught his breath when he saw the state of the shop. It looked like someone had gotten in and went on a destructive rampage. Smashed things littered the floor, the display cases' glass shattered and maps scattered around. Belle gasped, “ What happened here? “ 

Mr. Gold felt his anger rise again as he walked towards the back wall, “ Hook. This is why he attacked you. “

Belle gasped again, “ To get you out of the store. What did he want? “

Mr. Gold went to the safe, finding it open... And empty. He took a step back, covering his mouth as his heart sank. Baelfire's shawl had been taken. There were only two ways Hook could have known about the shawl: He had been watching when Mr. Gold had shown it to Belle... Or Smee had told his captain about it.

“ Your son's... “ Belle's voice trailed off as she looked at the safe. “ Oh no. “

Mr. Gold's anger hit an all-time high as he strode out from behind the display case, his eyes fixed on one of the few things that had not been broken in the robbery. It was a model of pirate ship, the sight of it making him even angrier. He took his cane and smashed the ship to bits, grunting each time he struck it. When he had knocked it off the case, he looked for something else to break.

“ Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! “ Belle said sharply. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to her. “ Stop! “

He moved away from her but the case blocked him from going too far. He leaned on it, placing his left hand on his forehead. “ Please! “ She sounded worried for him.

“ You're right, “ He muttered. He wasn't going to get Baelfire's shawl back by destroying what was in the shop. She let him go and he turned to her, “ I have to retrieve what's mine. “

He strode past her, his anger numbing the pain he had been feeling. He was willing to walk through fire to get the shawl back and no one was going to stop him. She darted in front of him, “ Let me help you. “

“ This is my fight! “ He said sharply. He wanted her to get out of his way so he could find Hook and kill him. Taking his only way to his son was the final straw... The pirate had to die and she would only get in the way of that.

“ And this is my fault! “ Belle countered just as sharply. “ If Hook had never attacked me, you would have never left the shop. “

“ How do YOU propose we get the shawl back? “ Mr. Gold voice came up, angered by even the mere suggestion. He was doubtful she had any idea of what she was going to do at all. He would have rather taken Emma since she had some idea of how to fight but she wasn't speaking to him.

He wasn't sure Belle even had the faintest clue of how to do battle. She used words and logic to get her point across, two things that would be totally lost on Hook. “ Have you dueled with a pirate before? How EXACTLY are you going to help me? “

Belle looked to the side as she thought for a brief second before she shouted, “ I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing! “

“ NO! “ Mr. Gold pointed at her. “ You're going to go back to the library, lock the door and wait for me to dispense with this problem! “

Belle gasped like he had insulted her. She squared her shoulders, “ And if I don't? You'll cast some spell that gives me no choice? “

“ No... “ Mr. Gold gasped. He couldn't believe she would think he would go that far with her. He knew how she felt about magic and would never cast a spell on her. He was pretty sure he would stop him from healing her even if she was about to die.

“ I trust that you'll do as I wish as you trust me to be a better man, “ He finished. He hoped that would drive his point home. She wanted him to make better choices and he felt that her staying behind was the best choice for her. Though he was confused about the state of their relationship, he still wanted her to be safe.

“ Belle... Please! Hook has maybe cost me the chance of finding my son! “ He pleaded. His voice cracked, “ I don't want to risk something happening to you. “

“ Here... Look, “ He moved towards another display case. Belle moved towards him, her eyes fixed on what he was getting out. She looked away when he held up his gun. “ I want you to take this in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. “

He held the gun up. He wasn't sure she knew how to use a gun but he would show her, “ Point this, pull this trigger... The gun will do the rest for you. Alright? ALRIGHT? “

“ Yes! “ Belle choked out. She looked terrified of the weapon. They had never had anything like it in The Enchanted Forest but he was sure she could use it if she needed to. She lifted her hands and took it, holding it like it was going to bite her.

Once she had it, he moved towards the door. He reached for it but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and said, “ Wait. “

He turned to look at her, staying silent. She looked like she was trying to keep a brave face but her eyes told him she was concerned for him. She continued, “ Promise me that going after Hook is JUST about getting the shawl back. “

He was speechless. She still didn't understand his stake in the long standing feud he had with the pirate. There was just too much history and pain for it to be ignored. He stared at her for a moment then took off out the door...

**

**

Emma looked out the car window as David drove. They were searching for any traces of Regina but had come up empty-handed. They had checked her house but she wasn't there so now they were patrolling the woods. With her magic, she could have been hiding anywhere.

Emma's eyes were on the trees but her mind was on the night prior. It had taken a lot for her to tell Mr. Gold that she wanted him to make up his mind about her and the children. She had a feeling she knew what his answer would be though after the way things had been at the shop the day Archie died. She hoped she was wrong but she couldn't shake the feeling that she just might have been right.

“ Emma? “ David asked. “ Are you listening? “

Emma shook her head to clear her mind then looked at her father, “ Did you say something? “

“ I did, “ David frowned. “ I asked if you've seen anything and said your name twice. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said quietly. “ Sorry... I have a lot going on in my head right now. Finding Regina, mourning Archie, how I'm going to help Henry... “

“ What you're going to do about Gold? “ David interjected.

Emma glared at him for a moment then sighed, “ Yeah. Maybe. “

David took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “ The way things look... “

“ I know how they look, okay? “ Emma cut him off. “ I just... I just have to figure out what to do about... Well, you know. “

David nodded, “ Yeah. I do. You know, it's not too late for you to... “

“ Don't even think of finishing that, “ Emma was pretty sure what David was going to say. He had wanted her to get rid of the babies as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She had even slapped him for making such a suggestion. She thought he had backed off of the subject but it seemed he hadn't.

“ Ask your mother and I for help, “ He finished.

Emma blinked, unsure if she had heard him. She had got the feeling he had accepted the babies when she had to tell Henry about Archie but to hear him say the words verified it. “ Wait... What? “

“ I said that it's not too late for you to ask your mother and I to help you, “ David said. He glanced at her, “ They may be his but they're yours too... And that's all I care about. So, if you're still going to go through with it... “

“ I am, “ Emma said. She let out a nervous chuckle, “ Please don't ask me to explain why but I am. “

David nodded, “ The three of us can raise the two of them together... And maybe we will all learn how to be better parents along the way. “

Emma felt a lump rise up in her throat. It made her heart swell with joy to know her father would be behind her regardless of his feelings about Mr. Gold. She reached for his right hand and took it. She gave it a squeeze and whispered, “ Thanks dad. “

A slow smile spread across his lips as he gave her hand a squeeze in return. “ Anything for my girl. “

 

 

 

  
  



	14. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Storybrooke in this chapter. Belle finds a clue in the library and follows it. Mary-Margret and David try to comfort Henry when Emma shows up with a surprise. Mr. Gold looks for Hook but gets a surprise of his own. Belle clashes with Hook. Mr. Gold and Hook battle.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(All Storybrooke in this chapter. I'm working up to some pretty big things so please bear with me...)

 

Belle cleaned up the books from the floor. Since Rumplestiltskin had forbidden her from helping him, she had to do something. Reorganizing the books would take time and be tedious but it was what she needed. As she lifted up a stack, her fingers brushed against something cold and metal on the floor.

She furrowed her brow and set the books on the shelf before reaching down to pick up the object. It was brass, its carved surface weathered from use. It had a large heavy ball at one end and it narrowed down to an eyelet for tying rope to it. Its texture resembled rope, the large end looking like some kind of knot.

She got up and went to the section of the library about sailing. There were quite a few books about it and that wasn't a surprise to her. Storybrooke was a port town so the books being there made sense. She scanned the shelf, running her finger along the spines of the books until she found the one she wanted.

She carried it over to the closest table, setting the book down and flipping through the pages until she found the section on knots. She scanned the page until she found the knot the weighted end of the object matched. Her eyes skimmed down to the description and she read it under her breath, “ The monkey fist knot is often used on slungshots. Slungshots are used to get ropes over long distances, as in to another ship or to land... “

She smiled as she looked at the page. She had wondered how Hook had even got to Storybrooke in the first place and the slungshot gave her the answer. “ Hook came here on his ship, “ She said to herself.

She got up, leaving the book and the slungshot on the desk. The library faced a street that led straight to the docks and she could take it to get there quickly. She looked at the clock on the wall to find she had been away from Rumplestiltskin for at least half an hour. She didn't know where he had gone in that amount of time so she would have to be careful.

She walked to the front of the library, checking the street through the window before she opened the door. She slipped out, checking the street again to find there was hardly anyone around. When she felt it was safe, she darted across and headed for the docks. She knew Rumplestiltskin would be angry with her but she just couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing.

She wanted to help and find Baelfire's shawl, wanting to see Rumplestiltskin reunited with his son. Even though they hadn't talked about him a lot, she could tell by the way he spoke of him that he loved him very much. She had even begun to wonder if he loved him even more than he loved her. That gave her pause in her thoughts as she walked, wondering if that was the reason why True Love's Kiss had failed to work.

She sighed, deciding it was perfectly fine if Rumplestiltskin loved his son more than anything else. She wouldn't mind being second behind his child. Her love for him was a different kind of love anyway and she had hoped helping him find the shawl was the spark she needed to rekindle it. Every other thing she had tried seemed to have little effect, Rumplestiltskin as distant as ever.

She had fed him and spent time with him but his mind was somewhere else whenever they talked. They had chatted the few times she had brought him food, talking about books and whatever crossed their minds. She attributed his inattentiveness to his efforts to find his son. She had an idea of how his mind worked after watching him in The Enchanted Forest... He didn't stop thinking about a problem until it was solved.

He had solved the problem of getting out of town with the shawl and potion, which Hook had thankfully not stolen. She wasn't certain what he would do once he got out of Storybrooke though. She desperately wanted to go with him so he wouldn't be alone but he had said it was a journey he needed to make by himself. There was no telling how long he would be away and Belle knew she would worry about him every single day until he returned.

She could hear the sound of seagulls, buoy bells and water as she neared the docks, slowing down as she looked around. Every pier was empty and her heart sank a little. She was certain Hook had come to town on his ship because of the slungshot but she saw nothing. She walked down the last pier, looking for any sign of a vessel out on the water but saw nothing there either.

“ Where is it? “ She asked herself as she looked again. She heard the seagulls above her and the creak of wood, like something heavy bobbing in the water. She looked up, gasping when she saw seagulls circling and landing on something above her. It was like they were floating in the air but she knew better.

She turned to a box of sand next to her, grabbing a handful and tossing it. It landed to reveal stairs that led upward and she let out a sharp breath as she smiled. “ Found you, “ She said then carefully felt for the first step with her left foot.

She gingerly lifted her right, gauging the distance between the steps. She climbed them, feeling a bit odd as she passed through a barrier. It had to have been a magic spell to keep the ship hidden, this much she knew. She didn't have time to ponder where the magic had come from, other things on her mind.

She reached the deck and paused, gasping at the ship she had boarded. It was larger than she expected, the sheer size of it overwhelming her for a moment. She scanned the decks before lifting her eyes to the masts. It seemed there was no crew, the vessel quiet as death.

She reached into her jacket, getting the gun Rumplestiltskin had given her. She was still wary of using it but hoped it would make her seem more threatening. She would have preferred a sword and a shield, something she knew how to use but it was too late to get either. She looked around again, trying to decide where to start.

She moved towards the rear of the ship. There was a door there nestled between two sets of steps. She was sure it led below and hopefully to the place Hook had hidden the shawl. She reached the door, opening it slowly to find another set of steps.

She walked down them carefully, finding another door just to the left of the stairs. She reached for the knob and turned it slowly, finding it unlocked. She pushed it open to find what looked like sleeping quarters, the wall lined with bunks. She scanned the room, startling when she heard a voice.

“ Hello? “ It sounded like it was coming from underneath the floor. It was muffled but had a familiar sound to it.

“ Uh, “ Belle stammered. “ Hello? “

“ Down here! “ The voice called again. Belle reached for the hatch and pulled it open, gasping. “ Belle! Oh thank God! “ Archie was there and sounded happy to see her.

“ Archie! “ Belle couldn't believe her eyes. She had just been at his funeral the day before and now he was alive and tied up on a pirate ship. “ You're-You're okay? “

“ Yes. Yes I am, “ Archie looked confused by her statement. He pulled at the ropes that bound his hands then said, “ Can you uh... What's wrong? “

Belle was still in shock, “ I thought you were dead. “

“ No, “ Archie said. He let out a nervous chuckle, “ Obviously. “

“ Obviously, “ Belle replied. She felt sick to her stomach, wondering just who Regina had killed if it wasn't Archie.

Archie pulled at his ropes again, “ Belle? Could you? I'll tell you everything when you get me untied. “

Belle took a step back, looking around the room. She saw a sword and picked it up, going back to the hatch. She leaned over the edge as far as she could, slashing the ropes from where they were tied to the wall. Archie grunted when his hands were freed then leaned down, untying the ropes around his ankles.

Belle walked backwards as he pulled himself up through the hatch, stopping when he got out to rub his wrists. “ Go. Find Mr. Gold, “ Belle said firmly as he looked at her. A plan was coming together in her mind as she continued to speak. “ Tell him I'm here. Bring him back to the ship. “

Archie got out of the hatch, “ Wait... You're not coming with me? “ He sounded puzzled.

Heavy footsteps above them made them look up to the ceiling. Belle gasped then looked at Archie again, “ GO! “ She said as she pushed him towards the door. “ Go... Go... Go. There's no time to argue! “

Archie nodded and headed up the stairs. When he was gone, Belle continued to look for the shawl. She was not going to leave the ship without it...

**

**

Mary-Margret stood at the sink with David, both of them doing dishes. David and Emma had been out most of the morning and part of the afternoon looking for Regina, coming up empty-handed. Finally deciding to give up, they had come home for a late lunch. They had eaten in relative silence, most of the words spoken to Henry to encourage him to eat something.

Henry was eating more than he had the day before but wasn't back to his usual ravenous self. After lunch, Emma said she had something to do so she left, leaving Henry with them. He had retreated to the bedroom to sit in silence, his grief still too great. Mary-Margret would have given anything to know what he was thinking but knew he would fluff her off if she asked.

Mary-Margret was rinsing another dish when David nudged her. She looked up but he shush her, motioning to the bedroom with his head. She looked past him to see Henry had picked up the phone and was dialing. “ Who's he calling? “ David whispered.

Mary-Margret handed him the dish wordlessly as she moved towards the bedroom. She then turned to the kitchen phone. She lifted the receiver gently and placed it to her ear. David leaned in to listen to.

She gasped as she heard Archie's recorded greeting for his answering machine. Henry had dialed the office just so he could hear his friend's voice again. It made tears come to her eyes, the act breaking her heart. David reached over and rubbed her shoulder as he moved towards Henry.

“ Or dead, “ Henry muttered as he hung the phone up.

The words stopped David for a second then he continued into the room, “ It's okay buddy, “ He said as he sat down next to his grandson. “ Things will get better, I promise. You just... Gotta hang in there. “

“ Doesn't feel that way, “ Henry said quietly.

“ I know, “ David patted his knee. He could tell that Henry wasn't used to dealing with death, Archie probably being only the second person he had ever lost. Henry had been upset over Graham's death but David only heard about it after the fact. “ I know. “

The moment was so sad and tender, Mary-Margret thought she was going to cry. David sighed and continued to speak, his tone quiet as he tried to comfort the boy. “ But think of the things you have to look forward to, “ David said. “ You're going to be a big brother and Emma's going to need your help... Be strong for her. “

“ Mr. Gold is just going to try to take the babies from her, “ Henry said bitterly. “ She still owes him a favor for letting Ashley have her baby. I know it's what he wants. He's going to take my mom's babies. “

“ Maybe he wants something else, “ David said though Mary-Margret knew he had the same lingering fear.

Henry looked at him, “ He's Rumplestiltskin. He wants the babies. It's what he does. “

Mary-Margret stepped forward. She wanted to go into the room and try to convince Henry otherwise. He was still unaware of the truth and she knew it would be harder for him to accept it if Emma waited much longer to tell him. She was about to speak when her attention was drawn to the door, the sound of scratching and panting coming from behind it.

The door opened, Pongo bursting in and startling her. “ Pongo! “ Henry shouted before calling the dog to him.

“ How did he get in here? “ Mary-Margret asked. The sudden noises had frightened her but she was relieved it was just the dog. She had thought for a brief moment that it was Regina coming for Henry.

Pongo made happy noises as Henry petted his hind end and David rubbed his ears. “ I brought him, “ Emma said, panting slightly. Pongo was notorious for running on his leash, sometimes slipping out of Archie's grip and running away. From the sound, Mary-Margret assumed he had tried to pull the stunt with Emma but she had kept up.

“ Marco and I had a chat, “ She continued. “ Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him. “

Mary-Margret felt fresh tears come to her eyes. It was true that Henry loved the dog very much. More times than not, it was Henry who would find him and take him back to Archie. Henry would even walk Pongo if Archie was too busy.

Emma looked past Mary-Margret and at Henry, “ That is if you're up for taking care of him, Henry. “

“ Yeah I am! “ Henry sounded happier than he had been in days. He even looked happy, his smile returning.

Mary-Margret looked down, frowning at a deep scratch on the floor. It hadn't been there before and she was sure it had been made by Pongo's leash as he dragged it across the floor. There were also muddy paw prints from the door to just short of the bedroom. Emma's mouth fell open then she looked at Henry again, “ Henry? Why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up? “

Henry grabbed the dog's leash, “ Okay. Come on. “

Mary-Margret watched as Henry and Pongo ran out the door together. Emma watched as well before turning back to her. “ Alright... Look... I know there's a lot to work out logistically... “

“ No... No... “ Mary-Margret stopped her. She glanced at David, who was walking towards them. She looked at Emma again, “ I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea... It's just four people and a Dalmatian... And two babies before too long... In this loft. Things may get a little... “

“ Cramped, “ Emma said the word she was looking for. “ I know. We'll get creative. The babies can sleep upstairs with me. “

David looked at her, “ But your room can't hold two cribs. It's barely big enough for your things as it is. “

“ Maybe they can use just one for a while, “ Emma shrugged. “ Where else can we put them? “

“ They could sleep down here, “ David motioned to nowhere in particular like he really hadn't thought it through. He sighed, “ Somewhere. “

“ I'm sure one crib upstairs will be fine, “ Emma said. “ And they'll be right there when I need to feed them. “

“ Yeah but it doesn't change the fact your room is tiny, “ David pointed out. “ I don't even think one crib will fit... Unless we moved some other things around. “

“ We can make room, “ Emma said. “ My bed can go against a wall and we can put the crib at the foot of it. “

David thought it over, “ No. Still not enough room. Maybe your mother and I can put the crib in our room. “

Emma gasped, “ No. I can't ask you to do that. “

Mary-Margret was shocked to hear David bickering with Emma over where the babies would sleep. The last she knew, he wasn't really happy with the idea of her having them. She wondered if something had happened while they were looking for Regina. It almost sounded like he was going to accept the children.

“ But there's not enough room for them upstairs, “ David said.

“ Well, “ Emma said. “ If it comes down to it, I can clean out a couple of dresser drawers... “

“ OR, “ Mary-Margret interjected. She looked at David, “ We could get our own place. “

“ You want to move out? “ Emma and David said at the same time in almost the same shocked tone. It was fairly obvious at that moment who Emma had gotten the most from.

Mary-Margret put her hands up, “ Whoa! It was just a suggestion, “ She stammered.

Emma blinked in surprise, “ After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof? “

“ Yes, “ Mary-Margret gasped. It was true. She wanted nothing more to be with her family and she was happy they were together. She sighed, “ I just imagined a bigger roof... With turrets. “

David and Emma chuckled at the comment at the same time. “ Being here in Storybrooke we have a chance at a fresh start, “ She continued. She looked at Emma then at David, “ Let's take it. “

David nodded then looked over his shoulder, “ I better go help Henry with Pongo. He might be too much for him to handle by himself. “

“ Are you talking about Henry or Pongo? “ Emma looked at him.

David quirked his mouth, “ A bit of both. “

Mary-Margret watched as David left then turned her attention back to Emma when he was gone. “ So... “

Emma furrowed her brow, “ So what? “

“ Did something happen between you and your father this morning? “ Mary-Margret knew she didn't have much time for them to talk but she wanted to make the most of it. “ The way you two are talking about the babies... “

Emma sighed, “ Yeah. He... He said he was willing to accept the babies and help me with them. Well, to help us with them … You're already going to help me. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Emma! That's wonderful. “

Emma nodded though she looked a little uneasy, “ Yeah. It is. “

“ There's something else we need to talk about though, “ Mary-Margret said. She wanted to say it before any more time passed.

Emma looked down, “ I'll take care of the mud right now. “

“ Not the mud, “ Mary-Margret took Emma's hand in hers and held it. She looked Emma in the eyes, “ When are you going to tell Henry. “

“ Tell him... “ Emma's voice trailed off. “ Oh... That. “

“ He's convinced that Mr. Gold is going to want to take your babies for what you did for Ashley, “ Mary-Margret looked her in the eyes. “ And I think your father is a little scared of that as well. “

“ I know, “ Emma sighed. “ He... He just hasn't asked yet. “

“ Yeah, “ Mary-Margret nodded once. “ I know he hasn't but he will. What are you going to tell him when he does? “

Emma frowned and pulled her hands away, “ I really don't know. “

**

**

Mr. Gold moved along the streets, being careful to stay close to buildings as he kept an eye out for any sign of Hook. He knew Belle wasn't going to approve if she found out he had turned Smee into a rat but he had worse things in mind for Hook. He would not be satisfied until he had killed the pirate. Belle wouldn't like that either but she wouldn't be able to do anything... Hook would be fish food by the time he returned to the library.

He knew it would disappoint her but it had to be done. Hook was bent on revenge and would not stop until he had killed him. She didn't seem to understand that though and probably never would.

He also knew she wouldn't understand his reasoning behind killing Milah. He had left that part of the story out, not wanting to frighten her. His mind went to another thing that would hurt her as well but he knew that the secret could not be kept for long. He did not know how he was going to explain Emma and everything they had been through to Belle but he knew he would have to.

He refocused on the task at hand, pulling out his cell phone and he dialed Frederick's number. He had enlisted the help of his right hand man to find his prey. He had orders to capture him if possible and call once he was secured. The phone rang twice before Frederick answered, “ Yes boss? “

“ Have you seen anything? “ Mr. Gold asked quietly.

“ No. Nothing, “ Frederick said. “ Do you want me to... “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow after Frederick's voice trailed off, “ Want you to what? Hello? “

“ I'm still here, “ Frederick's tone was strange.

“ Then WHAT is wrong? “ Mr. Gold hissed. “ We have to find Hook. “

“ I know but... “ Frederick stammered. “ I think I just saw Doctor Hopper. “

Mr. Gold scoffed, “ Impossible. He's dead. “

“ He looked pretty alive to me, “ Frederick said. “ He's running down the sidewalk. “

“ Then FOLLOW him, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Already on it, boss, “ Frederick replied. There was silence then the sound of a car horn. Mr. Gold listened as Frederick shouted, “ Hey! Stop! “

“ Oh thank God! “ Archie's voice was muffled but Mr. Gold could hear his words. “ Where's Mr. Gold? “

“ On the phone, “ Frederick said. “ Here. “

There was a bit of noise as the phone switched hands. Archie was panting like he had been running or scared, possibly both. “ Mr. Gold! “

“ I thought you were... “ Mr. Gold started.

“ No time for that, “ Archie cut him off. “ You need to get down to the docks right now! “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ What for? “

“ It's Belle! “ Archie said sharply. “ She's on a pirate ship... Last pier but it's invisible. Hurry! She released me but she insisted on staying behind! “

Mr. Gold snapped his phone shut, narrowing his eyes. He should have known Belle wasn't going to obey him and try to help after all. He thought she was earnest when she had made her promise to stay behind but she had only said what he wanted to hear. She always wanted to be a hero and it looked like that ambition would possibly get her killed.

She was no match for Hook, years on the sea undoubtedly making him quite strong. From what he understood, Hook had moved pretty fast in the library too. He thought of the gun, hoping Belle would be able to use it to defend herself. She had seemed scared of it when he had given it to her though.

He looked around, finding he was quite a bit away from where he needed to be. He could teleport himself like he had in The Enchanted Forest but decided against it. He was afraid doing such a thing would attract Cora to him and he didn't want to do that. He was sure she was lurking somewhere since Hook couldn't have made it to town without magic.

He started to walk as fast as he could, slowing just slightly as he heard a car approach. He looked up in time to see Frederick driving towards him. He smiled, the man smarter than anyone had ever given him credit for. He pulled to a stop alongside Mr. Gold, motioning for him to get in.

Mr. Gold grabbed the passenger side door and pulled it open, getting in the car and shutting the door. He braced himself with a hand on the dash as Frederick made a quick U-turn that got them heading in the right direction. A thud from the back seat drew Frederick's attention to the rear view mirror. “ Sorry, Doctor. “

“ I'm okay, “ Archie replied. “ I just bumped my shoulder on the window. “

Mr. Gold turned around in the seat to face him. He was rubbing his left shoulder but looked rather good for murdered man. “ I thought you were dead. “

“ I was kidnapped, “ Archie said as he adjusted his glasses. They had gone a bit crooked in the fall. “ Some woman came to my office and I thought it was Regina. She grabbed me by the throat and we were engulfed in purple smoke. Next thing I knew, I was tied up on a ship and this pirate with a hook for a hand demanded information about you. “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. He had talked to Archie on only one occasion but he still could have known some damaging information from other sources. He had been friends with The Blue Fairy back in The Enchanted Forest after all and that little witch knew everything about everyone. “ What did you tell him? “

Archie shrank back, “ Not... Not much. I told him I hadn't really talked to you at all. Just that one appointment... When you thought you found your son. He wasn't interested in that though. “

“ What WAS he interested in? “ Mr. Gold was sure he already knew. The pirate had vowed to live long enough to see him dead. That information he had gotten from Smee when he had questioned him in his basement.

“ What about Belle? “ Mr. Gold needed to know what Archie knew about her and her relationship to him. “ Did you tell him anything about her? “

“ No, “ Archie shook his head. “ Nothing. I just realized a little while ago that she was talking about you in our sessions. I hadn't realized it when Hook was interrogating me. “

“ So you're the one she was talking to, “ Mr. Gold said. He wondered where her advice was coming from. He thought perhaps it had been Ruby. The girl was a hopeless romantic and the things Belle had been saying did sound a lot like things the she-wolf would say.

Archie nodded, “ Yes. She needed help to figure things out. She was really confused about her emotions and needed somebody to talk to. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ So you were unaware I was the person she was having problems with. “

“ Until today, “ Archie pushed up his glasses. “ Yes. “

Frederick made another sharp turn, sending Archie sideways again as Mr. Gold braced himself against the dash with his right hand. He looked around and found they were at the docks. “ Stop the car here. I can walk the rest of the way, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ What do you want me to do with him? “ Frederick motioned to Archie.

“ Take him wherever he needs to go, “ Mr. Gold said. He looked at Archie, “ I'll deal with you later. “

Archie went pale and swallowed hard but said nothing. Mr. Gold turned around in the seat, opening the car door and getting out...

**

**

Belle stalked around the ship, looking for the shawl or at least some sign of it. Whoever had made the footsteps above her had not come down, most likely unaware she was on the ship. It looked like she had found her way into some kind of storage room, shelves and a worktable lining the back wall. There were also more bunks, Belle figuring that the crew slept pretty much anywhere there was space to.

She turned to the shelves, scanning them. There weren't many things there, just a several pots and a couple of boxes. She moved forward, setting down the gun before grabbing one of the bigger boxes, finding it heavy. It seemed big enough to possibly contain what she was after.

She tried to open it but found it was locked. She looked up on the shelves, lifting up a flat plate to find nothing in it. She scanned a lower shelf, a key catching her eye. She grabbed it, finding that looked like it would fit the box.

She slipped it in the lock and turned, the lock clicking open. She opened the box to find it was filled with gold coins and jewels but the shawl was not there. “ Looking for this? “ The sound of Hook's voice made ice run through her veins. She gasped and turned to face him, finding him in the doorway and holding the shawl.

She swallowed, his scent making her want to be ill. She remembered it from earlier in the day and knew it would always strike fear into her heart. He smelled of leather, saltwater, a touch of sweat and rum. It wasn't a comforting smell like Rumplestiltskin's but more of a threatening one.

She summoned up her courage as she stepped towards him, pointing at the shawl. “ That does NOT belong to you, “ She said.

“ Oh, it does now, “ Hook said in a sharp quiet whisper. He gave her a cold smirk.

Belle glanced to where she had left the gun, hoping it would scare him enough to give her the shawl back. He didn't seem the type to be scared easily but she had to try. His gaze followed hers though and she knew he was thinking about grabbing the gun as well. She jumped for it but he was faster and closer.

“ Uh-uh, “ He said as he reached the gun before she did. He chuckled as he bumped her back and grabbed it up. He turned to face her, “ Oh... My dear Belle. Should have stayed with your books. “

He looked the gun over, like he was trying to figure out how it worked. He continued to speak as he lifted it up, “ Real life... Can get so... “ He pointed the gun at her head. “ Messy. “

“ You don't know how to use that, “ Belle squared her jaw. She knew he had never seen a gun by the way he had to examine it once it picked it up.

Hook chuckled, “ It looks easy enough. I pull the trigger and I'm sure something deadly will come out of the barrel. Something like a miniature cannon I suppose. “

“ I'm not afraid of you, “ Belle took a step back. She then pointed to the shawl, “ And I'm not leaving without that. “

Hook waved the gun slightly, “ I admire your loyalty but helping Rumplestiltskin... I'm afraid you're fighting for a lost cause. “

Belle watched as Hook set the shawl down on the table. She motioned to it, “ He needs that shawl to find his son. “

Hook lowered the gun, looking it over again. “ What makes you think his son wants to be found, hmm? “ He asked pointedly. “ I'm doing that boy a favor. “

“ Have you not hurt Rumple enough? “ Belle couldn't help but ask. Hook had taken Milah and now he was keeping Rumple from finding the only thing he truly loved.

“ Oh, “ Hook scoffed. He held up his hook, arching an eyebrow. “ I've hurt him? “

“ You stole his wife! “ Belle gasped.

Hook nodded, “ Tell me something, love. “

He moved closer to her... Too close. Belle backed away, his proximity making her heart race. He leaned into her face, his rum scented breath tickling her skin. His voice became low as he quietly spoke, his lips within kissing distance as he pressed his forehead against hers, “ A woman comes to you, begs you to take her away... Is that theft? “

Belle swallowed. Having him so close made her skin prickle with fear and heat. She could see how he might be irresistible to some women, his swagger and dashing good looks a powerful combination. She had seen his violent side though and had an idea of what kind of man he truly was so she didn't find it attractive at all. She found it revolting and it was all she could do not to spit in his face.

She looked into his eyes as she asked, “ Why would she leave him? “

He leaned closer, the end of his nose touching the end of hers. “ Because he was a coward, “ He growled softly. “ And because she loved me. “

Hook stepped away, Belle breathing easier. Her breath had become short with him so close, trying not to inhale his scent. He reeked of danger, even more so when he had been in her face. He walked to the table and touched the shawl, “ I should have burned this the moment I acquired it. “

“ Why didn't you? “ Belle asked after she had collected her thoughts. It made sense and she was surprised he hadn't.

“ Because she made it, “ He said quietly. “ Besides the crib that held our daughter and the clothes she made for her, I have nothing left. “

“ Your... Your... Daughter? “ Belle stammered. She had heard nothing of a child.

Hook didn't look at her, “ Yes. Born not a year after I rescued Milah from poverty. A child we made with our love. “

“ What happened to her? “ Belle asked. From the tone, she was sure she already knew.

Hook fingered at the shawl some more, “ She died. Barely lived twenty-four hours before she took her last feeble breath in my arms. Milah and I were never able to have another before she too was taken from me. “

“ I'm sorry she died, “ Belle said. She wanted to try to reason with him. “ But vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back. “

Hook lifted the gun again, aiming it at her. He moved towards her again, chuckling slightly. He shook the gun, “ Died. Like it was some kind of accident. Is that what he told you? “

Belle shook her head, “ Well... He didn't say. “

“ No, “ Hook said evenly. “ Of course not... Of course he would leave out a most important detail of her passing. “

“ And... Uh, “ Belle was almost scared to ask. “ What would that be? “

Hook moved close again and whispered, “ He killed her. “

He took the gun and pressed it against her chest as he continued, “ He ripped out her heart and he crushed it right in front of me. “

Belle shook her head vigorously, shocked by his words. She knew it had to be a lie because Rumplestiltskin would have told her if it were true... Or she thought anyway. “ No! “

“ Oh yes, “ Hook took the gun away from her chest.

“ No! “ Belle said again. She knew he had killed before but she never imagined he had killed his own wife. He said he had loved Milah and she assumed that was why losing her hurt so bad.

“ Yes, “ He replied. He moved the gun to her chin, “ He would do anything... Anything to hold onto his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him had either run away or been killed? “

Belle took a sharp breath as he cocked the gun. “ Now what makes you think you're any different? “

A shiver ran down her spine. She wondered if perhaps she wasn't any different and her time with him would indeed come to an end. She didn't want to think about that, hoping they would be together forever. She was supposed to be his True Love so that had to mean she was safe.

“ Tell me something, darling, “ Hook's expression became questioning. He lowered the gun just a bit, “ Why would you want to fight for a man like that? “

“ Because I still see good in him, “ Belle said. It was true. She did though it was a faint spark. She hoped her love would make it grow and become a shining light.

“ Because I believe he's changed, “ She continued. She had seen that too. He was a much different man than she remembered from The Enchanted Forest. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had changed him and started to bring back some of the good in him.

“ Because his heart, “ She said. “ His heart is true and yours... Yours is rotten. “

Belle reached up, grabbing a pole that was hanging from the ceiling. She gave it a shove, the end closest to Hook hitting him in the forehead and knocking him backward into the hold. She grabbed the shawl and made a run for it, not looking back...

**

**

Mr. Gold reached the last dock, seeing nothing. He closed his eyes and sensed magic... Cora's magic. He concentrated harder, discovering it was an invisibility spell. He waved his hand and it dissipated enough to reveal Hook's ship to him.

He carefully climbed the steps to the deck. He remembered the first time he had been on them, the memory filling him with sadness. He had been nothing then, just a crippled coward trying to retrieve his wife. He could still the laughter of the pirates, the way it felt as they looked down on him like he was nothing.

They laughed more as he tried to explain why he needed Milah back. He was so frightened, he could not keep his voice from trembling as he begged for her return. The pirates found that amusing as well, probably thinking him quite pathetic for doing such a thing. He recalled how Hook had challenged him to a duel, knowing full well he couldn't do it... Not in the condition he was in.

Hook claimed he had a code but he wasn't for sure what code condoned such an unfair fight. The sight of the sword petrified him, knowing it could only end one way. He couldn't do that though and leave Baelfire with no family at all. Sure he would have had the old ladies to care for him but their time was growing short and he wouldn't have them for long.

He remembered Hook's cruel taunts as he tormented him with the sword, feeding off the fear he could see. He also remembered how he said that a man unwilling to fight for what he wanted deserved what he got. He then tried to appeal to Hook's heart, asking what he was going to tell Baelfire. Hook told him to tell him the truth, that he was a coward.

He had been indeed. He returned to the old ladies' home to collect Baelfire, unable to tell him the truth. He had told the old ladies what had happened and they encouraged him to tell Baelfire his mother had died. Since she had run away with pirates, they said it would come true eventually.

He was in better condition now since he was stronger, no longer timid and willing to fight. He wanted to keep Belle from harm and hoped he wasn't too late. He stepped down the deck carefully so he would not fall, his leg still being a hindrance though so much else about him had changed. It was the one thing he knew would always remain the same.

He heard movement and ducked behind the mast, listening as the sound of footsteps thudded on the deck. There was another set and a gasp. “ How... How'd you... “ Belle asked.

“ Oh I know this ship like the back of my... Well, you know, “ Hook said with a chuckle. “ I suggest you give that back to me now. “

Mr. Gold decided it was time to act, walking out from behind the mast. “ Or what? “

Hook turned to face him, quirking his mouth. “ You look different in the world, crocodile... Like the coward I met so long ago, limp and all. “

Mr. Gold moved towards him as Belle moved away from Hook, like she was going to circle behind him. “ And yet, you still can't kill me. “

“ Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today? “ Hook asked.

Mr. Gold chuckled as he lifted his cane, not really caring that Belle was watching them. He wanted the pirate dead once and for all. “ Oh no... Not magic. “

Mr. Gold swung his cane, sending Hook down to the deck. Once he was down, he hit Hook again and again, making the man grunt with pain. Belle rushed towards him, “ Rumple! Hey! Let's go! Let's go! “

He continued to hit Hook. He wanted him to feel as much pain as he could bestow upon him. “ No... Not yet, Belle, “ He panted.

Belle held up the shawl, “ This... This is what you came for. This is what is going to get you back to Bae. “

“ You're wasting your breath, love, “ Hook gasped from where he lay. He seemed to be in too much pain to get up. “ He can't resist. He has to prove he's not a coward. “

Belle's begging had brought his anger down just a notch but hearing that word again kicked it up again. He pointed at her, “ You might want to turn away, Belle. This isn't going to be pretty. “

He lifted his cane again, whacking Hook harder. The man cried out with each strike as Belle stared at him like she was becoming angry herself. He knew she wasn't approving but he had to do what he had to do. He started hitting him as hard as he could, his need for satisfaction only growing with each hit.

“ Do it! Kill me! “ Hook growled then let out a pained chuckle, “ He has to show you how powerful he is. “

“ NO! RUMPLE! “ Belle shouted. “ Don't you see? This... This is what he wants. To destroy every bit of good in you. “

Mr. Gold stared at Belle. He was so confused, her reasoning countering his need for revenge. Hook gasped, “ Rip my heart out. Kill me just like you did Milah... And then I'll finally be reunited with her. “

Mr. Gold went cold, realizing that Belle knew the truth about Milah's death. She did not react when Hook said it so she must have known. There was no telling what else Hook had said to her, true or not. He threw his cane down and looked at Belle, “ He has to die, Belle. “

Mr. Gold jumped on top of Hook, reaching for his chest. He barely touched it when Belle shouted, “ NO! NO! He doesn't! There's still good in you. I see it... I've always seen it. “

Mr. Gold looked at her. She looked on the verge of tears but he could tell her words her true. He felt a pang of guilt, her blue eyes pricking at his heart. “ Please, “ She sobbed. “ Please show me I'm not wrong. “

Mr. Gold held Hook down as he tried to decide what to do. He knew if he didn't kill Hook, the pirate would just keep coming for him. He also knew if he DID kill the pirate, Belle would leave him again and probably for good. He didn't want it to end in such away, intending to tell her about Emma and the babies.

If he told her about how things had changed too much between them and how he felt about Emma, he was sure she would understand and let him go. If he murdered a man right in front of her, things would most certainly go another way. He dared not to fathom what effect it would have on her though.

He pointed his right index finger in Hook's face and said, “ You take your little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. “

He slapped Hook in the face hard as he continued, “ I never want to see you again. “

He heard Belle heave a sigh of relief as he dismounted Hook and reached down to get his cane. He looked at Belle, reaching his left hand out to her, “ Let's go. “

Belle took his hand and went ahead of him, pulling him away from where Hook lay and off the ship...


	15. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Mary-Margret discuss houses and other things down at Granny's. Emma tries to work up the courage to tell Henry the truth about the babies but can't because of a shocking surprise. Mr. Gold makes sure the shawl is unharmed then decided what to next. David and Mary-Margret come home to a surprise and decide they need to find Regina. Mr. Gold takes Belle out to the town line to see if the potion will work on the shawl.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Another all Storybrooke chapter. We'll get back to Neverland soon.)

  
  


David and Mary-Margret sat at the counter at Granny's, the diner nearly empty like it always was before the evening rush. Mary-Margret insisted on giving Emma and Henry time alone after he and the boy had finished cleaning up Pongo. David couldn't argue, knowing Henry and Emma's time together was precious since Emma's attention would be focused on the babies before they knew it. She still had roughly five and a half months to go before the babies were born so she needed to use that time to make her bond with Henry stronger.

He knew that time would fly by from his own experience. It had seemed like hardly any time had passed from the time Mary-Margret told him she was pregnant with Emma until she was born. He recalled what a stressful time it had been though it should have been joyous. Mary-Margret had worried about Regina's threats the entire time she was pregnant, making her sad when she was supposed to be happy.

Emma was supposed to be happy as well but David knew who to blame for her not being so. He still couldn't believe Mr. Gold had gone back to Belle in spite of how he swore he would care for his children. David should have known better, recalling how he had only said he would take care of the babies and nothing about Emma. He had too many things on his mind at the time and wished he had paid more attention to his words. 

He wasn't going to abandon his daughter again though. Without Mr. Gold in the picture, she would need more help from Mary-Margret and him. It had taken a long time for him to warm up to the idea but he was willing to accept it. If anything, he was going to do it for Emma because she was his daughter and he wanted to be there for her.

Emma spending time with Henry was only part of the reason they were at Granny's. Mary-Margret also said she wanted to show him some houses she was interested in buying. Apparently, she had been doing research long before bringing the idea up to Emma and him, having several options ready to show him. He watched as she pulled another paper from a some newspaper pages and laid it on the counter.

She splayed her fingers out along the edges of the top sheet, “ I really liked this one. “

David looked at the house. It was kind of nice and looked big enough for them. He cocked his head to the side when he saw something he didn't really like. He wanted there to be lots of room for Henry and the twins to play but he wasn't seeing it. “ I don't know. The yard looks kinda small. “

Mary-Margret looked at the paper, “ Are you going to have something to say about every house we look at? The last one didn't have big enough bedrooms and the one before that had too many stairs. “

David scoffed as he picked up his coffee, “ I grew up on a farm in a one story cottage. “

“ And you lived in a castle, “ Mary-Margret said. “ TWO castles. “

“ Yeah but I don't have to tell you why I'm concerned about the stairs, “ David looked at his coffee. They had to be careful since they were in public. There was no telling who was listening and would hear.

Mary Margret frowned, “ This isn't about the houses, is it? “

David sat his coffee down, “ We buried a friend yesterday, Mary-Margret... And it made me realize... I don't want to die here, “ He spoke quietly.

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, “ But OUR home, David... It doesn't exist anymore. The ogres are back, Cora's in power... “

“ Which is exactly why we need to return, “ David cut her off. He was saddened to hear about the state of The Enchanted Forest but knew they could make a difference, just like they had before. “ To make things right... To fight. “

“ I'm tired of fighting! “ Mary-Margret said loudly. She gasped and they looked around, the sudden outburst not attracting any attention. They turned to each other again, “ That's all we've ever done. “

Mary-Margret looked down at the counter, sliding the picture of the last house towards David again as she continued to speak, “ We have a chance... Here... A chance to be together... With our daughter and our grandchildren. “

“ But what if we don't belong here? “ David asked. He had pondered that for a while and it was a question begging to be spoken. Mary-Margret sighed but did not respond. “ Isn't it worth it to fight for what we really want? “

Mary-Margret looked him in the eyes, “ Unless we don't want the same thing. “

David was stunned by her words. He had always thought they wanted the same but it appeared they didn't. He leaned closer to her and whispered, “ But don't you want Henry and the twins to grow up somewhere SAFE? “

Mary-Margret frowned, “ This place is safer than home. “

“ But we can make it safe again, “ David replied. “ We have a town full of people who will support us if we return. They were on our side before and they can be again. “

“ Are you so sure? “ Mary-Margret said. “ Maybe they're tired of fighting too. And then there's the other little problem of Emma not wanting to go back there. All she and Henry have ever known is this world, David. Emma barely survived when we were there and our world poses way too many dangers for someone not used to it, especially a child. “

“ We can protect them until they adapt, Mary-Margret. They'll learn how to live there... We'll teach them, “ David replied. 

“ But how? How do we do that? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ If you're talking about keeping our daughter and grandson cooped up somewhere until they've adjusted enough to suit you, then we can't do that. They are both stubborn and they are not going to stand for that. “

“ But we'll have to do something until they can get used to living there, “ David said. He leaned closer, “ Did you say Emma nearly got killed by an ogre? And what about that chimera? “

“ I was there and I took care of it, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ But what if you can't be there? What if I can't be there? We just can't let them do whatever they want as soon as we get there, “ David said. “ I mean, Henry's less familiar and you'll have to watch over him too. We both will. “

“ Then it sounds like you're seeing things from my point of view now, “ Mary-Margret said. “ WE know this world. All of us, Henry... Emma... You and I. “

“ But this isn't our world, “ David tapped his left index finger on the counter.

Mary-Margret covered his hand with both of hers, “ And our world isn't theirs. “

**

**

Emma moved around her bedroom, trying to decide what needed to be moved, keeping an eye on Henry from above. The boy was at the kitchen table, drawing on his drawing pad with Pongo at his feet. Mary-Margret had taken David down to Granny's to give her some time to be alone with her son. She needed to spend as much time with him before the babies came because they would take up a lot of her time once they did.

She also had another thing on her mind, the thing that had really caused her to retreat to her room. She needed to tell Henry the truth about the babies' father. She knew the time would come when she would have to tell it to Henry but she didn't know if she would ever be totally ready. Regardless of when or how she told him, she knew it would be a hard pill for him to swallow.

Henry was still wary of Mr. Gold, reluctant to trust him though he had helped them so much. She didn't blame him, not after how Mr. Gold had put the barrier on the well. He was too young to understand such reasoning but she could. As horrible as Cora was, it was a necessary chance he had to take.

Emma decided she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer. She would just have to tell Henry and hoped he wouldn't become angry or feel betrayed. She would just have to be straight forward with him and answer his questions the best they could. She walked downstairs and moved closer to the table to find Henry was working on what appeared to be building plans of some sort. 

“ You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid? “ She asked as she looked down at the paper.

Henry looked up at her, “ No. They're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary-Margret move out. Look. “

Henry held up the paper and Emma looked at it then at him, “ You want to make Mary-Margret's room an armory? “ 

“ Yeah... You know, “ Henry said. “ For weapons and stuff... To protect us from Regina. “

Emma knelt down, unsure of what was going on in the boy's head. She put her right hand on his left shoulder, “ She's not going to hurt you. I'm not gonna let her. “

Henry looked her in the eyes, “ She hurt Archie. If she wants to take me back... “

“ That's not going to happen, “ Emma cut him off. She tried to sound sure of herself but she knew it was possible.

“ How do you know? “ Henry asked.

“ Because I said, “ Emma said firmly.

Henry's eyes flicked down to her belly, “ But we have to protect them too... From Regina and Mr. Gold. “

Emma placed her left hand on her stomach, “ Regina and Mr. Gold aren't going to hurt them either. “

“ I'm not saying HE'S going to HURT them, “ Henry said. He looked Emma in the eyes again, “ But what if he wants them for letting Ashley keep Alexandria? “

Emma sighed, “ Henry... There's something you need to know about these babies. “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ What's that? “ 

“ I already know Mr. Gold isn't going to take them, “ Emma said. She wasn't really sure how true that was. She hadn't talked to him since she told him to make up his mind. There was really no telling what he was planning.

“ How? “ Henry asked.

Emma realized the time had come for the truth, trying to pick her words carefully. When she decided what she was going to say, she opened her mouth to speak. “ Henry... “ She stopped, interrupted by a knock at the front door. Pongo leapt to his feet, barking. 

He sniffed under the door and started to whine urgently as he wagged his tail. “ Pongo? “ Emma stood up, going to the dog. “ What is it? “

She reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door. She gasped, unable to believe her eyes at who stood on the other side. “ Archie? “ She whispered.

He looked no worse for wear, perhaps a little tired and a tad dirty. He walked into the apartment and quietly said, “ Hi. “

“ What happened? “ Emma said the first question that came to mind. She had just been at his funeral the day before and now he was standing in front of her.

“ It was Cora, “ Archie said. “ She kidnapped me. “

“ Ar-Ar-Archie? “ Henry had gotten up, his voice letting Emma know he couldn't believe his eyes either.

“ Henry, “ Archie chuckled. Henry threw his arms around his friend and Archie hugged him back. He knelt down to look Henry in the eyes, “ It's alright... I'm fine. I'm fine. “

“ Henry, “ Emma looked at him. “ We were wrong. Regina didn't do it. “

“ I knew it, “ Henry said. He hesitated slightly, “ Maybe we should let her know. “

Emma thought it over, knowing she would have to give Regina a huge apology for the way she had behaved. There were things said in anger on both their parts but Emma had been a lot harsher than Regina had been. “ Yeah... But something tells me either way, we're going to pay the price. “

**

**

Mr. Gold sat in the back of the shop, staring at Baelfire's shawl. He had gotten it back thanks to Belle but he had to make sure it hadn't been altered in any way. It hadn't been that he could sense but there was something else bothering him. Belle had risked her life to get it back, causing him to rush to her aid.

When Doctor Hopper had told him she was in danger, he knew he had to help her in spite of his feelings and the way they were changing. At that moment, he was questioning why she went after Hook after he told her not to. Her intentions had been good but it still didn't change the fact she had taken a huge gamble with her life.

His mind went to the fact she had never been in any of his visions of the future, not a single one. At the time, he had thought it was because she was dead but now he was rethinking that. Her return had been unexpected and unforeseen, his visions only involving brief flashes of Emma and the things she would eventually do. He was still trying to sort it all out, to string the pieces together to get it all to make sense.

His mind went to the things he had told Emma about fate and how trying to change it would have grave consequences. He was starting to think he was messing with his own fate by being with Belle. She had been put in danger twice after they had been reunited. First, with her father trying to send her under the town line and the with Hook trying to harm her.

His mind went even further back, thinking of how she had been kidnapped by Regina and the horrible things she had been subjected to. From what he could understand, Regina had only held Belle for a little over a week but had been very cruel to her. The cruelest blow of all had been when she ripped her memories from her, making her forget everything about herself. She had become a clean slate, something Maurice could mold to fit his ideals and be in control of instead of Belle having her freedom.

Though she had not been kept in a cell, her prison had been the life that she was persuaded to believe was hers. He couldn't help but think her association with him had brought that about as well. From his point of view, he had been fighting his own fate but she had suffered. Now, he was suffering for the mere sight of her made him feel pain and guilt over what he was doing to Emma.

He could think of nothing else since she had told him off the day prior. Through their connection, he could feel her pain and confusion. He knew he had hurt her again but didn't know what to do about it. He needed to get her to listen to him about Belle and what she thought had happened in the shop but she wasn't ready to listen.

“ Is it alright, Rumple? “ Belle startled him. He hadn't seen her come into the room and her question interrupted his thoughts.

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He touched the shawl with his right index finger, running it over it. His eyes strayed to the ring on his right hand ring finger. The band had become slightly thicker when he honored Emma's request to switch her ring to her right hand.

He had really been considering her words and how she someone who would stand by her, to be there for her. He had every intention to but Belle's presence made her feel like she didn't. He felt he was on the cusp of losing something he would never be able to replace if he let Emma go. “ It is unharmed, “ He finished.

“ That's good, “ Belle came closer to the work table. She stopped right in front of him and placed her hands on the table. There was a long silence before she looked to the side, “ Are you mad, Rumple? You haven't said anything to me since we got back here. “

“ I could be, “ Mr. Gold said. From the way she was acting, he knew she was expecting it. He looked up at her and sighed, “ Why did you disobey me, Belle? “

“ I couldn't sit idly by and not help, “ Belle said firmly.

“ But you said you would stay behind, “ Mr. Gold reminded her. “ I thought my words had an effect on you. “

“ They did but I found a clue, “ Belle said. “ I felt had to follow it. “

“ You found a clue? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Belle nodded, “ Yes. A slungshot. Hook dropped it in the library. I looked in one of the books on sailing and discovered what it was and what it was used for. I knew immediately he had come here on his ship once I found that out. “

“ And you didn't think to call me and tell me this? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ I had no idea where you were and I was closer to the docks, “ Belle replied. “ By the time you could have gotten there, the shawl might have been destroyed. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Belle... Did you bother to think what could have happened to you if Doctor Hopper hadn't found me? Why didn't you leave the ship with him? “

“ I stayed to find the shawl. I wasn't leaving there without it, “ Belle frowned. “ I sent him to you because I had faith in him that he would find you. “

“ But what if he hadn't? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ Did you stop to think about that? “

“ No, “ Belle reached for his hand and covered it with her own. She gave him a tiny smile, “ But he did and we got this back. Can't you be happy for that? “

Mr. Gold pulled his hand away, her touch leaving him cold. Each time she touched him or looked his way, he felt guilty all over again. He felt guilty for leading her on so when his heart was turning away from her. The more he grew to know her, the more he did not like what he saw.

She threw herself into danger, unsure if anyone would be there to save her. Such behavior would get her killed one day like it almost had less than an hour before. What made it worse was she was willing to lay down her life for him when he no longer felt the same. The events on the ship had been too close of a call and he needed to do something before her misguided loyalty really did get her killed.

He didn't know if he could live with himself if that happened. Though his feelings were changing, he did still care for her. She had shown him compassion when others had feared him. She had even tried to love him, something he was sure made her a target for Regina in the first place.

“ Rumple? “ Belle furrowed her brow. “ Is something wrong? Why did you pull away? “

“ I have a lot on my mind, “ Mr. Gold replied, his hand going back to the shawl.

Belle pulled her hand to her chest, “ I... I have a question, Rumple. “

He looked at her, “ What is it? “

Belle took a deep breath and looked at him before closing her eyes, “ No. Never mind. It's nothing. “

“ If you say so, “ Mr. Gold knew it wasn't. The look in her eyes told him that much. He stood up, grabbing his cane from where he had leaned it against the table.

“ Are you going somewhere? “ Belle looked confused.

“ Yes, “ He looked past her towards one of the many clocks that hung on the wall. “ I had planned to do something after sundown and just noticed the time. “

“ What? “ Belle asked as he gathered up the shawl. “ What are you going to go do? “

Mr. Gold looked towards the front of the shop, “ I was going to go out to the town line to make sure the potion would work on me. “

“ Alone? “ Belle gasped. “ You shouldn't go by yourself. “

Mr. Gold looked at the floor. He had wanted to take Emma along but he knew she would refuse his invitation. He sighed and looked at her, “ I did have someone in mind to accompany me in case things went awry. “

“ Oh Rumple! “ Belle moved to him, throwing her arms around him and smiled as she hugged him. He furrowed his brow at her as she said, “ I would love to go. “

Mr. Gold inhaled sharply when she kissed him, only halfheartedly returning it. The last time she had kissed him had been in front of Emma. It had been a surprise and he hadn't had a chance to stop her. Emma had not been looking at them but her body language let him know she had heard it. 

Belle pulled away, frowning and looking confused, “ Rumple? You did mean me, right? “

Mr. Gold looked into her eyes. He knew if he told her who he had really planned to take, she would be confused and ask questions. He didn't have time to answer them though and he knew the answers would hurt her. He wished there was some painless way to tell her but he knew there wasn't. 

He closed his eyes, “ I was going to have Frederick go with me but considering today's events, I think taking you will be a safer option. Hook might come for you again if I leave you alone. “

“ I see, “ Belle let her arms fall away from him. She took a step back, “ So when do we go? “

“ Right now, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Go get your coat and I will meet you by the door. “

Belle exited the room, Mr. Gold turning back to the desk and setting the shawl down. He opened the top right hand drawer and dug through the things there until he reached the bottom. He slid out what he had been looking for and sighed. It was a stack of the few pictures Sidney had taken he had kept. 

He put them on the desk, spreading them out and sighing. He looked at the one of Emma with August, his eyes focused on her smile. A tear slipped down his cheek, hoping someday he would see it again. He put the pictures back in the drawer and closed it before picking up the shawl again...

**

**

Mary-Margret and David climbed the stairs to the apartment. After finishing their conversation at Granny's, they made their way home for dinner. As they neared the door, David stopped her. She furrowed her brow, “ What? “

“ Shh, “ David put his finger to his lips. “ Listen. “

Mary-Margret did as she was told, hearing Emma and Henry talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying though. “ So? Emma and Henry are talking. “

David lifted his right hand, holding up three fingers, “ I heard a third voice. “

“ A third? “ Mary-Margret asked. She listened again and gasped when she heard it too. She knew Emma had planned to tell Henry about Mr. Gold being the twins' father but the voice didn't sound right for him. “ Who else could be in there? “

David held his fingers up to his lips again then motioned for her to follow. They reached the door, leaning against it to listen. “ Was Granny able to catch them? “ Henry asked.

“ No, “ Emma said. “ I guess they're just going to have to find out when they come home. Neither one of them took their phones with them. “

“ I hope I don't scare them too badly, “ The third voice made Mary-Margret's heart stop in her chest. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn it was Archie. She knew it couldn't have been because she had seen him buried the day before.

“ I'm sure they'll be happy, “ Emma said. She hesitated then said, “ Once the shock wears off. “

David looked at Mary-Margret, his face telling her that he couldn't believe his ears either. “ It can't be, “ David whispered.

“ We have to find out, “ Mary-Margret said. She reached for the knob but David stopped her. She frowned, “ Don't you want to know? “

“ Yeah but... “ David stopped when the sound of Pongo snuffling under the door reached his ears. The dog then let out a bark, alerting to their presence.

They heard someone rushing to the door, Mary-Margret's nerves wound tight as she waited for the door to open. “ It's them! “ Henry cried then flung the door open. “ Grandma! Grandpa! Archie's alive! “

Mary-Margret looked passed Henry to see Archie sitting at the bar. He looked a little dirty and tired but otherwise alright. He wore the same clothes he had on in the vision Emma had conjured up. That told her he had been held somewhere since he had been supposedly been killed.

“ Archie? “ She whispered as she walked into the apartment. “ Please tell me I'm not dreaming. “

Archie pushed his glasses up, “ You're not dreaming. I'm here. “

“ How are you alive? “ David asked. “ I saw you get killed... Sort of. “

“ Emma explained it to me, “ Archie said. “ It was all a trick though. I was kidnapped by Cora and she took me to a pirate ship. “

“ A pirate ship? “ David sounded skeptical.

“ Hook, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Cora brought him along with her after all. “

David looked at her, “ What? “

Mary-Margret stammered as she tried to think of a way to explain it, “ He... He's this pirate that was helping Cora back there. He's bent on killing Rumplestiltskin. “

“ Yeah, “ Archie said. “ He asked me all sorts of questions about him but I couldn't give him the answers he wanted. “

“ What did you tell him? “ Mary-Margret felt her stomach drop. She hoped, for Emma's sake, no harm came to Mr. Gold. Regardless of the situation they were in, she didn't know if Emma could handle losing him for good.

“ Just what I knew, “ Archie said. He stuttered, “ Which really isn't much. “

“ What did he want to know? “ David asked sharply.

Archie pushed up his glasses, “ How to kill him. “

Mary-Margret looked at David, “ We have to find him before Hook does. “

David looked at her, “ What about Regina? We have to find her too and let her know we found out the truth. “

Emma stepped out from behind the counter, “ I guess we're going to have to split up. David, you had a police radio put in the truck, right? “

“ Billy finished installing it today, “ David replied. “ Why? “

Emma looked like she was coming up with a plan, “ We'll split up. One of us can go look for Regina and the other can go find Mr. Gold before Hook does. “

“ But how do we find her? “ David asked. “ We searched all day. “

“ Maybe there's some place you haven't looked? “ Henry offered. He had been standing next to Mary-Margret the entire time but she didn't notice until he spoke.

David looked at Emma, “ Can you think of any place we forgot? “

Emma crossed her arms under her breasts as she thought then lifted her left hand and snapped her fingers, “ I can think of one place. “

David gasped, “ The mausoleum. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said.

“ But who's going where? “ Mary-Margret asked. She looked at Emma, who seemed like she couldn't make up her mind on where to go. She knew the crypt held too many bad memories for her but she also knew that Emma was blindingly angry with Mr. Gold.

David stepped towards Emma, “ I'll go wherever you don't. “

Emma sighed, “ I guess I'll go try to find Regina. “

Mary-Margret stepped towards her, “ Are you sure? It could be too dangerous for you. “

“ I'll be fine, “ Emma nodded. “ I owe her an apology. “

Mary-Margret backed away. She knew there was no arguing with Emma, not the look she had in her eyes. “ Who am I going with? “ Henry asked, Mary-Margret's attention going to him. 

Mary-Margret turned to him, “ Not with us. “

“ But... “ Henry started.

“ No 'buts', “ Emma said firmly. “ It's too dangerous. “ 

“ I want to go! “ Henry argued. “ I want to help find my mom! “

Emma frowned, “ No. You can see her once I've apologized. Archie? “

Archie looked at Emma, “ Yes? “

“ Take Henry down to Granny's and tell her we need her to watch him, “ Emma said. 

“ Right, “ Archie moved towards Henry. “ I'll make sure he gets there. Come on, Pongo. “

The dog barked and went to his master's side. Mary-Margret watched as Archie nudged the boy towards the door, Henry giving them a semi-dirty look as they left. She then turned to Emma and David, “ So... When do we go? “

“ Right now, “ David said. He looked at Emma, “ Are you sure you can handle her alone? Last time... “

“ Last time she caught me off-guard, “ Emma said. “ I'll be prepared this time. “

Mary-Margret nodded, hoping her daughter was right...

**

**

Mr. Gold drove towards the town line, Belle in the front seat next to him. They hadn't talked since leaving the shop, both of them anxious to see if the potion would work. Though the shawl had not been altered in any way he could sense, Mr. Gold was still feared the worst. Cora had learned a long time before how to block him from sensing her magic, just like Regina had done as well.

He had also been thinking about the other thing he intended to do while he was there. After considering his options, he knew he could tell Belle nothing but the truth. He owed her that since she had helped him quite a bit by getting the shawl back. He could not ignore that and he wouldn't, hoping his gratefulness would help cushion the blow he was about to deliver.

The headlights caught in the bright orange line that divided Storybrooke from the rest of the world... A world he was about to enter for the first time. He stopped the car several feet away from it and turned off the engine. He sighed, reaching down between them to pick up the shawl. He held it up, “ This would be lost if it wasn't for you Belle. I would have been lost. “

He lowered the shawl, “ After everything you've learned about me... After everything I've done and everything that has happened to you because of me... Why haven't you given up on me? “

She looked away from him, pausing as she thought. She looked at him again, “ I learned a long time ago that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up. “

Her words were like a knife to his heart. She still believed in him and it made him feel worse about what he was planning to do... What had to be done before fate dealt a fatal blow. He could count the number of people who did not fear him on one hand. She had indeed touched his heart but they were just not meant to be, something else he was sure had affected the kiss she had given him in The Enchanted Forest.

Her words also made a strange kind of sense to him. He had fought to get back to Baelfire for so long, they rang quite true with him. His mind went to another thing he knew he had to fight for. He needed to fight for Emma and the children she carried.

They had grown so close before Belle's reappearance had driven them apart. He had something with her he had never experienced with anyone else, not even Belle. Even before the curse had broken, there was a kind of magic between them. Something about her made him feel safe and complete, like he had found his other half.

They were like mirror images of each other, their pain and suffering reflected in one another eyes. She perhaps the only person who could ever truly understand him. She had never called him a coward, never quite understanding his actions but accepting them as right for himself if no one else. He had to find a way to tell Belle these things but her words made it hard for him to.

He slowly reached for the car door handle, looking at her. He quirked his mouth as he handed her the shawl, “ Come. Let's do this. “

Belle reached for hers, opening her door at the same time as he opened his. He grabbed his cane as he stepped out of the car, getting his footing before he stepped away from the car. He closed his door as she came around the front and joined him at his side. They walked to the line, his left hand going into his pants pocket to get the potion vial out.

They stopped at the line when they reached it. He took the stopper out and tossed it aside before turning to Belle. She held the shawl out to him and he poured the potion on it. It shimmered with magic as he tossed the vial away.

He took a deep breath as he turned to her and leaned down, Belle placing the shawl around his neck. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders. They were shaking and she sniffled before she smiled, “ Okay. “

“ Okay, “ He moved to step over the line but stopped. He looked at her, “ Before I do this, I need to ask you to do something. “

“ Anything, “ Belle whispered. “ Anything and I'll do it. “

He took a deep breath, “ In case this does not work... I want to you to go Sheriff Swan. “

Belle furrowed her brow, “ Sheriff Swan? “

“ She will need to know, “ Mr. Gold said. He also hoped that Emma would figure out a way to get his memories back if he were to lose them. She carried a sliver of his magic within her and there was an off-chance it would reverse any damage crossing the line would cause... If she were willing to help him at all.  


“ Because she has magic, “ Belle said quietly.

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes. “

“ And if it works? “ Belle hesitated as she asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ We'll deal with that once it happens. “

“ Right, “ Belle nodded.

Mr. Gold looked at the line then at her, “ Here we go. “

He moved towards the line, her hands falling away from his shoulders. Her right hand brushed against his like she was reaching for him as he moved to go over the line. He pulled his hand away from her as he first placed his cane over it, touching the pavement on the other side. He followed with his right foot, slowly stepping over before following it with his left.

A rush of magic hit him, tingling through his entire body and making his hair lift up slightly as it washed over him. He took a deep breath as he waited for it to pass, feeling nothing changing inside of him. When it passed, he let the breath out, feeling no different from he had a few moments before. He turned to face Belle, finding she looked worried.

He stood there silently as he made sure he really did remember everything. The longer he remained quiet, the more Belle looked frightened. He had to reassure her that he was fine. He lifted his left hand and pointed at her, “ Belle. “

A huge smile spread across her face as she laughed. She reached across the line and took his left hand in both of hers, “ It worked! “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ It did. It did. “

She patted his hand, “ Now you can find your son. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ How I wish I could come with you, “ Belle said. “ But it doesn't matter. “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ Why not? “

“ Because you'll find him and when you do, I'll be right here... Waiting for you when you get back. Then, you can give up magic... Just like you promised, “ Belle said.

Mr. Gold looked at her, speechless. She still believed he could just give up magic as if it were nothing. It was as if his words in the library had not made an impression on her at all. He also recalled saying he would only think about it once he had found his son, not promising to.

He knew the time had come to tell her the truth, no matter how painful it would be for her. He had promised himself he would not back down and stop leading her on. He knew it would only be more painful if he did and he felt like he had hurt her enough. He just hoped his honesty wouldn't leave her crushed.

She smiled and leaned forward like she was going to kiss him but he pulled back. She looked confused, “ Rumple? What's wrong? “

He sighed, “ Belle... There's something I need to tell you and it can't wait any longer. “

“ What? “ Belle asked.

“ I... “ Mr. Gold started. He started feeling like backing down but he couldn't. It had to be done. “ I've been meaning to tell you for a while but could not find the words. “

Belle tightened her grip on his hands, “ Then just say it. “

“ Belle... “ He sighed. “ I don't... “

Suddenly, a gunshot shattered the night air, keeping him from finishing the sentence. Belle fell forward, Mr. Gold reaching for her in an attempt to catch her but it happened all too quickly. She fell over the line, her body shimmering with magic. He looked up to see the source of the shot to find Hook standing there... With his gun. 

“ You should have killed me when you had the chance, “ Hook growled as he pointed the gun at Mr. Gold.

“ Belle! “ Mr. Gold looked down at her as he eased her down to the ground. He was more concerned with her at the moment. He needed to see if the shot was fatal. When she didn't respond, he shouted, “ BELLE! “

Belle sobbed with pain as confusion crossed her face, like she didn't know him. She took a ragged breath, “ Who's Belle? “

He went cold, realizing she had lost her memory and no longer knew who she was. Hook had shot her before he could tell her the truth, just when he had worked up the thready courage to do so. He looked at his shaking hands to find them covered in her blood, knowing it was his fault. If it weren't for him, she would not have been in so much danger.

Tears sprung to his eyes, of anger or sadness he was not for sure. He panicked, trying to move Belle so he could see her wound but she shrank away from him, fearful and bewildered. He tried to speak but nothing came out, just panicked noises. Wherever she was shot, she was bleeding badly.

“ Fear not, “ Hook said coldly. “ She'll live... She'll just have no idea who you are. “

Mr. Gold sobbed, motioning to Belle. He hadn't wanted her to be harmed in such a way. She would eventually recover from what he had been prepared to do but not what Hook had done to her. “ What you've done cannot be undone. “

“ Now you're finding out how it feels, “ Hook said.

Mr. Gold was not surprised Hook would go to such lengths to get his revenge. He couldn't kill him so it seemed he had decided to harm something he had once held dear, just like Hook had held Milah. Though he no longer had the same feelings for Belle, he still could not bear to see her be collateral damage in the feud he had with Hook. She was an innocent in the whole thing and did not deserve what had happened.

Hook threw his arms open wide, “ Go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst. “

Mr. Gold leaned down and lifted Belle back over the town line before looking up at Hook. He lifted his right hand, forming a fireball in it as he glared at Hook. It was going to end and it would end right then. “ Oh I intend to. “

The fire flared in his palm, Hook smiling at his anger. He drew his hand back to throw it just as the sound of a car came roaring from behind him. It sounded like it was going very fast and not slowing down. He extinguished the fireball and grabbed Belle, throwing her and himself out of the way.

They landed on the side of the road, the sound of screeching tires, a heavy thud, shattering glass and a car horn reaching his ears in the span of a couple of seconds. He knew from just that Hook had not made it out of the way in time. More screeching followed then a heavy crash as the car came to a rest several feet behind Mr. Gold's car. He looked up to see Hook laying on the ground and not moving.

Beyond that, he could see the car. Thunder rolled as it started to rain, a flash of lightning revealing the car's license plates. His breath caught in his throat when he saw it was not from Maine...

  
  


  
  



	16. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Mary-Margret and David arrive at the scene of the accident. Neal wakes Baelfire with some terrible news. Everyone arrives at the hospital. Mr. Gold does so thinking as he tries to find Belle at the hospital. Emma confronts Hook.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma, Mary-Margret and David pulled up to the scene of what looked like a one car accident, a vehicle halfway off in the ditch. Just as they were leaving to go find Regina and Mr. Gold, the dispatcher had called with reports of gunfire and a crash at the southern town line, the reason she had the sirens on. All bets were off at that point, David deciding to check it out first and convincing Emma to do so as well. Emma had balkedbut she relented eventually, hoping it was nothing.

Just past that, Emma could make out Mr. Gold's carand she could see him kneeling at the town line. Her stomach dropped, recalling he had guns, one of which she had seen. She pulled the police car to a stop and got out, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket as Mary-Margret and David got out as well. They ran to him as she dialed the number for the dispatcher.

“ Sheriff, “ The dispatcher answered. “ What's going on? “

“ I'm at the town line, “ Emma said. She looked towards the crashed car, “ Two people down... Maybe three. There's a car that's pretty banged up... With Pennsylvania plates. “

“ What's going on? “ Emma heard David ask as she got a little closer to where Mr. Gold was.

“ She crossed over the line, “ Mr. Gold replied, sobbing. Emma's stomach dropped know who he meant by 'she'. Belle was there too. “ She doesn't remember. “

Emma stopped, feeling like she was going to be sick, cry and scream at the same time. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had told him to make up his mind before he had made his choice. She thought perhaps she had been TOO harsh on him when they last spoke, regretting that she had not let him speak. He had sounded like he had a lot to saybut she just shut him out, not wanting to hear any of it.

She heard a pained grunt next to her that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to find it was Hook. She hadn't seen him before because of his dark clothes and her mind being on other things. He was bloody and looked like he was in a lot of pain. 

He looked up at her, “ Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you noticed... “

She leaned down, pressing on his chest and making him cry out in pain, silencing whatever saucy comment he was about to make. Even in the shape he was in, he was still trying to flirt. “ Your ribs are broken, “ She said flatly after she felt them move easily under her touch.

“ That must be why it hurts when I laugh, “ He said with a pained chuckle then hissed. He then acted like he was trying to get up as he said, “ You should have seen his face. His one true love gone in an instant... Just like me, old crocodile... When you took her from me. “

Emma looked up to see Mr. Gold coming towards them, his blazing anger evident on his face. She knew they were talking about Milah. Just from those words, she could gather that Milah had something to do with Mr. Gold before she had been with Hook. She knew Mr. Gold had murdered the woman from what Hook had told herand she wondered if Hook was the reason why.

“ You took her first, “ Mr. Gold growled then kicked Hook as hard as he could with his bad leg, sending him back to the ground.

“ GOLD! “ Emma reached for him. She had only seen him so murderous one other time. She knew she had to make an attempt to stop him. “ Are you insane? “

“ Yes I am, “ He growled as he pounced on Hook, looking like he was going to kill him. He put his cane against the pirate's throat and started to press down. David scrambled to get him off, to try to stop him as Hook coughed for air.

“ You can't do this! “ David grunted. He seemed to be having a hard time, Mr. Gold's rage making him hard to handle.

“ I can if you let me go, “ Mr. Gold said venomously. Just by the look on his face, Emma could tell the words were the truth.

Emma thought of Belle, pain pricking at her heart. She leaned down, trying to think of something to say to him to make him stop. “ You don't want her to see that. “

“ I'm a stranger to her, “ Mr. Gold said over his shoulder.

“ Murder is a bad first impression, “ Emma said sharply. She tried to get into his mind to say something about the babiesbut he was closed off to her, his anger too great for her to do anything over their connection. She decided it would be useless anyway since it seemed he had chosen Belle over her... And them.

“ What would Belle want you to do? “ David asked just as sharply.

Mr. Gold paused but didn't back off. It was like he was thinking it over. Sirens approached, letting them all know the ambulance had arrived. Emma looked towards it, moving back from Mr. Gold, Hook and her father.

She needed to direct the paramedicsand she needed to get away from Mr. Gold. If they weren't in a crisis, she would have been crying. She couldn't though, knowing she had to keep her head. There would be time to deal with all of that later. She heard Mr. Gold grunted as David pulled him off of Hook, taking advantage of the distraction the ambulance caused.

“ Over here! “ David called the paramedics over to Hook.

Emma stepped forward, the lights from the ambulance revealing there was someone in the car, a man. “ NO! Him! Take care of him, “ She shouted as she pointed towards the car. She then motioned to Hook, “ He can wait. “

“ There's someone in there, “ Belle sounded horrified. Emma turned to see Mary-Margret had helped her to her feetand they were walking towards them.

Mary-Margret urged Belle back against the police car, “ Stay. I'll be back. “

Once of the paramedics reached in through the broken window to check the man behind the wheel. He was out cold and probably badly injured. “ Do you know this guy? “ Emma asked. She wondered if he had been someone else like August and herself that had found a way out before the curse struck.

“ Never seen him before, “ Mary-Margret sounded puzzled.

“ That's because he drove INTO town, “ David said. 

“ From the outside? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke, “ Emma said. It was what everyone had been afraid of the day beforebut Emma didn't think it would happen so soon. She had hoped for more time to prepare for it.

The paramedic looked at Emma, “ We need to take him first. He's in really bad shape. We'll call for back-up on that other guy. “

“ Do whatever you need to do, “ Emma waved her hand. Hook could suffer for a little longer for what he had done. He had hurt Mr. Gold and Emma found herself strangely mad at that. Even though she had been tossed aside, she still felt bad for him and what had happened.

The paramedic then looked at Belle, “ Do you need to be looked at, ma'am? “

Emma looked at the woman. She looked scared and lost, like a someone that had woken up in a brand new world. Mary-Margret had returned to her and was holding her to comfort the scared woman. Belle nodded, “ I was shot. “

“ But I healed her, “ Mr. Gold stepped forward.

“ I want to go to the hospital! “ Belle said as she shrank away from Mr. Gold.

Emma sighed, “ Okay, okay. You can go. To be safe. “

“ It isn't necessary, “ Mr. Gold walked over from where he had been standing. He looked at Belle, “ But I can drive you to the hospital if you think you need it. “

Belle clung tighter to Mary-Margret, “ No. Stay away from me... You... You... Monster. “

“ We'll take you, “ Mary-Margret said calmly. “ There's room in the car. “

Emma blinked, looking at Mr. Gold. Belle's words had a profound effect on him, sadness like Emma had never seen before coming across his face. She wanted to reach for himbut he turned away before she could, walking slowly to his car...

**

**

“ Bae, “ Neal shook Baelfire's shoulder. “ Wake up. “

Baelfire opened his eyes, blinking in the near darkness. He looked around the small room and frowned, “ What's going on. “

“ It's Peter... He kidnapped Christine, “ Neal spoke quickly as he threw some clothes at him. He sounded frantic.

Baelfire caught the clothes, a rough linen shirt and a pair of hand-sewn pants that Christine had made for him. “ But why her? I thought you were the special one. “

“ I am. It's a trick to lure me to him, “ Neal said as he went a trunk and threw it open. He began throwing things out of it as Baelfire got out of bed and started getting dressed.

“ After so long? “ Baelfire was puzzled. Many days had passed since he had come to live with Neal and Christine, unsure of how many. He wasn't even sure if they counted years on Neverland since no one aged.

“ Yes, “ Neal said. He pulled out a sword and looked it over. “ Don't ask me why now but I think the time I'm supposed to do that thing is getting close. “

Baelfire remembered the story of how Neal was supposed to bring forth 'the one'. None of them knew what it was supposed to mean or any other details about it. “ So what are we going to do? “

“ What else? We're gonna save my sister and find a way out of this dump, “ Neal threw a quiver of arrows and a bow at Baelfire.

Baelfire caught the weapon, “ So we're going to fight? “ 

Neal scoffed, “ No. We're going in there and ask nicely. Of course we're going to fight. “

“ But how are we going to escape? “ Baelfire asked.

Neal pointed up, “ The only way out. “

“ What do you mean? “ Baelfire was puzzled.

Neal grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. He pointed up again, “ See that bright star? “

“ The evening star, “ Baelfire said. He had noticed it when he had first come to Neverland. It shined brighter than any other star in the sky, almost like a tiny sun. “ What about it? “

Neal moved his finger to the right, “ The second star... Do you see THAT one? “

Baelfire narrowed his eyes. It was dim compared to the evening star and glowed with a green light, different from the whitish blue of the other stars. “ Yeah, a little. “

“ Well, that's the way in... And the way out, “ Neal said. “ It's how Peter got Christine and me here. “

Baelfire looked at him, “ How long have you known? “

“ We just figured it out tonight, “ Neal said. “ We saw him and Tinker Bell flying to it and they came back the same way. Not long after that, we heard noises in the bushes. Before we could see what was making the noise, something hit me in the head and knocked me out. When I woke up, Christine was gone. “

“ But why take her? “ Baelfire was confused. If Neal had been knocked out, he would have been easier to take. It seemed Peter had more interest in him than the girl.

“ Do you think I know? “ Neal asked. “ It doesn't make much sense to me either... Unless Peter has some plan for her that I don't know about. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Do you think he does? “

Neal looked like he was thinking then sighed, “ Look. He has my sister. Let's just go get her back. “

Baelfire nodded, “ Fine. Let's go. “

**

**

Emma followed the ambulance that carried the stranger to the hospital. She glanced up in the rear view mirror to see Mary-Margret still holding Belle. Once they had left the scene, she began crying and saying things about how she had seen Mr. Gold with fire in his hand. She also talked about how he had healed her, sounded unsure of everything she said.

Emma turned into the parking lot but veered away from the emergency entrance. She had called ahead, telling the hospital to have some nurses waiting at a side door. They would hustle Belle inside so she could get checked over but they were also there for another reason. A second ambulance was coming and it carried Hook.

She wanted him tucked safely away where Mr. Gold couldn't find him. She could still see him as he tried to kill the pirate. He looked like a wild animal, thirsty for blood. It was even worse than when he had beaten Moe French.

To say it had frightened her would have been an understatement. She was downright scared to leave Hook unprotected, knowing Mr. Gold would be hellbent on getting his revenge for Belle. She pulled up to the side door, three nurses ready with a wheelchair and waiting. When she stopped, they came towards the car.

Emma turned around in her seat and looked at Belle, “ Go with them. They'll make sure you're okay. “

Belle nodded, “ Thank you. “

Emma blinked, “ Uh... You're welcome. “

One of the nurses opened the back driver's side door and helped Belle out, getting her in the wheelchair before taking her inside. Just as they passed through the door, the second ambulance pulled in behind the cruiser. Emma reached for her door, wanting to be there when the paramedics unloaded Hook. She got out and headed towards the ambulance, hearing David and Mary-Margret get out behind her.

“ Emma, “ David rushed to her and touched her shoulder. 

“ What? “ Emma turned to him.

“ Are you okay? “ David looked concerned.

Emma frowned, “ I'm fine. “

“ After what happened back there, “ David motioned towards the town line.

Emma waved him off and turned, not wanting her father to see the tears that had managed to creep into her eyes. She had been thinking about it though she had tried her best not to. She needed to focus on being the sheriff at that moment and deal with the situation they were in. Once it was squared away, she would think about herself.

She got to the back of the ambulance as the driver opened the back doors. She watched as he helped the paramedic inside to unload the gurney that held Hook. He was still and quiet, Emma's heart stopping in her chest. “ What happened? “ She looked at the driver.

It was then she realized it was Rick, the paramedic that had stared at her in Mr. Gold's shop and seemed to have a bit more than a crush on her. Mr. Gold had filed a complaint against him and he had backed off considerably. Rick blinked then looked at the other paramedic, “ Hey Joe... What happened? “

Joe, a dark haired short man with a stocky build, looked at Rick then at the clipboard in his hands. “ I gave him a shot of morphine for his pain. He passed right out but his vitals are good and he should stay asleep for a while... Long enough to get him settled into a room anyway. “

Rick looked at Emma, “ So where are we taking him? “

Emma motioned to the other two nurses that had been waiting, “ They'll show you where. I have to go see to the other guy now. “

Rick nodded, “ Right. Come on, Joe. “

Emma followed them into through the side door, Mary-Margret and David behind her. She knew her way around the hospital enough to find the emergency room, walking to it quickly. In the din that surrounded her, she could hear people asking for Doctor Whale but she hadn't seen him. She wondered why he wasn't already waiting for the stranger to arrive considering the shape he was in.

Putting his lecherous ways aside, he was a very good doctor. He had even taken care of Emma on one occasion and she had no complaints. A nightmare had made her think he was working for Regina but was soon proven wrong. She had started to trust him again shortly before being taken away to The Enchanted Forest.

The emergency room was complete chaos, nurses scrambling to get things ready for the stranger as the paramedics wheeled him in. Nurse barked directions at the paramedics and they maneuvered the gurney in the direction they had been told to go. Emma scanned the room for the head nurse so she could make sure she had gotten her instructions on what to do with Belle and Hook.

As she looked, Mr. Gold came in through the main emergency room doors. He was looking around, his eyes settling on a nurse as she passed by. He walked towards her, “ Where's Belle? The woman from the town line? “

David rushed forward, “ Get him out of here! “

Mr. Gold tried to push David out of the way as he shouted, “ I just want to know what's happening with Belle! “

“ I'd like to know that myself! “ Leroy was there as was Ruby. Emma had called them to come to the hospital so she could tell them about the stranger and get their input on what to do. Since they had been in The Enchanted Forest, their input would be valuable.

“ EVERYBODY! CALM DOWN! “ Doctor Whale said loudly as he appeared. He looked towards Mr. Gold, “ Mr. Gold... Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. “

Doctor Whale reached out and put his hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder, “ I promise. “

Mr. Gold stared at him silently then took a step back, turning and walking away.

David made a motion like he was going to go after him but Emma grabbed his arm. “ Let him go. We need to deal with our other problem first. “

David looked at her then sighed, “ Finebut he's not getting away so easily. “

Emma pulled at him, “ I know... I know. “

Doctor Whale then turned to Emma, “ So tell me what's going on. “

Emma frowned, “ I wish I knew. “

**

**

Mr. Gold slipped through the halls, relatively unnoticed in the activity that had consumed the hospital. It seemed everyone was busy, something that worked in his favor. After he had walked for a while, voices in a secluded hallway pricked his ears. He moved to the corner and listened carefully.

“ Oh that girl was a mess, “ One woman said. “ She was babbling about seeing some pretty crazy stuff. “

“ She looks a lot like that girl that escaped from the mental ward a couple months back, doesn't she? “ Said another.

“ Yeah, “ The first nurse said. “ We'll have to look into it. After all the crazy things she was saying, I wouldn't be surprised. We'll have to take the psych ward nurse upstairs to her room later and see if she recognizes her. “

“ Good idea, “ The second nurse said.

“ We better get back to the emergency room now she's settled, “ The first nurse said. “ That shot I gave her should relax her and help her sleep. “

Mr. Gold listened as their footsteps retreated down the hallway and away from him. When it was again silent, he rounded the corner and headed for the elevator. He would check every room until he found Belle and talked to her. He felt horrible for what had happened at the town line and wanted to try to apologize for scaring her so.

He had never intended for it to turn out the way it had. He simply wanted to tell her how he felt about her had changed and he had found someone else. He knew that she wouldn't take the news well and probably hate him once she found out about Emma but she had to know. He had let her believe he still felt the same way about her when he didn't.

He thought it would be best to tell her at the town line since their privacy should have been guaranteed. It would have given her space to scream at him and cry without attracting too much attention. If he had even an inkling that Hook would show up and force Belle over the town line by shooting her, he would have told her elsewhere. He then thought of Emma and his original plan.

He had wanted her to go with him to the line to see him cross it and ask her to pay back his favor. He realized he couldn't make the journey alone and Emma knew the world outside of Storybrooke. She was the best candidate to help him find Baelfire with the skills she possessed. His stomach clenched as he realized what could have happened if Emma had indeed accompanied him.

He knew that she would have been shot, the thought of her being injured making his heart hurt. ~No. She would have heard him coming. She would have heard him and moved before either one of us could have gotten hurt. I know it, ~ He tried to assure himself.

He took a deep breath, pressing the button for the elevator, the doors sliding open. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the second floor. The doors slid shut and the car moved upward. Though the trip took less than a minute, it seemed like forever.

He didn't know how he was going to face her or if saying what he needed to say would be worth it. She didn't remember him and was scared of him. It would have been just easier to walk away without a word and let her live her new life where she knew nothing of her past. She would not hurt from his rejection nor would she ever need to know how he had fallen out of love with her.

He wouldn't have to explain about fate and how it was pushing him away from her. He wouldn't have to tell her about Emma or the babies or any of it. However, he knew he couldn't do that to her... Not after this. He had promised himself he would tell her the truth and not be a coward about it.

The doors slid open and he stepped out to find himself at the end of a hallway. About halfway down, he could see the nurses station. No one was around so he moved slowly, making sure to look in every room as he passed. He reached the last room before the nurse' station and frowned.

The curtain had been drawn and he could see a light on. The other rooms had been dark and empty save for the furniture. This was also the first one he had come to with the curtains drawn. He knew it was the room he had been looking for and walked inside.

He moved slowly not to make a sound, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Belle. She was in a yellow hospital gown, her auburn hair fanned out across the pillow. She looked very peaceful, recalling the nurse downstairs had said she had been given something to make her sleep. As he looked at her, a lump rose up in his throat.

He knew he had made a mess of everything... With her and with Emma. Even after being alive for so long, he still couldn't manage to hold onto to anything he loved. He had lost Belle and he knew he would probably lose Emma, the scene at the town line most likely giving her the wrong impression. He knew her well enough that she probably thought he had decided to abandon her and go with Belle instead, something he would have to explain once he could get her alone.

There was no chance of that in the crowded hospital and the chances she would even speak to him were almost nonexistent. She had tried to hide it but he had sensed her reaction when she had seen him with Belle. She was hurt and confused but quickly shifted her focus to the things around her, pushing those emotions back as she switched into sheriff mode. He knew she was just doing her job but avoiding it would make it just that much harder to face when the excitement died down.

A tear slipped down his face as he thought of everything he had put Belle through for nothing. Now, she lay in a hospital bed with no clue to who she was because of him. He thought back to all the times he could he have told her that he had moved on but didn't because he was scared of hurting her feelings. There were so many opportunities for him to tell her the truth but he neglected to, not wanting to hurt her.

Perhaps it was indeed true that he was a coward and nothing would ever change that fact. Even with all his power and knowledge, he was still that scared little man who couldn't stand up for himself. He wanted to wake her and explain everything but he could think of where to start. She didn't know him and would only be more confused.

He moved closer to the bed, leaning down until his lips hovered over hers. He had to try one last thing before he truly gave up. He had loved her once so it was worth a shot. If it worked, he could tell her the truth he so desperately needed to so he could let her go.

His tears dripped from his eyes, running down his cheeks as his lips touched hers. He had a slim hope that his goodbye kiss would have enough love in it to fix what her memory to but his heart sank when nothing happened. He felt Belle inhale sharply as he pulled away, her eyes fluttering open. She scanned his face for a long confused moment before she started to scream.

She scrambled up the bed trying to get away from him as the machine to her left started to beep wildly, her fear making her heart race. She had called him a monster at the town line and she was treating him like one as she screamed in horror. Two male nurses ran into the room, looking at Mr. Gold as he backed out.

He put his hand up, the only words coming to him leaving his lips. “ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! “

The nurses rushed to Belle, trying to calm her but Mr. Gold knew she wouldn't be calm until he left so he darted out the door and headed back down the hall, the tears in his eyes making it hard for him to see... 

**

** 

Emma sat on the edge of the gurney, watching Hook as he slept. The nurses had cleared space in the psychiatric wing of the hospital for him, hiding him away from the less secure emergency and trauma area. The door to the wing had a keypad lock, the only people knowing the code being the nurses and Emma. The room would keep him safe and from escaping... Not that he was in any shape to move.

The x-rays showed he had several broken ribs and he was covered in horrible contusions from being hit by the car. He would be in a lot of pain and in need of some heavy duty drugs for a while. Emma was shocked he hadn't sustained more damage but she guessed he just got lucky. He had probably tried to protect himself when he realized he was going to be hit.

Emma wanted him to wake up so she told the nurses to hold off on giving him any more pain medicine. She wanted to talk to him, get some answers. Once she knew what she needed to know, she would have the nurses dope him out of his mind. He would need to rest for what he would have to face once he was back on his feet.

He took a deep breath then gasped with pain as he opened his eyes. His pain dilated eyes fixed on her and he stared for a moment. “ Where's Cora? “ Emma asked before he could speak. If he were in Storybrooke then she had to be as well. There was no other way for him to get there otherwise.

He grunted and jerked her right arm then realized he was handcuffed to the gurney. Emma had made sure she had done that as soon as the nurses said he was ready to be seen. He arched an eyebrow and sighed, “ Again? “

Emma blinked in response, the memory coming back to her. She had handcuffed him before, keeping him from following her out of the giant's lair when they went there for the magic compass. She didn't trust him then though he had tried to gain her faith. He had tried to get her to believe his intentions were true but she knew they weren't.

“ You're really into this, aren't you? “ He grinned and she grinned as well. He tried to move again and grunted in pain. He chuckled, “ Damn that hurts. “

“ Told you, “ Emma said quietly. She stood up and walked closer to him, “ Cracked a few ribs. Happens when you get hit by a hunk of steel traveling at fifty miles an hour. You're lucky you even survived. “

He stared at her, “ Luck had nothing to do with it. “

“ Yeah, probably not, “ Emma said. She frowned and stared right into his eyes, “ Where's Cora? “

“ You look good I must say, “ Hook said. “ All 'Where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills. “

Emma wasn't in the mood to play, though he seemed to be. He was more coherent than she realized. She narrowed her eyes, “ You have all sorts of sore places where I can make you hurt. “

Hook responded with a challenging smirk, like he was daring her to try. She was already sick of him and wanted to make him pay for what he had done to Mr. Gold. Though she couldn't communicate with him, she could still feel his pain. She also couldn't stop seeing his face and the way it looked after Belle had called him a monster.

In spite of his choosing Belle, she still couldn't help but feel bad for him. She couldn't hate him, only able to feel hurt and abandoned. She knew that the chances were good he would return to the arms of his True Love but it was still painful. She would just have to find a way to carry on without him.

She decided to show Hook that she wasn't in the mood to play any stupid games. She reached down and pushed hard on his side, making him cry out. She them gave him a smug smile, one she hoped would let him know she meant business. She could tell by the look on his face he understood completely.

He gave her a rueful glare, “ I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. I just thought about something I am interested in... My hook. May I have it back... Or is there another attachment you prefer? “

There it was... The saucy flirt of a pirate. Emma knew the pain medication was really running out. She felt bile rise up in her throat as he looked her over hungrily. Even in the shape he was in, he was still entertaining carnal thoughts about her.

“ You're awfully chipper for a guy who failed to kill his enemy... Then got hit by a car, “ Emma said. She was disgusted that he could still be such a pervert.  


“ My ribs may be broken, “ He said then glanced downward before looking at Emma. “ But everything else is still intact. “ 

He sighed and adjusted himself in the bed. He looked at the nub where his hand had once been. “ Which is more than could be said for other bad days I've had... Plus I did some quality damage to my foe. “

“ You hurt Belle, “ Emma said.

“ I hurt his heart, “ Hook said coldly. “ Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love... I know the feeling. “

Emma's stomach dropped though she was relieved Hook had no inkling about her relationship with Mr. Gold. It was not lost on her that it could have been her that could have gotten hurt if Hook knew the truth. Though it seemed it was over, she was still a big target with his children inside of her. Hook probably would have thought nothing of hurting her, even in her condition.

She leaned over him, trying not to be affected by his words. “ Keep smiling, buddy... You're chained down, he's on his feet... Immortal... Has magic and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you. “

It had hurt Emma to call Belle Mr. Gold's girl but it was the truth. Hook had hurt the woman Mr. Gold had chosen. He had hurt her as well by putting one of the few people she had ever gotten close to in pain... And she didn't like to see anyone she cared for in pain. Her feelings were so complicated at that moment, she dared not to ponder them. Pondering would lead to crying and she just couldn't do that, not in front of Hook.

She forced a smile and walked away from the bed, daring not to look back as the pent up tears pricked at her eyes. She felt a cold sort of grin tug at her lips as she listened as Hook pulled at his bonds, grunting in pain as he did...

  
  



	17. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Margret and David try to get into the stranger's phone. Baelfire and Neal go to rescue Christine. Mr. Gold goes back to the shop and gets an unwelcomed visitor. Emma and Mary-Margret talk while the others get coffee and food.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Mary-Margret worked with the stranger's phone, trying to see if there was a way to identify him on it. It was much more advanced than even Emma's so she felt akin to a button pushingmonkey as she tried to figure it out. “ We've got to get into his phone, “ David said as she tried yet another number combination that did not work. He reached for it, “ Let me guess another pass code. “

Mary-Margret shook her now empty hands, “ You CAN'T guess. There are a million possible combinations. “

“ Ten thousand, “ Ruby said. She had been standing by her and watched her as she struggled with the phone.

“ Ten thousand, “ Mary-Margret repeated. Her mind was a mess with worry. She was worried about Emma, Belle and the stranger. She was the most worried about her daughter and how it looked like she had been abandoned once again.

She couldn't even think about what it meant for Emma and the babies since it seemed Mr. Gold was still in love with Belle. Though Emma hadn't said the words, her actions let her know her feelings for the imp were deep and intense. If they weren't, she wouldn't have reacted so badly when he had vanished for a month. She could only brace herself for how she would react to this blow and the fallout from it.

Her stomach knotted at the thought of how Emma had been the first time around. She barely ate and wanted to do nothing but lay in bed all day. She and David had done everything in their power to keep her moving and not slip deeper into her depression. There were many days where she did nothingbut cry, something they were afraid she would never come out of.

David looked at the phone then held it out to Leroy, “ Leroy... Can you get it open or something? Hack it? “

The dwarf glared at him, “ You do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different? “

“ Here, “ Emma had come up to them unnoticed. She had vanished, not telling anyone where she was going. 

“ Where have you... “ Mary-Margret startedbut Emma silenced her with a sideways look. Just the glance alone said she didn't want to talk about it. She looked like she had been crying a little, her eye make-up smudged like she had wiped the tears away.

Emma reached for the phone, “ Let me try, I have a thingand we do know something. There was stuff in his car... Rental agreement, maps, receipts. “

She plugged something into his phone from her key chain as she continued to talk, “ His name is Greg Mendel. Now, let see. “

She pushed a few buttons, the phone unlocking and going to the call log. There was a long list of numbers with area codes Mary-Margret had never seen before. Emma swiped her finger across the screen as she looked for information. After she had swiped through the call log, she came across pictures.

“ Pictures of him alone in a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, “ She said as she continued to flip through. “ No linked-in account... And he tweets pictures of his food. “

Mary-Margret looked at Davidbut she could tell he wasn't making anything of the things they had found. Emma frowned, looking just as blank as her father. “ I'll keep looking, “ She said. “ But what I think we have here is a well documented, real-life ordinary Joe... Or Greg. “

“ So, “ Ruby said. “ Whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years... “

“ Is gone, “ Mary-Margret finished the sentence. She could understand why Emma had been able to get in... Sort of. Emma belonged in The Enchanted Forest, just like August and made it possible for them to breech the curse. She couldn't think of another way to explain how Greg had gotten in though.

“ Anyone can drive in, “ David said gravely. “ Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing? “

“ Cause you've seen 'E.T.' or 'Splash' or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death, “ Leroy said. He looked at Ruby, “ Think what they would do to a werewolf? “

Ruby turned her head and gave Leroy a dirty look. His words had obviously hit a nerve. Though Ruby had learned to control the wolf, she was still sensitive about her other side. “ Gee thanks, Leroy... “ She started.

Mary-Margret knew her friends well enough that an argument was going to ensue if she didn't speak up. Leroy and Ruby were friendly enoughbut they had been known to get into some heated exchanges back home. “ Or his friends and family... They're going to come looking for him soon. “

“ Let's try not to overreact, “ Emma interjected. 

David motioned to the dwarf, “ Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here. “

“ No... We don't, “ Emma sighed. “ I just talked to Hook. “

“ You what? “ Mary-Margret gasped. “ You talked to him? Emma... Do you know how dangerous... “

“ He's handcuffed to his gurney and he's in so much pain he can't see straight, “ Emma cut her off. The look she gave her let her know that she understood her implications. Mary-Margret was not only afraid for Emma's safety but that of her unborn grandchildren. If Hook knew, there was no telling what he would do to Emma in a bid to cause Mr. Gold more pain. 

“ He said he doesn't know where Cora is and God knows what she's gonna do. We don't need other people coming here. That's not going to be good for anyone, “ Emma finished.

“ We need to find Regina and tell her we know she was framed, “ Mary-Margret said.

Ruby shook her head, “ I've been tracking her with no luck. She's gone underground. “

“ But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two could do together. THIS could not have come at a worse time, “ Mary-Margret spoke fast as looked at Emma. She was worried about what the stress of it all would do to her and how it would affect the condition she was in.

It was driving her crazy that she had to be careful with her words. Emma insisted on keeping the babies a secretbut she didn't know how much longer that would be possible. She was already into her third month and would soon be unable to hide it. She was starting to get a tell-tale curve to her once flat stomach, something Mary-Margret had noticed only that morning.

“ It's okay, “ Emma said. “ The guy is being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning. “

“ Not quite, “ Doctor Whale's voice startled everyone. He continued to speak as he walked towards them, “ He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood you knowbut pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood. “

Mary-Margret gasped. It was worse than she thought. With those kinds of injuries, it was safe to say Greg wouldn't be going anywhere for a while... If he survived. If he died, it meant even more problems.

“ So make it stop, “ Emma said sharply. “ Aren't you a doctor? “

Doctor Whale acted like he was going to say somethingbut the words wouldn't come. He then walked past them towards the stairs. They turned to see Mr. Gold was making his way down the steps slowly. “ Gold, “ Doctor Whale said.

Mr. Gold spared him a hint of a glance, his mind obviously elsewhere. Mary-Margret noticed it looked like he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy. She knew that Belle had been taken to a room on the second floor, Emma getting her squared away first while Doctor Whale worked on Greg. She glanced at Emma, her lips set in a sad frown. 

It looked like she knew where he had been as well. Mary-Margret wanted to comfort herbut it was too public of a place. Another thing Emma wanted to keep secret was her relationship with Mr. Gold. There were rumors, some very salacious ones at thatbut she didn't want them validated. 

Her mind went to the ring she had seen on Emma's hand. She had changed it to her right hand ring fingerbut she still had it on. It still made her wonder just what it meant but had not gotten the chance to ask her about it. When she had first seen it, she thought it was some kind of engagement ring but was starting to think it meant something else entirely.

Mary-Margret turned her attention back to Doctor Whale and Mr. Gold. Doctor Whale had gotten close to him and was speaking to him quietly, Mary-Margret able to make out the words he spoke. “ You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take seconds and cost you nothing. “

Mr. Gold paused like he was considering it then looked at Doctor Whale, “ No. “

“ No? “ Doctor Whale repeated as Mr. Gold turned away from him. He scoffed, “ Just no? “

Mr. Gold turned back around, his eyes cold and hard, like he was hurting. “ I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. “

Emma moved towards Mr. Gold, the others following as his eyes settled on them. He looked at Emma particularly, “ And some of you owe me so yeah, just no. “

He continued to speak quietly as he pointed at Doctor Whale, “ Oh, Point of interest... The driver... He saw me throwing some magic, so instead of trying to get him out of here you better be hoping he dies because if he doesn't, he'll be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. “

He gave a vicious smile as he looked at Emma and the others again before looking at Doctor Whale, “ So glad I don't give a damn. “

Mary-Margret watched as he turned and walked out of the hospital, Leroy taking a few steps forward like he was going to go after himbut stopped. She then looked at Emma to find she had slumped her shoulders and hung her head like she was trying to keep it together. Doctor Whale turned back to them, “ Look... Letting him die is easy. I can do that. “

Mary-Margret gasped quietly as did Ruby and Emma. They all looked at each other as Doctor Whale continued, “ If that's what you decide. “

Emma blinked then looked at him, shaking the sadness that had been trying to take her over and her expression becoming stony again. “ Let's take this somewhere private. “

“ Follow me then, “ Doctor Whale said quietly. He led them down a hallway to a supply room. He opened the door, turning to face them as they walked inside. “ It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries. “

“ Pretty sure it is, “ Emma scoffed. “ It's called negligent homicide. “

“ Not if we write the papers up the right way, “ Doctor Whale replied. “ Make it look like he was too far gone to be helped and we did everything we could. “

“ Of course we save him, “ Mary-Margret gasped. She couldn't believe Doctor Whale had suggested such a thing. He was many things but a murderer... She had never thought he would do that.

“ Obviously, “ David said flatly. “ We just can't stick him in a corner and let nature take its course. We have to do everything we can, not just say we did. “

“ Well... “ Leroy started.

Mary-Margret turned to face him, astonished he had even considered it. “ Leroy! “ 

“ We gotta think it through, “ Leroy said emphatically as he looked at her. “ If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better? “

Mary-Margret had to think about that for a moment. Leroy did have a pointbut she was not going to entertain the thought of killing someone, whether it was by letting them die or physically killing them. “ So... “ Ruby looked at Leroy as she crossed her arms over her chest. “ We have to choose between our lives and his? “

“ We can worry about the town later, “ David said.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Which means we shouldn't abandon it. “

“ I know but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life, “ David looked at her. She nodded, glad she and David were on the same page about something. After their discussion about going home or staying in Storybrooke, she had started to wonder what other things they stood on opposite sides about.

He looked at the doctor, “ Doctor Whale... Prep for surgery. “

Doctor Whale looked at him for a moment then walked to the door. He remained silent as he opened it and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind himself and David turned back to the others. Mary-Margret frowned, “ Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass? “

Everyone looked shocked, “ How can you tell? “ Emma asked.

“ When we walked in here, I could smell it on him, “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ He smells like alcohol. “

“ It's a hospital, “ Emma said. “ Everyone smell like it. “

“ NOT that kind of alcohol, Emma. He smells like whiskey and a lot of it, “ Mary-Margret replied.

Emma blinked, “ I didn't notice. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Well... Let's just say I did. I know... I know what he smells like sober and drunk. “

David glared at Mary-Margret just as Greg's cell phone began to ring, the theme from 'Star Wars' coming from it. Emma still had it in her right hand and she brought it up to read the screen. The others gathered around to see what it said as well. “ Someone's looking for Greg, “ She said quietly. “ How long before they come here? “

Leroy frowned, “ Hopefully we'll have him out of here before they can... One way or another. “

**

**

Baelfire followed Neal through the woods that led to Peter's tree house. They had traveled most of the night to get there so they could save Christine. Baelfire was still trying to make sense of why Peter hadn't just taken Neal instead since he was supposed to be the special one. They neared the house, everything strangely quiet.

The tree house was usually bustling with activity, The Lost Boys constantly playing as Wendy tried to control the chaos. The children slept when they felt like it so they were always up at weird hours of the day and night. In spite of the silence, Neal turned to Baelfire and put a finger to his lips to tell him to stay silent.

They got to the door, Neal pushing it ever so slowly so it would not creak as it opened. When it was open enough, he slipped in and Baelfire followed. They moved down the stairs slowly, heading for the room at the bottom. It was empty, the only light coming from dimly burning candles.

Neal took a step forward but Baelfire grabbed his shoulder. He couldn't put his finger on it but something felt wrong. It was TOO quiet, “ Wait... “ He whispered.

Neal jerked his shoulder away, “ No wait. We have to find Christine. “

“ I'm telling you, “ Baelfire hissed. “ There's something wrong about this. “

“ Yeah, “ Neal hissed back. “ Peter's got my sister. “

“ Not yet, “ Peter's voice startled them. They turned to find him standing on the stairs, Tinker Bell hovering over his shoulder. He lifted his hand and Tinker Bell flew towards them. She circled them, sprinkling them with red pixie dust.

Baelfire gasped as he and Neal were forced together like they were bound by unseen ropes. They tried to move but they couldn't. “ Let us go! “ Neal screamed.

“ What are you doing? “ Baelfire shouted.

“ Getting you two out of the way, “ Peter said. He snapped his fingers, a trap door opening in the floor. They floated there in the air over the hole as Peter smiled, “ I'd love to stay and chatbut I have an appointment to keep. “

Baelfire gasped as they floated down into a room under the floor. When their feet touched the floor, the trap door swung closed. Baelfire felt the bonds that held them fall away as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around them. There was nothing in the room, the walls made of dirt and roots lining them and a small window higher than they could reach.

“ PETER! “ Neal shouted as he looked up at the ceiling. “ I SWEAR! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL GET YOU! “

Baelfire waited for an answer but there wasn't one. A moment later, he could see Peter and Tinker Bell as they flew away...

**

**

Mr. Gold reached down into the display case, picking up Belle's cup. It was the only thing that was left of their relationship. She was gone, her memory taken by the curse. It had been an unintended side effect of the spell but he had found a way around it. It was too late for Belle though since there was no way to reverse what had happened.

A faint chill went down his spine as the door bell jingled quietly. He looked up but saw no one. He had locked the door when he had come in so no one could have gotten in. He put the cup back in its spot and walked to the door.

He lifted the shade, the street outside the shop empty. It was no surprise since it was late by Storybrooke standards. He turned and scanned the room, his eyes settling on a box on the back counter that had not been there before. He walked towards it, wondering what was inside. 

He made it half way there when a chill traveled down his spine, sensing someone he had not seen in a long time. “ Hello Rumple, “ Cora's voice made him turn around and his heart stop in his chest. She was dressed in a fine blue dress adorned with beads and flowing sleeves.

He took a deep breath as he looked at her. He lifted his left hand then let it fall onto his right, “ Well... I expected it was only a matter of time. I thought you were dead but hey... Disappointment is just a part of life. I'm sure we can agree on that. “

“ Oh, “ Cora purred as she smiled the condescending smile he had grown to hate. To say they had a history was a gross understatement. “ The crocodile snaps at the little bird... And after I brought you a gift. “

“ Yeah. Did you bring the antidote too? “ Mr. Gold asked. Knowing her, she would think of poison as a present. It was her favorite way of killing people, something Regina had picked up though she detested her mother.

“ Oh Rumple, “ She chuckled. “ It's a peace offering. “

“ What do you want? “ Mr. Gold said. Cora was much like him, her favors coming with a price. He glanced at the box then back at her, “ For this... Uh.... Peace offering? “

“ My daughter, “ Cora said as she crossed her hands in front of her. She smiled, “ You were so clever to get her to lay the curse so you could come here. You don't need her anymore... Let me try to get her back... And let us live. “

Mr. Gold gave her a doubting smile, “ And what do I get for my troubles? “

“ Your son, “ Cora said quietly, her lips still curved in that damned grin. She flicked her eyes to the box then back to him. He turned to it and lifted the top off, setting it aside. It contained a rare artifact, a globe that would make it possible to find Baelfire with just a drop of blood.

“ You know what that is of course, “ Cora finished.

“ It will find him, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. He turned to her, certain there had to be a trick involved. He narrowed his eyes just slightly, “ If this one truly is it. “

Cora chuckled, “ Oh darling... I have no reason to cheat you. “

“ Anymore, “ Mr. Gold interjected. Before sending her through the looking glass, they had been engaged in an ongoing chess game. It was much like the one he played with Regina but Cora was more wily and a challenge. He had grossly underestimated her when he had given her magic and he had thought he eliminated her before she became too powerful.

They had met when she had made an outrageous claim that she could spin straw into gold. She was told to prove it or die so he came to her aid. He sensed potential in her so he made a deal with her to give her magic if he could have her firstborn in exchange. She was much craftier than he imagined though and she had managed to broker a new deal with him... One she never fulfilled.

At that point in time, he had been alone for far too long and Cora showed him affection in return for the gift he gave her. He thought he was falling in love with her and she was falling for him as well. In that state, she had given him new terms to the deal that, instead of her firstborn, she would give him a child that they had made. She was engaged to a powerful prince at the time though and refused to do anything to carry out the deal until she was married, claiming she had to remain pure until she was wed.

That was when she had double-crossed him. The night after the wedding, the night they had planned to escape, she told him she no longer loved him and they would never make a child together. Cora went on to have the prince's daughter... Regina. From that point on, Cora did everything in her power to protect Regina until she had left her magic book unattended and Regina stole it, using it to summon him.

It was then he took out his revenge on his betrayer, giving Regina a magic mirror that would take Cora somewhere else and make her free of her mother's controlling ways. But all that was ancient history since the woman stood before him, making her way back to The Enchanted Forest using her cunning wiles. She was a smart one alright but Mr. Gold knew he was smarter... He always had been. He had many more years under his belt than Cora ever hoped to have. 

Cora paused then said, “ I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I'm doing the same thing. “

Mr. Gold stared at her silently. Belle didn't remember him and he was sure Emma was through with him after seeing him with Belle. He could tell what she was thinking just by the way she had acted at the crash site and the hospital. Their connection also gave him a lot of insight on what she was feeling just he was sure it was giving her a look into his emotions.

They were too emotional for communication, something that required more concentration than either of them were capable of at that moment. Even if they could speak, he was sure she wouldn't listen. Her trust in him had taken a huge hit when she had convinced herself he was going back to Belle. He would have to get her by herself and give her no other choice but to listen to the truth.

His mind then went to Baelfire. If he was even still alive, there was some doubt his son was going to forgive him. He hoped he would though once he apologized but that was still iffy. Baelfire had quite a number of years to let his resentment build towards him and would most likely hate him if they ever met again.

“ Unless there's something I missed, “ Cora said, still smirking. 

“ You've missed nothing, “ Mr. Gold replied flatly. It seemed Cora knew nothing about Emma and he wanted to keep it that way. “ Your little pirate made sure of that. “

Cora chuckled, “ Oh, that was all Hook. I had nothing to do with that. I do have to commend him for such a brilliant plan... Using your curse against you. “

Mr. Gold looked away from her, deciding his next question was worth asking. He needed a way to reverse what Hook had done to Belle. “ Do you have any spells to return memories? “

Cora shook her head slightly, “ I only know what you taught me... Master. “

Hearing the word made his stomach clench. He had once been her master but no longer. She moved towards him, “ So will you accept my offer of a truce? “

Mr. Gold had to think about it. He was risking a lot trusting her but she seemed earnest enough. He glanced at the globe, knowing it would save a lot of time in finding Baelfire. He really hadn't had the faintest idea of where to begin but it would pinpoint his location easily.

He lifted his right hand hesitantly then extended to Cora, “ Truce. “

She took his hand, stroking it with her thumb. She gave him a smile, “ Let's seal it like we used to. “

Mr. Gold knew what she meant, the thought making his skin crawl. He knew what she was talking about, something he used to enjoy but now loathed. She moved towards him, leaning in and kissing him. He gave her a chaste kiss, enough of one to seal the deal.

She pulled away and smiled," And now for your end of the bargain. "  


Mr. Gold took a step back, reaching for a pen on the counter.  He tore a scrap of paper from a nearby notebook and scribbled out Regina's address.  He folded the paper and held it out to her, " Take it and get out. "  


Cora took the paper and opened it, smiling.  She looked at him again, “ Goodnight, Rumple. “

He watched her silently as she walked towards the door. He then turned to the globe on the display case, staring at it as he thought about his next move...

**

**

Emma paced the storage room as she thought about what to do next. Greg's phone had only rung once but she knew the person who had called would keep calling until they got a hold of him. She was alone because she had asked the others to give her time to think. They decided to go get something to eat and some coffee because it looked like it was going to be a long night. 

Mary-Margret offered to bring her something back, Emma saying whatever was fine. Leroy had offered to get Emma a cup of coffee too but she turned him down, saying she was cutting back. She would have killed for a cup of the stuff but she couldn't have it. Her right hand strayed to her belly, hoping the stress of the situation she found herself in wouldn't harm the babies.

It was bad enough she was a mess over Mr. Gold going back to Belle but the thought of what would happen if Greg lived or died also weighed heavy on her. It didn't matter how she looked at it because it seemed like a no-win situation from every angle. She there was a knock at the door, the sound making her take her hand away from her stomach. Her impending motherhood was still a secret as far as Ruby and Leroy were concerned.

“ Emma? “ It was Mary-Margret. “ Can I come in? “

“ Are you alone? “ Emma asked.

“ Yeah, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ Leroy and Ruby are in the cafeteria and David went to go find Doctor Whale. He wants to make sure he's not drinking. “

“ Okay, “ Emma sighed.

Mary-Margret pushed the door open just slightly and slipped in, “ I brought you a sandwich and a cup of decaf. “

Emma nodded. If anything, the smell and taste of the coffee could give her a boost. “ Thanks. “

Mary-Margret closed the door and walked to her, holding out the cup and wrapped sandwich. “ I wasn't sure what to get you so... It's ham. “

“ Great, “ Emma looked at it through the plastic. There was one slice of ham and one slice of cheese barely visible between the two pieces of almost too thick bread.

There was a silence before Mary-Margret said, “ So... Where were you? You were gone for a long time before you opened up Greg's phone. “

“ I was talking to Hook and before that, I was filling out Belle's paperwork. Someone had to, “ Emma shrugged. She wasn't going to tell Mary-Margret but she had put Mr. Gold down as Belle's emergency contact. It seemed like the right thing to do since he had chosen her. 

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret nodded. “ Did you get anything else out of Hook? I mean, like something we can use? “

“ No, “ Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “ He flirted with me and really seemed pleased with himself over what he did to Gold. “

“ He just can't give up, can he? “ Mary-Margret said.

“ He is persistent, “ Emma rolled her eyes.

Mary-Margret looked at the floor, “ So... Have you figured anything out? “

“ I guess we have to see if Greg survives and go from there, “ Emma shrugged. “ There's not much else we can do at this point. “

“ I don't mean about that, “ Mary-Margret reached out and touched her right hand, her middle finger resting on Emma's ring finger. “ You still haven't told me where this came from. “

 

Emma sighed, “ Gold gave it to me... When I went to show him the picture of the babies. “

 

“ I see, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Did he propose to you? “

 

Emma shook her head, “ No. It's... It's part of a protection spell. He put one on me to protect me from Cora and anyone else who doesn't know I'm pregnant. “

 

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, “ So you ARE protected? “

 

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. No one can see it except those who know. “

 

Mary-Margret sighed, “ That's a relief... But there is one thing. “

 

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ What's that? “

 

“ When I first saw it, “ Mary-Margret motioned to her left hand. “ It was over there. “

 

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I had Gold switch it because I wasn't comfortable with it on my left. A lot of people knowand I was afraid it would cause trouble if any of them saw it. “

 

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret nodded. “ I can understand that. “

 

“ I figured you would, “ Emma said.

 

Mary-Margret looked her in the eyes, “ So what are you going to do now that he's gone back to Belle? “

 

Emma frowned, “ I haven't got time for that right now. “

“ Emma, “ Mary-Margret said firmly. “ You'll have to deal with it eventually. It's not just about you anymore. “

“ I know it isn't, “ Emma pulled away. “ It's about them and us and Henry... “

“ Did you get the chance to tell Henry? “ Mary-Margret asked. She had taken David out of the apartment so Emma could tell the boy the truth.

Emma shook her head, “ No. Archie showed up before I could. “

“ Oh Emma, “ Mary-Margret touched her shoulder. “ He's going to have to know. He's going to start having questions sooner or later. “

“ I know that, “ Emma said. She crossed her arms under her breasts. “ It's just that... How am I going to tell him that Gold left me like this? He's already distrustful of him and now this? This is going to be the last nail in the coffin for sure. “

“ But he has to know, “ Mary-Margret said. 

Emma sighed, “ I know he does... I know. “

There was a knock at the door, " You two in there? " It was Leroy.  


" Uh yeah, " Emma called, relieved that someone had interrupted them.  She didn't want to talk about it anymore and not just because it was painful.  She didn't want anyone hearing anything that they didn't need to know.  


" Come on, " Leroy said.  " Let's go back to the waiting room.  I don't want to miss any news. "  


" Me neither, " Emma replied.  She looked at Mary-Margret, " Let's go. "  



	18. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes sure Doctor Whale is not going to back out but then the good doctor makes a run for it. Bae and Neal get released from the pit by Wendy and are told some bad news. Mary-Margret and David try to convince Emma she needs to go home before Ruby returns with Doctor Whale. Mr. Gold makes a decides to try a spell to get Belle's memories back so he can tell her the truth. Emma goes to talk to Greg but has to wait a little longer before she can. Mr. Gold tries his idea but it backfires. Emma talks to Greg then heads home with her family. Mr. Gold uses the globe. Emma finally makes it home but doesn't get much of a chance to rest when an unexpected visitor arrives.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Chapter Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


David walked towards the surgery ward, looking for Doctor Whale. He wanted to make sure he was sobering up and getting ready to operate on Greg. He didn't seem too keen on letting the man livebut David wasn't going to let him die. If he did, it would cause a lot more problems for Storybrooke.

He was afraid the stranger's death would draw more attention to the town. He was pretty sure the state police would come in and do an investigation. There was no telling what they would see during such an inquest. It sounded a lot riskier than getting Greg back on his feet and on his way home.

At least they could try to convince Greg he was seeing things when he saw Mr. Gold using magic and chalk it up to his accident. Trying to convince the police that Greg had died from his injuries wasn't going to be so simple. They would want his paperwork and full accounts of everything. David knew that a seasoned investigator would smell a cover-up and try to find the truth.

He knew how Emma could get, investigating things until she knew the absolute truth. If the police had someone like her, they didn't stand a chance at covering up Greg's demise. David got to the end of the hall, where the operating rooms were and saw Doctor Whale standing just outside the door. He was staring at something intently and unaware of David's approach.

“ What's that? “ He asked as he neared the doctor, nodding down. To him, it looked like an expensive watch. The face was chipped, the hands stopped but at a strange time, probably knocked askew from the impact. The speedometer in the car had stopped in a similar fashion, lending more information tat would help them piece together the crash. Greg had been driving quite fast for the twisting road that led into town, making it quite a wonder how Hook had survived.

“ Oh, “ Doctor Whale glanced at him then back at the watch. “ Just the guy's personal effects. I get the best watches this way. “

David looked at him, hoping he was kidding. Doctor Whale had the morals of a street rat, something that made him a little unpopular among the townspeoplebut he was a good doctor. He had taken excellent care of him while he was in the coma and done his best with Emma when she had passed out from low blood sugar. He also knew she was pregnant, something he had graciously kept to himself and only those who needed to be involved in her care.

He was still a little angry over the fact he had slept with Mary-Margretbut it had been before the curse was broken. He wanted to leave it at that though he couldn't help but wonder if the doctor still thought about his wife in such a way. If he did, he hoped Doctor Whale would keep it to himself. He was ready to knock the lecherous bastard's lights out though if he shared any of the unbecoming details of their oh so brief tryst.

“ Joking, “ He said and gave a bit of a chuckle. David chuckled too as he added, “ As far as you know. Too bad it's cracked. “

David was no longer in a joking mood, such frivolity wasting precious time. He looked towards the operating room as he became more serious, “ I figured you'd be scrubbing in by now. “

Doctor Whale looked up from the watch, “ Oh yeah. Yeah... I wanna do that. “

David didn't like the way he replied and crossed his arms, suddenly remembering how he had found the doctor after he had brought Daniel back from the dead. It had been in a bid to get Regina to figure out a way to get them back home. The plan backfiredand the monster he had created end up tearing off his left arm before fleeing to terrorize Henry at the stable. Regina had taken care of him though, using her magic when she said she wasn't going to.

“ Arm okay? “ He asked.

“ Fine, “ Doctor Whale nodded. “ Good as new. “

David nodded, knowing there was only one person in town that could reattach an arm. Doctor Whale's conversation with Mr. Gold was starting to make sense. It had been slightly cryptic at the time but now he knew what he was talking about when he had said Mr. Gold had 'fixed' him. David narrowed his eyes just slightly, “ And when did you your last drink? Mary-Margret said you were drunk. “

Doctor Whale looked at him for a long moment before he said, “ I'm not drunk, okay? “

“ It's just... “ David started then decided they had talked long enough. The longer they talked, the more Greg was bleeding into himself. “ Let's just save this guy, alright? “

He leaned closer to Doctor Whale, “ I don't care what he saw... We don't hack off people. “

Doctor Whale nodded then whispered, “ Right. Of course not. “

David turned to leave but stopped when Doctor Whale touched his arm, “ What? “

“ Make sure Emma goes home, “ He said. “ The condition she's in... She doesn't need this kind of stress. It could be harmful to her... “

“ I know, “ David cut him off, not wanting him to say the word in such an open space. He wasn't sure who was listening or who they would talk to. He knew Emma's stress had probably been compounded by the fact Mr. Gold was with Belle at the town line. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her about itbut he knew she was upset about it by the way she was so intent on other things.

He then looked at Doctor Whale, “ Go scrub up. We're wasting time we don't have. “

Doctor Whale noddedand David walked away...

**

**

Emma stared at the phone. It had rang again, the same person calling again. The caller ID just said 'Her', leaving her to wonder just who it was. Mary-Margret was nervously gnawing on the side of her right thumb, the tension obviously getting to her. Leroy looked down at the screen, “ Same person again. “

“ Her, “ Emma said. She scoffed, “ Cute. “

“ Probably a girlfriend, “ David said as he walked up. He had been away somewhere but hadn't told anyone where he was going. 

Mary-Margret took her thumb out of her mouth, “ We should just answer. Tell her he's okay. “

Emma looked at her. She couldn't believe her mother had said that knowing the condition Greg was in. He was sitting on Death's doorstep, ready to ring the doorbell. “ He's NOT okay.  He's circling the drain! “

“ He's alive, “ Ruby said firmly. “ We could at least let her know he's alive. “ 

David made doubting noise, “ Eh, the police could trace us here instantly. “

Emma knew it that was true and she looked at him, “ She can activate the 'find your phone' thing without us having to pick it up at all. “

Mary-Margret looked startled, like she hadn't even thought of that. The phone stopped and Emma looked down, relieved she had hung up. “ Well, “ Leroy said. “ That settles that. “

Mary-Margret threw her head back, “ Oh my nerves can't take this! Is the surgery almost over? “

“ I think it takes... “ Emma started but stopped when a male nurse approached and then turned to walk away. 

“ Whoa...Wait, wait, “ David went after him. “ Any news? “

“ No, “ The nurse said. “ I was just looking for the doctor. “

Ruby stepped forward, sounding surprised as she said, “ He's not in the OR? “

“ He never came in, “ The nurse said.

“ Then page him! “ Emma was shocked and angered by the news, it coming out in her voice as she spoke to the nurse. The nurse looked scared by her forcefulness and skittered to a nearby phone then dialed it. 

“ He was not looking so good when I talked to him, “ David sighed.

A moment later, the sound of a pager could be heard. Emma looked to the side when Mary-Margret said, “ He's here. “

Emma slipped Greg's phone in her jacket pocket as she moved towards the bin of dirty hospital clothing. She moved a sheet before pulling out Doctor Whale's discarded lab coat. She knew it was his because his name tag was still attached to it. She reached into the pocket the sound was coming from and pulled out his pager, “ No... But his pager is. “

She looked up, realizing he had fled. She hadn't been one hundred percent about Doctor Whale's willingness to save Gregand now she knew her hunch was right. “ He's gone. “ 

“ We have to find him! “ David moved forward. “ That man is going to die without him. Doctor Whale is the only one who can do the surgery. “

Emma looked at the nurse, “ Where's Doctor Darling? Isn't he a surgeon? “

The nurse frowned, “ I could call him. “

“ Then do it! “ Emma shouted. She remembered how Doctor Darling had taken such good care of her and hoped he could take care of Greg as well. She watched as the nurse dialed another number and hung up. “ Well? “

The nurse took a step back, “ I paged him. If he's in the hospital... “

The phone rang, cutting him off. Emma darted forward, picking it up. “ Doctor Darling? “

“ Miss Swan? “ He sounded confused. “ Why are you calling me? “

“ I haven't got time for details, “ Emma said. “ There's a man down here at the hospital that needs emergency surgery and Doctor Whale's gone AWOL on us. Can you do it? “

“ I would love to help, Miss Swan but I'm just a gastro surgeon. Unless it's an emergency involving his stomach or gallbladder, I can't help you. “

“ Can you at least TRY? “ Emma asked.

Doctor Darling sighed, “ I COULD trybut I might end up doing more damage than good. Besides that, I need to know what's wrong and look at his x-rays or MRI results, which will take time. Can you at least give me an idea of what's going on? “

Emma growled, “ He was in a car accident and he's bleeding internally. “

“ From where? “ Doctor Darling asked.

“ I don't know, “ Emma said. “ I just know he's going to drown in his own blood if it doesn't get stopped. Doctor Whale said it's not heavybut he will die if something isn't done. “

“ Then I suggest you find Whale, “ Doctor Darling said gravely. “ It will take me at least twenty minutes to get to the hospital because I'm at home right now and then the briefing could take longer than that and prepping for surgery? More time. I have a feeling you don't have that much time to waste. “

“ We don't, “ Emma said.

“ Then find Whale, “ Doctor Darling said again. “ He's your best option right now. “

Emma growled, “ Fine. Thanks anyway. “

Emma hung up the phone and turned back to David and the others. “ I guess he can't help us? “ David asked quietly.

“ No, “ Emma clenched her fists at her sides. “ He said Whale is our only optionbut we don't know where he went. “

Ruby stepped forward, “ Maybe I can help. May I? “

Emma looked down at the lab coat which she still had clenched in her hand. She held it out to Ruby, “ Here. “

Ruby took the coat and sniffed it. “ Got the scent? “ David asked when she crinkled her nose.

“ Boozy, “ Ruby said. “ And sweaty... I smell coffee too. Disinfectant... Cologne... Medicine. “

“ Just find him and bring him back, “ Emma said. “ We'll watch Hook and figure out our options if Whale doesn't come back. “

“ Maybe Doc could do it, “ Mary-Margret suggested.

“ Surgery? “ Leroy laughed then looked around to find no one else was amused. He stopped, becoming serious, “ No. He's a family doctor, not a surgeon. He's knows how to deliver babies and give shotsbut he can't do that. “

“ Maybe he didn't even run, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason. “

“ Oh, I don't think so, “ David said. “ He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's dead fiancee back to life. “

“ Daniel? “ Mary-Margret looked at him. 

“ You didn't tell her? “ Emma asked. It wasn't the first she had heard of itbut she thought maybe he had told Mary-Margret about it.

“ I hadn't got around to it yet, no, “ David sighed. “ Anyway, Whale had his arm ripped off and put back on. “

“ Cool, “ Leroy said.

“ Wait, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Daniel came back? “

“ Like some kind of Frankenstein, “ Emma said.

“ That's Whale. Doctor and Daniel was his... “ David said.

“ What went on here while we were gone? “ Mary-Margret cut him off.

David shook his head and groaned. Emma knew from just that there had been a lot beside what she had been told. She wondered just how much he had shared with Mary-Margret and was getting the feeling she knew more than her mother. She stepped forward to Ruby, realizing they were wasting more precious time.

“ Ruby, get going. Bring back Doctor... Frankenstein, “ She hesitated as her mind wrapped around the fact of his true identity. Hands that had touched dead bodies hand touch her. She could only imagine how Mary-Margret felt knowing that... If it had occurred to her yet.

“ We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck, “ Emma muttered as Ruby dashed out of the hospital.

“ She'll find him, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma sighed, “ Yeah but what kind of state is he going to be in? “

**

**

Baelfire watched as Neal tried to climb the wall to the window. He had done it several times but failed. He wasn't giving up though his hands were raw from his attempts. He had managed to pull several roots loose from the dirt that surrounded thembut none of them were strong enough to support his weight.

“ Just stop, “ Baelfire finally said. “ We need to think of another plan. “

Neal turned to him and hissed, “ So what your idea? “

Baelfire blinked under his intense glare. He looked almost crazed, like a trapped animal, “ I don't have one but I don't think we'll get out that way. I think the window is too small anyway. “

Neal pointed to the window, “ That is the only way out. That trap door is too high above usand I don't think it can be opened without magic. “

“ We'll find a way out, “ Baelfire said. “ We just have to think. “

Neal glared at him, “ While we're thinking, Christine's out there... Somewhere. She could be hurt or dead... “

“ Don't think like that, “ Baelfire cut him off. “ I'm sure she's not dead. “

Neal scoffed, “ How can you even say that? We've been trapped down here all damn day and know NOTHING! “

“ Because we have to have faith that she's alive, “ Baelfire said firmly. “ Can YOU think of a reason why Peter or anyone would want her dead? “

Neal stared at him for a long time then closed his eyes, “ No... “

“ Then she has to be alive, “ Baelfire said. 

“ Hello? “ A muffled voice came from the wall behind Baelfire. “ Is someone down here? “

Neal and Baelfire looked at each other in surprise. “ Wendy? “ Baelfire breathed when he recognized the voice.

“ Bae? “ Wendy called through the wall. “ Is that really you? “

“ Yeah! “ Baelfire shouted. “ Can you get us out of here? “

“ I can try, “ Wendy replied. “ There's a door here. “

“ A door? “ Baelfire moved towards the wall. “ Where? “

“ Can't you see it? “ Wendy sounded puzzled.

Baelfire looked at Neal. He shook his headand Baelfire turned back to the wall, “ No. I can't. “

“ Let me just... “ Wendy said then sounded like she was using all her might to do something. Dirt showered down around a slowly appearing doorway as she pushed on the door from her side. Roots snapped and light started to pour in around the door.

When Baelfire could, he grabbed the edge of it and pulled it open. Wendy fell into the room, Baelfire catching her before she hit the floor. “ Are you alright? “ He asked as she trembled in his arms, the effort taking a lot out of her.

“ Fine, “ She gasped as she moved back onto her feet. She smoothed her dress then grabbed Baelfire by the hands, “ There isn't much time. You need to come with us. We were about to leave when I heard the shouting. “

Baelfire furrowed his brow at Wendy's urgent tone and expression, “ What's going on? “

“ John, Michael and I have to leave, “ Wendy said. “ I overheard Peter talking to Tinker Bell. Something is coming... A curse Tinker Bell says is going to envelop all the realms and rip us away to some horrible place. “

“ A... Curse? “ Baelfire stammered. “ How does she know? “

“ Tinker Bell travels the realms, looking for children to bring to Peter. She heard it while she was away, “ Wendy said. “ I haven't got time to explain much more but we need to leave. “

“ But how are we getting out? “ Baelfire asked. He couldn't think of a way out... Except for one.

“ The star, “ Neal muttered before Baelfire could say it himself. “ You have a way to get to the star? “

Wendy nodded, “ I do. I have some of Tinker's pixie dust. If we use it, we can fly out of here. “

“ Magic? “ Baelfire took a step back. “ You want me to use magic? “

“ It's the only way, “ Wendy said. “ Please... Just come with us. “

“ I can't... “ Baelfire shook his head. After seeing what it had done to his father and how the bean had not worked the way he hoped, he never wanted to touch anything magical again.

Neal grabbed Baelfire by the arm, “ Don't refuse so quickly. What if this curse takes you back to your father? Do you want that? “

Baelfire frowned. He had told Christine and Neal about Rumplestiltskin and how angry he was at him. He also said he never wanted to see him again. “ No... “

“ Then let's do it, “ Neal said. “ Let's find Christine and let's get out of here. “

Wendy blinked, “ You mean the girl Peter went to collect from the pirates? “

“ The pirates? “ Neal looked at Wendy. “ What do you know about it? “

“ The pirates heard about the curse somehow as welland they traded Christine for some pixie dust so their captain could return home. I don't know much else than that, “ Wendy said.

“ Do you know where she is? “ Neal stepped forward.

Wendy nodded, “ Yes but she's not close. If we go get her, it will waste time. “

“ We've got to, “ Neal said. “ There's no way I'm leaving without her. Where is she? “

Wendy blinked, “ I can give youa mapbut it will take too much time. “

“ Not if we go now, “ Neal said. “ Give me the map and the dust and I swear to you we will meet you in the air. “

Wendy hesitated then nodded, “ Fine. Follow me. “

**

**

The wait was agonizing, Emma tapping her fingers on the arm of the very uncomfortable plastic chair she was sitting in. It had been a while since Ruby went after Doctor Whaleand she was starting to wonder if Ruby was going to bring him back in time. She then leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. The whole situation was giving her a headache that wasn't helped by her empty stomach.

She had ended up throwing away the sandwich Mary-Margret had gotten her after only taking two bites. The bread was too soggy and there really wasn't even enough meat for the thing to be considered a sandwich anyway. Though it had waned considerably, she was still battling an ever-present yet mild bit of nausea which the sandwich had done nothing to help. She cradled her head in her hands, trying to will the pain away.

She looked up when someone touched her shoulder. She furrowed her brow at Mary-Margret and David. They had vanished for a few minutes but were back, worried expressions on their faces. “ What? Has something happened? “ She asked.

“ No, “ Mary-Margret shook her head. She looked at David, “ Your father and I have been talking and we think that maybe you... “

“ I what? “ Emma looked up at them.

David sighed, leaning forward. He looked around again before he said, “ We think you should just go home and rest. This stress isn't good for you or... “

“ I'm fine, “ Emma cut him off. “ Besides, I would just be more antsy at home, waiting. I want to be here. “

“ But Doctor Whale said... “ David started.

“ Screw him, “ Emma cut him off again. “ I can handle this. “

David looked at her seriously, “ Can you? “

Emma blinked, appalled her father would ask such a thing. “ Yeah, “ She scoffed. “ I can. I'm staying here until I know if Greg is going to live or die so we know what move to make next. “

“ Are you sure that's the only reason you're staying here? “ Mary-Margret asked gently as she sat down next to her. 

Emma opened her mouth to speakbut no words came out as she stared at her parents. She wasn't even sure how they could think to broach that subject in the waiting room. There were too many people aroundand they knew she couldn't talk about it. “ Oh that's so not fair, “ She finally said.

“ But it's true, isn't it? “ Mary-Margret said. “ You're scared you're going to think about... Him if you leave. “

Emma leaned into them, “ It's over between us. Can we just move on? “

“ The question is can you? “ Mary-Margret replied. 

Emma frowned, “ Yeah... I can. Now, can we get back to worrying about Greg? “

David and Mary-Margret exchanged knowing looks then nodded. David took a seat next to Mary-Margret, “ Fine. “

They backed offand Emma sighed inwardly. She had been trying to keep her mind off of Mr. Gold and Bellebut it seemed her parents couldn't. They fell silent, so Emma looked toward the emergency room entrance. A few moments after she did, she saw Ruby and Doctor Whale walk in.

“ You're back, “ Mary-Margret gasped as she got to her feet. She had noticed too.

“ Finally, “ Emma added. She had never been so relieved to see him.

He stopped in front of them, “ I don't know why you all were so worried... I was just stretching my legs. “

Emma couldn't believe he was being so nonchalant about it. His little escaped could have cost Greg his life and the town a whole lot more. Ruby had obviously said whatever he needed to hear to get him back to the hospital though. He took a deep breath, “ Now... I'm gonna go do this thing. “

Emma watched as he walked towards the hallway that would lead to the operating rooms. As he walked, he turned and gave Ruby a smile and a nod. She nodded slightly in return, watching him until he was out of sight. “ What happened out there? “ Emma asked when Ruby looked at them.

Ruby sighed, “ We just had a little talk that helped him change his perspective. I don't think we have anything to worry about... Not with Greg anyway. “

“ Great, “ Emma nodded once then sighed. “ Now, we wait. “

**

**

Mr. Gold stood at the display case, staring down at Belle's chipped cup. After Cora had left, he realized he did indeed have a spell that could bring Belle's memories back. It had taken a few agonizingly slow hoursbut he had enchanted the cup with the spell. She would have to hold it and concentrate on itand her memories would return. 

In order to do that, he would need to go back to the hospital. The thought was daunting to say the least. He knew that Emma and her family were most likely still there, trying to do something about the stranger. If they saw him return, they would think he had changed his mind about helping. 

He had to get past them though so he could finish what he started with Belle. He wasn't going to give up, wanting to tell her the truth about Emma and the children. He was leaving Bellebut he was not going to abandon her. He respected her too much to do something so cold, knowing the harsh sting of abandonment all too well himself. 

He sighed, picking up the cup and heading for the door. As he opened it, he looked towards the display case again. The globe was sitting there, waiting to be used. He vowed he wouldn't use it though until he was finished with what he was setting out to do...

**

**

“ A cup of decaf for Emma, David, “ Mary-Margret frowned as David fedchange into the coffee machine. She looked at Emma, “ Right? “

“ Right, “ Emma sighed, wishing she could have regular coffee or even a triple shot espresso from Granny's. She felt like she was running on fumes after waiting for so long. It had been a few hours since Doctor Whale went to work on Greg.

“ Maybe some food from the snack machine too? “ Mary-Margret offered.

Emma shook her head, “ No thanks. Coffee's fine. “

Mary-Margret gave her a sad look as she handed her the cup but said nothing. She knew her mother wanted to say something elsebut kept it inside since there were so many people around. “ You need to eat, “ David glanced at her.

“ I'll eat when I get home, “ Emma replied as she took a sip of coffee. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ruby walking away. She turned to see she was walking towards Doctor Whale. He had finally emerged from the operating room. “ Where are the others? “ She heard him ask.

Ruby motioned towards them, “ Getting coffee from the machine. What's the verdict? “

“ He'll live, “ Doctor Whale replied quietly.

“ You did it? “ Ruby asked.

“ Thank you, “ Doctor Whale replied. “ Monster to monster. “

“ You did it! “ Ruby gasped happily. 

“ What the... “ David turned and gasped. “ Whale's back. “

Ruby and Doctor Whale rushed over to them as they walked towards them, “ He's gonna make it? “

Doctor Whale sighed, “ He's got some recuperating ahead of him... A few weeks maybe but yes. He's going to live. “

“ Thank goodness, “ Mary-Margret gasped.

Doctor Whale smiled, “ Or me. “

“ I'm telling you right now, “ Leroy said sharply. “ This will come to no good. “

“ Quiet Leroy, “ David hushed him.

“ I want to talk to him, “ Emma said. She had so many questions for him. She wanted to know who he was and where he had come from. She also wanted to know how he had been able to get into town.

“ He's waking up now, “ Doctor Whale said. 

Ruby gasped, “ Already? “

“ I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case, you know, he keeled over but so far so good, “ Doctor Whale said.

“ Alright then, “ Mary-Margret looked at David.

“ Let's talk to him, “ David nodded.

Emma looked at them, thinking it was a bad idea. “ We're not talking to him as a group, “ She said. “ We're not a group sheriff. “

“ But we've been doing this together, “ Mary-Margret looked confused.

Emma looked at her mother then her father, “ We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her. “

“ That's probably true, “ David looked at Mary-Margret.

Mary-Margret smiled like she was biting her tongue then sighed, “ We'll be right here then. “

They all nodded at each other and Emma handed Leroy her coffee before heading off to the recovery room. As she walked in, one of the recovery room nurses stepped in front of her. It was the redheaded one she remembered being named Ariel. “ I'm here to see Mr. Mendel, “ Emma said. She looked into the room where the recovery beds were and saw a bit of activity around the last bed in the room. She looked at Ariel, “ What's going on in there? “

“ He pulled his IV loose by accident as he woke up and a couple of the other nurses are tending to it, “ Ariel replied.

Emma frowned, “ So when can I see him? “

“ Soon, “ Ariel said. “ Please just wait here. “

Emma frowned as she walked away. She walked to the wall and leaned against it, thinking about what she would ask once she could see him...

**

**

Mr. Gold walked into Belle's room, relieved he had managed to slip into the hospital unnoticed. She was sitting up in the bedbut sleeping again, probably sedated after his last intrusion. He felt so bad for scaring herbut he had hoped his kiss would bring her memories back. He approached the bed carefully, reaching for her arm when he got close enough to touch her.

She startled, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around then gasped. “ Shh... “ Mr. Gold said. “ I'm not here to hurt you. Please, just listen to me. “

“ Why are you back? “ Belle looked scared and confused as she scooted away but the bed kept her from going too far. “ I... I don't want you near me. “

Mr. Gold reached into his coat and pulled out the chipped cup as he fought back the lump that was rising in his throat. To see her so frightened of him was like a knife to his heart. He held the cup out to her, “ I know you don't remember but just indulge me. Please? “

She eyed him warily and took the cup from him roughly. It was a sharp contrast to the way she had handled it when she had seen it next to the spinning wheel and delicately picked up. That time, she handled it like a precious treasure but now she handled it like it would bite her. “ Be careful with it, “ He cautioned her because he was scared she would break it handling it in such a way.

She looked at it then at him, “ It's... It's a cup. It's damaged. “

“ Just look at it, “ Mr. Gold said. He pointed to it, “ Focus... It's your talisman. “

She looked up from the cup at those words, giving him an incredulous stare. She took a deep breath, “ It's a cup. “

“ You dropped it in... In my castle, “ Mr. Gold explained to her though he could sense her skepticism growing. “ You were afraid that you had angered me. “

Belle shook her head and shoved the cup back into his hand, looking at him like he was insane. She was starting to shake a little, like she was getting scared, “ Here. You need to go and take your cup. “

“ No, no, no, “ He said as he pushed it back towards her. “ I charmed it. If you focus, it will work... It's magic. “

“ Okay! “ Belle's voice shook as she pushed the cup back towards him, pushing him back as well. Her voice trembled as she continued, “ Just go away! Stop talking about magic and... Take... Your... Cup! “

He pushed it into her hands, “ Just look at it. “

Belle took the cup and flung it across the room. It hit the wall across from the bed and shattered into several pieces. All Mr. Gold could do was stare at what she had done, knowing the woman he knew was truly gone. If she were still there, she would have never done such a thing.

His only hope of her memory returning had rested in that cupand now it was gone. He turned to look at her, finding she was shaking and still looked scared. She gave him a glance and began to cry as she said, “ Just go... Just go away! “

Mr. Gold took a deep breath to stem his own tears, knowing he couldn't leave her like a brave and truthful man. He would have to take the coward's way out, walking away from her when she didn't know who she was or the truth. He had wanted to avoid thatbut it seemed he couldn't. He moved away from the bed as he whispered, “ I'm sorry... “

Belle said nothing as she sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest as she watched him leave. He paused at the remains of the cup before fleeing the room...

**

**

The nurses that had been replacing Greg's IV finally walked out of the recovery bay, one of them nodding to Ariel. “ So can I go in now? “ Emma asked.

“ Yes but try not to stay too long. He needs his rest, “ Ariel said as she handed her a bag. “ These things are his. “

Emma nodded as she got his phone out of her back pocket and placed it in the bag, “ I just have a few questions for him. “

“ Go on then. He's probably still going to be groggy, “ Ariel said and walked back to the nurses' station.

Emma walked towards the recovery bay, pushing open the door. She was trying to keep her head straight, thinking of what she would ask him. She wanted to everything to appear perfectly normal so he wouldn't suspect anything. There was no telling what he had seen at the town lineand she hoped she could convince him he was dreaming if he said he saw anything strange. 

“ Nurse, “ Greg turned his head to her as she approached the bed.

“ Sheriff Swan actually, “ Emma said firmly. 

“ I'm thirsty, “ Greg's voice let her know he was in a lot of pain in spite of the medicine he had probably been given. 

Emma walked to the bedside table, picking up a glass of water that sat there. “ Here, “ She said as she handed it to him. He took the glass and got a drink as she held up the bag in her other hand, “ I have your personal effects. I''m just going to put them here, okay? “

He nodded as he took a huge drink then let his hand fall to the bed, the cup still in it. Emma took a deep breath, “ So, Mr. Mendel... I wanted to talk to you about the accident. “

He looked at her, fear in his eyes, “ Did I hit somebody? “

Emma wasn't quite sure how to answer that, her lack of words making Greg more scared. “ Oh my God, I hit someone. Is he okay? “

“ Don't worry about him, “ Emma put her hands up. Greg gave her a strange lookand she stammered, “ The damage was pretty minor. “

He looked to the ceiling, “ Oh thank God. “

Emma walked around to the foot of the bed, “ But I do need you to state what happened in your own words... What you did, what you saw. “

Greg went to push himself up in the bed, “ Well, I... I didn't see anything. “

Emma cocked her head to the side, “ Well you were driving. “

Greg hesitated, “ Yeah but... I saw the road of course. “

Emma moved to the side of the bed again, “ I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease. There might be an explanation if you saw... “ Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of something to say. She didn't want to let on that anything he may have seen was indeed the truth. After all, Mr. Gold had said Greg had seen him using magic.

“ I was texting, “ Greg cut her off. 

“ Oh, “ Emma crossed her arms under her breasts. That changed things. If he wasn't looking at the road at all then he hadn't seen what Mr. Gold thought he had.

“ I looked down, “ Greg looked down to illustrate his point. “ Just for a second and when I looked back up, he was right there and he was too close to avoid but I... I know that it's not legal in Maine. “

“ It's okay, “ Emma said. She thought about his facial expressions during the conversationand he had not given off any signals that triggered her super power. She stammered as relief flooded her, knowing Storybrooke's secret was safe, “ I'm just glad that you were honest with me. “

Greg sighed, “ So no charges? “

“ No. No charges, “ Emma said quietly as she moved back to the foot of the bed. “ I will let you go with a warning this time. “

Greg sighed again, “ Thank you. “

Emma knew it was just better that way. If she did charge him with something, he would have to stay longer or return to face them. She knew that was a bad idea whereas letting him just go was much safer. There was a slim chance he would return on his ownbut she hoped he wouldn't.

He looked towards the door then at her again, “ So when can I head home? “

“ As soon as the doctor clears you, “ Emma let her arms fall to her sides. She then gave him the gentlest smile she could muster, “ We don't want to keep you. “

She nodded and walked away from the bed. She went to the nurses' station, “ I'm done with Mr. Mendel, Ariel. He's all yours. “

“ Great, Sheriff. Now, you go home and get some rest, “ Ariel replied. “ He's in very good hands here. “

“ I know he is, “ Emma nodded and headed back towards where she had left her friends and family. The horrible night was finally over, both figuratively and literally. The first rays of morning sunlight were coming through the windowsand Emma stopped at one just to look out for a moment. 

She took a deep breath and started down the hallway again, reaching the stairs that led to the waiting room. She walked down them to find the others had stayed right there, waiting for her. Leroy moved towards her, “ He didn't see nothing? “ He asked.

“ Free and clear, “ Emma said and smiled.

Mary-Margret sighed in relief, “ Good. “

“ Now, “ David said. “ If things could calm down for ten minutes, maybe we can catch our breath. “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah... And a shower, a nap and some food. “

“ Oh that sounds good, “ Mary-Margret said. “ We'll go get Henryand we can have breakfast at home. “

“ I'm in, “ David said. “ Let's get out of here. “

**

**

Mr. Gold walked to the back of the shop, the globe in his right hand. He set it down on the work table, deciding that he was going to have to use it though he didn't accomplish what he had set out to do. Belle was still frightened of him and had broken her cup, the only thing that belonged to her in their world. He had wanted her to remember herselfbut it looked impossible now.

The only thing that did seem possible was finding Baelfire. He could leave townand the globe would lead him but he would still need a bit more help. He would worry about that once he located Baelfire though. He touched the globe, making sure one last time that Cora hadn't tricked him.

He sensed nothing wrong with itand he decided to proceed. He lifted his right hand, pricking his index finger on the spindle at the top. He squeezed out a good sized drop of blood and let it fall onto the frosted surface. It lit up, his blood providing the magic it needed to work.

It sank into the glass, the globe starting to turn as the blood swirled and formed a map. On that map, a spot shimmered bright, marking the location of his son. “ Bae, “ He whispered. He then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and connect to the last part of his plan.

He tried and triedbut Emma did not respond. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or he just wasn't reaching her. He sighed, deciding he would just have to go to her...

**

**

“ You guys were gone all night, “ Henry said as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. They had just collected the boy from the bed and breakfast. He was fully rested and completely hyper. “ Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all? “

David pushed the front door open after he unlocked it. He then headed for the kitchen and looked at Emma, “ Cereal okay? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. It was their best option since they were all exhausted. They were all too tired to be messing with anything that involved thinking.

“ I want to know what happened! “ Henry whined as Emma closed the door. “ Please! The short version, the long version... I don't care. “

Mary-Margret sighed as she started to help David, “ Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight. Someone got hurt. “

“ We weren't sure if Doctor Frankenstein could fix himbut he did, “ Emma added as Henry jumped up on one of the bar stools. She took a seat next to him.

“ Doctor? “ Henry furrowed his brow. He smiled, “ Oh... That's who Whale is. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ But without the neck bolts. “

“ The monster that had the bolts, “ Henry said gently. “ Not the doctor. “

“ Right... But either way, some of us having known him, “ Emma glanced at Mary-Margret, who was getting a kettle ready for tea. “ It's weird. “

“ It's not weird, “ Mary-Margret hadn't missed the look. “ We're past it... We were cursed. “

Henry looked at her, “ What are you talking about? “

David placed bowls of cereal in front of Henry and Emma, “ Nothing. “

“ Wait, “ Henry said.

“ Really, “ Mary-Margret cut him off. “ It's nothing. “

Henry got up and dashed away, “ Ah-ah, “ David called after himbut he was already gone. Emma looked at David and smiled as he handed her a spoon but said nothing.

Henry returned as Emma started eating, the story book in his hands. “ Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories. “

Emma put her spoon down and turned to him, grabbing his cereal and setting it in front of him. “ Eat. I really want to go to bed. The twins and I need sleep. “

“ If the curse went to places with other stories, “ Henry continued, making Emma put her head down on the counter. The last thing she needed was for Henry to be hyped up with new theories. Just like with the story book, she knew he would talk about nothing else. She lifted her head as he continued, “ Then who knows who else is in this town? “

Emma was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. She turned to look at it, wondering who would be coming to their door so early in the morning. She got off her bar stool and walked towards itbut the person on the other side didn't have the patience to wait for her. Her heart jumped into her throat when her eyes fell on Mr. Gold as he walked in like he had every right to be there.

“ Gold, “ She stopped in her tracks.  In spite of the night's events, her body still reacted to his presence.  “ We've all had a long night. “

“ I know, “ Mr. Gold nodded. ~But I need to talk to you. ~

“ Then why are you here? “ Emma asked.  She already knew they needed to but they also needed to keep up the verbal conversation as well as their private one.  ~I really don't think we have much to talk about. You made your choice. I thought we were through. ~

~Not quite, ~ Mr. Gold replied. “ Do you remember that favor you owe me, Emma? “

Emma frowned. He had reminded her at the hospital. “ Yeah, “ She breathed.

“ I'm cashing it in, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ It's not a good... “ Emma stammered as David moved to stand at her side. She couldn't think of a worse time for him to call it in.

“You do honor your agreements, don't you? “ He cut her off, his tone quiet and even. She put her thumbs in her back pockets but he didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued, “ I need to find someone so we're leaving today. Pack your bag. “

“ Leaving? “ Mary-Margret said as she came towards them.

Henryhad come to Emma's side as wellbut she didn't know he was there until he said, “ Where? “

“ Wait, “ Emma narrowed her eyes. “ Find someone? Who? “

“ My son, “ Mr. Gold said as he looked her in the eyes. His stare madethe rest of the world fall away and Emma's heart raced. She remembered talking to him about Baelfire. She believed she was just one of a few who knew about him, Belle probably being one of the others.

“ It has to be today because every minute I'm here is a minute closer to me killing Hook, “ He said. ~And I know you don't want that, Emma. You'll have to arrest me and explain it to _them_. ~

Emma really didn't want Hook to be killed. Yes, she detested the pirate but she didn't want him dead nor did she want to put the father of her children away for murder. Regardless of who he was with, he was still their father. He then continued, “ So it's really best for all concerned if I leave and you're gonna come with me. “

He pointed at David and Mary-Margret as he said, “ Oh and we have a long history so know this and know it to be true. If anything happens while I'm away that could jeopardize my future, I will rain Hell down upon this town once I return... And Heaven help those who get in my way. “

Henry grabbed Emma, holding her and shaking in fear. Though the warning was cryptic, it promised much widespread destruction and devastation... And the look in Mr. Gold's eyes told them all it wasn't just an idle threat either. He looked at Emma again, “ I'll see you at noon. “

Emma watched as he turned, leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him...


	19. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets ready to leave and makes a decision. Mr. Gold prepares to leave Storybrooke before going to the apartment to collect Emma and Henry. Neal and Baelfire go to rescue Christine but Baelfire isn't sure about Neal's plans for afterward. Emma, Mr. Gold and Henry leave town.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Nineteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma stood at the dresser, trying to decide what to take with her on her trip. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't. With each minute that passed, it brought her a minute closer to having to leave with Mr. Gold and she still wasn't packed. When she had made the deal with him, she knew she would have to carry it out but she never thought it would never be at such a bad time.

Cora was in town, Regina was missing and anyone could come into Storybrooke. All that added to the fact she was just a little over three months pregnant just made it a perfect storm. She knew she had to do it though, remembering how murderous Mr. Gold had looked at the town line. His grudge against Hook extended further back than she wanted to imagine and she knew he would indeed kill the pirate unless he stayed way far away from him.

He had made so much progress, slowly becoming a better man and looking for other ways to solve problems than being his usual devious self. That had not gone unnoticed by Emma and she didn't want him to throw that away. The man he had most likely been was showing through his outer facade more and more, revealing he had been kind and gentle before becoming The Dark One.

Emma had a feeling he could be that man once again but Hook's presence threatened that, making the monster rear its ugly head once more. Though she had grown to accept every part of him, she wanted him to be a better person... Just like she had tried to be for Henry. All that was moot now that he had gone back to Belle but she just couldn't shake the feelings she had for him.

She didn't know how she was going to be with him alone and stand it. She wanted to distance herself from him as much as possible so she could make some sense of his decision. Being with him and knowing his heart was with someone else would be like plunging a knife into her own heart repeatedly but not dying. He had said so many things that made her feel like she was special to him but she couldn't help but think they were just words.

Her eyes went to the ring on her right hand. Oh how she wanted to rip it off and fling it to some unreachable corner of the room. She knew she couldn't do that, not as long as his spell was on her. Even the want to keep her from harm had made her think he was serious about their relationship. She was starting to wonder if it was just for the babies' sake and he had some plan for the children once they were born, like David feared.

She knew she just could not be with him for however long it took to find his son, not without incident. Being so close to him would force her to either bottle it up inside or confront him. Neither option was favorable though since keeping it inside would upset her and most likely harm the babies and a confrontation would likely end in disaster.

She wished there was someone who could go with her but no one in town could leave, not without losing their memories. She then inhaled sharply, realizing there WAS someone that could go. She glanced up in the mirror to look at Henry, who was sitting in the middle of her bed. He had been by her side since Mr. Gold had left the apartment, trailing behind her like a scared puppy. 

He now was sitting cross-legged, fingering the zipper of her suitcase as he propped his chin up with his left hand. She started to wonder just how safe he would be without her there. Her parents would have their hands full with keeping an eye on Hook and looking out for Cora. They also had to figure out just what Mr. Gold meant when said they needed to protect his future.

She figured it had something to do with Belle and keeping her safe from any further harm. She really couldn't think of anything else he could have been talking about. She didn't want to ponder it any longer, more concerned with concentrating on her own future and that of her son.

She knew that the child would only add to the stress Mary-Margret and David would have protecting the town and keeping Hook in line. She also knew Regina would take every opportunity she could to snatch the child back. If not her, Cora would attempt to do so. She knew she had only one option if she wanted to protect him... She would have to take him with her. 

It would kill two birds with one stone. He would be safe from Regina and she would not be alone with Mr. Gold. He would not be able to speak to her about their relationship or the babies in the child's presence, knowing Henry was unaware of the truth. The more she thought it over, the more it made sense and she knew it was her best option.

“ Henry? “ She said quietly, unsure of what to say or how he would react.

He lifted his head and looked at her reflection in the mirror, “ Yeah? “ He asked.

“ How do you feel about taking a little trip? “ Emma looked over her shoulder at him.

He blinked as he sat up straighter. His expression told her he didn't believe his ears, “ You mean... Go WITH you and Mr. Gold? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be pretty busy around here. “

Henry blinked again, “ You're sure? “

Emma turned to him, “ Yeah. I don't know how long this is going to take and I really would feel better if you were with me. “

Henry scooted out of the bed before rushing to her and hugging her around the waist. He then looked up at her, his brow furrowed, “ But what if Mr. Gold says 'no'? “

Emma put her arms around him and held him, “ I guess we'll have to see if he does, won't we? Go pack. Hurry. “

Henry let her go and ran down the stairs, his footsteps thudding hard on the wooden floor. “ Hey! No running in the house, Henry! “ David scolded him.

“ I have to pack, grandpa, “ Henry's voice carried up to Emma's ears. “ Emma's taking me with her. “

“ What? “ Mary-Margret and David both said at the same time. A moment later, Emma could hear two sets of footsteps running up the stairs. She knew their initial reaction would be along those lines but they would understand once she explained herself... Or at least that was her hope. They appeared at the top of the stairs as she turned to face them.

“ Are you crazy? “ David was the first to speak. Mary-Margret just stood there with her mouth open, staring at Emma.

“ No, “ Emma replied calmly. “ I don't know how long this is going to take and I don't want to leave Henry... Not with Cora and Regina lurking around in the shadows. You two have enough to worry about. “

David looked at Mary-Margret then at Emma again, “ I think we can keep an eye on him. “

“ Are you so sure about that? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. Henry was wily and slick, something she was sure he had gotten from his father though she hated to admit it. He had slipped away from David and Mary-Margret on a couple of occasions that she knew of, one being the time he had told Mr. Gold about the babies. David had told her that when she and Mary-Margret returned home.

He also told her about how the child had slipped off to the Mills' family mausoleum in a desperate bid to find something that would bring her mother and herself home. She also remembered how he had gotten away from Ruby and Granny the night Jefferson had taken her from the hospital. In addition to that, she recalled how she had sent him away so Ruby would talk to her about Ashley only to find him hiding in the beetle. He had a pretty good track record of slipping away and she just couldn't get herself to trust he wouldn't while she was away.

“ Do I have to remind you of all the times he's gotten away in the past? “ Emma finished.

David blinked then frowned, “ We can keep him on a tighter rein, Emma. “

Emma shook her head, “ Don't even say that. You know you can't unless you lock him up in the jail and even then, I doubt that will hold him. “

David growled but said nothing, letting Emma know he begrudgingly agreed. She turned her eyes to Mary-Margret, deep concern evident in her eyes. She knew her mother wanted to say something but was afraid to in front of David. She looked downstairs, “ Why don't you go check on Henry, David? I'm not sure he knows what to pack. “

David nodded silently and walked back downstairs. A moment passed before Mary-Margret moved towards Emma. “ I don't know what you think you're doing... “

“ I'm keeping my son safe, “ Emma said flatly. “ I can't risk Regina or Cora trying to take him. “

“ But Regina HATES her mother, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ She'll protect Henry from her. “

Emma cocked her head to the side, “ Cora knows about Henry and it won't take long for her to find out how much my son means to Regina. I don't want her snatching him up to use as a pawn in some bid to get Regina back. “

“ But David and I... “ Mary-Margret started.

“ Have enough to worry about with Hook and Cora around, “ Emma cut her off. She then frowned, “ And whatever Gold meant about protecting his future. “

“ I'm sure we can figure out what to do about all that without you taking Henry, “ Mary-Margret moved closer and looked Emma in the eyes. “ Is there another reason? “

Emma knew what she was getting at. She knew she was alluding to what had just happened and Mr. Gold choosing Belle over her and the babies. She frowned, “ I'm just concerned for Henry's safety. “

“ I think you want someone else there so you aren't alone with Gold, “ Mary-Margret said. “ You're scared of what you might do if you are... Or what might happen. “

“ I... “ Emma started but her mother had hit the nail right on the head. She sighed and closed her eyes, “ Fine. Yeah. Okay... Maybe. “

“ There's no maybe to it, Emma. You haven't dealt with him leaving you yet. The wound is still open and raw. It could make for some very bad decisions, “ Mary-Margret put her hands on her shoulders.

Emma shook her head, “ I... I told him to make up his mind and I would deal with whatever decision he made. Now, I have to. “

“ But can you? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma shrugged, “ I guess I will have to find a way, won't I? “

**

**

Mr. Gold stared at the globe, his eyes fixed on Baelfire's location. He was living on a small island called Manhattan, a part of New York City. He carefully mapped the location the globe pointed him to on one of the paper maps he had gotten before finding out he could not leave town. The globe had given him a fairly specific location, right down to the street.

He was apprehensive though, knowing very little about the outside world. Minus the small trip he had taken to retrieve Henry from Phoenix, he had never been out in it. He had tricked Regina into giving him permission to leave town but did not want to tempt fate by staying away too long. Though he was interested in it, he had to be careful.

It had been when Regina still believed he had been affected by the curse and did not recall his past life. If he had taken his time to explore the outside world, he knew he would blow his cover. The trip had taken just long enough for him to fly to Phoenix, collect Henry and fly back. He hoped this trip would be just as easy and give him time to speak with Emma privately.

He wanted to tell her why he had been at the town line with Belle but just hadn't had the chance to. The hospital was too crowded and she had been too busy with the stranger that had driven into town. He also had his hands full, trying to get Belle to remember herself so he could complete what he had set out to do. He was not going to back down until it was complete.

It looked like that was going to be impossible for the moment, Belle frightened by the things she had seen at the town line. If she had been herself, his use of magic wouldn't have scared her so bad. He wasn't even for sure if she would ever stop fearing him. That prospect saddened him, knowing that he would never be able to tell her the truth if she remained scared.

He would deal with that once he returned from finding his son and telling Emma he had chosen her. He hadn't got the chance and knew if she would continue to believe he had chosen Belle if he waited any longer. She needed to know he would be committed to what they had created. She had given him a chance he thought he had long since lost and he wasn't going to waste it.

He heard the doorknob turn and he looked up as Frederick walked into the shop, a garment bag thrown over his arm. He had sent him to got collect some clothes from home in case the trip took longer than expected. He hoped it didn't but he knew he would be foolish not to be prepared for anything. “ Ready, boss? “ Frederick asked.

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes. Leave the bag and the keys in the car. You may take your leave. I will contact you once I return to Storybrooke. “

Frederick nodded, “ Yes boss. “ 

“ Right boss, “ He nodded. “ Have a good trip. “

“ I will, I will. Oh, one more thing, “ Mr. Gold said and Frederick stopped.

“ Yes boss? “ Frederick said.

“ Keep an eye on Emma's parents and Belle, will you? I would hate for anything to happen to them while I'm away, “ Mr. Gold said. Regardless of his feelings... Or hers for that matter, he didn't want Hook trying anything to harm Belle while he was away.

Hook was surely still under the impression that he was in love with Belle and he wasn't going to change his mind. It would keep his focus off of Emma and their secret just that, a secret. Belle would be safe Frederick watching over her though and he was certain the giant of a man could keep the injured pirate at bay. Frederick nodded, “ Right boss. “

Mr. Gold watched as Frederick left the shop. He stopped at the car, which was parked by the curb and opened the back passenger side door. The car was always unlocked, no one daring to touch it. He watched as Frederick hung the garment bag in the back and closed the door again.

He moved to the driver's side, placing the keys in the ignition and closing the door. He then turned and gave Mr. Gold another nod and walked away. Mr. Gold took one last look at the globe before placing the cover back over it and locking it. He carried it to the back room, where he had a much larger safe. 

He placed the case on the floor and opened the safe. He swung the heavy iron door open and grabbed the case, placing it inside. He closed the door, giving the handle a spin before he turned to walk back to the shop. He walked to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. 

He waved his hand, locking the door and took another step back. He looked around to find that not many people were around, probably at Granny's or their home for lunch since it was getting close to that time. He closed his eyes and lifted his left hand, feeling the energy that centered there crackle. He spread his fingers and whispered an ancient spell, one that would protect the shop until he returned to it. 

He couldn't risk anyone pilfering through his things while he was away, Cora and Regina especially. He had far too many magical objects that would come to no good use in their hands. When the spell was complete, he lowered his hand and let the energy dissipate back into himself. He then opened his eyes and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. 

He got into the car, closing the door and starting it. He shifted into gear then pulled down around the corner and switched into reverse so he could face the right direction. When he was, he switched back to drive and drove towards Emma's apartment. Since she lived just down the street, he was there in no time.

He parked the car behind the beetle, shutting off the engine and getting out. He moved around the front of the car and stepped up onto the curb. He paused, taking his pocket watch out of his waistcoat. It was just a couple of minutes before noon, the time he had told her to be ready by.

He walked up the front walkway and let himself into the building, heading for the stairs. He climbed them carefully, reaching her door within moments. He lifted his cane and knocked on it, waiting for someone to open it. There would be no need to barge in this time, knowing Emma would honor her deal.

She had not protested but then again, he hadn't given her a chance to. However, he knew she would carry out her end of the bargain the day they had made the deal for Ashley's baby. The look in her eyes at the time assured him of that. He was pleased when the door swung open almost instantly, Emma looking less than thrilled to see him.

“ Ready to go, Emma? “ He asked as he stepped into the apartment.

“ Almost, “ Emma replied then went to a knapsack at the bottom of the stairs, crouching down. It was open and it looked like she had a few more things to pack. 

Henry came in from the other room, pulling a suitcase and dressed like he was going somewhere. He looked down at Emma, “ Do you think it will be cold where we're going? Or warm? “

“ I think layers are always a good idea, “ Emma looked at him as she spoke then returned her attention to the knapsack.

Mr. Gold frowned. It was very obvious that Emma thought Henry would be joining them on their trip. At no point had he said he could go and he wondered what Emma was doing. He took a deep breath, “ I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. “

He continued as he pointed at her, “ YOU owe me a favor... You alone. “

Emma's blue-green eyes flashed with defiance as she leveled her gaze upon him, “ I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about so either we both go or we both stay. “

He could tell she was quite serious by her tone and the way she glared at him. ~You wouldn't dare, ~ He whispered into her mind. 

~Try me, ~ Emma replied sharply. ~If Henry stays, you can just forget it. I'll pay you back another way. ~

~I've already given you my terms and I do not change them once they are set, ~ Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes just slightly. He had made that mistake once and only once. Cora had tricked him and he swore no one ever would again.

~I guess you really don't want to find your son then, ~ Emma set her jaw just slightly.

He stared at her for a long moment before he looked at Henry, “ Then I guess we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we? “ 

“ Wait. We're flying? “ Emma blinked. She looked frightened for a brief moment, making him wonder if she was scared of flying.

“ Don't worry, “ Mr. Gold said as Mary-Margret came up to Henry and helped him into his coat. “ I'm covering expenses...” He nodded towards Henry, “ Even the new ones. “

“ You're a real gentleman, aren't you? “ David said as he walked down the stairs, a more than a slight hint of sarcasm to the comment. He carried another bag and handed it to Emma. He then walked towards him, “ Alright, Gold. You're going out there with my family. Just know... If anything happens to them... “

“ You'll what? Cross the town line? “ Mr. Gold knew the threat was idle. “ And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van? “

“ I'll be devastated, “ David said evenly, the look on his face letting Mr. Gold know he did not appreciate the snarky retort. He leaned closer, “ And you've got your OWN family to worry about... If you even care about that any more. “

Mr. Gold gave him a dirty look as he pulled away. It had hit him where it hurt implying he no longer cared for Emma or the babies. He wanted to tell her the truth first before bringing her family in on it. There was always the chance she would walk away after what he had put her through the night prior.

He hoped that wouldn't be the case though, hoping she would understand once he had the chance to explain everything. David took a deep breath, “ This isn't a threat... It's a request. Take care of them... All of them. “

Mr. Gold looked away just a bit, his eyes on Emma as she hugged her mother goodbye. Mary-Margret briefly touched Emma's stomach as if she were bidding her unborn grandchildren goodbye as well. She then hugged Henry and ruffled his hair. The scene was very touching, even moving him more than he would admit if asked.

“ I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal, “ He said as he backed away from David. He glanced at Emma and Henry, “ Let's go. “

She looked at him, " In a minute.  I want to make sure I have everything. "  


Mr. Gold frowned, " You have five. "  


Emma nodded, " See you downstairs then. "  


Mr. Gold turned and left the apartment without saying anything else...  


**

**

Baelfire and Neal rowed the tiny boat across the misty waters of the northern sea. The map Wendy had given Neal showed that Christine was being held on Skull Island. It was a treacherous place, widely rumored to be inhabited by all kinds of dangerously massive creatures that could kill a man in one swipe of their claws. That was the story Peter told anyway, giving Baelfire and Neal reason to doubt it.

The only treacherous thing they had encountered so far had been the thick fog that filled the air, making it impossible for them to see. They knew they had to keep heading north, a compass they had taken from the tree house guiding their way. Neal's oar scraped against something and he looked over his shoulder at Baelfire, “ We might be getting close. The water just became really shallow. “

As if to illustrate the point, the bottom of the ship then scraped the rock beneath it. Neal lay his oar down and jumped out, Baelfire darting forward to catch him by the arm. “ What are you doing? “ Baelfire asked. “ We don't know what's in this water. “

“ I don't care, “ Neal glared at him. “ My sister is on this island and I'll fight off whatever I need to fight off to get to her. Now, get out of the boat. “

“ But what if we need it to get back? “ Baelfire frowned.

Neal patted his shoulder where he had pinned the sachet of fairy dust, “ We won't need the boat. Once we get Christine, we're heading for the star. “

Baelfire shrank back. He was still unsure about using magic to escape. He knew it was the only way out but he was still apprehensive. He would have to break his vow to himself about never using magic again.

Neal blinked, “ You want to stay here when that curse hits? “

“ No... But... “ Baelfire stammered.

“ What if it takes you right back to your father, huh? You said you wanted to get away from him but you'll be right back to where you started from if you hang around here, “ Neal said.

“ How can you be so sure? “ Baelfire narrowed his eyes. 

Neal let him go, “ I can't... It could just kill us all. Would you rather hang around to find out or get out of here? “

Baelfire went cold, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to die but he also did not want to end up back in The Enchanted Forest either. He closed his eyes, “ No. “

“ Good, “ Neal replied. “ Now, get your bow and arrows. We're saving my sister. “

**

**

Emma walked down the stairs to the street door, Henry behind her. She carried her suitcase and knapsack, Henry carrying his bag. When they reached the door, he darted ahead to get it open. Emma walked out onto the porch, frowning when she found Mr. Gold halfway up the path and looking impatient.

“ I was afraid you were stalling, Emma, “ He said.

Emma continued to frown. She had taken a moment to call Doc to make sure it was safe for her to travel. He didn't ask many questions about her query but said it was a good time as any for her to do so. “ I had to make a phone call. I needed to make sure it was safe for me to fly. “

“ Oh, “ Mr. Gold said. “ And is it? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ But would you have cared if it wasn't? “

Mr. Gold frowned, ~Emma... ~ He whispered into her mind.

~Would you have cared? ~ Emma shot back. She wanted to know if he had even given any thought to it at all before he made his request.

~Of course I would have, ~ Mr. Gold started.

~Can you EVEN leave town? ~ Emma asked as soon as she thought of it. As far as she knew, Henry and her were the only two people who could without losing their memories. Well, and August but he was missing.

~Yes, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~ I took care of that. I was going to tell you but you refused to speak to me. ~

Emma's stomach dropped, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was when she had told him to make up his mind. She regretted not letting him finish but there was nothing she could do about it. ~Oh. ~

“ So... “ Henry spoke up, breaking their connection. “ Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go? “

“ Go, “ Emma said flatly. “ Let's get this over as soon as possible. “

Mr. Gold stepped aside, “ After you. “

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. After he had been so demanding and forceful, it seemed he was trying to play the gentleman. She reached the car, nodding to Henry, “ Get in the back. “

“ Hold on just one moment, “ Mr. Gold said as he caught up to them. “ I need to move something. “

Emma rolled her eyes again as he reached in and took out a garment bag that had been hanging in the back. “ Now can my son get in the car? “ She asked sharply.

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded then went to the trunk. He held out the garment bag to Emma, “ If you could please hold this while I open the trunk. “

Emma took the bag and waited as he popped the trunk. When he had it open, she shoved the bag back at him before taking her knapsack from her shoulder and holding it out to him as well. He narrowed his eyes but took it, placing it in the back. She then held out her other bag to him, him staring at it like it was going to bite him.

“ Hurry up, “ Emma said firmly. “ I still have to give you Henry's bag. “

Mr. Gold frowned but said nothing as he took the bag. Emma then looked down, “ Henry... “

“ Here, “ Henry handed her his bag and she shoved it towards Mr. Gold.

He took it and she turned to close the back passenger side door before going to the front one. She jumped a little when Mr. Gold slammed the trunk but did not want to give him he luxury of a glance. She could tell her behavior was upsetting him and she was going to enjoy it. She wanted him to feel some of the same aggravation he had bestowed upon her.

She did glance at the car as she got in. She had seen it many times, just had never been in it. It suited him, the exterior black and gold while the interior was a blood red. The seats were leather and it smelled of him. 

She tried not to let his scent affect her though it was always a losing battle. It never failed to fill her with warmth and comfort, and, much to her chagrin, this time was no exception. She tried to shake the feeling as he got into the car. He leaned his cane against the seat between them and buckled his seat belt before reaching for the keys.

A question occurred to her as he started the engine and she decided to ask it as she buckled her own seat belt. “ So where's Frederick? “

Mr. Gold checked his mirrors and started to pull out onto the street, “ Mr. Dove has been given time off until I return to town. “

Emma scoffed, “ I find that hard to believe. “

“ It's the truth, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Who's Mr. Dove? “ Henry asked from the back seat.

Emma glanced at him in the mirror, “ He's Mr. Gold's... “

“ Assistant, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. He gave her a sideways look, “ You'd be wise not to say anything disparaging about him, especially after all the things he has done for you. “

Emma blinked.  She recalled how he caught the ladder after Perdita had sabotaged it.  She also remembered the help he attempted to provide when Jefferson had kidnapped her.  “ I was going to say assistant. “

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ Right. “

Henry leaned over the seat, “ He's the big guy that helps collect rent, right? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes... Well, only those people who are behind and need a little persuasion. “

Emma scoffed, “ Persuasion... Right. “

Mr. Gold gave her another dirty look, “ He is also the man who tried to rescue your mother when she was kidnapped and taken to the Mills family crypt. “

Emma closed her eyes, knowing Henry would ask a million questions. He had not been given the full story of what had happened when she had been kidnapped, just enough to satisfy him. She held her breath as she waited for him to start but let it out when he sat back and said, “ Oh. “

~Check, ~ Mr. Gold whispered into her mind like they were engaged in a game of chess and he had cornered her.  


Emma looked at him, ~What have you REALLY have Frederick doing? ~

Mr. Gold gave her a glance, ~Keeping an eye on my affairs. Nothing you need to worry about. ~

~And yet, that still worries me, ~ Emma replied. She was pretty sure he was having him keep an eye on Belle and Hook. His other plans were a mystery though.

They stayed silent as they drove out of town, the buildings giving way to fields. Emma knew from just that they were heading southwest. There were quite a few roads that led out of Storybrooke, this one leading to Boston. Emma did not look forward to being in the car for almost two hours with Mr. Gold but she did take some comfort that Henry was with them.

~Emma... ~ Mr. Gold spoke to her, startling her just as she got used to the silence.

~You have nothing to say that I want to hear, ~ Emma replied. He really didn't. He had made it quite clear what his choice was and the trip they were taking was simply an obligation she had to fulfil. 

Henry moved forward again, keeping Mr. Gold from saying anything else to her.  “ So... Where are we going? “

“ Logan International Airport, “ Mr. Gold replied.  He sounded a little put off by being interrupted.  


“ I think he meant after that, “ Emma replied as she looked out the windshield. She had started to become anxious about what would happen when they crossed the town line. He said he could but she couldn't help but be apprehensive.

“ Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we? “ He said. Emma could sense a bit of tension in his voice, like he wasn't really that sure of what would happen next. 

She glanced over, noticing the shawl he wore around his neck. It looked old, very old. It was also rough, like it had been made by hand. “ So what's with the shawl? “

“ I put a spell on it that will enable me to leave town, “ Mr. Gold said. “ It is the last thing I have of my son's. “

“ Do you think it's really going to work? “ Emma continued to stare at it.

“ It worked last night, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma inhaled sharply, “ You... LEFT last night? “

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ That is why I was at the town line. “

“ Do you think it will work again? “ Emma asked, trying not to think of who he had been with. She was about to ask him why he had taken Belle along, not in front of Henry.

Mr. Gold glanced down at it before putting his eyes back on the road, “ Well if it doesn't and I become my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems. “

Emma returned her attention the road, more worry creeping into her mind. She wasn't sure what he had meant, always believing he knew who he was the whole time he was in Storybrooke. Perhaps there had been a time when he hadn't but she didn't want to find out. If he became the man he had pretended to be for so long, she knew she would be on her own.

“ It'll work, “ He said quietly. His tone sounded like he was trying to assure himself as well as her. He tensed when the city limits sign came into view, tension Emma felt herself. If he really did forget, she didn't know how she would convince him of their relationship or that he had fathered the children she carried.

For a brief moment, she wondered if it would be for the better if he just forgot everything. She could just walk away from him and get on with her life. She knew it was foolish almost the second she fathomed it though. She knew seeing him clueless and cursed would hurt even worse than seeing him with Belle.

She leaned forward, holding her breath as he pressed back into his seat. They crossed the town line and he closed his eyes as his body shimmered with magic. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again. She couldn't read his expression and she felt fear rising up inside of her.

“ So? “ She asked the only word she could. She glanced at Henry, the child looking as scared as she felt. He stayed silent for longer than she liked and she started to panic, knowing he had lost his memories.

“ My name is Rumplestiltskin, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. Emma felt a huge rush of relief, glad he had not changed. He continued to drive as he said, “ And we're going to find my son. “

  
  


  
  



	20. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets ready to head out to look for Cora with Mary-Margret when they get an unexpected visitor. Baelfire and Neal make it to the cave. Halfway into the trip to the airport, Mr. Gold thinks about things. David, Mary-Margret and Leroy deal with the person that might be able to lead them to Cora and get another surprise. Emma and Mr. Gold are almost to the airport when she has to tell him traveling isn't as simple as he thinks they will be. David, Mary-Margret and Leroy regroup at Granny's and realize why Anton is angry with David.

Once Upon a Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


David splashed cold water on his face then reached for a towel to pat his face dry. As he did, he caught a whiff of Emma's perfume. She had taken a quick shower before getting ready to leave with Mr. Gold, the towel still slightly damp. He frowned, looking at himself in the mirror.

How he wanted to stop that beast from taking his daughter away but he knew he couldn't. Emma had made a dealand she intended to make good on it. He also knew what happened to people who broke their deals with Rumplestiltskin. He tried not to think what he would do to Emma if she refused.

He knew the imp's cruelty was bottomless and could only hope they found his son. His return to Belle told him that he did not care for Emma like he once swore he did, something that would spell danger for her if she did not succeed. Even if they did find him, Emma would still be bound to Rumplestiltskin because of the children she carried. He wondered if he indeed had plans for them though he said he did not.

His mind shifted back to Emma and what he knew she had to be feeling. Though she had tried to keep a strong face on for him and Mary-Margret, he knew she was hurting inside. After the way Mr. Gold had been treating her, she had every right to feel that way. She had wanted him to make good on his promises to her but knew it would not happen after seeing him with Belle.

He wanted to punch the imp in the face for lying and saying he would do whatever he needed to do for the children Emma carried. He had sworn he wouldbut it really looked like he wouldn't, not with Belle in the picture. He wondered if he had even told Belle about his little tryst with Emma and the result of it. From what he had seen, Belle was a very kind and extremely forgiving person but everyone had their limits.

He put the towel back on the rack before turning and grabbing his shirt from where it hung on the shower rod. He was too anxious to sleep, not with Cora roaming around. He couldn't stop Emma from leaving townbut he could sure as well stop Cora before she tried anything. After Emma's departure, he called up the dwarves and gave them orders to keep their eyes open for her.

They accepted, taking up their roles of The Royal Guard again. David also called other people he knew he could trust to keep watch, knowing the witch would have to show herself eventually. They also had orders to be on the look out for Regina, hoping he could catch her before her mother found her. She needed to know they knew she was innocentand they wanted to apologize for accusing her of killing Archie.

As he buttoned his shirt, he thought of the tasks that lay ahead of him and Mary-Margret. They had to find Cora and Regina then figure out what Rumplestiltskin meant by his cryptic warning. He said he wanted them to make sure nothing happened to jeopardize his future. David was fairly certain he meant for them to protect Belle from Hookbut he knew there had to be more than that.

He knew there were lots of magical objects in the shop and his home, things Regina and Cora had no business getting their hands on. He decided he would have to keep an eye on both places to make sure they didn't try to break in. Other than that, he really couldn't think of what Rumplestiltskin could have meant. He would just have to play it by ear and keep his eyes open for any other clues.

He grabbed his pants from where he had laid them, pulling them on and tucking in his shirt before zipping them. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind, not wanting to walk downstairs with worry on his face. He wanted to keep strong for Mary-Margret and not feed her worry. He grabbed his belt and started to lace it through the loops on his pants as he walked out of the bathroom.

He paused at the top of the stairs, looking at Emma's bedroom. Her bed was made, untouched since she had left it the morning before. He looked around the tiny room, frowning as he thought of her and Henry again. He had no idea where they were going or how long they would be away, something that troubled him.

He sighed, turning to the stairs and walking down them. Mary-Margret was in the kitchen, making tea. She had been doing dishes when he went upstairsbut they hadn't dirtied many for breakfast. She had freshened up after Emma, unable to sleep either.

He walked to the door, grabbing his gun holster from the rack. He started to slip it onand Mary-Margret glanced up. She gave him a coy smile, “ You like the holster, huh? “

David picked up his badge from the table as he looked at her and clipped it to his belt, “ I miss carrying a sword. “

Mary-Margret continued to smile, giving him a bit of a telltale look. They were still at odds over whether to go back to The Enchanted Forest or stay in Storybrooke. They really hadn't got much of a chance to talk about it more since Archie had reappeared and the incident at the town line. “ Well it looks good on you. “

David smirked in return, deciding not to waste any more time with small talk. He grabbed her coat from the rack, “ Come on. Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere but they could use our help. “

Mary-Margret walked out from behind the counter. She looked skeptical as she said, “ Really? How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town? “

She turned and David helped her into her coat before she turned to open the front door. He reached for his coat but froze when he saw Regina standing there, looking like she was about to knock on the door. She gasped, obviously startled as well. “ Uh... Not very hard, “ He answered the question that had already answered itself.

“ Regina, “ Mary-Margret sounded surprised to see her stepmother. “ You're back. “

“ I know you think I'm responsible for what happened to poor Doctor Hopper, “ The words spilled forth from Regina's mouth like she had been practicing them before she came. 

“ He's... “ David stopped her. “ Alive. “

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him then at Mary-Margret, “ What? “

“ You were framed, “ Mary-Margret replied. 

“ Who would do that? “ Regina blinked. 

“ Your mother, “ Mary-Margret replied. David didn't quite trust her shock but Mary-Margret seemed to accept it. “ She's here. “

Regina shook her head just slightly, “ That's... That's not possible. “

“ When we found a way back, so did she, “ Mary-Margret said quietly. Regina sighed and slumped her shoulders like she had gotten some very bad news. Mary-Margret continued, “ We were wrong... And we're so sorry. “

Regina nodded, “ I know... But if Cora's here then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him. “

“ He's not here, “ Mary-Margret said. David had been watching Regina carefully, staying silent as the women talked. Her words and emotions seemed genuine but he knew her too well to take her at face value. Though he wanted to believe she was telling the truth, a tiny part of his mind was still doubting her.

“ What? “ Regina asked, looking like she couldn't believe her ears. It was like she was still in shock over finding out about her mother.

“ Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son, “ David broke his silence. “ They left town about an hour ago with Henry. “

“ And no one told me? “ Regina had a hint of astonished anger to her voice.

Mary-Margret stammered then said, “ We didn't know where you were... And to be honest, Regina... I don't think Emma has to run anything by you. “

Regina shook her head slowly, like the statement had insulted her. “ No, I suppose she doesn't, “ She said evenly. She paused for a moment then turned and headed for the stairs.

Mary-Margret threw her head back like she had been under a lot of pressure speaking with Regina and reached for the door, closing it. She turned to David as he sighed and said, “ That went well. “

David nodded towards the door, “ With her, it doesn't get much better. Come on... Let's go find Cora. “

Mary-Margret looked at him, “ Where? “

He took her bow and arrows off the wall and handed them to her, “ No idea... But I know who to ask. “

Mary-Margret shrugged on her quiver and bow, “ Who? “

“ Hook, “ David replied.

“ But David... “ Mary-Margret blinked. “ He's in the hospital. He can't do much leading chained to that bed. “

David smirked, “ I'm checking him out early. “

**

**

Baelfire held the lantern up he and Neal reached the place marked on the map. They had taken the shortest path possible to get to the skull shaped cave they now stood in front of. It had been a hard climb over craggy, slippery rocks but they had made it. Neal frowned, “ Now I see why they call it Skull Island. “

“ Yeah, “ Baelfire replied. It was an ominous and imposing shape, so perfect it made him wonder if it had been carved or was what remained of a fearsome giant. 

Neal took his sword from his belt and readied it before looking at Baelfire. He then looked at the lantern, “ Let me take that. I don't think you can hold it and use your bow at the same time. “

Baelfire handed it to him, “ I guess not. “

Neal waited as Baelfire slipped the bow from his shoulder and took an arrow from his quiver. When he had it ready to be nocked, he asked “ Ready? “

“ As I'll ever be, “ Baelfire replied. 

“ Good, “ Neal nodded. “ Be on your guard. This could be a trap. “

Baelfire blinked, “ Wendy would never knowingly lead us into a trap. “

“ That's the thing, “ Neal scoffed. “ Knowingly. She could have been fooled too. “

“ Oh, “ Baelfire said. He hoped that Peter had not used Wendy in such a way. In the time he had spent with them, it seemed he treasured her above all else.

“ We're wasting time, “ Neal nudged Baelfire's arm. “ Let's get in there. “

Baelfire took a deep breath to steady his nerves and followed Neal...

**

**

Mr. Gold glanced over at Emma after she had been quiet for a long time. He thought perhaps she was giving him the silent treatment or scared to talk to him in front of Henry. He found neither to be true, discovering she had fallen asleep. She had her cheek propped up with her right hand, her head resting against the window and her elbow on the arm rest.

Even sleeping, she frowned. He knew he had made her unhappy and hurt her again but there was nothing he could do or say until they were alone. He had planned on them being so but Henry's presence changed his plans. He looked in the back to find the child was looking out the window and looked to be lost in thought.

He returned his attention back to the road but was soon distracted again by a quiet sob. He glanced at Emma in time to see a tear slip down her left cheek. He wanted to reach up and wipe it away but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure how Henry would view such a tender action.

The way Henry regarded him told him she had not told him anything about what had happened between them. The child treated him the same way he always had... With cautious respect. Again, he heard a sob come from Emma, Henry looking towards her as well. He moved forward, touching Emma's shoulder, “ Mom? “

Emma startled awake, blinking as she looked around. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand as she said, “ What, Henry? “

“ You were crying, “ Henry looked hurt by Emma's slightly sharp tone. 

Emma cut her eyes toward Mr. Gold after she wiped away her tears. It was a glare he did not miss and pricked at his heart. She straightened up in her seat and sniffled, “ I have been up for nearly thirty hours, Henry. Sometimes... I cry when I don't get enough sleep. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said.

Mr. Gold reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. He held it out to her, “ Here. Take this. “

Emma turned her face back to the window, “ I'm fine. Just let me go back to sleep. “

Mr. Gold frowned, her refusal of even such a tiny gesture of compassion hurting him.  The way she pressed herself against the door spoke volumes as well, like she didn't even want to be there with him.  He sighed, “ As you wish. I'll wake you when we get to the airport. “

“ Whatever, “ Emma scrunched up against the door, returning to her previous position...

**

**

Mary-Margret, David and Leroy walked behind Hook as he lurched his way down the pier. David went to the hospital and checked the pirate out early. He was still moving slowly, obviously in pain from the injuries he had received the night before. Hook took a breath, “ You didn't even ask me about my recovery... Or lack thereof. “

Mary-Margret knew it was quite obvious what condition he was in but decided to ask anyway. She moved to look at him as he turned to face her, “ How are you feeling, Hook? “

“ Come closer and feel for yourself, “ Hook replied with a wry smirk. Oh, he was incorrigible... Still flirting though he could hardly breathe.

David stepped forward, pushing on his chest. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for games, wise-ass comments or slimy sea-rats flirting with her. Hook cried in pain as David said, “ Want to lose the other hand? Where the ship? “

Hook looked down at the pier as he tried to catch his breath as David continued, “ Come on. Archie told us it's shielded somehow. Isn't it, _mate_? “

Hook lifted his eyes to David, “ Aye. That it is. Follow me. “

Hook turned, grunting because it seemed even the tiniest of movements hurt. He moved towards the edge of the dock, “ I don't know what you expect to find... Cora won't be there. “

“ Maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went, “ David reached up and shoved his left shoulder. Hook grunted again as David said, “ Let's go. “

“ And no funny business, “ Leroy piped up. David had called him to come along in case Hook tried anything in spite of his condition or they did in fact find Cora. “ I'm watching you, pirate. “

“ Yes, _dwarf_ , “ Hook chuckled. “ That should deter me from any malfeasance. “

“ Oh don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us, “ Mary-Margret said. She was getting tired of all the talking. They had serious business to attend to that could not wait. 

“ What makes you so sure? “ Hook looked at her.

“ Because you're a pirate, “ Mary-Margret replied.  She tried to maintain eye contact with him though it made her skin crawl. “ You know which way the wind blows and right now, it is GUSTING towards us. “

Hook looked her over like he was entertaining less than savory thoughts about her. “ Oh, “ He whispered as he leaned closer. “ I see where your daughter got her gumption. “

Mary-Margret rolled her eyes when he flicked the corner of his mouth with his tongue. She knew the pirate had a fascination with Emma but she also knew he didn't have a chance in Hell. The way Emma treated him told her exactly how her daughter felt about him but it seemed Hook hadn't quite got the hint... Or he just didn't care. She couldn't tell him to shove off though, knowing her words would have little effect on him.

She was also knew that she had to keep Emma's secret safe. After seeing what Hook had done to Belle, she shuddered to think what he would do to Emma if he ever found out. She knew he would harm her as a way to get at Mr. Gold with little or no regard to the condition she was in. In fact, he would probably see harming the babies as another way to hurt his enemy.

“ Follow me, “ Hook turned away from them. He moved towards the edge of the dock, Leroy stepping out of his way. He then stepped up on an unseen staircase, vanishing through a puddle of magic. Leroy looked back at them, David taking a step forward.

Mary-Margret fell into line behind him, staring at the place Hook disappeared. “ We better go, “ She said.

“ Yeah, “ David nodded. He nudged Leroy, “ Go on. “

“ Why do I have to go first? “ Leroy looked at them.

“ Because you're in front of me, “ David said. “ Now go. I got your back. “

Leroy growled but said nothing. He walked towards the place Hook stood, carefully lifting his foot. He put it down on the bottom step of the stairs and nodded, “ Found it. “

“ I see, “ David said. “ Go on. “

“ Always send the dwarf first, “ Leroy muttered. They followed Leroy up the short set of steps, passing through the magic barrier that encased the ship. They followed him down a few steps that led to the deck, stopping to look at the ship.

It was huge, the wood looking practically brand new in spite of the years it had sailed the seas. Hook was resting as he waited, cradling his ribs. He got to his feet after a moment, grunting as he did. Mary-Margret watched him as he moved, wondering if he was in more pain than he was going to admit.

“ You sailed this ship from our land, “ Leroy said as Hook started walking again. “ Can you sail it back? “

Hook stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at the mast of the ship for a moment before he looked at Leroy, “ My ship? She's a marvel... Made from enchanted wood. We've weathered many a storm together at sea. “

He moved towards another set of stairs as he continued, Mary-Margret following but keeping her distance as she headed for the steps opposite the ones he was walking towards. “ Seen many strange, glittering shores... “

He grabbed onto one of the many ropes that hung from the masts, hoisting himself up to the quarterdeck with a gasp as Leroy followed him. Mary-Margret glanced back to see David was looking the ship over as he moved towards her. “ But to travel between lands, she must go through a portal. “

He took a seat on the railing, grunting in pain as he did and grasping his ribs tighter. Mary-Margret wondered if they were doing more damage than good by having him out of the hospital so soon. He seemed to be getting worse by the minute, having to take more frequent breaks from moving around. She may have not liked him very much but she didn't like to see anyone suffer.

David walked over to him, “ Yeah. What do you know about Cora's plans? “

“ She's not the most communicative of lasses, “ Hook looked at him. He then glanced at Leroy and Mary-Margret as he moved closer to a box shaped object covered in a sailcloth. “ But I'll tell you this... Whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here. “

Mary-Margret watched as David nodded towards Leroy. The dwarf moved forward, grabbing the cloth on his side and they pulled it off what turned out to be a cage... With someone inside. Leroy stooped down to get a better look as David leaned in as well. It was a very chubby man in reddish brown robes, his dark long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He had a babyish face, the beard he wore making him look a little less child like. “ Who's that? “ Mary-Margret asked when neither of the men said anything.

“ He's the giant Emma and I faced to get the compass, “ Hook said. “ He was a fearsome foe indeed but Emma managed to outsmart him... And me as well. Once she got the compass, she tricked me and chained me up so I could not follow her. She had him keep me for ten hours and then he released me. “

Mary-Margret knew that Emma did not trust Hook and had the giant detain him long enough for them to get a head start. She had been frightened because Hook noticed she had a glow, attributing it to either being pregnant or being in love. She knew she couldn't risk him finding out the truth and she really didn't trust him anyway. They had gotten off on other subjects after that so she was still not sure of every single detail of what happened at the top of the beanstalk.

Leroy looked at Hook, “ So Cora used magic to make him travel-sized? “

“ Whatever she intends to do with him is important, “ Hook looked down at the giant. 

David looked at him, “ Oh I think you know exactly what she intends. You're holding out. “

“ I'd rather have your lovely wife torture it out of me, “ Hook looked at Mary-Margret lasciviously and she rolled her eyes. He smirked, “ Which I promise will be fun for both of us... Of course I would prefer Emma... “

David grabbed him by the throat and shoved him back hard. He squeezed his hand around his throat, “ Why don't you and I have some fun? “

“ I don't know what she's planning, “ Hook kept his eyes fixed on Mary-Margret as he pulled a key from his coat. He held it out to her, “ Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself? “ 

Mary-Margret frowned at him as she set her bow down before taking the key. She quickly unlocked the cage, crouching down and touching the giant gently on the shoulder. He startled awake, looking around as David moved closer. “ It's alright... You're safe now, “ Mary-Margret said.

The giant reached out and hoisted himself up from the floor of the cage, still looking bewildered. “ What's your name? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Anton, “ The giant replied. He looked around, “ Where that witch? “

Mary-Margret waved her hand, “ She's gone. “

Anton looked down at himself, “ What did she do? She made me small. “

“ Come on, “ David touched his arm. “ Let's get you out of here. “

“ You... “ Anton turned to face David. 

David gave him a confused look, “ Me? “

“ YOU! “ Anton said louder. He then punched David in the chin, sending over the ship's railing to the deck below.

“ DAVID! “ Mary-Margret shouted as she darted forward. 

“ Hey! Over here you big... “ Leroy said as he moved towards Anton but was cut short when Anton tossed him down the stairs.

David got on his knees and grabbed his gun from the holster. It was useless, Anton kicking it from his grasp almost instantly. Anton knocked him back down and Mary-Margret knew it was up to her to stop the attack. She grabbed up her bow and arrow, nocking an arrow with impressive speed. 

She aimed and fired, making Anton freeze when the projectile whizzed past his ear. She nocked another arrow as she said, “ Step away from my husband. “ 

Anton looked around then down at David, “ You may have me outnumbered but this isn't over. You think I forgot what you did? I DIDN'T. You'll pay for your evil! I promise! You'll pay! “

Mary-Margret could do nothing as Anton ran off the ship and away from the docks. She looked down at David, unsure of what to say. David got up and dusted himself off, still looking puzzled by the strange exchange. “ So... “ Leroy walked over, his hand on the back of his head like he had hit it when he fell. “ What now? “

David sighed, “ We need to go to Granny's and regroup. It looks like we have another problem on our hands. “

**

**

Emma opened her eyes when she felt the car slow down. She looked around to see they were nearing the airport, Mr. Gold still on the access road that lead to it. She straightened herself up in her seat, “ We have to find parking first. “

Mr. Gold looked at her, “ Can't we park the car there? “

Emma chuckled, “ Oh no. We have to find some long-term parking first.  Once we do that, we can go to the airport. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ This starting to sound complicated. “

“ Traveling ANYWHERE these days is, “ Emma didn't even want to get started on how long it would actually take them to get on the plane. They did not know what had happened in the outside world and she didn't feel like explaining either. She glanced back at Henry, “ Hey kid. “

“ Hi, “ Henry smiled at her. “ How was your nap? “

“ It was good, “ Emma nodded then looked at Mr. Gold when she realized he was giving her a sideways look. “ What? “

“ Why didn't you tell me how this would be before we started out? “ Mr. Gold glared at her for a moment before returning his attention to the road.

Emma pulled down the visor and checked her make-up. It hadn't smeared as bad as she thought it had when she had been crying. She wasn't going to tell Henry or Mr. Gold what had made her cry though. She had a bad dream where she could see herself with the babies as Mr. Gold walked away from them without even a glance back. 

It had progressed to him walking up to Belle, giving her a kiss and leaving with her. She tried to call after him but it seemed he did not hear her. She checked her hair then closed the visor, “ You didn't ask. “

Mr. Gold growled, “ So what I am supposed to do? “

Emma looked at him, “ I told you... Find some long term parking. We'll take it one step at a time. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Fine. You look. I'm driving. “

A few moments passed before Emma saw a sign that said there was a lot up ahead of them. She looked at him, “ Get in the right lane. It should be the first turn. “

Mr. Gold checked his mirrors and moved over. When they came up on the turn, he slowed and turned into the lot. There was a high barbed wire fence around it, each one of the spaces covered. Along the back were more secure spaces, a fence separating them from the rest of the lot.

He stopped when a heavy gate prevented them from going any further. A short dark haired man with a moustache and a safety vest stepped out of a small office that sat to the right of the gate. He walked around the front of the car to Mr. Gold's side. He motioned for him to roll down the window. “ Looking to park, buddy? “ He asked when he did.

“ I am, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Alright, “ The man pulled a pad from his jeans pocket. “ How long? “

“ Hopefully not long, “ Mr. Gold replied.

The man blinked, “ So how many days? “

“ I'm not sure, “ Mr. Gold said. He sounded like he was getting agitated with all the questions.

Emma leaned forward, “ A week. We're going to be gone a week. “

Mr. Gold turned and looked at her, “ What? “

“ Okay, “ The man started to scribble on his notepad.

“ Wait, “ Mr. Gold looked at the man and put his hand up. He then turned back to Emma, “ A week? “

Emma glanced at the man, “ Let's just start with a week. “

The man started writing again, “ Yeah. If it turns out to be longer, you can call me and let me know. “

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, “ You said it yourself that you don't know how long we'll be gone. “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes just slightly at her then sighed, “ Fine. A week. “

The man stopped writing, “ Will that be cash or charge? “

“ How much is it going to be? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ A week is about one-hundred and eight dollars, “ The man replied.

“ To let my car just sit here? “ Mr. Gold sounded appalled.

The man blinked, “ Uh, that's how parking works. “

Emma leaned across him, “ We'll take it. “

The man stepped back from the car, “ You got it. Let me go print your ticket and I'll be back for the money. “

Mr. Gold watched as the man went back into the office before turning to Emma, “ Who said you were in charge? “

“ No one but I know about this stuff and he's giving us a good deal, “ Emma said. “ Other places would charge a lot more. “

Mr. Gold frowned but said nothing as he got out his wallet, “ If you say so. “

“ I lived here, Gold. I think I know a few things, “ Emma sat back. She watched as Mr. Gold counted the money before putting his wallet away. It was stuffed with large bills and she knew he probably had more stashed somewhere else. “ And be careful about flashing that money around. You never know who is watching. “

“ Just let someone try to rob me, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ They'll never do it again. “

“ You mean you would kill them? “ Henry sounded a little scared as he asked.

Mr. Gold glanced at him in the rear view mirror, “ No. Just make them very sorry. “

The man returned with the ticket in his hand, “ Here's your slot number and the disclaimers are on the back of the ticket. “

“ Disclaimers? “ Mr. Gold repeated. 

The man looked stunned, “ Uh, yeah. The things we're responsible for and not responsible for. “

“ Just give him the money already, “ Emma was getting tired of everything being a surprise to him. Granted, he had never been in the outside world before but this wasn't the time to get detailed explanations of each new thing he came across.

Mr. Gold glared at her for a moment then handed the money to the man, “ Fine but nothing had better happen to my car or you will answer to me personally. “

“ Oh my God, “ Emma muttered. “ Don't be a jerk. “

“ What? “ Mr. Gold looked at her.

“ Nothing, “ Emma sighed.

“ It's a secure lot, sir, “ The man handed him the ticket. “ Everything should be fine. “ 

“ And how do we get to the airport once I park? “ Mr. Gold asked as he took the ticket.

The man blinked, “ Uh, the shuttle. I'll call it while you park and it should be here by the time you get back down here. “

The man walked away before Mr. Gold could say anything else, going into the office. A moment later, the gate slowly opened and Mr. Gold drove inside, glancing at the ticket. “ Slot one-hundred and eighty? Emma, what are the numbers here? “

Emma looked out the window and frowned, “ Single digit numbers. “

“ Wonderful, “ Mr. Gold muttered and continued to drive...

**

**

David, Leroy and Mary-Margret sat in a booth at Granny's, the coffee in front of them growing cold as they tried to figure out what to do about Anton and why he was so angry at David. In the commotion, Hook had managed to slip away. They weren't worried about him though, the angry giant more of a concern at the moment. The angry giant was a bit more of an immediate problem.

There was no telling when Cora's spell would wear off and Anton would regain his original size. It was something none of them were looking forward to seeing. It was bad enough he was already a big man in his shrunken state and they could only fathom how big he would be in his natural one. Added to the anger he was feeling, he would be more dangerous than Hook could ever hope to be in his battered and bruised state.

Mary-Margret looked beyond puzzled as she thought about what had just happened. “ David... Did that giant just say he would make you pay? “ 

David shook his head as he sorted through all his memories from The Enchanted Forest. He never forgot a face and he certainly would have remembered meeting a giant. “ I don't know. I've never seen that guy before. “

Leroy narrowed his eyes, “ Well he sure knows you. “

David furrowed his brow as a thought occurred to him. There was a possibility the giant knew his face but not because they had met. “ No... It's not about me. He just thinks it is. “

Leroy frowned, “ What are you talking about? “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Your twin brother. “

“ Yeah, “ David looked at her.

“ Whoa, “ Leroy sounded stunned. “ You're a twin? “

“ I had an identical twin brother, “ David nodded. “ It's a long story but he ended up being adopted by King George and his wife. While he was raised in opulence and wealth, I herded sheep. “

“ Oh, “ Leroy said slowly like he was still trying to understand. He scooted out of the booth, “ I'll be right back. “

“ Where are you going? “ David looked at him.

Leroy finished getting out of the booth and took off his coat and hat, “ Little dwarves room. This bump on the back of my head is killing me and I want to take a look at it. “

Mary-Margret waited as Leroy walked away then turned to David, “ Tell me more. “

David sighed, “ My brother must have done something to really piss Anton off. From what I understand, my brother was a spoiled pompous jerk and a lot of people did not like him but had to because he was the prince. He was greedy as welland no morals either but this was just what I heard. “

“ Wow, “ Mary-Margret said. He had told he was a twin but kept some of the more unsavory details to himself. “ Like the complete opposite of you. “

David glanced at her, “ Yeah. King George and him would do anything it took to fill the royal coffers, no matter the cost. That's why he was to marry Abigail... To make the kingdom rich again. “

“ Your brother, “ Mary-Margret whispered as she thought it over. “ That's who he thinks you are. “

“ It's the only thing that makes sense, “ David said. He grabbed his coat when he realized what he had to do, “ Come on. “

“ Where are we going? “ Mary-Margret asked, surprised by his sudden hurry to leave.

“ To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into, “ David stood up. He saw Leroy coming back from the restroom, a wad of paper towels pressed against the back of his head. “ Leroy... Get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. We need to keep an eye out for this giant. “

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	21. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold leave the car and head for the airport. Baelfire and Neal rescue Christine in the nick of time. Emma, Mr. Gold and Henry get their tickets and get ready for their flight.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold got out of the car as Emma and Henry got out as well. " Lock the doors, " Mr. Gold said as he locked his own.

" I had every intention, " Emma said flatly. She reached down and emphasized the action first on her door then on Henry's. She then closed the doors and walked around to the trunk.

Mr. Gold walked to her, using his key to open the trunk. As soon as the hatch was open, Emma grabbed Henry's bag and handed it to the child. She then grabbed her two bags, frowning when she noticed there was a suitcase besides the garment bag. " You had more stuff? " She looked at him.

Mr. Gold reached in and grabbed the garment bag, " Did you think everything I wanted to take was just in this? "

" Will you be alright carrying all that or do you want me to... " Emma started as she slipped the strap of her knapsack over her shoulder.

" I'll be fine, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He flicked his eyes towards her stomach before returning them to her face, " You have enough of a load of your own. "

Emma took a step back, looking down at the ground. " True, " She muttered.

Mr. Gold looked at Henry, " You can do me one little favor though. "

Henry hesitated, " W-what's that? "

Mr. Gold held out the garment bag to Henry, " Place this over my arm once I get the suitcase then close the trunk for me. "

Henry relaxed a little, " Oh. Okay. "

It made Mr. Gold a little sad that the child still seemed scared of him in spite of the things he had done to help him and his family. He handed him the bag then picked up his suitcase, nodding for Henry to drape the bag over his left arm. Once he did, he took a step back from the car, the child closing the trunk. He nodded, " Good. Now, let's go. "

Emma looked down the row of spaces, " We drove a long way. Do you want to wait here and I'll have the shuttle driver come get you? "

" I can walk just fine, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said, regretting being so formal almost immediately when Emma gave him a hurt look. He couldn't bear to look at her so he cast his eyes to his right leg, " I'll just be a little slow. "

" Fine, " Emma said quietly. " Come on, Henry. "

They began to walk, Mr. Gold watching as the numbers on the parking spots became lower. A little less than halfway down, his right leg began to hurt. It was dull at firstbut each step made the pain build. The weight of the garment bag and suitcase also seemed to increase, his left arm getting sore from them.

He kept glancing up, dismayed that Emma and Henry were getting further and further away. He started to look down at the ground when he caught Emma turning to glance over her shoulder. She reached over to Henry, stopping the child before they walked back to him. " Are you okay? " She asked, Henry silent.

Mr. Gold nodded though he wasn't. The sustained activity was much different from walking around Storybrooke. At least there he could stop and rest when he needed to. " I'm fine, " He replied, his slightly labored breathing giving him away.

It had taken a lot for him to try to keep up with Emma and Henry. He had also been feeling strange since leaving Storybrooke, a feeling that had come over him not long after passing the town line. He blamed it on being trapped in the town for so long and the anxiety he felt over facing Baelfire after the way they had parted. He wasn't going to tell Emma but the thought of seeing his son after so long left him a little more than nervous.

He couldn't even start to imagine what his son felt towards him or if he would even speak to him at all. He had every right to feel angry since he chose his power over being with his own child. It had been the only deal he had ever broken and regretted it every day. He hoped the fact he had spent so long looking for him would make Baelfire realize he really did love him and forgive him for being such a fool.

" No, " Emma said firmly as she reached for his bag. " You're not. Give one of those to Henry and I'll carry something. "

" I said I am fine! " He said sharply as he took a step back to keep her from taking his things. His heel caught on the asphalt and sent him falling backward. Emma dropped her bags and darted forward, catching his under the arms. His bad leg went out from under him, his cane clattering to the ground as he fell again.

Emma eased him down, unable to lift him from the awkward position he was in. He could feel her shaking a little as she held him and said, " Happy now? See what your stubbornness has done? "

He stayed silent, fixing his eyes on the ground and feeling like a scolded child. Henry moved to his side and moved his bags out the way, Mr. Gold looking at him. Henry looked frightened by what had happened but said nothing. Finally, Mr. Gold looked back down at the ground as he muttered, " Help me up. "

Emma snorted, " You're going to have to make an effort too. I can't handle doing it by myself. It might hurt the babies or myself... Not that you care. "

Mr. Gold snapped his head up and frowned. He knew he couldn't respond to her words and assure her he did care for the children she carried... Their children. If only they had been alone, he could have told her how he really felt but he knew he couldn't.

It would have been a terrible way for Henry to find out the truth. It was Emma's place to tell it to him and no one else, not even his. He knew if Henry heard it from anyonebut Emma, he would be confused and probably not believe it. He wouldn't understand how it happened considering the sides they were supposedly on.

He was The Dark One and his mother The Savior. The Destroyer and the Restorer, darkness and light. It would not make sense to Henry at all. Emma would have to do her best to explain it though once he knew the truth and he was willing to help her... If she let him do so.

He didn't know how likely that was though, not the way she had acted towards him. He sensed she was only dealing with him because she had to hold up her end of the deal. She seemed like she was trying to distance herself from him as much as she could, first in the car and then in the parking lot.

" I'll help, mom, " Henry's voice drew Mr. Gold's attention to him. He looked at Emma after hearing Henry's offer, wanting to see what she would do.

She looked at him like she was going to tell him not to then sighed, probably deciding he would have to help if she didn't want to get hurt. " Thanks. Get under his left arm and I'll get under his right. "

Henry nodded as Emma slid her arms from him. Her scent clung to him as she stepped back, letting Henry get under his left side. She then moved to get under his right arm, slipping it around her shoulders. She looked at him, their eyes locking as she did.

They stared at each other for a long moment, her hurt and anger clear in her eyes. " Now what, mom? " Henry asked, making her break the contact before he could do anything with it. He wanted to whisper some tiny nugget of assurance to herbut it wasn't possible.

" On three, " Emma's voice trembled like the gaze had left her unsettled. " One... Two... "

" Three, " Henry said with her as they slowly lifted Mr. Gold back to his feet. Once he was on them, he reached out to the trunk of a nearby car and leaned on it to catch his breath. He watched as Emma and Henry gathered up his things, Emma picking up his cane and offering it to him.

He reached for it, his gloved fingers brushing against her own gloved hand as their eyes made contact again. ~Emma, please... ~ He started.

Emma jerked her hand away like his touch caused her pain then turned back to her bags. She picked them up as Henry gathered his. The child also picked up the suitcase as Emma got the garment bag.

" Let's go, " Emma said once they had everything. She sounded like she was trying to keep her voice from shakingbut Mr. Gold detected it. With some regret, he also noticed the fact her eyes had become a little moist, like she was going to cry again. " The shuttle's probably waiting on us by now. "

" Most likely, " Mr. Gold said quietly and followed as they started walking...

**

**

Baelfire and Neal made their way through the cave as carefully as they could. Wendy had told them she and her brothers were going to escape at a certain time that was fast approaching. There was still no sign of Christine but Baelfire knew Neal would search until he found her. He was starting to wonder if Peter had found out they were coming for her and moved her elsewhere without Wendy's knowledge.

" I don't think she's here, " Baelfire said but Neal silenced him by lifting the lantern.

" Shh, " Neal said. " Do you hear that? "

" Hear... " Baelfire startedbut Neal stopped him again. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when he heard the sound of someone quietly sobbing. The faint sound echoed in the air around them though, confusing Baelfire's sense of where it came from.

" That, " Neal whispered. " Is my sister. "

Baelfire waited as Neal let his hand fall away, " But where is it coming from? "

Neal pointed towards a corridor to their left with his sword, " That way. "

" How do you know? It's echoing too much for me to tell, " Baelfire replied. " And it's so quiet. "

Neal pointed to his left ear with the tip of his sword, " You could say I have a bit of a super power. I can hear really well. Now, come on. We haven't got much time to waste. "

Baelfire nodded then followed Neal in the direction he said Christine's sobs were coming from. A few long moments later, they found the end of the tunnel. Neal held the lantern up, illuminating it all the way to the back to reveal Christine. She was curled up against the wall, her face in her hands.

She looked dirty and disheveled, her dress torn. Baelfire wondered if the pirates had done something to her, silently hoping they hadn't as he remembered all the things he thought had happened to his stepmother. The light made her lift her headand she peered through the dim light before gasping, " Neal? Bae? "

" Yeah, " Neal moved forward but Baelfire stopped him. He turned to glare at him, " What? "

" There's a trap, " Baelfire replied. He could see a shimmering thread in the dim light, almost invisible. He looked on the floor, finding a rather large rock and tossed it at the thread. It snapped, a large net emerging from the dirt and shooting up towards the ceiling almost instantly.

Neal looked at him and scoffed, " See anything else, eagle eyes? "

Baelfire looked around, " No. I think we're safe now. "

Neal and Baelfire moved forward, Christine moving to show she was bound at the ankles and wrists with rope. " I can get that, " Neal said as he knelt. He carefully used his sword to cut the ropes and helped her to her feet.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble of thunder that shook the cave. Baelfire, Neal and Christine looked at each other. " Do you think it's the curse? "

Neal shook his head, " Nah but it might be close. We need to move. "

" Curse? " Christine questioned.

" We'll explain later, " Neal seized her hand. " We just need to get out of here. "

They dashed through the cave, following markings that Baelfire had made with his arrow so they could find their way out. They finally ended up at the front of the cave, taking a moment to catch their breath. Neal let go of Christine's hand as he gasped, " We better not waste any more time. We need to get out of here. "

Baelfire watched as Neal fished the sachet of pixie dust from his shirt. He still wasn't certain about using itbut he couldn't help thinking of Neal's words from earlier in the night. The curse that was coming could either kill them or take him right back to his father. He wanted neither thing to happenbut he still didn't like the idea of using magic.

Neal opened the bag and looked at Baelfire, " Do you remember how this stuff works? "

Baelfire frowned as he tried to recall what Wendy had said. He nodded, " Yeah. You sprinkle it on and think about things that make you happy. "

" Sounds easy enough, " Neal got out a pinch and sprinkled it on Christine first. He then sprinkled it on himself before pouring the last into his hand for Baelfire. " Ready? "

Baelfire took a step back, " Can I have another minute to think about this? "

" We've wasted enough time already, " Neal said, getting cut off by another hard tremor that rocked the island. Neal looked at Baelfire then blew the dust into his face. " We have to get out of here! "

" Neal! " Baelfire gasped as he felt the magic rush over him, settling into his veins. He dropped his bow and arrow before rubbing at his face, trying to rub the dust off.

Neal threw down his sword and the lantern before he grabbed Baelfire's hand, " Don't wipe it off! Think of something happy. Anything so we can get out of here. You too, Christine. "

Baelfire watched as they closed their eyes and started to rise from the ground. He decided to give it a trybut he really couldn't think of anything. " Hurry, Bae! " Christine said as she started to rise up out of his reach.

" I can't! " Baelfire said as Neal stopped rising because of his hold on his hand. " My life sucked! "

" There has to be something! " Neal shouted as he held onto Baelfire. " Come on! "

Baelfire dug back through his memories, going to oldest ones he had. A picture came to his mind finally, one of his grannies playing with him and smiling, the old ladies full of love for him. He could feel himself rising from the ground, gasping when Christine grabbed his right hand. He opened his eyes, " It's working! "

" Yeah, " Neal said. He looked up through the fog that surrounded the island. " We need to break through this stuff and head for the star and fast. "

Christine nodded, " Let's go. "

The three of them traveled upward, the fog getting thinner until the clear night sky was visible. Neal paused for a moment, looking for the star. " There, " He pointed.

Baelfire looked, seeing three figures nearing it. He couldn't see who it wasbut he didn't need to. He knew it was Wendy and her brothers. " We better hurryor we won't catch up to The Darlings. "

Neal tightened his grip and pulled Baelfire along. Christine held tight to Baelfire as they sped up, reaching the star just as The Darlings did. Wendy looked to see who was coming and gasped, " You made it! "

" We did, " Neal nodded. " I told you we would. "

Suddenly, there was a dull thud and Christine cried out, Baelfire looked to see why. An arrow stuck out from her right shoulder, blood starting to stain her dress. He frantically looked to see where the arrow had come from to see Peter and The Lost Boys rushing towards them. " You aren't going anywhere! " Peter shouted as one of the twins nocked another arrow.

Christine started to fall, the pain keeping her from flying. She looked at Baelfire, " Let me go so you can leave. "

" No! " Neal shouted. He looked at Wendy, " Get your brothers out of here! "

Wendy frowned, " What about you? "

" We'll be right behind you! " Neal said. Another hard rumble vibrated in the air around themand Neal looked at Wendy before shoving her towards the portal. Wendy screamed as it pulled her and her brothers in, taking them through.

Another arrow zinged towards them, narrowly missing Baelfire's shoulder. Neal looked at him, " Hang on to Christine. We're going through. "

Baelfire noddedbut her weight was pulling them back. He struggled to hold on to herbut it was no use, Christine feeling heavier and heavier. He could feel her grip slipping from his as they moved forward. He looked back to find Peter had latched on to her and was pulling her in the opposite direction.

" Let me go! " Christine cried. " We'll all be trapped if you don't! "

" Don't let her go, Bae! " Neal said as he reached for the portal. " It'll suck us in if we barely touch it. Just one more... "

Baelfire cried out when another arrow found its mark, piercing his shoulder and forcing him to let go of Christine's hand as Neal touched the portal...

**

**

Emma approached the ticket counter of the cheapest airline she knew of, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. The incident at the parking lot had shaken her more than she wanted to let on. She had tried to convince herself that she could be with Mr. Gold and not have feelings for himbut it had all crumbled when she broke his fall. Touching him, though it was to help, make her realize just how painful it was going to be for her to be so close to him.

Every time she looked at him, she thought of how she had lost him and knew it was her fault because of her ultimatum. It was another in a long line of failures that paved the road of her life, a testament to her inability to hold onto anything important for too long. She thought she had gotten past thatbut it seemed she had not. Now, she had to be with Mr. Gold until they found his son and she knew she would be in agony.

It really wasn't helping that Mr. Gold was sticking close to her, his scent making her aware of his proximity. It seemed he did not want to get too close to the other people in the crowded terminal. It was quite busy, something Emma had anticipated but he had apparently not. She then reminded herself that he had probably not seen so many people in one place in a very long time.

The man at the ticket counter looked up as they approached and he smiled. He was an older gentleman with short gray hair that looked rather distinguished in his airline uniform. " Hello. Can I help you? "

Emma took a deep breath and put on a brave face, the mask she was so used to wearing when she was falling apart inside. She nodded, " Yeah. I need three tickets for New York. "

The ticket agent nodded and started typing on his keyboard. He typed some more as stared down at his screen for a few moments then said, " You're in luck. I have three seats left on the flight boarding in half an hour. "

" We'll take them, " Emma leaned on the counter. " Two adults and one child. Disabled seating if you have it. "

" For the gentleman? " The ticket agent glanced at Mr. Gold.

" What? " Mr. Gold said sharply as he moved forward, his arm brushing against Emma's. " What do you mean disabled? "

" No. Not for him, " Emma said quickly as she nudged Mr. Gold with her elbow to silence him. He hated to be called 'disabled', something she had picked up on long ago. She smiled as she kept her eyes on the ticket agent, " For myself. I'm three months and a half months pregnant. "

" Oh, " The agent looked down. " You'll be able to get on ahead of the other passengers if that's the case. We don't have assigned seatsbut you will get your choice. "

" Thank you, " Emma said. " We also have carry-on bags so we're not checking anything. "

" I see, " The agent said. He typed on the keyboard again, " The total will be seven-eighty with taxes. "

Emma looked at Mr. Gold to find he was shocked, " Seven hundred and eighty dollars? " He blinked.

" Yes sir, " The agent hesitated. " The price would have been lower if you booked in advance or taken a much later flight. "

Mr. Gold gave Emma a sideways look and she frowned, " Just pay the man. "

Mr. Gold glared at her as he got his wallet out. He held it well below the counter in a way where he could only see it. Once he had the money counted out, he placed it in front of the ticket agent. He watched as he gathered the bills and counted them for himself before ringing up the transaction.

The agent then reached under the counter and pulled out the tickets from where they had printed. He handed them to Emma, " Thank you for flying with us today. "

" No problem, " Emma muttered. She handed Henry his ticket but left Mr. Gold's on the counter for him to pick up. She needed to get away from the lines and find the flight board to see which way she needed to go next. Mr. Gold caught up to her as she looked at the list of flights and gates.

" Which way now? " He asked. " This place is like a maze. "

Emma looked past him towards the security station. They would have to pass through there before they could get to the gates. She pointed, " Over there. "

Mr. Gold looked at the long line of people waiting to pass through the metal detectors, " Another line? " He didn't seem to like lines very much. People would move out of his way in Storybrookebut they wouldn't here. He was just another person and no one would care.

" Welcome to the real world, " Emma sighed. She set her bags down and started to unbutton her coat, nodding to Henry to do the same. " We need to unbutton our coats, Gold. "

" Why? " Mr. Gold frowned.

" Because we're going to get searched, " Emma said.

" For what? " Mr. Gold still did not unbutton his coat.

Emma frowned. She really did not want to explain it any more than she had wanted to in the car, " For safety reasons. Look, everything should be fine... Unless you're carrying any weapons. "

" Don't be ridiculous, " Mr. Gold scoffed. He motioned to his cane, " I have all I need right here. "

" Then we should be fine, " Emma said. " Now, unbutton you coat unless you want to hold up the line over there. "

Mr. Gold glared at her as he unbuttoned his coat with his left hand, " Fine. "

Emma watched as he finished, " Ready? "

" Yes, " He said flatly.

" Then let's go, " Henry said. " I can't wait to get on the plane. "

Emma rolled her eyes and walked past Mr. Gold as she followed Henry. She tried to be patient with him, knowing he had never been in the outside worldbut it made her feel like she was with two children instead of one child. She was at least thankful that Henry seemed to be more accepting and not questioning her so much. They reached the line, stopping to wait.

" You get in front of me, " Emma glanced at him. " I think it would be better. "

Mr. Gold moved behind Henry without question, something she was thankful for. She glanced down at her ticket to make sure they were in the right line when Henry turned to Mr. Gold. " Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold? "

" No, " He said as the line slowly crept forward.

Emma frowned as Henry cocked his head to the side, getting a curious look on his face as he asked, " Are you nervous? "

" No, " Mr. Gold said though Emma could tell he really was. It was becoming clear in his body languageand the tones he used when he spoke, even his breathing. It also seemed he was getting more agitated by Henry's questions.

" Are you worried about meeting your son? " Henry continued, oblivious to the things Emma had picked up on. She could almost feel his anxiety, wondering if it was because of their connection or because she knew him too well. She was starting to feel bad for him, knowing what it was like to have so many things eating away at him at once.

" No, Henry. I'm fine, " He said sharply.

" How about we talk about all this later, kid? " Emma piped up. She knew Henry could be relentless in his questioning. She also knew that Mr. Gold was not going to be very receptive to it at that moment. She pointed to the security station with her ticket, " We're next. "

Henry turned to face it, grabbing a bin for his things, " It must be really hard not to use magic... Being like everyone else. "

Mr. Gold did not answer as Henry got ready to go through the metal detector. Emma knew he didn't have an answer to the child's observationbut it wasn't the time to worry about it. He looked aroundand Emma knew he wasn't sure what to do next. " You take off your coat now and put your shoes in the bin too, " She said quietly.

He turned to her, looking aghast at the thought. " How terribly uncivilized, " He said.

Emma shrugged out of her coat and scarf, waiting for him to do the same. She kept a close eye on him as she unzipped her boots to make sure he did not fall when he took his shoes off. He placed them in the bin she had gotten for their things, the security guard stepping forward as Mr. Gold moved to the metal detector. " Uh... Scarf and cane go in the basket. "

She stood up to see Mr. Gold was staring at the security guard like he had been asked to do something horrible, " What? "

" Scarf and cane go in the basket, " The guard repeated as Emma placed her boots in the bin. She felt a cold wave of panic wash over her, knowing he couldn't take off his scarf or he would probably forget himself.

He turned to her, panic and fear filling his eyes. " I can't. "

" You have to, " Emma whispered. She knew it was a big riskbut she also knew they wouldn't be able to get on the plane if he didn't.

" It ain't rocket science, buddy, " The man that stood behind Emma piped up. He was a dark haired man in a suit. He was most likely some sort ofbusiness man who was in a hurry. " Haven't you ever been on a plane before? "

Mr. Gold took a step forward, the comment seeming to be the last straw for him. He lifted his cane, " Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before? "

Emma grabbed his arm, keeping him from moving any further forward as the man took a step towards them. The last thing she needed was for him to cause a problem in the airport. She couldn't help him if he got in trouble with the federal police for whatever they could try to charge him with. She forced the cane towards the bin as she looked at the business man, " My... Father's really nervous. We're heading for a family reunion... Sorry. "

Emma urged Mr. Gold towards the metal detector after her lame apology, wanting to get him though as quickly as possible. He looked at her, frowning, " Your father? " He questioned.

Emma got right in his face, " Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you get through. "

Mr. Gold motioned to the shawl, " If I let this of, I could forget who I am. "

Emma looked into his eyes though it hurt, " I'm not going to let that happen. "

He stared back, looking more scared than she had ever seen him. Until that moment, she didn't know he could even be afraid of anything. He shook slightly as he removed it and his blazer quickly. He hesitated, shaking his head like he suddenly felt ill then placed the things in the bin.

He moved towards the metal detector, swaying like he was going to lose his balance. Emma wasn't sure if it was because of his bad leg or something else. She reached for him as he started to fall, keeping him on his feet until he regained his balance. He took a deep breath as he walked to the metal detector, putting his hands out to grab onto whatever he could for support.

He passed through, Emma darting right behind him and snatching the shawl from the bin. She threw it around his shoulders. Her heart was in her throat with fear, keeping her from speaking. Mr. Gold nodded, instantly knowing what she was going to ask.

She let out the breath she had been holding and handed him his cane and blazer before getting her things. " Guys! " Henry sounded excited over something. Emma looked up to see him pointing off into the distance, " There's a Cinnabuns here! "

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at Henry's innocence. He had been completely unaware of the danger they had just been inand she was grateful. She finished putting her boots back on as Mr. Gold got his shoes. She zipped her boots, keeping an eye on him.

When she stood back up, she found he was staring at her intently though he still seemed shaken by what had just happened. " What? "

" Never EVER call me your father again, " He said under his breath so no one else could hear.

" Henry was right there and I had to think fast, " She replied just as quietly as she quickly slipped back into her coat and scarf. " Sorry. "

" You really haven't told him, have you? " He asked as he got his bags while she picked up her own.

Emma needed no clarification about what he meant. She narrowed her eyes, " I haven't but I guess it's fair to guess you haven't told Belle either. Have you? "

He frowned, " Emma... "

She walked away, not wanting to discuss it any further. " Come on. We have to go get Henry before he spends his entire allowance on cinnamon rolls. "

She moved through the crowd, careful not to walk too fast. As she neared the Cinnabuns stand, she could see Henry had finished his purchase. He held a bag at his side, too big for just one of the sickeningly sweet pastries. They had been her favorite comfort food when she lived in Boston, keeping her warm on many a cold night and wasn't surprised her son was fond of them as well.

She frowned when she neared him, " Really Henry? "

Henry looked up a  her, " What? "

" How many did you get? " Emma motioned to the bag.

" Three, " Henry held it up. " One for me, one for you and one for Mr. Gold. "

Emma blinked, " Oh. "

" You're-You're not mad, are you? " Henry lowered the bag.

" No, " Emma sighed. " I'm not. Just tired. Let's go to the gate now, okay? "

" Okay, " Henry said as Emma put her right arm around him. She looked around, seeing the gate they needed wasn't that much further. " So... Where do we go? "

" Right down there, " Emma said. She led them to the gate, motioning to the row of plastic chair. " You wait hereand I'll get us checked in. "

Henry held out his ticket to Emmaand she took it before she walked to Mr. Gold. He looked at her, " What? "

" I need your ticket so we can check in and get our boarding passes, " Emma reached for it.

Mr. Gold handed it to her, " I see. "

Emma turned on her heel and walked to the counter by the gate. The boarding agent looked and smiled. She was a red-headed woman probably a little younger than Emma. " Checking in? "

Emma nodded as she handed her the tickets, " Yes Three. "

The boarding agent looked at the tickets, " One disabled. Will the gentleman be needing a wheelchair to get on the plane or can he walk? "

Emma frowned, " The ticket is for me. I'm three and a half months pregnant. "

" And have you been cleared by your doctor for travel? " The boarding agent asked.

Emma nodded, " He said I'm fine to travel. "

The boarding agent glanced towards Mr. Gold and Henry as she typed some information in her terminal. " You have a handsome son. "

" Thanks, " Emma said.

The agent was silent before glancing at Mr. Gold again then motioning to Emma's right hand ring finger, " I noticed your ring. Is your husband European? I hear they wear their rings that way. "

Emma forced a chuckle and dropped her hand below the counter, " He's not my husband. He's... He's just a friend. "

" Oh, " The boarding agent looked embarrassed. " I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. "

" It's okay, " Emma silently hoped the agent would be finished soon. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard an unseen printer from under the counter. She reached down and got the boarding passes, handing them to Emma. " Thanks. "

" Have a good flight, " The agent said as Emma walked away.

She walked back to Henry and Mr. Gold, " I'll hold onto these. It will just make it faster if I do. "

" Whatever you think is best, " Mr. Gold said as she sat down.

Emma watched as he paced back and forth, his nervousness still high. It concerned herbut she just did not know what to do about it since she didn't know what was bothering him. He was starting to make her uncomfortable so she tried to think of a way to stop him. " Want something to eat? Henry... "

" No, " He cut her off before she could finish.

" Is something wrong? " Emma knew there were a whole lot of somethings wrong but she decided to ask anyway. Perhaps it was something he could talk about in front of Henry though she doubted it. She wasn't even sure he would talk about it if they were alone.

" Stop asking me that! " Mr. Gold said sharply. Emma looked up at him and frowned. She had been asking him all day if he was alright it was the first time she had asked if something was wrong.

Try as she might to fight it, she was becoming increasingly concerned for him. She wanted to be cold and unfeeling towards himbut it was virtually impossible. They had packed a lot of history into the time they had known each other, most of it hard to forget. Hard as it was to admit, she had feelings for him though it seemed his for her looked like they had changed.

He instantly looked sorry for snapping at her and looked away, " I'll be right back. "

Emma watched as he walked away, heading towards a restroom that was close by. She glanced at Henryand the child looked back at her. " So... What happened last night? " He asked.

Emma furrowed her brow, " We told you. "

" You gave me the easy version, " Henry said. " You said Captain Hook hurt someone Mr. Gold loves. "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. He hurt Belle. He... "

" Mr. Gold was with Belle last night? " Henry cut Emma off. " This is great! "

Emma frowned, " How do you figure? '

" Remember? " Henry leaned closer. " My plan? "

Emma blinked then recalled what Henry meant. He wanted to get Mr. Gold to fall in love with Belle again so she could break his curse. " Oh yeah. But Henry, there's a problem with that. "

" What's the problem? " Henry furrowed his brow.

Emma sighed, " When Hook hurt Belle, she fell over the town line. She's just like Sneezy. "

Henry blinked, " She lost her memory? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

Henry thought it over then snapped his fingers, " Then we can get her to fall in love with Mr. Gold all over again. When they kiss, his curse will be broken and she'll remember who she is. "

Emma shook her head, " It's just not that simple Henry. "

The overhead speaker crackled to life, " Now pre-boarding flight 53. Everyone with pre-boarding passes please line up now. "

Emma looked at Henry, " Go get Gold. We have to get on the plane. "

" Right, " Henry got up and skittered off to the bathroom. Emma collected their things and walked to the gate. A few moments later, Henry returned with Mr. Gold. Emma looked at him, frowning when she saw the child looking frightened again.

" What's wrong? " Emma whispered.

" Look at Mr. Gold's right hand, " Henry whispered.

Emma turned to him and frowned when she looked down to find he had it covered with his left. She could see the edge of a wet paper towel peeking out from beneath it, her stomach dropping when she saw blood. She moved closer to him, leaning into his ear. " What happened to you hand? "

Mr. Gold took a step back, " I fell. It's nothing. "

Emma frowned, " Why didn't you heal yourself? "

He turned away slightly before muttering, " I don't have magic here. "

" Oh crap, " Emma whispered. " So... "

" So I'm just like everyone else, " He replied. He looked into her eyes, " And so are you. "


	22. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Mary-Margret find Anton and deal with him. Baelfire wakes up in a strange place. Anton tell Mary-Margret and David the beans can grow in Storybrooke. Emma, Mr. Gold and Henry prepare for take-off.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Okay, stuck with the show for most of this but I added my touches.)

  
  


Mary-Margret followed David as they patrolled the streets looking for Anton. It had been a while since the giant had vanished so to say they were getting anxious was an understatement. They wanted to find him before Cora's spell wore offor they would have a much bigger problem on their hands. She tried to focus on what they were doingbut it was hard to keep her mind from going to Emma.

She tried not to think of the pain her daughter had to be in by being with Mr. Gold. She remembered what it was like for her to see David with Kathryn and knew it had to be much worse for Emma. She couldn't imagine what it was like for her to be with him knowing he had chosen another woman over her even though she carried his children. Her mind shifted to the twins, wondering what would happen to them once they were born.

The biggest fear that David and Henry seemed to have was that Mr. Gold would take them from Emma. Mary-Margret hoped he wouldn'tbut she knew shared custody wouldn't be easy on any of them. They still had a little less than six months to figure it outbut that provided her with little comfort. She could only see prolonged suffering for Emma as they tried to reach a solution.

People screaming, heavy object being thrownand the sounds of shattering glass brought her out of her thoughts. David ran towards the noises, hiding behind a fence as she caught up to him. She moved ahead of him to peek around it to see what was going on. Her heart stopped when she saw Anton, full-sized and on a rampage.

“ That's right! Run! “ He said as he picked up a car. Several lay scattered around, already thrown by him. People were running for cover to avoid the onslaught. “ RUN! “ He shouted as he pitched the car.

Mary-Margret gasped when she realized he was aiming right for her and David. She ducked and shouted, David ducking with her as the car flew over their heads. It crashed into the ground right behind them, close enough for the debris from it to zing past Mary-Margret's legs. Anton stomped away, each of his heavy steps making the ground shake like an earthquake.

People ran toward them, David waving them back, “ Head to the town hall! “ He shouted. He obviously was concocting a plan. “ Bring anyone you find on the way! Somebody get Leroy! “

“ Guess we found our giant, “ Mary-Margret was finally able to speak though her heart was racing. “ I just didn't think he would be so... “

“ Giant? “ David said, a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

“ My mistake, “ Mary-Margret breathed as they stopped in the middle of main street to watch Anton as he lumbered away.

“ Ever stop one before? “ David asked.

“ Nope, “ Mary-Margret replied. 

“ Well... Here's to new firsts, “ David said and started running after Anton. He caught up to him and shouted, “ WAIT! “

Anton turned around and looked down at him as he put his arms up and continued, “ You don't have to do this. “

Anton turned around and glared at David, “ Yeah! I do! You destroyed everything in my life! Now you're gonna know what that feels like. “ 

David put his hand up, “ The man who hurt you... That wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. “

Mary-Margret blinked, shocked to find out David's name wasn't James. She had thought it was but now she wondered just what his name had been in The Enchanted Forest. Leroy walked up, stopping to listen along with her as David continued, “ We were separated at birth. He was raised by a ruthless king. “

Anton studied him carefully then said, “ You're not James? “

David shook his head, “ No. “

Anton looked skeptical, “ Where's he? “

“ He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead. There's nothing more that you can do to him. “

Mary-Margret ran forward, “ We're on your side, Anton! We're good. We're here because of you. You know our daughter, Emma. You gave her the magic compass. “

“ Emma? “ Anton said. “ Let me talk to her. She says you're okay then I'll stop. “

Mary-Margret stammered, knowing Anton would not like the answer she was about to give. She looked at David but she knew he wouldn't be able to say anything different. “ She's kinda out of town, “ She said.

Anton frowned, “ Really. “

“ But when she gets back, I know she'll really want to talk to you, “ Mary-Margret finished. She knew it was a flawed answer as well since she wasn't sure when Emma would be back. Mr. Gold had never said how long they were going to be away. 

“ How convenient, “ Anton was starting to get angry again. “ Everyone I'm looking for isn't around. All you humans do is lie and cheat and kill and I'm sick of it! “

“ Oh! “ Mary-Margret cried out as Anton ran towards them. David stumbled a little on the wet street but regain his footing, running with her and Leroy as Anton chased them. He grabbed Mary-Margret by the hand, pulling her along with him.

Leroy looked over his shoulder at Anton then said, “ So... Let me get this straight. You got a twin brother. “

“ Yeah, “ David said.

“ And his name is James? “ Leroy said.

“ Right, “ David replied as he looked over his shoulder to see where Anton was at. Mary-Margret looked as well, finding that the power lines were keeping Anton from running too fast. He was snapping them as he ran through them, sparks flying everywhere.

“ But your name is James! “ Leroy said.

“ No actually, “ David said. “ It's not. “

“ Prince Charming then? “ Leroy sounded confused.

“ No, “ Mary-Margret panted. It had been her nickname for him from the time they had met. She had stolen his mother's ring and he had come to get it back. The rest, as they say, was history. “ That's the name I gave him. “

“ Then WHAT the Hell is your name? “ Leroy sounded frustrated by not getting an answer.

“ David, “ David said firmly. 

“ Your cursed name? “ Leroy said.

“ My REAL name! “ David said sharply.

“ David? James? Charming? “ Leroy ran through all the names. “ Is it like a middle name? “

“ No, “ David said. “ It's my name name. “

Leroy sounded like he had enough. He let out a frustrated growl, “ You know what? I'm gonna call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay? “

“ Sure, Leroy! “ David seemed like he was tired of discussing his name as well.

“ So what's the plan? “ Mary-Margret knew she had to step in before the two of them found something else unimportant to argue about. She looked behind them to find they had gotten quite a lead on Anton. She could still feel his heavy footsteps though.

“ Lead the giant away from here so he can't hurt anyone, “ David replied. 

“ But if we keep heading in this direction, we're going to hit the town line, “ Mary-Margret reminded David.

David started to slow down, apparently realizing she was right. “ Okay, new plan. “

Anton caught up to them as David fell silent. It was obvious he was thinking but Mary-Margret hoped he could come up with something fast as Anton got closer to them. David walked toward the giant, Mary-Margret reaching out to stop him. “ Wait... What are you doing? “

“ Giving him what he wants, “ David said. Mary-Margret gasped but that didn't stop David from walking. He stopped in front of him, Anton stopping in his tracks. “ ANTON! How about we make a deal? “

“ I don't make deals with humans, “ Anton spat.

David lifted his left hand, “ Now, just hear me out. I'll surrender myself to you if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. “

“ David! “ Mary-Margret rushed forward. She didn't like the sound of the plan at all. “ David, you can't do this! “

He turned to her, “ If I don't, the whole town will suffer. I can't allow that. “

Mary-Margret knew he was right. If he didn't stop Anton, the giant would terrorize everyone in town. He would destroy anything that got in his way until nothing remained. She took a step back, unable to speak.

David turned back to Anton, “ Well? What do you say? “

Anton thought it over for a long moment then said, “ Deal. “

Mary-Margret gasped as Anton ran straight for David. She wasn't going to stand by and watch him get killed though. She jumped over, pulling him out of the way as Anton jumped into the air. He landed on the spot where David had stood, the asphalt buckling under his massive weight.

They hit the ground as it shook violently, a loud grunt coming from where Leroy stood. Mary-Margret didn't have to look to know the dwarf had fallen to the ground as well. There was a sudden whoosh of noise, making Mary-Margret and David sit up to see where it was coming from. The spot where Anton had surrounded by thick blue smoke, no sign of the giant when it cleared.

Mary-Margret looked around and so did David, trying to see where the giant had gone. “ Where did he go? “ Mary-Margret asked when she saw no sign of him. 

“ I'm not sure, “ David said as he got to his feet. He helped Mary-Margret to hers. Leroy came from where he had fallen, the three of them going to the huge crater Anton had left behind. They approached it slowly, looking inside. 

About halfway into the huge hole, Mary-Margret could see Anton. He had shrank and was clinging to a water pipe for dear life. His tones were barely touching another pipe just below him, making it a little easier for him to hold on but Mary-Margret wasn't sure for how long. “ We got to get him out of there, “ She said. 

“ I know, “ David looked down the street as he got out his cell phone.

“ What are you doing? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Calling for back-up, “ David dialed. “ Granny... Can you get my truck over to the cannery like right now? There's an extra key in the gas tank cover. Call the dwarves and tell them it's an emergency. “

Mary-Margret waited as he hung up, “ Do you think she'll make it in time? “

“ Have you ever seen Granny drive? “ David replied. He went to the hole, “ Anton. Help is coming. Can you hang on? “

“ I don't know, “ Anton grunted.

“ Try to, “ David said then looked up. The roar of his truck could be heard and it was getting closer. In a moment, Granny came around the corner driving like a bat out of Hell. She pulled up to them, “ I got here as fast as I could. It's a mess out there. “

“ I know, “ David said. He looked around the pier, “ Leroy! Go get me some rope while I back the truck up. I'm going to have to go in there. “

“ Right, “ Leroy said.

“ You're going IN there? “ Mary-Margret gasped.

“ Yes, “ David said. “ I have to. He wouldn't have jumped if I hadn't made that offer. We don't have time to argue about this. “

“ I guess we don't, “ Mary-Margret said. “ But you better come back alive. “

“ I will, “ David looked at Granny. “ You help me get the truck backed up. “

“ Right, “ Granny nodded. David jumped in the truck, backing it out into the street before shifting it into reverse and backing. As he did, people started to gather around and the other dwarves arrived. Where the townspeople had come from Mary-Margret wasn't sure but she had better things to worry about.

“ Right there! Right there! “ She called to David when he had the truck close enough. 

David got out of the truck as Leroy returned with the rope. He had tied a loop on the end it, David eying it skeptically. He frowned, “ That better hold. “

“ It'll hold, “ Leroy said as Granny helped him with it. 

“ I got it, “ She said placing the knot around the trailer hitch.

Mary-Margret returned her attention to Anton as Leroy, Granny and the dwarves helped string the rope out to the hole. Once it was in, David came to the edge. She looked at him, grabbing him and kissing him hard. 

She still couldn't believe she was in love with such a strong, brave man. He was kind-hearted, even-tempered and fair. He respected the lives of others, regardless of their past sins. He had his moments where he wasn't but everyone did and he got past them to be a better man than he had been before.

She broke the kiss, looking deep into his eyes. “ Most people would let that giant die after what he's done. “

“ You wouldn't, “ David said. It was true, she wouldn't have and if their roles were reversed, she probably would have gone down in the hole as well. He patted her arm before leaning down to get the rope. When he had it across his back just right, he looked at Leroy, “ Alright. “

Leroy nodded, taking his place with the other dwarves and Ruby on the rope. When she had arrived, Mary-Margret wasn't sure but it didn't matter. She was there and that's what did. Mary-Margret grabbed onto the rope as well, knowing the more hands there were, the better David's chances were of not falling. 

David looked down into the hole, “ Alright, Anton... Coming down. “

Mary-Margret watched as David repelled down the side of the crater, going down just a bit at a time. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached Anton. He let go of the rope with his right hand, gripping the rope tightly with his left as he braced himself on the wall with his feet. He held his right hand down to Anton, “ Take my hand. “

“ I can't, “ Anton gasped. It sounded like it was taking everything he had to hold onto the pipe. He closed his eyes, “ No. “

“ No? “ David questioned. Mary-Margret could feel he was starting the shake a little and she hoped he could keep his grip long enough to get the giant out. 

“ I don't wanna go back up there, “ Anton said. “ I should just let go. “

“ You'll die, “ David said firmly.

“ Maybe death hurts less than life, “ Anton said.

David shook his head, “ If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. “

Anton remained silent as he thought about David's words. Mary-Margret could see David was starting to sweat from the effort it was taking to keep his grip on the rope. David spoke again, “ Now take my hand, “ He said.

Anton hesitated as he stared up at David. David moved closer, his toes the only thing keeping him on the wall. With a hard gasp, Anton grabbed his hand. The crowd around the hole also gasped, relief starting to well up inside of Mary-Margret. She tried to push it down though, knowing they still had to get David and Anton out of the hole.

“ He's got him! “ Leroy shouted. “ Start pulling! “

The dwarves, Ruby and Mary-Margret started to pull on the rope, slowly dragging David and Anton up the side of the hole. It was a bit of a chore with the extra weight but they were doing it. When they were close to the edge, Mary-Margret shouted, “ Almost! A little more! “

When they were close enough, Anton reached up and grabbed the jagged asphalt with his right hand. He hoisted himself up and out, falling to the ground once he was out. David followed, Leroy and Mary-Margret reaching down to help him get up. She hugged him as he gasped for breath and lamely slipped his arm around her.

He let her go, both of them kneeling to look at Anton. He sat up, looking at David, “ You saved my life. “

“ That's what we do, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Thank you, “ Anton said quietly.

“ You're welcome, “ Leroy said and smiled.

“ Not all humans are the same, Anton, “ David said. “ I don't know what my brother did to you but... That's not us. “

Anton looked sad as he said, “ You have no idea. “ 

David stood up, putting his hand out to Anton, “ Come on. Let's get out of here. “

“ But where are we going to go? “ Anton asked as he took David's hand.

Granny stepped forward as David helped Anton to his feet, “ Well, it's dinner time. Why not come to my place and I'll fix you something to welcome you to town? “

Anton blinked, “ What? “

Mary-Margret looked at Granny, “ What a wonderful idea. “

“ Yeah, “ David said then smirked. “ I don't know about you but I'm starving. “

Anton looked at him then at Granny, “ Well... I am a LITTLE hungry. The witch didn't feed me after we got here. “

“ Then it's settled, “ Leroy said. He looked at the crowd, “ Everyone follow us. “

Leroy moved through the crowd, Mary-Margret, David and Anton following him. They weren't too far from the diner so it didn't take them long to get there. Leroy opened the door, letting Mary-Margret, Granny and David in first. Mary-Margret went to the coat rack, taking off her quiver and hanging it there with her bow before taking off her coat.

“ This is Granny's, “ Leroy told Anton as they walked inside. “ She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn so I'm sure we can set you up with a room until you find a place. “ 

Anton looked around as Mary-Margret moved towards the bar. She noticed he was taking it all in though he still looked stunned. She wasn't sure if it was because they had taken him in so readily or if it was because he wasn't used to being in such a place. She knew it was totally different from what he was used to. 

“ Thanks uh but I think I'll just set up camp in the woods, “ Anton replied. 

Leroy laughed at the suggestion, “ The woods? “

“ Yeah, “ Anton said quietly. “ I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in. “

“ You're in the right place, “ Leroy said. “ Storybrooke's got all kinds. Dwarves, fairies, werewolves... You name it. “

Leroy then looked at Ruby, “ Ruby! Beers all around! “

Leroy sat down to Mary-Margret's left and Anton took the seat to her right. She sighed, “ We all miss our land, Anton. “

He looked at her as she continued, “ This is our home now. “

“ Do you ever think about going back? “ Anton asked her.

Mary-Margret looked at David. She really didn't want to return as much as he did but she had started entertaining the thought a little more. “ Of course we do, “ She said. “ It's just not possible. “

“ We have no way to get there, “ David added. He had looked hopeful when she had thought of going back but it faded when she said it wasn't possible. 

Anton had picked up a mug of beer but he paused before it reached his mouth. He set it down as he looked at David, “ How's the farmland here? “

David thought it over then nodded, “ Pretty good. Why? “

Anton reached into his robes and pulled out a glass vial. Inside of it was what looked like a cutting of a vine. He held it up, “ The stems of a beanstalk. If I plant it, I should be able to grow some magic beans. “

Anton looked at Mary-Margret then back to David, “ I think you just may have a way. “

David looked at Mary-Margret and she knew he was going to jump on the opportunity. He wanted to go home more than anything though she had expressed her concerns about returning. She wasn't certain what kind of chance they would have if they did go back. She was also scared of how or if Henry and Emma would fit into that world.

She looked down at the counter, thinking about how she would reason with him. She had the advantage when there was no way home but the beans would give them one. It would also give David a leg up in the ongoing discussion. She was determined to stand strong though, planning on holding her ground about Emma and Henry.

“ Well then, “ David said. “ There's a nice field not too far from here. “

“ Can you take me there right now? “ Anton asked. “ I know what good soil feels like so it won't take me long to tell you if we can grow the beans or not. “

“ Sure, “ David said. “ Let's go. “

Mary-Margret looked at him, “ And leave our friends right after we got here? “

“ We won't be gone long, “ David said. “ Besides, I have to move my truck. “

**

**

Baelfire inhaled deeply when he regained consciousness, a harsh smell filling his nose. It was something he couldn't even name. He moved to get up, hissing when pain shot through his right shoulder. He opened his eyes but closed them again when he found the light was way too bright.

He heard strange noises around him as well, nothing like he had ever heard before. The only thing he recognized was the fact he was in a bed. It wasn't the softest bed but he could tell what it was. He felt around to find it was surrounded by rails, which he found strange.

“ Oh. You're finally awake, “ A woman's gentle voice reached his ears. From the sound, she was off to his right side.

“ Where am I? “ Baelfire whispered, his voice raspy.

“ You're in a hospital, sweetie, “ The woman said. “ Let me sit you up so you can get a drink. You sound like you need it. “

There was a low rumble and Baelfire could feel himself moving. He opened his eyes to see what was happening, squinting. “ What are you doing? “ He said sharply.

“ Shh, “ The woman said as she moved in front of him. She was a chubby woman with short black hair. She wore a strange outfit that was a soft green color. “ I told you. I'm sitting you up so you can have a drink. “

Baelfire looked down to see she had a cup in her hand, a long white stick poking out of it. She brought the stick and cup to his lips, frowning when he pulled back. “ What's that? “

“ Just water, “ The woman moved the stick towards him. “ Drink. “

Baelfire lifted his left hand and took the cup from her, finding it was very light. He moved the stick out of the way and put the cup to his lips. The water was very cold and refreshing, He drained the cup before handing it back to the woman. “ Thank you. “

“ You were thirsty, “ She smiled. “ How do you feel? “

Baelfire sighed, “ My shoulder hurts. “

“ You had an arrow in it when they brought you in, “ The woman said. “ You also had a nasty gash on the back of your head. Do you remember what happened? “

Baelfire tried to think but all he could remember was The arrow going into his shoulder. Everything after was a blank. He shook his head slowly, “ No. “

The woman nodded, “ It's typical. You hit your head. Now you're awake, you might be able to fill in some other blanks for me. “

“ Like what? “ Baelfire asked as he looked around. He found he was surrounded by boxes of varying sizes. They had weird lights and the noises he heard were coming from them.

“ Your name for starters, “ The woman said. There was a rustle of paper and Baelfire looked to see the woman was holding a board in her left hand and a strange cylinder in her right.

Baelfire blinked, “ Uh, Bae. “

The woman looked like she was writing with the cylinder, “ That's certainly a different name. Your last name? “

“ Last name? “ He repeated.

The woman looked at him, “ Yes. Do you have one? “

Baelfire sighed, “ I... I can't remember. “

“ Okay, “ The woman looked down again. “ Age? “

“ Fourteen, “ Baelfire could only guess. He really wasn't sure how much time had passed while he was in Neverland so he stayed with the age he was when he had gotten there.

“ Parents? “ The woman continued to write.

“ They're... They're dead, “ Baelfire said quietly as he looked down at the bed.

“ I see, “ The woman said.

Baelfire looked at her, “ How did I get here? “

“ You were found by a police officer, “ The woman said. “ He brought you here three days ago. “

There was a harsh noise that came from the woman's pocket. She reached in and pulled out a small black box. She looked at it then put it back in her pocket, “ I have to go but I'll come back later to finish with my questions. “

Baelfire nodded but said nothing, wondering what had happened to Neal...

**

**

David knelt next to Anton, watching him as he rubbed a wad of dirt between his finger. He had driven him out to an empty field close to town, one he hoped would be perfect for growing the magic beans. Anton was going to give them a shot at getting back home and he was going to take it. Mary-Margret stood next to him, watching as well.

He knew she would have something to say about. As long as they didn't have a way home, she could still try to convince him to stay in Storybrooke. If the beans did grow, it would give them a way to go back to The Enchanted Forest. Mary-Margret was still adamant about staying but he hoped he could convince her otherwise before the beans were ready.

“ Well? “ He asked. “ What's the verdict? “

Anton looked around, “ The soil has a nice loamy feel. A lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. “

Anton stood up, “ There's only one problem. “

“ What's that? “ Mary-Margret asked. David looked at her then past her when he saw the dwarves were approaching. They were carrying their pickaxes and he was certain they had come to help.

“ Cora, “ Anton sighed. “ This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them can't be good. “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ Then we won't let her get to them. “

Leroy moved next to Anton, “ No one touches our crop. “

Anton looked at him and the other dwarves, “ Your crop? I thought you guys were miners. “

Leroy shrugged, “ Work's work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help? “

Anton nodded, “ Okay. “

“ Happy! “ Leroy called the dwarf over. He held an extra pickaxe and handed it to Anton. “ Here. To help break up the earth. “

Anton took the pickaxe, a name magically appearing on the handle. He smiled, “ Tiny. My brothers used to call me that. “

Leroy shook his head, “ Ax never lies. “

“ Wait a second, “ David frowned. He had helped the dwarves look for fairy dust but his axe had never given him a name. “ I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those? “

Leroy looked at him, “ Because you ain't a dwarf. “

David looked at Leroy, his words confusing him. Anton wasn't a dwarf either but then he thought about it. He must have been short for a giant if his brothers had called him 'tiny'. He chuckled when it finally made sense, Anton probably being the giant equivalent to a dwarf.

Leroy patted Anton on the shoulder, “ Welcome aboard, buddy. “

Leroy then looked at the other dwarves and started whistling a tune David had heard down in the mines. Leroy often whistled while the others worked and it seemed this time was not going to be an exception. The other readied their axes and they started digging...

**

**

The last of the passengers filtered onto the plane, Emma regretting that she had gotten early boarding. It had taken a while to get everyone on the economy flight. She looked at Mr. Gold, who had been silent since informing her they did not have magic. The news had frightened her, knowing it was her magic that had been protecting the babies.

She glanced at Henry. He had hopped right into the window seat as soon as they got on the plane. She had wanted him to sit between her and Mr. Gold but didn't have the heart to make him move. 

She looked at him, “ You good kid? “

Henry looked at her like he couldn't believe she asked the question. “ You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride AND we're going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better? “ He said as he held up the box with the two remaining cinnamon rolls. “ Is more frosting. “

Emma smiled at him, glad he at least had a good day. For her, it had been a nightmare. She had found out Mr. Gold had chosen Belle, there was a stranger in town and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to get to sleep ever again. She looked over at Mr. Gold to find he was even more anxious than he had been in the airport.

She looked down at his right hand, the paper towel on it almost dry and stained with blood. She was pretty sure he hadn't fallen like he said but she wasn't going to press it. She didn't want to make him more agitated than he already was. She sighed, hoping he was listening as she said, “ It's going to be alright. We're gonna find your son. “

“ I know, “ He said, his voice tight.

Emma frowned, feeling a little stupid she hadn't picked better words. She couldn't say what she wanted to though, not in front of Henry. She glanced at him and gave him a brief smile as the flight attendant came on the loud speaker to welcome them to the flight. “ This is going to be so awesome, “ Henry said as he looked out the window.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ Awesome. “


	23. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Margret and David talk about going home and Emma. Mr. Gold thinks about things on the flight to New York but gets interrupted when Emma becomes ill. Baelfire is discharged from the hospital. Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold arrive in New York.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Rearranging some scenes again. The bulk of this chapter and perhaps the next will be originals though. There's a bit of a gross part in this chapter... Just so you know.)

  
  


Mary-Margret waited for David outside of Granny's. They had waited as Anton and the dwarves tilled the field as much as they could. It had started to get dark so they gave up for the night. It was chilly so Mary-Margret had asked to return to Granny's for some hot cocoa.

It had given her time to think about what she was going to say to David about the beans. They were not going to change her mind about the things she had already said. She was sure that they would do much better in Storybrooke than in The Enchanted Forest. She had seen what it had become first-hand while David had not.

He was insistent they could rebuild but she knew it would never be the same. Without the people, the land had gone back to a more natural state and the buildings had fallen to ruin. It would be a monumental task to restore everything and Mary-Margret wasn't even sure it was possible.

She turned when she heard the door bell tinkle, telling her David had returned. He walked down the steps, giving her a to-go cup when he reached her. He lifted his cup like he wanted a toast. “ Here's to not getting squashed by a giant. “

Mary-Margret lifted her cup and touched David's with hers, “ I'll drink to that. “

He walked out ahead of her as she took a sip of her drink, tasting cinnamon. She walked to his side as she swallowed, hooking her arm in his and took another drink. “ Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if I had been the one raised by King George... Instead of my brother. “

Mary-Margret listened as he continued, “ Would I have been corrupt like him? “

She stopped walking and looked at him as she took his hand in hers, “ Never. “

“ The same blood ran through our veins, “ David pointed out.

“ Mm-mm, “ Mary-Margret said. She looked at him, “ But your hearts are different. “

David did not respond to her words so she held his hand tighter as she said, “ You may not believe it... But trust me. I know you, Charming. “

He was still quiet, like her words were doing nothing to abate his concerns. She gave him a coy smile and nudged him, “ I had a lot of fun today. “

“ Fun? “ David scoffed. “ Almost getting killed is fun? “

Mary-Margret nodded and gave him a sheepish grin, “ Yes. I missed our adventures. “

“ Me too, “ He finally replied quietly with a smile. He put his hand on her back as she stepped up on the curb, “ It was kinda fun. “

Mary-Margret smiled as she opened the door to the truck and got inside. David closed it behind her, regaining his serious look. It looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say next. Mary-Margret had a pretty good idea what it was going to be too.

He looked at her, “ You know... We could do this all the time. When the beans grow, we can go back. Everyone could go home. “

Mary-Margret knew she would have to face it but she had hoped for later instead of sooner. David to make the decision without Emma or Henry's input and she didn't think that was fair. She shook her head just slightly, “ I don't know. “

“ What don't you know? “ David asked.

“ Home is where the family is, “ Mary-Margret said. “ And that's here. “

David frowned but said nothing so Mary-Margret took the chance to continue, “ I don't know if Emma will come with us and I am NOT going to be separated from her again. “

“ You're worried about her, “ David said.

“ Aren't you? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Of course, “ David said emphatically. “ I'm worried about her and Henry and the babies. I'm worried about her being with that monster when it's obvious he has no regard for whatsoever... But Emma. Emma can take care of herself. “

“ How can you say that after what she went through? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ You saw how she was. “

“ I know but she survived it, “ David pointed out. “ And she survived being back home. Haven't you noticed that she seems... I don't know... Stronger somehow? “

She had to admit it was true. Emma's self-confidence and her ability to have faith had both blossomed in The Enchanted Forest. She didn't know how that would help her in her situation with Mr. Gold though. “ I guess you're right. “

“ Of course I'm right, “ David replied. 

“ We just have to wait and see how she takes Mr. Gold being with Belle, “ Mary-Margret said. That was what worried her the most. She knew it would be torture for Emma to see them together after they had been through so much.

“ She'll deal with it, “ David said. “ Eventually. “

Mary-Margret stared at him, knowing he really was only basing his opinion on what he knew. He hadn't been in on many of the conversations she and Emma had about Mr. Gold. Though Emma hadn't completely opened up, she had said enough to let Mary-Margret know she had some pretty deep feelings for him. Those feelings had taken root long before she had found out his true identity but seem unaffected by the knowledge.

David frowned, “ Only she can handle that, Mary-Margret. She's a grown woman. “

“ But don't you want to be there for her? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ I do but we can't crowd her, “ David replied.

Mary-Margret returned his frown, “ And we can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. “

David blinked, “ Then we'll let her make up her mind about going home. We'll just ask her when she gets back. “

“ Whenever that is, “ Mary-Margret said quietly. “ We don't even know where they were going. “

“ I'm sure where ever she and Henry are, they're safe, “ David sounded like he was trying to believe his own words.

Mary-Margret stared at him, “ How can you say that? She hasn't even called us yet. “

“ Maybe she hasn't had the chance, “ David replied. “ Maybe... Maybe she's on the plane already. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Perhaps you're right. Maybe she'll call us when they get there... Where ever there is. “

“ I'm sure she will, “ David smiled. “ Now, let's get home and get some sleep. “

“ Sounds good, “ Mary-Margret sighed though she wasn't sure if she could until she heard from Emma and knew she was safe.

**

**

Mr. Gold stared at the seat in front of him, his nerves still buzzing with anxiety and fear. The plane had been in the air for about ten minutes and would be for thirty five more. Though the flight would be short, his nervousness made him feel like each minute was taking much longer. He was unsure of what he would say to Baelfire when he saw him again and more uncertain that his son would even give him a chance to speak.

It had been so long since he had last seen him, knowing his feelings of resentment had most likely grown and become deep-seated. He would have to do his best to beg for his forgiveness though he was unsure if he would get it. He knew he at least had to try in case Baelfire was willing to make amends as well. He held onto a tiny sliver of hope that he would.

He glanced over at Emma. She had fallen asleep, just like she had in the car. Her mouth was set in a frown but at least she wasn't crying. She still seemed like she wanted to get away from him, leaning as close to Henry as she could and keeping her distance in the restrictive seat.

She had tried to comfort him as the plane started to take off, telling him everything would be alright. He wanted to believe it would be but could only manage a couple of words when she said they would find Baelfire. He already knew they would but it was all he knew. He had wanted to take her hand and hold it to steady his nerves but he knew he couldn't.

Emma acted like she was there out of obligation to him and their deal. She spoke very little to him before they went through the security station and not much after that. He had hoped her iciness was melting away when she had been so compassionate but it had returned once they were through. It was part of the reason he had excused himself to go to the restroom.

He had been feeling stress over going to see Baelfire but it was only part of the reason for his violent outburst that left his knuckles bloody and bruised. So many things were crashing down on him, so many things he just could not fix. He hated to feel so helpless, the feeling reminding him of the cowardly and helpless man he had once been. It was even more frustrating because the one person he could show his true self to was treating him like she no longer cared.

He just couldn't take her being so cold to him. It was like she had completely shut down her emotions towards him, treating him with indifference almost. He knew what it must have looked like to her at the town line and he wanted to set her straight but they would have to be alone. He couldn't do it in front of Henry since it would be a huge shock for the child.

He looked down at her right hand, the ring still there. Though they did not have magic, it remained. He had many objects in the shop that had been magical but became dormant during the curse. He felt the ring was the same as those things, the magic simply sleeping and waiting to be reactivated.

His stomach clenched, realizing Emma was no longer protected. He would have to do his best to keep her safe or at least as much as she would let him do. He needed to keep her at arm's length for that to be possible and he knew she didn't want to be even that close to him. He knew he had to do something before she slipped even further away.

Emma gasped suddenly, her eyes flying open. Henry noticed as well, turning away from the window. His brow was furrowed with concern, “ Mom? Are you okay? “

“ I don't think that cinnamon roll was such a good idea, “ Emma whispered as the color started to drain from her face. She had eaten one of the rolls Henry had bought at the airport. Henry had offered one to him but he had politely refused, not interested in the over frosted amalgamation of bread, sugar and cinnamon.

She leaned forward, grabbing an air sickness bag from the back of the seat in front of her. She fought to get it open as she started to gag. Henry reached over and helped her, getting it open just in time. He held her hair out of the way as she threw up, staying silent as she did. 

Mr. Gold moved closer, “ Emma... “

She took her left hand from the bag and put it up to silence him. “ Not the time, “ She gasped then returned her hand to the bag as another wave hit.

Henry looked at Mr. Gold, “ She's been like this for a while now. Grandma said it was morning sickness though it seems to happen at any time. It used to be really bad but it got a lot better. I guess flying made it come back. “

Mr. Gold frowned but said nothing. He knew what was going on but it was distressing to see Emma going through it. He wanted to rub her back to comfort her but thought better of it. He didn't know how Henry would react to such a tender action or how she would react.

It was killing him not being able to touch her. He wanted to feel her warmth against his skin, a warmth unlike any other he had felt before. It seemed to seep into every part of his being and reach his very soul. No one else had ever made him feel the way she had and he knew no one would ever again.

She made him feel complete and not so alone. They stood on common ground, so much of their pain the same. With Belle, he always felt she was just slightly out of reach, unable to relate to what he had been through. They could never truly bond on the level he had with Emma.

Finally, she became still then sighed. She sat up slowly, closing her eyes. “ Done, “ She whispered. “ I hope. “

A flight attendant walked up. She was a young woman with dark hair and looked a little apprehensive as she spoke. “ Is everything alright? “

Emma didn't open her eyes, “ Yeah. I think. “

“ Do you need another bag? “ The attendant motioned to Emma's hands.

Emma shook her head, “ No. I'm good. “

“ Would you like me to bring you a wet paper towel for your face? “ The attendant offered.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Gold stepped in, “ I'll get it for her. “

“ Gold, “ Emma muttered.

“ I said I would get it, “ Mr. Gold turned to find she had cracked her eyes open and was looking at him.

Emma frowned and closed her eyes again, “ Fine. I'm not in the mood to fight over it. “

Mr. Gold stood up, turning to walk out into the aisle once the flight attendant moved out of the way. He looked at her and sighed, “ Could you tell me where to get a paper towel? “

The attendant pointed to the back of the plane, “ The restrooms are back there. “

“ Right, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He had hoped they were closer to the front, where they were. He took a step but Emma called his name. He turned to look at her to find she had opened her eyes again, “ Yes, my dear? “

“ Since you're going that way, “ She held up the bag. She had closed it but that really didn't make it better.

“ Emma... “ He said. “ Do I have to? “

“ You might as well, “ She glared at him. “ It's your fault. You wanted to fly. “

He frowned but said nothing. He knew he couldn't argue but it was his fault for an entirely different reason. He sighed, gingerly taking the bag by a corner. “ I suppose you're right. “

Emma sighed and closed her eyes again, “ Hurry with the towel, would you? “

He turned and walked down the aisle, feeling the stares of everyone he passed by as he made his way to the restroom. He reached it, unsure of how to get the door open. He had his cane in his right hand and the air sickness bag in the other. He leaned his cane against the wall, opening the door and propping it open with his foot as he took up his cane again.

He walked into the tiny cabin, tossing the bag into the trash can before going to the sink. He grabbed a handful of paper towels, laying them flat on the small counter, He folded them carefully before turning on the water and getting them soaking wet. As he squeezed out the excess moisture, it he began to realize just what Emma had been through because of him.

David had impressed upon him the emotional toll he had taken on her but now he knew there had been a physical toll as well. He recalled how she seemed thinner when he had seen her after he had returned to town. He understood why if she had been ill from being pregnant. He knew that missing him probably hadn't helped either.

He started to feel guilty for the things he had bestowed upon her, wanting to apologize but again, he could not do it. He had to get her alone and he had to find a way to do it. There was too much that needed to be said to her before it was too late. If he waited any longer, he would lose her as well.

He turned to walk out of the restroom to come face to face with Emma. They stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes locking. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, dismayed by her sad expression. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't feel like it was the right place or time.

They needed more privacy than the back of the plane or the miniscule restroom would provide. He held up the wet paper towels lamely, “ Here. These are for you. “

Emma took them with her right hand. He looked down to see she had a bottle of water in her left hand, “ Thanks but get out of my way. I need to wash my mouth out. I can't take the taste in it any longer. Hope you don't mind but you owe the stewardess four dollars. “

“ Oh, “ Mr. Gold stepped out of the restroom when Emma stepped out of her way. He closed his eyes as she passed him, wanting to say something to let her know he cared. He sighed, “ Emma... “

“ Not right now, Gold, “ Emma muttered and he heard her close the door.

He opened his eyes and stared at it for a moment before heading back to his seat... 

**

**

Baelfire sat on the edge of the bed, his right arm in a sling and wearing clothes that had been given to him. He had been in what the nurse, Betty, called a hospital for a few days until a doctor said he could leave. It was a place filled with many other sick and injured people. It was also filled with things he had never seen before but was trying to learn what everything was called.

At first, he had been scared by the strange objects, wondering if they were magic. He was afraid to ask so he tried to learn the names on his own. So far, he put a name to the circle with numbers on the wall, a clock and the box with flickering pictures, a television. The television scared him a bit though, it seeming like some kind of magical window into the world he was now in.

His room was almost silent now, the television and other strange boxes that had been attached to him turned off since he was leaving. He had nothing to wear so the nurse had brought him clothes to put on. She had given them to him after he had gotten cleaned up in something she called a shower. He hadn't quite figured out how that worked but it looked like it was how people in the world he was now in got clean.

He looked at his clothes. The black shirt he wore was something the nurse had called a T-shirt and his pants were called jeans. They were another thing in a long line of strange objects he had encountered since waking. They were similar to clothes from his land but not rough and the stitching was perfect, like a very skilled person had done the work.

There were so many new things around him, he wondered how he would remember them all. He looked down at his feet, the only familiar thing he had left on them. It was the pair of boots he had on when he left Neverland. He stared at them, listening to the tick of the clock on the wall.

His mind went to Neal and Christine, hoping they had ended up somewhere safe. It troubled him that he had ended up in the place he was in alone. The people around him did seem helpful, the nurse doing whatever she could to answer his questions when she came to check on him. He was careful what he asked though, not wanting to appear too strange.

He lifted his head when there was a knock at the door. Balfour looked up to see Betty and an older looking grey haired man in another outfit he did not recognize but it looked formal. “ Bae? “ Betty said. “ This is Mr. Anderson. He's with child services. He is here to check you out. “

Baelfire blinked, “ Check... Me out? “

Betty looked at Mr. Anderson, “ He was found with a mild concussion. He's having trouble understanding things right now. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Anderson nodded. “ Well, we'll take good care of him. Does he have his things? “

“ He didn't come in with much, “ Betty glanced at him. “ I had to give him my grandson's clothes because there was no saving what he came in wearing. “

Mr. Anderson moved towards Baelfire, “ We'll get you set up where you're going. Now, why don't you come with me? “

Baelfire frowned, “ Where are you taking me? “

Mr. Anderson smiled, “ A place for children like you. “

“ Children like me? “ Baelfire repeated.

Mr. Anderson nodded, “ Yes, Bae. Now come along. “

Baelfire slipped off the edge of the bed and followed Mr. Anderson out of the room, not quite sure what he meant...

**

**

Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold walked off of the plane, moving into the busy airport. It was early evening and the place was bustling with activity. As they walked, Henry said, “ So what now? “

Emma turned to look at him but Mr. Gold spoke before she could, “ We find my son. “

Emma quickly turned to him, “ Oh no. Not tonight. I've been up for thirty-six hours and I'm three and a half month pregnant, Gold. I need to rest and we need to eat. You can't treat me like this if you want me to help you find...“

“ If you would please let me finish, “ Mr. Gold cut her off, his tone slightly sharp and annoyed. 

Emma blinked, “ You weren't? “

“ I wasn't, “ He said flatly. “ I was going to say we find my son in the morning. Tonight, we find a hotel and rest. I understand that you need your rest, Emma. I do as well. I have been awake for nearly forty hours myself. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. “ Sorry. It's just that... I didn't mean to jump like that. It's just... “

“ No need to explain, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma sagged her shoulders and looked at the floor, “ So where do you want to go? “

“ Wherever is the closest, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Have you ever been here before? “

Emma nodded, “ Once or twice. On skips. “

“ So briefly, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ I stayed a day or two at most both times. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ So where should we go? “

Emma looked at him, “ I never stayed in a hotel here, Gold. I just slept in the beetle when I needed to. “

Mr. Gold frowned at that, “ Oh. “

Emma sighed, “ We just need to get outside and see what shuttles are there. I know hotel names so leave that to me. “

“ I will, “ Mr. Gold replied. 

They didn't speak again until they found their way outside. The airport was bordered by water on two sides, the chilly air thick with salty moisture. Emma reveled in it, knowing the city would have a different smell entirely. She looked towards the driveway in front of where they stood, various shuttles and taxi cabs lined up along it.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ A lot of choices. “

“ Yeah but I know where we're going, “ Emma nodded as she walked towards one with a name she recognized as a good place. It wasn't the most expensive hotel brand but she knew the rooms would at least be clean and comfortable. When she reached the shuttle, she found it was empty. She knocked on the window and the driver snapped to attention.

He jumped right out and walked to them. He was tall, muscular and had a definite Greek god look about him, his thick wavy hair dark and eyes a deep brown. He looked like he belonged in one of the towering ads down in Times Square, not driving a shuttle for a hotel. “ Uh hi, “ She said when she realized she was staring.

He bowed and gave her a smile as he gave her a lingering look, “ Hello, ma'am. Going to the hotel? “ His voice was deep and smooth, accented only slightly but enough to tell Emma she had guessed right.

Emma nodded, “ Yes. “

“ Let me take your bags, “ The driver reached for hers first, his hand brushing hers as he did. He loaded them into the van, his eyes never leaving her. “ A pretty lady like you shouldn’t have to carry so much, “ He said when he took her knapsack.

Emma glanced at Mr. Gold as the driver took his suitcase. He had a deep frown and looked like he didn't appreciate the stranger commenting on her beauty or the way he spoke to her. She then watched as the driver took Henry's things and Mr. Gold's garment bag. Once the luggage was loaded, he put his left hand out to Emma and gave her another heart-stopping smile, “ Help the lady aboard? “

“ Why thank you, “ Emma started to offer him her right hand.

Mr. Gold stepped between them and nudged the driver back. He gave him a dirty look, “ Thank you but no. I believe I will do that. “

“ What? “ Emma looked at him. It was the first time he made any motion to help or even touch her since leaving Storybrooke. He had been doing his best not to except when she had helped him up. He hadn't touched her when he went through the security station though. 

She leaned closer and whispered, “ Gold... You don't... “

Mr. Gold put his left hand out for her to take and gave her a silencing look, “ Get in the van, Emma. “

She frowned and took it, not wanting to argue with him in front of Henry. Though they both wore their gloves, she could still feel his warmth through the leather as she climbed into the shuttle. His touch made her heart flutter like it had in the parking lot, memories rushing forward and leaving her feeling unsettled. He could still send her senses reeling with a single touch in spite of how rejected she felt by him.

Once she was in the van, she let go of his hand and tried to shove down the rush of emotions I had brought up inside of her. She wondered if he felt anything but decided he didn't since his expression was still stony and cold. She took a seat next to the window, Henry climbing in and sitting next to her. She was glad he had sat there, making a buffer between her and Mr. Gold.

She watched as Mr. Gold tried to get into the van. He was having a bit of trouble, the van a little too high for him to get into. Henry scooted over, “ Do you need me to help? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold lifted his cane into the van, grabbing the door for support. Henry took it, passing it to Emma before he took Mr. Gold's left hand as he used his right to hoist himself up and in. He flopped down on the seat, breathing a little hard as he said, “ Thank you, Henry. “

“ You're welcome, “ Henry replied as he handed his cane back. Emma felt a pang of concern, hoping Mr. Gold was physically up to the adventure they had embarked on. She knew he was strong in Storybrooke but wasn't sure how much of the strength had to do with magic. She turned her face away when he turned and caught her staring at him.

The driver closed the door and walked around the front of the van. He opened the driver's side door and got in. He looked up in the rear view mirror, his gaze fixed on Emma as he started the engine. She glanced over at Mr. Gold to find him frowning like he hadn't missed the stare and he gave another threatening glare to the driver.

“ We'll be there in less than five minutes, ma'am, “ The driver quickly looked forward and pulled away from the airport's loading zone.

Emma looked at Mr. Gold. She couldn't believe he was acting so possessive of her. It was just like when he had rebuffed Rick in the shop. It didn't make much sense to her that he would still be so protective though he had chosen Belle. She decided he was watching over her because of the children and nothing more.

Henry looked out the windows as the driver pulled onto the road, bedazzled by the lights of the city. “ Wow... This place looks awesome! “

Emma smiled, “ I suppose it is. “

Henry looked at her, furrowing his brow. “ You suppose? I thought you said you had been here before? “

“ On business, kid, “ Emma said. “ I also said I slept in my car when I was here. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said. “ So I guess you didn't get to see anything? “

Emma scoffed, “ Just some really seedy places. Nothing like what you're probably thinking of. “

Henry turned to Mr. Gold, “ If we have time, can we do some sightseeing? You know, go see a museum and Times Square? “

“ We just got here, Henry, “ Mr. Gold looked at him then at Emma. She gave him a look that let him know he needed to say more than that. He sighed, “ But we'll see in the morning, alright? “

Henry sagged back against the seat, “ That usually means 'no' when either of my moms say it. “

Mr. Gold reached over and patted Henry's shoulder, “ We just have to see what happens, Henry. “

Henry pouted slightly, “ Still sounds like 'no' to me. “

Mr. Gold looked at Emma and she closed her eyes, “ I promise you will get to see something while we're here, okay? “

Henry looked at her, “ Really? “

“ I will do whatever I can to make it happen, “ Emma replied.

Henry leaned over and hugged her, “ Thanks, mom. “

Emma reached up and braced herself against the seat as the driver turned into the parking lot of the hotel. He drove up to the covered entryway and parked the van right at the doors. “ And here we are. “

“ Excellent, “ Mr. Gold said as he reached for the side door and the driver got out. He pulled the handle and slid it open before getting to his feet. 

“ Wait, “ Henry said, getting up and moving past him to get out. “ Let me help. “

Mr. Gold did not argue, letting Henry support him as he carefully climbed out of the van. Once his feet were on the ground, he turned to face Emma. “ Coming? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded as she scooted across the seat. Mr. Gold put his left hand out to her again but she hesitated. She was still feeling the effects of the touch a few minutes prior. Instead of taking it, she reached for the door and used it for support as she stepped out of the van.

Mr. Gold frowned, looking hurt that she had not taken his assistance. He reached for his suitcase, “ Shall we get checked in so we can get some sleep? “

“ As quickly as possible, “ Emma said as she reached for her own bags.

  
  


  
  



	24. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Emma and Gold this chapter. I can't say too much otherwise or I might ruin it. Adult content awaits.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(The chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for. Enjoy!)

Emma opened her eyes as she roused from her slumber. She rolled over and glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was just a little past one in the morning. After getting into the hotel room, she had taken a shower and ate.

Not long after that, she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a deep sleep, undisturbed by dreams. She had hoped to sleep longerbut her bladder had other plans.

She looked over at Henry, who was sleeping in the other bed. It looked like he had crashed hard after their long day. He had been excited the entire day because he was going on an adventureand he was with her. She was also proud of him and how he had stepped up to help Mr. Gold when he seemed to need it.

It made her want to hope he was warming up to Mr. Gold. It was key he learned to accept him and not be so afraid since he would be involved in their lives because of the twins. She was still trying to think of a way to quell his fears about Mr. Gold taking the twinsbut she knew it would be impossible without telling him the truth first. She was apprehensive about it, afraid it would push Henry further away from him.

Knowing Henry, he would claim it was a part of a bigger plan. David had done the same thing so it wasn't too far fetched to assume Henry would come up with something along the same lines. She was just happy that David had finally decided to accept the babies. His acceptance meant they weren't going to fight over them any more.

She sighed, slipping out from under the covers and getting out of the bed. She wore a white tank top and some black yoga pants, her usual pajamas. The top had ridden up some so she pulled it down over her stomach as she padded towards the bathroom. The carpet beneath her bare feet was a low pile and soft, more kind to her skin than the hardwood floors of the apartment.

The rooms were actually spacious, more like small apartments. Mr. Gold had chosen the most expensive ones in the hotel, much nicer than anything Emma had ever stayed in. Emma was almost afraid to touch anything because the room was so beautiful. Henry had gotten excited over the opulence, probably never seeing anything better than Granny's his entire life.

The hotel even offered room service, which they took advantage of. She had to keep it light for herselfbut Henry insisted on having a burger, fries and ice cream sundae. She didn't want to deny him so she let him have it, not knowing when or if he would get the chance again. She knew Mr. Gold could cover itand she fully expected him to.

She slipped into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the lights. She didn't want to disturb her son, wanting him to at least get enough sleep even if she couldn't. She walked to the toilet, reaching for her pants when there was a muffled knock that sounded like it was coming from the suite door. She turned, walking back and turned off the light as she went back out into the entryway.

She looked through the peephole to see Mr. Gold standing there, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him. He wore his black satin robe over his dark burgundy pajamas and looked like he showered. He had his son's shawl draped over his shoulders though Emma wasn't sure if it still worked considering the lack of magic in the outside world.

She shoved down the feeling his presence had brought up in her, making her expression stony. She couldn't let on that he still affected her though he had pushed her away. She unlocked the door but left the chain hooked as she cracked it just enough to speak to him. " What, Gold? " She whispered sharply.

" Did I wake you? " He asked.

" You're still alive, aren't you? " Emma frowned.

He furrowed his brow, " What's that supposed to mean? "

" Nothing. Never mind, " Emma shook her head. She frowned, " No. I was awake. "

" Good then, " Mr. Gold nodded. " We need to talkand this is the only time we can be alone. "

" What is there to talk about? " She asked flatly. She thought everything was pretty cut and dry from what she had seen at the town line. He had chosen Belleand that was the end of it. She didn't know why he wanted to prolong her suffering by talking about it.

" Plenty, " Mr. Gold replied. " Now, come along. "

Emma frowned. She thought he had a lot of nerve to think she would just follow him because he told her to. She thought of her sleeping son, " And leave Henry by himself? "

" We'll be across the hall. We won't be far, " Mr. Gold said. " Please, Emma. I want to clear the airand I will not give up until I talk to you. "

Emma knew how relentless he could be when he wanted somethingbut she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk yet. She had a lot of things she wanted to say to him but wasn't sure she could get them out. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say to herand she just wasn't ready to hear it. Seeing it had been hard enough but to have his words validate it would make it that much harder.

He had tried to speak to her several times on the tripbut she had pushed him away, not wanting to deal with it in front of Henry. She knew she would never be able to explain it to her son if she broke down and cried like she had been trying not to. It had been all she could do to keep it together, the few times she had touched him nearly destroying her resolve. She was determined not show her attachment to Mr. Gold, knowing the child would have questions about her behavior.

" Gold, " Emma leaned against the door. " I don't think this is such a good idea... "

" We may not get this chance again, " Mr. Gold cut her off, his tone firm. " What I have to say cannot go unsaid for much longer. If we miss it, the consequences may be disastrous. "

" What if Henry wakes up and gets scared because I'm gone? " Emma thought she had a good point. " He may be eleven but he's still a child. He'll panic if I'm not here. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " He's had a tiring day and children his age tend to sleep for long stretches at a time. He'll be fine. We'll just be across the hall. "

Emma couldn't argue with him. Henry could sleep as long as ten hours at a time if he was really tired. Some mornings, she literally had to drag him out of bed to get him ready for school. She still was a little uneasy about leaving him alone though.

" I assure you, " Mr. Gold said. " He won't be in any danger. "

She sighed, deciding to just get it over with. " Fine. We'll talk. Let me just leave him a quick note. "

" If you insist, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma walked back to the desk where the phone sat. She grabbed the notepad and a pen. She quickly wrote out a note that said: 'Across the hall with Gold. Be back soon. Stay in the room.'

She then carried it to the bedroom, sticking it in the corner of the dressing table mirror, hoping Henry would see it. She took one last look at her sleeping son before going back to the door, " Okay. It's done. "

" Lovely, " Mr. Gold replied. " Shall we go now? "

" Just a moment, " Emma said and closed the door. She reached for the chain but hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing she would have to be strong and face it. She let out the breath, slipping the chain loose and reopening the door.

He stepped aside, " After you, my dear. "

Emma walked past him, “ Thanks but why now? Why did you wait this long? “

" I wanted to talk to you soonerbut things just kept getting in the way, " He said as they walked across the hall. He quirked his mouth, " For both us it seems. "

" It's kind of funny how that works, " Emma said. They really hadn't had much one-on-one time since she had returned from The Enchanted Forest, only long enough for him to promise his help with the babies. After that, all Hell broke loose with Archie's 'murder' and finding him with Belle at the shop. It just seemed to get worse with finding out Cora and Hook were in town, Greg's arrival just adding more stress she didn't need.

She motioned to the door to his room after they had been silent for a few moments, " So... Are we going in or are we staying out here? "

" Oh yes, " Mr. Gold reached into his robe pocket and got out his key card. Her eyes went to the knuckles of his right hand, noting the wounds had scabbed over. It had hurt her to see him injuredbut she couldn't say anything, not wanting to let on she still cared.

He slipped it into the slot, nothing happening. He frowned, " This worked earlier. "

Emma looked and found it was turned the wrong way. " Here. Let me see it, " She took the key card, her hand brushing against his. The fleeting contact sent a shiver through her as she remembered what his hands felt like on her body.

" Locks are so much easier with keys, " Mr. Gold said as she flipped the card over and handed it back to him. He furrowed his brow.

" Now try it, " Emma said. " You had it the wrong way. "

" Like I said, " Mr. Gold slipped the card in the slot, the lock clicking open. He turned the handle, pushing the door open. He stepped aside as he held it for Emma.

She walked into the room, Mr. Gold following her. She waited for him to pass her and she followed him to the bedroom. He walked to a table on the other side of the bed, the remnants of his room service order sitting there. He glanced at her as he put the cover back over the plate and moved it aside, " Have you eaten? "

" Henry and I got room service too, " Emma replied. " I had a baked potato and a some soup. Henry had a burger. "

" How is your stomach? “ He asked. “ You seemed quite ill on the plane but you wouldn't let me do anything. “

“ Better, “ Emma had avoided his concern, not wanting Henry to see any telling exchanges. “ I just shouldn't have eaten before I went on the plane but I had to. I hadn't had anything and I needed to eat for the babies. I'm not eating for just myself anymore. “

Mr. Gold walked over, his eyes fixed on her belly. She was barely beginning to show but someone had to be close to see it. He nodded, " Yes, I know. "

They became silent. She had so much to say to him but it was like his presence made the words evaporate, making her mind blank. His ever-present scent seeped into her nostrils, sending warmth through her and keeping her senses scrambled. She silently chided herself for letting him affect her so when he no longer wanted her.

  
  


He continued to stare at her for a moment before Emma crossed her arms under her breasts. His gaze and lack of words was making her nervous. She just wanted him say what he needed to say so she could go back to her room. " You said you wanted to talk but you're just staring at me. "

" I do, " He closed his eyes. " I'm just trying to think of a place to start. There is so much to say. "

Emma looked at the shawl as she tried to think of something to say herself. A question crossed her mind and she felt she needed to know the answer. She motioned towards him, “ Does that still work? “

 

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No. I took it off after we got here and I still felt the same. Have you tried taking your ring off yet? “

Emma looked down at her right hand, “ No. I figured it was still stuck regardless. “

“ Try it, “ He said. “ Try to take it off. “

Emma did as she was told, the band slipping free of her finger. She held it between her left thumb and forefinger, a chill spreading through her body. She knew neither one of them had magic but the realization she was unprotected still affected her. She slipped the ring back on, “ I'm going to have to be more careful. “

“ We both are, “ He sighed.

Emma took a few steps in the general direction of the door, stopping just short of the bathroom. She still needed to go to and wanted to be alone. She needed a moment to get her head together by herself since it was impossible with him in the same room. She also knew she would have to be ready to say when she walked back into the room before his proximity could make her lose her nerve.

She turned to face him and frowned, " Well I have to go to the bathroom. You better have something to say to me by the time I come out or I'm going back across the hall. "

“ Good luck with that, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Unless you remembered your key. “

She realized she hadn't, not thinking of it until that moment. She was stuck with him unless she roused Henry from his slumber. She knew that would be impossible. Henry was a very deep sleeper once he got to sleep and it would take nothing short of an explosion to get him up.

She growled before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She reached for her pants, going to the toilet. She pulled them down and sat down. She covered her face with her hands as a lump rose up in her throat. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say, the thought making tears come to her eyes.

She sobbed into her hands, feeling like she was falling back into the dark hole she had climbed out of. She was losing him again and there was nothing she could do about it this time. He was going to be with Belle in spite of how close they had grown. It was like he had become a part of her... A part she wasn't sure she could live without.

~No... Stop, ~ She told herself. ~ Just stop. We're going out there and he's going to listen to what I have to say. ~

She knew it would be hard but it was that moment or never. He had to know how she felt and that he would not hurt her again. He had already put her through too much and it wasn't going to happen again. He had no right to make her feel the way he had though she had let it happen.

She hated the way she was the month he was away. It had been like she was underwater, struggling for breath. Other times, it was like she was simply watching her life like a television show, unable to control the events and only able to look on. She wasn't going to put herself through it again and she wasn't going to put Henry through it either.

She ran her hand over her stomach, knowing she couldn't do it to the babies either. She needed to be one-hundred and ten percent for them. She had missed out on raising Henry but she wasn't going to miss out being a good mother to them. She would have to deal with whatever capacity Mr. Gold was going to be involved with them or if he was going to be involved at all.

She was pretty sure it would be limited since Belle was in the condition she was in. She knew he would be focused on her and getting her memories back. He had been so focused on her at the hospital, Emma could tell it was all he cared about. He had even said he didn't give a damn about anything else, outwardly about Greg and certainly implicating he did not care about her.

She still couldn't believe he wanted to go back to Belle though, not after what she had read in the story book. From what she understood, Belle wanted him to change everything about himself. She loved him but would only give him her love if he gave up everything he had worked for. Emma didn't want him to give up anything unless it was his choice and she wasn't going to push him.

She had never said it out loud but she knew she had to regardless of the fact it seemed she had already lost him. She needed to clear the air and let him know how she felt. He could do whatever he wanted with it after she was finished. If she still lost him, she could take solace in the fact that she made an attempt to fight for him.

~I can do this... I need to do this... ~ Emma repeated it to herself over and over as she grabbed a wash cloth from the rack behind her. She wiped away her tears with it, ~For my sake... For Henry's sake... And for the twins. ~ 

She stood up, pulling up her pants and going to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face. She dried it with the washcloth before setting it down. She took another deep breath to steel her nerves and opened the door.

He had taken a seat on the bed, his chin resting on his folded hands where they were perched on his cane. He looked up, furrowing his brow as she walked swiftly back into the bedroom. “ Emma? “

“ No... Save it, “ Emma lifted her right hand to silence him. “ I have something I need to say to you right now. “

He blinked, “ If you wish to speak first... “

“ I do, “ She cut him off. “ I know I told you to make up your mind but there's something I don't get. I just don't understand why you would choose to be with someone who hates everything you are. I read the story, Gold. She wants you to change to earn her love... Or that's the way I see it anyway. " 

He stood up and took a couple of steps towards her, “ Emma... “

“ No. I'm not done, “ Emma said. “ You could have at least told me and not let me find out like I did. “

“ Please listen, “ Mr. Gold said as he moved closer. “ I think you might have the wrong idea. “

She stepped back, " How can I have the wrong idea? I know what I saw. You wouldn't have been with her at the town line if you hadn't chosen her. "

He blinked as he tried to close the gap between them again. He put his left hand out to her, “ You think I... “

“ I know what I saw, “ Emma moved back as he tried to touch her. “ I'm not blind. “

" Emma! " He reached for her again. He looked like he was getting frustrated with not being able to speak. " Please! Listen! "

“ And let you lie to me again? “ Emma frowned. 

“ I am not going to lie! “ Mr. Gold lifted his cane and slammed it on the floor. “ You're not even giving me the chance to say anything! “

“ You don't need to! “ Emma shouted.

“ Let. Me. Speak, “ He hissed.

" No! " Emma backed away again. " I'm not doing this... Not to myself. Not again. I got to get back to Henry... "

He lunged forward, his cane thudding to the carpeted floor as he pinned her against the wall by her shoulders. She gasped, frightened by the sudden move. He stared deep into her eyes, his eyes smoldering with appeared to anger and frustration. She felt fear rising up inside of her, scared of what he was planning to do next.

She recalled how he had looked the night he had beaten Moe French, dangerous and deadly... A lot like he looked at that moment. Perhaps she had pushed him too far, frustrating him even more than he already was. He was already in a bad state over what had happened with Belle and the stress he was feeling over seeing his son had only multiplied his agitation. She was starting to think she had made a mistake confronting him so.

He stared at her for a few moments longer then suddenly crashed his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss. It was powerful, hard and possessive. It was like he was trying to make up for the three and half months since their lips had met last. It made her blood heat instantly and her heart thunder in her ears.

She gasped against his mouth, lifting her hands and beating on his chest in an attempt to get him to stop. He did not relent, kissing her until she stopped hitting him. She let out a hard gasp as he pulled away, staring into her eyes. His eyes were still intense as it felt like his gaze was boring into her very soul.

He gasped for air as he held her shoulders tighter, “ Now will you listen? “

She drew in hard breaths of her own, still confused by what he had just done. It was the last thing she had expected him to do. She thought he was going to say he had chosen Belle but the forcefulness of the kiss told her he had something else in mind. She couldn't fathom it, her senses scrambled by the shock.

Her voice was stuck in her throat, right alongside her pounding heart. She stared back into his eyes, finally forcing herself to utter one word. “ Gold... “

His voice shook as he said, " I did not choose her. I took her out there so I could tell her about you. I didn't get the chance though because Hook shot her before I could. "

Emma listened as he continued, “ I wanted to tell you about being able to cross the town line but you would not talk to me. You wouldn't let me tell you. “

“ But the way you were when you were there with Belle, “ Emma struggled to get her voice to work. “ I thought... “

“ It was my fault that happened to her so I had to help. Hook went after Belle because I was too much of a coward to tell her about you sooner. I tried so many times but Hook was watching us and thought I still loved her, “ Mr. Gold said. He let out a sob as his eyes started to fill with tears. 

Emma frowned as she thought of something she needed to know. It was a hard question to ask but she knew it needed to be. “ DO you still love her? “

He stared back at her, his expression heartbreaking to look at. She hated to see him cry, his face twisted like he was in the greatest pain he had ever felt. He sobbed, “ I still care for Belle, Emma. I cannot help that. She loved me when everyone else thought I was a monster. “

“ Oh, “ Emma breathed.

“ But I had to let her go because what we had was brief and now I fear long gone, “ He continued as tears ran down his face. “ We tried to make it work after you were taken away but it just did not. She wanted me to give up magic but I couldn't and she refused to love me until I did. “

Emma gasped, “ Oh no. “

“ I let her know I couldn't and I left her, “ Mr. Gold continued. “ Shortly after that, Henry came to me and told me of the twins. I knew they were mine so I set out to help bring you and your mother home. “

Emma listened, carefully analyzing his words. She knew that Henry had told him about the babies though he didn't know he was the father. She also knew that he had made the talisman that allowed Henry to control the flames in the red room so he could talk to Aurora. She was starting to realize he had done it all for her.

“ She came to me again, wanting to make amends, “ He continued. “ That was when we were at Granny's. She wanted a chance to get to know me better but she still wanted me to give up magic. She said she'd allow me to use it until I got you home and found my son. “

“ So she knew about me? “ Emma asked. She didn't know he could have told her that without Belle getting suspicious.

Mr. Gold shook his head and sniffled, “ No. I told her I was doing it for your father. She was unaware that you and David were related. “

“ Oh, “ Emma breathed.

His eyes crinkled again, a fresh wave of tears coming from them. His voice cracked as he said, “ But I realized... I realized she would expect me to give up magic once I found Baelfire. “

“ You agreed to that? “ Emma furrowed her brow. 

He shook his head, “ No... I told her I would think about it. I never said I would. When finding him started to become a reality, I knew I had to decide what to do. “

“ And? “ Emma whispered.

He sniffled, “ I decided that I would never be able to please her... Never be able to do what she wanted me to do. Emma, I NEED magic. “

“ I know you do, “ Emma slid her right hand up to his left shoulder. “ That's why I never asked you to give it up. It would be like cutting off your own arm. “

“ She never understood that, “ Mr. Gold said. “ She never accepted me like you do. That's why I'm choosing you, Emma. I have never felt with her what I feel with you. She made me feel like a monster she needed to fix. You... You take me as I am. “

He took a breath before continuing, “ You and I have so much common ground where she and I do not. We know each others pain... Each others' heart. You make me feel more complete than I have felt in a very long time. “

Emma brought her right hand up to cradle the side of his face. She wiped away the tears, “ Gold. “

“ We both try to hide ourselves away from the world behind walls to keep out the pain, “ He said, his lips brushing against the heel of her hand. “ And we both know the shattered and hurt person that hides behind those walls. “

Emma sobbed, his words hitting a sharp chord with her. She had seen the hurt and suffering man on the moments when they were truly alone. He would let the mask fall away and show himself to her for a fleeting few minutes before slipping back into the cold exterior the townspeople knew. She had bared bits of her soul to him on occasion, letting him see hidden pieces of herself as well.

Her mind slipped back to the night they had spent together, the night they had let the walls down and totally bared themselves to each other. It was the only time she had really seen the man beneath the harsh exterior for longer that she ever had. He had been so kind and tender, she could almost imagine what he had been like before becoming The Dark One. She longed to see that side of him again, often thinking of it when she was trapped in The Enchanted Forest.

The way he loved her told him how deeply he wanted someone to accept him for who he was, doing everything he could to please her. She had tried her best to please him in return, to tell him that she was willing to do what it took to heal his wounds. She had wounds of her own that needed to be cared for and the way he treated her told her he could do just that. She wanted to feel it again but too many things had gotten in the way.

He took his hands from her shoulders, placing them against the wall on either side of her arms. He leaned in, kissing her again. She returned it, sliding her hand from his face back so her fingers tangled in his hair. She parted her lips, inviting him to taste her once more.

He took her offering, slipping his tongue between her lips to meet hers. He pressed his body closer to hers, bringing his left hand to her back before sliding it lower to rest just above the waistband of her pants. He urged her forward until they were pressed close together. His heat penetrated his clothes and poured through hers to her skin.

As he kissed her, she could feel a growing hardness against her belly. He was becoming aroused, telling her she excited him as much as he excited her. Her hardened nipples pressed against his chest and she wondered if he could feel them like she could feel him. She moved her hips against his, making him gasp into her mouth each time she rubbed against him.

He broke the kiss, panting for air as he rested his forehead against hers. She panted as well, his hot breath making her face prickle. He took a deep breath, “ Emma... I need you so bad right now. I've needed to be close to you all day but I couldn't do anything about it. “

“ You can do something about it now, “ Emma whispered. She could feel how badly he needed her from the way he kissed her. She needed him as well, her body screaming for his touch.

He stared into her eyes, “ Are you sure? “

“ Yes, “ Emma nodded, her forehead rubbing against his. “ Please. “

He  quirked his lips, “ Your wish is my command. “

Emma gasped as he pulled her tight to him and turned her, walking backwards as he urged her towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed, he helped her into it. It was higher than a regular bed, Emma having to lift herself just a little.

He braced himself over her with his right hand, staring down at her like she was the most exquisite treasure he had ever seen. The bed put her in the perfect position so he didn't have to lean too far over to get to her. She reached up and grabbed him by the lapels of his robe, pulling him closer before taking his lips in another passion-filled kiss. His hair fell forward a bit, tickling her cheeks as she teased his lips with her tongue. 

She let out a gasp as he seized it in his lips and sucked at it. He released it and stood back, pushing his hair back with his left hand. He breathed heavily as Emma reached for the sash of his robe, watching as she untied it. He shifted on his feet, a little unsteady because of his crippled leg but it seemed he was determined not to let that get in the way.

She started to ease it off but brought her eyes up to his when she reached the shawl. “ May I? “

“ I told you, “ He panted. “ It has no power here. “

Emma pushed it off along with his robe, watching them as they fell to the floor. She then slipped her hands down his heaving chest, slowly unbuttoning his pajama top. Her hands shook so the buttons posed a bit of a challenge but she got them undone. He helped her take it off, letting it fall to the floor with his robe and the shawl.

He gently pushed her hands away, silently reaching for her tank top. He wrapped his fingers in the hem as she put her arms above her head, letting him take it off of her. He took a sharp breath when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He gazed at her for a moment before whispering, “ They're bigger. “

Emma nodded. She had gained a couple of cup sizes from being pregnant and knew she would probably gain another before it was all over. She had gotten quite big with Henry, just not as quickly as she was getting with the twins. “ Yeah. Just a bit. “

He reached out with his right hand, running his fingers over her left breast. She gasped when he grazed her nipple, the sensations multiplied because of her heightened sensitivity. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch but he took his hand away, making her re-open them.

“ Lay down, “ He commanded softly. 

Emma nodded, bringing her legs up and moving so she was lying on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. The pillows smelled of him and covers had been shoved off to one side, telling her he had tried to get some sleep. Her eyes never left him as he removed his pajama pants, his need for her evident.

He climbed onto the bed and moved next to her legs. She lifted her hips as his hands went to her pants, knowing what his intentions were. He grabbed them by the waistband, catching her underwear up in his grip as well. He pulled them down her legs, pitching them into the floor once they were off. 

Again, he looked her over as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She reached up with her right hand and stroked his cheek, tilting her head up to him and hoping he understood what she wanted. He leaned down, kissing her briefly as he moved over her and got between her legs. He planted his right hand on the bed, leaning down to kiss her again as he caressed her body with his left.

She brought her hands up, running her hands over his chest before she let them come to a rest on his shoulders. He gave her a deep kiss before trailing his lips down her jaw as he eased himself lower. He lingered at her neck, nipping at the skin there lightly. He continued downward, his left hand slipping down her side and around to cradle her hip.

His touch sent wave after wave of heat through her body, each one settling in her core. First, he stroked her breasts before leaning down to tease her nipples with his tongue. She let out tiny gasps of pleasure as he circled her left nipple then drew it between his lips. He worried it gently for a few moments before moving to her right and doing it the same.

Emma gasped as he released the hardened peak before going lower. She watched as he kissed her belly tenderly, not stopping until he had covered every bit of it. He moved lower, his destination clear. She loved the way he wanted her completely fulfilled before he even thought of taking care of himself.

He urged her legs open as he moved to lay on his stomach between them. He slipped his arms under her thighs as he leaned in, kissing her right inner thigh. She yelped, when he nipped it swiftly before blowing on it to make the pain go away. He moved to the left, doing it again.

It stung but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure when he spread open her folds and flicked her jewel with the tip of his tongue. Her hands went from his shoulders to tangle in his hair, holding him so he could not get away. She bucked her hips when he slipped two fingers into as he licked and sucked at her. It wasn't long until she arched back and cried his name, her core spasming hard.

He kept his fingers inside of her until she was finished, pulling them out and taking her legs from his shoulders. He moved up her body, his hips keeping her legs open as he positioned himself between them. He teased her folds with his tip before pressing forward, taking in a slow breath as she gasped from being filled. Once he was fully encased in her, he let the breath out and started to thrust. 

His strokes were slow and deliberate, like he was savoring the feel of her around him after going so long without. Emma was enjoying it as well, gasping each time he filled her. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply as he continued to work her. He snatched up her left hand from the bed, lacing his fingers in hers.

His grip was firm and she could feel him shaking much like she was. She could tell he was close by his ragged breathing and uneven thrusts. She could feel herself about to go over the edge again as well, hoping they would reach it together. She cried out, her body flooding with ecstasy as he let out a sharp gasp.

They both became still, breathing heavily as they recovered from what they had done. He was the first to move, pulling out before leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. She was powerless to resist as he rolled her onto her side as he lay down. He pulled her close and gave her another kiss, slow and languid.

When he released her lips, he whispered, “ Stay with me... Please? “

Emma sighed and gave him the best playful smile she could manage, “ Of course... I don't have my key. “

  
  


  
  



	25. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold wakes up and thinks about things before trying to wake Emma. David wakes up to find Mary-Margret worried and cooking. Emma gets back to her room and gets herself and Henry ready for the day.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This will cover the events of the morning prior to Emma and Mr. Gold leaving to find Baelfire. A little more adult content right here at the start of the chapter.)

  
  


Mr. Gold opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim morning sunlight that was filtering into the room. He looked at the clock on the nightstand to find it was past seven o'clock. He then glanced down at Emma, her head pillowed on his chest and her right arm thrown around his waist. She held him loosely, like she did not want him to leave her.

He could feel her breasts pressed into his side. Her legs were loosely wrapped around his right one, her stomach against his hip. He thought of the tiny lives growing inside of her, lived he had helped create. She was giving him a chance he thought he had long since lost, a chance to be a father again. It was another chance for her as well... An opportunity for her to be the mother she hadn't been able to be with Henry.

He stared down at the comforter that covered them. At some point during the night, he had pulled it over them both. He was barely awake when he did it so he wasn't sure of the time. He had gotten a chill and was afraid she was going to get one as well. 

He knew he would have to do whatever he could to look out for her, even tiny things that could be easily overlooked. Without magic, they were both vulnerable to the world around them. The thought frightened him but he tried to convince himself not to be so scared. He knew of no one in the outside world that wanted to harm them so they were relatively safe.

He looked at Emma again. She was so beautiful when she slept, her mouth held just right and her face relaxed. He closed his eyes, recalling what had happened between them. He had finally got her alone to tell her what he had decided but it seemed she had other ideas. 

The way she had been treating him finally made sense when he discovered the impression she was under. He only had himself to blame for that, continuing to drag things out with Belle when he should have been up front with her. If he had been brave, he would have never agreed to give their relationship another shot. He had been too scared of hurting her again though, letting things get to the point they had. 

If he had only been honest with her, she wouldn't be in the hospital and she would still know who she was. It was his fault because he had made her a target for Hook by stringing her along. He then looked at Emma again, knowing things could have been much worse. There was no telling what Hook would have done to Emma, especially if he knew about the precious lives she carried. 

He knew the pirate would stop at nothing to make him hurt since he couldn't kill him. It was another reason he wanted to get out of town, to make sure Emma was safe from him. He recalled the nightmare she had about the pirate, the one he could do nothing but helplessly watch as he did horrible things to her. Even if she didn't show it on the outside, he knew she was wary of him.

He reached up, running his fingers through her hair as he eased it away from her face. He knew he would have to wake her so she could get back to Henry but hated the thought of letting her go. He had not wanted to let her go the morning after they had first been together either but it had to be done then as well. He sighed as he leaned into her ear, “ Emma... Darling. Time to wake up. “

She stirred slightly, wrapping her arm tighter around his waist. She snuggled her head closer to his chest, becoming still again. He moved his hand to her shoulder, shaking her gently. “ Wake up. “

She stirred again, her right hand slipping lower until her fingers rest on his rear. She flexed them, giving him a light squeeze. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or involuntary, the action sending a wave of heat through him regardless. It stirred his hunger for her and he wondered if they would have enough time for him to satisfy it.

He eased her off of him, rolling onto his side and easing her up so he could see her face. He kissed her as he slid his left hand down her side until he reached her hips. He moved his hand between their bodies, stroking her mound. Her fingers tightened on his rear again as she let out a sharp sleepy gasp.

He kissed her again, flicking her lips with his tongue as he parted her folds and fingered her jewel. She gasped against his lips as he penetrated her with two fingers, her hips bucking from it. She made little noises in her throat as he worked her, the sounds stoking his desire and making him harder by the second. He was pleased when she took her hand from his rear and placed it between them, gently stroking his shaft in time with his ministrations.

She pulled away, “ I love the way you wake me up. “

“ I'm glad, “ He murmured before taking her lips in his again. Her voice had been breathy and seductive, letting him know she was indeed enjoying he was doing. He broke the kiss to whisper, “ This could be your wake-up call every morning if you like. “

She let out a lusty giggle and took his lips again. She broke away before he could return the kiss, like she had thought of something important. “ Oh crap... “ She panted as she backed away slightly.

“ What, darling? “ He whispered, taking his fingers from her.

“ What time is it? “ Emma scanned the room like she was looking for the clock.

Mr. Gold rose up and looked over her shoulder, “ Half past seven. Why? “

“ I have a wake up call in for eight, “ Emma replied. She looked a little panicked as she said, “ I need to get back to Henry before it wakes him. “

“ Then I suggest we hurry with what we're doing, “ He gave her a wry smile. “ It's too late to stop now. “

“ I know, “ Emma moved her hand to his shoulder, pushing him. “ Lay down, “ She said sharply.

He did as he was told, “ Oh, so demanding. “

She didn't reply, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. She stroked him a little more before lifting her hips to line up with his. He reached down, holding himself up as she eased down onto him. He gasped, leaning his head back into the pillows as she sank down.

It felt like she was melting around him as her heat blended with his own. She placed her hands on the wall, using it for leverage as she started to move. He put his hands on her hips, guiding them to show her how he wanted it. He dug his heels into the bed, moving upward to match her movements.

She moved her hands to his upper arms, leaning forward as he continued to thrust into her. Her fingers tightened, digging into his skin and she gasped as he increased his speed. She wanted it fast and he was going to do his best to grant her request. Though her passage was tight, he moved easily and the noises she made told him he was hitting all the right places.

It wasn't long until she threw her head back and let out a cry as her core snapped around him. He continued to thrust as it spasmed, each contraction seeming to bring him closer to his own release. When it was over, Emma collapsed onto him as he kept going. Half a dozen thrusts later, he let out a sharp gasp as he came.

He wrapped his arms around her as her breath prickled his sweaty shoulder. After a few minutes, she sighed and sat up. She looked down at him as she rested her hands on his stomach. She frowned slightly as she said, “ I better go. “

He ran his hands down her legs, “ How are you going to get back into your room though? “

Emma shook her head, “ I don't know. Knock until Henry wakes up? “

He looked at the clock, “ Stay until it's almost time. Leave when it is a minute until eight. “

Emma looked at the clock as well, “ I could do that. “

He furrowed his brow when she dismounted him, grunting sharply as he left her confines. “ Where are you going? “ He asked as she walked away.

“ To get cleaned up, “ Emma replied. She collected her clothes from where they had landed in the night. She glanced at him, “ I can't face him like this. He'll wonder what happened. “

He rolled onto his right side, propping his head up with his arm. He gave her a serious look, “ When are you going to tell him, Emma? “

She walked back to the bed, biting her lip as she thought then closed her eyes, “ I don't know. I can't decide when the right time will be. “

Mr. Gold moved, reaching for her right hand and taking it in his left. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb, “ I suggest soon. Putting it off any longer will just make it worse. “

Emma looked down at him, “ But what do I tell him about you? “

He stopped rubbing her hand, “ The truth. It may not be easy but it's better than lying to him. If you do, he will just be more hurt when he finds it out. “

She sighed, “ Should I tell him this morning before we go? “

He had to think about that, unsure of what Henry's reaction would be. It would have to be at a time when they could have complete privacy. He sighed, “ When we come back from searching for my son. I will come to your room and we will tell him together. “

Emma turned her hand so she could hold his. She laced her fingers between his, “ So you'll help me tell him? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ If you want me to. “

Emma smiled softly, “ I would like that. “

He slowly let go of her hand, “ Go on now. You get cleaned up and I will get ready to go once you leave. We can meet downstairs at eight-thirty for breakfast so we can make our plans. “

Emma nodded and headed for the bathroom...

**

** 

David rolled over and opened his eyes, furrowing his brow when he found himself alone. Mary-Margret was no longer in the bed and he wondered where she was. The smell of hot blueberry pancakes and fresh coffee soon reached his nose, letting him know the answer to the question. He threw the covers off and climbed out of bed, straightening his boxer shorts as he headed for the heavenly aroma of her cooking.

When he got to the kitchen, he found she was standing at the counter. She was getting the crock pot ready for use, wiping it out with a paper towel. He looked to the counter to see a large pot roast, ready for cooking and vegetables that had been sliced. “ Isn't it a bit early to be cooking dinner? “ He asked as he walked to the bar and sat down where a plate of expertly arranged pancakes waited for him.

“ It's a big roast, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I want to give it plenty of time to cook while we're out. “

David nodded as he cut into his pancakes with his fork, knowing there was more to it than that. He knew she was still worrying about Emma and Henry. The cooking told him that without her having to say a word. “ So... I guess they haven't called yet. “

Mary-Margret turned to the counter and picked up the roast, “ Nope. “

David sighed, lowering the forkful of pancakes he had stabbed. “ Have you tried calling her? “

“ It just goes to voice mail, “ Mary-Margret replied as she put the roast in the pot. She then went to the sink and filled up a huge measuring cup full of water.

David hung his head, “ Maybe she crashed out once they got to where they were going. She was awake for a day and a half. “

“ Poor choice of words, David, “ Mary-Margret scolded him. “ You know they were flying. “

David frowned, realizing she was right. He sighed, “ Look, you know what I mean. “ 

Mary-Margret took the water to the crock pot and poured it in. She set the measuring cup down before going to the counter and collecting the sliced vegetables. She carried the plate over to the crock pot and put the vegetables in. “ I know but... But I wish she would call. “

“ She will when she has time, “ David sighed then took a bite of pancakes. As he chewed, he watched Mary-Margret busy herself with other things in the kitchen. He knew there were other things bothering her, things he dared not to talk about because they were obvious. Mary-Margret was worried about how Emma was going to take Mr. Gold going back to Belle.

Though he tried to assure her Emma was stronger than when Mr. Gold vanished, she still worried. He was too but he knew she wouldn't fall as hard as she had that time. Emma gave him the impression that she would only be hurt once and not allow it to happen again. He wanted to get Mary-Margret's mind off of it but he wasn't sure how.

He tried to think of something else to talk about but he knew she wouldn't want to discuss Regina or Cora. There was he wanted to talk about but he knew it was a touchy subject. The next day was her birthday. He let the silence linger for a moment before he said, “ So... Tomorrow... “

“ I don't want to talk about tomorrow, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I want to talk about our daughter. “

“ But it's your first birthday since the curse broke, “ David started.

“ And I feel the same way, “ She cut him off. “ No presents, no fanfare, no cake. Understand? “

David nodded, “ Got it. “

She did not like to celebrate it because it was the day her mother had died. He had tried to make it a happy occasion when they were first married and she was pregnant with Emma. Those efforts had fallen flat, Mary-Margret too worried about the threat Regina had delivered at their wedding to enjoy the party he had given her. He hadn't gotten another chance to make it better because of the curse.

“ Can we talk about Emma and Henry? “ Mary-Margret asked sharply.

“ What is there to talk about? “ David said. “ They're out there with Mr. Gold... And we're stuck here. “

Mary-Margret turned to him as he took another bite of pancakes, looking at him with wide eyes like she couldn't believe what he was saying. “ How can you be like this, David? You're treating this like it isn't a big deal when it is! Aren't you even the LEAST bit worried about her and Henry? “

David rolled his eyes and swallowed, “ Of course I am but what can we do from here? “

“ Nothing, “ Mary-Margret frowned. She closed her eyes and shook her head, “ And I don't like it. “

David got off the bar stool and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She started to tremble and cry. He rubbed her shoulders as she did. “ Shh... They'll be back. I know they will be. “

“ But when? “ Mary-Margret sobbed.

David frowned, “ I don't know but I hope soon. “

**

**

Emma lifted her fist to knock on the door. She had just come from Mr. Gold's room, her skin still feeling fresh from the shower she had taken. It had been a quick one, just long enough to wash away the sweat from the night and hopefully any traces of Mr. Gold's scent. She smelled like the hotel's free soap, the same thing she had smelled of when Henry had last seen her.

She held her breath as she waited for the phone to start ringing. She jumped slightly when it did, letting out the breath and tapping on the door when it fell silent. “ Henry? “ She called.

“ Mom? “ He sounded like he was halfway between the bedroom and the door.

“ Can you get the door? “ Emma replied. “ I can't get in. “

She heard his footsteps as he ran to the door, throwing it open. “ The phone woke me up but you weren't here and I found your note... “

“ Shh, “ Emma shushed him. He had panicked, just like she knew he would. “ I went to talk to Mr. Gold and I got locked out. “

Henry frowned, “ Where did you sleep if you couldn't get back in? “

“ In Gold's room, “ Emma said. “ It has a couch that folds out. “

“ Oh, “ Henry breathed. “ I was scared he had done something to you. “

“ No, “ Emma lifted her right hand and ran it over his sleep-mussed hair. “ He can't. I have to help him find his son, remember? “

Henry looked at the floor for a minute then at her again, “ But what happens after we find him? “

Emma sighed, “ The deal is finished. We have nothing to worry about after that. “

“ Are you sure? “ Henry asked, looking slightly frightened. 

Emma closed her eyes and nodded, “ I'm sure. Now, let me in. I have to get dressed. “

Henry stepped aside, “ But what happens if we DON'T find him? He lost him a long time ago, didn't he? What if he's dead? “

Emma paused, knowing it was a possibility. Mr. Gold had been very tight lipped about what he knew but he obviously knew his son was alive. They wouldn't have been in New York if he wasn't. She had a lot of questions for him but she had to decide which ones were safe to ask in front of Henry and which ones weren't.

“ I don't know, “ Emma replied quietly.

Henry padded after her into the bedroom, “ I hope we do. Bad things happen to people who can't fulfill their deals with him. “

Emma went to her travel bag and lifted it onto the bed, “ I know, Henry. I read the book. “

He sat down on the bed next her bag as she opened it. He looked like he was thinking then frowned, “ But even when they fulfilled their deals, the result was never what they expected. “

Emma paused, a chill running down her spine. She looked towards the door, wondering if he would let something bad happen to her even if she found his son. She also wondered just how much control he would have over it without his powers. She went back to digging through her bag, “ I'm sure everything will be fine. “

“ But how? “ Henry furrowed his brow.

Emma looked at him. She was starting to get frustrated because she was unable to answer his questions and kept thinking of more. “ Go get ready, please? Mr. Gold is getting ready right now and expects us to meet him downstairs for breakfast in twenty-five minutes. We can't keep him waiting. “

“ Oh alright, “ Henry sighed as he got up. She watched him as he walked inside and closed the door. 

She looked down at her clothes, his questions inspiring some thought of her own. She was starting to wonder how Mr. Gold even knew to come to New York. She closed her eyes, unable to fight the feeling he was keeping things from her in spite of what had happened between them. ~Things were different yesterday, ~ She reminded herself.

The day before, she thought she had been tossed aside in spite of his pledge to help with the babies. She was certain he had returned to Belle, ignoring the things they had been through and their connection. She was wrong though, finding out he was only at the town line to break up with Belle and tell her about them. She had analyzed and reanalyzed his words, not detecting any lies. 

She sighed, laying out her underclothes on the bed before she pulled off her shirt. As it passed her nose, she caught a whiff of him. It sent a wave of warmth through her, recalling how his actions had reinforced his words. The way he had loved her in the night told her he was really telling the truth and that he never wanted to be separated from her again. 

She thought of his promise to help tell Henry about them, the idea still daunting to her. She was still apprehensive about how her son would take the news. She could only hope he would understand and come to accept it in spite of the way he felt about Mr. Gold. She picked up her bra and slipped it on, reaching around to hook it behind her back.

She walked to where she had laid her clothes out from the day before. She had packed rather light, only bringing two other pairs of jeans, two pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks and two sweaters. She figured three outfits would hold her as long as they could stop to do laundry or get new clothes on the journey. She knew Mr. Gold would have to shell out for some if she started to get bigger while they were away.

She lifted her black and white striped sweater and sniffed it. It still smelled clean in spite of being cooped up in the car for two hours and on the plane for nearly another. It smelled faintly of Henry and of Mr. Gold though she had tried to keep her distance. She put it on the bed before grabbing her jeans and bringing them over too.

She looked over to the bathroom to make sure Henry wasn't coming out. When she was sure he wasn't, she pulled off her yoga pants and dirty underwear. She kicked them aside, grabbing her clean underwear and stepping into them quickly. She gathered her dirty clothes, tucking them in the end of the suitcase.

She grabbed her sweater and pulled it on before grabbing her jeans. She sat down on the foot of the bed, putting them on. She stood up, buttoning the button. She smoothed her sweater down just as Henry opened the bathroom door. “ Ready kid? “ She looked at him as she walked to the mirror, her hairbrush in her hand.

He wore his red sweater over his red plaid button down shirt and jeans, “ Do think this is enough? “ He asked as he watched her brush her hair.

Emma set the brush down and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. It looked like it was raining. “ Damn, “ She muttered. “ I didn't pack an umbrella. “

“ Is it cold? “ Henry walked over to look out the window as well.

Emma put her hand on the glass, “ Yup. I'd say mid-fifties. Get your jacket too. “

“ I wasn't going to leave without it, “ Henry replied.

“ Did you brush your teeth? “ Emma turned to him. Henry gave her a toothy grin and she could see he had. She licked her right thumb and wiped away a bit of toothpaste from the corner of his mouth. “ Good job. “

Henry smiled a normal smile, “ I'm eleven. I can take care of myself when it comes to that stuff. “

Emma chuckled, “ You just let me hang on for a little longer. I missed the first ten years, I don't want to miss the next. “

Henry hugged her, “ I don't either. “

She put her arms around him and held him for a moment before looking at the clock. She let him go, “ Fifteen minutes, kid. Get your shoes on. “

Henry walked to where he had left his sneakers, “ Do you want to beat him down there? “

“ I just don't want to be late, “ Emma said as she walked over to where she had left her boots. She picked them up and carried them over to the bed, sitting down again. She slipped on her left boot, looking up to find Henry just staring at her. She furrowed her brow, “ What? “

“ Something is different about you this morning, “ He said. 

Emma sat back, “ What do you mean? “

“ You're acting... “ Henry paused as he tried to think of the word he wanted. “ Relaxed. “

Emma blinked. She did feel better but it wasn't anything she could share with him, not at that moment. Finding out that she had not been abandoned again had taken away some of the stress she was feeling. Henry stared at her, waiting for her answer.

“ I got a good night's sleep, Henry. Of course I'm relaxed, “ She replied, hoping it would be enough for him.

“ So you're not nervous about finding Mr. Gold's son? “ He asked like he still perplexed by her state.

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Of course I am. I'm nervous about how long this is going to take and if we really will find him. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said. “ But you're not showing it. “

Emma took Henry's hands in hers, “ Mr. Gold is nervous enough. He doesn't need me being nervous too. One of us has to be able to think. “

Henry thought it over then sighed, “ I guess you're right. “

“ Of course I am, “ Emma said as she let go of his hands. She went back to zipping up her boot and put the other one on. She hoped she had convinced Henry though she hadn't quite convinced herself.

Henry watched as she finished zipping the other boot, “ So what do think is going to happen today? “

“ We'll find out soon enough, won't we? “ Emma stood up and put her hands on either side of Henry's head before kissing his forehead. “ Get your coat. “

Henry scampered off to the foyer, grabbing his coat from where it hung. He shrugged it on as Emma caught up to him, grabbing her own coat when she reached him. She put it on then got her scarf, throwing it around her neck. She then helped Henry with his. When they were ready, she reached for the door and opened it.

“ Wait, “ Henry said and ran back into the room. He returned a couple of seconds later with the key card in his hand. He smirked, “ Almost forgot this... Again. “

Emma smiled and took the card, putting it in her coat pocket. She then ruffled Henry's hair, “ What would I do without you? “

“ I hope you never have to find out, “ Henry smiled and walked out into the hall.

Emma followed him, pulling the door closed behind her. They made it about halfway down the hall when they heard another door open, Emma looking over her shoulder. Mr. Gold walked out of his room, turning to make sure his door was closed securely. He slipped his key card into his coat pocket and started down the hall.

He took two steps before lifting his gaze to settle on them. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “ Ah. I see you're on your way as well. “

Emma nodded, trying to keep herself together. He looked refreshed, like some of his stress had faded as well. His hair was perfect and his suit immaculate as always. “ I thought you said eight-thirty. “

“ I did, “ He said as he walked to them. “ But it didn't take me as long to get ready as I thought it would. “

“ That just means we eat sooner, “ Emma said.

“ And we leave sooner as well, “ Mr. Gold added. He motioned down the hall, “ Shall we? “

Emma nodded, “ Yes. Let's go. “

They walked down the hallway in silence, stopping at the elevator. Emma pressed the button, glancing at Mr. Gold as they waited on the car to came down. He gave her a glance as well before returning his attention to the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors slid open.

They got in, Emma pressing the button for the ground floor. The door slid closed, Henry watching as the numbers changed. Emma jumped when Mr. Gold brushed her hand, taking advantage of Henry's distraction. He slipped his hand into hers for a moment, taking it away when they reached the first floor.

The simple touch sent her heart racing, memories of the night and the morning crashing into her like a wave on the beach. She took a deep breath to steady herself as they walked out of the elevator. She didn't know if he had intended to wreck her nerves or if he touched her because he needed to. She couldn't ask though, not until they were alone.

The smell of hot food reached her nose as they approached the lobby. “ Oh wow, “ Henry said. “ Look at that! “

Emma turned her head to the lounge area to find there was a breakfast buffet set up. A sign just outside the lounge told Emma what she had suspected to be true. “ Great. They have free breakfast. “

“ Free? “ Mr. Gold looked at her.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Hotels do that sort of thing as a courtesy. Let's see what they have. If we don't like it, we can go somewhere else. “

“ Alright, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I suppose we could. “

Henry took off ahead of them as they followed. They walked up to the buffet, Emma eying everything. It was the usual breakfast fare of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles and dry cereal. There was also an offering of juice, fruit and milk. She glanced at Mr. Gold, “ What do you think? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ This looks acceptable. We shall eat here. “

  
  


  
  



	26. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin comes home to tell Muriel what he thinks is good news but Muriel isn't so sure. Sort of like the episode but not really, plus a little backstory into how Muriel and Rumple met. David patrols Storybrooke. Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold get to the apartment building, Emma getting a huge shock once she sees who they have found. Mr. Gold and Henry wait for Emma to return.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(We make another trip into Rumple's past since his past in my universe differs from that on the show. We get to meet Muriel. It will be like it was with Milah but not exactly. Then it's on to my universe's 'Manhattan' after a wee bit more on my own.)

  
  


Muriel sat at the makeshift table, sewing up a hole in her husband's shirt. One rather feisty sheep had taken a chunk out of it the day before as he had tended to the flock. A lock of her mahogany hair fell forwardand she brushed it back, not wanting it in the way as she completed her task. She wanted it finished before her husband came home.

She had only a few stitches left when she heard the door to the tiny house open. She stopped, looking up to find he had come home early, a huge smile plastered on his face as he strode into the house like something wonderful had happened. “ Muriel... Stop what you're doing. “ 

She set down her sewing, “ Rumple... You're home early. “

Rumplestiltskin continued to smile as he leaned down. He took her face in his hands. “ Because I have some wonderful news, “ He said and kissed her lightly.

She looked into his brown eyes, still able to see the lonely orphan boy she had befriended in the town square. He had been scrounging for food, dirty and mostly ignored. She didn't ignore him though, sharing half of her lunch with him. By the time they had finished eating, she had made up her fourteen year old mind to take the bedraggled boy home.

He was about the same age as she was and polite to her parents as he begged them to take him in. They agreed, putting him to work in the fields herding sheep. In the daytime, he tended her father's flock and at night, Muriel's mother taught him to spin, weave and sew. They said he had to earn his keepand he did just that, eager to please them.

Her father had even discovered he had a penchant of making elaborate traps. Because of the talent, he often took him on hunts with her uncles. They often returned with what they had set out for and sometimes more. He proved benefit the family so her father tolerated him though he had not liked the idea of taking him in at first.

Somewhere along the way, Muriel fell in love with him. He had a kind heart but was injured because of his unsavory circumstances. She was curious to know why no one paid attention to him and why those who did were cruel to him. He told her a story of how his father was a coward and mostly hated by those in the village.

She thought it was unfair and vowed to herself she would never let it happen again. There had been many times she had stepped up and defended him when bullies would come along. Soon, no one bothered him for fear of incurring her wrath. She was a hearty woman, able to hold her own and had a spirit to match.

Rumplestiltskin had fallen in love with her as well, asking for her hand when they were both twenty-one. It was much later than most people in the village marriedbut she didn't care. She instantly said yes, her parents giving them the house and land it sat on as a wedding present. Rumplestiltskin had vowed to give her the best life possible, something she believed he could do.

“ What is it? “ She asked as he backed away, holding his clenched fist up and looking like he couldn't contain his excitement for much longer. “ Did you get a good price for the wool? “

“ No, “ He shook his head as he continued to smile. It was then she noticed a scroll in his right hand. 

“ Then what brings you home so early? “ She asked, the sight of the paper making her stomach knot slightly. She had seen many a scroll before. A great battle raged on the border of the kingdom, a war to keep out destructive and vile Ogres.

Many of her friends' husbands had gotten similar scrollsand they had ever returned home. Rumplestiltskin smiled so she held out a tiny hope that perhaps the scroll meant something else. “ Muriel, “ He sounded like he was trying to keep calm though he was bursting with excitement. He chuckled, “ Our weaving days are behind us... I've been called to the front. “

Muriel blood ran ice cold as he unrolled the scroll so she could read it. It was emblazoned with the king's crestand she read the words, 'Rumplestiltskin, you have been drafted into the King's Army.'

She reached out to touch it, finding it was indeed real. “ The Ogre's War, “ She whispered. 

“ I report for training in the morning, “ He clapped his hands and walked backward.

She couldn't believe he had been so excited. Most of the men that went had either never come back or were horribly disfigured when they did. He even knew thatbut it didn't seem to affect him. “ Rumple... Are you sure you want to do this? Haven't you heard the stories told by the crippled men in the square? The weeping widows with their fatherless children? “

Rumplestiltskin stilled, obviously sensing her fear. He quickly sat down across from her, taking her hands in his. “ Yes, Muriel. I have, I know. I can't say I won't be frightenedbut this is the chance I've been waiting for. To prove to everyone I'm not a coward. “

“ You know how I've been treated, “ He continued. “ The things I have been through because of the way my father was. If you weren't there, I could have been hurt or killed by now. “

“ So you WANT to put yourself in harm's way after everything we've done to keep you safe? “ Muriel asked.

“ I've lived under the shadow of his actions for too long, “ He said. “ I have to show them that I am not him. “

“ You aren't, Rumple. Just because he was a coward doesn't mean you are one too, “ Muriel stared deep into his eyes hoping he would understand her. “ When I look at you, I see a gentle and kind man. I see a man I want to have my children with... A man I want to grow old and die with. “

Rumplestiltskin pointed towards the front of the house, “ But they don't see me the same way you do, Muriel. They see the dirty orphan whose father left him in the care of spinsters until they died. “

Muriel recalled what she had been told. He had lived with a couple of old maids in the village until he was eleven when they both died within days of each other. From that point on, he had begged on the streets. His only saving grace had been his trap-making, keeping him fed along with scraps people would give to him.

“ Just because they see you that way doesn't mean that you are, “ Muriel pleaded. 

“ Oh I know that, “ Rumplestiltskin whispered. “ But if I can make THEM see that... Maybe we will be treated better and won't have to worry about our children being treated the way they treated me... The way they treat you. “

Muriel frowned. He had a point. Though no one would say anything to her face, she knew the villagers whispered behind her back. They mistreated her in subtle ways that she could not prove or react to, knowing no one would believe her if she did.

Regardless, she held her head high and ignored it the best she could. She didn't know if she could let it go so easily if their children were treated in such a way though. “ Fighting in this war and coming home a hero will silence them and make it safe for us and our children. “

“ But what if you don't come back? “ Muriel felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't imagine being without him. They had been together for so long, it was like he was a part of her. “ Rumple... “

“ If I try to avoid service, I will go to prison. Do you want that? “ He cut her off. 

Muriel frowned, knowing that would have been even worse. No one who had gone into prison had ever come out, not that she knew of anyway. He really had a better chance of coming home from war, even if it was a slim one. “ Go, “ The word was like a knife to her heart. 

She took a shuddering breath before she continued, “ Be brave and fight honorably... But please... Please come back home to me. “

“ I will, “ He whispered. “ I promise. “

**

**

Mr. Gold pushed his plate away, finished with his breakfast. He glanced over at Emma's plate to find she had only eaten half of everything she had gotten. He frowned because she hadn't picked out much to begin with. He looked over at the buffet, Henry there getting a second round of food.

He looked at her, taking advantage of the privacy they had. “ Are you feeling alright? “

Emma moved her mutilated waffles around the plate. She had eaten some of them but poked at the rest like they had suddenly become unappealing. “ Eating is always dicey this early. I felt fine earlier but not so much now. “

She had been more than fine an hour before. They had still been in bed together, enjoying one another. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her as she rode him and urgently sought release. It was a bit of a challenge to keep his wits about him with such mental imagerybut seeing she felt ill helped quell it's effects.

He watched as Emma laid her fork down and pushed the plate away. He motioned to the plate with his eyes, “ I see. When is the best time to eat then? “

Emma sighed and put her hands under the table, “ Whenever I'm not feeling sick. I was doing okay until yesterday. The plane trip set me back a little. “ 

Mr. Gold reached under and took her right hand in his left. He held it firmly, “ I'm so sorry. If you had said something, I would have picked a different way to get here. “

“ I didn't think you would care, “ Emma said quietly as she stared down at their hands.

“ I would have cared, “ He said quietly.

Emma gave him a terse smile, “ I know that... Now anyway. “

He held her hand but kept an eye on Henry. He had more things he wanted to say but wasn't sure if he had time to say them. He looked back to Emma to see she was staring at the shawl. “ What is it? “

“ The shawl, “ She said. “ You said it doesn't work here. “

He looked down at it, “ I know I didbut I still want my son to see it. Hopefully, it will tell him that I never forgot about him after all this time. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded. “ I see. “

They fell silent, Henry coming back to the table and sitting down. He picked up his fork and started to stab at the second helping of eggs as he looked at Mr. Gold. “ So, “ He said. “ How did you know to come here? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma looked at him. “ I was wondering that too. It's kind of strange that you knew to start here. “

Mr. Gold frowned. He knew the question would eventually arise. He just wasn't sure who would ask it first, Emma or Henry. He decided to be as upfront as he could without giving away too much, thinking that mentioning Cora was not a wise idea.

“ I have a globe, “ He said, carefully picking his words so Emma wouldn't detect a lie. He knew how to weave words so he could get around her superpower. “ It's one of the many wondrous things in my shop. It can tell you where a loved one is with a single drop of blood. “

Henry chewed his eggs thoughtfully. He swallowed, “ So you used your blood to find your son? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold replied. He glanced at Emma then looked at Henry again, “ It told me exactly where to look for him. “

Emma blinked, “ Like, an exact address? “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No. I had to do a little work of my own once it showed me where he was. I got out a map and plotted the location. It was a fairly accurate so all I needed was the longitude and latitude so we could find it without bringing the globe along. “

Emma scoffed, “ It wouldn't have worked here anyway. “

“ Because there's no magic, “ Henry said. He looked between them like he said something he wasn't supposed to know. He stammered, “ Is there? “

Emma looked at Mr. Gold. She could tell by the look on his face he realized they hadn't told the child about the lack of magic about the same time she had. He sighed, “ No, Henry. There isn't. Even if there was, the globe would have been too delicate to travel. “

“ And do you have it? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. “ The coordinates from the map I mean. “ 

“ I do, “ Mr. Gold let go of her hand and reached into his blazer pocket. He pulled out the index card he had written the information on. “ I believe you have something on your cell phone that will help us? “

Emma pulled out her phone, “ Yeah. I do. Let me see that card. “

Mr. Gold handed it to her, “ I'm sure that can pinpoint it closer. “

“ Yup, “ Emma said as she got out her cell phone. She frowned, “ The signal sucks right here. I need to go outside. “

“ Whatever you need to do, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma stood up and walked out of the lounge, Mr. Gold watching her until she was out of sight. He hated for her to be so far away from him. Without her by his side, he felt vulnerable. He was in a world he did not know and needed her to help navigate it.

He looked back at the table when he felt Henry staring at him. “ Yes, Henry? “ He asked.

“ Why are you watching my mom? “ Henry said. He was eying him warily.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Because your grandfather expects me to watch out for you and her. He told me to keep you safe. I have to watch both of you in order to do that. “

“ Oh, “ Henry nodded.

“ Any more questions? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He could tell by the look on Henry's face he had more than one.

Henry stared thoughtfully, like he was debating whether to ask the next question or not. “ Do you think we'll find your son? “ 

Mr. Gold sat back, “ Of course I do. That globe is quite powerfuland it does not lie. “

Henry stared for another moment, “ What if it leads us to a graveyard? “ He asked quietly.

Mr. Gold frowned. He couldn't believe Henry had come up with such a query. “ Why are you asking that? “ He wondered if Emma had mused about Baelfire's fate, influencing Henry's words.

“ Because, “ Henry replied. “ It's been a _really_ long time since you lost him. Aren't you afraid that he might be dead? “

“ Of course I'm not, “ Mr. Gold sat forward and brought his right hand up. He tapped his index finger on the table to stress his point, “ If he were dead, the globe would not have worked. It only finds the living. “ 

Henry nodded, “ Okay. Well... Have you thought about what you're going to say when you see him? “

“ A million times, “ Mr. Gold replied. He looked up, thankful to see Emma returning. Henry's curiosity was starting to make him feel nervous again.

“ Good news, “ Emma said. “ I got an address. “

“ Wonderful, “ Mr. Gold asked. “ May I see? “

Emma held out her phone, “ It's across town. We'll have to take a cabbut we can be there in less than forty-five minutes. “

Mr. Gold looked at the map on Emma's phone and nodded, “ Then we should leave now. “

“ Alright, “ Emma nodded as she put her phone in her pocket. She looked at Henry, “ Are you finished? “

Henry scooped up the last of his eggs and shoved them in his mouth. He chewed quickly then swallowed, “ Now I am. “

**

**

David drove the cruiser through town, looking for any sign of Cora, Hook or Regina. He didn't think they would be walking around in the openbut he had to do something. He was starting to get concerned that Emma hadn't called. He had tried to stay calm and give her enough time to where they were going.

It had been over twenty hours since she had left though and they had not heard a word. With time like that, they could be almost halfway across the country. It bothered him that he didn't know where Mr. Gold was taking Emma and Henry or what would happen if Emma failed. He tried not to think about itbut it was obvious Mary-Margret had. 

He was coming up to a corner, slowing as he looked for traffic. As he looked, A willowy girl with a long brown ponytail darted out into the street and made him slam on his brakes. She was dressed in a school uniform and carried a book bag. She saw the car, skidding as she tried to stop. 

She was unable to control herself on the wet pavement though and went tumbling to the ground. David put the car in park and jumped out of the car. “ You okay? “ He called as he approached her. He made sure there were no other cars coming since they weren't at the corner quite yet.

“ I think I scraped my knee, “ She hissed as she drew the injured limb up so she could inspect it.

“ Let me see, “ David knelt down. Blood stained the knee high socks she woreand he frowned. “ Ah yeah. Look like you did. Let me go get the first aid kit out of the trunk. Can you walk? “

“ Maybe, “ She hissed. She turned her face to him. “ Can you hurry? I'm late for school. “

David saw she had the same shade of brown eyes as Henry, finding it an odd coincidence. She had a few more features like hisbut he fluffed it off, knowing just had to be a fluke. He nodded, “ Sure. Take my hand. “

The girl waited as he stood up then took his hand when he offered it. He hoisted her to her feet and helped her to a bench on the side of the street. She sat down, “ Thanks. “

“ No problem, “ David replied. “ Wait right here. “

She nodded, “ Okay. “

David walked back to the cruiser and popped the trunk. He walked around the back, opened the hatch and got the first aid kit. He carried it back over to the corner, taking a seat next to the girl. He opened the kit, taking out some gloves.

“ So I see you're on the way to school. The high school side, right? “ David asked.

She nodded again, “ Yeah. “

“ Shouldn't you already be there? “ David arched an eyebrow. The elementary side started at seven-forty five, the middle school half an hour after that and then the high school. It was getting close to nine, which made the girl was fifteen minutes late.

“ It's just homeroombut I'm still going to be late for first period, “ She said.

“ Then we better hurry up, “ David said. He looked at her again, wanting to make small talk to calm her down since she was so upset. “ My grandson goes there, “ David said as he poured some alcohol on a gauze pad. “ He's in the elementary school. Well, he's going into middle school now but still. “

She chuckled, “ You don't look old enough to have a grandson that age. “

David smirked, “ Thank you but I do. “

She hissed as he cleaned the wound then sighed, “ I'm a senior this year. “

“ Wow, “ David set the bloody gauze aside. He pulled out a tube of antibiotic ointment, “ About ready to head out into the world, huh? “

“ Or at least Storybrooke, “ She nodded and chuckled. She then looked ashamed, “ But I might not pass. My attendance has been awful. “

David looked at her, “ Why is that? “

She sighed, “ I've been spending all my free time looking for my brother since the curse broke. “

“ Any luck finding him? “ David dabbed on the ointment. He couldn't keep his eyes off her face. Her features were hauntingly similar to Henry's

She shook her head, “ No. “

David felt a little sorry for her. Almost everyone he knew of had reunited with their loved ones once the curse broke, the only exception being Marco and Pinocchio. It had been a while since the curse had lifted and made him feel like that maybe she would never find her brother. He wasn't about to say that though.

He pulled out a large bandage and started to peel the paper from it, “ Well, he'll turn up. He bound to. “

She sniffled, “ I hope so. “

He put the bandage on her knee, smoothing down the edges. He then reached into the first aid kit and got another one. He offered it to her, “ Here. For later or in case that one comes off. “

“ Thank you, “ She said.

He watched as she tucked the bandage into her blazer and reached for her bag. “ Would you like a ride to school? “ He asked when he realized he was still staring at her. He still couldn't get over the similarities she had to Henry.

She looked up, “ That would be nice. Maybe you could talk the front office lady out of marking me tardy. “

David quirked his mouth, “ I'll see what I can do. “

**

**

The taxi cab pulled up to the curb, coming to a stop. Though her phone said the trip would only take forty-five minutes, it ended up taking twice as long because of traffic. The cab had been uncomfortable and smelled funny, making the trip arduous. She was relieved when they finally reached their destination. 

Emma craned her neck around to make sure no cars her coming as Mr. Gold paid the cab driver. She was on the side of the street side of the car so she had to be extra careful getting out. Mr. Gold opened his door and eased out, Henry following as she decided it was safe to get out herself.

She got out and walked around the back of the car, stepping up on the sidewalk to join Mr. Gold and her son. “ What's wrong? Is this the right place? “ She asked as he stared up at the nondescript apartment building the coordinates had led them to.

“ Yes it is, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma looked at him, the tone of his voice telling him he had become extremely nervous again. The look on his face told her she was correct. “ Let me guess, “ She said. “ He's not expecting you. “

Mr. Gold stayed silent as he almost looked at her then looked away. Emma sighed, “ Well... Who doesn't like a surprise? “

She walked towards the building, Henry walking with her. She looked back to see Mr. Gold hesitating a little before he started to follow. He walked slowly, like he was thinking about giving up. She almost thought he wouldbut he followed them as they walked through the entry door.

Emma frowned as she looked at the foyer. The walls were lined with mailboxes and the only way upstairs was blocked by a security gate. “ Typical, “ She muttered.

Henry walked up to the gate, peering at the names next to the numbers. “ No Baelfire, “ He said, Emma not sure if he was trying to be funny.

“ That quite wouldn't fly as an alias, “ Emma said as she looked at the names as Henry moved away from the gate and towards the mailboxes. She looked at Mr. Gold, “ Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number? “

“ It doesn't work that way, “ He replied as he started to look at the names next to the buttons as well.

Henry looked at him, “ Do any of these names mean anything to you? “

“ Well names are what I traffic in but sadly no, “ He sounded disappointed.

Emma noticed a button that did not have a name, just an apartment number. She pointed at it, “ Here's your boy. “

Mr. Gold stood back, putting his left hand out. “ Or it could just be vacant. “

Emma looked at him, “ You might traffic in magicbut I traffic in people who don't want to be found and those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts. “

She pressed the button next to the number, the intercom crackling to life a moment later. “ UPS package for four-oh-seven. “

The intercom went dead without the person that answered saying a word. “ Maybe you should have said FedEx? “ Henry said.

Emma snapped her head up when she heard the rattle of metal. It sounded like someone was on the fire escape. She knew it could only mean one thing. “ He's running. “

The three of them darted for the door, Emma leaving Henry and Mr. Gold just a bit behind. They got outside just in time to see a man dressed in a black coat and jeans climbing down the ladder that led to the sidewalk. He had a gray hoodie pulled up over his head, hiding his face. “ That favor you owe me, “ Mr. Gold said hurriedly.

Emma turned to face him as he continued, “ This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run. “

Emma turned her head to see him as he dropped down to the sidewalk then looked at Mr. Gold. She was able to run, even more so since her strength had increased from fighting for her life in The Enchanted Forest. She would just have to be careful considering her condition. “ Watch Henry. I'll be back. “

Mr. Gold nodded but didn't say anything as she took off after the man. He darted out into trafficbut she still followed, cars skidding and turning to avoid them both. They made it to the other side of the street, Emma pushing herself. She had to clear her debts to Mr. Gold, wanting to keep her word.

He darted down an alleyway, turning a corner. Emma thought fast, heading for where she thought the passageway would let out. She was right, jumping and tackling the man to the ground. She lost her footing on the slick bricks, falling but stopping herself with her hands long enough to turn so she landed on her right hip.

She panted, deciding that running and pregnancy really did not mix. The only thing that hurt though was her hands and her right leg so she was grateful. She looked up to see the man, her heart stopping in her chest when she saw his face. It was a face she thought she would never see again. “ No... “ She gasped. “ Neal? “

He was stunned as well, “ Emma? “

Panic washed over her, realizing if Neal was indeed Mr. Gold's son then she had made a mistake being with him. There was no way for her to know itbut it still made her stomach turn. She could feel what little breakfast she had eaten start to creep up the back of her throat. She fought it back, “ Neal? “

They both got to their feet at the same time, Neal shaking the rain water he had landed in off his hands. He pulled his hoodie off, “ I don't understand. What are you doing here? “

“ What am I doing here? “ Emma replied. 

“ Yeah, “ Neal looked clueless.

“ I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth, “ Emma said evenly. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. She wanted it to be some strange and crazy nightmare that she was going to wake up from. Explaining her relationship with Mr. Gold to Henry would be that much harder if she had to tell him she had slept with his grandfather.

Neal looked at her like he still didn't know what she was talking about. She forced the words out, “ Are you Gold's son? “

“ What are you talking about? Who's Gold? “ Neal let out a nervous chuckle. She knew what he could be like when he was trying to act dumb and she could see it at that moment.

“ You played me, “ Emma whispered. “ You're from there. You played me. He played me... You both played me. “

“ Whoa, “ Neal stammered. “ Slow down. Slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold? “

“ Your father! “ Emma said sharply. Neal fell silent. “ Rumplestiltskin. “

Neal looked surprised, knocked speechless by her words. Finally, he whispered, “ He's here? “

“ Why else would I be in New York? “ Emma replied.

“ You brought him to me?! “ He shouted. “ Why would you do that? “

Emma took a step towards him, “ Hey! I'm the only one allowed to be angry here! “

Neal fell silent again as she kept talking. “ Did YOU know who I was? Where I was from? The whole time? Is this just some sort of sick twisted plan? Did you even care about me at all? “

Neal put his hand up, “ Emma... Look. “

“ I want it all, “ Emma shouted. “ I want the truth! “

“ Hey! “ Neal shouted, silencing her. “ We can't do it here, out in the open. I will tell you everythingbut we have to go somewhere we can talk. “

Emma looked around, hoping Mr. Gold hadn't tried to follow. She had some choice words for him as well but she could say them in front of Henry. She didn't see him so she turned back to Neal. She still felt like she was going to be sick but she felt more like punching Neal in the face.

He motioned away from them, “ There's a bar down the street. We can talk there. “

“ I'm not drinking with you, “ Emma was appalled he wanted to take her to have a drink when he still hadn't answered her questions. “ Whatever you're going to tell me, tell me now. “

Neal looked at her, “ No... Bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there. “

Emma watched as Neal walked away before letting out a frustrated growl. Even after so many years apart, he could still get under her skin. She followed him, hoping she could handle what he was about to tell her...

**

**

Mr. Gold looked down the street in the direction Emma had taken off in. He felt a bit of panic when she vanished from his sight but he trusted she would catch his son. He had been anxious to see what he looked like after so long but his hooded sweatshirt hand concealed his face. He would just have to wait for Emma to return with him before he could see him.

“ Where do you think they went? “ Henry asked, drawing his attention to him.

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ I don't know, Henry. “

Henry was silent for a long moment then looked up at him, “ I'm hungry. “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ You ate like a horse at the hotel. “

“ Yeah but that was almost two hours ago, “ Henry replied. “ I'm growing. “

Mr. Gold shook his head, feeling foolish that he had forgotten something like that. Baelfire had been hard to keep full at the same age. “ Fine then. What would you like? “

Henry looked down the street, “ There's a hot dog stand over there. “

Mr. Gold looked in the same direction to see it was a good way down the busy sidewalk. He frowned, “ I don't want to get too far from here unless your mother returns. “

“ We can walk back, “ Henry said. “ It won't take that long. I can go alone if you're that worried. “

Mr. Gold relented, knowing Emma would not like him venturing off into a crowd by himself. “ Fine. We will go. “

“ Thanks, “ Henry said. He started down the sidewalk, Mr. Gold following him until they reached the stand.

“ Can I help you? “ The man at the stand asked as they stopped.

Mr. Gold nodded, getting out his wallet. “ One for the boy please. “

“ Coming right up, “ The man said as he grabbed some tongs and a hot dog bun. He picked up one of the hot dogs from the grill and stuck it in the bun. “ Condiments are on the right. That will be three dollars. “

Mr. Gold took a five dollar bill out of his wallet, noticing a tip jar. “ Keep the change, “ He said as he handed the vendor the bill.

The vendor smiled, “ Hey, thanks buddy. Thanks a lot. “

“ You're welcome, “ Mr. Gold muttered as he refocused his attention down the street. He was starting to wonder if making Emma run after Baelfire had been such a good idea. He hoped it wouldn't cause harm to the babies.

“ Don't worry, “ Henry said. “ Emma's really good at catching people. She caught Clarissa, she can catch your son. “

Mr. Gold turned to him, surprised Emma had told him of that little adventure. This was a lot different from catching a thief in his shop though. They were in a wide open city with alleys and distractions. “ Well, my son has been running away for a long time now. I have a feeling he's equally adept at it. “

Henry looked at him then shrugged, “ Well... At least we found him. Right? “

Mr. Gold thought it over and decided Henry was right. “ Indeed, “ He nodded before turning his attention back down the street. He felt helpless because he couldn't go after Emma to make sure she was alright. It would have been impossible anyway since he had no idea of which direction she went after leaving his sight.

“ Oh and uh, “ Henry said. “ Thanks... For the hot dog. I forgot. “

“ You are quite welcome,“ Mr. Gold replied. “ And thank you. “

“ For what? “ Henry furrowed his brow.

“ Well, “ Mr. Gold started walking back to the apartment building. “ If it weren't for you, none of this would have come to pass. “

It was true. If he hadn't been brave enough to steal away to Boston and bring Emma back to Storybrooke, the curse would have never broken. Everyone would be stuck and he would have not known where his son was. He pointed to him, “ You... Are a remarkable young man. “

Henry smiled slightly before moving in front of him, “ You know... I forgave her. Emma... For giving me up. She thought it was the best for me then. That's why she did it. “

Mr. Gold looked at Henry, hoping his own son would be as forgiving as Emma's had been to her. He also hoped the child would understand when it came time to tell him everything. Emma had kept the secret about the babies long enough and her son deserved to know. It seemed he was starting to trust him more, something that would help immensely later on.

“ I'm sure your son will get it too, “ Henry finished. 

Mr. Gold sighed. He hadn't given Baelfire up to give him a better chance. He had given him up because he was scared of losing his powers and becoming cowardly and crippled again “ Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble. “

“ But you're here now, “ Henry said. “ You want him back, right? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ More than anything. “

Henry smiled at him, “ Then that's all that matters. “

Mr. Gold gave him a sad sort of grin, “ Let's get back to the building, Henry. I have feeling Emma will come looking for us there when she returns. “

  
  



	27. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Neal. An injured Rumplestiltskin is asked to guard a crate... And meets someone who will change his life forever. Emma calls Mary-Margret. Mr. Gold waits for Emma to return to the apartment building and talks with Henry. David finds out what Emma said.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma walked into the bar, finding Neal had already ordered two beers and taken a seat. Under normal circumstances, she would have followed him but she needed answers. Just seeing him made her want to ask a thousand of them. She took a deep breath, moving towards the bar.

“ Hey lady, “ The bartender looked at her as she unbuttoned her coat. The bar was warm and she was starting to sweat a little. “ What'll it be? “

“ She's with me, Mick, “ Neal lifted his hand. “ That's why I got two beers. “

Mick nodded and went back to what he had been doing which looked like watching hockey on the many televisions that were on the walls. Emma looked at Neal and he looked at her. “ Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away. “

“ Did you know who I was when we met? “ Emma had to know that first and foremost.

“ If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you, “ Neal replied. 

“ Come on, “ Emma tried to fight back tears. He still hadn't answered the question she had asked him in the street.

“ Come on? Come on what? “ Neal still looked confused. 

“ I need to know. Are you his son? “ Emma asked sharply.

Neal frowned as a shocked expression came across his face. He looked at her like she had accused him of some horrible crime, “ No. Hell no. “

“ But you are from there? “ Emma was relieved to hear it. She was puzzled though because the globe had led them to Neal. It was obvious that wither the globe had messed up or he had some kind of connection back to The Enchanted Forest.

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ Then how come you're here? “ Emma was curious to know. She had been under the impression that she and August were the only ones to get out before the curse took everyone else to Storybrooke. “ Why didn't you end up with everyone else? “

“ I got out, “ Neal said. “ I had a way to escape and I took it. I barely made it out alive. “

“ And here? How did you end up here? “ Emma had no idea where he had disappeared to after he left her. At the time, she was mad and she really didn't care.

“ I came here to start over. I had to get away from all... That... Crap I did. I just wanted a normal life... And I couldn't have that with you, “ He said the last part quietly. He glanced at her, “ Not after I found out. “

“ So you didn't know at first, “ Emma tried to keep her voice steady. She could still see him the night he had left her. He had given her a watch and told her they had nothing to worry about. They were going to pack up and head to Tallahassee like they had always dreamed about.

It was the next morning when the police broke down the door of their tiny apartment and found all the things he had stolen while they were in Phoenix. The authorities pinned the possession charges on her since the watch was part of a missing set of expensive ones Neal had stolen. He had taken half the stash to sell, presumably so he could leave her.

The police wouldn't listen to her excuses, deciding she was in on the robberies he had committed. Being only seventeen at the time, she didn't know how to get out of it. She was convicted and went to jail for what he had done. A month later, she received a package with no name or return address but she knew who it had come from.

After sending her the key to the beetle, she never heard from or saw him again. “ So you were just using me so you would have someone to take the fall for all that crap you stole, “ She finished.

Neal looked her square in the eye, “ I wasn't using you. When we met, I didn't know. I found out. “

Emma sat down, never taking her eyes off of him. “ How? “

Neal looked away then back at her, “ When I went to sell some of the watches, I ran into a friend of yours. August. “

“ August? “ Emma repeated. She didn't even know August existed until he rode into town on his motorcycle. It made her wonder if he had been keeping tabs on her all along.

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. He told me everything... And I believed him. “ 

Emma stared at him in disbelief, “ And you left me and let me go to prison because Pinocchio told you to? Why did you believe him? “

“ I believed him because I came here through a portal... With Baelfire. If I hadn't, I would have thought August was full of crap, “ Neal said quietly. He frowned, “ Baelfire and I were separated but August managed to find us both and told us about the curse. I had to do it. “

“ You HAD to do it? “ Emma spat it back at him.

“ Emma, “ Neal put his hand out to her.

“ But I loved you, “ Emma cut him off. She blurted the words out without thinking.

That hit Neal hard, making him look down at the bar. “ I was uh... I was trying to help you, “ He sounded like he was fighting back some tears of his own.

“ By letting me go to jail? “ Emma asked quietly as she looked away from him. She didn't know how that was supposed to help her. It had been pure luck that her record had been sealed since she was a minor at the time of the crime. If it hadn't been, it could have potentially ruined her life.

“ By getting you home, “ Neal said. 

Emma took a deep breath and looked up from the bar but not at Neal. She had some of her questions answered but those answers were just making more questions. She got her phone out of her pocket and put it on the bar. “ So you're telling me that our meeting was just a coincidence? “

She looked at Neal to find him staring at her again, “ How the Hell did that happen if it wasn't in someone's plan all along? Both of us... From there and we MEET here? Are you working for him? “

“ I'm not working for Baelfire's father, “ Neal said firmly. “ I'm not working for anyone. We... Just... Met. “

“ How can I believe you? “ Emma demanded. It sounded too perfect to her, like it had been meticulously planned out and she only knew one person that detail oriented.

“ Think about it, “ Neal said. “ He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting could have stopped it. You would have never made it back there to do it if we stayed together. I only know what Baelfire told me but I don't think his father would have risked his plans like that. “

“ Maybe it was fate, “ Neal finished.

“ You believe in that? “ Emma wasn't ready for another speech on fate. She had gotten enough from Mr. Gold. She remembered him and looked at the clock on the wall. She had been away for over twenty minutes and she was sure he was getting worried about her. 

She picked up her phone, debating whether or not to call him and tell what was going on. She knew he would not be pleased to find out they had not found his son after all but she did not want to disappoint him with such news. There was no telling how he would react when he found out. She rubbed the screen, listening as Neal sighed and started talking again.

“ Baelfire told me a lot about his dad and almost all of it sucked... But he did tell me his father always said there are no coincidences. Everything that happens... Happens by design. There's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen, “ Neal said quietly.

“ I started seeing it too after he told me, “ Neal said. “ I realized it was true. “

The way he was talking told her he had contact with Baelfire. It sounded too much like Mr. Gold. Either that or he was lying about being Baelfire himself just to buy some time to escape. She looked at her phone again, knowing she had to make some sort of contact or he would come looking for her.

She couldn't have that. Mr. Gold did not know his way around in the outside world and New York would overwhelm him. He had Henry but that made her even more worried because he wasn't that experienced either. It wouldn't take long for them to get lost and probably get into trouble. 

Neal continued, “ Fate... Destiny... Whatever you want to call it. The point is... Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together. “

Emma stared at him. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have Henry. She had felt lost and depressed before the child had shown up on her doorstep. He made her go to Storybrooke where she discovered she was so much more powerful than she ever imagined.

It was also where she had found her parents after searching for so long and where she found her home. She thought of the other thing she had found there... Mr. Gold. It was all because of Henry. She looked at Neal again, knowing she couldn't tell him about the boy.

Neal stared at her, waiting for an answer. “ No, “ She slowly shook her head. She then shrugged her shoulders, “ Nothing good came from it. “

It wasn't the answer Neal was looking for. Emma continued, “ I just went to jail. That's it. “ 

Emma stood up, straightening her coat so she could button it, “ It doesn't matter now. I'm over it... And you. “

Neal looked at her, motioning to her neck. “ Then why do you wear the key chain I got you? “

Emma reached up, touching it lightly. He had stolen it from a convenience store for her and she had held onto it, just like she had held onto the beetle. She hesitated then grabbed it, yanking it hard so the delicate chain it was on snapped. She laid it on the bar in front of him, “ To remind myself never to trust anyone again. “

He picked it up and looked at her but said nothing. She took two steps away before turning to him, “ Neal... I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin I would bring his son to him. “

Neal furrowed his brow, “ You made a deal with him? “

“ Yeah. I've made several actually but this is the one that means the most to him, “ Emma nodded. “ And upholding my end. “

“ You can't, “ Neal said. “ I'm not his son. “

“ I know but I bet you know where he is, “ Emma gave him a terse smile. “ And you can tell him. If not, I'm sure he can make you do it. “

“ You don't have to, “ Neal stammered.

“ I know, “ Emma said in a slightly hinting tone.

Neal looked panicked, like caught her hint, “ Emma... Please think about this... “

“ I have, “ Emma replied. 

“ Great. So this should be real easy for you, “ Neal said. “ Tell him that you lost me... Tell him you can't find me. You do that... You never have to see me again. “

Emma looked away, not sure if she could just hand Neal over to Mr. Gold. He had been so anxious to see his son and believed the globe had led him to Baelfire. She didn't know how he would react when he found out it had not. She knew he would be angry, the way he had been at the town line still fresh in her mind.

She was pretty sure if he knew where Baelfire was but withheld the information, Gold would not like it at all. He had worked too hard and would most likely resort to any means necessary to get it. The thought of what that would entail made her shiver. Though she hated Neal for what he had done to her, she didn't want to see him beaten to death... If that's what it took.

She could see he was frightened, wondering just what Baelfire had told Neal. Whatever it was, it had scared him deeply. In spite of his past sins, he was still Henry's father and she didn't know if she could damn him to such a fate. She looked back at him, knowing she had a hard decision to make...

**

**

Rumplestiltskin hobbled around camp, his injured leg bound and a crutch shoved under his arm. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been injured but his commander insisted he make himself useful by keeping up with his traps. He was on his way to check the ones that protected the camp, the ones that would be their last line of defense.

He approached a tent, an officer stepped out and sheathed his sword. “ Soldier, “ He said.

Rumplestiltskin looked around to make sure he was speaking to him. There were many others milling around and he wanted to be sure he wasn't speaking to an able bodied man instead. “ Me? “ He asked.

“ I'm needed at the front and you look like you could use some rest, “ The officer walked towards him. He nodded towards a tarp covered crate next to the tent. “ Guard this crate with your life. “

Rumplestiltskin looked towards the crate, “ What's under there? “

The officer looked towards the crate the at Rumplestiltskin, “ A prisoner that can help us turn the tide against the ogres. “

Rumplestiltskin nodded but said nothing as the officer added, “ Be careful. It's a tricky beast. “

“ Yes sir, “ Rumplestiltskin said though he had gotten a bad feeling once the officer used the word 'beast'. He wondered if it was some sort of bloodthirsty animal that would tear the ogres limb from limb. The crate was too small to hold anything that fearsome but he was scared just the same.

He approached it cautiously, setting the bundle of trap-making supplies he carried down and turning to keep an eye on everyone else. A shiver traveled down his spine when he heard an eerie childlike voice call him by name from behind. He turned to face the crate, certain one of his fellow soldiers was playing a trick on him. He saw no one, instantly knowing the voice came from the creature he was guarding.

He stepped closer, wedging his crutch under his arm as he grabbed the edge of the tarp. He lifted it to find the creature huddled towards the back, her head hung forward. She was small, smaller than he expected and her flaming red hair was matted from not being washed. “ You're a child, “ He whispered when he realized what he was looking at.

She lifted her head to reveal her eyes had been removed, the skin stitched closed crudely. He gasped at the sight, taking his hands from the tarp. It caught on one of the bars of the cage, keeping it up. He had never seen such a thing in his life nor ever heard of such. 

She moved towards him, snaking her left hand out through the bars. She weakly pointed at the bucket of drinking water that sat next to the tent. “ Please. I haven't had a sip in days. “

Rumplestiltskin looked at her again, still puzzled by one thing. “ How do you know my name? “

“ I'm a seer, “ The child responded as she held up her left hand to reveal she had an eye in the palm of it. It opened as she said, “ I see all. “

“ N-n-no, “ Rumplestiltskin stammered. “ That's not possible. You must have overheard someone speak it. “

The seer lifted her other hand to reveal she had an eye there as well, “ Rumplestiltskin... The son of a coward... Raised by spinsters... Scared of ending up just like his father. “

She pulled her hands back into the crate, closing her fingers over her palms. She cocked her head to the side, “ Did I overhear that? I told you... I see all. “

Rumplestiltskin was shocked, her words hauntingly accurate. She leaned closer, “ Even what is yet to pass. “

“ You mean the future? “ Rumplestiltskin asked quietly. He pointed to his own eyes, “ You can see the future? “

“ Indeed I can, “ The seer's voice trembled like she was weakened by her display of power. “ Including yours. “

Rumplestiltskin put his left hand up and looked away, “ No, no. I won't indulge this... Dark magic. “

“ Dark magic? How can you call it that when you have a gift similar to mine? “ The seer asked.

Rumplestiltskin pointed to himself, “ I have discernment. It's a gift from the good forces in the world... Not the dark ones that gave you yours, presumably for the price of your sight. “

“ Good guess, “ The seer replied. “ But our gifts aren't that far removed from each other. Yours guides you and mine shows the path ahead. Don't you want to know what lies down that road for you? “

“ No! “ Rumplestiltskin said sharply. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. “ It is dark magic and I refuse to use it. “

“ Even if what I see concerns your wife? “ The seer put her hands up again. “ Muriel? “

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, the mention of his wife's name frightening him. He had only received word two weeks before that she had given birth to a son. “ Has something happened to her? “

The seer leaned closer, “ Give me water. “

Rumplestiltskin looked around to make sure no one was watching. He had to know if Muriel was alright. He leaned down and got her a cup full of water. He handed it to her and she drank, “ Here. Sate your thirst, witch but speak of what you know of my wife. “

The seer put her left hand up again, bowing her head. She took a deep breath as the eye opened again, “ She has had a child. A son... Baelfire. “

“ I know, “ Rumplestiltskin said. He had gotten the news after waking to find he had survived being injured on the battlefield.

“ But your actions on the battlefield tomorrow will leave him fatherless, “ She finished.

His heart stopped, “ I'm in no shape for battle. “ 

“ The king shall order all men onto the field, “ The seer said as she sat back. “ Those unable to walk will still fight. “

“ But I will surely die. You must tell me how I can stop that from happening, “ Rumplestiltskin had seen how desperate things had been getting. He lived in fear that he would be reassigned from trap-making to being on the front.

When he arrived at the encampment, a man who knew of his trap building prowess turned out to be there. He persuaded the commanding officer to let Rumplestiltskin do that instead of battle. He had done quite well until his injury, his traps never failing. Now, his nightmare was coming true and he had to find a way to stop it.

The seer leaned closer, “ You can't. “

Rumplestiltskin felt a wave of panic wash over him like nothing he had ever felt before. He reached into the cage, snatching away the water from the seer. “ Then I'm done helping you. “

“ Now, now, “ The seer said. “ Some day, you'll help me again. “

“ I bet you're just making things up, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ You said what you knew would make me give you water. Now, you're trying to trick me... Into deserting. “

“ You shall see, “ The seer said. She lifted her hands again, “ Tomorrow... When you see the army ride cows into battle you will know I speak the truth. “

“ Cows? “ Rumplestiltskin hissed. The idea sounded ridiculous to him. “ And who's going to man the catapults? Milk maids? I've had enough of your fiendish lies. “

The seer lifted her left hand, shoving it in his face. “ There is no escaping it. Your actions will leave your son fatherless. “

Rumplestiltskin had enough. He wasn't going to listen to the witch any more and he pulled the tarp back down over the crate. He had promised Muriel he would return and he had every intention of doing it too. He turned, finding another officer approaching.

“ Is the beast still contained? “ He asked once he reached Rumplestiltskin.

He nodded, still shaking from anger and fear, “ Yes. Yes she is. “

The officer nodded, “ Then carry on. I will watch her now. “

Rumplestiltskin gathered up his bundle and hobbled in the direction of the trap line...

**

**

Mary-Margret worked in the kitchen, trying to keep her mind off of Emma and the fact she hadn't called. She still couldn't believe David seemed so unconcerned and kept assuring her everything was alright though he had no way of knowing it himself. She looked around for something else to do when her cell phone rang.

She darted for it, nearly tripping over her own feet as went to get it in the bedroom. She snatched it up, her hands shaking as she answered on the third ring. “ Emma? “

“ Hey, “ Emma said quickly. Her voice shook like she had either been sick or trying to keep herself from being sick.

“ What's wrong? Why didn't you call before now? How's Henry? Has Gold... “ The words tumbled out of Mary-Margret's mouth so fast, she couldn't stop them.

“ Henry's fine and Gold's been good to me, “ Emma cut her off. “ But I have a big problem. “

“ What kind of problem? Are the babies okay? Is your morning sickness back? “ Mary-Margret had been afraid the stress of travel would be too much for Emma in her condition.

“ They're fine too,“ Emma took a deep breath. “ And just a little morning sickness but that's not it. “

“ Then what is it? Why are you so upset? “ Mary-Margret said as she sat down on the bed.

Emma exhaled, “ Gold has this globe... It told us to come to New York... Manhattan. We found this apartment. We went there. “

“ Emma! Slow down! “ Mary-Margret tried to sort through the flood of words Emma had said. “ What did you find at the apartment? “

“ A man but he ran and I chased him, “ Emma said. “ When I caught up to him... Mary-Margret, it was Henry's father. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ What? “

“ The globe led us to Henry's father, “ Emma repeated the words like she still couldn't believe them.

“ Wait. Gold's son is Henry's father? “ Mary-Margret couldn't believe what she was hearing. A feeling a dread spread through her. Through no fault of her own, Emma had slept with her son's grandfather... Or that's what it was starting to sound like.

“ He said he wasn't, “ Emma took another shuddering breath. “ But I don't know. I was so upset, I couldn't even look at him long enough to figure out if he was telling me the truth or not. That's not the point at the moment though. He said he was from _there_ too. “

“ He's from our world? But how? If he's not Gold's son... How can he be from our world? “ Mary-Margret was starting to get confused. She didn't think anyone else had escaped the curse besides Emma and August.

“ I know, I know. The millions of questions you have I have too but the problem it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do, “ Emma said.

“ Please tell me you're not calling to ask me to tell you to keep it from him, “ Mary-Margret said. 

“ Henry thinks his father is dead, “ Emma replied. “ I told him that for a reason. I wanted to protect him. “

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, “ No matter what this man did or even if he is Gold's son or not, Henry has a right to know who is father is. The truth about your parents. Emma, you of all people should know how important that is. “

“ I don't want Henry to get hurt, “ Emma breathed like she was scared to death. “ It's bad enough I have to tell him I'm having Rumplestiltskin's children but to tell him that his father is Rumplestiltskin's son? I just want to protect him. “

“ Are you sure this about protecting Henry? “ Mary-Margret asked calmly. “ Or yourself? “

Emma was silent for a long moment then stammered, “ I have to go. I left Henry with Gold and I need to get back to them before anything happens. “

“ Emma! “ Mary-Margret said sharply but it was too late... Emma had already hung up.

**

**

Mr. Gold looked down at his hands, rubbing the ring on his right hand ring finger. It was where is matching ring to Emma's had hidden itself when she demanded he switch hers to her right hand. His hands shook slightly, nervous because she had been away for so long. He was worried for her and the babies but was powerless to do anything... A feeling he hated more than anything in the world.

He didn't know what kind of man Baelfire had become or if he had no problems with hitting a woman. He hoped he wouldn't try to fight Emma and harm her in any way. He hated to think he had possibly put her in danger but she was his only option. He couldn't run and it would have been insane to send Henry after him.

With nothing else to do, they went back to the apartment building to wait. They had taken a seat on a bench just next to the security gate, the lobby quiet except for the street noises coming in from outside. He glanced at the door occasionally, hoping to see Emma walk through it at any moment. He hoped she would with Baelfire in tow but just knowing she was okay would have been enough at that moment. 

Henry sat next to him and he could feel the child staring at him. “ Why are you so nervous? “ He finally asked after the muddled silence started to get unbearable.

Mr. Gold didn't look at him. He couldn't tell him everything that had him upset. He had promised Emma they would tell him about the babies together so he had to keep that from the child. Henry continued, “ When I found my mom, I was excited. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Because I have the benefit of a lot more life experience. I know that things don't always happen the way we want them to. “

Henry thought about the words then said, “ But in my book, it says you can see into the future. Why can't you just look and see what's gonna happen? “

Mr. Gold looked at the floor. He had explained the same thing to David back when Mary-Margret and Emma were trapped in The Enchanted Forest. He had to think of a way to describe it to Henry in a way he would understand. He was a very smart boy, as smart as Baelfire at the same age. 

“ Well that ability's... Complicated, “ He looked at Henry. “ I had discernment before I became the Dark One. After I did, it became stronger and then I gained the ability to see into the future as well. Once I had it, it wasn't the gift one would expect. “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ What's the difference between discernment and seeing into the future? “

Mr. Gold looked at the floor again, “ One guides you down the path while the other shows you what's ahead. Like a compass versus a map. However, seeing the inevitable can be a terrible price. “ 

“ But then you wouldn't have to worry about stuff, “ Henry said. “ You just know. “

Mr. Gold chuckled at his childish innocence, “ That's the great trap. The future is like a puzzle... With missing pieces. Difficult to read and never, never what you think. “

Henry nodded like he understood but didn't get a chance to say anything. There was a click, the front door of the lobby opening. They looked to see Emma had returned. Mr. Gold's heart jumped at the sight of her. 

She looked tired and pale like she had when she had gotten sick on the plane. “ Hey, “ She said. He couldn't help but notice she looked frightened, like she had some bad news.

Mr. Gold and Henry both got to their feet, “ Did you find him? “ Mr. Gold asked. She was alone so he a pretty good idea of what her answer would be.

“ Sorry, “ Emma breathed. “ Your son got away. “

Mr. Gold felt his anticipation leave him like the air leaving a balloon, his entire body sagging. They had been so close but it seemed Baelfire had slipped away again...

**

**

David walked into the apartment, Mary-Margret looking up as he walked through the door. “ Any word? “ He asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up.

“ Yeah but you better sit down, “ Mary-Margret came out from behind the counter. She had a serious look on her face that made him think the worst.

“ Oh my God... “ David walked over and put his hands on her arms. “ Is Emma okay? Did something happen to them? “

“ She's fine... Or as fine as she can be considering, “ Mary-Margret shook him loose. She pulled out a chair and motioned to it, “ Sit. “

“ Then what's wrong? “ David said as he sat down. “ Did they find Gold's son? “

Mary-Margret crossed his arms under her breasts, “ Yeah... She thinks so. But there's a problem. “

“ Is he dead? “ David had thought it was possible.

“ No, “ Mary-Margret took a deep breath. “ He's alive... And it looks like he may be Henry's father. “

“ Looks like he may be? “ David furrowed his brow. “ What do you mean? “

Mary-Margret loosened her right hand from under her arm, “ Emma said she can't be sure but Gold had this magic globe that led them to him. Don't ask me to explain that because she didn't really explain it to me. She talked to him and he said he wasn't but she's still not sure. “

“ Didn't she use her superpower? “ David asked.

“ She said she was too upset to look at him long enough to, “ Mary-Margret closed her eyes. “ But she's really scared that he is Mr. Gold's son. “

David had to think it over. The relationships were a bit overwhelming when he added in the fact Emma was pregnant with Mr. Gold's children. “ So... If this guy really is Rumplestiltskin's son, that makes him Henry's grandfather. “

“ It looks that way, “ Mary-Margret said as she started nibbling on her index finger. “ If this guy really is his son. “

“ But I'm his grandfather, “ David looked up at her.

“ You can have more than one, “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ Well, if that guy IS Rumplestiltskin's son... Though he said he wasn't. “

David flopped his left arm down on the table. He needed to get what was running around inside of his head out to help him make sense of it, “ So his step-grandmother is Regina. “

Mary-Margret lifted her head, “ Actually, his step-great-grandmother... And she's also his adoptive mother. “

David leaned back in the chair and exhaled, “ It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land because that dinner would suck. “

Mary-Margret let out a strained chuckle, “ Or this will mellow everyone out. “

“ But if that guy isn't Mr. Gold's son, we're back to where we started, “ David said. “ With everyone hating everyone else. “

Mary-Margret frowned, “ I guess we'll have wait and see what Emma finds out. “

“ Looks that way, “ David sighed.

  
  



	28. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin finds out the seer's words were true, making a fateful decision to save himself. Emma watches as Mr. Gold decides to take matters into his own hands. As he looks through the apartment, Emma sees an object from her past that raises Mr. Gold suspicions. They have a fight but it is ended by an arrival and the start of many things coming to light. Mr. Gold convinces Baelfire to talk to him. Henry talks to Emma. Mr. Gold talks to Baelfire. Muriel gets some shocking news.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Another trip into the past... And little more rearranging stuff.)

  
  


Rumplestiltskin hobbled around camp, unable to forget the seer's words. They had haunted him all day though he tried to assure himself it was just the ramblings of maniac. One would have to be crazy to sacrifice something as precious as sight for such a so-called gift. He tried not to think about what she had said as he continued to walk around.

Night had fallen yet the camp was alive with activity. The ogres had tried to launch a nighttime attack and many soldiers had gone to fight them. There were still some lingering around the camp but their numbers dwindled as they went to replace the injured that were pouring into the camp. He stopped, watching as yet another fallen soldier was carried in on a stretcher.

It was a dwarf and his arm had been ripped off. He cradled his bleeding stump, howling in pain. Another soldier walked up, “ Lucky bastards. “

Rumplestiltskin watched as another man was carried past, this one also missing an arm. “ I think they'd beg to differ, “ He said.

“ But they're not dead... But they can't fight. Which means they get sent home, “ The soldier said. “ That's the only way out of here alive. When the ogres rip you limb from limb, pray that they're quick. “

Rumplestiltskin blinked, “ But I'm injured. Why didn't I get sent home? “

The soldier pointed to him, “ You set traps. You can do that with a bad leg and you're too useful to send home. “

“ Fortune favors us! “ An officer shouted, drawing everyone's attention. “ Fresh supplies have arrived from the duke. Tonight, we will not be marching into battle. We'll be riding. “

Rumplestiltskin felt a shiver go through his body, “ Riding? Riding what? “

The officer looked at him like he was crazy, “ What kind of question is that? A horse of course. Grab yourself a cow. Get ready! “

Rumplestiltskin moved towards him, “ Wh-wh-what did you say? “ He thought he had heard the man say 'cow' but he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

“ A cow, “ The officer said. Rumplestiltskin stumbled back as he continued. “ The saddles we just got in. They're made from the finest leather. We call them cows. Grab yours so the ride into doom will be a soft one on your backside. “

Rumplestiltskin motioned to his crutch, “ But I can't... I'm injured. “

“ The duke has decreed that all fit to ride are fit to fight. You can be helped onto your horse, “ The officer replied then walked away.

The soldier that had been standing next to patted Rumplestiltskin on the shoulder, “ You alright? “

“ Yes, “ Rumplestiltskin said though he was scared to death. The seer's words had come true, every single one. He knew if he rode out, he would die and break his promise to Muriel. He also knew he would never see his son.

“ Come on, “ The soldier said. “ I'll help you with your horse. “

Rumplestiltskin gently pushed him away, “ You go on. I'll catch up. “

He waited as the other soldier went to ready their horses before walking over to the crate. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he leaned close to it. “ So it's all true... I'm going to die and never see my son. “

There was no response from the seer, anger rising up in him because she had decided to play games at such a crucial time. He growled as he threw back the tarp to find the cage was empty. He let the tarp fall as he hit the crate and cried out in frustration. There was nothing he would do to avoid the fate the seer had told him about.

He looked around, seeing that everyone went to get ready for battle and left him alone in the part of the game he was in. He looked towards the trees, knowing of a path that led through them and away from the battle. He knew where the traps were on that path, having set them in case the ogres tried to attack from behind. He would simply avoid them as he escaped.

He looked over his shoulder one more time to make sure he was completely alone before hobbling as fast as he could through the trees...

**

**

Emma watched as Mr. Gold turned to the security gate. His initial reaction of being devastated by her news was soon replaced by determined anger. He began slamming the side of his hand on as many buttons as it could cover. “ Gold! “ She said sharply as she walked towards him. “ Hey! What are you doing? “

He didn't answer, continuing to hit the buttons until there were none left. A moment later, a buzzer sounded and the gate unlocked. He opened it slowly, “ Finding my son. “

Emma glanced at Henry as he got to his feet. Henry followed him inside but Emma hesitated, “ He's gone. “

He turned to face her, “ He lives here. He'll be back and I'll be waiting. “

“ Gold! “ Emma called as he climbed the stairs, Henry right behind her. “ You can't do this! Gold! “

He did not respond as he kept going until they reached the fourth floor. He struggled with the last few steps but it didn't make him stop. He turned down the hallway, Emma following since she was unable to stop him. “ Stop! You just can't break in! “

“ Well, that's actually something I'm quite adept at, “ He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some lock picks.

Emma panicked, knowing what happened in the lobby was suspicious enough for someone to call the police. She wasn't ready to explain what they were doing to them. She had enough trouble explaining it to her mother. “ He might not come back. “

He let out an exasperated breath, “ Finding people is what you do, Emma. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here... Who he is... What he does... Who he loves. “

Emma moved closer to him, “ Don't do this. There are things called laws. “

“ I'll be lookout, “ Henry said and walked back to the stairs.

Emma reached to stop him but he breezed past her. She turned back to Mr. Gold, “ You could get arrested. “

“ Then my son will have to testify against me, “ Mr. Gold looked at her. “ And we will be reunited. “

The lock clicked and Mr. Gold put his lock picks back into his pocket. He then opened the door, stepping inside the apartment. Emma and Henry followed him, “ Gold... Gold, Please. We really shouldn't be here. “

“ I don't think he's listening, “ Henry looked at her.

Emma looked out into the hallway, closing the door once she saw no one was there. Mr. Gold moved around the apartment, Henry moving to look at things as well. Emma couldn't bring herself to do it though, not wanting to invade Neal's privacy. She did a visual sweep, finding it decorated with what looked like junk. 

Some discarded lockers lined one wall, some of the doors slightly ajar. Henry was looking through them as Mr. Gold walked the floor, slowly looking at everything. A shabby couch sat along the opposite wall from the lockers, the end tables filled with empty beer bottles. There were too many for them to be all for Neal and it made her wonder if he was alone or there was a roommate.

Emma's eyes were drawn to the window. Hanging from the latch was something she never thought she would see again. It was the yellow dream catcher they had taken from a motel room, something Neal had given to her after they took it. When they were traveling, they would stake out motels, waiting for someone to not close their door completely. 

Once inside those rooms, they would take showers, make love and take whatever they could carry. It had kept them going for a while until they reached Phoenix and the beetle needed work done. It was the only place they had really settled for long. She was surprised he had held onto, much like she had held onto the key chain. 

She walked to the window, taking it down to make sure it was really the same one. She stared at it for a long time, her attention drawn to Mr. Gold when he asked, “ Did you find something, dearie? “

She took a sharp breath, “ Nothing. It just looks like a dream catcher... “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes and she looked away as Henry came to her side. “ If it's nothing then why are you still holding it? “ He asked, his tone letting her know he was suspicious.

Emma held it closer, looking at him but couldn't respond. She knew she couldn't talk her way out of it. He was an expert at reading visual clues and he had read her like a book. She moved back toward the window to hang it up again, glancing at him.

“ You're lying to me, “ He said quietly as he pointed at her with his left index finger.

“ Let's get back to looking, okay? “ Emma reached for the window. 

“ No, no, no, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You saw something. Tell me. “

Emma looked at him, “ You don't know what you're talking... “

“ TELL ME! “ He cut her off, anger creeping into his face.

Emma turned to Henry, “ Henry... Go wait in the bathroom. “

“ But I can help. “ Henry started.

“ HENRY! GO! “ Emma said sharply. She knew she was about to get into an argument with Mr. Gold and she did not want her son to see it. They had had a few heated discussions before but this looked like it was going to be a full-on fight with screaming, yelling and perhaps things being thrown.

Henry hung his head and slowly walked past Mr. Gold, giving him a glance as he did. He walked into the bedroom, the slam of a door a few seconds later telling Emma he had found the bathroom. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she returned her attention to Mr. Gold, “ There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost. “

“ You think me a fool? “ Mr. Gold had his hands folded on top of his cane and he stared at her. “ You're holding back. I want to know what and why. “

“ I'm not holding back, “ Emma shook her head. 

“ Did he tell you something? “ Mr. Gold took two steps towards her. “ Out of all the deals we've made... I thought you would take this one SERIOUSLY! Did he tell you something? “

“ Gold! “ Emma took a step back. His anger came off of him in waves she could feel. He looked menacing, more so than he had ever been to her.

“ Did he tell you something? “ He asked again but sharper and louder. 

“ He didn't say anything! “ Emma replied.

“ But you talked to him, “ He retorted. 

Emma realized she had fallen into his trap. He had made her imply she had talked to Neal after she had lied and said he got away. She stammered, “ Don't put words in my mouth! “

“ TELL ME! “ He shouted. He then gave her a look that chilled her to the bone, “ Tell me or I'm going to make you tell me. “

“ You don't have magic here, “ Emma said. 

“ Oh I don't need magic, “ He said in a low, threatening way as he moved closer.

Emma looked at his cane, knowing what he would probably use to make her talk. “ You really want to do this? Think about the babies. “

“ Then the choice should be simple, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Tell me what he said. “

“ Gold... “ Emma hissed. He looked like he was about to go into a rage and she needed to try to stop him before he did something he would regret.

“ Do not push me, “ He cut her off.

“ DON'T push me, “ Emma shot back.

“ We had a deal! A deal! “ He shouted, his eyes wild. He reached down, forcefully knocking over a tin barrel full of odds and ends. “ No one! No one breaks deals with me! “

Emma was ready to defend herself when the door to the apartment flung open. “ HEY! “ Neal shouted as he burst inside. He looked right at Mr. Gold, “ Leave her alone! “

A moment later, another man came inside. He was a little shorter than Neal, had shaggy mahogany brown hair, piercing brown eyes and features strikingly similar to Mr. Gold's. He wore a black leather jacket, a gray sweatshirt and tattered blue jeans, heavy black motorcycle boots on his feet. His eyes fell on Mr. Gold and he looked shocked to see him.

Emma heard Mr. Gold gasp as he fell back against the bookcase behind him. She looked at Neal, “ Is this... “

“ Bae? “ Mr. Gold whispered.

The man behind Neal nodded once but said nothing. He looked like he was still trying to get his head around what was going on before him. Emma was relieved Neal hadn't lied about who he was. She had been so scared he really was Mr. Gold's son.

“ You came when you heard I was here? “ Mr. Gold looked like he didn't expect it.

“ No. He came because I called him. I had a bad feeling after Emma left the bar, “ Neal said firmly. He then gave Mr. Gold a cold look as he pointed to Emma, “ I had to make sure you didn't hurt her. Bae told me what you do to people who break deals. “

Emma leaned back against the wall, able to breathe though she knew she would have some explaining to do. She had tried hard to be brave in Mr. Gold's face though he was so angry and it had taken a lot out of her. She rubbed her belly, the fear for her children's safety subsiding a little. She watched as Mr. Gold took a step toward Neal and Baelfire. 

“ You haven't changed at all, “ Bae finally spoke. His voice was even and low, like he was unhappy to see his father. He glanced at Emma, “ What were you going to do to her? Never mind, I don't think I want to know. “

Mr. Gold looked at him, “ Please, Bae... Just let me talk. “

“ I have no interest in talking to you, “ Baelfire said flatly.

“ Go, “ Neal pointed to the door. “ You heard the man. “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ I'm not going anywhere. “

“ Neither am I, “ Baelfire said. “ I'm not leaving until I know that woman is safe from him. “

“ Get out of my apartment! “ Neal shouted. “ Get out and never touch Emma again. “

“ Neal... “ Emma moved forward. 

“ Emma... I got this, “ Neal put his hand up to silence her. She looked at him for a moment then backed away.

Mr. Gold looked like he was analyzing the exchange. He furrowed his brow, “ You two know each other? “

Emma knew she had taken another misstep. Mr. Gold knew her well enough to know she wouldn't let some stranger push her around. She looked at Neal, unsure of what to say. He glanced back but remained silent. 

“ You two know each other? But how? “ Mr. Gold looked shocked by the revelation.

“ You sent me chasing after him, “ Emma said, hoping he would go for it.

“ No, no, no, “ Mr. Gold put his hand up to silence her. “ Stop it! You're lying! How could you? After last night? “

Neal furrowed his brow, “ Last night? Emma, what is he talking about? “

“ How do you two know each other? “ Mr. Gold cut Emma off before she could answer. She really didn't want to answer the question anyway. Emma looked at him, knowing she was going to have to tell them both things they did not want to hear. 

She looked at Baelfire, who was still standing by the door. He watched in silence, his arms crossed over his chest like he was waiting for something to happen. “ Mom? “ Henry's voice drew her attention to the bedroom.

He walked out, “ What's going on? “

Emma put her hands on his shoulders when her reached her. She squatted down, flipping up the collar of his coat and looking him in the eyes. “ Who's this? “ Neal asked.

Emma looked at Henry again, “ Listen... “

Henry turned to look at Neal, “ Is that Baelfire? “

“ No, “ Emma said. 

“ Then the other guy? “ Henry motioned to him. “ Is the deal finished now? “

“ I need you to stay in that room for a little while longer, “ Emma dodged the questions. “ Okay? “

She then turned him and hustled him back towards the bedroom. “ Wait... How old are you? “ Neal stammered.

“ Don't answer him, “ Emma told Henry.

“ How old are you, kid? “ Neal shouted.

Henry pulled away from Emma and turned to him, “ ELEVEN! “ He shouted. He turned back to Emma, “ Now, why is everyone yelling? “

Neal looked at Emma, “ He's eleven? “

Emma couldn't say anything. She knew if she said 'yes', he could figure out the truth on his own. Henry looked at her, a bit of fear and confusion in his eyes, “ Mom? “

Neal swallowed hard then whispered, “ Is this my son? “

“ No! My dad was a fireman. He-he died, “ Henry looked at Emma as she walked over to him. “ That's what you told me... You said. “

Neal looked at her again, “ Is this my son? “

Emma could feel her world crashing down around her. Though she had dodged one bullet, another hit her right in the heart. She reached up, running her fingers through Henry's hair as she looked down at him. She knew his world would shatter and he would be angry but it was time for the truth.

“ Yes, “ She whispered.

Henry backed out of her hands, looking bewildered. Neal covered his mouth with his hands, breathing like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. Emma tried hard not to cry as she looked back at Henry. His confusion had become anger and he shook his head.

He tried to say something but couldn't then headed for the open window. He ran out onto the fire escape, going to the furthest corner. Neal looked at Emma, still reeling in shock. She suddenly felt the need for air, going to the window and climbing out on the fire escape as well...

**

**

“ Henry? “ Emma said as she climbed out on the fire escape, Mr. Gold watching her. “ Henry? “

Neal walked over to the window but Mr. Gold reached out to him. “ Stay in here. “

He shoved his hands away, “ Don't touch me. That's my son out there. “

“ And her son as well. Let her handle it, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ All I want is a chance to be heard. “

“ Get out, “ Neal pointed to the door again. “ I don't want you here. “

“ I don't either, “ Baelfire said. He had moved from where he was leaning and walked back into the apartment.

Mr. Gold looked at his son. Baelfire looked away, avoiding eye contact like he had tried to do the whole time. “ Please Bae. You came here to help this man protect Emma and show her she lived up to her end of her bargain with me. “

Baelfire nodded, “ Yeah. Now she has so you can go. “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. You have but one choice. “

“ Do it, “ Neal said. He sounded like he was getting tired of the whole situation. “ Talk to him so he will leave. “

Baelfire frowned and narrowed his eyes, “ You got three minutes. “

Mr. Gold watched as he walked into the bedroom. He then looked at Neal, “ Don't let Emma go anywhere. “

“ I'm not going to... “ Neal said. “ Not with you anyway. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth but said nothing. There would be time to reveal that later. At that moment, he needed to talk to his son. He walked into the bedroom...

**

**

Henry stared at his mother. He couldn't believe she had lied to him about his father. He had believed for so long his father was a hero and died a valiant death. They had been silent since she had climbed out on the fire escape but he needed some answers before they went back inside.

“ So that's him? “ He asked quietly.

Emma looked at him, “ Yeah. “

“ Why didn't you tell me? “ He asked. 

“ Because I never thought I would see him again, “ Emma frowned. “ I never wanted to. “

“ Why not? “ Henry asked.

Emma looked down to the street below then at him again, “ He was a thief, Henry. A liar... A bad guy and he... Broke my heart. “

Henry could tell what his mother was saying was the truth because she looked on the verge of tears. He sighed, “ I could have taken it, you know. The truth. “

“ I know, “ Emma said. She held onto the handrails like they were the only thing keeping her from falling down. Henry could see she was trembling a bit too. “ It was just a part of my life... I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me... Not you. “

Henry closed his eyes, still so very disappointed in her. She lied to him just like someone else always had, “ I thought you were different but you're just like her... Regina. She always lied to me too. “

Emma gasped at the comparison, speechless for a moment before she whispered, “ I'm sorry. “

Henry swallowed hard, fighting back a lump that was coming up the back of his throat. He glanced down at her stomach, “ Are you going to be the same way with the twins? Are you going to lie to them and keep them from their father? “

Emma moved her mouth like a fish out of water then sighed, “ Things are going to be different with them. I'm a different person than when I had you or even when I met you a year ago. I promise... Everything that happened to you won't happen to them. “

“ I want to meet my dad... And I want to know who their dad is, “ Henry said. Emma looked shocked by the request but she nodded her head. “ I want them to know him too. Don't keep them away from him like you kept me away from my dad. “

“ Okay, “ She whispered so quietly, he barely heard her. She looked towards the window, “ I'll go get him. “

**

**

Mr. Gold stared at Baelfire. He stared back and frowned, “ Clock's ticking. “

Mr. Gold looked down at his shaking hands, knowing he had very little time to tell Baelfire what he needed to. He didn't know if he could cram it all into three minutes though. He looked back at his son, “ I know I've made mistakes but you must believe me... I want to make up for it. “

Baelfire looked away as he continued, “ There's no greater pain than regret. “

Baelfire looked around the room as he tried to speak. It looked like it was hard for him then said, “ Try abandonment. “

“ Please, “ Mr. Gold whispered. “ Let me make it up to you. “

“ You can't do that, “ Baelfire scoffed lightly. “ I grew up alone after I came here though I surrounded by other people who wanted to help. They couldn't because they did not understand. I grew up without a father and that was the only thing I needed... I needed you. Can you make up for that? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Yes I can. “

Baelfire glanced at the clock, “ Two minutes. “

“ Come with me to Storybrooke, “ Mr. Gold took a step towards him. He knew a way they could start over from the point they had left off. “ There's magic there. “

Baelfire hung his head and chuckled slightly at the suggestion but Mr. Gold didn't let that stop him. “ I can turn the clock back... Make you fourteen again. We can start over. “

Baelfire scoffed, “ Fourteen? I don't want to be fourteen again. Are you insane?  I've worked too long and too hard to have a semi-normal life and you want to take that away from me? “

Mr. Gold stammered, “ I can't make up for the lost time but I can take away the memories... The pain. “

“ Wait... Wait... What? “ Baelfire said. He looked like he was not believing what was happening. He glanced at the clock again, “ One minute. “

“ Bae, give me a chance, “ Mr. Gold whispered. “ You loved me once. “

“ You were once a good man, “ Baelfire said quietly.

“ I can be that man again, “ Mr. Gold said. He knew he could if he tried. Emma wanted him to be a good man and he wanted to be one for her and their children. She believed he could do it without giving up magic and that meant a lot to him.

“ I've changed, “ Mr. Gold continued. 

“ How can you say that when I heard you threatening that woman? “ Baelfire asked. “ I could hear you from the hall! “

Mr. Gold blinked, wondering just how much of the fight Baelfire had heard. “ I was angry, Bae. I didn't know what I was saying. I wasn't going to hurt her. “

“ It sounded like you were, “ Baelfire scoffed.

“ I wasn't and I will never hurt her... Not like that, “ Mr. Gold intoned firmly. He really wasn't going to do anything to Emma but his anger had gotten the best of him. He knew he would have to answer to Emma for that later but he had to deal with Baelfire first. He had to get him back.  

He touched his chest, “ Really... I HAVE changed. Look. I came here... To this city... Without magic, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Yeah... Yeah and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes, “ Baelfire replied. “ Still think that it can make it all better. It won't... It can't. You have no idea what I've lived with. You're so worried about you... You know what I've dealt with? “

“ Every night... For more years than you could know... The last thing I see before I go to sleep is the image of you... You and me... Over that pit, “ Baelfire said. Mr. Gold shook his head as he continued, “ Your hand wrapped around mine... And then you open your grip. As I fall away, all I can see is your face... “

He made a flourish with his hands, a weak imitation of the same gesture Mr. Gold had made several times himself. Baelfire sighed, “ Choosing all this crap over me... Letting me go. Now it's my turn... I'm letting you go. “

“ I'm sorry, “ Mr. Gold said as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He had been fighting them the entire time they were talking but he knew he could keep them back much longer.

“ I don't care. I didn't get closure so you don't either, “ Baelfire shook his head. “ Now go. “

“ Oh Bae, “ Mr. Gold whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

“ No, “ Baelfire shook his head. “ Time's up. If you're not leaving then I'm leaving. “

“ But what about Emma? “ Mr. Gold said. He struggled for a reason for him to stay. “ You would said you would stay until you knew she was safe. “

“ I doubt you could even hurt her, “ Baelfire looked him over with disdain. “ You're nothing but a crippled coward. She could definitely take you in a fight. I'm not worried. “ 

Mr. Gold was paralyzed by his harsh words, unable to do anything as Baelfire walked out of the room. He startled when he heard the front door of the apartment slam shut...

**

**

“ There, there... “ Muriel comforted Baelfire. He had just turned two months old and was being fussy. She had gotten him calmed down though and walked to the makeshift crib at the foot of the bed. The child made her life a little less lonely as she waited for Rumplestiltskin to come home.

She had all the faith in the world that he would return though he had been away for almost a year. She knew he would do his best to keep his promise because he loved her too much not to keep it. She hoped that loved had only multiplied when word reached him that she had given him a son. She looked outside as she lay Baelfire in his crib.

She knew it was getting close to dawn, the sky darker than it had been earlier in the night. It would be yet another sunrise without her husband but she could endure his absence as long as she had their baby. She pulled his blankets over him, caressing his little face as he started to relax and drift off to sleep.

She moved away from the crib, going to the fire to stoke it. She needed to fix herself something to eat before she joined her child in slumber. She would rest while he rested and most likely wake when he needed to be fed again. As she poked at the flames, a growing clamor of voices catching her attention.

She moved to the front door, opening it to see what the excitement was about to find a crowd of women and men on her doorstep. They glared at her and she was puzzled. “ What's the matter? “

“ Have you not heard the news? “ A blonde woman, someone around her age, said harshly. “ The entire battalion from our village has been slaughtered by the ogres. “

Muriel gasped, her heart sinking as she went cold all over. She had not heard any such thing. Then again, she was mostly avoided by the other villagers because of Rumplestiltskin's reputation. “ When? “

" Six weeks ago, " The blonde woman said.  " News has only just reached the village.  The duke's men went to see why they had not heard from that battalion and they found the tattered armor and the stripped bones.  Everyone died... Except for one. “

“ Someone survived? “ Muriel asked.  She didn't know how it was possible.  


The blonde grabbed her by the front of her dress, “ Yes. Your husband. “

Muriel was shocked by the anger that was being directed towards her. “ But how do they know he survived? “

" An officer scrawled a letter, " The woman said.  " It was brief but it said he fled before the battle began. "  


" That's not possible, " Muriel shook her head.  " He promised me he would fight. "  


" They knew he was a coward so they made him a trap setter.  Lurking in the shadows like the cowardly rat he was.  My husband told me in one of his letters home, " The blonde tightened her grip.  “ The duke's men said his traps failed and, because of that, the camp was destroyed. “

“ No! “ Muriel gasped.

“ Yes, “ The blonde lifted her free hand and motioned to the crowd behind her. “ Everyone here lost a son, a husband or a father because of him... And we've come to get our revenge. “

“ But I have done nothing to you, “ Muriel tried to pull away from the woman.

The woman nodded, a couple a burly men coming from the back of the crowd. “ String her up... And if her husband dare show his face in this village again, he will know our pain. “

The burly men seized Muriel and started to tie her up but she struggled, “ But what about my son? He is but a wee baby. “

The blonde sneered, “ The whelp can die for all we care. Take her! “

The men finished tying her up and lifted her from the ground. Muriel thrashed about, getting out of their grip. She fell to the ground, trying to scramble to her feet. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black... 

  
  



	29. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Nine

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Twenty-Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Tweaking some details again...)

  
  


Rumplestiltskin moved through the forest. After quite a bit of work, he had tracked down someone he had been looking for. He looked around, the forest around him seeming emptybut a blazing campfire told him otherwise. He looked around again, sensing he wasn't alone after all.

“ I've been expecting you, “ A woman's voice came from behind him. It was eerily familiar to when he had first met his quarry. She had been but a child then and he a normal man. 

“ Then you know exactly why I came here, “ Rumplestiltskin replied without turning around.

“ What I foretold during the Ogres' war has finally come to pass, “ She said as he turned to face her. The seer was now a haggard looking grown woman. He could still see shades of the demon child he had encountered so many years before.

“ Well, in a manner of speaking, “ Rumpelstiltskin replied as he walked a slow circle around her. “ I left my battalion... Was branded a coward... Lost my wife to suicide... Then my son was called to the front... Oh! Then I became The Dark One. “

He paused then continued, “ THEN Bae left me. So yes... My actions on the battlefield left my son fatherless BUT it would have been nice to know all the pesky details. “

The seer turned towards his voice, “ Knowing... Would not have made a difference. You still would have been powerless to escape your fate. “

Rumplestiltskin laughed at that, “ Just... Like... YOU! “

He turned, clenching his fist and using his magic to choke the seer. She gasped for breath as he continued to talk. “ Now, you know exactly why I came here. “

“ You want to find your son, “ The seer gasped out.

Rumplestiltskin released her throat, “ Indeed. “

The seer gasped for air then took a deep breath as she lifted her hands. She looked like she was summoning her power to see into the future. Rumplestiltskin took a step back as he watched her, waiting to hear what she would say. She put her hands up, aiming her eyes at him.

“ You will find him, “ The seer whispered.

“ How? “ Rumpelstiltskin asked. “ And this time, don't leave out a single detail. “

The seer moved her hands around like she was using them to look at a large picture. “ It will not be an easy path. It will take many years... And require a curse... “ She lifted her hands to the sky as she started to shake.

“ A curse powerful enough to rip everyone from this land and others as well, “ She gasped as her arms fell. Her body was weak from the effort it took to see so much.

“ Yes, yes. There's more. I know it. Tell me, “ Rumplestiltskin urged her.

The seer panted for air as she put her hands up again, “ You will not cast the curse. Someone else will... And you will not break the curse. Someone else will. “

The seer collapsed again, her hands falling. Rumplestiltskin moved closer, “ Tell me! Who will break it? “

“ I don't know, “ The seer shook and gasped for air. “ Even my powers have their limits. “

“ Ah, ah, ah, “ Rumpelstiltskin said as he wagged his right index finger. “ Not good enough, dearie. “

He waved his hand and started choking her again. She gasped the croaked out, “ If you want to see the path you must take, there is only one way. “

The seer lifted her shaking hands, “ Take this burden from me... “

Rumplestiltskin looked at her as he thought it over. He still had discernment but not the ability to see into the future and he wanted that power for his own. He moved closer to her, “ Gladly. “

He seized her hands, the seer gasping as waves of energy encased their hands. She howled in pain as he tore her powers from her and they flowed into him. He was paralyzed by the effects, closing his eyes as he endured the transfer. Even before it was complete, he started to see a flood of images that made no sense to him at all.

“ I can't... See... Anything... “ He gasped. “ It's too much. It's nothing but a jumble. “

“ The future is like a puzzle with many pieces to be sorted, “ The seer gasped. “ In time, you will learn to separate what can be from what will be. “

He released her hands, sending her tumbling to the ground. “ This is why you wanted to give me your power. To free yourself from this torment! “

“ In time, you will work it all out, “ The seer panted. She lifted her left hand, “ Wait... As gratitude... I offer you one piece of the puzzle. “

Rumplestiltskin watched as she lifted her hand again. He moved closer to listen as she spoke, “ You will be reunited with your son and it will come in a most unexpected way. “

“ How? “ Rumpelstiltskin growled. He was tired of how she drug her feet instead of spitting everything out at once.

She lifted her trembling hand to the sky again. “ A boy... A young boy... Will lead you to man...That man will bring him to you, “ The seer gasped. “ But beware, Rumplestiltskin... For he is more than he appears. He will lead you to what you seekbut there will be a price... He will be your undoing. “

“ The man or the boy? “ Rumplestiltskin felt she was a little too unclear. It was like having a puzzle piece with a corner missing. It fit but still a part of the picture was absent. 

The seer shook violently then stilled as she gasped a heavy last breath, her hand falling to the ground. Rumplestiltskin leaned closer to find she had died, most likely from the strain of looking into the future and transferring her powers. He stood up, “ I guess I'll just have to figure out whoand I'll have to kill him. “

**

**

Emma watched as Henry talked to Neal. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she still wanted to make sure he was safe. Heavy footsteps drew her attention back into the apartment, furrowing her brow when she saw Baelfire storming across the room. From the looks of it, his conversation with his father hadn't gone well at all.

He was angry, his eyes red like he was about to cry. She wanted to say something but he was out the door and slammed it behind himself before she could. She looked towards the bedroom, wanting to go to Mr. Gold and find out what had happened. She was scared though because he had threatened her.

She couldn't believe he had done such a thing after he had sworn to protect her and the babies. She had been given the impression he thought more of her than that. She hoped he had only been that way because of the stress he was feeling. She had more than a few moments of intense emotion where she had ended up hurting someone she normally wouldn't have.

She took one more look out the window, feeling divided. She couldn't be sure what Neal would do if she left him alone with Henry, but she also knew Mr. Gold didn't need to be alone at such a time. The decision was made for her when Mr. Gold slowly walked out of the bedroom.

He looked up, his tear filled eyes locking with hers. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, “ So you're finished talking with Henry? “ His voice trembledand she could see he was trying to hide his emotions.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I am. He wanted to meet his dad. “

Mr. Gold glanced to the fire escape, “ How is it going? “

Emma sighed, “ They're talkingbut I'm not eavesdropping if that's what you're asking. “

“ It is not, “ Mr. Gold moved towards the couch. He eyed it for a moment before taking a seat on the edge of it. He folded his hands onto his cane, placing his chin on top of them.

Emma moved closer to him, “ So... How did things go with your son? “

“ Not as expected. He is still very angry with me, “ Mr. Gold turned his eyes up to her. “ How is Henry? “ 

Emma looked towards the window again, “ Henry is disappointed in me for not telling him the truth. “

“ What is the truth? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ And how do you know that man? “

Emma turned to look at him, deciding she would have to tell him or he would just keep asking. “ I met Neal when I was not quite seventeen, just a little shy of it. “

“ And how old was he? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, “ He said twenty-four. “

Mr. Gold grimaced, “ And you weren't quite seventeen? “ His tone let Emma know he was slightly disgusted.

Emma let out a strained chuckle, thinking it funny that he would be appalled. “ You've got no room to talk buddy... I'm twenty-nine and you're... Damn, HOW old are you anyway? “

Mr. Gold put his hand up, “ Point taken. Please continue with your story. “

Emma took a deep breath, picking up where she had left off. “ I had dropped out of school, left my foster home and was on my own in Portland, Oregon. With history like that, jobs aren't easy to get so I stole. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Go on. “

Emma took a few steps, “ I saw this really nice yellow beetleand I decided I wanted it. “

“ The car you have now, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. She had somehow managed to keep it running for over ten years, a small miracle in itself. “ I popped the lock and I got inside. I got it started and started driving. Next thing I know, this guy pops up from the backseat. “

“ The man out there, “ Mr. Gold motioned to the window with his eyes.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Well, he stole the car first. He asked me out for drinks and... Well, we hit it off. We were even going to move to Tallahassee together. “

“ How long were you together? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as she thought. It seemed like a long time but it really wasn't. She closed her eyes and shook her head, “ Long enough to get to Phoenix and get pregnant with Henry so I guess two months or maybe three. I was still seventeen when I had Henry. It didn't matter though because they don't let you keep babies in jail. “

“ So you put him up for adoption, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. He said it more like a statement than a question but it was detail everyone knew so Emma thought nothing of it.

“ They offered to put him in foster care until my sentence was up and I was old enough to take care of him myself, “ Emma said quietly. She shook her head, “ But I had... Nothing. Just the beetle. Neal sent me the keys for it while I was in jail. I almost didn't take it but at least it WAS something I could call my own. “

“ It was so hard to give him up, “ Emma whispered as a lump rose up in her throat. “ But I couldn't give him what he deserved I couldn't raise him in the backseat of a car. I didn't even look at him after he was born... I just had them take him away. I knew I couldn't let him go if I looked at him. “

“ It probably would have made it harder, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma moved closer, making sure she was just out of his reach. “ After I got out of jail, I just ran. I ran away from everything. I tried to reinvent myself so many times... But I never really could lose me. “

Mr. Gold looked at the floor, “ I wasn't there when Baelfire was born. I was at war. “

“ The war that crippled you? “ Emma asked quietly. She recalled the story he told her when he was staying at the summer house. He had told her he had fought in one of the Ogres war, the ongoing conflict that had seemed to consume The Enchanted Forest.

According to the story book, there had been several. The conflict would flare up until the ogres got beat back. There would be peace for a time before the ogres would rise up and start another war. Untold numbers of people had lost their lives but the ogres never won.

“ Indeed, “ He nodded. “ But the moment I walked into my house and saw him in his crib, a feeling hit me. It was like being struck by lightning. I vowed I would never let him go againand I would always protect him. “

“ It's funny how we say that yet they always have a different idea, “ Emma let out a bitter chuckle. “ I tried to protect Henry from the truth and look how great that turned out. “

“ And I became the Dark One to keep my son from going to war, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ But I lost him anyway... Just not to the ogres. “

“ But you let him go, “ Emma said. She remembered what she had read in the book. It was one of the many stories about Rumplestiltskin, stories she had never seen until she had come to Storybrooke. “ You let him fall into that portal. “

He turned his eyes to her, his lips falling into a deep frown. She thought she had made a mistake saying what she had said but he closed his eyes. “ But I was scared. I couldn't lose my power and become weak again. He wanted me back the way I was but he forgot how hard it was. Emma, he had to take care of me when I was an ordinary man. I couldn't do anything on my own. I did not want to burden my child with that again. “

“ You've seen what it is like, “ He continued. “ Think of all the times you've had to help me when I could not get around. Now, imagine doing it every day. As The Dark One, I could care for myself and for him the way he deserved but he did not want it. He wanted things the way they had been and to be burdened with a crippled weak father once more. “

" I was respected and feared.  No one threw me down in the mud or spit at me any more, " Mr. Gold continued.  " He no longer had to protect me... I could protect him.  I did not have to be an embarrassment or burden to my child. "  


“ But maybe he didn't see you as a burden, “ Emma replied. His disability did not matter to her and she was sure it didn't matter to Baelfire. She had grown used it, not minding the fact he needed her help to walk sometimes. She wouldn't admit it out loud but there many times he had helped her walk in a figurative sense, lending enough support to keep her from falling.

“ Maybe he didn't care because... Because he loved you, “ Emma said quietly.

“ Well I've ruined that, “ Mr. Gold said sadly. “ I believe that time has passed and now he hates me. “

“ Give him time, “ Emma said. “ He could come around and realize that he should give you another chance. “

“ That will not happen, “ Mr. Gold closed his eyes. “ He's gone and he's not coming back. “

Emma frowned, not knowing what to say. She moved closer to the couch, watching Mr. Gold closely. She was still a little frightened after their heated exchange but her empathy for him overpowered that. He needed to know she still cared, even if she didn't say the words.

“ I hope you fared much better with your conversation with Henry, “ He muttered, glancing at her. 

Emma took a deep breath as she took her hands out of her pockets, “ I don't know if I did. He told me that I'm no different from Regina. He says I lie just like she does. “

“ You have a long way to go before you reach that level of deception, my dear, “ Mr. Gold said quietly.

Emma quirked her mouth, “ Thanks. Thanks a lot. “

“ Did he say anything else? “ Mr. Gold asked. 

Emma rubbed her belly, “ He said he doesn't want me to lie to the twins like I lied to him... And he wants to know who their father is. “

Mr. Gold snorted, “ How fortuitous. We were going to tell him tonight anyway. “

“ He said... “ Emma let her voice trail off. She took a deep breath, “ He said that he wants them to know you and for me not to keep them from you. “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ You hadn't planned to or have I missed something? “

“ I wanted you to know them, “ Emma said. “ Even when I thought you were with Belle but I wasn't sure how you felt about it. I was starting to wonder after... Well, you know. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and licked his upper lip quickly, “ I was angry, Emma. I thought you had lied to me and after what we talked about last night and this morning... I was hurt and confused. “

“ Would you have hurt me if Neal and Baelfire hadn't shown up? “ It was hard for Emma to ask but she needed to know if she or the babies were in any danger from him.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ I fear you may have laid me out if I touched you. “

Emma blinked. He sure didn't seem scared of her when he was screaming in her face and threatening her. She had taken on guys much bigger than him but he was armed while she wasn't. “ Maybe... I guess it would have depended on how fast you were with your cane. “

“ Perhaps, “ He said

“ So you're saying you might have hurt me? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold looked at her, “ Now you're the one putting words in my mouth. “

“ I need to know... For me, for Henry and our children, “ Emma said. She had been in a relationship with a guy that smacked her around. He had only done it once though, Emma leaving him with a broken nose and jaw. If it weren't for him, she would have stayed in Tallahassee a lot longer.

Mr. Gold chewed his lip for a moment then shook his head, “ No. I don't believe I would have. There is too much at stake and I... I respect you too much to do something like that. “

Emma nodded, detecting no lies. “ Okay. Let's just forget it happened. “

“ I would love to, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I am quite ashamed I did that to you. “

They were silent for a long moment before she moved a little closer, “ So... About our deal. “

“ It is done, “ Mr. Gold said. “ We found my son and he talked to me. The outcome was less than desired but your debt is paid. “

“ Really? “ Emma furrowed her brow. “ That's it? “

“ That's it, “ Mr. Gold replied. He looked at her, quirking his mouth. “ Our other deals still stand. “

Emma recalled the other ones they had made. One of them had been for her to take better care of herself and the other was to spend time with him. “ I don't think those will be too hard to accomplish. “

“ Good, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

A question occurred to Emma and she hoped Mr. Gold could answer it. “ Gold? “

' Yes, my dear? “ He replied.

“ That globe was supposed to lead us to your son but it led us to Neal. How come? “ Emma crossed her arms under her breasts. “ You said it was accurate. “

Mr. Gold motioned to the beer bottles that were on the end tables, “ Perhaps he was here when I used the globe. It looks like your Neal had some kind of company last night... And judging from the number of bottles, the night before as well. “

Emma thought it over and shrugged, “ I guess that makes sense... Or Neal has one Hell of a drinking problem. “

“ Perhaps, “ Mr. Gold shrugged.

Emma looked at the window when she heard movement on the fire escape. It seemed that Neal and Henry were finished talking. Henry climbed in the window first, Neal following. Henry looked around and frowned, “ Where's Baelfire? “

“ He left, “ Mr. Gold said quietly.

Henry looked at Emma, “ But the deal is still finished, right? “

“ Emma, “ Neal said quietly. “ Can we talk for a minute... Alone? “

Emma looked at Mr. Gold then Henry, “ About what? “

“ I'll tell you when I get you alone, “ Neal said.

“ Don't worry, “ Mr. Gold said. “ The boy will be fine with me. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. I'll be right back. “

Neal walked to the bedroom and she followed him. He moved to the bathroom, motioning for her to come in as well. When she was inside, he closed and locked the door. “ So, “ Emma said as she tried to put some distance between them in the tiny room.

“ I talked to Henry, “ Neal said. “ You weren't going to tell him about me. “

“ No, “ Emma said. “ I wasn't. “

“ Well he's my kid too so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore, “ Neal said.

“ Great, “ Emma scoffed. “ As long as you don't break his heart. “

“ Trust me, “ Neal said. “ I'm not going to do what your friend in there did to his son. “

“ Or what you did to me? “ Emma said quietly.

Neal chuckled, “ I get it. I get it. We're all going to stop. Let's say we try to avoid that with him. Alright? “

“ Alright, “ Emma nodded. “ What else did you talk about? “

Neal looked away, “ He asked if I was his dad and he introduced himself to me. I told him it was nice to meet him and I was sorry it took so long. “

“ And what did he say? “ Emma frowned.

“ He said it was okay because I didn't know, “ Neal said. He looked at her, “ He's a good kid, Emma. “

Emma nodded, “ He is... But he's got a lot of you in him. “

Neal furrowed his brow, “ How do you mean? “

Emma took a few steps and looked at the floor, “ He's slick. He stole a credit card from his school teacher and she never even knew it was gone. “

Neal chuckled, “ Wow. Why? “

“ To find me, “ Emma looked at him. “ He used it to track me down then get a bus ticket to Boston. And I think he hears better than he lets on. And he can be gone in a snap if you turn your back on him. “

“ That's my boy, “ Neal sighed. He looked at her, “ He told me something else out there. Emma... Are you pregnant? “

Emma opened her mouth to speak but didn't. She looked at the floor again, “ He told you that? “

“ Yeah, “ Neal said. “ Who's the father? “

“ It's really none of your business, “ Emma said as she looked at him.

“ Actually, it is. I need to know if this guy is going to treat my son right or if I should be worried, “ Neal said. “ Or if you're even going to tell him about them. “

“ He knows, “ Emma replied. 

“ And how does he feel about Henry? “ Neal prodded.

Emma looked out the window though her thoughts were on the man in the living room. Mr. Gold had always treated Henry well. It was the nicest she had ever seen him act towards anyone in Storybrooke. He had treated her nice as well, minus the instances of trickery he had used to guide her in the right direction.

“ He's always been good to him, “ Emma replied quietly. “ I'm not worried. “

“ And what about Rumplestiltskin? “ Neal said. “ What did he mean when he said 'last night'? “

Emma didn't look at Neal. She couldn't tell him about them... Henry had to know first. “ We discussed the deal and he had me swear my honesty. “

“ I see, “ Neal said. “ Anything else? “

Emma took a sharp breath and looked at him, “ Did Henry say something about him? “

“ He said something about if the deal fell through and you didn't find Baelfire, “ Neal said. “ He said he was scared Rumpelstiltskin would take the twins as payment instead. “

Emma frowned. She hadn't expected Henry to sing like a bird to someone he had barely met but he had. “ He has nothing to worry about. The deal is finished. “

“ So does that mean you're finished with him? “ Neal asked. “ Baelfire made him sound like a pretty bad dude. “

Emma looked at the floor. She was far from finished with Mr. Gold but she couldn't tell Neal that. “ Everyone's made mistakes and done things that maybe they shouldn't have though they looked like the only choice at the time. You should know that. “

“ But Emma, “ Neal scoffed. “ He's evil. Baelfire said it himself. You should get away from him before he hurts you or ropes you into another deal. You should leave him as soon as possible... If not sooner. “

“ You can't tell me what to do, “ Emma narrowed her eyes. “ You gave up that right when you left me to get busted for all the crap you stole. Anyway, I have to be around him. Henry and I have to go back to Storybrooke. “

“ Why? “ Neal said. “ The curse is broken. You don't have to stay there. You've done your job. “

Emma frowned, “ Well, apparently my role as The Savior encompasses a little more than what August told you. And I have to go back for another reason. “

“ What reason is that? “ Neal said.

“ Because my family is there, “ Emma said sharply. “ I worked for a long time to find them and I'm not letting them go now. “

**

**

Mr. Gold watched as Henry walked around the living room, the seer's words playing over and over in his mind. The witch said either he or the man who brought him Baelfire would be his undoing. She died before she could clarify just who she spoke of. At the time, he decided he would just kill whoever it was and be done with it.

The solution didn't seem so simple now. If he killed Henry, Emma and Neal would hate him but if he killed Neal, Henry and Emma both would hate him. He really didn't give a damn about Neal but he couldn't hurt Henry's trust in him by taking his father away. He also couldn't hurt Emma by taking her son away.

He couldn't risk dying himself though. He had too much to live for with Emma being pregnant, not wanting the babies to grow up without their father. It gave him hope knowing Baelfire was still alive too. His son may have hated him but there was time for reconciliation as long as they both still drew breath.

Henry wandered back over to the tiny kitchenette, looking at it before moving towards the door. He glanced at Mr. Gold after acting particularly interested in an old fashioned radio. “ So I guess things didn't go well with Baelfire. “ 

“ No, they did not. I had hoped for better but I guess it was too much, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ My mom never answered my question, “ Henry said. He looked scared as he asked, “ Is her deal complete? “

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ Indeed. You have nothing to worry about. “

Henry smiled, “ Good. “

“ Were you afraid of what would happen if she didn't, Henry? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Henry shoved his hands in his coat pockets, showing shades of Emma in the action. “ From what I read in the book, something always happens that no one expects. Cinderella kept her baby but lost Thomas. Geppetto lost his parents instead of Jiminy and other stuff you already know about. I was... “

“ Expecting something to go awry? “ Mr. Gold offered.

“ Yeah, “ Henry nodded.

Mr. Gold gave a slight chuckle, “ I can hardly say anything went as expected and it seems I ended up paying the price myself. “

“ Because your son didn't want to see you, “ Henry said. “ And you didn't get him back. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I believe that sums it up. “

Henry looked towards the bedroom, “ Did I just hear a door open.”

Mr. Gold had heard the same sound but didn't have a chance to respond. “ I said no, Neal! “ Emma shouted as she walked through the bedroom. She walked out into the living room, looking at Henry then at Mr. Gold. “ Henry! Gold! We're leaving. “

“ I see no reason to stay, “ Mr. Gold stood up. “ My business seems to be through. “

“ Go? Where? “ Henry blinked.

“ Back to the hotel so we can pack. We're done here, “ Emma looked angry.  " We're going home. "  


Henry darted forward, “ But mom. I want to spend more time with Neal. Please? “

“ See? “ Neal pointed at Henry. “ I told you he would want to spend more time with me. “

Emma turned and glared at him. She looked like she was about to start yelling at him again but Mr. Gold stepped in. Emma had enough stress for one day and she didn't need it. “ Emma... May I speak? “

“ What? “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold frowned at her harsh tone, “ I believe we can stay another day so his father can spend some time with him. I know it won't make up for eleven years but we can at least give them one day. Afterward, we can go back to Storybrooke tomorrow night. “

Emma gasped, “ Who's side are you on? “

Mr. Gold nodded towards Henry, “ His. “

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets, “ Fine. Tomorrow. “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ Why not today? “

Emma closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a couple of deep breaths then opened her eyes slowly, “ We've all had a VERY rough day, Henry. I think we all need to rest and start over in the morning, okay? Besides, I need to call grandma and grandpa. They'll want to know if we're alright. “

Henry slumped his shoulders, “ Okay. “

“ I promise, “ Emma said firmly. “ We'll be here first thing in the morning, okay? “

“ Really? “ Henry sounded cautiously excited.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ But we leave at sundown, okay? “

Neal stepped forward, “ Uh... I'm not really a morning person, Emma. How about around eleven?  We can grab an early lunch...  “

Emma growled, “ Fine.  Whatever. “

Neal smiled then looked at Henry, “ We'll have a great time, kid. “

“ I hope so, “ Henry smiled broadly. “ I have a list of things I want to see. “

Neal chuckled, “ I bet you do. “

Emma moved towards the door, “ Let's go. I'm starving and I'm exhausted. “

“ Then we shall retire to the hotel and rest, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I could use some rest myself. “

They walked towards the door, Mr. Gold noticing that Henry wasn't following. He turned to find the child was hugging Neal. “ See you tomorrow, dad. “

Neal smiled at being called 'dad'. “ See you tomorrow, kid. “  
  


Mr. Gold turned away from the touching scene and walked out into the hallway...  


  
  



	30. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip into the past where we find out how Baelfire and August crossed paths. Emma calls home to tell Mary-Margret about what happened, finds out what's been happening in Storybrooke and asked her for some advice. Henry overhears something he shouldn't have. Mr. Gold follows Emma as she chases Henry. Baelfire runs into someone he never thought he would see again.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Original chapter... Enjoy!)

  
  


Baelfire knelt next to the motorcycle he was working on. After being bounced around through several foster homes in four years, he had become an adult and no longer needed them. It had been hard but he had managed to find some stability. That stability included a job as a motorcycle mechanic in a place called Kansas. 

It paid well enough for his needs and he liked it. It gave him other things to think about than being abandoned and losing Neal and Christine. He had searched the best he could for them but had never found them again. He wasn't even sure they had survived coming through the portal from Neverland.

He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to work. He heard the crunch of gravel behind him but kept going. It wasn't strange for his boss to randomly check up on him so he thought nothing of it. “ Yeah? “ He called.

“ I'm looking for Nicholas Snow, “ An unfamiliar voice reached his ears. “ I need a motorcycle. “

“ The sales office is around the front, “ Baelfire replied. “ I just fix 'em. I don't sell them. “

“ I was in hopes you could make me a deal, “ The man said. He lowered his voice, “ Since that's what your father is so good at. “

Baelfire dropped his wrench, a cold feeling suddenly coming over him. “ I don't know what you were told, “ Baelfire tried to keep his voice steady. “ My father is dead. “

“ No, “ The man walked around to where Baelfire could see him. He had dark short hair, blue eyes, a short trimmed beard and wore a black leather jacket and jeans. “ Your father is alive and well... And living in Maine, Baelfire. “

“ Who are you? “ Baelfire got to his feet. “ And how do you know my name? “

“ Because I'm from there too, “ The man took a step towards him. He put his hand out, “ My name is Booth... August W. Booth. “

**

**

The taxi cab pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. As soon as she could, Emma opened her door and got out. The trip took a lot longer than she expected because of traffic, even longer than the trip in the morning had taken. She moved out of the way so Henry could get out as Mr. Gold paid the driver. 

She closed the door and walked around to Mr. Gold's side as he opened his door. She watched as he hoisted himself out of the cab, hissing as he straightened up. “ Are you okay? “ Emma reached for him then pulled her hand back when he glanced at her.

“ I'm fine, “ He said. “ Just a little stiff. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said as he stepped away from the cab and shut the door. The driver then pulled away and drove off. She sighed, “ Can I get you to watch Henry for a few minutes? I need to make a call. “

“ To whom? “ Mr. Gold asked, looking like she had made a strange request.

“ My parents, “ Emma frowned. “ They need to know we're okay. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes... In a manner of speaking, we are. Where do you want me to take him? “

Emma motioned to the hotel entrance, “ Just inside. I'll meet you there when I'm finished on the phone. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Alright. “

Henry frowned, “ But I'm hungry. “

Emma looked around, a sign on the hotel saying there was a restaurant there. She checked her watch to find it was four-thirty. The sign said the restaurant had opened at four. She motioned to the sign, “ Well, why don't you go inside and get something to eat and I'll meet you inside when I'm finished? Order and I'll get myself something when I get there. “

“ That is a great idea, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He then looked at Henry, “ Come along. “

Emma furrowed her brow at the hint of strangeness in the way he spoke to Henry and a flash of sadness on his face. It was gone so fast, Emma wondered if she had seen it at all. She watched as they turned and walked into the hotel before getting her phone from her coat. She opened it and dialed Mary-Margret's number.

It only rang twice before she answered, “ Emma? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma replied.

“ I was starting to worry, “ Mary-Margret sounded like she had been exactly that. “ It's been a while since you called. “

Emma sighed, “ I know. I know. Traffic is a bitch around here. “

“ So what happened? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to her mother but she knew the truth of what she had tried to do would have been just as painful. Her original plan had been to let Neal go and tell Mr. Gold he had evaded her. She thought that would be enough for him to give up but he didn't.

“ Emma? “ Mary-Margret said. “ Are you still there? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said quickly. “ Yeah. Uh... It went. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ That's doesn't sound good. “

“ Not at all, “ Emma leaned against the pillar she was standing next to She decided to tweak some of the tinier facts and continued. “ He... He got away when I stepped outside to call you and I went back to Mr. Gold. “

“ What did you tell him? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ You didn't tell him that was Henry's father, did you? “

Emma closed her eyes, “ Not right away. I told him I lost him and Mr. Gold decided to take matters into his own hands. “

“ What do you mean? “ Mary-Margret sounded worried.

“ He slammed down all the buttons on the security gate and shorted it out. After that, he went to the apartment and broke in. “

Mary-Margret gasped again, “ Oh no. You're not calling from jail, are you? “

“ No, “ Emma said. “ Thankfully. “

“ Then what happened? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Well, Mr. Gold started going through his things and I saw something of mine that Neal had held onto for a very long time and I was stunned, “ Emma said. “ He noticed and thought I was holding something back. We... We had an argument but Neal showed up because he was scared I was going to get hurt if he left me alone with Gold... And he brought Gold's son with him for backup. “

“ So this Neal guy ISN'T Gold's son? “ Mary-Margret replied

“ No, “ Emma said. “ He's not. “

Mary-Margret sighed in relief, “ Oh thank God... This was turning into a bad soap opera. “

“ Tell me about it, “ Emma scoffed. She had thought the same thing.

“ Then what happened? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma groaned, “ A huge mess. There was screaming and yelling then Henry came out in the middle of it... “

“ Uh oh, “ Mary-Margret muttered.

“ Oh yeah, “ Emma said. “ He knows who is dad is now. He got really mad at me when he found out he wasn't dead or a firefighter. “

“ But he knows the truth now, right? “ Mary-Margret sounded hesitant.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. 

“ How did it go with Gold's son? “ Mary-Margret sounded concerned for him.

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Baelfire's pissed off and says he never wants to speak to Gold again. “

“ But you found him? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Yup, “ Emma nodded. 

“ So the deal is finished? “ Mary-Margret sounded cautiously hopeful.

“ Yup, “ Emma said. She then sighed, “ But we have a new problem. “

“ What's that? “ Mary-Margret said quietly.

Emma frowned, “ He wants to know the truth about the babies' father. “

“ When are you going to tell him? “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Gold and I agreed to tell him tonight but I'm still scared. I'm not sure how he's going to take the news that the twins are his, “ Emma said.

“ You still have to tell him, Emma. He's going to need to know and it would be better for you to tell him than hear it from someone else, “ Mary-Margret said in a gently firm tone. 

Emma frowned, “ But who else knows? Who would tell him? “

“ Regina knows, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ She could use it against you to get Henry back. You know she's going to fight for him. She came by here to see Henry after you left yesterday... “

“ And you didn't tell me? “ Emma gasped. “ What else happened? “

“ I didn't want to call and worry you, “ Mary-Margret started.

“ What else happened? “ Emma repeated, cutting her mother off.

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Well... Regina told us that she didn't know where Cora was so your father decided to ask the one person who would know. “

“ Hook, “ Emma muttered. “ Did he tell you? “

“ He said they split up after they got here, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ I guess he wasn't much help from the hospital bed, was he? “ Emma asked. Mary-Margret made a little noise that told Emma there was a lot more to the story. “ He wasn't in bed when he helped you, was he? “

“ Um, no. Your father checked him out early and we made him show us to his ship? “ Mary-Margret said, almost making it sound like a question.

“ Damn it, “ Emma said. “ We had him where we could keep an eye on him in the hospital. Where did he go after he showed you to the ship? “

“ We... Don't... Know? “ Mary-Margret hesitantly said. “ We were a little busy with something else. “

“ What? “ Emma said. “ You lost track of him? “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Yeah. “

“ How? “ Emma asked.

Mary-Margret hesitated again, “ Cora brought the giant from the top of the beanstalk with her and he wasn't very happy when he woke up. Hook slipped away while we were dealing with him. “

“ The giant? “ Emma remembered him. She had never been so scared in her life but the drive to get the compass and get back home had driven her forward. She ended up convincing him that humans were not bad and managed to get the things she came for. 

She furrowed her brow, “ Wait. Why was he angry? “

“ It's complicated, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Your father had a brother that did something really horrible to him and he thought your dead uncle was your dad... And... We had to convince him otherwise. There's a little damage to the town but... “

“ Damage? Damage?! “ Emma stammered.

“ It's getting fixed, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Please tell me he wasn't full sized, “ Emma closed her eyes and covered her face.

“ For a little while, “ Mary-Margret muttered. “ But he's small now. “

Emma growled, “ Mom... Why couldn't you tell me this sooner? “

“ I didn't want you to worry, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I thought that you would try to make Gold come back if I did. “

Emma frowned, “ Maybe. “

“ And you had to finish your deal, “ Mary-Margret said. “ And by the time you called... It was over with. “

Emma sighed heavily, “ Fair enough but now we have a witch, a giant AND a pirate on the loose in town. “

“ Hook isn't moving very fast if that helps, “ Mary-Margret offered.  " And Anton is our friend now so we just have to worry about Hook and Cora. "  


“ Hook's moving fast enough if he hasn't been found, “ Emma said.

“ We have the dwarves and a lot of other people on the lookout for him, “ Mary-Margret said. “ And Cora... And Regina. “

“ Okay, “ Emma said. 

There was silence then Mary said, “ So... It's over now. Does that mean you're heading home? “

“ Not yet, “ Emma said quietly. “ Neal wanted to spend some time with Henry so we're going to stay a little longer. We'll head home tomorrow night. “

“ Do you think it's a good idea? “ Mary-Margret sounded apprehensive.

“ It's just an afternoon, “ Emma replied. “ And it will make Henry happy. “

“ I guess so, “ Mary-Margret said. “ You aren't going to let them go off alone, are you? “

Emma shook her head, “ Oh no. I'm going with them. Neal doesn't know it yet but I'll be there. “

“ And Gold? “ Mary-Margret said quietly.

Emma quirked her mouth, “ He's going to have to come too. I can't leave him by himself. “

“ It must be so hard, Emma, “ Mary-Margret sounded sympathetic. “ To be around him, knowing... “

Emma sighed, deciding not to say anything about the turn her and Mr. Gold's relationship had taken. She wanted to save it until they could tell her parents face to face. It sounded like they had enough going on without throwing that into the mix. They would be home soon enough that nothing would change or she hoped so anyway.

“ Hey, I got to go, “ Emma tried to sound rushed. “ We just got back to the hotel and I really need some rest before I tell Henry about Gold and the babies. “

“ Where is he anyway? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma sighed, “ I sent him and Gold ahead to the hotel restaurant so I could call you. I guess we can have a nice early dinner together then we can tell him when he's relaxed a bit. “

“ That's sounds like a good idea, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Make him comfortable and then the news might not be so hard for him to take. “

“ I hope so, “ Emma said. “ I'll call you later, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ Good luck. “

Emma snorted, “ Thanks... I'm going to need it. “

“ Mom? “ Henry's voice startled her as she ended the call. She turned to find he was standing behind her. 

“ Oh my God, Henry... I... Where did you come from? How long have you been standing there? “ Emma asked. From the confused look on Henry's face, she could he had heard too much. 

Henry took a couple of steps back, “ Gold... Is the twins' father? “

She reached for him with her left hand as she dropped her phone back into her coat pocket, “ Henry, I can explain. “

Henry swatted her hand away, “ Don't touch me... Don't talk to me. “

Emma darted forward and grabbed his right shoulder, “ Wait! “

“ Let me go! “ Henry struggled to get away from her.

She grabbed his other shoulder and held him, “ Henry... Let me talk to you. “

“ No! “ Henry jerked free of her grip again. He then turned and made a run for the hotel. Emma followed him through the doors as they slid open but he was faster. He darted through the lobby, Emma seeing Mr. Gold coming from the opposite direction.

" Gold!  Stop him! " She called to him.  


Mr. Gold darted sideways to make a grab for Henry as he ran past but Henry shoved him off, sending him to the floor. He was way too far ahead of her so she stopped when she reached Mr. Gold. “ What happened? “ He asked as he tried to sit up.

“ He knows, “ Emma panted. “ He knows. “

“ Knows what? “ Mr. Gold asked then blinked. “ Oh no. How? “

“ I was trying to get some advice from my mother and he was standing right there. He just slipped up behind me, “ Emma said as she watched Henry go to the elevators and jump into an open one. “ He must be going upstairs. “

“ Does he have the key card? “ Mr. Gold asked.

" No.  I do, " Emma reached into the pocket she had put the key card in and frowned when she didn't find it.  She then looked in the direction Henry had ran, “ It's gone. He must have taken it and I didn't notice. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Then we can safely assume where he's going. “

“ I hope so, “ Emma looked towards the elevators again.

“ Let's follow him, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I need help. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay but you have to help me. “

“ Of course, “ Mr. Gold replied.

  
  


**

**

“ So my father is responsible for the curse that supposedly brought everyone here and dumped them in Maine? “ Baelfire asked.

August nodded and pointed at him, “ All because he wanted to find you... But he can't do that until Emma breaks the curse. It was what she was born to do. “

Baelfire stared at the ground, going over the other parts of the story August had told him. He looked up at him, “ If you were supposed to protect her, why did you leave? “

August frowned, “ I'm easily tempted. I'm not proud of what I did but I've been trying to find her. I need to make good on my promise to my father. I need to make sure she stays on her path. “

“ So now you're looking for her, “ Baelfire said. “ But what do I have to do with it? “

“ You're like me and you're like her. You're from there, “ August said. 

“ How do you even know that I am? “ Baelfire asked. 

August smirked, “ You look a lot like your father. “

Baelfire frowned but said nothing. It was true though he had tried to change his appearance, hiding himself behind a beard and long shaggy hair. It was hard to hide his father's distinctive nose and the shape of his eyes, only slightly softened by the things he got from his mother. He assumed they were from her since he had never seen her.

“ Look, Baelfire. There are people in that town I care for and I want them to be freed, “ August said. “ They're under a terrible, terrible curse. Can you imagine not being able to remember anything about your life and living a lie? “

Baelfire narrowed his eyes, “ But if they're freed, won't that mean my father will be freed too? “

August nodded, “ Yes. “

“ But then he'll be free to come after me, “ Baelfire said.

“ Maybe, “ August said.

“ I don't want that, “ Baelfire shook his head. “ I worked too long to get away from him. “

“ But he doesn't know where you are, “ August replied. “ Look, I need to find Emma but my old bike broke down. All I'm asking is for you to help me out. She's not supposed to break the curse until she's twenty-eight. That will be plenty of time for you to get lost. “

Baelfire closed his eyes, “ Fine. Whatever. I'll trade you for your old bike but I don't ever want to see you again. Got it? “

August put his hands up, “ Got it. “

Baelfire motioned to the bike he had been working on, “ I just need to tweak a few things on this one and you can take it. “

“ What are you going to tell your boss? “ August asked. “ Won't he notice a different bike? “

Baelfire sighed, “ No. He really doesn't come back here that often. I'm never working on the same bike when he does. He won't think anything of it. “

August smiled, “ Thanks. “

“ It'll be a few minutes. After it's ready, leave, “ Baelfire knelt down. He then glanced at August as he picked up his wrench again, “ Can you do me a favor? “

“ Sure, “ August said.

“ If you... If you happen to run into a guy named Neal Cassidy, “ Baelfire paused. He thought the chances were slim but August had found him so it was worth a shot. “ Tell him I'm sorry. “

“ For what? “ August asked.

“ For letting go, “ Baelfire said quietly. “ He'll know what I'm talking about. “

“ Alright, “ August nodded.

  
  


**

**

Mr. Gold watched as Emma repeatedly pressed the button for the floor their rooms were on as the elevator slowly moved upward. “ Come on... Come on! “ She growled.

He reached up and gently pulled her hand away, “ I don't think that will make it go faster, dearie. Please stop and calm down. “

“ How can you tell me to calm down? “ Emma looked at him. “ Henry is confused and probably hurt from what he just heard. I have to explain it to him. “

“ Perhaps you should wait until you've both calmed down, “ Mr. Gold said. “ The way he looked, I doubt he's in the mood to listen. “

Emma frowned but said nothing, the doors sliding open before she could. She gave him one last glance before taking off down the hall. He followed, watching her as she headed for their rooms. He couldn't make the effort to walk fast because the day had taken its toll on him, both emotionally and physically.

As he walked down the hallway, he could see Emma's suitcase and knapsack roughly about where her door was. Emma stepped over them, knocking on her door. “ Henry! Open the door right now! “

“ No!” Henry's response was muffled but Mr. Gold heard it.

“ Henry! “ Emma hit the door again. “ Let me in or I'm going downstairs and have the front desk make another card. “

“ You shouldn't be with him! “ Henry shouted as Mr. Gold got closer. “ He's supposed to be Belle's True Love! Not yours! The book said! “

Emma closed her eyes, “ Henry... The book could be wrong. I mean, the kiss didn't work, remember? “

“ The book isn't wrong! “ Henry replied. “ It can't be! “

Emma sighed, “ Henry... “

“ You have a True Love too you know, “ Henry said. “ This is going to mess everything up! “

Mr. Gold reached her, “ I told you he wasn't going to listen. “

“ Just leave me alone, “ Henry said. “ Both of you. I don't want to see either one of you right now. “

Emma let out a frustrated groan, slammed her fist against the door and pushed away from it. She turned, leaning her back against it. “ I'm not going anywhere. “

“ Then sleep in the hall, “ Henry said. “ Or in Mr. Gold's room... On the couch again. “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow at her.  He wondered just what she had told the boy about why she was in his room all night the night before. She waved him off as she said, “ Henry... “  


“ Go away, “ Henry said firmly. “ I just want to eat and go to bed. “

Mr. Gold reached for her, “ You heard him. Let's just get your things and we shall try to talk to him later. “

“ I won't talk later either! “ Henry said.

Emma looked at Mr. Gold then at the door again, “ Henry... Please! “

The door next to Emma's opened, a woman poking her head out. She was dark-haired, average looking and looked like she was very unhappy. From the room, Mr. Gold could hear the squalling of a baby. She narrowed her eyes, “ What's going on out here? “ She asked sharply.

“ Nothing, “ Emma looked at her. “ My son... “

“ Well, MY son was asleep until YOU woke him up with all this shouting and banging, “ She cut Emma off. “ Stop it or I'll complain to the front desk and get all of you kicked out! “

Mr. Gold reached for Emma again, “ Let's just go to my room and give Henry a chance to calm down. “

“ But Gold, “ Emma looked at him.

“ No buts, “ Mr. Gold said gently. “ Get your things and we'll try again later. “

Emma let out a frustrated growl before turning and grabbing her bags, “ But he's alone. “

“ He'll be fine, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ We're right here and we'll hear him if he tries to go anywhere. “

Emma looked at the floor, “ Fine. Whatever. “

Mr. Gold took her by the arm and urged her across the hall to his door. He let her go, reaching into his coat for his key card. He found it then slipped it into the lock. He opened the door when the lock clicked open, letting Emma in ahead of him. She threw her knapsack down and lifted her suitcase onto the desk that sat there. 

“ I need a shower, “ She muttered.

“ Shall I order us something to eat? “ Mr. Gold asked as she pulled out her night clothes.

“ Whatever, “ Emma waved her hand. “ Get something for Henry, would you? “

“ I had every intention, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma turned towards the bathroom, “ I'll be out when I'm out. “

Mr. Gold watched her as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed then went to the phone to make the room service orders...

**

**

Baelfire looked at his watch, frowning because the subway was running late. He was going to late for work... Again. Though it was just a job cleaning office buildings after hours, his boss treated it like it was a much more serious job. He couldn't get fired though, the job the first one he had gotten in a long time.

He had even cut his hair and shaved his beard off to get the job.  It was hard for him to do it since it revealed just how much he looked like his father but he needed the money to keep going.  He had managed to save almost enough, just a couple of paychecks shy of being able to leave the country for good.  Once he did, it would hopefully make him impossible to find.  


After meeting up with August many years before, he had slowly made his way across the country in a bid to get lost before the curse was broken. He was running out of time but money problems had kept him stuck in New York City for longer than he liked.  He didn't like being in one place for too long, his patience getting thinner with each passing day.  He knew he was going to cut it close but he just didn't know how close and that made him uncomfortable.  


“ Come on... “ He muttered. A moment later, he heard the telltale whoosh of the train coming. He sighed in relief, glad he still had a chance. The train pulled to a stop, the doors sliding open as a rush of people poured out of the train. 

They parted just enough to let him pass through and he almost made it onto the train. He looked down at his watch to make sure he would be on time when someone slammed into him, sending him to the ground. Baelfire landed on his right side, his back to the person that had knocked him down.

“ What the Hell, man? “ The man said. 

Baelfire heard the door of the train close and it pulled away from the platform. He got up, dusting himself off before turning to the man. “ I should be asking you the same damn thing, idiot! Did you even see me? “

The man just stared, his saddlebag falling to the ground before he whispered, “ Holy crap... Bae? “

Baelfire furrowed his brow, suddenly recognizing who was standing in front of him. “ Oh no. It can't be... Neal? “

Neal looked him over, “ Where have you been? I thought you had died. “

“ I thought you had too, “ Baelfire still couldn't believe he was looking at Neal. It had been over twenty-eight years since he had seen him last. He hadn't changed much, just looked older and of course was taller than he had been at thirteen. 

“ You mean August didn't keep in touch with you? “ Neal looked puzzled.

Baelfire sighed, “ No. I gave him a bike and told him I never wanted to see him again. “

“ Oh, “ Neal looked grave. “ So you don't know. “

“ Know what? “ Baelfire didn't like the look on Neal's face at all.

Neal looked around before leaning closer, “ The curse... It's broken. Emma did it. “

A cold fear threaded through Baelfire's blood.  He had hoped he still had timebut it had run out.  “ No. How long? “

“ I don't know, “ Neal shook his head. “ August sent a pigeon with the message when it happened. Maybe a month... Maybe more. “

“ Damn, “ Baelfire said. “ What if my father's already looking for me? “

“ I lost contact with August so I couldn't tell you if he is or if he isn't, “ Neal said. He looked around, “ You got to be anywhere? “

“ I was going to work, “ Baelfire motioned to the subway tunnel. “ But I missed my train. “

Neal slapped his arm, “ Call in sick. We have a lot of catching up to do. “

Baelfire nodded, “ Yeah. I think we do. “

  
  


  
  



	31. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another original chapter. Mr. Gold tries to make Emma feel better though he still feels bad. Neal and Baelfire get somewhat caught up with each other. Mary-Margret worries about Emma. Emma calls home while Mr. Gold takes a shower.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Another Original chapter. Enjoy!)

  
  


Mr. Gold stepped back from the table. He had called down to room service and ordered dinner for himself, Emma and Henry. As he waited for it to arrive, he made the small table in the room up to be as romantic and inviting as possible. He even requested that candles be brought to the roombut the hotel said they did not have any.

He had gotten himself comfortable as he worked, taking off his coat and blazer. He had loosened his tie but kept on his waistcoat on. He wanted to take a shower as wellbut he decided to wait until after dinner. It seemed quite likely they would be staying in the rest of the evening so he had plenty of time to do whatever he needed to do once he had eaten.

He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, frowning. Emma had been in the shower since they had arrived back in the room and wondered if she was alright. That question was answered a few moments later when she walked into the bedroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was dressed in a white tank top, black yoga pants and was barefoot.

Her eyes caught hisand he could see they were red, like she had been crying. It answered his other question of why she had taken so long in the bathroom. She did not like to let others see her cry. He had only seen her do it on very few occasions himself, the night prior being one of them.

She looked away, refocusing her eyes on the table. She had probably sensed his concernand it had made her uncomfortable. “ How long until the food gets here? “

Mr. Gold looked down at his watch, “ They said thirty minutes when I calledand it has almost been that long now. “

Emma nodded, “ What did you get Henry? “

“ I got him the same thing he had last night with the addition of an ice cream sundae, “ Mr Gold replied.

Emma frowned, “ He'll think we're trying to bribe him. “

“ It is not my intention to bribe him, Emma. My intention is to give him something he might find comforting after such a difficult day, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Oh, “ Emma said. She gave him a tiny smile, “ I could have used one myself. “

“ I can always order one for you... If you're up to it, “ Mr. Gold said. He had thought about it but wasn't sure if Emma's stomach was in any shape to handle junk food.

Emma looked like she was thinking about it then sighed, “ I don't know. We'll see after dinner, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He gave her the best playful smile he could muster and moved towards her. He reached out and brushed his fingers along her right arm, “ If you have any desire, let me know and I shall fulfill it. “

Emma gave him another all too brief smile, “ Can you get my son to talk to me? “

Mr. Gold frowned and drew his hand back. He had been thinking over every word he had said to Baelfire, hoping to see where he had gone wrong. He sighed, “ That is something that will have to work itself out I'm afraid. I couldn't really get my own to speak to me. “

“ I had a feeling you would say that, “ Emma sighed. “ I'm... I'm sorry it turned out the way it did. “

“ Not your fault, “ Mr. Gold looked at the floor. “ I believe the blame lies with me and no one else. “

“ I'm still sorry, “ Emma took a step towards him. Her voice cracked a little, “ I know you probably expected a different outcome. “

“ I had hoped for one, “ Mr. Gold replied quietly as he continued to look at the floor. “ Expecting would have been too much. “

There was a knock at the doorand Mr. Gold turned his attention to it. He was thankful for the interruption, the emotion of the conversation getting to him and making him feel like crying. He wanted nothing more than to but he wanted to be strong for Emma like she had been for him at the apartment. 

He couldn't describe it as anythingbut strength after the way he had threatened her. She had been cautiously compassionate in spite of the fact she had looked so frightened at the time. Her boundless forgiveness made him feel like a monster for treating her in such a way. He wondered if she had seen him as such but dared not to ask because he knew it would crush him if she called him the word.

“ Ah. Right on time. I shall handle this, “ He lifted his head and gave her a glance.

Emma nodded but said nothing as he walked from the bedroom to the door. He looked out the peephole to find it was indeed the room service attendant, a young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a hotel uniform. Mr. Gold opened the door, ushering him inside. The young man looked a little anxious as he motioned to the cart.

“ Two steak dinners, a hamburger with fries and one ice cream sundae? “ The attendant asked.

“ The steak dinners are for here, “ Mr. Gold motioned towards the bedroom. He then pointed across the hallway, “ The other order is for the young gentleman across the hall. “

“ I see, “ The attendant nodded. His eyes strayed to Mr. Gold's cane, “ Oh. Let me help you get set up. “

“ Please, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Let me handle that. If you could... “

“ It's no problem, sir, “ The attendant said as he headed for the bedroom with the cart.

“ I said... “ Mr. Gold followed him, a little disgruntled that the young man had not listened. He heard Emma let out a surprised gasp.

“ Whoa, “ The attendant stopped abruptly, Mr. Gold nearly running into him. “ Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you... “ He stammered.

Mr. Gold moved past the attendant, his eyes falling on Emma. She had discarded the towel, her hair still only slightly damp. It hung in loose curls, framing her face perfectly and spiraling down to frame her breasts as well. Her white shirt and yoga pants clung to her, highlighting the new accents to her curves she had gained from being pregnant.

Her shirt strained slightly because of her bust line, revealing a little more than she probably realized. A hint of cleavage peeked out of the neckline and, as his eyes skimmed lower, he could make out the delicate buds that tipped her breasts. The cloth of her yoga pants skimmed the gentle curve of her hips, making them look like they had been expertly carved by an artist. His fingers twitched with the memory of how her soft skin felt under his fingertips, making him inhale deeply. 

He had noticed it all the night before as wellbut it was still a stirring presence to behold. It made his mouth run dry and his heart pound in his ears no matter how may times he looked at her. He brought his eyes back up to her face, furrowing his brow when he saw she had a strange expression on her face. She had her eyes on the attendantand she looked a little unsettled by the young man's attention. 

He looked at the young man to find he was staring at her, his mouth slightly open like he was also taken by Emma's beauty. He narrowed his eyes, a wave ofintense protectiveness washing up in him. He didn't like the way the man stared at Emma with hungry eyes. From it alone, he had a pretty good guess at what he was thinking. 

“ Could you please put the plates on the table before our food gets cold, “ He said evenly, breaking the man's stare.

“ Right... Right... “ The attendant stammered. He pushed the cart a little closer to the table before picking up one plate. The cover vibrated as his hands shook and he looked like he was trying not keep himself from looking at Emma. Apparently, he had not missed the hint of disdain in Mr. Gold's voice.

Mr. Gold watched as he got the second plate and placed it on the table, nearly dropping it in the process. He didn't though and set it safely on the table. “ Now, if you will take the rest across the hallway to the lady's son. “

The attendant blinked like the revelation Emma had a child had shocked him, “ Yes... Yes sir. “

Mr. Gold watched as the attendant backed out of the room and followed him through the sitting room until he reached the door. He was walking quickly, like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Mr. Gold reached the door as he slid the cart back into the hallway. “ Thank you, “ He said tersely.

The attendant nodded, “ You're welcome. “

He paused and Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ Well? What is it? “

“ My-my tip? “ The attendant choked out.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ You want a tip? I'll give you one. Learn to keep your eyes to yourself. Now, give the boy his food and leave. “

“ Yes sir, “ The attendant tucked his head like a scolded child. Mr. Gold took a step back into the room but stopped when he said, “ Uh, sir? “

“ Yes? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ I'll have the boy's sundae up in fifteen minutes, “ The attendant's voice shook. “ It would have melted... “

“ I understand, “ Mr. Gold cut him off. “ Now, good evening. “

The attendant nodded nervously before turning to Henry's door. Mr. Gold retreated back into the room, letting the door close before leaning into the peephole. He watched as the attendant knocked on Henry's door and waited. A few moments later, Henry poked his head out.

His eyes were much like his mother's, red and swollen from crying. The attendant said something to himand he nodded, opening the door to let the attendant inside. He watched the door until the young man came out again, frowning when Henry gave him a rather large tip. He had been unaware the child had brought money with him, wondering where it had come from and just how much he had.

Once the attendant was gone, he walked to his suitcase and opened it. He reached into the lining and pulled out the cash he had brought with him. From a glance, he knew nothing was missing and decided the money Henry had must have been his own. He then felt ashamed for thinking Henry would steal from him, knowing the boy was better than that.

He slipped the money back into his suitcase and closed it, heading back to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he could see Emma was upset. “ Is something the matter, dear? “

“ It's nothing, “ Emma shook her head. 

Mr. Gold knew better than to believe that. He could tell she wasn't happy about being stared at. He knew she was shaken by the unwanted attention just by looking at her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and rubbed them like she was cold. He moved closer until he was right in front of her, “ I must admit... I was a little awestruck myself. You're absolutely radiant, darling. “

“ You could have warned me, “ Emma muttered.

“ I asked him not to come in herebut he was determined, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I am so sorry. “

Emma gasped as he put his left arm around her and pulled her to him, taking her lips in his. She half-heartedly returned it, sighing when he released her lips. “ Gold... “

“ Yes, darling? “ He murmured. Her body heat and her clean scent stirred his hunger for her. So little separated him from being able to satisfy it. 

He thought about taking her to bed that very momentbut he could tell she wasn't thinking the same as himself. She had been a little stiff in his embrace, silently telling him she wasn't ready for such things. Again, there would be time for that later but he wouldn't press the issue if she were unwilling. He knew the things she had on her mind probably didn't include that anyway.

It came so easily though, the mere sight of her inflaming his senses like no other woman before. He knew it was because they were so deeply entwined in each other. They were connected in so many ways, it would take something monumental to tear them apart. It would take nothing short of death and even he doubt that would truly separate them. 

“ Can we just eat? I'm starving, “ Emma replied, her words validating what he had already sensed. She gave him an apologetic look, “ And... Well, I'm just not in the mood right now. “

Mr. Gold stepped back, taking his arm from her. Her refusal stungbut he had almost expected it. “ Let's just eat then, alright? “

She reached for his right hand, brushing her fingers along his. She looked like she was going to say something but decided not to. Her eyes went to his injured knuckles as she carefully avoided the scabs. She let her hand fall away as she took a step back. 

He motioned to the table, “ Shall we? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “

**

**

“ And when I woke up, I was in the hospital. I stayed there for a few days then they moved me to an orphanage, “ Baelfire stared down at his beer as he spoke. Neal had taken him to a bar not far from the subway station. He sighed, “ And from there, I got put in a foster home. “

“ How long were you there? “ Neal asked. He had yet to tell Baelfire his storybut Baelfire knew it was coming.

“ A year then they sent me back because they couldn't handle me or so they said, “ Baelfire remembered it all too well. He closed his eyes, “ I had nightmares every night for a solid yearand they tried to help. They sent me to doctors and therapists, but I couldn't tell them about what had happened to me. I knew they would say I was crazy and put me away somewhere. “

Neal let out a strained chuckle, “ Yeah. We didn't have a normal life, did we? “

Baelfire snorted, “ No. We sure didn't. “

There was a silence before Neal took a drink of his beer and sighed, “ Well, I woke up in an alleyway. It took me a little wandering around before I could figure out where I had landed. I had ended up back homebut things were different from when Peter took Christine and me. It looked like a lot of time had passed... Like years upon years. “

“ We were in Neverland for a very long time, “ Baelfire ran his finger around the rim of his beer mug, unsure of just how long they had been there. “ It took me a while to get my head around the things in this world. For a long time, I was scared to touch anything because I thought... “

“ It was magic? “ Neal said quietly.

“ Yeah, “ Baelfire nodded.

“ Me too, “ Neal nodded. He snorted, “ Everyone thought I was crazy. “

“ Me too, “ Baelfire stopped running his finger along the glass. He sighed, “ Anyway, I was in the orphanage for a few months when this family came in and said they would adopt me. They said they took 'hard cases', whatever that was supposed to mean. They took me outand we moved to the country. I liked it there because it was more like home to me... A lot quieter than the city anyway. “

“ Did the nightmares stop? “ Neal asked.

Baelfire shook his head, “ Not for a long timebut they finally did. However, I could still see my father's face as he let me go. It still is the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. “

“ Wow, “ Neal said. “ It must be hard. “

“ It was starting to go away until August told me about the curse, “ Baelfire muttered. “ I thought I had finally gotten far enough away from him and then August told me he was in this world. “

“ It was weird... “ Neal said. He took a deep breath, “ It was weird the day he found me and told me he had found you too. I had always thought I had let you goand you had died back there in Neverland. “

“ Did he ever find that Emma girl? “ Baelfire asked as he looked at him. He remembered how August had told him that she was the key to breaking the curse.

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. Bae... She was with me when he found me. “

Baelfire blinked, “ You... Found her? How? “

“ By pure accident, “ Neal replied. He frowned, “ Once I got out there in the world, I hooked up with a bunch of other homeless kids and we somehow made it to Portland, Oregon. We jumped trains and stowed away in buses, whatever we could do and that's where we ended up. “

“ Was Emma one of them? “ Baelfire asked.

Neal shook his head, “ No. I didn't meet her until much later. We screwed up when we were robbing a warehouse so we had to split up and I was on my own until I met Emma. She stole a car I had already stolenand that's how we met. “

“ She was a thief too? “ Baelfire frowned. “ August told me she was supposed to be a good and pure person. “

“ He said he needed to get her back on her path when he met me, “ Neal replied. He looked down at the bar, “ He said that bad things would happen if I kept her from it. “

“ What did you do? “ Baelfire asked.

“ The only thing I could do, “ Neal said. “ I left her. August convinced me that those people in that town needed her more than she needed me and I just... Left her. The next time I saw August, he said she went to jail for the things I had done. “

“ What did you do? “ Baelfire leaned closer.

Neal exhaled, still looking at the bar, “ We were on our way across the country to go to Florida... She wanted us to make a home for ourselves therebut the car broke down on the way. We were stuck in Phoenix for several weeks, trying to get the money together to fix it. We got a cheap apartment, she got a job and I... I went back to stealing. “

“ Oh, “ Baelfire replied. “ Go on. “

“ I had been staking out this jewelry store and noticed that the manager was never sober and he wouldn't lock up some nights, “ Neal said. “ So I waited. I went in and stole a bunch of expensive watches, watches I knew could get us the money we needed to get to Tallahassee. I planned on getting rid of them right awaybut it took me a while to find a fence. I was on my way to meet the guy with half the watches when August found me and told me he had been watching Emma and I. “

“ He had been watching you? “ Baelfire furrowed his brow.

“ He had to make sure it was her, “ Neal nodded. “ When he was, he approached me and told me this fantastic story. I knew it was true because of what I had been through in Neverland. I knew about the curseand it made sense so... I left her. Come to find out, the cops had been trailing me too and they knew the watches were stashed in the apartment. They raided it while I was with August. “

“ And they caught her with the other watches? “ Baelfire already knew the answer.

“ And lot of other stuff I was sitting on too. She got sentenced as an accessory and went to jail for almost a year, “ Neal frowned. “ I felt really bad that happened to her so I sold the watches I had, got the car fixed and had August send her the keys and the rest of the money for when she got out of jail. “

“ Did she get it? “ Baelfire asked.

Neal shrugged, “ I don't know. Maybe. August said he sent everythingbut they go through your mail in jail so there's no telling. All I really know is she made it to Storybrookeand she broke the curse. “

“ And now my father is free to come find me, “ Baelfire closed his eyes. “ Damn it... I thought I had more time. “

There was a silence before Neal cleared his throat, “ Uh... August told me you said something to him when he found you. “

Baelfire looked at the bar, “ He told you I was sorry, didn't he? “

“ Yeah, “ Neal nodded. He looked at Baelfire. “ I know you couldn't help it. That arrow was a really good shot. You couldn't have held onto Christine's hand if you tried. “

It felt like a great weight had been taken off of Baelfire's shoulders when he heard those words. He had always blamed himself for losing her and wondered if Neal blamed him as well. “ I couldn't. The arrow broke my shoulder. It was in a sling for over a month. “

Neal reached over and patted Baelfire's hand, “ I never blamed you, man. Ever. “

Baelfire mustered a tiny sad smile, “ Thanks... But... “

“ But what? “ Neal said.

Baelfire lifted his head, “ Do you think she's out there somewhere... Looking for us? “

Neal sighed, “ I don't know. “

**

**

Mary-Margret moved around the apartment, tidying up though it was immaculate. She was nervous for Emma and what she had said she had planned to do. She was unsure of how Henry would react to knowing the truth. She also knew it would be hard for Emma considering the situation she was in with Mr. Gold.

It just added to the stress that she was feeling over Cora being in town and not knowing where Hook had gotten to. Though he said they had separate agendas, she knew he was probably still in contact with the witch and told her what had happened. If all of that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and that only served to unnerve her more.

She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was past six and headed for the kitchen to get dinner prepared. The roast she had put on to slow cook was readyand she needed to get it out of the cooker. She wanted everything perfect for when David arrived home so she could tell him the news. She knew he would be relieved to know that Henry's father wasn't Mr. Gold's son like they feared.

She walked to the dish cabinet and started getting out the dishes, the sound of the door opening drawing her attention to it. David stopped when her eyes locked with his, “ Am I safe to guess you heard from Emma? “

“ Yeah, “ Mary-Margret nodded.

“ And? “ David walked in and closed the door behind himself. “ What happened? “

Mary-Margret put her hands on the counter and closed her eyes as she tried to remember everything Emma had said. She decided to start with the easiest news first, “ Henry's father is not Gold's son. “

David made a relieved sound, “ Thank goodness. “

“ And they found Gold's son... His real son, “ Mary-Margret added. 

“ From the way you said that, I can assume it didn't go very well. Did it? “ David asked.

“ No. Emma says he really mad and doesn't want to speak to Gold ever again, “ Mary-Margret shook her head.

“ But they found him so that means the deal is finished, “ David sounded hopeful.

“ Emma said yes, “ Mary-Margret nodded. “ But now Henry's angry because Emma lied about his father and he wanted to know who the twins' father is. “

“ Uh oh, “ David said. Mary-Margret opened her eyes as he walked towards the bar. “ Is she going to tell him? “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yeah. She called earlier and asked for my advice. She said that she and Gold were going to tell him after they had dinner. “

“ He's not going to be happy when he finds out, “ David took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“ Happy or not, he needs to know the truth, “ Mary-Margret tried to sound firm though she was worried about Henry's reaction as well. She sighed, “ And then he'll eventually have to find out the other part too. “

“ The other part? “ David furrowed his brow.

“ That Gold chose Belle over Emma, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ That will upset him too. “

David nodded, “ Yeah. True. Has she called back yet? “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ No. Not yet. “

“ Then I guess we wait, “ David said.

**

**

Emma lay on the bed, curled up on her side with her back to the bedroom. After a relatively quiet dinner, Mr. Gold had retreated to the bathroom to take a shower and change. She had been staring at her phone in his absence, deciding whether or not to call her mother and tell her what happened. She sighed, deciding to get it out of the way while she had the privacy.

She turned the phone on, sliding her finger across the screen. She frowned at the wallpaper on it, one of her favorite pictures of her with Henry. They were both smilingand they were very happy the day it had been taken. It was a sharp contrast to the moment she found herself in.

She started dialing Mary-Margret's number, still unsure of what she would say. She held her breath as the phone rang, letting it out when Mary-Margret answered. “ Emma? “ She sounded anxious. 

“ Yeah, “ Emma sighed. “ It's me. “

“ How did it go? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ Did you and Gold tell him? “

Emma closed her eyes, “ No. Henry overheard me on the phone with you and... Well, he knows. “

“ And? “ Mary-Margret sounded scared.

“ He's angry and isn't talking to me, “ Emma said quietly. “ He's locked himself in the hotel room and won't let me in. “

Mary-Margret made a distressed noise, “ So he's by himself? “

“ We're across the hall from him so not really, “ Emma said. “ I wanted to go get a new key card madebut Gold told me to give him some space until he was ready to listen. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ That might be a good idea. “

“ Maybe, “ Emma muttered. “ I see how he is after he spends the day with Neal tomorrow. “

“ Are you hoping he'll slip up and show his true colors? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Not at all, “ Emma frowned. “ I don't want him to break his heart. “

“ Like he did to you? “ Mary-Margret said quietly.

Emma closed her eyes, “ Yeah. “

“ You sound like you're feeling a lot more than you're telling me, “ Mary-Margret said gently. “ Do you want to talk about it? CAN you talk about it or are you not alone? “

“  Gold's in the shower, “ Emma could still hear the water running. He really hadn't been in long so she had time to talk. Having the will to talk was a different matter though.

“ Tell me what you're feeling. I can't help you if I don't know what you're going through, “ Mary-Margret said. “ And it won't help to keep it bottled up inside either. “

Emma opened her eyes, deciding to spill while she had the chance. “ When I saw Neal... All these old feelings came up to the suonace. Love, hate, betrayal and pain... “

“ Did you love him, Emma? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ I thought I did, “ Emma started running her right index finger over the stitching of the comforter. “ It was like a dream until he left me... And then it became a nightmare. He let me go to jail for his crimes and never said another word to me. He didn't even leave a note when... “

“ When he what, Emma? “ Mary-Margret prodded.

“ When he sent me the key to the beetle, “ Emma said quietly.

Mary-Margret gasped, “ THAT'S where you got the car? “

“ It's where we met, “ Emma replied. “ I stole itand he was sleeping in the back. He had stolen it first though. “

“ Is it safe? “ Mary-Margret sounded worried. “ I mean, is anyone going to come looking for it, right? “

Emma sighed, knowing her mother's fear was valid. “ Yeah. He fixed it so it wouldn't come up as stolen before he gave it to me. It was the last thing he ever did for me. “

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma closed her eyes again, “ And he apologized to me. He told me he was just trying to get me home. “

“ It sounds like the two of you need to talk about a lot of things, Emma, “ Mary-Margret tone stayed calm.

Emma opened her eyes, “ But we just end up fighting when we do. “

“ Then you need to try to remain calm, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ You need to get these issues you have with him straightened out so you can move on from him. “

“ But I HAVE moved on, Mary-Margret, “ Emma said sharply.

“ Have you? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma heard the water shut off in the bathroom. She didn't know how much longer she had to talk so she decided to end the conversation. It was starting to make her ask herself uncomfortable questions as she contemplated her mother's words. “ I got to go. Gold's finished his showerand he'll be out any minute. “

“ Alright, Emma. But I want you to think about what I said, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ You need to know how you feel about that man before you come home, okay? “

“ I'll try, “ Emma sighed. “ I'll try. “

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	32. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short original chapter. Mr. Gold and Emma talk about what's going on and what's going to have to happen when they return home. Baelfire sits in a bar and Neal finds him, telling him what happened after he left. Emma had a brief nightmare and Mr. Gold wakes her from it.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Mr. Gold walked into the bedroom to find Emma on the bed. Her back was to the roomand she was laying on top of the covers. She looked like she was sleeping so he tried to move quietly as he carried his pajamas over to the bed. He decided against getting dressed in the bathroom, only putting on his robe before leaving the room.

It would be easier to get dressed somewhere he could sit down comfortably. There were too many hard corners in the bathroomand he really didn't feel like taking a chance on a fall. As he got closer to Emma, she lifted her head. He frowned, “ Did I wake you? “

“ I wasn't sleeping, “ She said. “ I don't know if I can after today. I mean, I'm tired but... “

“ I understand, “ Mr. Gold knew what she meant. He was physically and emotionally exhausted but didn't know if he could sleep either.

She rolled over, “ I just can't believe it turned out this way. Henry was so excited about being a big brotherand now... Now, I don't know. “

“ Maybe he'll come around once we explain, “ Mr. Gold tried to sound reassuring. 

“ Are you sure? “ Emma propped her head up on her arm. “ You heard him. He won't believe anythingbut what he's read in the book. He believes that you're only supposed to be with Belle. “

Mr. Gold moved closer to the bed, putting his pajamas down on the corner closest to him. “ The book is an account of the past. It has nothing about the future. “

“ It had a part about me in it though, “ Emma said. “ I was part of the future. “

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the right, “ What did it say? “

“ That you predicted my birth and I was born to save everyone. It said I would return to do it on my twenty-eighth birthday, “ Emma said. “ After that... Nothing. “

“ So it is as I said, “ Mr. Gold said. “ It did not foretell the future, it only told of the past. It simply repeated what I had already said about you. “

“ How do we convince Henry of that though? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold sat down on the side of the bed. He propped his cane up against it before he turned so he could face Emma again. “ That is the question, now isn't it? “

Emma flopped back on the pillows and closed her eyes, “ You're no help at all. “

“ Perhaps it is a mystery we are supposed to figure out together, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ Maybe when we return home, we can get to work on it. “

“ But we've already got so much going on there, “ Emma covered her eyes with her right hand. “ Mary-Margret and David still haven't found Cora and have no idea what she's doing, Hook's out of the hospital... “

“ What? “ Mr. Gold frowned, the news making his heart stop in his chest. Hook could cause a lot of problems for everyone if he were indeed on the loose. “ What did you just say? “

Emma let her hand fall away from her eyes, looking like she had regretted speaking the words. She sighed, “ Hook's out of the hospital. David took him out so he could show them to Cora. “

“ And did he? “ Mr. Gold asked. He had seen the witch oncebut he wasn't about to tell Emma. He had no idea where she had come from, only to where she was heading to so it would have been useless information. He also knew that she would want to know how they knew each other and he really didn't want to revisit such a painful part of his past.

Emma frowned, “ No. He just took them to his ship and showed them something Cora brought along for The Enchanted Forest. Once it was released, he vanished. “

“ And what did she bring from our land? “ Mr. Gold interest was piqued. There were all kinds of destructive and fearsome beasts for Cora to choose from, magical or otherwise. It would have been just like her to bring such a thing to use as a distraction so she could concoct an evil plan.

Emma looked at him, “ A giant. The last of his kind. I met him when I was over there. “

“ She was able to get the other one? “ Mr. Gold had heard the story of how the wicked and arrogant Prince James had taken advantage of a young and overly trustinggiant in a bid to get funding for his father's kingdom. In his anger, the giant had used a potion to curse the last remaining beanstalk to repel intruders. The only drawback to the spell was it did not discriminate and repelled one of their own kind. 

Emma furrowed her brow, “ The other one? You mean... “

“ There were two left, Emma. The one you met in The Enchanted Forest and someone you know quite well actually, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ You have dealt with him quite extensively. “

Emma blinked, “ Frederick? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes. He was trapped on the surface when that other giant cursed the beanstalk. In his desperation, he made a deal with me so he could return home. Frederick did not carry through though and became my servant. “

“ For how long? “ Emma looked like she was scared to ask.

“ Until he draws his last breath, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Or I draw mine. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. “ So that's his story. I was wondering if he had one. “

“ Indeed, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Of course I shrank him a bit but I kept him rather big so he would be an imposing figure for when I needed to use him. “

“ And it carried over to Storybrooke, “ Emma muttered.

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Yes. Enough about that though... What of Hook? “

Emma shook her head, “ I told you. He vanished. Poof. David and Mary-Margret haven't seen him since. “

“ Have they taken action to keep Belle safe? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He hoped they had thought about the risks of removing the pirate from the hospital before doing so. There was a good chance he would try to hurt Belle again since he was still under the impression that Belle was still his girlfriend.

Emma frowned slightly, “ I told the security guards and nurses to keep an extra close eye on her the night she was admitted. I didn't want anything to happen to her while she was there. It was when I thought... Well, you know. “

“ I do, “ Mr. Gold looked at the bed. “ Thank you. “

Emma sighed, “ And they told me that Regina came to see Henry after we left. She said she doesn't know where Cora isbut I have a hard time believing that. “

Mr. Gold nodded but remained silent. He had sent Cora to Regina because he had traded the information for the globe that led him to Manhattan. He was still mystified it had led him to Henry's father, the only reasonable explanation he could come up with being that Baelfire had been in the apartment when he used the globe. He was still unclear how they knew each other though. 

Emma looked at him, “ Everything is such a mess... Here and there. I'm almost afraid to go homebut I don't want to stay here either. “

“ But we have to go back, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ You need to stop Cora or she will destroy Storybrooke and everyone in it. “

“ How can I do it by myself though? “ Emma said, a hint of distress to her voice. “ I don't have a clue how to use my magic. It just... Happens when I'm in a tight spot and the healing seems to be automatic. “

“ When the time comes, you will be able to do it. Trust me, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ Part of your problem is you don't believe in yourself. It is one of the keys if you want to succeed. “

“ I still need you to help me, Gold, “ Emma shook her head. “ You have to show me how. You said you would. “

“ I know I did but the circumstances at the moment mean we cannot be seen together. It may put you in danger, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ We must exercise the utmost caution when we return to Storybrooke. “

“ You mean we have to stay apart again, “ Emma said flatly.

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Not apart but meet secretly away from town and only communicate through our connection. We must until Cora and Hook are eliminated. I don't have to explain why, do I? “

“ You're scared, “ Emma said, her voice trembling. “ You're scared Hook will try to hurt me if he finds out about us, aren't you? “

“ Nothing stopped him from hurting Belle so what is to stop him from hurting you and the children? “ Mr. Gold looked into her eyes. “ I know you're scared of him as well. I saw your nightmare, remember? “

Emma paled, the memory of the bad dream making fear flicker across her face. “ Yeah... I do. “

“ So you understand why we must stay apart once we return to Storybrooke, “ Mr. Gold tapped his left index finger on the bed. “ We must not give Hook even the slightest hint there's anything between us. No phone calls, no meeting in town... Nothing. “

“ But we don't go home until tomorrow night, “ Emma placed her left hand on top of his, curling her fingers tightly around it. “ So can we spend as much time together as we can until then? “

Mr. Gold tried to remain calm though her touch sent a wave of heat through him. All it really took was one touch or a simple glance to inflame his desire for her. “ Of course... I wasn't sure if you would want to after what happened today. Because of me, your son isn't speaking to you. “

“ It's not your fault, “ Emma moved closer. “ It's mine for lying to him for so long about his father and not telling him the truth about the babies sooner. “

Mr. Gold watched her as she rose up so her face was even with his, “ So you don't blame me? “ He asked as he stared deep into her eyes.

Emma shook her head slightly, “ No. I don't. “

He sighed and closed his eyes, “ I meant for this trip to turn out differently. I wanted to be able to tell you my true feelings far away from those who could meddle with us. “

“ But you have, “ Emma replied.

He shook his head, “ I wanted it to be the beginning of something beautiful that we could look back upon fondly. “

“ Last night and this morning were wonderful, “ Emma replied. “ I doubt I'll ever forget it. “

“ But we've felt nothing but pain since, “ He curled his fingers into the comforter as a lump rose up in his throat. Baelfire's words still stung though it had been hours since he said them. He imagined the only thing that could hurt worse would be the pain of dying.

“ We still have time to make up for it, “ Emma whispered as she flicked away a stray tear. He had tried so hard not to cry but he couldn't help it for the pain of his own child rejecting him was just too great. She exhaled, her breath tickling his lips. “ Gold? “

“ Yes, my darling? “ He murmured, his lips grazing hers. Her scent filled his entire being, the heat from her breath fingering its way through him and quelling his pain. He yearned to feel her soft skin pressed against him as he sent her to the heavens with his name upon her lips. 

“ Make love to me, “ She whispered. “ I need you more than anything tonight. I feel like you're the only thing I have left here. “

He cracked his eyes open, her words mirroring the way he was feeling completely. She was the only thing he had left as well after Baelfire's rejection. There was not another soul in the outside world that knew him... That really knew him except for her. Without her, he had no worth to anyone at all... Not even his own son.

There was one concern though. He was afraid she wasn't thinking properly because of what she had been through. She had refused him earlier and wanted her to be certain. “ Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself. Earlier... “

“ I wasn't in the mood then, “ Emma cut him off gently. “ I am now. We have to take this chance while we have it. “

He kissed her ever so lightly before he whispered, “ Then we shall make the most of it. “

She slid closer, cradling the side of his face as she kissed him again. He parted his lips when she flicked them with her tongue, meeting her with his own. He rolled his left hand over, Emma lacing her fingers between his as they continued to kiss.

She pulled away suddenly, “ Sorry... “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow as he brought his right hand to her face, “ What's wrong? Did you change your mind? “ He was afraid she would.

“ No, “ Emma shook her head slightly. She glanced down at his robe, “ You went to the trouble of getting dressed. I know it isn't easy... “ Her voice trailed off as she appeared ashamed she had brought up such a personal thing. She hesitated, “ Is it? “

“ No, darling but I've found ways around it, “ He quirked his lips. “ However, “ He nodded towards where he had set down his pajamas, “ I can gauge the danger of my surroundings so I was going to get dressed here. “

Emma looked at his pajamas then at him again, “ Oh. “

“ But there is still one problem, “ He said, grazing her lips with his.

“ What's that? “ She murmured, the words tickling her lips.

“ You're still dressed, “ He purred.

**(Adult content past here so if you're uncomfortable, you can skip down to the next section)**

Emma gave him a mischievous smile as untangled her hand from his. She scooted across the bed, swinging her legs over the side before putting her feet on the floor and standing up. She glanced over her shoulder as she brought her hands down to the hem of her tank top and slowly started to lift it. His mouth went dry as she exposed the small of her back, the sight of her flesh stoking his desire even higher. 

He reached forward, grabbing Emma's hips and pulling her closer. She let out a surprised gasp as she stepped back to keep from falling. She let out a more sensual one as he brushed the base of her spine with his lips. He peppered her back with light kisses, he slid his hands up and under her half-hiked up tank top.

Emma inhaled sharply when he started caressing her breasts. He kneaded them, enjoying their weight in his hands. She brought her hands down to grasp his wrists as he caught her hardened nipples between his fingers. He squeezed them enough to make her fingers flex and make her let out tiny gasps of pleasure.

He let his right hand drift downward, running it over the slight swell of her belly before dipping his fingers into the waistband of her yoga pants. She took her hands from him, returning to the hem of her tank top and she took it off, tossing it onto the floor. He let his hands fall away from her when she turned to face him, her blue-green eyes smoldering with need. She put her hands on his shoulders, urging him down to the bed.

He lay back, moving some so he was closer to the middle of the bed and propped himself up on his elbows so he could still look at her. Emma gave him a sultry glance as she brought her hands up to the sash of his robe. He quirked his mouth as she untied it and opened it, baring his body to her. She stepped back from the bed, her eyes never leaving him as she slid slowly out of her pants.

He watched with bated breath as her creamy white flesh was bared to him. She kicked her pants away and moved closer to the bed, her eyes fixed on his as she mounted it. She straddled his legs as she moved until her face was hovering just above his. Wordlessly, she dipped her head down and took his lips in a kiss, her hair falling forward to tickle his shoulder.

Their hips were lined up, the heat of her sex hovering over his own bringing him to full arousal. He lifted his left hand, putting it between her legs and grazing her slit with the side of his hand as they continued to suck at each others lips. She gasped into his mouth as he did it again, letting his index finger flick across her clit. He then circled it slowly, making sure she felt every move.

He fingered her until her hips gently bucked against his hand. He moved lower, slipping a finger inside of her. He was pleased to find his touch had made her more than ready. She let out a little cry when he took his hand from her, pulling away from his mouth. 

She looked down into his eyes as he guided himself to her, biting her lip as he teased her folds with his tip. He looked back, staring deep into hers. Without words, her gaze told him how much she needed him at that moment and he hoped his gaze told her the same. They had both felt so alone after being rejected by their own blood but they weren't truly alone because they still had each other.

She moved her hips, pressing herself down onto him and closed her eyes as he filled her. He let out a gasp, laying back on the bed and moving his hands to her thighs as her heat started to blend with his own. It didn't take long for him to become unable to tell where she ended and he began. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling before she put her hands on his shoulders and started to thrust her hips.

He held her firmly, not wanting her to rush things. They had all night and he was determined that they would enjoy every second of it...

**

**

Baelfire sat at the bar, cracking peanuts and piling the shells off to the side. He wasn't going to eat them but he found the action soothing. He needed to focus on something other than what had happened in Neal's apartment. Even though his father had spent so long looking for him, he was still unwilling to give up magic.

He had hoped he had changed when he saw he was crippled and ordinary again but it faded when he offered to turn the clock back. He didn't want that... He didn't want to be a child again. He was a grown man and he wanted to stay that way. Good or bad, the memories he had were his and he did not want forget any of them. 

The bar was almost deserted, a place he liked to come to when he wanted to be alone because of the fact it almost always was until after ten o'clock at night. It was usually the last stop on most peoples' pub crawls because it really wasn't that big or busy. It was just a place to get drunk with no real attraction like the bigger bars on the island. It was so peaceful, he could hear footsteps as they approached him from behind.

“ I thought I would find you here, “ Neal spoke quietly like he was trying not to shatter the solitude of the bar. He moved to his left side, taking a seat on the stool there. He was silent for a long moment before he said, “ You left. “

“ I had to, “ Baelfire brushed the pile of peanut shells closer to himself to make room for Neal.

“ You said you would stay to keep Emma safe, “ Neal's tone was slightly bitter.

Baelfire glanced at him, “ I know but I just... I just couldn't stay in the same room with my father any longer. Did something happen after I left? “

“ I got to talk to my kid, “ Neal said quietly.

“ And? “ Baelfire picked up another peanut and started cracking it. He had been surprised that Neal and Emma had a child. He had never mentioned it when they had talked so he assumed Neal hadn't known either.

“ He seems pretty good, “ Neal replied. He was quiet for a long moment, “ I'm going to get to spend some time with him tomorrow. “

“ That's good, “ Baelfire said.

“ Not really. It'll be for only a few hours. Emma's taking him back to Storybrooke tomorrow night, “ Neal frowned.

“ Why is she going back there? “ Baelfire looked at him. “ The curse is broken and her deal is finished. “

“ She's going back because her family is there, “ Neal said. He looked down at the bar, “ And I don't know if I'll see Henry again after that. “

“ I got no control over that, pal. That's all up to you, “ Baelfire moved the peanut shells around again.

Neal frowned, “ But that means she's going to be around your father all the time now. “

“ Well they found me so he's got nothing to worry about, “ Baelfire sighed.

Neal shook his head, “ I just get this feeling there more to it than that. “

“ Whatever, “ Baelfire said. “ He's her problem now. “

Neal looked shocked, “ Are you kidding me? You're not the least bit concerned that your father... Your monster of a father has his hooks in Emma? “

“ She can deal with it, “ Baelfire replied as he started dissecting the shell he had in his fingers. “ She got involved with him so... “

“ That puts him close to my son, “ Neal cut him off.

Baelfire tossed the peanut shell he had been shredding and turned to Neal, “ I'm through with him, Neal. If you want to go get involved with him and that mess, be my guest. I won't stop you. I worked way too long to get away from that man to throw it all away now. “

Neal stood up, “ Fine. Be that way. There's something you need to know before I go though. “

“ What's that? “ Baelfire arched an eyebrow.

“ Emma's made more than one deal with your father, “ Neal said. “ Henry told me. You know what else he told me? “

“ I'm not psychic, Neal. What else? “ Baelfire asked.

Neal looked him in the eye, “ She's pregnant and Henry's scared your father wants the babies as collateral. “

Baelfire blinked, “ Wait. Babies? “

“ She's having twins, “ Neal replied.

“ Are they yours? “ Baelfire didn't think Emma looked pregnant but he really hadn't paid much attention to her. He was too concerned with his father.

“ No but aren't you worried about what your father is going to do if she can't make good on those deals? “ Neal looked worried.

“ That's not my problem, Neal. It shouldn't be yours either, “ Baelfire tapped the bar. “ She's obviously moved on and you have too. Just let her go. “

Neal frowned and stared at him for several moments. He sighed, “ She may not be mine anymore but she's still the mother of my son. I expected more from you, man. I expected you to at least care about that. “

“ Then you expected too much, “ Baelfire said. “ Just go. I don't feel like talking anymore. “

Neal looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't. He turned and walked out of the bar. Baelfire turned back and motioned to the bartender. He walked over, “ Yeah? “

“ Give me the strongest thing you've got and keep them coming until I pass out, “ Baelfire replied.

The bartender stared at him for a moment then nodded, “ As long as you can pay. “

“ Oh yeah, “ Baelfire nodded. “ I can. “

**

**

“ _So, “ Emma looked at Henry as they stopped in front of the door to Neal's apartment. They had just gotten back to the building after spending the day in the city. It had been a whirlwind of activity, Henry wanting to see everything he possibly could before they had to leave. “ You ready? “_

_Henry looked at her, frowning. Neal stood behind him, watching them both. Emma glanced at him to see he had a concerned look on his face. The look made her nervous and wonder why he had it. “ Actually, Emma... No. “_

_Emma looked at Henry, not sure if she had heard him correctly. “ Wait. What? “_

_Henry hesitated as he glanced at Neal, “ I want... I want to stay here with my dad. “_

_Emma frowned, “ But why? “_

_Henry looked towards the stairs. Mr. Gold had opted to stay down in the lobby to give Emma and Henry privacy so they could bid Neal farewell. “ I can't go home with you... Not if you're going to be with him. You're not supposed to be with him. Belle is and that will make bad things happen back in Storybrooke if you mess with that. “_

_Emma frowned, “ Henry. The book... “_

_Neal stepped forward, “ We've already made up our minds. He's staying. You kept him away from me for too long. Now, go. If you're going to leave, do it but you're not taking my son. “_

“ _Neal! “ Emma glared at him. “ He's my son too. “_

_Neal narrowed his eyes, “ I can't let him go with you as long as you're with that monster. Now go... We're done here. “_

“ _He's not a monster! “ Emma said firmly. She felt tears come to her eyes, “ Henry! Please! “_

“ _You heard him, “ Henry said as he moved closer to Neal. “ Go. “_

_Emma watched as Neal opened the door to the apartment and ushered Henry inside silently before closing the door. It was like a knife to her heart when she heard the lock click closed..._

  
  


“ Emma? Darling... Wake up, “ Mr. Gold spoke gently as he shook her shoulder. “ Wake up. “

Emma gasped and opened her eyes to find herself in the bed with him lying behind her. It took a moment but she remembered how they had made love until they were both spent, falling to sleep almost as soon as they had gotten under the covers. She barely even recalled when they had gotten under them, not even sure if it had been a dream until that moment.

She inhaled sharply when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so her back was against his chest. It was then she realized she was shaking. He kissed her shoulder, “ What's wrong? Why are you trembling so? “ He murmured against her skin. “ Are you cold? “

“ No, “ She choked out as she remembered the dream. Henry had left her, deciding to go with his father instead of back home to Storybrooke with her. He no longer wanted to be with her because she was with Mr. Gold. The thought of losing him made her feel the worst pain she could ever imagine. 

“ Is something wrong with the babies? “ His hand strayed to her stomach.

Emma shook her head, “ No. “

“ Then what is wrong? “ He prodded gently. “ What are you crying? “

Emma took a deep breath, trying to gather the wordsbut she couldn't. “ Gold... “

“ Yes, my darling? “ His voice dripped with concern.

“ Just hold me, okay? “ She choked out.

“ As you wish, “ He replied, tightening his embrace as she continued to cry... 


	33. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Margret and David argue about her birthday. Emma talks to Henry. David goes to work but is ambushed. Mary-Margret goes to see an old friend and makes a shocking discovery. David wakes up from being knocked out. Emma and Mr. Gold talk while Henry spends time with Neal.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Back to the show with my special twists for my story-verse.)

  
  


Mary-Margret looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She had not slept well the night before and it showed on her face. She had been worried about Emma and Henry as well as Cora and Regina. Adding to that stress, she was also anxious about her birthday.

It had once been a happy day but that all changed when her mother had suddenly fallen the day before her party. The illness had been swift, taking her quickly and casting an everlasting pall upon the day. From that point on, Mary-Margret hated her birthday and chose not to celebrate it. She had tried her best to keep the date a secret from David after they had married but he had found out somehow.

She remembered the confusion on his face when he had surprised her with gifts and an intimate dinner. She had reacted severely, locking herself away for hours before finally telling him the truth. He seemed to understand, not arguing with her. She had always assumed he had been gentle about it because she was pregnant with Emma at the time.

She had also been under a lot of stress because of the threat Regina had made at their wedding, another thing she thought persuaded David to handle the incident gently. After that, they never celebrated again because the curse had taken effect, ripping them away from their home. Her attention was drawn away from the mirror by the smell of breakfast cooking. She turned to look, finding David at the stove.

She walked over, puzzled by his sudden urge to make breakfast. She had taught David how to cook and he was getting pretty good at it. However, she usually took it upon herself to fix breakfast. “ What are you doing? “ She asked. 

David turned, looking puzzled. “ Uh... Making breakfast? “ He said.

“ Why? “ Mary-Margret prodded.

“ Hungry, “ David shrugged and turned back to the stove.

Mary-Margret closed her eyes, “ You think I don't know what you're doing? We talked about this... We had a deal. “

David dropped the utensils he was using, turning back to her as he took the dish towel he had over his shoulder off. “ I know... I know but with the curse broken, I thought maybe you would change your mind. “

Mary-Margret frowned. She couldn't believe he was trying to do such a thing after they had agreed to ignore the day. On top of that, he was well aware of what was going on with Emma and Henry. She had told him about it after she had gotten off the phone with them.

She had hoped he would be a little more concerned with that than her birthday. They were hundreds of miles away and having a crisis that was much more important. If they had been at home, Mary-Margret would have tried to help but she couldn't and it made her feel trapped. She knew her daughter needed her help more than ever but there was only so much she could do over the phone.

David was acting like there was nothing wrong or at least it felt that way to her. “ Well I didn't, “ She said the only words that would come to her because she was just too tired to start that argument. She turned away and walked towards the table, frowning deeper when she saw a box wrapped in pretty wrapping paper sitting there. “ What's this? “ She motioned to it.

“ Birthday present, “ David said.

“ Oh no, “ Mary-Margret shook her head again and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a gift that would remind her of such a bad time. “ I told you... “

“ It's not from me, “ David cut her off.

“ No one else knows, “ Mary-Margret replied. She wasn't even for sure if Regina knew when her birthday was. Her father had been kind enough to respect her wishes and not openly celebrate the day. Instead, King Leopold would simply plant a new flower in the palace garden as a private celebration of his daughter.

It took a while for her to figure it out but she never confronted her father about it. She decided he was only doing it to show how much he loved her. Other than that, she really couldn't think of anyone else who knew. Mary-Margret looked at him again but said nothing.

“ Apparently someone does, “ David leaned against the bar. “ And they also think you should celebrate. “

Mary-Margret rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like there was much to celebrate, not with everything that was going on. David continued, “ It was left outside the door this morning. “

Mary-Margret reached for the box, deciding to open it and get it over with. She hoped there would be some clue to who it was from once she did. She looked down at the box as she tore the paper open. She lifted the flap, her heart stopping when she saw what it contained.

“ What is it? “ David asked as she stared down at the contents. He sounded concerned because of her silence.

Mary-Margret reached into the box with trembling hands, lifting out the tiara she was supposed to get for her birthday when her mother fell ill. Tears sprang to her eyes as the memories rushed back to her. Her mother was taking her to give her the delicate crown when they found one of the servants trying it on.

Mary-Margret had been rather snotty to the servant, earning a scolding from her mother. It was then her mother explained there was no difference between the servants and royalty, an important lesson she had taken to heart. From that point on, she treated everyone as an equal because it was what her mother would have wanted. She sniffled as David slowly walked over.

“ I thought that was lost when the curse hit, “ He whispered as he touched her back. He was obviously shocked by seeing the tiara as well.

“ So did I, “ Mary-Margret replied. David took it from her as she reached for an envelope that was in the box. She opened it quickly, curious to know who had found the crown. She pulled out a note card, a picture of a flower on one side and a short note on the other.

'Thinking of you today. Johanna,' it read.

“ Johanna? “ Mary-Margret said after reading the note. Johanna had been the servant she scolded for wearing the tiara without permission.

“ I didn't know she was here, “ David said quietly.

Mary-Margret flipped the card over to look at the flower again. It was the same kind of flower her father planted every year in the garden. “ Neither did I. “

“ After the curse, you were gone for a while. We're all still... Finding each other. It hasn't been easy, “ David sighed.

Mary-Margret turned and took the tiara, suddenly feeling the need to find the woman. “ I have to go. “

David took her by the shoulders and stopped her. He looked into her eyes and quietly said, “ Happy birthday. “

Mary-Margret said nothing as he kissed her briefly, returning it. She hoped it would be a happy one since she had discovered an old friend was still around. “ Thank you for understanding, “ She said as she headed for the coat rack. She grabbed her scarf as David grabbed her coat.

“ You have to go, “ She said as he helped her into her coat. “ It's getting late. You have to go to work. “

“ I know. I just, “ David said then paused. She turned to face him as he continued where he left off, “ I just wish this day made you happier. “

“ I know... But we both know it can't, “ Mary-Margret said then headed for the door. She opened it and darted out into the hallway before David could say anything else...

**

**

Emma looked down into her knapsack and bag, making sure she had everything. She and Mr Gold had been up for roughly an hour, getting ready to leave the hotel. She had slipped a note under her door to let Henry know what time they were leaving for Neal'sbut she hadn't heard anything from him. She was starting to wonder if he was awake when there was a hard knock on the door.

Mr. Gold was closer to the doorand she watched as he walked towards it, looking out the peephole. He turned to her and quietly said, “ It's Henry. “

Emma quickly zipped her bags, “ Finish whatever you need to do. I want to talk to him. “

Mr. Gold nodded but said nothing as he stepped away from the door. Emma walked past him, stopping when he reached out to touch her. She looked at him, his eyes locking with hers. He closed the gap between them, kissing her lightly before he whispered, “ Go. Do your best. “

“ I'll try, “ Emma murmured before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, letting the door close behind her. Henry was wearing his coat and had his backpack thrown over his shoulder. In his right hand, he carried the small suitcase he had brought along.

He frowned as he looked at her, “ I'm ready. When are we going to see my dad? “

Emma motioned down the hallway, “ After we eat breakfast downstairs and we check out. “

“ Check out? “ Henry asked. “ We're leaving? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ We're leaving tonight. We'll leave our bags at Neal's while we go out with him. “

“ You're coming with us? “ Henry looked displeased.

Emma scoffed, “ I'm not letting you go anywhere with that man by yourself. “

“ That man is MY dad, “ Henry said. “ And you used to love him. “

“ Once yes, “ Emma closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. “ But that was years ago, Henry. People change. I'm not that person any more. “

Henry shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the answer. He looked down the hall, “ How long will I get to see my dad today? “

Emma frowned, “ I don't know, Henry. A few hours? “

“ Why can't we stay just one more day? “ Henry asked. “ I want to spend more time that a few hours with him and Mr. Gold's got the money for us to stay, I'm sure. “

“ We have to go home, “ Emma said firmly. “ Mary-Margret... David... EVERYONE needs me. I have to fight Cora. “

“ And my mom, “ Henry said bitterly.

Emma exhaled. It was always painful when he referred to Regina as his mother. “ Henry... If she's working with Cora... “

“ She won't be. My mom is trying, you know. She wants to be good and not hurt people any more, “ Henry said. “ She didn't even hurt Doctor Hopper. I promise... She won't work with her mom. “

“ Henry, “ Emma closed her eyes again. “ I hope she isn't but we have to be prepared for the worst. “

“ You don't believe in her, “ Henry replied. “ All she really needs is more people to believe that she CAN be good and it will happen. I'm sure. “

“ We won't know anything until we get home, “ Emma wanted to believe like Henry did but he didn't know she had tried to kill her and the babies. She wasn't going to tell him either, unsure of how he felt about them after finding out the truth.

“ She stopped Mr. Gold from killing you! “ His voice came up, sounding much louder in the quiet hallway and startling Emma. “ That shows she can be good! “

“ Henry! It's early! Keep your voice down!“ Emma whispered harshly. She looked around to make sure no one was around before she looked at Henry again, “ He didn't know who was coming through that portal. He had to be prepared if it was Cora. “

“ He was going to kill you and Mary-Margret, “ Henry said, his voice coming back to normal volume. “ He sent you to fight a dragon and he's tricked you more times than I can count. Emma, you can't trust him. He's just using you because you're The Savior. “

“ He isn't tricking or using me, “ Emma said. She had thought Henry was starting to trust Mr. Gold more but it looked like he hadn't. She wanted Henry to believe her that he wasn't as bad as he thought. The book had given him a preconceived notion to the contrary and he was holding onto it.

Henry hadn't seen the subtle changes she had seen though. She could tell Mr. Gold was fighting to be a better person though he still seemed impulsive and still had a temper. That much she knew from the events of the day before when he broke into Neal's apartment and how he had threatened her.

She had forgiven him for that, the remorse he showed for the action afterward seeming genuine. The way he had loved her all evening told her more than words could express. It told her that he treasured her and she gave him more than anyone else had in a long time. She tried to reciprocate those feelings to him, wanting him to understand he finally made her feel complete.

She didn't expect an eleven-year-old to understand that though. She barely understood it herself but accepted it. She let out an exasperated sigh, “ You... You just have to believe me, Henry. “

“ Then you have to believe me about my mom, “ Henry said sharply. “ She was good once and she can be again. “

Emma motioned to the door, wondering if Mr. Gold was listening or not. She leaned closer to Henry, “ Then you need to give him the same consideration, Henry. He was good once too. “

“ Long before anyone can remember, “ Henry frowned. “ It's probably too late for him but not for my mom. “

Emma crossed her arms under her breasts, “ He's still breathing, Henry. There's always a chance he could be good again as long as he's alive. “

Henry stared back at her, looking like he didn't want to talk about it any more. “ I want to leave now. I want to go see my dad. “

Emma nodded, “ Finebut we aren't finished talking about this. “

“ For now we are, “ Henry moved to lean against the door to Emma's room.

Emma wanted to say something else but she didn't know what. She turned to Mr. Gold's door and knocked on it. She glanced at Henry, “ Fine then. I still have to get my bags. “

“ Go get them, “ Henry said. “ I'll stay right here. “

Emma stepped inside as soon as the door opened, tears coming to her eyes. It had taken so much to talk to her son, complicated by the fact that he looked at her like he hated her. She felt he had a right to since she had lied to him about so much. She rushed past Mr. Gold to get her bags, hoping to stop the tears before she had to face him.

He was right behind her, following at the same speed. He could walk fast when he wanted to and she found that rather annoying at that moment. She gasped when he grabbed her by the left arm and spun her around. He frowned when he saw she was crying. He took his hand from her arm, “ I guess it did not go well. “

“ You should know that. You were listening, weren't you? “ Emma said then sobbed.

He shook his head, “ No. I walked away from the door so you could have privacy. I must admit, it was hard to resist the temptation but this is between you and Henry, no one else. “

Emma blinked, surprised. It was in his nature to snoop and eavesdrop or so she thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “ He... He's still angry. “

“ As I am sure he will be for a while, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ But you tried. “

“ But will it be enough? “ Emma opened her eyes.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ Only time will tell. “

**

**

David walked into the police station, his walk through the building almost automatic as he thought about everything. He worried about Emma and Henry as well as Mary-Margret, knowing her birthday was always a hard day for her. It was complicated that much more by having Cora and Hook on the loose in town with no clues where to find them. He paused at the dispatcher's office, waving at the woman as he stopped at the window.

“ Yes, Deputy Nolan? “ She asked.

“ Any messages? “ David asked.

The dispatcher shook her head, “ No. Just the usual calls from Miss Ginger about non-police matters. “

David quirked his mouth, “ Of course. What about the dwarves? The patrols? Anyone? “

The dispatcher shook her head again, “ No. The only times I've heard from them is when they've reported in to say they've seen nothing. “

David backed away from the window, “ Thanks. I'll be in my office for a bit then I'm going on patrol myself. “

“ Sounds good, “ The dispatcher nodded and went back to the paperwork on her desk.

David continued on to the office. He walked into the room, flipping on the lights before taking off his jacket. He hung it on the coat rack, the sound of a coin falling on the floor attracting his attention. He suddenly felt the presence of another person, turning to find Hook lunging at him.

He had no time to react, the pirate's appearance taking him by total surprise. Hook had something in his hand that David did not see before it connected with the side of his head, sending him intodarkness...

**

**

Mary-Margret approached the humble looking two-story house. After some asking around at Granny's, she found someone who knew Johanna and gave her directions to the house. It was tucked away deep in the woods, the person telling her Johanna rarely came to town unless she had a reason to. As she walked up, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

Her heart leapt at the sight of her old friend as she tended to a patch of flowers just off to the left side of the house. She wore a brown sweater, black slacks and a yellow and brown printed scarf tied around her neck. Mary-Margret tried to keep her voice steady as she approached, a lump threatening to rise up in her throat as tears came to her eyes. “ Johanna? “ She said, her voice shaking a bit. 

Johanna startled slightly, looking up to see who had called her name. “ Snow? “ She whispered like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Mary-Margret smiled and shrugged, “ It's Mary-Margret here. “

“ No, “ Johanna replied. She put her arms out to her, Mary-Margret rushing to hug her as she said, “ You'll always be my dear Snow. “

They hugged each other tightly, just like old friend were supposed to. “ I never thought I'd see you again, “ Mary-Margret could barely speak she was so happy. They separated, Mary-Margret quickly reaching into her purse and pulling out the tiara, “ Or this. “

“ Oh. I came across it in Mr. Gold's shop and I knew how much it meant to you... I knew you had to have it. “

Mary-Margret couldn't believe she hadn't seen it. She had been in the shop so many times but always with other things on her mind. She wondered what else of hers he had collected, only sure of other one thing. She had seen the crystal mobile that had once hung over Emma's crib there but decided not to pursue it.

She had no use for it and it only made her sad. All it really did was make her think of how Emma had never got to use it or even sleep in the crib that lay beneath it. She had her daughter back though and she did not want to dwell in the past. She wanted to concentrate on the future and whatever it held.

“ Thank you, “ Mary-Margret whispered. She looked down at the flowers Johanna had been tending to. She reached down to them and touched one as she said, “ I haven't seen those flowers in a long time. “

“ They reminded me of you because they can survive the harshest winter and you were born during the harshest one of all, “ Johanna looked at her. 

Mary-Margret nodded. Her mother had told her the story many times about how she had gotten such a unique name. She had never met another that shared it, “ That's why she named me Snow. “

Johanna nodded, “ I thought keeping this garden would be a nice way to honor her. “

Mary-Margret shifted uncomfortably as she thought it over, realizing Johanna was right. The flowers were her mother's favorite kind and she remembered them always being around the castle until her mother died. “ It is, ' She said quietly.

Johanna reached over, taking Mary-Margret's right hand in her left and giving it a gentle squeeze, “ I miss her too. “

They were silent for a long moment as a tear slipped down Mary-Margret's cheek. Johanna wiped it away, fussing over it in the kind way Mary-Margret always remembered. The tender moment was broken when a sharp metallic sound cut through the air, making them both turn in the direction it had come from. “ What was that? “ Johanna asked.

Mary-Margret wasn't sure but she had her fears. Cora and Regina were nowhere to be found so it was unwise to just go exploring. She had to find out but she didn't want to alarm Johanna. She looked at her, “ Stay here. I'm sure it's nothing. “

“ Snow, “ Johanna started.

“ Please, “ Mary-Margret cut her off. “ Please just stay here. “

Mary-Margret walked away, heading towards a thicket of trees that surrounded the house. She carefully moved towards where the sound had come from. As she moved through the woods, the sound of digging started to become louder. It was still early so fog hung in the air, making it hard to see.

The sounds continued to grow louder as she began to be able to make out two forms in the fog. From the shape and height, she could tell it had to be women. Her blood ran cold when she was able to see it was Regina and Cora. She hid herself behind a tree as Regina pulled out a paper from her coat pocket and unfolded it.

She couldn't believe Regina was with her mother after she had said she didn't know where she was. It hadn't even been two days since she had said the words. She had so wanted to believe Regina was going to change but what she was seeing showed she wasn't. She had lied yet again and Mary-Margret dared not to think of the diabolical plan she was hatching with her mother.

“ And you're sure this is where we're supposed to dig? “ Cora sounded displeased but she always seemed to. It made Mary-Margret wonder if the woman had ever been happy with anything in her entire life.

Regina huffed as she refolded the paper, “ Yes. Hook marked it clearly. Rumpelstiltskin's dagger is here. “

“ Unless Hook lied to us, “ Cora said as Regina started digging again. 

Regina stopped and sighed, waving the paper in the air. She poked at the dirt with the shovel as she looked at the map again, “ Well then this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it. “

“ Oh don't worry sweetheart, “ Cora replied. “ Hook could have saved us a lot of effort with honesty but the truth is, we don't need anyone. I can reconstruct the map. It will just take a bit more time. And when we find it, I promise we'll use that dagger to force The Dark One to kill anyone you like. “

The words frightened Mary-Margret, her stomach dropping. She knew that she was very high up on that list, along with David and Emma. She backed away from the tree slowly, making her way out of the woods as quickly as she could. She needed to find David and fast...

**

**

“ David? “ Mary-Margret's voice was the first thing he heard. She sounded upset and far away as he grasped at the diaphanous threads of consciousness that eluded him. The left side of his head hurt and he was having a little trouble remembering what had happened after Hook appeared. She then gasped, “ DAVID! “ She shouted, her tone turning from troubled to panicked.

She grabbed him and shook him, helping him come around. He stirred and shook his head as she asked, “ What happened? “

He groaned as he moved to get up. “ Hook. He ambushed me, “ He said then grunted as he struggled to get to his feet. His head hurt like it had been hit pretty hard.

Mary-Margret's hands never left him as he sat up. “ Are you hurt? “ She asked.

David reached for a spot on his forehead that stung particularly bad to find he had been bleeding a little. “ I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold... “

He looked through the office window to see the prosthetic hand Hook had been wearing since Emma had taken his hook away. It lay discarded on the desk like he had tossed it without a second thought. “ And his hook. Yeah... I'm gonna enjoy throwing his ass in jail. “

“ Hook isn't the problem, David, “ Mary-Margret said firmly. 

David couldn't believe what she was saying. He was already tallying up a list of things to charge him with, including assaulting a police officer. “ Tell that to my head, “ He scoffed as he sat down in a nearby chair.

“ It's Regina, “ Mary-Margret continued. “ She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger. “

David stared at her, the words taking a moment to sink into his aching head. He recalled the legend of The Dark One, knowing why Regina and Cora wanted his dagger. “ The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it, she'll force Gold and all his power to do her bidding. “

“ Or... “ Mary-Margret said. “ Become The Dark One herself. “

David realized that was true too. In order to do that, she would have to kill Mr. Gold and he was pretty sure he would not be the last victim. Cora would take revenge on those who had scorned her and those who stood against her. David was fairly certain he and his family would fall pretty high on that list, especially Emma.

“ Neither one of those options sounds good, “ He said. He turned to the phone on the desk next to him, “ Lucky for us, we can call the man himself. “

“ I tried that, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I sent a message. “

David hung up the phone, “ Well we just can't wait. “

“ We have to buy time until they call us back or return, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Emma said they're coming home tonight but that's a long way off. “

“ How do we buy time then? “ David couldn't think of anything. Then again, he could barely think because of his headache.

Mary-Margret looked like she was thinking then gasped, “ Regina. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives it might slow them down. “

David thought it sounded like a good idea but there was one catch. “ Do you think she'll just... Trust you? “

“ She doesn't have to trust me, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ She just has to listen to me... And I know how to get her to do that. “

David sighed, “ Okay but I think I need to work on a plan 'b' to be safe. “

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side, “ And what's that? “

“ Let me worryabout that, “ David said. He walked to the coat rack, “ Come on. You go find herand I'll do what I need to do. “

**

**

Mr. Gold walked alongside Emma as they followed Henry as he walked with Neal. After a long and very silent cab ride, they had arrived at the apartment to meet Neal at the appointed time. Neal let them stow their bags in his place since they had checked out of the hotel and seemed to doing his best to be a gracious host.

Mr. Gold could sense Emma's apprehension as she watched her former lover walk with their son. She also was starting to move closer to them and away from him. He reached out and touched her right arm with his left hand, making her turn her face to him. “ Do not crowd them, Emma. Let them have their time together. “

“ You don't know Neal like I know him, “ Emma whispered sharply as she frowned. “ We shouldn't let them out of our sight. “

“ But we can give then space, “ Mr. Gold tried to be gentle yet firm. He glanced down, “ You need to relax. Stress can't be good for them. “

Emma sighed, “ You're right. I have to watch myself. I keep forgetting I can get hurt out here. “

“ You and me both, “ Mr. Gold said evenly.

“ Crap... “ Emma looked away from him as Neal and Henry neared the street corner. “ They're getting too far ahead. “

Emma sped up a little, Mr. Gold pushing himself to keep pace with her. He was thankful when they closed the gap and she slowed down again. “ So... Uh... You like pizza? “ He heard Neal ask Henry as they crossed the street.

“ Yeah, “ Henry replied. “ Let me guess... Some of the best pizza is in New York and I gotta try it, right? “

“ Actually, it's in the kingdom of Dumerian on the north shore of the dragon kingdom of Djorn, “ Neal replied. He then smiled when Henry gave him a puzzled look, “ Nah. It's in New York... Here, let's get you a slice. “

Neal and Henry walked towards a restaurant that was very close, Henry stopping him as they approached the door. “ So... You've really been... There? “

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. How else do you think I know Baelfire? “ 

“ Where did you meet? “ Henry looked curious. Mr. Gold was as well. He was still unsure of how Neal and Baelfire had crossed paths, something he hoped would come to light.

Neal paused then smiled, “ We can talk about that later because it's a really long story. “

Emma slowed down as they went into the restaurant. She turned back to him and frowned as she pointed to the door, “ Do you think we should... “

Mr. Gold shook his head and frowned, “ If we were welcome, I feel confident that an invitation would have been extended. “

“ But what if he tells Neal about us? “ Emma asked as she looked at him.

“ His mind is not on that at the moment, “ Mr. Gold said with a fair amount of certainty. By the way Henry looked at his father, he was pretty sure he cared more about where Neal had been. He was usually pretty relentless in his questioning and would probably prod Neal for more information about himself before they even touched on the subject of Emma's romantic life.

“ He spilled the beans about the babies so what's to stop him? “ Emma looked at the door again.

“ Nothing really, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ It depends on how much he wants to hurt you for what you did to him. “

Emma turned away from him, looking like she was going to cry again. He sighed then continued, “ It's a sad truth that those closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain. That's another bit of common ground we share, Emma. My son hurt me yesterday and now it appears yours is trying to hurt you. “

“ It looks my lying to him just caught up with me, “ Emma muttered as she looked toward the restaurant again.

“ Give it time. He'll forgive you, “ Mr. Gold said. He had known Henry his entire life and knew what kind of person he had always been. He was incredibly forgiving to Regina so he hoped that kindness would extend to his real mother.

Emma cut her eyes towards him, “ Is that you projecting your own hopes? “

Mr. Gold looked past her as he thought about her words. He looked at her, “ My son and I have some way to go. “

“ That's if you ever see him again, “ Emma said. “ He didn't look like he was planning to come back. “

“ He's knows I'm sorry and that is a start, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ How long it takes him to come around... Well, that's another story. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded.

He looked towards the pizza parlor before he looked at her again. “ I have another thing I would like to ask you, “ He said quietly.

“ What? “ Emma replied quietly. She still looked like she was thinking about his previous words.

“ It's about my son, “ He sighed. “ If he does come around again, could you speak to him? “

“ I recall it was only one favor I owed you when it came to your son, “ Emma said. “ And I'm paid up. “

“ But if he comes back, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Can you please tell him that I really have changed? “

Emma looked shocked by the request, “ Gold, I just said he looked like he wasn't going to. Were you even listening to me when I said it? “

“ There's always a chance he could, “ Mr. Gold said. “ He needs to hear it from someone else. I... I lied to him too much for him to believe anything I say any more. Perhaps if he hears it from you... “

“ What makes you think he's going to believe me once he finds out we're lovers? “ Emma cocked her head to the side.

Mr. Gold shrugged, “ I was hoping you would keep that bit of information away from him for as long as possible. We can tell him once he's forgiven me. “

“ Keeping it from him is just the same as lying, “ Emma motioned to the restaurant. “ I kept the truth about the babies from Henry and now he's mad at me for lying about them. “

“ You were not lying, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ You simply wanted to wait until the right time to tell him. “

“ And look where that got us, “ Emma frowned.

Mr. Gold remained silent as he thought of a way to make his next request. He knew it would be hard for her to do what he was about to ask but he knew it would help her get Henry to come around. He sighed, “ And I need you to do something else. “

“ What are you going to ask me for now? “ Emma looked at him.

“ Forgive his father for whatever he has done to you, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You need to clear the air with him before we leave here. “

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ How dare you. You have no idea... “

“ You need to do it not for yourself but for Henry, “ Mr. Gold cut her off.

“ Why? “ Emma still looked unhappy with the suggestion.

“ Because if you don't, you will wake up one morning to find Henry's hopped on a bus to come back here. He ran away to Boston to be with you. He'll do the same thing for his father, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Until Neal lets him down, “ Emma shrugged. “ Which he will. It will be a hard lesson but at least Henry will understand I lied to protect him. “

Mr. Gold scoffed lightly, “ Someone is starting to sound a lot like Regina. “

Emma sighed but said nothing. He could tell she couldn't argue with him. She really was starting rationalize like her step-grandmother, trying to make things sound right. “ The real reason you lied was to protect yourself, “ He finished.

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ From getting hurt again, “ He replied. He gave her a gentle smile though the next words hurt just thinking about them. He decided to say them, knowing he had to. “ You want a second chance with that man. “

Emma looked shocked by the words, “ What makes you think that? After last night... After everything we've said to each other since we got here? “

“ The look on your face, “ Mr. Gold said. The looks Emma had been giving Neal had not gone unnoticed. It was like she had been remembering all the good times they had shared and entertaining the thought of what life would have been like if they stayed together.

Emma frowned, still looking shocked by the accusation. “ You have no idea... “

Mr. Gold heard the door to the restaurant open, Neal and Henry stepping outside. He gave Emma a silencing look and she immediately fell silent. Neal came up to her right side, “ What're you talking about? “ He asked as he wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Emma looked at Neal but said nothing. “ Emma, “ Henry spoke up, keeping her silent. “ Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to the apartment and get my camera? “

Emma looked at Neal like she had other ideas of how they were going to spend the day. He stammered, “ It's like... Culture, right? “

“ Sure... Yeah. That's fine, “ Emma sighed, looking like she wasn't going to argue. She looked at Henry and smiled, “ So... Do you like the New York pizza? “

“ Yeah, “ Henry said. “ It's delicious, cheesy and doesn't lie. “

Emma's smile faded at his words. It was obvious he was still angry with her from that comment. She looked at Mr. Gold and he shook his head, hoping she would not pursue it. He stepped forward, “ We should get going. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma muttered. “ We should. “

  
  



	34. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Margret talks to Regina. David carries out 'Plan B' with an unexpected result. Emma and Mr. Gold talk while Henry walks with Neal. David tells Mary-Margret about what he found. Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry head back with Neal to the apartment where an unexpected visitor (or two) show up.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Again, a lot of show with my special twists and some changes.)

  
  


Mary-Margret waited at Granny's, an untouched cup of coffee in front of her. She had called Regina and tried to be as calm as possible when she asked her to meet her. David was off working on what he called 'Plan B' but he had been sparse on the details. All she really knew was that he was going to try to find the dagger before Regina and Cora could.

Cora would have to stop searching with Regina occupied elsewhere or so they hoped. It was a long shotbut they had to do whatever it took to slow them down. She was starting to wonder if she would even show up when she walked through the front door. It was still early for the lunch crowd so the diner was not that busy and it did not take long for Regina to see her. 

She walked over to the table, “ How is Henry? Is he okay? “

Mary-Margret nodded. She said she had news about Henry and Regina insisted on hearing it in person. She knew she would want to if it involved the boy, making it easy to lure her out into the open so she could confront her. “ He's fine. Everything's fine. “

“ What did he say? “ Regina asked. She looked anxious to know. She had not been pleased Emma had taken Henry along on her little trip with Mr. Gold.

“ I didn't actually talk to him, “ Mary-Margret responded. It was true. She had only spoken to Emma. It seemed like she had slipped off to call her without Mr. Gold knowing. 

Mary-Margret would have loved to talk to Henry but she didn't want to put Emma in jeopardy in case she really did have to hide her calls. It made her wonder how Mr. Gold was treating them and she hoped they were alright. Regina looked annoyed as she took a seat across from her, “ Then why am I here? “

“ Because I know you've been lying, “ Mary-Margret replied firmly. Her nervousness had faded and she found the will to be upfront with her stepmother. The time for playing around had passed and she needed the truth. “ And I thought it's time we talk about it. “

Regina shook her head, “ I don't know what you're talking about. “

“ No, no, no, “ Mary-Margret said before Regina was finished speaking. “ No more lying. I know you were trying to get Emma killed the entire time you were away from town... “

“ She's The Savior, “ Regina snorted. “ She's a threat to all the evil forces in Storybrooke. How do you know it was me? “

“ Because you got rid of your competition when we came here, “ Mary-Margret said. She quirked her mouth, “ Everyone except for one person... Because you couldn't kill him. I bet that really pissed you off. “

“ I did what I could, “ Regina smirked. “ He's a little less formidable with a limp. “

“ But he's managed to best you in spite of that, “ Mary-Margret countered. “ His disability did not dampen his ability to outsmart you from what I can see. “

Regina frowned at the remark, “ If you're looking for someone that wants your daughter out of the way then I suggest you look at him. “

Mary-Margret frowned. She hadn't considered that but she knew it was impossible. There was no way Rumplestiltskin would destroy something he had a hand in creating, not after he had worked so hard to bring it about. She stared harshly at Regina, deciding to move on the why she had really called Regina out. 

“ Regina, I know you've been with your mother, “ Mary-Margret said. Regina remained silent as she stared at her. Mary-Margret continued, “ And I know you're looking for the dagger. “

Regina frowned slightly, “ What I'm doing is my business. “

“ There's a war starting, Regina, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ That much is clear, yes, “ Regina replied.

“ And you... You've earned enough goodwill with me to give you one last chance. Just choose the right side, “ Mary-Margret said. She was taking into consideration the fact she removed the magic barrier on the well and helped get her home. Those two things were not overshadowed on the attempts on Emma's life since they had happened after she returned. 

Regina smirked and chuckled as Mary-Margret added, “ The side of good. “

“ Have you ever considered that maybe... Perhaps, I am good? “ Regina said, narrowing her eyes. “ I was always the queen until you added 'evil' to my name. “

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, and shook her head, “ Good doesn't do what you do. Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried? “

“ What did it get me? “ Regina frowned. “ Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who'll pretend they forgive me when in their hearts, they know they never will. “ 

Mary-Margret remembered what a disaster the welcome home party had been. Emma had invited Regina to come but no one spoke to her, leaving her sitting alone in a corner. It seemed they didn't care she had played a role in saving their lives. All they could see was the bad things she had done to them.

“ You're giving me a chance? “ Regina leaned closer. “ How about I give you one. “

Mary-Margret blinked. She didn't know what Regina could give her a chance with but she soon found out. “ Stay out of my way, “ Regina said sharply before getting up.

“ Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina, “ Mary-Margret said quietly.

Regina turned around, looking at her again. “ Because listening to you will work out so much better. “

“ She doesn't care about Henry, “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ All she wants is power. “

“ Power's how you get things, “ Regina replied.

Mary-Margret stared back at her, “ She doesn't care about you. “

“ Really? “ Regina sneered slightly. She leaned closer, “ And what would you know about mothers? “

The comment stung like a razor slicing at her heart but she wasn't going to show that pain to Regina. She had her mother long enough to know when one cared. She watched as Regina slowly walked out of the diner without another word...

**

**

David walked up to the front porch of Mr. Gold's house. He had circled the property, checking the shed in the back and had looked down through the basement windows. There had been no sign of the dagger in either place but he hadn't completely written off the basement yet. He would have to find a way in and check in more thoroughly.

He knew if there was a key to it anywhere, it would be in the house. Getting into the house was another matter entirely. He looked at the front door, wondering if Mr. Gold was even the type to keep a spare key hidden close by. He decided that he wouldn't, able to manipulate lock with magic. David started wishing he had some so he could gethe lockside and look for the only thing that could kill the imp.

He stared at the porch beneath his feet as he thought of another way to get inside, he felt he was no longer alone. He quickly whipped around as he reached for his gun, not wanting the person to get the drop on him like Hook had. He blinked when he found it was Mr. Gold's rather large 'business associate', Mr. Dove. He usually accompanied Mr. Gold when he needed to collect overdue debts.

He had also been there when Emma had been found at The Mills' mausoleum. It appeared that he had been there to save Emma from Jefferson but the madman had somehow turned the tables. Emma still hadn't been able to tell the entire story, leaving Mary-Margret and him only to guess what had happened. “ You, “ David said the only word that came to his mind.

Mr. Dove did not flinch at the gun aimed at his chest, instead letting his gaze settle on David's face. “ What are you doing here? “

David lowered the gun to his side, “ I... I need to get in the house. Your boss might be in danger. “

“ What kind of danger? “ Mr. Dove's tone remained even.

David thought for a long moment, wondering just how much to say. He sighed, “ It's Cora. She's wants to harm him. “

“ Have you called my boss and told him? “ Mr. Dove frowned.

“ My wife called our daughter but she isn't answering her phone, “ David replied.

“ Have you tried calling him? “ Mr. Dove asked.

David closed his eyes and shook his head, “ I don't have his number. All I have is the number for the shop. “

Mr. Dove reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed and put the phone to his ear. He frowned after a few moments, “ It went to voice mail. He has it turned off. “

“ Maybe you can help me, “ David said.

Mr. Dove put his phone back in his jacket, “ How so? “

“ Well, “ David motioned to the door. “ I need to get in and find what Cora's looking for before she can find it. “

Mr. Dove arched an eyebrow, “ How do you know it's here? “

“ I don't, “ David said. “ But I thought I'd look here and then head over to the shop. “

“ I can't just let you into my boss' house without knowing what you're looking for, “ Mr. Dove shook his head.

David frowned. He wasn't sure how much Mr. Dove knew about Rumplestiltskin or even if he knew about the dagger. It was something the story said he tried to keep secret because it was the only thing that could kill him. “ Do you know his legend? “

Mr. Dove nodded then furrowed his brow. He leaned closer and whispered, “ Cora's not looking for his dagger, is she? “

“ So you do know about it? “ David asked.

Mr. Dove nodded, “ I do but I haven't seen it since the incident in the mausoleum. I have no idea where he hid it after that. “

“ So it could be anywhere, “ David pointed out.

Mr. Dove nodded, “ Yes. “

“ Could it be here? “ David motioned to the house again.

“ Maybe, “ Mr. Dove replied.

David nodded once, “ So? “

Mr. Dove thought it over then reached into his coat. He pulled out a ring of keys, “ Since you are looking out for my boss, I'll let you in but you can't stay long and I have to search with you. “

“ Deal, “ David put his hands up. “ All I want is the dagger so Cora can't kill him. “

“ I am to assume this Cora is much worse than my boss? “ Mr. Dove asked as he walked past him and to the door. He picked out the key and slipped it into the lock. It clicked crisply, Mr. Dove turning the knob and pushing the door open.

“ You couldn't imagine, “ David said as Mr. Dove stepped aside to let him in. It seemed Mr. Gold had not shared ever detail of his life with his henchman, just some of the most vital ones. “ I suggest you watch your back. “

“ I can take care of myself, “ Mr. Dove replied.

“ Still, “ David said as Mr. Dove stepped inside. He scanned the foyer and the room that lay beyond as Mr. Dove closed the door. The rooms were packed with antiques, arranged so there were path to access the other parts of the house. “ Wow, “ He muttered.

“ The boss has to keep some things here, “ Mr. Dove walked past him. He glanced over his shoulder, “ The shop is pretty full. “

“ Oh I know, “ David nodded. He scanned the rooms he could see again. He turned to face the stairs, impressed by the stained glass window on the landing. He looked up the stairs next, “ Maybe we should start at the top and work our way down? “

Mr. Dove nodded, “ Follow me. “

David waited as Mr. Dove passed him then followed him up, the stairs ending in a hallway with several doors. David looked at them, finding all but one was slightly cracked open. The closed door sat between two that were open and he found that odd. “ Let's start there, “ He pointed to it.

Mr. Dove stepped forward, reaching for the knob, frowning when it did not turn. “ It's locked. “

David nodded, “ Then I guess we better get it open since it's the only one locked. “

Mr. Dove frowned, “ I don't think the boss would have made it this easy. “

“ Are you saying it might be a distraction then? “ David asked. It did make sense. If the map Mary-Margret had told him about was meant to throw Cora and Regina off the scent then the locked door could have been too.

“ Or a trap, “ Mr. Dove said flatly. “ The boss is pretty good at making those. “

David nodded. Emma had told him how they had trapped Clarissa Clairemont with traps Mr. Gold had designed himself. They had been clever and non-lethal but he had made them that way per Emma's request. There was no telling what he could do if left to his own ideas.

“ Do you still want to look in here? “ Mr. Dove asked.

David had to think about it. There was the danger of it being a trap but he couldn't leave any stones unturned. If the dagger were indeed in the room and Cora found it, he would regret it. He closed his eyes, “ We better check. “

“ I'll be careful, “ Mr. Dove reached into his coat though he had a hint of fear in his eyes. He pulled out a flat black leather pouch and opened it to reveal lock picking tools. He glanced at David, “ I have keys to the shop and the house but not the doors in the house. “

“ Ah, “ David nodded. He took a step back as Mr. Dove started to work on the lock. After a few moments, it clicked open. He held his breath as he watched Mr. Dove pushed the door open and jump back. When nothing happened, he exhaled.

Mr. Dove moved forward first, turning on the lights and looking into the room. He frowned, “ I don't think it's in here. “

David moved forward, “ What makes you say that? “

Mr. Dove looked at him, “ Would you keep a dagger in a place like this? “

David looked into the room, his heart stopping in his chest. It was a beautifully decorated nursery. There were two cribs made of the finest dark cherry along the back wall, an elegant changing table to the right of them and two ornate rocking chairs in the middle of the room. The rocking chairs matched the cribs perfectly, just like they matched the dressers that sat along the left wall. 

Fine crystal mobiles hung over each crib, the tiny carved animals that made them up glistening in the light of the room. He looked at the dressers again, the tops filled with things someone would need to care for a baby. It looked like Mr. Gold had been preparing to welcome the twins into his home once they were born. David got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, wondering what Mr. Gold was planning.

“ Mr. Nolan? “ Mr. Dove's voice brought him out of his stunned state. “ Do you think it would be here? “

David shook his head, “ No. Let's go look somewhere else. “

“ Right, “ Mr. Dove flipped off the light and they left the room...

**

**

Emma walked alongside Mr. Gold as she watched Henry walk with Neal. He hadn't said anything to her after his scathing comment outside the pizza parlor. She had idea how to respond, not in front of Neal and on a crowded sidewalk. She knew he had said because he knew she wouldn't be able to react in such an open environment.

“ So... “ Henry asked Neal. “ Can I call you dad now? “

“ You can call me anything you like, “ Neal motioned over his shoulder. “ You call your mom by her name so I don't have a problem with you calling me mine if you want. “

“ Cool, “ Henry replied. He then said, “ But I can call you dad if I want? “

Neal chuckled, “ Sure kid. Whatever. “

Emma startled when Mr. Gold brushed her hand, turning her face to him. She found he was falling behind a bit and became concerned. “ Are they walking too fast? Do I need to tell them to slow down? “

“ No. I need to talk to you, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ About what? “ Emma blinked.

“ I see the look on your face. You don't like what he just said, “ He nodded towards them.

“ No, “ She shook her head. “ I don't. I don't like it at all. “

“ The boy should call him that, “ He said. “ He IS his father after all. “

Emma frowned, “ But I don't know if I want him getting that close to Neal. “

“ Are you scared it will bring him closer to you? “ Mr. Gold asked. He glanced at Neal's back then at Emma, “ And perhaps reawaken old feelings? “

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ I already told you. My feelings for him are long dead. I'm with you now. “

“ But my feelings for Belle were rekindled when I saw her again, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ It could very well happen to you. “

“ I'm not you, “ Emma replied. She glanced ahead to Neal, “ Things between us were different. “

“ Yes they were, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ You have a child together... A child you chose to carry and bring into this world. If you did not love him at the time, would you have had his baby? “

Emma looked at the ground. “ I couldn't get rid of him. Henry was innocent. I had no right to make him pay for what his father did to me. “

“ Is that why you've chosen to carry my children though I have hurt you numerous times? “ His voice was tainted with a hint of remorse.

Emma looked at him. She wanted to tell him he was over thinking things. His sudden insecurity had broadsided her and she wanted to say something to quell it. She couldn't believe he was feeling such things after the previous two nights they had spent with each other.

“ Gold... “ She started.

“ Emma! “ Neal called, interrupting her and taking her attention off of Mr. Gold. She looked ahead to see Neal pointing to a building they stood in front of. “ Henry and I are going to get some ice cream. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. We'll catch up. “

Neal nodded then ushered Henry into the ice cream shop. Emma looked at Mr. Gold and he motioned towards it with his left hand, “ Shall we? I wouldn't mind a cone myself. “

“ Sure... Why not? I think I could use one too, “ Emma nodded. She darted ahead, hoping it would keep Mr. Gold from pressing for an answer to his question. She didn't have one for him, not on the spot like he had asked her anyway. She would have to think about it so she could pick the right words.

They walked to the shop, Mr. Gold getting the door for Emma as she got close to it. “ After you, “ He said and bowed slightly.

“ Thanks, “ Emma said and walked inside. It was a rather good sized shop, The counter at the very back of the room and left a wide berth between it and the door. Henry was already at the freezer case, pondering the flavors in it. 

Neal stood by his side, “ This place has the best handmade ice cream. I promise you'll love it. “

“ It all looks so good, “ Henry replied. “ It's going to take a while for me to choose. “

“ Take your time, “ Neal said then looked over his shoulder when Emma stopped just inside the door. He touched Henry's shoulder, “ I gotta do something, kid. “

Henry nodded, “ I'll let you know when I've picked. “

“ Thanks, “ Neal said and walked towards Emma. He gave Mr. Gold a glance and he stepped back as if to give Neal room.

Emma looked at him, not wanting him to leave her. She had expected him to be more possessive of her since he had been in the past, first with Rick and then with the room service attendant. That all seemed to fade with Neal's presence, making her wonder what he was thinking. “ Gold... “

“ I shall go see what they have to offer, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ Any requests? “

“ Anything with chocolate, “ Emma replied. She still couldn't believe he was leaving her alone with Neal. They wouldn't be completely alone but Mr. Gold would be further away than she was comfortable with.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ Excellent. “

Emma watched as he walked to the counter, Henry taking a step away from him as he continued to look. She turned to Neal, “ What? “

Neal looked towards Henry, “ He's a good kid. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said though he was acting very rude to her. She understood why but it was still hurtful to be treated in such a way by her own son. She kept her eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Neal.

Neal sighed, “ I'm trying my best here. “

“ I know... We all are, “ Emma said as she lifted her head. He was giving her a smile but she didn't smile back. She returned her attention to Henry and Mr. Gold. He was trying to make suggestions to Henry about what flavor to pick but Henry was just nodding his head absently like he wasn't even listening.

“ It's just we're going to have to go back, “ Emma looked at Neal again. She began to play with her hair nervously as she continued, “ To our home. “

Neal nodded towards Henry, “ I'm just getting to know him. “

“ Then maybe, “ Emma thought about Mr. Gold's words that he had said outside the pizza parlor. It was true Henry had thought nothing of running away to find her. He could very well do the same to be with his father. She knew if she tried to keep them apart, it would only make Henry want to be with him more.

“ Maybe what? “ Neal looked at her.

“ Maybe you should come with us, “ Emma finished. She knew she was taking a risk by having him so close but it would keep Henry closer to her as well. At least that way, she could be there for him when Neal inevitably broke his heart.

“ To Storybrooke? “ Neal asked. “ Emma... “

“ I've seen your apartment, “ Emma said. She scoffed, “ You got a lot going on here. “

“ Looks can be deceiving, “ Neal replied. He looked towards Henry again then at her. He looked a little agitated as he continued, “ Listen... There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's complicated. “

“ It's okay, “ Henry's voice reached their ears. He had stepped from Mr. Gold and had his hands up like he was telling Mr. Gold to back off. “ I'd rather my dad pay for my ice cream. “

Neal looked at him, “ You ready, kid? “ He called.  


Henry nodded, “ Yeah. I've picked. “

Neal walked towards him, Emma following. He looked at Mr. Gold then at Henry again, “ So what's going on? “

“ I offered to pay for his cone but he would rather you do it, “ Mr. Gold said without looking directly at Neal. His eyes shifted to Emma. “ There is a triple chocolate brownie flavor. Does that sound good to you? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Very. “

**

**

Mary-Margret waited outside of city hall, pacing nervously. She and David had agreed to meet there after they had taken care of their respective business. She was anxious to tell him her plan had not worked and hoped he had better news for her. She stopped pacing when David pulled up to the curb in the truck.

He had taken it instead of the cruiser so he didn't draw too much attention to himself. Though everyone in town knew the truck, it was less conspicuous than the police car. She rushed to it as he idled, sliding across the seat to roll down the window. She furrowed her brow at the troubled look on his face, “ What's wrong? Was the dagger at his house? “

David shook his head, “ No. It wasn't. We'll have to look somewhere else. I did find something though. “

“ What did you find? “ Mary-Margret wasn't sure she wanted to know from the way he had said it.

“ Get in the truck. We'll talk about it on the way to his shop, “ David said.

“ David, “ Mary-Margret opened the door and got in. She closed the door as she said, “ You not telling me is making me scared. “

David looked then pulled out onto the street, “ I didn't want to say it where anyone else could hear. “

“ Well now they can't so please tell me, “ Mary-Margret said.

David looked like he was thinking then he sighed, “ I got to Mr. Gold's house and looked around outside. When I went to try to get in, his assistant showed up. I convinced him to let me in and we searched the house together. “

“ Frederick helped you? “ Mary-Margret remembered the man. He had helped Emma many times, probably under request from Mr. Gold.

“ Yeah, “ David nodded. “ He knows about the dagger but he has no interest in it... Other than keeping it away from Regina and Cora. He said he hasn't seen it since Emma got kidnapped. “

“ So he doesn't know where it is now? “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Not at all, “ David shook his head. He frowned, “ But I did find something while we were over there. “

Mary-Margret scooted closer. She was almost scared to ask but knew she would have to, “ What did you find? “

“ We went upstairs, “ David said. “ All the doors were open except one. It was locked. Mr. Dove got it open. “

Mary-Margret waited for David to finish but he didn't. She touched his arm, “ What did you find, David? “

David glanced at her and exhaled heavily, “ He's made a nursery for the twins. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ A nursery? “ She whispered.

David nodded, “ He's got everything you could think of. Cribs, rocking chairs, a changing table... Everything. “

“ But I thought... “ Mary-Margret started.

“ We thought wrong, “ David cut her off. “ I think he's got other plans. “

Mary-Margret frowned, “ You think he's going to TAKE the twins and raise them himself? “

“ What else can I think? “ David replied. 

Mary-Margret closed her eyes, “ Oh God... I wish Emma would call us back. “

**

**

Mr. Gold walked ahead of Emma, Neal and Henry as they headed back to Neal's apartment. There had been very little conversation between them while they ate their ice cream, Neal and Henry doing a lot of the talking. He asked how the child was in school and Henry told him he was doing well. He then asked questions about what Henry liked and what he did not.

Once they were finished eating, they headed out again. Emma had remained silent and stayed behind, looking like she was lost in thought. He wasn't surprised because he had given her a lot to think about. He wanted her to be totally sure of her feelings about Neal before they proceeded with what they had started.

They were almost to the apartment when Henry turned and looked at Neal, drawing Mr. Gold's attention to him “ So... Neal... Do you think we could take the subway? “

Neal blinked then said, “ Yeah, sure. Of course. Let's go get that camera. “

Henry darted ahead, reaching the door of the apartment building. Mr. Gold pushed himself forward, opening the door as the child reached for it. Henry gave him a sideways look but said nothing as he headed for the security gate. He then looked at Neal with a big smile, “ Come on. “

“ Okay, “ Neal caught up and punched in the code to open the gate.

Henry smiled at him againand they both headed up the stairs. Mr. Gold walked towards it to followbut the gate clicked shut. He turned to Emma, “ You've been rather quiet. “

Emma sighed, “ Yeah. Look... I had to thinkand we need to talk. “

Mr. Gold placed his cane in front of him and rested his hands on the handle, “ About? “

Emma shoved her hands in her coat pockets, “ Gold, I asked Neal to come back to Storybrooke with us. “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ You have? “

Emma nodded, “ I thought about what you said and you're right. If I keep him from his father, he just might run away to be with him. If Neal comes home with us, he can spend time with him and... “

“ Henry will be close if Neal hurts him, “ Mr. Gold knew where she was going with her words.

Emma blinked then nodded, “ Yeah. I'm just scared he will and I don't want it to happen with me hundreds of miles away. I want to be there for him if he gets hurt. “

“ That is commendable but your son is growing up and he will need to learn how to handle things on his own, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Has Neal agreed to your proposition? “

Emma shook her head, “ No, not yet. “

He arched an eyebrow, “ Is there another reason? “

“ What other reason could I have? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ To make sure that you really no longer have feelings for him before we continue? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma took her hands out of her pockets and put them on his as she stared deep into his eyes, “ Gold. I think... I think I understand what you're trying to do here. “

“ And that is? “ He stared back. She looked like the words were taking a lot for her to say. The way she held his hands told him the same.

Emma took a deep breath, “ You've lost everyone that you've ever dared to loveand you're scared you're going... You're going to lose me too. So, instead of losing me... You're protecting yourself by trying to get me to leave on my own. “

Mr. Gold blinked, her words striking a chord deep in his heart. Her words were painfully true. He had lost his father, Muriel, Milah, Baelfire and Belle. There was someone else on that list but even thinking her name saddened him, recalling how she had used him to get something she wanted and tossed him aside once she had it.

He was afraid he would lose Emma as well with the father of her child back in the picture. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she had once loved him very deeply and hoped to have a future with him. Nothing she could do could hide it though she made her best attempts to keep him from seeing. “ Emma... “ He whispered, a lump rising up in his throat.

“ Shh, “ She lifted her right hand to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. “ I told you. I don't feel anything for him anymore. I'm with youand that's how it is. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes as Emma leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back, “ Aren't you scared we'll be seen? “

“ No, “ Emma whispered. “ Henry knowsand Neal needs to know too. “

“ How do you think he will take such news? “ His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying how good it felt to have her so close to him.  He didn't know how he would be able to keep away from her once they returned to Storybrooke.  He hoped the situation with Cora would be resolved quickly so he wouldn't have to.  


“ I don't knowbut he'll have to deal with it, “ Emma murmured as she kissed him again. 

He let her lips go, “ When are we going to tell him? “

“ After he decides if he staying or going, “ Emma replied. She leaned forward to take his lips again but stopped when the sound of the front door opening startled her.

Mr. Gold opened his eyes just in time to see Emma suddenly fall sideways and let out a surprised shout. She had been pushed to the ground by none other than Hook. He had murder written all over his face as he glared at him. Hook lunged at him, shoving back against the security gate as Emma struggled to her feet.

It was all going so fast, he could do nothing to defend himself as Hook plunged his hook into his chest and stabbed him in the chest, narrowly missing his heart. He grunted, the horrible pain causing his legs to go out from under him and making him slide down the gate to the floor. “ Tick tock... Time's up, crocodile, “ He hissed as he lifted his hook to take a second stab.

He stared up at Hook, feeling more helpless than he ever had in his life. Without his magic, he was nothing and at the mercy of the man that was above him. “ You took Milah... My love... My happiness, “ He continued. “ And for that, I now take your life. “

Emma let out a guttural cry, slamming something over Hook's head. He crumpled to the floor, the force of the blow knocking him unconscious. She quickly tossed the umbrella stand she held away and knelt in front of him. “ Gold... Are you alright? “

He gasped for air as he lifted his shaking hands to his chest so he could open his shirt. He had to see how bad the wound was for himself. “ What the Hell is going on down here? “ Neal shouted as he came down the stairs.

“ One of Gold's enemies found us, “ Emma looked over at Hook as he continued to open his shirt. The pain was making it nearly impossible but he was determined to see.

Neal looked over and frowned, “ Hook. “

Emma looked at Neal and furrowed her brow, “ Wait... You know him? “

Neal didn't reply, returning his attention to Mr. Gold. He reached into his shirt, his fingers covered in blood when he pulled them back. “ Oh crap... That looks bad. “

The front door opened again, Emma turning to see who was coming. Mr. Gold looked past her to see Baelfire standing there, stunned by the scene before him. His eyes went to Neal's bloody fingers then to Hook and finally to him. “ Papa? “ He whispered.

“ Bae... “ Mr. Gold gasped.

“ What happened? “ Baelfire moved closer, his eyes never leaving him.

“ Hook stabbed your dad, “ Emma said as he knelt down. “ We need to take him some place we can get a better look. “

Neal stood up, “ Let's go to my apartment. I have first aid stuff there. “

Emma let out a nervous chuckle, “ This is going to take more than first aid. “

“ We can at least stop the bleeding, “ Neal pointed out.

Emma nodded, “ Then that's a good idea. Let's get him upstairs. “

  
  



	35. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Baelfire take care of Hook and talk. Mary-Margret and David enlist the help of an old friend. Emma finds out there's trouble at home. David and Mary-Margret search for the dagger and find it.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Emma watched as Neal helped Mr. Gold to his feet. He was gasping in painand his shirt had a large blood stain on it. He glanced at Baelfire as Neal punched the security code into the gate. Emma watched as Baelfire turned away, obviously not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Mr. Gold's face was twisted with painand he was sweating a little, something that seemed odd to Emma for only a stab wound. Emma watched Neal as he helped Mr. Gold through the gate then up the stairs. She wondered how Henry would react to the shock of seeing Mr. Gold in such a state, hoping it wouldn't frighten him too badly. The feeling she was being watched herself drew her attention to Baelfire.

His eyes were fixed on her, like he was studying her closely. He kept his gaze on her as he nodded towards Hook, “ What are we going to do about him? “

“ We need to lock him up somewhere, “ Emma replied as she looked around the lobby. Baelfire's scrutiny was making her uneasy. He seemed very interested in her... Almost too interested. His brown eyes were so similar to Mr. Gold's, piercing and contemplating like he could right through her.

His unwavering gaze made her wonder just what was going on in his mind. She shifted her eyes to a narrow hallway that had a sign above it that read 'Tenant Storage'. “ Let's go over there. “

“ Looks like our best bet. “ Baelfire said, taking his attention off of her. He stepped closer when she leaned down to pick Hook up, “ Hey... Hey. Let me do that. You're in no condition... “

“ No condition to do... “ Emma frowned at him as she stood up. She realized what he was getting at and where Henry had got his loose lips from. “ Oh crap. Neal told you, didn't he? “

Baelfire nodded once, “ He mentioned it. Besides, you're a lady. You shouldn't have to carry him. He's probably pretty heavy. “

Emma snorted, “ I'm stronger than I look. “

“ Just let me do it, okay? We haven't got time to argue about this, “ Baelfire replied sharply. “ There's no telling how long he'll be out. “

“ True. Can you manage him by yourself though? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She was doubtful, Baelfire's lithe physique making her question his ability. He was built like his fatherbut she knew Mr. Gold was stronger than he looked.

“ Of course I can, “ Baelfire replied and moved towards Hook. He knelt down and pulled the pirate into a sitting position before getting him over his shoulder. He slowly got to his feet, waiting for his balance to adjust. He looked at Emma, “ Got him. “

Emma blinked, “ You look like you've done that before. “

Baelfire looked at the floor, “ A few times, yeah. He's not light so could we hurry this up? “

“ Right, “ Emma nodded and headed towards the storage area, Baelfire following her. They walked until they reached a door marked 'Storage' and stopped in front of it. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Mr. Gold's lock picking tools. She had taken them at the hotel to keep him from using them again in case he decided to use them again.

Baelfire snorted, “ Do you always carry those? “

“ No, but your father does, “ Emma said as she started working the lock. “ Neal taught me how to do a few things. “

“ Like pick locks? “ Baelfire arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, “ And pockets. “

Baelfire shook his head, “ You're going to be in a lot of trouble when he finds out. He doesn't like people messing with his things. “

The lock clicked openand Emma glanced at him, “ I really don't think he cares about that right now. Come on. Let's take care of Hook so we can go to your dad. “

Baelfire said nothing as he carried Hook into the room, Emma switching on a solitary light bulb overhead. The storage room was packed with boxes and odd pieces of this and that. Baelfire saw a chair towards the back of the room and carried Hook to it, setting him down on it. As he did, a folded paper fell out of Hook's coat.

Baelfire picked it upand he opened it up. He furrowed his brow, “ It looks like a map. “

“ Of what? “ Emma walked over.

“ I don't know but let's get him tied up then we can look at it, “ Baelfire folded it up again and handed it to Emma.

Emma unfolded it, “ Just give me a moment... “

Baelfire looked over her shoulder, “ We haven't got time for this. “

“ If he wakes up, I'll hit him again. Let me just look at this, “ Emma looked at him.

Baelfire backed off, “ Fine. Fine. “

Emma looked at the paper to find it was a map. Storybrooke was clearly marked as well as their location. “ He sailed here... But how? “

“ On his ship, “ Baelfire said. “ Come on. We need to hurry. “

“ I guess that makes sense, “ Emma folded the map and tucked it in her coat as she spotted an open box. She went to it with the hope there was something they could use.

“ What are you doing? “ He panted.

“ Looking for something to tie him up with, “ Emma said. She found an extension cord and decided to use it. She really wanted to strangle Hook with it for what he had done but couldn't with Baelfire in the room. She closed her eyes and her hand around the bundle as she fought back a lump in her throat, the thought of life without Mr. Gold sending a cold, sad feeling through her.

“ You okay? “ Baelfire asked after she had been silent and still for a few moments.

She inhaled deeply to get herself together before she tossed the cord to him, “ This is the best I can find. “

Baelfire unwound it, Emma turning back to the box to find a bundle of heavy zip ties as he started to tie Hook to the chair. “ So you think this will be enough to hold him? “

“ We just need him tied up long enough to come up with a plan, “ Emma replied as she walked over. She went to the side of the chair and started to zip tie Hook's arms behind him. She paused, her eyes focusing on his bloody hook. Her stomach knotted at the sight of Mr. Gold's blood... The same blood that a smidgen of which ran through her veins.

“ Is something wrong? “ Baelfire asked, looking concerned.

She swallowed and nodded, “ No... No. I was just noticing how much blood is on his hook. He stabbed your dad pretty deep. “

“ Yeah. He did. Here, “ Baelfire put his hand out. “ Give me some ties. I'll do his legs. “

“ Great, “ Emma nodded as she handed him four ties. She watched as he knelt down, a question coming to her mind. She had been certain she would never see him again. “ Why did you come back? Did you change your mind about talking to Gold? “

Baelfire blinked at the name Emma used for his father, like it confused him for a moment. He then frowned, “ No. I came back to talk to you. “

“ Me? “ Emma looked confused. She couldn't think of a reason why unless he suspected something. She wasn't going to offer anything up though. “ Why me? “

“ Neal told me about you, “ Baelfire said as he laced a zip tie around Hook's right leg and secured it to the leg of the chair. He glanced at her as he did put a second around it to be safe, “ He said that you've made more than one deal with my father and... Well, that other thing. “

Emma nodded once, “ Yeah. So? “

Baelfire secured the second zip tie and looked up at her, “ Whatever those deals are for, you don't have to fulfill them. “

“ How can you even say that when you don't know what those deals are? “ Emma replied. She hadn't really told Neal what the deals were aboutand Henry didn't know either. She had promised to take care of herself, knowing the price she paid would be to herself more than it would be to him. The other deal was pretty much moot since they would not be able to spend time together once they returned to Storybrooke.

“ I don't have to know what they're for. I know my father... He wants something precious, “ Baelfire secured Hook's left leg as he spoke. He looked at her, “ So, do YOU want to tell me what the deals are for? “

“ It's none of your business, “ Emma said. She was afraid if she did tell him anything, she would reveal more about her relationship with Mr. Gold than she wanted to at that moment. She wasn't certain if she could trust Baelfire so soon. “ I think you care more about what he wants in return if I don't make good on them. “

Baelfire stood up, “ Maybe I am. Look, I know my fatherand I've seen what he can do to people. He may not be able to do anything right now but once you go home and he has his magic back, he can destroy you if he doesn't get what he wants. I just wanted to ask him to release you from the deals before you do go home. “

“ If he lives long enough, “ Emma said. “ What were you going to offer him in return? “

“ That's MY business, “ Baelfire replied. “ Don't worry about it. “

Emma rolled her eyes, not pleased with his secrecy. It seemed like he didn't trust her too much either. “ Look... We need to get out of here before Hook wakes up and we need to see how bad your dad's injuries are. If they're as bad as they look, you may have nothing to worry about. “

Baelfire took a step back, “ True. Let's go check on him. “

Emma walked to the door, looking back at Hook. “ That should hold him long enough for us to make a plan. “

“ Hopefully, “ Baelfire said. He then followed Emma out of the storage room, waiting as she closed the door behind her. They walked to the lobby, Emma frowning when they reached the security gate. “ What's wrong? “ He asked.

“ I don't know the code, “ Emma replied. She had been too concerned for Mr. Gold to watch Neal put it in and she wasn't about to jam down all the buttons like Mr. Gold had the day before.

Baelfire stepped up to the panel, “ Here. I do. I'm over here a lot. Almost every day, if you must know. “

Emma picked up Mr. Gold's cane as he pushed the buttonsand the gate buzzed. She was certain he had been there the night Mr. Gold had used the globe after that comment. “ So you and Neal are pretty good friends? “

“ He's the only friend I have, “ Baelfire said quietly as he opened the gate. He looked at Emma, “ Ladies first. “

Emma nodded, heading for the stairs. They climbed them silently, reaching Neal's apartment quickly. She reached for the door, finding it unlocked. She pushed the door open to find Neal and Henry had barely got to the room themselves, Neal putting Mr. Gold down on his couch.

“ I'll go get the first aid kit, “ Baelfire said as he walked past her. He did not look at his father as he headed for the bathroom.

“ I found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. He won't cause anyone else any problems, “ Emma said as she turned her attention to Neal. She reached into her coat and pulled out the map, “ And get this. He had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here. “

“ How did he get a pirate ship into New York? “ Neal asked.

“ It's cloaked, “ Emma said as she moved towards Henry. He was peeking around the corner, standing back in Neal's bedroom and looking frightened. She handed him Mr. Gold's cane. “ Henry... He's not going to hurt any of us. “

“ But is Mr. Gold going to be okay? “ Henry asked as he took it. He looked genuinely scared for him, like he had completely forgotten he was angry with them.

Neal looked at him, “ Henry... He's going to be fine. “

Baelfire returned, handing the first aid kit to Neal before walking to the window and leaning against it. Baelfire kept his distance, watching as Neal tended to his father. It was like he only wanted to observe and not get involved as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Emma could tell he was a little frightened as well.

“ I'm going to boil some water, “ Neal motioned to the stove.

Emma watched as Neal stripped off his coat as Mr. Gold continued to open his shirt, his hands trembling as he did. “ I'll get some towels, “ She said as she headed for the bathroom and Henry walked out into the room.

She took off her coat and laid it on the bed. She reached for her cell phone to find it was dead, realizing she had forgotten to charge it after calling Mary-Margret the night before. She rolled her eyes then froze when she heard Henry as he said, “ Mr. Gold... Are you alright? “

“ You stay away from me, “ She heard Mr. Gold hiss. “ You caused this. You brought us back here. You did it. “

“ Leave him alone! “ Baelfire said sharply. “ Don't blame the kid! “

“ Don't tell me what to do! “ Mr. Gold growled in return. “ If we had only left last night... “

“ This still would have happened! “ Baelfire cut him off. “ Hook's been after you for a long time. Neal's kid has nothing to do with any of it! “

Emma rushed back to the living room to see what was happening. She could tell Mr. Gold was mad and wanted to stop him before he took his anger out on her son or his own. He was not happy about staying an extra dayand she could see how he would blame Henry and Baelfire. She walked to Henry as she held out her cell phone, “ Hey kid... The battery's dead. Go in the other room and see if you can find a charger. “

“ O-okay, “ Henry said, his voice trembling a little. He was already scaredbut Mr. Gold's outburst had frightened him more.

Neal went back to Mr. Gold, a wet rag in his hand. He wiped at the wound and frowned, “ We have to get him to an ER fast. “

Emma knew that wasn't going to fly. Mr. Gold hated hospitalsand she knew the nurses would probably call the cops. She really was in no mood to explain how Mr. Gold had been stabbed by a pirate because of a centuries old vendetta. Such a story would have her in a padded cell by nightfall while Henry was taken into protective custody or given to Neal.

Emma moved closer, noticing the wound had a strange green foam around it. Mr. Gold touched it and brought his fingers up to get a closer look. “ It's pointless, “ He gasped.

“ What the Hell is that? “ Emma stared at the foam. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She felt a presence at her back, knowing Baelfire had moved closer to see it himself.

“ It's poison, “ Mr. Gold gasped. “ It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world. It's not from here. “

Mr. Gold lay his head against the couch, looking like he was about to resign himself to dying. “ Hey, hey, “ Neal reached for him. “ There's got to be some way we can save you. “

Emma was surprised that Neal was so concerned. Just the day before, he had been calling Mr. Gold evil and wanted her to get away from him. Mr. Gold gasped, “ There isn't. “

Emma knew of one way they could save himbut it wasn't in New York. She took a deep breath, “ Storybrooke. There's magic there now. We gotta get him back. “

“ Wait, “ Baelfire stepped around Emma and turned to her. “ You can't go back there. “

“ We have to, “ Emma glared at him. “ He'll die if we don't. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Maybe that's what's supposed to happen. Maybe he's supposed to die and take his curse with him. “

Emma narrowed her eyes.  He had almost looked like he had cared when he had found out he had been hurtbut he was back to being cold towards his father.  “ It's not. I... I need him! “

“ Why? “ Baelfire asked.

Emma stammered, thinking of a reason besides the children and her own needs. She thought of her fledgling powers and how no one else could help her with them.“ Without him, I can't... I can't reach my full potential. He's supposed to help me with my magic. “

“ You don't need him! “ Baelfire glared back at her. “ He's going to trick you! He tricks everyone! He'll twist you and use you for his own evil purposes! “

Emma stared back but said nothing. She knew she couldn't say anything else without having to reveal details she preferred not to divulge to Baelfire or Neal. She wanted to tell them on different terms, not under duress. She had almost figured out how she would tell Neal when Hook appeared and ruined everything.

“ Stop fighting, “ Mr. Gold gasped. “ It's not worth it. You could be putting the children in danger. “

“ What do you care about her kids anyway? “ Baelfire looked at him. “ Are you going to take them from her if she doesn't make good on her deals? “

Mr. Gold stared at Baelfire then panted, “ Bae... I can't take what is already mine. “

“ Gold! “ Emma looked at him. She had wanted to wait and tell him once the danger had passed. “ Why did you... “

“ What? “ Neal said as he looked at Emma, confusion on his face.

Baelfire gasped, “ The... The babies you're carrying are HIS? “

Emma exhaled, knowing she couldn't deny it since Mr. Gold had said it. She nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ When were you going to tell me? “ Neal asked.

“ When the time was right, “ Emma looked at him then Baelfire. “ Same with you. “

Baelfire turned his back to Emma, “ Oh my God. I can't believe this crap. “

“ We have to get you home, “ Neal put the cloth over the wound and jumped to his feet. He looked more relieved than shocked as the revelation sank in, which puzzled Emma. He pulled out his cell phone, “ I'll get a car. I'll take us. “

“ No, no, no, “ Mr. Gold said. “ We need something faster. The captain's ship. “

Emma looked at him, still shocked he had revealed their secret. She wondered if the poison was affecting his ability to think straight. “ The Jolly Roger instead of a car? “

“ It's the fastest in all the realms, “ Mr. Gold acted like he was trying to get upbut he was too weak.

“ Well that's great but who's going to captain it since the only guy qualified wants you dead? “ Emma asked.

Neal turned to Baelfire, “ You sailed with Hook for a while. Can you do it? “

Baelfire looked at Neal like he had asked him to cut off his own arm. “ What? “

“ Can you sail Hook's ship? “ Emma asked him.

Baelfire looked between them at Mr. Gold, “ I'm not helping him. “

“ Bae, “ Mr. Gold reached for him weakly.

Baelfire turned away, “ I need some air. “

Emma watched as Baelfire walked to the window, opened it and climbed out on the fire escape. She frowned as he then climbed down the ladder that led to the street below...

**

**

Mary-Margret waited anxiously as David drove out to the convent. They were running out of options for finding Rumplestiltskin's daggerbut they knew they had to before Regina and Cora did. The truck had barely stopped when Mary-Margret opened her door and jumped out, Mother Superior darting down the steps as David got out on his side. Mary-Margret moved towards her, “ Mother Superior... We need your help. “

“ I know. Something's wrong. I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled, “ Mother Superior looked and sounded shaken.

“ That's why we're here, “ David said. “ Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's dagger. “

Mother Superior gasped, “ So they can control The Dark One? “

“ We're hoping your magic can find the dagger first, “ Mary-Margret said. She was hopeful though she had seen his magic repel fairy magic before. The tiny bit of it that resided in Emma did not react well whenever they were close to the convent, the last time rendering Emma unable to even stand on the porch. “ Please, Mother Superior. You're our only hope. “

Mother Superior nodded, “ I'll see what I can do. “

**

**

Emma sat down across from Mr. Gold as he struggled to sit up. She reached for himbut he halted her with a glance. He panted, “ Don't touch me. The poison... If you accidentally touch my wound... It could go through your skinand you'll be doomed too. “

“ Sorry, “ Emma pulled her hands back. “ I was just trying to help. “

Neal was still on the phone, cursing under his breath as he dialednumber after number without answer. Emma looked at him, “ What are you doing? “

“ Still trying to get us a car. I don't know many people with one and the ones I do know aren't answering their phones, “ Neal replied.

“ We have a ship, “ Emma said. “ Why do we need a car? “

“ We still have to get our asses to the ship, “ Neal replied as he glanced at Mr. Gold. “ And then I have to figure out how to sail the damn thing since Baelfire bailed on us. “

Emma returned her attention to find he had fallen against the back of the couch. He clutched the cloth to his wound with his left handand his right shook as he gasped for air and shook with chills. It made her heart hurt to see him in such shapeand it hurt even worse to know she could do nothing to help him. She turned back to Neal, “ So how do you know Hook? “

“ It's a long story, “ Neal replied. “ The short version is I rescued Baelfire from him. That's how I recognized him. Baelfire spent more time with him than me though. He was taken captive after he was abandoned on his ship. “

“ So you were both in Neverland? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Neal nodded, “ This world wasn't Baelfire's first stop. He'll have to tell you the whole story. If it had been, we'd both be a couple of hundred years old by now. “

Emma turned away and sighed. She knew that in itself would be a mind blowing story. Neal's phone rang, Emma turned back to him as he got it back out, “ That should be our ride. Hang tight. “

Emma rubbed her forehead, feeling like a headache was coming on. She hated getting them since she couldn't take anything for them. She would just have to suffer through it. She heard footsteps from the bedroom, looking up to find Henry was coming towards her with her phone in his hand.

“ You need to see this, “ He said, his eyes wide with panic.

“ What is it, kid? “ Emma looked down at the phone.

“ It's a text from David and Mary-Margret, “ Henry handed her the phone. “ You need to read it... Now. “

Emma looked at the phone, reading the message to herself. She sighed and looked at Mr. Gold, “ Bad news, Gold. “

“ What? “ He kept his eyes closed. “ Worse than incurable poison? “

Emma took a deep breath as she put her left hand on her left hip, “ I don't know. You tell me. Do you have a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power? “

“ You know I do, “ Mr. Gold hissed as he cracked his eyes open. “ Get to your point. “

“ Cora's after it. The only way for me to stop her is to have David and Mary-Margret get to it first, “ Emma said firmly. She knew about the daggerbut she had never really seen it up close, unless seeing it through a magic mirror counted as up close. Perdita had stolen it and used it to take Mr. Gold straight to Regina.

She had watched the events unfold as she was being held by Jefferson in the mausoleum. All she really knew for sure was it had found its way back into Mr. Gold possessionand he had re-hidden it after escaping from Regina. Mr. Gold cracked a painful smile, “ Let Cora try. “

“ You can't be seriously willing to risk this, “ Emma was shocked that he wasn't more eager to stop the witch. “ Not when we're so close to going back to Storybrooke. “

“ Listen, Emma... That dagger has not left my possession for centuries, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma snorted, “ Except for a few hours. “

“ TWO hours, “ Mr. Gold firmly intoned. “ I quickly retrieved itand I have held onto it since. It's not about to leave my possession now. “

Emma looked at Henry, not sure of Mr. Gold's words. He wasn't there so he couldn't know that for sure. She looked at him again before getting up and sitting down next to him on the couch. She looked into his half-open eyes, “ Here's the thing. You're dying. “

Mr. Gold turned his head away and closed his eyes like he didn't want to hear it. Emma continued, “ And right now, we are your best hope. You've always wanted me to trust you. Well, now it's your turn to trust me. “

Mr. Gold let out a hard sigh, “ But this is... “

“ This is something we're going to do together, “ Emma cut him off. She glanced at Henry before she looked at him again, “ As a family. “

**

**

David, Mary-Margret and Mother Superior stood outside the pawn shop. He frowned and looked at Mother Superior then Mary-Margret, “ Do you think he would really keep it in such an obvious place? “

“ It is where he keeps all his magical artifacts, “ Mother Superior replied.

Mary-Margret returned his expression, “ Where else could he hide it? “

David shook his head, “ I don't know. “

“ So let's try here, “ Mary-Margret said. She waved to the door, “ Try it. “

“ I don't think he would have left it unlocked, “ David said.

“ Then break a window and open it from the inside, “ Mary-Margret offered. “ We have to find that dagger or we're all going to be in trouble. “

“ More than you can imagine, “ Mother Superior added.

“ Fine. I'll break in, “ David sighed. He went to the truck and got out a hammer from the cab. He walked back to the shop, eying the door carefully. He was about to move closer so he could break one of door windows out when Mother Superior gasped. He turned to her, “ What? “

“ It's protected by magic, “ She said. “ You won't be able to get close to it with that. It will bounce right off. “

“ Then what can we do? “ David asked.

Mother Superior pulled out her magic wand from her cloak, “ Use magic against it. “

David looked at Mary-Margretand she nodded, “ Okay. Let's do it. “

Mother Superior concentrated as she pointed her wand at the shop. A gust of wind rose up, blowing some dead leaves around as the wand sparkled with magic. Her grip on the wand tightened before there was an intense crackle of magic. She gasped in pain, releasing her grip and sending the wand clattering to the ground.

She panted, David looking over to see her palm looked like it had been burned. She shook her hand as she said, “ He's cast a very powerful protection spell... One that repels fairy magic. “

“ Well, “ Mary-Margret stammered. “ We need to try something equally powerful. “

David stared at the shop, thinking. There had to be something important in the shop for Mr. Gold to use such a powerful spell to protect it. He looked at Mother Superior, “ Dark magic? “

Mother Superior scoffed, “ Dear... You don't know what you're saying. “

“ Cora can't get that dagger, “ Mary-Margret shook her head. “ If dark magic is the only thing that can break that spell, we need to make an exception and use it... Just like you told me once before. “

Mother Superior looked at Mary-Margret, confused by her words. She shook her head as she said, “ I never told you any such thing. “

Mary-Margret glanced at David and leaned closer to Mother Superior. She spoke quietlybut David heard every word. She sighed, “ Look... I kept your secret. “

Mother Superior still looked confused and appalled by the suggestion that she had ever said such a thing. David's cell phone rang, interrupting the women. “ Everybody hold on, “ David said as he pulled his phone out. He flipped it open and answered after looking at the caller ID.

“ Emma? “ He said.

“ Yeah, “ Emma replied. “ I got your message and... Well, he told me where to find the dagger. “

David plugged his right ear to cut down the street noises. He wanted to be able to hear Emma clearly. “ He told you where it is? “

“ He did, “ Emma said firmly. “ When he came back to town from being away, he needed some place new to hide it. David, he hid it in the clock tower. It's tied to one of the clock hands. “

David blinked and turned to look down the street, “ Did he say which one? “

“ The minute hand, “ Emma said. “ Hey look. We've got problems of our own on this end so I'm going to have to let you go. “

“ Problems? “ David furrowed his brow. “ What kind of problems? “

“ Too much to talk about right now, “ Emma said.

“ Is Henry okay? “ David asked.

“ Yeah and the twins are too, “ Emma replied. “ We can talk about it when we get home. “

“ When ARE you coming home? “ David really wanted to know. There was only so much they could do without Emma... Or Mr. Gold as much as he hated to admit it.

“ Soon, “ Emma said. “ Soon. I got to go. “

“ Emma? “ David said, but it was too late. She had hung up. He snapped his phone closed and looked at Mary-Margret.

She reached for him, “ What did she say? “

David looked around to make sure no one was around. He then leaned closer to Mary-Margret, “ The dagger is in the clock tower. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Did he say where? “

“ Tied to the minute hand, “ David nodded. He looked at Mother Superior, “ Can you hang around and give us a hand? “

Mother Superior stepped back, “ I would not be able to get close to such an artifact. I'm sorry. “

David sighed, “ It's okay. We'll let you know when we have it. “

“ Please do, “ Mother Superior said. “ Now, I have to go. There are preparations that need to be made incase it falls into the wrong hands. “

David quirked his mouth, “ We'll do our best to keep it from doing that. “

“ Then good luck, “ Mother Superior said. “ You better hurry. “

David nodded and took Mary-Margret by the hand. The tower was close enough they could get to it on foot. They walked quickly, stopping after they crossed the street and reached the front doors of the library. David pulled on one to find it was locked.

Mary-Margret let out a distressed noise, “ How do we get inside? “

David motioned around the corner, “ There's a door in the back. I took Ruby through it when the townspeople were hunting her. “

“ Do you think it will be open? “ Mary-Margret ask as he tugged her along.

“ If not, I can break it down. It would be better to break in there instead of the front, “ David said. They ran down the side of the building, turning when they reached the corner. David let go of Mary-Margret's hand when they reached the back door.

She held her breath as he tried the knob, whining when it was locked. “ Now what? “

“ I told you, “ David replied. He backed up and took a running start. He slammed his shoulder into the door as hard as he could, the flimsy lock giving way almost instantly. He sighed as he rubbed his shoulder, “ Well... That was easier than I thought it would be. “

“ Are you okay? “ Mary-Margret reached for him.

He nodded, “ Yeah. It'll just hurt for a couple of days. Let's worry about the dagger for now. “

“ Right, “ Mary-Margret nodded and ducked inside.

David followed her, flipping on the lights as the door closed. He got ahead of Mary-Margret as he looked for a way to the tower. He hadn't been inside the building that many times so he had to guess. He saw a door marked 'Stairs' and pointed to it.

“ Do you think it's those stairs? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ We won't know until we look, “ David said. He went to the door and opened it. He felt around for a light switch, finding one. He silently climbed the stairs two at a time as Mary-Margret followed. He waited her to catch up when they reached a door.

It wasn't markedbut David tried it anyway. He reached for the knob, turning it and pushing the door open. He blinked when he saw the room looked like an empty version of Mr. Gold's shop. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, the display cases that were there covered in dust, the carpet ridged and faded with age.

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Oh my God... “

“ What? “ David turned to her.

“ This is where Emma fell, “ Mary-Margret moved past him.

“ Fell? “ David was confused. “ When did she fall? “

Mary-Margret waved her hand, “ A long time ago. When she was investigating those robberies. “

“ Oh, “ David remembered something about the Clarissa Clairemont case but he had been with Kathryn at the time and only knew the details that had been printed in 'The Daily Mirror'. “ Mary-Margret, we have to find the dagger. “

“ I know, “ Mary-Margret scanned the room then pointed to a door across from them. “ Let's see if that door leads to more stairs. “

David nodded, “ Right. “

They walked across the room carefully, avoiding the ridges in the carpet. They reached the doorand David opened it. Mary-Margret put her hand up, “ Listen. “

David held his breath, the uniform sound of gears working reaching his ears. “ Bingo, “ He muttered. He looked at Mary-Margret, “ We found it. “

Mary-Margret reached out and touched his arm, “ Wait. “

David turned back to her, “ What do you mean wait? We haven't got time. “

“ I know we don't but I was just thinking... When we get the dagger... “ Mary-Margret looked like she was having a hard time saying the words.

“ What? “ David replied.

Mary-Margret took a deep breath then whispered, “ Do you think we should use it to... To make Rumplestiltskin agree to give up any ideas he has about taking the babies? “

David gasped, “ You mean use it to control him? “

“ Just where Emma's concerned, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ Please... You said it yourself. You think he's going to take the babies. “

David frowned, remembering how he had found the nursery earlier in the day. “ Yeah... I did. Let's worry about that after they get home, okay? We need to keep the dagger from Cora first. “

Mary-Margret nodded once, “ Oh... Okay. “

David turned his attention back to the stairs in front of them and started to climb. Through a narrow passageway, he could see the inner workings of the clock tower. He moved faster, knowing Mary-Margret would catch up. He entered the room, heading for a narrow set of metal stairs that led to the clock face.

His eyes focused on the minute hand as it clicked into place, the back of it obscured by the frosted glass. He carefully lifted the piece out to reveal the dagger was just where Mr. Gold had told Emma it was. He glanced over his shoulder to Mary-Margret, “ It's here. “

She let out a sigh of relief as he released it from the clock hand. He scoffed lightly, “ A clever hiding place for a very clever man. “

He pulled it loose and turned to Mary-Margret, handing her the dagger. She stared at it in awe as he moved to look at it as well. “ We did it, “ She said.

“ The Dark One can finally be controlled, “ David said. Though the temptation was great, he knew they would have to use such power wisely. They could make Mr. Gold use his magic for good and stop hurting people. His mind went to the words Mary-Margret had said on the stairs, knowing even that was possible with the dagger in their possession.

He knew it would an awful thing to force him to love their daughterbut it wouldn't be so bad to make him keep the promise he had made. He said he would care for the twins regardless of how things were between themand he was going to hold him to that. Even if he was with Belle, he had a responsibility to Emma and the children he had made with her. David was determined to hold him to itand dagger meant Mr. Gold could not argue.

“ Indeed he can be, “ Cora's voice startled him and Mary-Margret both. They looked to find herand Regina were standing across from them, purple smoke dissipating from around them. It appeared they had been looking for them as well. She smiled smugly, “ But by whom? “

“ Cora, “ Mary-Margret whispered. She glanced at Davidand he knew she had the same question on her mind that he had on his. She didn't have to speak, the flickering worry on her face telling him she wondered if the witch had heard them talking about the babies.

David stepped forward, “ You're too late. “

“ Actually, it seems we found you just in time, “ Cora continued to smile.

Mary-Margret looked at Regina, “ I told you to pick your side carefully. Good has won... Just as it always does. “

Cora laughed, “ I think the day had finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson. “

Cora lifted her hand and cloud of purple smoke rose up behind her. When it cleared, it revealed Johanna. She startled like she was surprised to find herself in the tower, like Cora had snatched her up from her home. Mary-Margret gasped, shocked to see her old friend.

“ Johanna! “ She exclaimed. Johanna looked around like she was still confused by her surroundings.

Cora smiled again, “ You see, in the end it isn't good or evil that wins... Butpower. “

Regina turned to Johanna, plunging her hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. She turned to Mary-Margret and David, smirking. “ Your choice, “ She said.

Mary-Margret gasped in horror at the sight of her friend's heart, David shocked to see such a thing. “ Do not harm her! She has nothing to do with this! “ Mary-Margret pleaded.

“ Of course she does, “ Cora said, a hint of amusement to her voice.

“ Never give up, Snow! Don't give it to them! “ Johanna panted like she was in pain.

“ QUIET HANDMAID! “ Cora barked.

David had enough. He reached for his gun, drawing it and aiming it at Cora's head. “ Mother! Watch out! “ Regina said.

Cora lifted her hand and used magic to fling the gun away. Regina then gave Johanna's heart a squeeze, making her cry out in pain. “ Enough of this, “ Cora said with a slight flourish of her hands. “ Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good. “

Mary-Margret froze, her gaze locked on Cora. “ Those words... Where did you hear those words? “

Cora stared back coldly, “ Where do you think? “

“ The Blue Fairy made me swear to never speak of that candle again, “ Mary-Margret said evenly as she looked like connections were being made in her mind. “ Not because it was a secret... Because it wasn't her. “

Cora put her hand out, “ The dagger dear. “

“ She didn't give me that candle, “ Mary-Margret's voice trembled. “ You did. “

Cora just stared, a hint of a teasing smile on her lips. Mary-Margret gasped, “ My mother wasn't sick at all, was she? “

Cora chuckled, “ Oh, she was quite sick. “

“ You didn't! “ Mary-Margret said. She made a choked sobbing noise as she stammered, “ You killed my mother! “

Cora pointed at her, “ Actually, the candle would have worked. You could have saved her. “

“ But you knew I wouldn't! “ Mary-Margret's voice cracked like she was fighting back tears. “ Why? Why did you take her from me? “

Cora shook her head like Mary-Margret had said something absurd, “ To make my daughter the queen. “

Regina turned and looked at Cora, shocked by her mother's words just as much as Mary-Margret was. She turned to Mary-Margret, glaring at her as she said, “ Hand her the dagger. “

“ No! No! “ Mary-Margret said sharply. “ I will not let you win! Not again! “

Cora remained eerily calm, “ You've already lost your mother. How many connections to her do you have left? “ She motioned to Johanna. “ Not many, I wager. “

David grabbed her left arm. He knew they had an advantage over Corabut that was only if she had not heard them talking about the babies. There was a slim chance that Mr. Gold's love for his children could overpower anything Cora commanded him to do. “ Give her the dagger. We can still win. “

“ No, Snow! It's alright! “ Johanna gasped then cried out when Regina gave her heart another hard squeeze. She doubled over in pain, wailing in agony.

Cora looked at Mary-Margret, ' What would she say if she could see you now? If she wasn't dead? “

David could see Cora's words were affecting Mary-Margret, her eyes filled with tears. Cora put her hand out to her again, “ Dagger dear. “

She looked like she was having a hard time deciding what to do as her friend suffered. She dropped to her knees, throwing the dagger down as she cried out. David felt his heart sink, disappointed Mary-Margret had given in. He looked at Regina and Cora, wishing he could do more.

Cora waved her hand and pulled the dagger up into it with magic. She looked at it closely, admiring it for a second before looking down at Mary-Margret. “ Such a good girl, “ She purred.

Mary-Margret stared up at her, her eyes going to Johanna for a moment before returning to Cora. “ You have what you came for. “

Cora looked at Reginaand Regina smiled in return before she put Johanna's heart back in her chest. Johanna cried out againand Mary-Margret stood to move towards her as David moved towards her too. Johanna stumbled into their outstretched armsbut Cora looked at the little scene with disdain. “ Not quite everything, “ Cora said and waved her arm.

Mary-Margret cried out as David and her could do nothing but watch Johanna fly towards the clock face, shattering the glass. They moved to it as she fell, looking out to find she had landed in a twisted heap to the sidewalk below. Even from so far away, David could tell the fall had been fatal. Mary-Margret gasped silently, the sight rendering her unable to make any noise at all.

She covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes, David closing his own as he tried to figure out how everything had went so wrong. He opened them as Mary-Margret's knees gave way, grabbing her around the waist to keep her from falling. He pulled her away from the broken clock face, holding her shaking body close to his. “ Well there you go, “ Regina said coldly.

David looked at her as she continued, “ See where good gets you? “

David stared at thembut they vanished before he could say anything in return. He held Mary-Margret tighter as hard sobs started to wrack her body...


	36. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Neal go get the car and Emma gets a surprise. Mary-Margret decides she needs to change. Emma, Neal and Henry take Mr. Gold to the pirate ship.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma looked up as Neal walked out of the bedroom. Henry stepped aside so she could look at him. “ So... What's the word? “ She asked.

“ I found a carbut my friend is working, “ Neal said. “ It's just down the street though so it won't take long for us to go get it. “

“ Wait, “ Emma frowned. “ Us? “

“ Yeah. You have to come with me, “ Neal said. “ I can't get it by myself. “

“ Why? “ Emma asked. 

Neal looked to the side and gave her a nervous half grin, “ I just would feel safer if you came along. “

Emma stood up, motioning to Mr. Gold, “ I can't leave him here by himself though. “

“ He won't be, “ Henry said. Emma looked at him, his little face more serious than she had ever seen it before. He looked like he was trying to be brave though his eyes told her he was still scared. “ I can stay with him. “

“ Oh Henry, “ Emma turned to him and put her hands on his shoulders. “ I don't know if I want to leave you here. With Hook in the storage room... “

“ He's tied up, isn't he? “ Henry asked. His hands were shoved in his coat pockets, something that let Emma know he really was unsure about what he was asking to do. It was one of her signature moves when she was determined to do something regardless of how frightened she was.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah... With zip ties and an extension cord. “

“ And he doesn't know which apartment we're in, right? “ Henry prodded.

Emma thought about it then nodded, “ Yeah but he could tear this place apart looking for Gold. “

Henry frowned, “ And he could just leave, thinking we took him out of here as quickly as we could. “

Neal touched Emma's right shoulder, “ He's right you know. Look, we won't be away that long. Ten minutes tops. Come on. “

Emma closed her eyes, “ I... I would just feel safer if I knew he had some way to defend himself. “

“ I do, “ Henry said. Emma opened her eyes to see him walk over to where he had put down Mr. Gold's cane. He picked it up, “ I have this. All I really need to do is get in one good shot to his head. “

Emma had handled the cane a few times herself, knowing the weight of it made it a formidable weapon. She recalled how much damage it had done to Moe French. He had suffered a concussion, a fractured arm, a cracked rib and some nerve damage as a result of the beating he had gotten from Mr. Gold. She also knew that Henry was strong so he could wield it well enough to hurt Hook if he needed to.

“ So? “ Henry raised his eyebrows.

“ It's only going to be ten minutes, Emma, “ Neal said quietly. “ We could have been half way there by now. “

Emma looked to Mr. Gold. He was still slumped against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and pain tainting his features. He was sweating profuselyand it seemedbreathing was taking a lot of effort. She was so scared to leave him alone, not knowing how long the poison would take to work its way through his system. 

She knew she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him while they were away. She moved towards him, “ Gold... “

“ Go, Emma. It needs to be done, “ He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. “ The longer you tarry is one less minute I will live. “

Emma nodded, knowing it was true. She took a deep breath, “ I promise we'll come back as soon as we can. “

“ Henry is a brave boy, “ He closed his eyes again. “ I know he can protect me. “

Emma looked at Henry, “ We'll be right back. “

“ Okay, “ Henry nodded.

Emma leaned down and kissed his forehead before glancing at Mr. Gold. She wanted to give him a kiss goodbye but thought better of it. He didn't want her touching him, scared it would be enough to poison her as well. She looked at Neal, “ Okay. Let's go. “

Neal nodded once and opened the door, ushering her out. They went downstairs quickly, Neal darting ahead of her as they reached the security gate. He opened itand she walked through, stopping at the door as he caught up. He opened the doorand she stepped out onto the sidewalk, turning to him.

The way he had reacted when he found out she was with pregnant with Mr. Gold's children had puzzled herbut she had other things on her mind and couldn't ask them at the time. Neal touched her arm and pointed down the street, “ This way. Follow me. “

“ Neal, “ Emma said as she walked behind him. He seemed agitated and eager to get to the car. She wanted to get there toobut his excitement seemed strange to her.

“ Yeah? “ He glanced at her.

“ About that back at the apartment, “ Emma motioned over her shoulder.

Neal put his left hand up, “ Let's focus on getting the car, okay? “

Emma rolled her eyes. She was having a hard time talking anyway. Neal was walking fastand she had to practically jog to keep up. “ Where are we going anyway? “

Neal looked up at the street signs, “ Should be just one more block west. “

“ Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook? “ She thought of an easier question for him to answer.

“ I don't know. He made his way to New York. I'm sure he can make his way out of a storage room. You have a problem with leaving him behind? I sure don't, “ Neal glanced at her.

“ Sure that you've done it before, “ Emma said with a slight tone of bitterness.

“ Great, “ Neal said. “ That's taken care of. “

She decided to just go for it and ask the real question that had been nagging at her. “ I have to admit... After some of the things you said last night about Mr. Gold, I'm surprised you're rallying to his side like this. “

“ That was before I knew that you two were together and I can't let him die... Not if he means as much to you as it looks like he does, “ Neal sounded a little hurt towards the end of the sentence. He looked at her, “ And if he really is supposed to help you become what you're supposed to be. “

“ So you're okay with us being together now after you said he was evil last night? “ Emma asked. She recalled how Neal had told her that she needed to get away from Mr. Gold as soon as she could.

“ I wouldn't be getting us a car and volunteering to sail a ship to get home if I weren't, “ Neal chuckled nervously. He then quirked his mouth, “ And I'll get to spend more time with my boy. “

Emma smiled. It seemed Neal had more of a heart than she gave him credit for. She knew it would mean a lot to Henry as well. “ Maybe it will be good for him to have you around... Even if it is only for a visit. “

Neal jogged out ahead of her without responding to her words. He motioned to a car parked along the curb, “ Here's our car. “

Emma looked at the silver SUV as Neal felt around in the driver's side wheel well. “ Please tell me we are not going to hot wire this thing. “

Neal pulled his hand out, dangling a set of keys from his index finger. “ Uh, no. It belongs to a friend, “ He stammered slightly.

Emma sensed something a little off with his explanation, like he wasn't telling her everything. The car looked really expensiveand she knew the person had to be much more than that. “ That's a generous friend, “ Emma scoffed.

“ Yeah... About that, “ Neal looked away then back at her. “ We need to finish our conversation... From earlier. There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship. I was scared to tell you but seeing how things are now... With you and Gold... “

“ Neal! “ A woman called to him. Emma turned to find a beautiful dark-skinned woman running towards them. She wore a gray sweater coat, a matching sweater, short black skirt, a dark red scarf and black boots. She gasped for air, “ Thank God I caught you. “

Emma watched as she reached out and hugged him. She got a little nervous, wondering how much Neal had told her about what was going on. “ What are you doing here? “ He asked as he returned the hug.

“ I don't know, “ The woman said. “ I got a little worried after talking to you. You can't just say, “ She paused as she looked over at Emma like she was a bit surprised to see her standing there. She turned her attention back to Neal, “ You're leaving town for a while. “

“ Everything's fine, “ Neal tried to assure the woman. “ Okay? I promise. “

“ Alright, sweetie. Just tell me what's going on? “ The woman said. She seemed a little suspicious of Emma and the lack of information Neal was giving her. 

Emma thought about Mr. Gold and how she had said they would be right back. She knew if Neal took time to talk to the woman, it would make them late and waste time they did not have. She was also concerned that Henry would get worried. Though he had tried to look brave, she knew he was just as scared as she was.

“ Neal, “ Emma said firmly. Neal and the woman turned to look at her, the woman giving her another strange look. Neal looked at her then at Emma. The woman extended her hand, “ Tamara. “

Emma shook her hand and forced a polite smile, “ Emma. “

Neal looked at Emma, “ My fiancée. “

Emma continued to smile though the news was a bit of a shock to her. She found herself almost saddened by the news that he had moved on. The way he had acted the night before had made her wonder if he still had feelings for her. She was afraid that he did, making it hard for to think of a way to tell him about Mr. Gold and the babies.

It also became painfully clear why Neal had been dodging her questions and changed his attitude about Mr. Gold. He had probably hoped he would not have to introduce her to Tamara at all. “ I see, “ She nodded once. She glanced at Neal, “ I'm an old friend. “

Tamara nodded, “ An old friend. Right. So, “ She turned to Neal. “ What are you doing? “

Emma gave Neal a cautioning lookand he frowned, “ I really haven't got time to explain because it's really urgent I get Emma back to where she belongs. Once I do, I will call you and tell you everything. I swear. “

Tamara frowned, “ Why all this secrecy, Neal? Just tell me. “

“ A... A friend of hers is in a bad situationand we need to get them out of it, “ Neal looked at Emma as he carefully picked his words. “ It's life or death... Seriously. “

Tamara looked at Emma, “ Really? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah and we're wasting time. I really need to get back to him. “

Tamara nodded, “ Okay. “

Neal put his hands on her arms, “ Look, baby. I'll tell you everything once the situation is resolved. Now, we really have to go. “

Tamara stepped back, “ Then I better not stand in your way. But Neal... “

“ Yes? “ He looked at her.

“ Call me as soon as you can, alright? “ Tamara took his hands in hers.

Neal squeezed her hands, “ I will. “

Tamara let go of his hands, “ I better go. I'm on a fifteen minute breakand I need to get back to work. “

“ Thanks again, baby. You won't regret this, “ Neal said as Tamara walked away.

Emma waited until Tamara was out of earshot before she turned to Neal, “ Is that what you couldn't tell me? “

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. “ 

Emma closed her eyes, “ Let's just get back to Mr. Gold now. We can talk about this later. “

“ I'm sure we will, “ Neal replied as the sound of the car doors unlocking reached Emma's ears.

Emma opened her eyes and walked out in front of the car. She looked both ways before walking to the passenger side and getting in...

**

**

Mary-Margret knelt down, patting the dirt of the grave around a freshly planted snowdrop. After she had collected herself, she had David call the dwarves to help bury her friend in the graveyard. They had asked very few questions and worked quickly to put Johanna to rest. The Blue Fairy had even preformed a small service, blessing Johanna's remains before the dwarves had covered her up.

David had even went to Johanna's house and carefully dug up one of the flowers. Not only were they Queen Ava's favorite, Johanna seemed to be fond of them too. She hadn't had the time to ask whybut she would have loved to have known. There was so much she had wanted to talk about with her old friendbut it would be impossible since she had been snatched so cruelly away.

The dwarves and The Blue Fairy had been gone for a whilebut Mary-Margret lingered, consumed with sorrow for her handmaid. She stood up, David reaching over and rubbing her back. “ It was a beautiful service. I'm sorry. “

“ That never should have happened, “ Mary-Margret said quietly. She took a breath, “ Johanna was an innocent. “

David continued to rub her back, “ You can't blame yourself. You did the best you could do in an impossible situation. “

“ And yet Regina's family mausoleum has remained untouched, “ Mary-Margret stared at it. So many things had happened there. Emma had been held captive and David had told her how Henry had gone there in an attempt to find a way to bring them home. “ No one she loves has been buried there since we came here. “

David looked at her, fear coming over his face. “ Mary-Margret... “ He moved to block her view of the mausoleum.

“ I've followed the same rule my entire life. Hold on togoodness, “ Mary-Margret looked past him. “ That's what my mother taught me. “ 

She looked towards David but not right at him as she continued to speak. “ How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me? “

David turned to her more, putting his hand out in a cautioning motion. “ You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are. Someone who does the right thing. That's exactly what she wants. “

“ I made the right decision when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago, “ Mary-Margret recalled how she had stood up for her though David insisted she die. She gasped, something occurring to her, “ When it could have saved us all of this heartache. “

She looked up to the sky, “ I made the right decision... “ She turned to David, “ When I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone. And we didn't see her first steps. “

There were so many firsts they had missed, so many special memories unmade. If David's fears were true, they would miss the same things with the twins. She thought again as she continued to speak, “ I made the right decision when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison. “

David touched her waist as he moved to look her in the face though she kept her eyes on the sky. “ And we keep beating them. “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ At what cost? All I want is our happy ending... It's time... We've earned it... No more lives lost... No more hearts broken. “

David grabbed her, “ The dagger. It's useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time. We'll get it backand when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice. “

Mary-Margret looked at him, “ I don't care about justice anymore. “

David shrank back like the words had shocked himbut she was past the point of caring. “ We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change? “

“ Change how? “ David asked, sounding confused by her words.

Mary-Margret could only think of one way to keep herself and her family safe. She had to kill the problem at the rootand she knew just who that rotten root was. “ I'm going to kill Cora. “

**

**

Emma sat in the back of the SUV, holding Mr. Gold's right hand as Neal drove to the harbor. After some argument, he agreed to let her do it but only if she wore a glove to protect her from Hook's poison. The thin barrier did little to hinder her ability to feel the coldness of his flesh, the latex slipping against his clammy palm. She looked at Neal in the rear view mirror, “ How much further? “

Neal glanced back, “ We should be at the harbor in a few minutes. Finding Hook's ship on the other hand might be hard. You said it was cloaked, right? “

Emma frowned, “ We'll deal with that when we get there. “

Mr. Gold moved like he was going to sit up but Emma let go of his hand andpushed him gently down. “ You need to stay on your left side. It will slow the spread of the poison. “

“ This is uncomfortable, Emma, “ He whispered as he tried to get up again.

Emma pushed him a little harder, “ Deal with it. We need all the time we can get. “

“ Perhaps it is already too late, “ Mr. Gold muttered.

Emma shook her head, “ I told you to trust me. We'll get home and get you healed. “

“ What good will that do? “ Mr. Gold replied. “ It will all be for naught if Cora gets my dagger. “

“ David and Mary-Margret will come through for us, I swear. You have to trust them too, “ Emma reached up and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over his face back. “ Just have faith in them, okay? “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes then closed them without a word. Emma was glad, not wanting to argue with him about anything else. She wanted to keep him calm because getting his heart rate up would make the poison spread faster. Neal pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the harbor, glancing up at Emma in the rear view mirror as he shut off the engine.

“ How are we going to do this? “ He asked.

“ The two of you go find the ship, “ Emma said. She looked at Mr. Gold, “ I'll stay with him. “

Neal frowned slightly then nodded, “ I'll be quick about it. “

“ Please, “ Emma said. She watched as he got out of the car and Henry got out with him. Shekept her eyes on them as they walked down the pier until they were out of sight. She reached down and took off the glove she had been wearing, tossing it aside.

Mr. Gold opened his eyes and frowned, “ Why are you taking that off? “

“ I've been watching Neal since you warned me about touching you. He's touched you more than I have. He's not sick so I'm pretty sure the poison can't be absorbed through the skin. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes then sighed, relenting to her hypothesis. “ I suppose you're right. He would be in the same shape as myself if it could. “

Emma nodded, “ Exactly. “

There was a silence before Mr. Gold opened his eyes again, “ Has there been any word from your mother or father? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. My phone hasn't gone off at all. “

“ Getting the dagger shouldn't have taken this long, “ Mr. Gold frowned.

“ There's no telling where they were at when I called them, “ Emma offered.

Mr. Gold opened his eyes again, “ Still... It should not have taken this long. “

“ For the last time, Gold. Have faith in them. Please... “ Emma said firmly. She then sighed, “ For me at least. “

He closed his eyes slowly, “ I will try. “

Emma looked up to find Henry and Neal were coming back to the car. Neal walked around to the trunk hatch and opened it. “ We found it. It's down at a deserted part of the pier. It's hidden behind a maintenance shed. Emma, it's not cloaked any more. “

“ Of course not, “ Mr. Gold grunted as Neal pulled the blanket he was laid out on. “ There is no magic in this world... Only in Storybrooke. “

Emma scooted out as Neal pulled, her feet touching the ground before she turned to help Mr. Gold into a sitting position. When his feet were on the ground, she retrieved his cane from where she had stowed it. She handed it to him, waiting as he put it on the ground. He took a deep breath and winced in pain.

“ Are you okay? “ Emma touched his back.

He shook his head, “ It hurts to breathe. It aggravates my stab wound. “

“ We have to hurry, “ Neal said. “ I don't know how much longer a pirate ship can go unnoticed here. “

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, “ But he can't walk fast. “

Neal looked around, “ Where's Henry? He was just here a minute ago. “

Emma looked around to find he had slipped away in the few moments she had taken her eyes off of him. She frowned, “ I told you he was slippery. “

Neal stepped away from the car and looked around, “ Henry? “

Emma wanted to stand up but she couldn't, Mr. Gold leaning heavily on her for support. If she moved, he would fall and he didn't need to be injured any more than he was. “ Go find him, Neal! We haven't got time for this. “

Neal turned and took a step, stopping. “ Oh. Here he comes. “

Emma looked around Neal to find Henry was coming back, pushing a wheelchair. When he got close enough, Neal walked towards him. “ Where did you go? “ Emma heard him ask.

“ I didn't think Mr. Gold could walk that far so I grabbed this. I spotted it on the way back and thought I'd grab it. We can leave it once we got on the ship, “ Henry replied. 

Neal patted him on the shoulder, “ Great thinking, kid. Come on. “

Emma watched as Neal hustled Henry back to the car. “ Come on, Gold. “

He opened his eyes and cracked a ghost of a smile, “ Clever boy. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma smiled gently. “ He is. “

Henry parked the wheelchair close enough to the car, Neal reaching down and locking the brakes. Emma wrapped her arm around Mr. Gold's waist, helping him off the ledge of the trunk. Neal reached for him, steadying him as Emma eased him down into the chair. She helped him lift his feet onto the footrests before releasing the brakes.

Emma moved behind the chair, Neal and Henry moving to get the bags out of the trunk. Once they were out, Neal closed the trunk and got out his cell phone. “ One second. I have to let Tamara know where her car is. “

Emma gripped her handles of the wheelchair tightly as Neal texted her. When he was finished, he took the keys out of his pocket and walked around to the front of the car. He placed them back in the same place he had gotten them less than half an hour before. He came back and picked up Emma's bags as well as Mr. Gold's suitcase, “ We're good to go. “

“ Good, “ Emma nodded once. She looked at Henry, who had his own bags and Mr. Gold's garment bag. “ Ready, kid? “

“ Yeah, “ He nodded. “ I want to go home. “

“ That's where we're headed, “ Emma said.

Neal stepped out in front, “ Follow me. I'll show you the way. “

Emma nodded, following Neal and Henry as they led the way to the ship. After a few minutes of walking, Emma could see the maintenance shed in the distance. The boat slips around it were empty, some of the piers in bad repair. She had to slow and be careful as she pushed Mr. Gold over the uneven aged boards, each little bump making him gasp in pain.

Some of the boards wobbled under her feet like they were missing nails. She could see why Hook had picked to dock the boat in such a place. It seemed that the part of the harbor they were in had been untouched for years. She was starting to worry just how safe the pier was when they reached the maintenance building.

“ It's just around the corner, “ Neal looked over his shoulder at her.

“ I hope so, “ Emma replied. She followed them as they turned to walk down the side of the building. She stopped when she saw the ship. It swayed with the motion of the water, the masts stretching skyward and the gathered sails whiter than anything she had ever seen.

Neal and Henry walked up to the side of the ship, Emma following. She stopped at a set of steps leading onto it, looking down at Mr. Gold then at Neal. Neal turned, “ He's going to have to walk from here. “

“ I can do it, “ Mr. Gold replied as he moved to stand. Emma quickly set the brakes, moving the help him up. She stepped around the wheelchair to get her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her and they walked carefully walked up the steps.

When they reached the top, Emma paused as he tried to catch his breath. “ Let's finish this, “ Mr. Gold muttered.

Emma nodded, helping him down the stairs that led to the deck. She looked around, wondering just where to take him so he could lay down. Henry darted ahead of them, pointing to the back of the ship. “ We learned about ships at school. The sleeping quarters should be that way. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ It's called the quarterdeck for a reason. “

Emma moved in the direction Henry pointed, looking up to see Neal pondering the wheel. “ So you think you can do it? “

He ran his finger over a space next to the wheel, “ It looks like someone scratched some directions into the wood here. They're scratched through but I think I can read it. Withthe map, I'll be able to figure it out. “

“ Give me a hand getting him below deck and I'll help, “ Emma said. She didn't know anything about ships either but she could read maps and wasgood at figuring things out.

Neal walked down the steps that led to the wheel. He went to Mr. Gold's left side. “ Sure. Henry. “

“ Yeah? “ Henry asked.

“ Help me and your mom, “ Neal motioned to the door. “ Get the door. “ 

“ Right, “ Henry opened the door.

Emma frowned when she saw more stairs before she looked Mr. Gold, “ Can you handle this? “

“ Stop treating me like I'm made of glass, Emma. Of course I can, “ He sounded like he was getting annoyed with her concern.

“ Fine, “ She muttered. It was a tight fit in the narrow passage, but they made it to the bottom. Henry moved ahead of them as soon as he was able, getting the next door that stood in their way. He opened it, stepping into the room as Neal and Emma followed.

“ Wow, “ He said as he looked around. “ This must be Hook's quarters. “

Emma looked around as well. It was decorated like she had always expected a pirate's bedroom to be except for one thing. There was a crib close to the bed, a shelf of handmade stuffed animals above it. To the side, she spied what looked like a trunk filled with baby clothes. 

She then remembered how Hook had told her about his child that had died. She could see it had affected him deeply if he still held onto her things. For only living a day, she had a lot of belongings. That told Emma he had probably welcomed the idea of being a father.

“ Let's put him down here, “ Neal nodded towards the bed.

“ Right, “ Emma said and they moved that way. When they reached it, they eased Mr. Gold down.

“ I want to sit up, “ He said as they started to let him go. “ I'm tired of lying down. “

“ You need to lay on your left side, “ Emma started.

“ Set me up or I'll do it myself as soon as you leave the room, “ Mr. Gold cut her off.

Emma frowned, knowing he would do exactly that. The effort it would take would push the poison through his system, cutting moments from his life he did not have to spare. “ Fine. Fine. “

Neal looked at Emma, “ I'll hold him. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma sighed. He did as he said he would as she gathered all the pillows from the bed so he could be propped up. Once they were piled up, she nodded and Neal laid him back. “ Good? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold sighed as he closed his eyes. 

Emma turned to see where Henry was. He was surveying the things on Hook's desk. She was about to tell him to stop when the sound of footsteps overhead made her catch her breath. They were heavy, like the person was wearing boots. 

Neal heard it too, his face going pale as he looked at Emma. “ Do you think... “

“ Shh, “ Emma shushed him as Henry came back to them. “ It could be but I don't know. We can't leave Gold unprotected if it is. “

Henry looked to the door then bolted back over to the desk. Above it hung a rack with three swords. He quickly pulled them down, handing one to Emma and one to Neal. “ These should help. “

Emma frowned, “ I hope so. “

The footsteps grew louder, like the person was coming downstairs. Emma put her arms out, nudging Neal and Henry closer to the bed then readied herself as the person appeared in the doorway. He gave a terse smile, “ Oh. Here you are. “

Emma stepped forward, not sure if she could believe what she was seeing. “ Baelfire? “ She gasped.

“ Bae? “ Mr. Gold sounded surprised as well. “ You... You came back? “

Baelfire walked into the room and stopped in front of them, Neal moving aside so Mr. Gold could see him too. He shrugged off the backpack he had slung over his right shoulder and set it down. He nodded, “ Yeah. I'm back. “

“ You came back to me, “ Mr. Gold sounded like he was about to start crying.

Baelfire glared at him, “ I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing because of you. “

“ Because of me? “ Mr. Gold sounded puzzled. “ What do you mean? “

“ You mean you don't know? “ Baelfire scoffed. “ I could have stayed away but that would have made me a coward... That would have made me just like you. I don't want a bunch of innocent people to die because of me. I don't think I could live with myself if that happenedbut it will if Emma doesn't make it back to Storybrooke. “

“ Oh Bae, “ Mr. Gold sobbed.

“ Save it, “ Baelfire said. “ I have a ship to sail. “

Emma watched as Baelfire walked back to the stairs, his gaze settling on Neal and Henry as he passed them.  He stopped and motioned to the stairs, “ I could use some help up top for a few minutes. I'll tell you what we need to do once we get up there. “

Neal looked at Henry, “ Wanna go learn how to sail a pirate ship? “

Henry smiled, “ Yeah. “

Neal slapped Henry's shoulder, “ Then let's go. “

Emma shook her head as they ran up the stairs together then looked at Mr. Gold. He had his right hand over his eyes and he looked like he was crying. She sighed and sat down next to him, “ We're going home. If it's the only thing he does for us, I'll still be grateful. “

Mr. Gold sniffled, “ Go. I want to be alone right now. “

“ Gold, “ Emma reached for his left hand. She startled when he jerked it away.  She could tell that Baelfire calling him a coward had hurt him deeply.  She wanted to tell him that she didn't think he was one but the way he jerked his hand away made her hold her tongue.  


“ I said go! “ He said loudly.

Emma stood up, clenching her fists at her sides but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she turned and ran up the stairs as tears came to her eyes...


	37. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts Baelfire over his changing attitude towards his father. Mary-Margret paces the apartment as she thinks of a way to kill Cora. Emma and Baelfire talk again then she goes below to talk to Mr. Gold.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A little rearranging. Please go look at my collaboration with RumplestiltskinXBelle, <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9724482/1/Neverland-Of-Pure-Pleasures> )

  
  


Emma walked out onto the deck, looking for Baelfire. She was tired of the way he had been treating Mr. Gold even though he was dying. Except for a brief moment back at the apartment building, he seemed like he really didn't care. She was still appalled at his suggestion that Mr. Gold was supposed to die.

She wondered if he'd change his attitude once she learned she was pregnantbut it seemed he hadn't. Baelfire had left shortly after Mr. Gold had revealed itbut she was sure he wasn't thrilled with the news. She was also angry that he had called his father a coward, a word she knew hurt Mr. Gold more than anything else. She looked around to find Baelfire was standing with Neal and Henry at one of the many sets of ropes that ran up to the sails.

“ That's right, Henry. Let it down easy. Too fast and you could rip it, “ Baelfire coached the child as he eased the sail down. He glanced at Neal, who was letting down the other side of the sail. “ Do it just like Neal... That's right. “

Emma walked over to Baelfire, “ I need to talk to you. “

Baelfire waved her off, “ Not now. We're trying to set sail. We still have a few to let down. “

Emma felt her anger surge at being fluffed off. She grabbed Baelfire by the arm, “ No! You're going to listen to me! “

“ Emma! “ Neal looked at her. “ What's wrong with you? “

“ Stay out of it, “ Emma glared at him. “ Just let the sails out while I talk to him. “

Neal nodded but said nothing. Henry just stared for a moment before returning to helping his father. Emma turned her attention back to Baelfire, “ Come on. “

Baelfire scoffed, “ I'm not talking to you so let me go. “

“ Not until I say what I need to say to you, “ Emma tightened her grip.

Baelfire looked shocked as she drug him away from the mast and to a part of the ship that was as far away from Neal and Henry as she could get. “ What the Hell are you doing? “ He asked sharply.

Emma shoved Baelfire against the wall behind him, “ I should ask you the same thing! Why did you change your mind after bailing on us this afternoon? “

Baelfire brought up his right hand and pried her hand from his arm, “ I told you. “

“ Oh no. There's more to it than just getting me home, “ Emma said. “ Why did you come back? “

Baelfire looked away then at her again, still looking annoyed that she had bothered him. “ Look... There's a difference between running away from your father and watching him die in front of you. He may be a monsterbut he's my blood. “

“ What happens when he's healed? “ Emma asked. She wanted to believe it would happen though each second that passed was another they could not get back.

Baelfire shook his head, “ I don't know. Forgiving him isn't something I'm going to say is possible. “

“ But somewhere inside, you hope someday it will be, “ Emma knew it would mean a lot to Mr. Gold if Baelfire forgave him. From what she could tell, he had regretted letting Baelfire go from the moment it happened. She could relate, remembering the moment she watched the nurses disappear out the door with Henry after he was born.

Though she refused to look at him before he was taken away, she still felt a huge loss once the door to the jail infirmary had closed. It had taken her years to almost get over it before the child had shown up on her doorstep. He had been much more forgiving than Baelfire seemed he would be though. She really wasn't sure it was possible after such a long time.

Baelfire snorted, “ You and your blind faith. You have no idea what I've been through. If you did, you wouldn't want to forgive him either. “

Emma frowned, “ Look. You need to give him another chance. He's changed... At least since I've known him. “

Baelfire gently pushed her back, “ I'm not having this conversation right now. If you want him to live, you better let me sail this rig. “

Emma stepped back, “ Alright but we're not finished. “

Baelfire moved away from the wall and stepped around her, stopping to look her in the eyes. “ I'm sure we're not... But whatever else you have to say to me can wait. I think your stake in this is a lot more important, regardless if my father lives or dies. “

Emma reached into her coat and pulled out a copy of her last sonogram picture. She had brought along to help keep herself focused on what was important. She held it out to Baelfire, “ Think about what you just said. If he dies, that will leave these children without a father. “

Baelfire looked at the picture like he was studying it. He then turned away, sadness coming across his face before it returned to being hard and stony. “ Maybe they'll be better off without him. “

Emma was shocked by his words. She couldn't believe he could be so cold. She reached into her other pocket, getting out her phone. She frowned when she saw there were no messages from Mary-Margret and David, wondering how things were going back home. 

She had a signal so she decided to take advantage of it while she still had it and the battery life. Her hand shook as she dialed David's number, knowing she would have to tell him about what had happened with Hook. She tried to get the words sorted out as the phone rang, David answering on the second one. “ Emma? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma sighed. “ Hey, we're on our way home. “

“ Oh thank God, “ David said. He paused then sighed, “ I have some bad news... Cora has the dagger. “

“ What? “ Emma frowned. She had hoped that her parents would be able to retrieve it. “ How? “

David sighed, “ Cora and Regina found us right after we got to it. They had a friend of your mother's and... Regina took her heart. Your mother... She didn't want her to die so she gave them the dagger. “

“ Did they let her go after Mary-Margret gave them the dagger? “ Emma asked.

David sighed, “ No. They killed her anyway. “

Emma covered her face with her hand, “ Oh no. “

“ Mary-Margret went home to get her head togetherand I'm looking for Regina and Cora right now. I swear we're going to try to get it back before you get home, “ David said. “ We aren't giving up yet. “

“ Please don't, “ Emma said. What she knew of it, she knew from the book. It had said it was the source of his power and anyone who possessed it could control him... Or take the power for themselves. She had seen Perdita control him with it through the mirror and shuddered to think how Regina or Cora would exploit such power.

She then sighed, knowing she had to prepare David for when they got home. “ I have some pretty bad news of my own. Some really bad stuff happened here. I was trying to deal with it when I called you earlier. “

“ What happened? “ David asked. 

“ Hook made it to New York, “ Emma replied. “ He found usand he stabbed Gold with his hook. “

“ Damn, “ David muttered. “ I should have known he would head that way. How's Gold? “

Emma closed her eyes, “ Not good. Hook only stabbed him oncebut it's pretty deep. A little more and he would have got him right in the heart. And David... “

“ Yes? “ David sounded apprehensive.

“ He used some kind of poison. Gold says it's something he made himself and there no cure here. It's moving slowlybut I don't know how much time we have left, “ Emma tried not to choke on the last words. “ We're setting sail now but... “

“ Wait... “ David sounded confused. “ Setting sail? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ We're taking Hook's ship home. Gold says it's the fastest in all the realmsand there's no way we're getting him on a plane in the condition he's in. “

“ True, “ David agreed. He paused, “ But who know how to sail a ship? “

Emma exhaled, “ Gold's son. “

“ He's coming with you? “ David asked.

Emma closed her eyes, “ Yeah. “

“ Did he and Gold make up? “ David had a bit of a skeptical tone his voice.

Emma sighed, “ No. Look, it's a long story and I don't know if I can even tell it. “

“ Understood. So when do you think you'll get here? “ David replied.

Emma looked over her shoulder to find Baelfire heading up to the wheel. The sails were downand Neal was cranking up the anchor with help from Henry. “ We're ready to go. We have a map so I'll let you know when we're close, okay? “

“ Okay, “ David said. “ I better go. You need to save your battery for the call home. “

“ I'll try. Bye, “ Emma said. She hung up the phone as Neal and Henry finished bringing up the anchor. Neal waved at Baelfireand he nodded. Emma reached for the rail as the ship lurched sideways, Baelfire maneuvering it into the waterway.

She held onto the rail as she got used to the sway of the ship. As she did, she started to think about what awaited them when they got home. She still had a lot of questions about the dagger. She knew only one person could answer them but could only hope he was in the mood to talk.

She went to the door that led down to the cabin, bracing herself for anything hurtful he could do or say. She knew he was in a lot of painand he lashed out when he was hurting. It was most likely affecting his actions and thinking as well. Her nerves tightened with each step as she descended the stairs.

The ship swayed hard, knocking her into the wall. She pushed herself off, proceeding to the door. She took a deep breath before reaching for the knob. She turned it slowly, opening the door enough to slip inside. 

Mr. Gold was wiggling around, grunting a little. It looked like the sway of the ship had affected him as well. He looked towards her, frowning. “ You don't look comfortable, “ Emma said.

He sneered, “ The poison racing towards my heart will have that effect. “

Emma walked towards the bed, bracing herself against the ornate headboard as the ship swayed. She looked down at him, “ Tell me about this... Uh, knife of yours. “

“ What do you need to know? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ I thought you read about it in the book. “

“ I didand I saw Perdita use it on you but I need some clarification, “ Emma said. She took a deep breath, “ Cora and Regina, if they do have it... They can make you do anything? “

Mr. Gold exhaled harshly, “ Yeah. “

“ Like... Kill us all? “ Emma was afraid to say the words but she knew it was possible.

“ Yeah, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He gave her a bitter look, “ You're hoping I bleed to death now, aren't you? “ 

Emma frowned. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing after everything they had been through and the words that had been said. She had meant every word and had hoped he had meant every one he said to her. She wasn't going to let him die, not when so much depended on his survival.

“ No. I'm not. I meant what I said back there in the apartment. We're family now, Gold. I'm going to save you, “ Emma said quietly. She wanted to say something elsebut the words stuck in her throat, unsure of how he would react to them.

He grimaced and gave her a sideways look, “ I feel so reassured. “

Emma frowned, realizing that he was expressing his doubt in her ability. She took a step back, feeling angry and hurt by his lack of faith in her. She wanted to yell at himbut she knew it would only serve to speed up the poison if he became angry. 

“ I need to go. I need to ask Baelfire how long he thinks it will take to get us home, “ She said quietly and backed away to the door.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, “ Please. I would like to rest. “

Emma turned and opened the door, heading up the stairs once it was closed behind her...

**

**

Mary-Margret paced around the apartment. David had made her go home and told her to calm down after saying she had to kill Cora. He thought it was her grief over Johanna's death making her say such thingsbut it wasn't. She knew it was the only way she could be stopped, Cora too evil to be redeemed.

However, every plan she came up with could only fail. Cora was much too smart to be ambushed and would simply laugh at any attempts they could make to stop her. Her strength was only increased with Regina at her side, willing to do whatever her mother directed her to do. She seemed desperate for her mother's approval, regardless the cost.

Her stomach growledand she realized she hadn't eaten. She really wasn't in the mood to eatbut she knew she had to have something. She walked over to the counter, her eyes going to the fruit bowl there. A shiny red apple sat right on top of the other fruitand she picked it up.

She really wasn't fond of them, not after what Regina had done to her and Henry with the fruit. She clasped her hand around it, a plan coming to her. She wondered if Cora knew about how she had been put under the sleeping spell and if she could somehow manage to get one to use herself. Cora would not die but be asleep forever.

Her mind went to the only person she could get such a spell. Mr. Gold owed them for the way he had treated Emmaand she knew she could get him to do it if they retrieved the dagger somehow. Her mind went back to Regina, Mary-Margret contemplating if they had a chance at making her change her mind.

She had noticed Regina's shock when Cora admitted to the reason why she had killed Mary-Margret's mother. It was apparent she had no idea until that very moment herself. Other than that, she had no idea what Regina was feeling. She started to turn the apple around in her hand, thinking of a way to get Regina alone and on their side before Emma and Mr. Gold returned home.

She startled when the phone rang and she walked to it, picking it up. “ Hello? “

“ Mary-Margret, “ David said. It sounded like he was walking while he spoke.

“ Have you found anything? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Not yet, “ David sighed. “ I did talk to Emma though. She called me. “

Mary-Margret wrapped her hand around the apple, “ What did she say? “

David exhaled, “ Hook made it to New York. “

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow. She didn't even know that Hook knew where they had gone. “ How? “

“ He sailed his ship there, “ David said. “ After he knocked me out and took his hook I guess. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Oh no. Is anyone hurt? “

“ Yeah, “ David said. “ He stabbed Gold. “

“ Oh my God! Is he okay? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ No. Emma says it's a bad woundand it's poisoned. The only way to cure him is to bring him back to Storybrooke. They're sailing Hook's ship home, “ David said.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Wait. Sailing? Who knows how to sail? “

“ Gold's son, “ David replied. “ Emma couldn't tell me everything but he's helping them get home. That's what's important right now. “

“ How soon will they be home? “ Mary-Margret looked at the clock on the wall. It would give her a window of time for her to come up with a plan to win Regina back to their side... If it was possible at all.

“ I don't know but she said the ship is pretty fast so probably a lot sooner than if they drove or flew, “ David said.

“ Did you tell her they have the knife so she's prepared? Who knows what that wicked woman will do, “ Mary-Margret said. She could only fathom what torture she would subject them to before finally killing them all.

“ I told her, “ David said. “ I'm sure they're thinking as we speak. “

“ I hope so, “ Mary-Margret sighed. “ I'm running out of ideas. “

David sighed, “ We'll figure something out. We can't let it end like this. “

“ No we can't.  Please hurry home so we can be ready for when they call, “ Mary-Margret replied.

" I'm on my way, " David replied.  " See you in a bit. "  


**

**

Emma looked down at her phone, watching the GPS as the ship covered an amazing amount of water in such a short amount of time. She looked up to the wheel, Henry standing in front of it while Neal helped him hold onto it as Baelfire gave them directions. She couldn't help but smile at Henry's exhilarated expression and the smile on Neal's face. Not many kids would be able to say they sailed an enchanted pirate ship with their father, a memory she knew he would cherish always.

As she looked at them, Baelfire glanced at her. He said something to Neal before walking down the stairs and towards Emma. He approached her slowly, “ If I'm reading the map right, we should be there soon. “

Emma turned her phone to him, “ Yeah. Twenty minutes. “

Baelfire nodded towards it, “ That works out here? “

“ Apparently, “ Emma said as she switched off the GPS. It was sucking up her batteryand she needed to save some for when she called David. She had been about to when Baelfire made eye contact with her. She glanced at Henry and Neal, nodding towards them. “ So... They're getting the hang of it? “

Baelfire gave her a terse smile, “ Yeah. I guess they have the sea in their blood. “

“ Maybe so, “ Emma replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Baelfire motioned towards the door that led down to Hook's quarters. “ Um... So... How's my papa? “

Emma blinked, surprised he even cared after how he had been when they last talked. She exhaled, “ In a pissy mood and a lot of pain. I tried to talk to him a little while agobut he's in no mood for company. “

“ Oh, “ Baelfire said.

Emma moved towards him, “ But I'm sure he won't mind if you go down and talk to him. “

Baelfire shook his head, “ I have nothing left to say to him. I said it all yesterday. “

“ He's dying, “ Emma said flatly. “ It may be your last chance. “

Baelfire closed his eyes and chuckled, “ Do you really think I'm going to listen to you when it comes to him? “

“ Why wouldn't you? “ Emma blinked.

Baelfire opened his eyes, “ Because you're _with_ him. You're his lover. Your vision is clouded by your feelings for himand I wouldn't be surprised if he has you under some kind of spell. “

Emma frowned. She was under a spell but wasn't like he was thinking. “ It doesn't matter... “

“ It DOES matter, “ Baelfire cut her off. “ He's probably using you to talk to me right now. “

Emma gasped, “ He would never. “

“ You don't know him like I do, “ Baelfire shook his head.

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ And you don't know him like I know him. “

He motioned to her stomach, “ Obviously. “

Emma gasped, “ Leave them out of this. What we're talking about has nothing to do with them. It has everything to do what we've been through together. “

Baelfire scoffed, “ What have you two been through together that could mean anything? “

“ A lot, “ Emma frowned.

“ Before or after he knocked you up? “ Baelfire hissed.

Emma lifted her right hand and jabbed him hard in the chest with her index finger, “ What I have with him is about more than that. When will you get that through your thick skull? “

“ Look, “ Baelfire swatted her hand away. “ I really don't care. Nothing you can say will make me change how I feel about my father. He gave me up because he loved his power more than he loved me and I really wouldn't be surprised if he does the same to you too if given the chance. “

Emma gasped, “ How dare you... “

Baelfire laughed harshly, “ How dare I? HOW DARE I? No, how dare you! That man down there raised me and made me think he loved me with all his heart then threw it all away because ofmagic. I have NO interest in anything you have to say. “

Emma clenched her fist at her side. She found him just as vexing as his father could be sometimes. She narrowed her eyes, “ You're just like him. “

“ What did you just say? “ Baelfire moved closer, getting right in her face.

“ You heard me! “ Emma hissed. “ You're just like him! “

Baelfire clenched his teeth, “ I dare you to say that again! “

“ I will! “ Emma growled. “ I will because it's true! “

“ Whoa! Whoa! “ Neal had walked up unnoticed. He pushed between them, a hand on each of their chests. “ What's going on here? What's all the shouting for? “

Baelfire's eyes never left Emma's as he hissed, “ She's trying to get me to talk to my father. “

“ He's dying! “ Emma spat. “ Are you that much of an uncaring ass that you won't speak to him? “

“ I told you why! “ Baelfire moved forward but Neal pushed him back. He looked at Neal, “ Let me at her. She wants to fight me. “

“ She's pregnant! “ Neal said sharply.

Emma moved towards Baelfire, “ It doesn't matter. I can still kick your ass! “

“ Don't be so sure, “ Baelfire pressed closer. “ I went to war. “

Emma snorted, “ Well I've been in jail! “

Baelfire scoffed, “ And you sound so proud of that! Are you going to tell those babies that along with the fact their father is a murderer? “

“ STOP IT! “ Neal shouted. He glanced over his shoulder towards Henry then lowered his voice so only Emma and Baelfire could hear him. “ You're scaring him. “

Emma looked towards Henry to see he was giving them a frightened look, his hands gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt Neal take his hand from her chest. She opened her eyes to see him hustling Baelfire back to the helm, talking to him quietly.

She shook her head and let out a growl as she reached into her pocket for her phone. She needed to call David before they got any closer to home so he could meet them at the docks. She opened the GPS again so she could give him an exact time. It said they were ten minutes out so she closed the app and dialed David's number.

He answered on the second ring, “ Emma? “

“ Yeah, “ She nodded. “ We're ten minutes out. Where are you? “

“ Talking to your mother about what we're going to do, “ David said. “ We're in the apartment. We'll leave right now. “

“ Please, “ Emma said. “ We have to get Gold to his shop before Regina and Cora know we're back. “

“ Gotcha, “ David replied. He paused, “ What about Henry? “

Emma exhaled, “ He needs to go somewhere safe. “

“ I'll call Ruby and Granny. I'm sure they can keep an eye on him, “ David replied.

“ I'm sure they can, “ Emma said. She sighed, “ Look, I have to go check on Gold and tell him we're almost home. “

“ Okay, “ David said. “ See you soon. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said and ended the call. She slipped her phone back into her jacket as she walked towards the quarterdeck. She glanced up at Baelfire as she neared the helm. He gave her a dirty look then returned his attention to Neal and Henry.

She opened the door, slipping inside and closing it before heading down the stairs. She reached the door to Hook's quarters, closing her eyes and taking another breath to calm herself. She didn't want to give him any indication that she and Baelfire had been arguing. When she was ready, she opened the door to find him just as she left him, his eyes closed and looking like he was asleep.

He was a bit paler than when she left and he was still... Too still. She watched him for a moment, fear rising up inside of her when she didn't see his chest move. She moved closer to the bed, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob as tears came to her eyes.

“ No, “ She murmured as she reached down to brush his cheek with her fingertips. He was sweaty but still warm, making her wonder if she had wasted too much time after all.

He startled when her fingers reached his jaw, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at her then exhaled, “ Save your tears, darling. I'm not dead yet. “

Emma opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she tried to fight back the sadness that come over her. She sighed, closing her eyes, “ I came... I came to tell you we're almost home. “

“ How long? “ He muttered.

“ Five minutes, “ Emma replied. “ Maybe a few more. I called David and told him to be waiting for us. “

“ Good, “ Mr. Gold closed his eyes. He lifted his right hand to his face and covered his eyes. “ I had hoped not to die in Hook's bed. “

Emma moved to sit down next to him, “ You're not going to die. We're going to do everything we can to save you. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, letting out a tiny gasp. Emma panicked as he held his breath and went stiff. A strange feel seized her as well, making her grasp the bed. The feeling passed after a few moments, Emma looking at Mr. Gold once it had.

“ What the Hell was that? “ She asked.

“ We've crossed the town border, “ Mr. Gold replied without opening his eyes. “ Now we're home, our magic should return to us. “

“ How quickly? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, “ I have no idea. I have never left town before. “

Something about the words struck Emma as strange. He had sworn he had always been in Storybrooke but the statement always made her superpower tingle. “ I hope soon, “ She replied, deciding it wasn't the time to confront him about his words. “ I'm going to need it to fight Regina and Cora. “

“ Test it, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma furrowed her brow, “ What? “

“ I said test it, “ Mr. Gold sounded unhappy he had to repeat himself.

“ My magic? “ Emma blinked.

“ Something easier, “ Mr. Gold lamely motioned to her right hand. “ The ring. “

Emma lifted her hand and looked at the thin gold band. It had become a regular ring while they were away and she had been able to take it off at will. She reached for it, grasping it in her index finger and thumb. She pulled at it but it would not budge. She wrapped all her fingers around it but it still would not come off, feeling like it was attached to the bone it was so tight.

Mr. Gold sighed with something that sounded like relief, “ Yours is back already. Mine may take more time... Considering the state I am in. “

Emma frowned, “ What if it's just swelling? My fingers get puffy from... “

“ It's not, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. “ The ring did not move, correct? “

Emma nodded, “ But Gold... “

“ Do not argue, “ Mr. Gold said as firmly as he could manage. “ I am not up to it right now. “

Emma folded her hands in her lap, “ Sorry. “

They were silent for a long time, Emma grabbing the bed again when the ship jerked to a halt. It still swayed with the motion of the water but she could tell they were no longer moving forward. She looked towards the door when she heard footsteps coming to it. It creaked open to reveal Neal.

He looked at Emma sitting with Mr. Gold for a moment. He looked a little saddened by the scene then motioned over his shoulder, “ Baelfire says we've reached Storybrooke... And there's a woman in a boat that says she knows you. “

  
  



	38. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Mary-Margret wait for Emma and the others, helping them get to Mr. Gold's shop once they arrive. Mr. Gold asks Mary-Margret to get him a blanket and finds something she never thought she would see again. Emma and Neal talk while she draws the chalk line. Mr. Gold talks to Mary-Margret about the things that are at stake before Emma returns and casts a protection spell over the shop.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(There will be long periods of one person's point of view intermingled with brief moments with other characters in this chapter. We're winding down this storyand there's a lot to do.)

  
  


David glanced up in the rear view mirror, watching the water just past the pier. The Jolly Roger sat motionless still too far away to dock. He wondered why the ship had suddenly stopped in spite of the desperate situation Mr. Gold was in. He then looked out the front windshield, keeping an eye out for Ruby. He had called the diner but Granny said she wasn't there.

When David asked where she had gone, Granny said she did not know. All she could tell David was that Ruby had been doing some work in the diner, a customer came inand she froze. A moment after that, she dropped what she had been doing and took off without a word. She said she would try to get a hold of her but couldn't guarantee anything.

Granny then agreed to watch Henry once the ship was in port. “ What are they doing? “ Mary-Margret said the words he was thinking.

“ I don't know, “ David looked over at Mary-Margret. When he went back to the apartment, Mary-Margret was still determined to find a way to destroy Cora. He had tried to talk her down but Emma's phone call had interrupted that. Since getting in the truck, she had been quiet but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He looked up into the rear view mirror to see a dinghy getting very close to the pier they were parked by. It was close enough, he could make out Emma, two men, Henry and Ruby at the oars. As the boat swayed, it dipped slightly to reveal Mr. Gold was laying down with his head resting in Emma's lap. He looked pale and like he was struggling for breath.

Ruby maneuvered the boat against the dock and tied it up. As she did, one of the men got up, stepped out of the boat and onto the pier. He looked a little rough, like he had been through a lot. He was dressed in a leather jacket, blue jeans and motorcycle boots. 

His long dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Down, David knew it had to be at least shoulder length. He had about a day's worth of stubble on his face. He walked down the pier a bit before stopping to watch the others.

Henry followed him, heading for the landing so he was out of the way. The second man stayed behind as the first moved to stand on the other side of Henry, shoving his hands in his jean pockets like he wasn't going to help at all. The second man helped Mr. Gold to his feet and waved Emma off when she reached for him before pointing to the pier. Emma frowned, staying in the boat as the second man and Ruby helped Mr. Gold out.

The second man had dark hair, a bit of facial hair and was shorter than the first. He wore a black coat that was zipped closed, a blue scarf, blue jeans and similar boots to the first man. He looked between them, wondering who was Baelfire and who was Neal.

Once they were clear, Emma stood up and handed the second man Mr. Gold's cane. She moved towards the pier but the boat bucked, making her stumble. She caught herself on the edge of the boat, taking a moment before trying again. Once she was out, she knelt down to the ropes and looked like she was tightening them.

“ Let's go, “ He muttered as he threw open the door to the truck, Mary-Margret getting out on her side.

Mary-Margret rushed towards them, “ You okay? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. She stood up, looking at Mary-Margret as they got to them. “ Yeah. I'm alright. “

“ Uh... “ Henry looked at them. “ I drove a ship. “

David moved forward, taking Mr. Gold's right side so Ruby could let him go, “ Did you now? “

“ Yeah. Baelfire showed me and my dad how, “ Henry looked over at the first man. 

David glanced at him then at the man supporting Mr. Gold's left side, realizing just who he was. Neal gave him a nervous smile as he lifted his arm to give an awkward wave with Mr. Gold's cane. “ That's... Me. I'm his dad. “

David said nothing as they continued to carry Mr. Gold to the truck. He was sizing up Neal though. Emma had not talked about him much at all. He wondered what he had done to his daughter, besides the obvious.

“ Thank you. Thank you, “ Mr. Gold grunted as they reached the back bumper of the truck. He pulled away from them before moving to sit down on it. He really didn't look good and acted like the short walk from the boat had taken a lot out of him.

“ Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger? “ David asked the first question that came to his mind.

“ Well you'd know if she was because most of you would be dead by now, “ Mr. Gold replied, his tone letting David know he was either in a lot of pain or thought the question was stupid.

“ Well then, “ Mary-Margret stepped around David. “ We have to take the fight to her before that can happen. “

“ We will, “ David replied.

“ And this time we finish it, “ Mary-Margret added.

David turned to look at her. He didn't want to get her started again. He didn't want Emma and Henry to hear her talk in such a way. “ Mary-Margret... “

“ David, “ She cut him off firmly. “ She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it! “

David moved towards her, turning her away from Mr. Gold. He got right in her face, “ Of course we will but what you're talking about goes beyond that. “

“ Does it? “ Mary-Margret leaned closer to him. “ Because she's the reason you never met my mother. “

“ I know. I know what happened to Queen Ava and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it, “ David said. “ But not by your hand and not out of vengeance. “

“ Why? “ Mary-Margret asked sharply.

“ Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, “ David put his hands on her arms. He looked her in the eyes though she gave him a challenging look like she was waiting to hear a good answer to the question she had just posed. He took a deep breath then continued, “ You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. It's who you are and that's who you're gonna stay. “

Mary-Margret stared at him but said nothing. Out of his side vision, David saw Emma move to Mr. Gold. He turned his head to see she was giving him a deeply concerned look as she said, “ You okay? “

“ I am beginning to feel a bit stronger, “ Mr. Gold replied. His color had improved slightly and his breathing wasn't so labored. “ Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us. “

Neal moved to take Mr. Gold's right side as David took his left. He pushed off the bumper and they started to help him to the cab of the truck. Neal paused to look at Baelfire, “ You coming? “

Baelfire walked to the back of the truck, “ Nah. I'm done. I got his ass here so I'm going to... “

Emma turned to him, “ Go to the shop! “

Baelfire blinked, “ What? “

“ Come along, Bae, “ Mr. Gold called to his son. “ If Cora or Regina knows you're here, they may try to kill you. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Why would they do that? “

“ Because you're his son, “ Emma said sharply. “ Now, get in the truck. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Fine but not because you told me to. I'm doing it because I don't want to die. “

“ Whatever make you happy, “ Emma said.

“ None of this makes me happy, “ Baelfire replied before jumping into the bed of the truck.

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Whatever. “

David returned his attention to Mr. Gold, “ He sounds a little unhappy. “

“ You have no idea, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Let me guess, “ Henry's voice reached David's ears as he and Neal helped Mr. Gold into the truck. He did his best to help as well but he was still weak. “ I get to go with Ruby. “

Emma sighed, “ You got it, kid. “

“ I'll keep him out of the crossfire, “ Ruby put her hand on his shoulder.

“ Thank you, “ Mary-Margret said. David saw her glance over his shoulder at him.

“ Don't look so worried, “ Henry said. “ You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away. “

David backed out of the cab, looking towards the women. He could see they were worried and Henry was too. Neal tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to him, “ I'll ride in the back with Bae so Emma can ride up front. “

David nodded, wondering if Neal was being courteous or if he knew about her condition. “ Okay. Thanks. “

“ I'll ride with them in the back, “ Mary-Margret said, motioning to Baelfire and Neal. “ It isn't that far. “

“ Let me help you, “ David walked to the bed as Mary-Margret climbed up on the bumper. He held her hand as she got in and kept holding it until she had taken a seat next to Neal. Once she was settled, he let go and walked to the cab. He climbed in, surprised when he found Emma holding Mr. Gold's right hand between both of hers as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

The scene looked strangely tender, a million questions coming to his mind. They had been less than friendly when they had left but now looked like some serious amends had been made. He still had questions about what he had found at Mr. Gold's house but he wanted to ask about that in private. He didn't have the time to ask anything though so he just started the truck and pulled out onto Main Street. Within a few moments, they had arrived at the shop.

Emma released Mr. Gold's hand and reached for the door handle, opening it as Baelfire, Mary-Margret and Neal got out of the back. Baelfire stepped up on the sidewalk, keeping clear as Emma slipped out of the truck. “ I'll get him, Emma... You shouldn't... “ Neal reached for Mr. Gold.

“ Just stop already! “ Emma snapped. “ I'm not as delicate as you think I am. “

Neal backed off, “ Sorry... I was just trying... “

“ Get out of our way, “ Emma said as Mr. Gold scooted across the seat. “ You can help once he's out. “

David frowned, her protectiveness making him feel like more had happened in New York than Emma had revealed to him. “ Emma... Maybe you should let him help. “

Emma gave him a sideways look as she helped Mr. Gold get completely out of the truck. “ Grab his cane, would you? “ She directed as Neal stepped in to support Mr. Gold's right side.

David quirked his mouth and said nothing as he did what he was told. He then got out of the truck and walked around the front of it while Neal and Emma took Mr. Gold to the door of the shop. He silently lifted his hand and closed his eyes, exhaling after a moment and letting his hand fall to his side.

“ The spell I placed before I left is removed. We must move quickly and get another in place, “ He said. His legs trembled and it seemed like he was going to fall but Emma grabbed him, stopping him from doing so. “ Sorry. That took a lot out of me. “

“ I know, “ Emma said gently as she pulled him back up. She reached for the door, turning the knob and pushing it open. “ Come on. Let's get you to the back. “

David stood back and watched as Emma and Neal carried Mr. Gold inside, Mary-Margret following them. David looked at Baelfire, “ After you. “

Baelfire frowned, “ Not that I really want to go in there... But I believe that choice has already been made for me by your daughter. “

David waited as Baelfire stepped into the shop before following him and closing the door behind them. He locked the deadbolt though he was sure it wouldn't do much good. “ A little help, “ He heard Emma call. He darted past Baelfire to see that Mr. Gold was starting to slip down to the floor, Emma and Neal losing their grip on him just shy of the back room.

David got behind him, wrapping his free hand around his waist and hoisting him up so Emma and Neal could get their grip back. “ Emma, “ He grunted. “ Let your father help me. I need you to do something else. “

David moved to fill her spot as she stepped back, furrowing her brow. “ What do you need me to do? “

“ There's a jar, “ Mr. Gold panted. “ It's a rather large round jar. It's sitting on the shelf on the back wall. You'll know it when you see it. It has a piece of chalk that we will need. “

“ Chalk? “ Emma sounded skeptical. “ Gold... How is... “

“ Go find it! “ Mr. Gold barked. He gasped, “ Please. “

Emma took a step back, “ Fine. Fine. “

David watched as Emma retreated into the shop then turned back to Neal, “ Come on. I know the way. “

Neal nodded and they carried Mr. Gold to the back, going straight to the bed and sitting him down on the edge of it. Emma came back, the jar in her hands. Mr. Gold glanced up as he panted for air, “ Emma... Did you find it? “

“ Yeah... There's nothing in it, “ Emma looked perplexed as she shook the jar. She was startled when something inside rattled against the glass. David looked inside but he couldn't see anything. Emma reached into the jar, “ What? “ 

David watched as Emma stuck her hand in the jar, pulling it out like she was holding something the size of a large pebble. “ Invisible chalk, “ Mr. Gold said. He pointed to the front of the shop, “ Use it in the front doorway... Draw a line. The rest of you... You might want to prepare for battle. “

David looked at Neal then over to Baelfire, who was lingering in the corner of the room and nodded. Neal followed him as they left the back room, Baelfire falling in behind them as they walked. David knew all the weapons they could ever want were in the shop... He just wondered if Baelfire was willing to take one up in defense of his father.

**

**

Mary-Margret turned to follow David, Neal and Baelfire but Mr. Gold's voice stopped her. “ Wait... Wait, please. “

She turned to face him. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. For all intents and purposes, it looked like he was going to take the twins and carry on his life with Belle. Though she did not remember him, his affection towards her at the town line spoke volumes to her.

She had hated letting Emma go with a man who had done nothing but hurt her since they had returned from The Enchanted Forest. Emma was a grown woman though and could make her own decisions... Not that she really had a choice in the matter. All she wanted to do was have Emma fulfill her deal and be done with him after finding out about the nursery. She was starting to think the same as David and that Mr. Gold had a secret plan to take the twins once they were born.

Mr. Gold motioned to the blanket on the bed. “ Get me a warmer blanket... From that cabinet. “

Mary-Margret said nothing as she walked to the cabinet he had pointed to. She opened one the doors, something on the top shelf catching her eye and making her gasp. In front of her sat the candle that she had believed The Blue Fairy had given her to save her mother. She carefully lifted it out, turning to face Mr. Gold as she trembled with the rush of memories it brought back to her.

“ Why do you have this? “ She asked.

He looked at her intently as he clutched his cane tightly, “ For a rainy day. “

**

**

Emma stared at her pinched fingers, Neal a few feet away and leaning on a display case. She could feel the chalk between them but just couldn't see it. She could also sense the power it held. It made her fingertips tingle a bit as she held it. She took a deep breath before kneeling down in a way that was comfortable and started rubbing the chalk along the threshold of the door.

“ Missed a spot, “ Neal quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at him, “ You're hilarious, “ She said flatly. 

Neal moved closer, “ I didn't know you were magical. “

“ Oh my, “ Emma looked at him again. She shook the chalk at him, “ Are you being judgy about this? Because you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises. “

“ Oooh, “ Neal said, chuckling nervously. Henry did almost the exact same thing and Emma was starting to realize where he had got it from. 

“ Oooh what? “ Emma snorted.

“ I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise, " Neal said.

Emma frowned. It had been a shock but she had hit Neal with a double surprise with her pregnancy and Mr. Gold followed it up by admitting he was the father. “ Do you think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged? I've moved on and so have you so let's drop it. “

Neal gave her a long stare but said nothing. She knelt back down to finish the line as someone came into the room. She heard someone scoff behind her, “ So you're magic too? “

“ Bae... “ Neal started. “ We don't have time... “

“ I'll answer him, “ Emma said without looking up. “ Yeah, Baelfire. I am. How else could I be The Savior? “

“ Has he been helping you? “ Baelfire didn't need to say who he was talking about.

“ He's the only one who can, “ Emma replied as she turned to face Baelfire's critical glare.

Baelfire scoffed again, “ Are you sure or did he tell you that? “

Emma frowned, “ I looked for help from The Blue Fairy but my magic repels her. Only your father's magic works with mine. “

“ Well isn't that convenient, “ Baelfire crossed his arms over his chest. “ I'm sure that was a pure accident, “ His sarcasm was evident.

“ I said we don't have time for this, “ Neal stepped between them. He sounded a little tired of having to play peacemaker.

A moment later, David came into the room. “ It's all clear outside, “ He said as he came closer. He stopped, looking at them before furrowing his brow. It was clear he sensed the tension in the room. “ Everything okay? “

Baelfire looked at Neal then Neal looked at Emma. She nodded, deciding that David really didn't need to know that she and Baelfire did not get along. She wanted to set that aside so she could focus on keeping Mr. Gold safe.

David blinked, “ Alright then. Let's find us some weapons. “

**

**

Mr. Gold waited as Snow tried to find her voice after staring at the candle for several moments. She swallowed hard, realizing why Mr. Gold had guided her to it. What he had said at the pier about feeling stronger had been a lie to calm them down and keep them from panicking too much. “ You're not getting any better, are you? “

He took a deep breath. She was as smart as always, something that always made dealing with her less of a chore than it was with some people. “ The candle can save me. There's nothing else, “ He told her quietly as he turned his face away from her.

“ I wouldn't use this to save my own mother, “ Snow said. “ What makes you think I would use it for you? “

“ Because you're all grown up now, “ Mr. Gold looked at her again. “ And for once, our interests are aligned. You don't want your grandchildren growing up without their father, do you? “

“ Not if you're going to steal them and keep them from David and I, “ Snow replied. 

Mr. Gold let out a strained chuckle. Some of the conclusions she and Charming could come up with when left on their own were amazing. Usually way off base but amazing nonetheless. “ And what makes you think that, dearie? “

“ David saw the nursery, Gold. He thinks you're going to take them and raise them with Belle, “ Snow replied. She stammered, “ Well, once she gets her memory back. “

“ And what do you think? “ He asked pointedly.

Snow moved her mouth like a fish out of water. She then frowned, “ I think the same thing. “

Mr. Gold shook his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't surprised the prince went to his home to look for the dagger. It was a good thought but much too obvious. “ You've read the situation all wrong, my dear. “

“ How could I? “ Snow asked. “ I saw you with her at the town line. I know how you were behaving at the hospital after she was hurt... “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. Again, Snow was thinking completely the opposite of the truth. “ You know nothing. I took her out there to break it off with her. “

“ You mean you... “ Snow blinked.

Mr. Gold nodded. He had hoped that he and Emma could tell her parents under less stressful circumstances but it looked like they wouldn't. “ I have chosen Emma... But it won't mean very much if I die today. “

Snow looked down at the candle again. “ A lot more depends on you using that candle now than back then. Only one life was at stake but now many are. If Cora is victorious, she will leave a swath of destruction in her wake... And you and your family could very well be the first casualties. “

Snow paled as she flicked her eyes back to him. He could see she was carefully considering his words. He shifted to lean on his cane a little more, “ And IF you do happen to survive and destroy Cora by some other means, I will still be dead, your grandchildren will be fatherless and Emma will mourn. I understand she was deeply affected by my absence. “

Snow nodded, “ She was. “

“ I assume you wish not to see her go through it again then? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ But this time will be for real and forever. “

Snow shook her head slowly, “ She was crippled, Gold. She couldn't function. She could barely care for herself, let alone Henry. If it were to happen for real... I'm scared to think about it. “

“ My point has been made, “ Mr. Gold smiled.

“ But David... “ Snow started.

He quirked his mouth, “ Charming said he did not want you to kill her out of vengeance but nothing about preserving your family. Don't you want to do that instead? “

“ She dies instead of you, “ Snow said quietly like she was really considering it.

“ I know you can do it, “ Mr. Gold said as he could feel himself working up to another bout of tremors. They came in waves, hard and intense. They were wearing away at his energy and making him weary. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to sit up and hoped Snow would make up her mind before he lost the ability.

He smiled at her, lifting his left hand to point at her. He took a deep breath, “ I know you want to do it. “

Snow stared at him for a moment before she frowned, “ There's no coming back from murder. “

“ And there's no coming back from death either, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ And that is what will happen to your loved ones. “

Snow started to walk away from him, glancing down at the candle as she spoke. “ If I were to do this, the candle only works if you whisper the victims name over them. “

“ The heart will do, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. 

Snow nodded like she understood, “ Cora's heart... It's not in her body. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Use the candle, curse the heart... “ He stopped to gasp for air. He continued, “ And then... Here comes the tricky part. “

“ That's not the tricky part? “ Snow raised her eyebrows like she was surprised there was more to it than just cursing Cora's heart.

“ You have to put the heart back inside Cora's body, “ Mr. Gold said though the trembling was starting to become more intense. It seemed Hook's poison had been engineered to make him suffer a lot before finally killing him. “ She will die... And I will live. “

“ There's another way, “ Snow took a step towards him. “ I get Cora's heart. I control her and make her do the right thing... And I let you die. “

Mr. Gold slowly fell sideways onto the pillows, his ability to remain upright slipping away. He hung his head and quietly chuckled. He couldn't help it. She was rather amusing delivering a threat he knew would never come to pass.

She continued to speak, trying to still appear like she meant her words. “ Get rid of two evils at once, “ She said as a slow smile spread across her lips.

He laughed as he forced himself to sit up “ Just imagine poor Emma's face when she finds out you killed me. “ 

Snow swallowed like she was going to cry. He could tell she was thinking about how Emma would react if he were to die. She knew Emma would never forgive her. She would lose her daughter again and would most likely never get her back.

“ I drew the invisible line, “ Emma came walking into the room. Snow quickly stuffed the candle in her coat pocket before Emma saw it. Emma frowned, “ I think. “

Mr. Gold glanced up to her, gripping his cane tighter. A tremor had seized him, making his whole body shake. By all appearances, she had not heard anything of his conversation with her mother. The tremor subsided and he relaxed some, waiting to see what else Emma had to say.

“ What's next? “ She stopped just short of the bed, “ You cast a protection spell? “

“ No, no, “ He put his left hand up. “ You're going to do that for me. “

Emma blinked in surprise as he finished by saying, “ I'm relying on you. “

Snow took a step back, “ Why don't I leave you two alone? I'll... Go check on David. “

Mr. Gold watched as Snow left the room, returning his attention to Emma. She still looked stunned by his request. “ I can't cast a spell, “ Emma scoffed as she shoved her hands in her coat pockets, a sure sign she was feeling insecure. “ I can spell a spell... “

Mr. Gold lay down against the pillows, unable to keep himself up. He closed his eyes, “ Yes you can. It's in you. “

“ How? “ Emma asked sharply. “ Here? From my brain? We never got that far in my training. I barely know how to heal people... “

“ Just try, “ He gasped. He leaned against the pillows as another tremor gripped him, opening his eyes to watch her.

Emma sighed, closing her eyes. He could feel too much going through her mind and she would not be able to focus at all. He growled, “ Stop thinking! “ 

Emma opened her eyes and rolled them as he forced himself to sit up again. “ Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself why you are doing this... Who am I protecting? Feel it! “

Emma's eyes went wide as she thought. She had plenty of things she wanted to protect. Her family, the babies she carried and hopefully him as well. She turned her back to him and took a deep breath, taking her hands out of her pockets. He could feel her power begin to build, smiling as she tilted her head back. 

He could feel her power begin to make its way up the walls of the shop, creating a barrier that would protect them. He watched as she jolted, the spell complete. “ Ah, “ He murmured. “ Now you feel it? “

“ Yeah, “ She whispered. “ I think I did. “

“ Good girl, “ He whispered. “ Very good girl. “

Emma gasped, “ I think I feel something else... “

“ What? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma closed her eyes, furrowing her brow. “ A large amount of power... And it's getting closer. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, sensing the same thing. He recognized the power signatures. He opened his eyes, “ I hope you're prepared to fight, Emma. Cora and Regina are on their way. “


	39. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of 'Journey', darklings... David talks to Mary-Margret before Cora and Regina arrive. David and the others defend the shop... or at least try to. Emma, Baelfire and Neal fall back to protect Mr. Gold only to find Mary-Margret is missing. Emma sends Neal out to find David. Mary-Margret goes to the Mills' family crypt. Mr. Gold calls Belle. Baelfire and Mr. Gold talk. Mary-Margret gives Cora's heart to Regina. David and Neal Find Mary-Margret. Cora breaks down the barrier.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Journey, Part Thirty-Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Heading into the home stretch here, darklings. Of course, a few things are going to be changed from the show since Bae and Neal are separate people.)

David stood at the front door of the shop, looking outside as he kept an eye out for Regina and Cora. It was hard to see because a protection spell had been cast over the shop, the veil making him feel like he was looking through water. He was fairly certain who had cast the spell and knew it wasn't Mr. Gold. He was too weak so that left Emma the one responsible for keeping them safe.

He saw movement in his side vision so he turned to find it was Mary-Margret. She had put back on her beret and looked like she was going somewhere. David knew that wasn't possible though because going outside would have been akin to suicide.

He studied her face closely, noticing she looked lost in thought, like she was considering something important. He knew she had lingered behindand mostly likely talked to Mr. Gold. He was curious to know what the conversation entailedbut it wasn't the time to ask. It worried him because she was more apt to listen to him than he was, something he never could understand.

He thought they were on the same page about him after finding out about the nursery and agreeing he could only be up to some kind of plot with it. He wanted to ask her about what they had discussedbut it wasn't the time or the place. He hated to think itbut it looked like they really weren't going to have to worry. Mr. Gold seemed to be in pretty bad shape and he doubted the imp could recover.

He then recalled the tender scene he had witnessed between Emma and Mr. Gold in the truck. Though they didn't speak, their body language told him they were much closer than they had been when they left. Again, it hadn't been the time to ask about such things but he was still curious. If they had indeed become close again and Mr. Gold did not survive, Emma would probably not react well to his passing.

His stomach sank as he remembered what a wreck Emma had been after losing Mr. Gold the first time and knew she couldn't get in that state again. She had been merely functioning but not living during those long weeks before he returned. Watching her suffer had in turn made those around her suffer and he never wanted to feel that helpless again. Of course, if Cora did win, he probably wouldn't have to worry about that at all.

He looked at Mary-Margret again, finding her frown had deepened and she seemed more tense than she had been before. He furrowed his brow, " What's wrong? "

She shook her head but said nothing. She gave the briefest of glances towards the back room before returning her eyes to him. David took his hand from the blinds and focused his attention on her. " Gold tell you something? "

" No, " Mary-Margret shook her head again. She stammered, " I mean that just that... Cora's determined to hurt us. "

David reached out and touched her as he looked into her eyes, " I won't let that happen. We'll do whatever needs to be done. "

" You're right, " Mary-Margret nodded. David turned to look out the blinds again as she said, " You're absolutely right. "

A hard rumble suddenly shook the shop hard, like an earthquake. David could see through the watery barrier Regina and Cora approaching the shop. He bolted from the door, stopping to gather the weapons they had picked to use and picking up a saber for Baelfire. He then headed to the back room to find Emma, Baelfire and Neal with Mr. Gold. He looked at them all as he held their weapons out to them, " It's them... Regina and Cora... They're here. "

He got to Baelfire, offering him the saber. Baelfire eyed it with disdain and made no motion to take the sword, " What? You want me to fight? "

" Yeah, " David held it closer to him. " We're in a lot of danger here. "

Baelfire narrowed his eyes before looking at Neal. Neal frowned, " Come on, man. We need your help. "

Baelfire growled as he took the saber, " Fine but I'm only doing it because you asked... Not for anyone else. "

David furrowed his brow at the rather dirty look he shot towards Emma. He could tell there was quite a bit of tension between thembut he didn't have time to deal with it at that moment. " Thank you, " David replied quietly.

Baelfire let the sword fall to his side, " So what are we going to do? "

" Keep them back, " David said.

Baelfire arched an eyebrow, " After that? "

" Not sure. Let's go, " David said and turned to head back to the shop. They reached it, getting into position just as Regina and Cora broke through the protection spell Emma had placed on the shop. David had hoped it was strong enough to protect thembut their combined power seemed to shatter it like glass.

David got into battle position as Emma, Neal and Baelfire followed suit. Mary-Margret stood back since she was unarmed. David glanced at her to see she was breathing heavily and looked like she was scared though she tried to wear a brave face. David returned his attention to the front of the shop as Regina and Cora walked inside.

" Regina, " Emma said evenly. " Think about what you're doing. "

" Don't talk to me, " Regina said venomously. She paused a few seconds before putting her right hand out and started to form a fireball in it. She threw it towards Emma, David darting forward and deflecting it away. Regina narrowed her eyes before pitching him out the front door with magic.

" David! " Emma called as Regina slammed the door and locked it, trapping him outside...

Emma moved towards Cora and Regina, worried for her father but didn't get very far before Cora threw her back with a burst of magic. She grunted as her back slammed into a credenza that sat along the back wall. She bounced off of it, falling to the floor. Almost instantly, she could feel a surge of energy center in her belly as if it were protecting the twins.

She rolled over just in time to see Neal and Baelfire run towards the witch but she vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke before they reached her, Mr. Gold's dagger clattering to the ground. She struggled to her feet, Regina advancing on her and closing off her windpipe with magic as she forced her against the wall.

Cora reappeared mere feet from them, looking down at the floor. Emma's eyes darted to something hanging from the display case. She wasn't sure what it wasbut she knew it had a very sharp point on it. She forced herself away from the wall, snatching it up and surprising Regina.

She let go of her throat, Emma flipping her around and pressing the point of the object against her throat. One good shove would have at least disabled her for a few moments. Cora was motionless though, staring down at the dagger as Neal and Baelfire both moved towards it slowly.

Neal held his sword out, pointing it downward as he got almost close enough to grab the dagger. He snorted quietly as he looked at Cora, " C'est la vie. "

Baelfire stood back though he pointed his sword as well. His eyes flicked to Regina, then Cora and back to Emma. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy with her threatening Regina's life so readily. He didn't know their history thoughand Emma tried to ignore his critical glare.

So many of her problems and her parents' problems would end with Regina's death. Her mind jumped to Cora, knowing she would have to dispatch with her as well. Baelfire's opinion of her was quite low so she really didn't care if it became lower. He had made it quite clear he did not like her and she really didn't feel like making nice-nice with him at that particular moment.

" MOTHER! " Regina gasped as the tip of the object pressed into her throat. Emma could feel her tense, probably scared she would stab her.

" Choose wisely, " Neal looked at Cora.

Cora glanced at them, Emma giving her a look that told her that she was going to kill Regina if she didn't stop. Cora turned back to the dagger, bringing it back to her hand with magic. Regina gasped as Emma shoved her towards her mother, Cora tumbling to the floor on impact. Regina fell into one of the display cases, shattering the glass.

Emma looked at Neal and Baelfire, " Fall back to Gold! " She panted. " I have the chalk. "

Neal grabbed Baelfire by the arm, forcing him to come along as they all ran for the door. She waited as they got into the room before kneeling down and scribbling a quickly line down. A moment later, a barrier whooshed up from the floor. Emma could feel it was stronger than the one she had put across the front door, certain the high emotion she was feeling fed its strength.

Neal and Baelfire stared in awe at itbut Emma didn't have time for them to gawk and give Cora a target to fire at. She pushed them both backward into the back room, catching her breath as she tried to think. She heard the front door bell jingle and wondered if they had decided to retreat. She peered around the door frame to find Cora was alone.

She turned to look at Neal and Baelfire, frowning when she saw someone was missing. She had assumed Mary-Margret had skittered back when the fight startedbut there was no sign of her. She looked towards Mr. Gold. " Where's my mother? "

Mr. Gold blinked slowly, " I have no idea. "

Emma looked at Neal, " You have to go. "

Neal blinked, " Go where? "

Emma shook her head, " I don't know! My father's out there. Go find him. He might know where she could have gone. "

" R... Right. " Neal stammered though her request seemed to shock him.

Emma watched as he headed for the back door, following in his footsteps once he was out. She quickly locked it before kneeling down to make another chalk line. The chalk was merely a pebble now but she used it the best she could to cover the rear door as well. She stood up, exhaling as she hoped her mother was okay...

* * *

David groaned as he regained consciousness, Neal kneeling over him. " You okay? " He asked.

David shook his head, " I don't know. Why are you out here? "

" Emma sent me to help you find her mother, " Neal explained as David sat up.

David blinked, " What do you mean find? "

" She... She disappeared. We had to retreat back to where Mr. Gold is and that's when we noticed. I don't think she was with us when we were fighting those two women, " Neal replied. " The redhead dropped the dagger but we weren't able to get it. "

" Damn, " David said. He frowned, " Where are Emma and Baelfire? "

" I told you, " Neal said. " With Gold. Emma drew another line to keep the redhead out of the back room. The barrier was pretty strong too. Even I could see it. "

" Emma's stronger, " David muttered.

" What? " Neal furrowed his brow.

David waved his hand, " Never mind. I need to talk to her. Maybe she knows where her mother went. "

" She doesn't, " Neal shook his head.

David reached into his pocket and got out his cell phone, " I'm going to call her anyway. "

Neal sighed, " Fine. "

David dialed Emma's number, holding his breath as he waited for Emma to answer. The phone rang once before Emma picked up. " David? "

" Are you safe? " David grunted as he got into a kneeling position, waiting for his head to stop swimming before he stood completely up.

" For now, " Emma said. " Baelfire and I are in the back room. "

" Where's Mary-Margret? " David asked. " Where is she? "

Emma sighed sharply, " I don't know. I sent Neal to help you find her. "

" I know. He's here and that's what he told me, " David glanced at Neal. They had just barely met so he wasn't ready to trust him too much. He had to make sure that he was telling the truth and not under Cora's control. Neal looked a little hurt that he had to verify his story. He sighed, " Did you ask Gold? "

" Yeah. He doesn't know either, " Emma replied.

David looked around, " Where the Hell is she? "

" I have no idea but I think Regina left, " Emma replied. " Go find herandI'll do my best to hold Cora back. "

" Do you think you can? " David asked seriously.

Emma swallowed, " Do I have a choice? "

David closed his eyes, " I guess not. I'll go find her. You just stay safe. "

" I'll try, " Emma said.

* * *

Mary-Margret moved slowly down the stairs into Regina's crypt. The last time she had been there was the horrible night Emma had been kidnapped. She tried not to think about it too much as she moved deeper into the crypt. The things she was about to do was frightening enough without thinking of old memories.

The conversation with Mr. Gold played again and again in her mind, knowing his words were true. If he died and Cora won, she would not hesitate to obliterate her entire family. Knowing Cora as well as she did, she was pretty sure the witch would make her watch her as she slaughtered her loved ones before finally killing her. She couldn't let that happen and she had the means to prevent it.

She moved into the inner part of the crypt, finding luggage she recognized there. It had been the same cases and boxes Cora had on the island back in The Enchanted Forest. She grunted, throwing her hands up slightly because she had no idea where to begin there were so many cases. She threw down her beret as she took a deep breath, trying to decide where to start.

She went to first one case then another, feeling more and more helpless with each one she went to. Most of the cases were locked and she could not figure out how to get them open.

She could feel her skin start to prickle as she neared the largest trunk, a travel case so huge Cora could have only moved it with magic. She could hear the muffled beating of a heart, knowing she had found what she had came for. She touched the trunk, shocked to find it was not locked. She pulled it open, revealing the thing she had been searching for.

On the topmost shelf sat a box she was all too familiar with, a strong red glow emitting from it and ebbing with each beat. Her hands shook as she reached for it and carefully lifted it out. She set it on top of the trunk, lifting the latch and looking inside. Seeing a heart in an enchanted state was breathtaking and sickening all at once.

After staring at it for a long moment, Mary-Margret felt compelled to close the box. All she had to do was light the candle and whisper Cora's name over it to curse it. She closed her eyes, trying to think of another way but just kept hearing what Mr. Gold had said to her. She breathed heavily, knowing she had only one option if she wanted to keep her family safe.

She quickly threw the lid of the box open again and reached into her coat. She pulled out the candle and a heavy gold lighter she had swiped from the back room on her way out to leave Emma and Mr. Gold alone. She flicked the flint wheel, the flame jumping to life. She lit first the black end of the candle then the white, closing the lighter and slipping it back into her pocket.

She lowered the candle down and held it over the heart, leaning in close. She hesitated for a moment before she whispered, " Cora... "

The single word echoed through the crypt as if taunted her, letting her know she could not take it back. As the echoes died down, she quickly blew the flames out. There was one last thing she had to do to be successful butshe didn't know how she would accomplish it. She had to get close enough to Cora to get her heart back into her body...

* * *

Emma stood close to Mr. Gold's bed, feeling it as Cora tried her hardest to break through the barrier she had erected. It was indeed much stronger than the one at the front door of the shop and challenged Cora. Then again, she was going at it alone. The barrier probably would have been toast if Regina were there.

" It's getting weaker, " Baelfire said what Emma could already sense. He turned to her, " She's going to get through. "

Emma looked to Mr. Gold, panic welling up inside of her. If Cora did get through, she would kill them all. Mr. Gold looked away from her as he quietly said, " Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world. "

Emma felt her stomach clench. She couldn't believe she was going to lose him so soon after he admitted how much he cared for her. It never failed... She would start having what seemed like a good life then everything would get turned upside down. She knew this time would leave her totally gutted though, not sure if she could cope with losing him for real.

" No, " Baelfire threw down his saber. He walked to the bed, something that surprised Emma. He had been keeping his distance like he didn't want to be anywhere near his father. " No. You're not dying. "

" I am dying, " Mr. Gold turned his face to him. " That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma... Please. "

" You want to call her like this? " Emma blinked.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Emma... Please. I want to finish things before I die. "

Emma got her phone out, " She doesn't even know who you are. "

" But if she remembers, I want her to know the truth and be able to move on. Please let me tell it to her, " Mr. Gold almost sounded like he was pleading. " She needs to know. "

She handed it to him as Baelfire watched. Baelfire then asked, " Who's Belle? "

" Your dad's girlfriend, " Emma replied quietly. She still was his girlfriend since he had not gotten the chance to break-up with her.

Baelfire blinked, " You have TWO girlfriends? Is she... "

Emma put a hand up to silence him as Mr. Gold dialed Belle's number. Baelfire fell silent, obviously deciding not to press the question any further. Emma held her breath, wondering what Mr. Gold would say to Belle. She walked away from the bed, shoving her hands in her pockets as she tried to prepare herself.

" Belle, " Mr. Gold breathed once Belle answered the phone. " It's Mr. Gold. I need to talk to you. "

He was silent as he listened to Belle respond. His voice shook as he replied, " I... I know... I know. It's just uh... Sweetheart, I'm dying. "

Emma clenched her fists in her pockets at him calling Belle 'sweetheart'. It made her wonder if his feelings were deeper than he admitted to her. He continued, " I know that you are... Confused about who you are but I'm going to tell you. "

" You are a hero, " He sounded like he was going to start crying so Emma turned to look at him. She could tell by the look on his face he was digging very deep for the words. He continued, " Who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. "

Emma flicked her eyes to Baelfire. He looked like he was listening to every heartfelt word Mr. Gold said to Belle. It seemed he was surprised his father was capable of such an emotional outpouring. He glanced at her and she saw he had tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

" You really... Really loved me, " Mr. Gold said. " You find goodness in others and when it's not there, you create it. You made me want to go back... Back to the best version of me. That never happened before. "

Emma hung her head, wondering exactly how she made him feel. He had said nothing like that to her the night he told her he had chosen her. He let out a quiet sob, " But we cannot be together. There are parts of me I simply can't change though you want me to. To give them up would be to destroy myself and I don't think you would accept that either. "

" Perhaps our love was doomed from the start, " He said. " But I will always treasure the time I could call you mine. Never forget that. "

Emma sighed, the conversation sounding like he wasn't going to mention her at all. It was something she hoped he would do but sheguessed he wanted to leave her with a fond memory of him instead of telling her he was with someone else. She closed her eyes again as he took a deep breath, " So, when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are... That's who you are... A hero and someone bursting with love for those who surround you... Even the ones who don't deserve it. "

He paused for a long moment before he whispered, " Thank you... Belle. "

Emma watched as he let his arm fall to the bed, the phone loosely clutched in it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he ended the call. She turned away and wanted to cry too but for a different reason. His words to Belle had given her a sense that he didn't feel the same way about her.

She closed her eyes, trying not to let her tears fall. Mr. Gold let out a hard gasp, Emma glancing back at him. Baelfire cleared his throat before he quietly said, " I didn't know you had that in you. "

" I'm full of love, " Mr. Gold chuckled softly. He sighed, " I spent a lifetime looking for you... For a chance to say 'I love you'. "

Baelfire stayed silent as Mr. Gold added, " and I'm sorry. "

Emma heard Baelfire sniffle. His father's words had finally gotten through to him. She didn't know if it was the way he had talked to Belle or if the gravity of the situation had finally hit him. Baelfire took a breath, " I didn't think you would go back on our deal. "

" I just made the wrong choice, " Mr. Gold replied quietly. Emma couldn't help but wonder if she was another wrong choice after what she had heard. " May I? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma turned to see that Mr. Gold was reaching for Baelfire's hand like he was going to touch him. Baelfire bowed his head lower, making no motion to reach for his father. His voice cracked as he replied, " I'm still angry. "

Emma turned for a better view as she anticipated how the scene would unfold. After all the acidic comments that Baelfire had aimed at her, she was pretty sure he had a few special ones for his father. She also wanted to be ready to defend Mr. Gold if Baelfire's anger caused him to become physical. She didn't think it would but angry people could be rather unpredictable.

" I know, " Mr. Gold said.

Baelfire hesitated for a long moment before suddenly seizing his father's offered hand up in both of his as he leaned closer to him. She turned her face away, wanting to give them as much privacy as she could. She could tell that there wasn't going to be any violence after all. She also didn't want either one of them to see her as she started to cry a little...

* * *

Mary-Margret quickly walked out of the crypt, hoping she could get back to the shop in time. She still had no idea how she was going to get Cora's heart back into her body but she could think about it on the way. She froze in her tracks though when she looked up and saw Regina at the foot of the stairs. Regina turned, making her gasp because she had been caught red-handed.

Regina moved towards her, " You have no right to be here... " She said, her voice shaking with anger. Her eyes went to the box in Mary-Margret's hands and she pointed at it, " And you have no right to that! "

Mary-Margret scrambled for something to say, a plan suddenly coming to her mind. She could only hope it would work as she quietly said, " I was going to give it to you. "

Regina looked shocked by her words, " What? "

" She can't love you, you know, " Mary-Margret moved a little closer. Regina was the only person who could get close enough to Cora to even touch her. The plan was foolproof but only if she could convince Regina that she had to put her mother's heart back into her. " She doesn't have her heart. With it, maybe she can. "

Regina stared at her as she continued, " That's why you never felt she loved you. She doesn't have her heart... But I do. "

Regina still looked skeptical as she said, " You're doing this for me? "

" Think about it, " Mary-Margret replied. " What would happen if Cora had her heart back... Back INSIDE her. "

Regina stepped closer, " She told me she took it out to protect herself. "

" And did it work? " Mary-Margret asked. " The person she was before... Do you think that person survived? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " She can't love so she can't love you. "

Regina looked like her words were affecting her but then she shook her head. " She always wanted the best for me, " Regina replied. Her voice cracked as she added, " That's love. "

Mary-Margret looked down at the box then at Regina again, " Imagine a real love. You'd have a mother and a start on making a family Henry could be a part of. "

She knew that was what Regina wanted more than anything... A family she could call her own. If those words didn't get her, the next ones surely would. Mary-Margret took one last look at the box before she finished, " Or you could have her be The Dark One. "

She held the box out to Regina, " The choice is yours. "

Regina stared at her silently, obviously weighing out her options...

* * *

David pulled the truck to a stop in front of the cemetery, Neal turning to him. " Uh... Why are we at a cemetery? "

" Long story, " David replied as he put the truck into park and shut off the engine. " But I think Mary-Margret might be here. "

Neal opened his door, " Okay. If you say so. "

He looked around, frowning when he saw an all too familiar black Mercedes parked close by. He glanced at Neal, " And I don't think she's alone. "

Neal looked towards the car, " Who does that belong to? "

" Regina, " David replied.

" Uh oh, " Neal said. " We better go. "

" Yeah, " David got out on his side as Neal got out on the passenger side. He took off running towards the gates, skidding to a halt when he saw Regina coming towards them. She carried a box in her right hand and David felt sick, knowing the only thing a container like it could carry. It looked like he was too late. " What did you do? " He shouted as he moved closer to Regina.

She put her empty hand up, buffeting him back with a wave of magic. She narrowed her eyes, " Let me pass, Charming. I've done nothing to Snow if that's what you're asking. She's where I left her. "

" And where's that? " David asked as Neal caught up to him.

Regina smirked, " At my family's vault. Now, I would love to stay and chat but I have something to do. "

David watched as Regina hurried out the gates. Not long afterward, David heard her car start and the sound of her speeding away. He turned to Neal and nudged his arm, " Let's go. I know the way. "

Neal nodded and said nothing as he followed. It took a few minutes but the vault came into view. Even from a distance, David could see Mary-Margret sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands. " Mary-Margret! " He shouted.

He ran faster, getting to her as Neal continued to follow. He went to his knees in front of her when he reached her, " Are you okay? "

Mary-Margret lifted her eyes then refocused them on the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him. It was then he noticed she was shaking and looked very scared. From that alone, he knew she had done something terrible. He stood up and looked down at her as Neal caught up.

" What did you do? " David asked firmly as he stared down at her.

" You were right, " She whispered. " This isn't me. "

" Mary-Margret... " David frowned.

She continued to stare at the ground, " I told myself... I told myself it was to save you... Save Emma... Save Henry... Save the twins... Save our family. "

David knelt down again, " What was? "

Mary-Margret glanced at him again before looking away, " Killing Cora. "

David fell back on his heels, " But how? She's in theshop and you're here. "

" Dark magic, David. I used some to curse her heart, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " When Regina puts it back in her body... She'll die. "

David reached for Mary-Margret, " Not if we hurry up and stop her. "

" Do you think we have a chance? " Mary-Margret asked.

David hoisted her to her feet, " There's always a chance. "

* * *

Mr. Gold looked towards Emma as she held his hand and said nothing. He could feel his life slipping away like the last grains of sand in an hourglass, unable to do anything but breathe. Baelfire sat next to the bed, his head hung as he held his forearm. He glanced at him, " I kinda wish we had more time. "

" So do I, Bae... " Mr. Gold said quietly. " So do I. "

Emma suddenly gasped and snapped her head up, her eyes going to the door. Mr. Gold didn't have to ask why because he felt the barrier collapse as well. Cora had worked very hard to break it, Mr. Gold impressed slightly at how strong Emma's magic had been to erect such a shield. It gave him a little optimism that she would be alright on her own.

Baelfire jumped to his feet, taking up his saber and getting between the bed and the door. Cora appeared, looking like she was finished playing games. She held the dagger in her hand and walked with purpose. " You two... Out of the way, " She said as she waved her hand and made Emma and Baelfire vanish.

Mr. Gold could still sense Emma's power. She was not dead, just merely flung far enough away she could not meddle, probably with Baelfire at her side. He watched Cora as she moved closer to the bed. " My vision told me about you, " He said quietly. He gasped for air, " Told me this day would come. "

Cora stared down at him as he added, " But it didn't tell me everything. It didn't tell me what I really wanted to know. "

Cora slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving his. " And what's that? " She asked.

Mr. Gold stared at her, still able to see the young woman that had scorned him so many years before. Their attraction had been instant and his adoration for her had been limitless. He found himself doing whatever she wanted, even following her wishes to remain pure until she was wed. Only then, she swore, she would make love to him and give him the child they had struck a deal for in exchange for the magic he had given her.

All of it turned out to be lies in the end, Cora only using him to get the power she hungered for and tossing him aside to marry into royalty. The only thing she hungered more for than power was the ability to be queen. When it didn't work out for her, she jockeyed Regina into that position. Even after spurring his affections, he had often wondered the thing he was about to ask Cora.

" Did you ever love me? " He said.

Cora moved closer, " Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? " She said as she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. Her eyes became wet with tears as she said, " You were my weakness. You were the only man I ever truly loved. "

Mr. Gold leaned back into the pillows, unsure of how to feel about her words. He had been bitter towards her for so long, thinking she had only used him as a means to an end. He could only imagine what could have happened between them if she had not ripped out her heart. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

He opened his eyes and turned his head when he felt another person enter the room. The energy signal told him exactly who it was and he wondered what she was doing. Cora gasped and there was a loud squish as she dropped the dagger to the floor. Mr. Gold inhaled sharply as he felt life rush back into his veins.

He looked over to see Regina and Cora staring at each other, a smile coming across Cora's lips as she chuckled happily. Regina smiled and chuckled in return. Her smile broadened as she said, " Mother... "

Cora laughed, looking the happiest Mr. Gold had ever seen her. She moved towards Regina then gasped, her body swaying as joy turned into shock for Regina. Mr. Gold scrambled to look at the wound on his chest, pulling his shirt open to find it was gone. He looked to Cora to see a similar wound on her chest, blood darkening the black top she wore.

Cora collapsed to the floor, Regina darting to catch her as she said, " Mother? "

Mr. Gold threw off the blanket and leaned forward, picking up the dagger from where it had fallen before getting to his feet. He watched as Regina gathered Cora to her chest, " Mother... What's wrong? "

Cora looked at her for a long moment before turning her eyes to the ceiling. She inhaled sharply, " This... Would have been enough. You would have been enough. "

Regina watched as Cora's eyes closed and she fell limp in her arms. Regina looked at her for a second before she called to her again. It was too late though... Cora was dead. Regina turned to look up at him, " What's going on? "

Mr. Gold stared down at her but said nothing. Regina turned back to Cora, " Mother? Don't leave me please! "

He continued to watch as Regina hugged her mother's limp body close to her own, hanging her head as she said, " What am I going to do? "

" Your mother did you no favors, " Mr. Gold finally spoke. It was true. All Cora had ever done was use Regina as a tool, just like he had thought she had used him.

" SHUT UP! " Regina turned to face him. She continued to cradle Cora as she said, " You stole her life. You cast some spells... "

" I did nothing, " Mr. Gold said calmly. He hadn't been able to do anything, the poison ravaging his body so much, his magic had not returned like Emma's had. It was burning off as he died, just like the letters of his name on the dagger had been vanishing.

" Then you had your little concubine do something to my mother! " Regina sobbed. " You had her use her power to hurt her! "

" Wrong again, my dear, " Mr. Gold replied, still keeping his voice low. He wasn't surprised she had the gall to accuse Emma. Emma didn't like Cora but he really wasn't sure if she would kill her. It was the reason why he had to go to someone who had really been scorned by the witch, someone with the anger to kill her.

" REGINA! STOP! " Mary-Margret screamed as she ran into the back room, David and Neal following her. They came to a halt at the scene before her. Regina lifted her head, everything suddenly becoming clear.

" You did this... " Regina hissed.

Mary-Margret gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears came to her eyes, " Oh no... "

" You will pay, " Regina said before vanishing in a puff of thick purple smoke...

* * *

 

“ Where the Hell are we? “ Baelfire asked as Emma watched him around the woods.

“ I don't know, “ Emma frowned as she looked around for anything familiar. The woods around Storybrooke were dense and nearly unnavigable unless someone knew their way. There was pavement under their feet but that meant nothing since the woods laced with back roads. There were so many, Emma couldn't patrol them all herself.

The sign off to her right looked familiar but there were several scattered throughout the woods. She turned, finding a sharp curve behind them that led downhill. Still, nothing about their surroundings rang a bell. She looked at Baelfire, “ I need my GPS. “

“ Good luck getting a signal out here, “ Baelfire snorted.

“ You never know, “ Emma reached into her jacket and pulled it out. She already knew she was in trouble because there were no bars on the signal indicator. “ Maybe if I get some place higher... “

Baelfire followed her until she reached a large outcropping. It was about two feet taller than she was but it had enough flat places and thick roots poking out of it for her to climb it. He scoffed as he looked at it “ You're going to climb up there? “

Emma put the phone back in her pocket, “ Yeah. “ 

“ Don't fall, “ Baelfire muttered as she started up.

“ I didn't know you cared, “ Emma grunted as she climbed. She was trying to be careful as possible, not wanting to slip. Though her healing factor had returned, she still didn't want to get hurt.

“ I don't, “ Baelfire replied. “ But if you fall and die, everyone will blame me because I didn't stop you. “

“ I'm not going to die climbing up on a ridge, “ Emma rolled her eyes then gasped suddenly. She fell to her knees as she grabbed for particularly thick root to break her fall. It was like a huge bolt of lightning had struck her, her ears humming for a moment before it subsided. Baelfire moved to her side, “ You okay? “

She blinked and looked at Baelfire, “ Something's happened... “

“ Something? What kind of something? “ Baelfire asked as he helped her to turn around and sit on her rear.

Emma closed her eyes, feeling a change in the air around her. It had been heavy and oppressive with Regina, Cora and Mr. Gold in town together. It wasn't so strong any more and it made her panic. Mr. Gold hadn't been in very good shape when they had been dispatched with, the worst possible thing coming to her mind.

“ Emma! “ Baelfire shouted. “ Don't say something like that and not tell me! What happened? “

“ I think someone is dead, “ Emma said quietly as she opened her eyes. She dared not to say who but she had a pretty good idea.

Baelfire looked shocked. He stammered, “ Is it my papa? “

Emma swallowed the lump rising up in her throat, “ I don't know. “

Baelfire covered his mouth with his hand, panting for air. He looked at her again, “ Isn't there some way you can tell? Aren't you connected because of the... “ He pointed to her stomach.

Emma frowned, “ We're connected but not because of that. He put this spell on me... “

“ A spell? “ Baelfire repeated. “ What kind of spell? When? “

“ Long time ago. It's a protection spell, “ Emma tried to explain though she was still fighting back tears. “ It makes us able to talk to each other. “

“ Then talk to him! “ Baelfire grabbed her right arm.

“ I thought you hated magic, “ Emma was surprised by the request.

Baelfire narrowed his eyes, “ I do but I need to know if my papa's okay. Talk to him! “

“ I can't if he's dead, “ Emma snapped back. She said the words she had been trying to avoid, the thought stabbing at her heart.

Baelfire blinked then moved closer, “ Maybe it's the only way to tell if he isn't! “

Emma frowned, “ We can't do it when we're too far apart. “

“ Try! “ Baelfire said. “ Reach out. If you can reach him then we're not as lost as we thought. “

Emma had to agree he had a point. She nodded then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to clear her mind. She sighed, focusing on him. ~Gold... Answer me... Please. ~

Long silent moments passed with no answer, Emma clenching her fists tighter. Baelfire gasped, his grip on her arm becoming tighter as well. “ Keep trying, Emma. The ring on your finger is glowing. “

Emma took a deep breath, buckling down and concentrating more than ever. If the ring was indeed glowing, she was making some kind of contact. ~Please... Please... PLEASE! ~

~Darling, don't beg. It's unbecoming of a lady, ~ Mr. Gold finally replied. ~So is being impatient. I was... A little busy when I felt your call. ~

Emma let out a gasp of happiness when she realized she wasn't imagining his voice in her mind. ~You're alive... ~

“ Is he alive? “ Baelfire asked anxiously.

Emma nodded her head but said nothing, afraid to break the contact she had established. It was weak and wavering, making her scared she would lose it any moment. ~Indeed, ~ Mr. Gold said.

~And Cora? ~ Emma had to ask. Regina had not been there when Cora invaded the back room so chances were slim she had been the one killed.

Mr. Gold sighed, ~No longer a threat. ~

~How did you do it? ~ Emma asked. ~You were minutes away from dying... ~

~I didn't do it, ~ Mr. Gold replied. ~Your mother did. ~

Emma gasped, ~What? ~

~I believe a face to face encounter would be much better, ~ Mr. Gold said quietly. ~You'll exhaust yourself before it can be fully explained. ~

~Then come get us, ~ Emma said sharply. She was worried about what had happened since he wasn't being completely upfront.

~I'll sent Frederick, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~ I happen to be... Busy still. ~

~Fine, ~ Emma said. ~See you in a while. ~

~Perhaps, ~ Mr. Gold said then severed the connection.

Emma opened her eyes, panting for air. Talking for so long had indeed left her feeling weakened. She looked at Baelfire and he furrowed his brow, “ What did he say? “

“ He's sending his assistant to get us, “ Emma replied as she leaned back against the embankment she had tried to climb. She need to rest before facing what awaited them at the shop...

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


  
  



End file.
